DESCOBRINDO O AMOR by Suzy Camargo
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: COLABORAÇÃO - Nove anos se passaram desde que Bella ficou frente a frente com o inferno, e agora, ela será capaz de deixar o passado para trás e viver o que o destino oferece à ela?
1. Prólogo

**DESCOBRINDO O AMOR**

**Autora: Suzy Camargo**

**Colaboradora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Angústia/Conforto/Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Sinopse: **Nove anos se passaram desde que Bella ficou frente a frente com o inferno, e agora, ela será capaz de deixar o passado para trás e viver o que o destino oferece à ela?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Todos os personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**Suzy**__, eu apenas estou postando no meu perfil com a devida autorização dela._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

"Bella, por favor, relaxe…"

"Está tudo bem, Edward! Desculpe…"

"Por favor, não chore! Vamos parar!"

"Não, eu quero muito. É só que... você sabe..."

Nesta altura, ainda não sou capaz de contar o que se passou comigo há nove anos. Algumas lembranças ainda surgem e, com o tempo, tudo será compreendido.

Mas posso desde já adiantar que tenho 25 anos e nunca namorei, pois não era capaz de confiar em ninguém. Digo não _era_ capaz porque agora existe uma pessoa que me levou a cometer as maiores loucuras... **amar**! E **confiar**!

Meus pais faleceram em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha 16 anos e, como perante a lei eu ainda era menor de idade, fui viver com os meus tios, Aro e Rachel, durante dois anos, até conseguir fugir daquele inferno…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Bem, aqui está uma novidade pra mim... a **Suzy** é uma das leitoras de Portugal das fics que eu traduzo. Em junho ela me escreveu dizendo que tinha começado a escrever uma fic e pedindo a minha opinião sobre a história e que, se eu gostasse, que eu poderia postá-la aqui no meu perfil. Na época, eu simplesmente "devorei" a fic e, já digo a vocês, fiquei tensa demais com toda a história! Talvez vc's encontrem algumas semelhanças com algumas das fics da **butterflybetty **que eu traduzi, mas já adianto a vc's que essa fic não é cópia e nem plágio de nenhuma outra! É uma história original e completamente escrita pela Suzy. Eu fiz algumas pequenas contribuições, como passar para o português do Brasil. _

_Espero que vc's gostem dessa história tanto quanto eu gostei de lê-la. Pretendo seguir o mesmo esquema de fics diárias, postagens diariamente quando cada cap. tiver no **mínimo **10 reviews. _

_Essa foi apenas uma introdução, os caps. diários começarão a ser postados depois que eu terminar "Fall to Pieces"._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**Edward POV**_

"Tânia, por favor, ouça-me sem fazer escândalos!"

"Ok, Edward. FALE!"

"Sem gritos! Eu sei perfeitamente bem que estamos juntos há dois anos, mas, por favor, tente entender. Neste momento eu não sou capaz de continuar uma coisa que me machuca mais do que me alegra".

"Edward…"

"Não, Tânia, deixe-me acabar. Você nem mesmo me ama de verdade…"

"Você não pode di…"

"Tânia, você acha que não tenho conhecimento dos seus casos com James, Taylor, até mesmo com Newton…"

"Edward…"

"Não, Tânia… Contaram-me, mas eu não quis acreditar. Eu dizia sempre que não acreditava, só quando visse… E eu vi, Tânia. Ontem mesmo quando você me ligou dizendo que precisava fazer umas compras de última hora com Jessica. Ligaram-me e disseram que fosse encontrá-la no motel Lua Nova. Sabe, a princípio não quis acreditar na pessoa, inclusive irritei-me com ela, mas depois perguntaram-me o que é que eu tinha a perder…"

"Edward, deixa-me ex…"

"Por favor, Tânia! Eu nem fiquei chateado, ou com ciúmes, o que me traz aqui… Eu tenho 26 anos e acho que mereço conhecer o amor!"

"Mas, eu AMO VOCÊ, EDWARD!"

"Tânia…"

"É verdade, à minha maneira, mas eu amo você!"

"Vamos dizer um adeus sem dramas. Eu sairei por algumas horas e, nesse tempo, por favor, retire todas as suas coisas aqui de casa. Seja feliz, Tânia…"

"Edward…"

"Adeus Tânia!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Um pouquinho de Edward para termos ideia do que acontece na vida dele..._

_Bem, como a maioria de vc's deve ter percebido, as postagens das fics andam meio "bagunçadas" porque estou passando por uma fase realmente atribulada de coisas, então tem sido difícil conseguir traduzir com a frequência que eu fazia antes, portanto, a partir de amanhã haverá algumas alterações no cronograma de postagens das fics. Entrem no meu perfil e vc's verão as alterações no cronograma de postagens!  
><em>

_Deixem reviews! E amanhã tem o último cap. de Fall to Pieces!_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**Bella POV**_

"_Por favor, tio…"_

"_Bella, é melhor você ficar calada"._

"_Mas, tia… Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"._

"_Shiu... Já passou, Bella"._

"_Tioooooooo… por favor!"_

"_Bella, são só dois dedos…. Estou sendo muito simpático com você, estou a preparando para mim…"_

"_Tia, por favor, ajude-me…"_

"_Bella, você está fazendo escândalo onde não há..."_

"_Tiaaaaaa. Aiiiiiiiiiiii! Ajude-me!"_

"_Mas eu estou a ajudando, estou aqui com você..."_

"_Tio, já chega, por favor…"_

"_Calma, Bella…"_

_"!"_

Mais uma vez acordei toda encharcada em suor…

Mais uma vez acordei chorando...

Mais uma vez acordei tremendo...

Mais uma vez…

Olhei para o relógio e marcava 6h30 da manhã do dia 18 de março de 2011, estava quase na hora de levantar.

Apesar de todo o sofrimento durante dois longos anos, eu consegui fazer aquilo que queria a nível profissional. Sou uma professora e adoro os meus alunos. Não sei se por causa de todo o drama que vivi, mas sou capaz de identificar todos os casos de crianças que não têm amor suficiente, ou mesmo amor nenhum em casa, e tento dar mais um pouco de mim!

Cheguei ao colégio e encontrei Jane, outra professora.

"Olá, Jane".

"Bom dia, Bella. Preparada para mais um dia de loucura, o último da semana, com os nossos pimpolhos?"

"Sempre preparada e a postos!"

"Até logo então. Ah! Vamos almoçar juntas? Eu gostaria de ir ao novo restaurante que abriu na rua de baixo".

"Claro, combinado! Até ao meio-dia, então?"

"Claro! Até logo!"

"Bom dia, Bella!"

"Ah! Bom dia, Jacob." Jacob é outro professor da escola.

"Bella! Sempre bela… Quando é que aceitará almoçar comigo? Que tal hoje?"

"Desculpe, Jacob, mas hoje já combinei de almoçar com Jane".

"Então já vamos combinar para segunda-feira… assim você não tem desculpa para dizer não!" Esta pressão deixou-me com os sentidos em alerta.

"Jacob, por favor, um dia de cada vez. Eu nem sei se na segunda-feira almoçarei aqui na escola, ou fora".

"Mas…"

"Tchau, Jacob, até logo." Quando ia me virar para me afastar, senti uma grande mão segurar meu braço.

"Bella, que mistérios você esconde? Não gosta de homens? Você é muito atraente para o sexo masculino!" Ele disse isso e encostou-se em mim, e eu pude sentir seu sexo nas minhas costas.

"Por favor, Jacob…"

"Você sempre foge, nunca te vi com ninguém".

"Jacob…" Minha voz já falhava, e ele pressionava-se cada vez mais.

"Vamos, Bella, diga. Você gosta de mulheres também? Podemos fazer uma festinha particular." Quando ele disse isto, meu corpo enrijeceu e as lágrimas ameaçaram cair, mas por sorte ouvi Jane.

"Bella, você não vem?" Jane chamou-me.

"E-estou indo. Adeus, Jacob!" E com isto, afastei meu corpo e comecei a andar.

_**Edward POV**_

"Alice, por favor! Vamos fazer o exame. Depois você vai descansar, você sabe que tem que fazê-lo! Deixe que eu ou Emmet vamos buscar Sebastian no colégio".

"Mas, Edward…"

"Alice, você não confia nos seus irmãos, tios do seu filho, para tomar conta dele por algumas horas?"

"Mas, Edward, posso pedir à mamãe-"

"Alice, deixe a mamãe curtir um pouco o papai, você sabe perfeitamente que ele, eu, Emmet e Jasper estivemos fora em um congresso médico e que mamãe gosta de curtir o papai quando ele fica fora uns dias. Até você, Alice, deveria aproveitar que estou com Sebastian por algumas horas e curtir o seu marido!" Eu balancei minhas sobrancelhas para ela.

"Edward!" Ela riu. "Mas Emmet vai encontrar-se com Rosalie, ele também quer matar saudades da mulher dele." Ao dizer isto ela também balançou suas sobrancelhas, fazendo nós dois cairmos na risada.

"Alice, então deixe comigo. Eu vou pegá-lo no colégio e depois do jantar você vai à minha casa buscá-lo! Eu juro que assim que chegarmos em casa eu darei um banho nele, o jantar, uma coisa saudável, e se você não chegar até às 21hs, eu o coloco na cama! Prometo, Alice!" Ela então aproximou-se de mim e acariciou meu rosto e depois abraçou-me.

"Tudo bem, Edward, mas e você... desde que terminou tudo com Tânia não o vejo sair com ninguém. Você também precisa curtir um pouco. Já passou seis meses, Edward".

"Alice, está tudo bem. Vamos esquecer um pouco de mim".

"Edward, não finja que não está sofrendo. Por favor, cuide-se".

"Está tudo bem, Alice. Eu estou feliz." Após dizer isso, escondi o rosto no cabelo da minha irmã.

"Edward… vai ver que a sua alma gêmea está por aí!" Enquanto falava, Alice apertava-me junto ao seu pequeno corpo. "Vou ligar para o colégio e falar com a professora do Sebastian e avisá-la que pode entregá-lo a você".

"Obrigado pela confiança, Alice! Eu amo você!"

"E eu também te amo, Edward!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Alguma suspeita do que aconteceu com Bella? E de quem seja a professora de Sebastian? _

_Para quem perguntou, os caps. dessa fic por enquanto são pequenos sim, mas logo logo eles ficarão maiores..._

_Só um aviso, não postarei nenhuma fic essa semana pq não tive tempo de traduzir nada e amanhã estou indo viajar e só volto no sábado, portando, as postagens voltarão ao normal no sábado, ok? E não esqueçam de dar uma olhadinha no meu perfil pq fiz algumas alterações no cronograma._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**Bella POV**_

"Tudo bem, Sra. Alice, eu-"

"Bella, por favor, quantas vezes eu já te pedi. Chame-me de Alice, apenas Alice, caso contrário também vou chamá-la de Srta. Isabella".

"Ok, Alice." Ambas rimos. "Você pode ficar tranquila que entregarei Sebastian ao seu irmão. Edward, certo?"

"Isso mesmo. Combinamos que ele estaria aí por volta das 16 horas".

"Tudo bem, Edward Cullen. Espere, ele é médico, não é?"

"Sim. E se você chamá-lo de Dr. Edward, você vai conhecer um lado do meu irmão que não vai gostar nada".

"Ok." Eu ri. "Até amanhã então, Alice".

"Tchau, Bella. Obrigada!"

_**Edward POV**_

Era 16hs e o sinal tocava, indicando que o dia de aulas do meu sobrinho e afilhado estavam terminado por esta semana.

Alice ficou de ligar para a professora dele para avisá-la que eu viria buscá-lo. Certamente a professora deve ter contado a ele, pois assim que Sebastian saiu de mãos dadas com a professora, ele fez sinal para mim.

Sinceramente, eu não estava olhando muito bem para a pessoa em questão, apenas via o meu afilhado, e coloquei-me imeditamente abaixado para abraçá-lo.

"Padrinho!"

"Oi, meu anjo! Então você já sabe que hoje vamos ter uma tarde e início de noite só de homens?" Sebastian começou a rir com a inocência dos seus seis anos.

"Boa, padrinho! E homens como nós somos, vamos fazer muita maluquice.".

Ouvi uma risada e levantei-me com Sebastian no colo. Meu coração parou e não sei por que comecei a transpirar. Fiquei estático olhando para aqueles belos olhos castanhos. Quando ela percebeu que eu não desviava o olhar, baixou a cabeça e fingiu que fechava a mochila de Sebastian.

"Desculpe." Eu disse. "Edward Cullen." Estendi-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-la.

"Bella Swan, muito prazer!"

Quando a sua mão entrou em contato com a minha, uma corrente elétrica atravessou meu corpo todo. Ela deve ter sentido algo muito parecido pois sua boca abriu-se em espanto e o seu corpo chacoalhou-se por completo.

"Padrinho? Está tudo bem com você?"

"Oi? Hã! Sim? Sim! Está tudo bem!"

"Padrinho, você está com uma cara estranha! Está se sentindo bem?"

"Sim, pimpolho! O padrinho esta ótimo!"

"Obrigado, Bella!"

"Por…"

"Por ser tão carinhosa com as crianças. Sebastian fala muito bem de você!"

"Não faço mais que a minha obrigação. Eu gosto muito de crianças, ainda mais como Sebastian, que fazem a minha vida de professora um mar de rosas".

"Bella?" Voltei minha cabeça para o lado e vi um homem alto com traços indígenas chamando por ela. No mesmo instante, como que automaticamente, Bella encolheu-se.

"O-oi, Jacob." Ela falou, soando com medo, e eu olhei para o índio, assim como ele fez para mim.

"Já vai embora, Bella?"

"N-não, ainda tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas".

"Posso te dar uma carona." Disse o índio. Bella olhou para o chão e tive a sensação de que ela tremeu o corpo todo.

"O-obrigada, Jacob, mas você já deve estar pronto e eu ainda estou muito atrasada".

"Que nada! Esperarei por você".

"Black. Professor Jacob Black." O índio disse para mim.

"Cullen. Dr. Edward Cullen." Eu não sou de me gabar, mas já que o índio estava fazendo isso.

"Oh! Então você é o namorado da Srta. Isabella?"

"JACOB?" Disse Bella.

"O quê?" Respondeu o índio! "Você já esqueceu da conversa que tivemos hoje de manhã?"

"Edward. Desculpe!" Ao dizer isso, Bella baixou a cabeça e juro que vi uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu e Sebastian não temos tanta coisa assim para fazer. Que tal se eu esperar por você e darei uma carona para onde você quiser?"

"Sim, professora!" Disse Sebastian. "Eu gostaria muito que a Srta. aceitasse a carona do meu padrinho".

"Ei! Oh! Pirralho... se Bella for de carona com alguém, será com alguém que ela conhece!"

"Desculpe, Sr. Black, mas, por favor, peço-lhe que tenha modos diante do meu afilhado".

"D-desculpem por tudo, Sebastian e Edward." Bella fungou. "E-eu tenho que voltar e arrumar as minhas coisas".

"Ei, Bella, espere." Eu disse. "Sebastian e eu vamos com você até a sua sala. Eu sempre quis conhecer a sala e o lugar onde o meu afilhado estuda".

"O seu afilhado está em uma sala com muitas carteiras e cadeiras. A sala é retangular, tem uma lousa, as paredes são brancas e contém desenhos dos pirralhos, as janelas-"

"Obrigado pela descrição detalhada da sala." Eu interrompi o índio. "Pelo que vejo, ou as salas são todas iguais, ou o Sr. conhece a sala do meu afilhado muito bem".

"Edward. Desculpe-me... Sebastian, segunda-feira voltaremos a nos ver. Jacob, por favor, vá embora".

"Não, Bella. Esperarei por você! Vamos tomar um café enquanto colocamos a conversa que começamos hoje de manhã em dia." Disse o índio.

"Jacob. Vá embora!"

"Então, linda!" E conforme o índio disse isso, ele passou a mão pelas costas de Bella. Ela se encolheu. E o índio continuou.

"Você sabe bem que a conversa que tivemos hoje de manhã foi interrompida por Jane, e agora eu estava a espera de continuá-la".

Bella olhou para mim com as feições desfiguradas. Os olhos, aquele castanho brilhante, estavam sem vida, muito abertos e vermelhos de lágrimas contidas, os lábios, originalmente tão vermelhos e carnudos, não possuíam um pingo de cor.

"J-Jacob, por favor".

"Diga, linda…" E seu tom de voz era puro sexo, deixando Bella ainda mais retraída.

Olhei para o lado e reparei que só restávamos nós quatro dentro do colégio. Quando eu ia dizer alguma coisa para tentar ajudar Bella, apareceu um senhor de uma certa idade.

"Bella? Jacob? Desculpem, mas vocês precisam ir embora para que eu possa fechar o colégio." Bella olhou para mim ainda mais assustada e Jacob já tinha um sorriso de vitória no rosto.

"Desculpe, senhor." Eu disse. "É que a Srta. Bella ia mostrar-me a sala do meu afilhado e o Sr. Jacob não estava permitindo".

"Sebastian Cullen-Hale?"

"Sim?" Disse o meu sobrinho.

"Desculpe." Disse o senhor. "Você é o Dr. Edward, ou Dr. Emmet Cullen?"

"Edward!" Eu respondi, estendendo a minha mão para o senhor. "Muito prazer!"

"Peter Faccinelli. O prazer é inteiramente meu. Há dois meses a minha esposa estava muito doente e, como eu não possuía recursos suficientes para levá-la para uma clínica particular, tive de levá-la para o hospital central. É claro que lá ela não possuía os cuidados necessários. Um dia a sua irmãzinha veio buscar Sebastian e viu-me triste, eu que ando sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, não quis contar a ela, mas a sua irmãzinha conseguiu extrair de mim".

"Essa é Alice." Eu disse.

"E depois de desabafar com ela, ela pegou seu celular e ligou para o marido, mas como ele não estava disponível, ela ligou para o seu irmão e ele mandou fazer a transferência da minha esposa do hospital central para a clínica. Felizmente a minha esposa está ótima de saúde e eu só posso agradecer à família Cullen por terem a transferido para a sua clínica sem me cobrarem absolutamente nada. Portanto, se você quer conhecer a sala do seu afilhado, faça o favor de seguir a Srta. Swan que eu aguardo um pouco".

"Mas…" O índio começou a falar.

"Sr. Black, acredito que o senhor já esteja pronto, então pode ir andando que eu aguardo por eles".

"Bom fim de semana, Bella! A nossa conversa ainda não terminou!" Disse o índio.

Bella não disse nada, apenas fez sinal para mim para que eu a seguisse.

_**Bella POV**_

Eu tentei! Juro que tentei não pensar em maldades vindas de Jacob, mas quanto mais ele se insinuava, mais memórias vinham à minha mente.

_Eu estava no quintal brincando com a minha única boneca quando a minha tia veio à porta e chamou-me._

"_Bella?"_

"_Sim, tia?"_

"_Você pode, por favor, vir ao seu quarto ver o que eu e o seu tio compramos para você?"_

_Eu, na minha inocência, respondi que já ia, e saí correndo para dentro de casa, desci as escadas que davam acesso ao meu quarto, sim, o meu quarto ficava no porão. Quando cheguei lá, fiquei estática._

"_Não é linda, Bella?" Perguntou a minha tia_

"_Uma cama de casal? E por que é que eu preciso de uma cama de casal?"_

"_É para quando quisermos dormir juntos!" Meu tio respondeu, começando a agarrar-me._

_Quando senti suas mãos nos meus seios, dei um pulo para trás e coloquei-me atrás da minha tia._

"_Por favor, tia!" Eu implorei._

"_Por favor o quê, querida?"_

"_Por favor, não deixe o tio me fazer mal!"_

"_MAL?" Ela perguntou. "Mas fazer mal por que?"_

"_O tio machuca!" Eu comecei a chorar._

"_MACHUCA?" Ela começou a gritar e pegou-me pelo braço._

"_MACHUCA?" Ela perguntou novamente. E conforme acabou a palavra, ela colocou-me em cima da cama e começou a tirar a minha saia._

"_Você vai ver o que é machucar!"_

"_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!" Comecei a gritar e ela deu-me um tapa que deixou-me praticamente inconsciente._

"_Agora você vai ver o que machuca. Tire sua calcinha!" Ela ordenou. "TIRE!"_

_Eu, meio inconsciente, pedi desculpas, mas não me mexi._

_Minha tia foi até a gaveta e pegou uma tesoura._

"_Não tira por bem, vai tirar por mal!" Meu tio estava com um sorriso nos lábios que me dava nojo._

_Ela pegou na tesoura e cortou minha camisa e a calcinha, acabando por fazer um corte junto da minha vagina._

"_NÃÃÃÃÃÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO!"_

"_Agora, quantos dedos o seu tio enfia em você?"_

_Eu nada disse, só chorava de dor e de vergonha._

"_PERGUNTEI QUANTOS DEDOS?" Ela gritou._

"_D-dooiiss…"_

"_Assim?" Ela juntou dois dedos e mostrou._

"_ASSIM?" Ela perguntou novamente depois de eu nada dizer._

"_S-siim"._

"_Então, agora prepare-se! Aro? Abra as pernas dela." E, dito isso, ela uniu três dedos e os enfiou dentro de mim._

"_Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiii." A dor foi tão grande que eu praticamente desmaiei, mas, infelizmente, isso não aconteceu, e senti algo viscoso escorrer pelas minhas pernas._

"_Porra, será que já consegui tirar a virgindade dela?"_

"_Bom, sangue com fartura há nela!" Meu tio respondeu com voz orgulhosa._

"_Então, o tio machuca?" Ela perguntou, continuando a enfiar os dedos em mim com mais força._

"_MACHUCA?" Ela perguntou novamente. Como eu não respondi, ela bateu-me novamente com a mão cheia de sangue._

"_Nããão, a tia machuca mais!"_

"_E você ainda vai experimentar nós dois a machucando!" Meu tio disse, apertando meus seios. "Aí é que você vai desmaiar!" Ele disse orgulhoso._

"_Agora que você fez esse estrago horrível na sua caminha nova, vai lavar toda essa porcaria à mão, e como não haverá tempo para que fique seco até a hora de você ir para a cama, dormirá no chão. Estamos entendidas?"_

"_S-sim." A voz praticamente não me saía de tanta dor que eu sentia._

_Minha tia chegou se aproximou de mim e bagunçou meu cabelo dizendo, "Não diga que nós te machucamos! Nos te amamos muito. Você é filha da minha querida irmã Renée. Quando seus pais morreram, quem é que acolheu você? Fomos nós! Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não posso ter filhos, portanto, você veio completar esta família. Nós damos amor a você!"_

"_Nos estamos aqui para amar você!" E conforme o meu tio disse isto, ele passou a língua pelos meus seios e mordeu um dos mamilos com tanta força que ficou com gotículas de sangue e a marca dos seus dentes. Eu mal tive forças para gritar de dor, deixando escapar apenas um pequeno gemido dos meus lábios._

Quando cheguei à sala de aula, as lágrimas caíam sem eu querer.

Para controlá-las, já que não gosto de chorar, sufoquei um gemido.

"Professora, está tudo bem?" Virei-me de repente. Com estes pensamentos esqueci-me completamente que Sebastian e Edward vinham atrás de mim.

"Sim, querido, está. É que entrou um cisco no meu olho!" Respondi e dei uma olhada para o rosto de Edward. Ele estava de boca aberta e as mãos levantadas como se quisesse me pegar no colo.

"Bella…" Ele disse e tentou chegar perto de mim. Eu apenas abanei a cabeça e dei um passo para trás.

"Edward, está tudo bem! Não se aproxime, por favor!" Pedi com a voz embargada, quase como um sussurro.

"Bella, o que aquele canalha fez a você?"

"Não, Edward! Sebastian? Por que não mostra ao aeu padrinho onde você senta? E mostre também os desenhos lindos que você faz enquanto arrumo as minhas coisas?"

"Claro, professora. Padrinho, vem!"

_**Edward POV**_

Eu estava completamente estático. As reações que Bella teve pertenciam a alguém muito machucado, física e psicologicamente. Como médico, infelizmente, já passaram pelas minhas mãos casos assim.

"Bella! Eu posso te ajudar! Como você sabe, eu sou médico!"

"Não, Edward! Esqueça o que você viu! Por favor!"

"Mas, Bella".

"Padrinho, olha o desenho que fiz hoje sobre a família. Estão os meus pais, você, os avós, o tio Emmet e a tia Rosalie." Quando Sebastian disse o prenome tio e tia, o corpo de Bella estremeceu por completo.

"Estão lindos, Sebastian. Você já apresentou seus TIOS para Bella." Quando frisei novamente a palavra tios, Bella estava de costas e tencionou por completo. As minhas suspeitas viraram certezas. Então foram alguns tios que lhe causaram tanto mal, ou pessoas amigas que se auto-intitulavam tios.

Não sei por que, mas tive a vontade de proteger Bella de todo o mal que já lhe causaram e de não permitir que ela voltasse a sofrer novamente.

E o índio? Quem era o índio? E por que aquela conversa toda? O que é que eles começaram de manhã e o índio tinha vontade de terminar? Mas dava para perceber perfeitamente que Bella não estava minimamente interessada.

"Padrinho? Vamos para casa? Estou com fome!"

"Sim meu anjinho! Desculpe o padrinho! Como castigo, vamos jantar fora?"

"Yupi!"

"E onde é que você quer ir?"

"McDonals!"

"Você está louco? Sua mãe, minha irmã, me mataria, literalmente!" Bella e Sebastian começaram a rir e eu não tinha notado a risada maravilhosa que ela tem. Quando percebeu que eu a estava encarando, ela baixou os olhos para o chão e pegou suas coisas.

Cheguei perto do ouvido de Sebastian e disse a ele para convidar a professora para jantar conosco.

"Professora?"

"Sim, Sebastian?"

"Você aceita jantar com a gente? Infelizmente não é no McDonalds, mas claro que o meu padrinho arranja um restaurante lindo para nós irmos!"

"Pimpolho!" Ela começou a responder para Sebastian, mas olhou nos meus olhos.

"Eu adoraria! Mas hoje não! A professora está com uma dor de cabeça horrível!"

"Ah! Mas isso é perfeito!"

"Perfeito?" Perguntamos para Sebastian.

"Sim!" Ele respondeu. "A mamãe sempre diz que quando está com dor de cabeça, não tem vontade de fazer o jantar e pede ao papai para levá-la ao restaurante." Nós começamos a rir.

Eu olhei para ela e encolhi os ombros.

"Ok, pimpolho! Mas primeiro deixe-me ir para casa tomar um banho?"

"Claro que sim! Eu também preciso tomar um banhão! Não é padrinho?"

"Claro que sim, Sebastian! Então, como é que faremos?" Perguntei a Bella.

"Eu vou para casa, dou o meu endereço e-"

"Tenho uma ideia melhor." Eu a interrompi. "Eu e Sebastian vamos levá-la para casa e, enquanto você se arruma, nós esperamos no carro. Depois vamos à minha casa, dou um banho neste menino e em seguida vamos ao restaurante!"

"Não quero dar trabalho, Edward!"

"Não é trabalho nenhum!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam?Esse Jacob deixa-me nervosa. Tb tivemos um pouco das lembranças do que Bella sofreu nas mãos dos malditos tios... e agora Edward e Sebastian fazendo de tudo para que ela fique bem._

_Bem, para quem acompanha minhas outras traduções, essa semana eu não postei nada pq foi super corrido e não consegui traduzir nada, além de ter ido viajar e só voltei hoje. Arrumei o cronograma de postagem das fics, assim fica mais viável pra eu conseguir traduzir e postar, sem atrasar..._

_Ah, alguém aqui já assistiu **Amanhecer**? Eu fui à pré-estreia e só digo uma coisa... Quem ainda não assistiu, recomendo que corra para o cinema mais próximo! Definitivamente é o melhor filme de todos! Eu amei!_

_Deixem reviews e até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 **

_**Bella POV**_

Quando saímos da sala de aula, Edward agradeceu Peter mais uma vez. Dei a ele boa noite, agradecendo mentalmente por ter mandado Jacob embora. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava...

"Bella? Eu estava à sua espera!" Jacob disse, encostado ao seu carro com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Sr. Jacob." Edward começou. "A Srta. Bella aceitou a oferta do meu sobrinho para jantar".

"Bella?" Jacob disse com a voz irônica. "Não me diga que esse é o seu segredo? Meninos?"

"JACOB!" Eu gritei, completamente exaltada.

"Bella, por favor, não ligue e vamos. Meu carro está logo ali".

"Bella... Bella... Bella... Cuidado! Você pode se dar muito mal".

"Sr. Black? Tenho que lhe pedir o favor de sair da frente para que eu possa passar com o meu sobrinho".

"Sr. Cullen! Por favor, o Sr. e o seu sobrinho podem partir em paz." Acho que só não desmaiei porque Sebastian estava de mão dada comigo e deu-me forças.

"Jacob, estou cansada, precisando de um banho e-"

"Bella, mais uma razão para vir comigo." Jacob disse, sua voz cheia de luxúria. "Lavarei as suas costas…" Dei um passo para trás e arregalei os olhos.

"Sr. Black." Edward disse com a voz grossa depois de ver a minha reacção. "Acho que está estampado no rosto da Srta. Swan que ela não esta minimamente interessada nos seus serviços. Agora, se você nos dá licença..." E Edward pegou Sebastian no colo e fez sinal para que eu passasse, tomando o cuidado de não me tocar.

Quando eu estava indo para o carro de Edward e ele estava colocando Sebastian na cadeirinha, Jacob passou a mão pelos meus ombros e encostou sua boca no meu ouvido dizendo com a voz pingando sexo.

"Hoje você escapa, mas segunda-feira você é minha! Não me importo de dividir! Dessa maneira você já está preparada para o meu pau. Sabia que ele é grosso e grande? Aposto que você é apertadinha." E quando acabou de falar, ele passou a língua dentro do meu ouvido.

Enquanto Jacob dizia e fazia todas estas barbaridades, Edward estava dentro do Volvo e não percebeu nada. Eu fiquei tão nervosa recordando algumas palavras proferidas que eram também utilizadas por Aro, que me esqueci de respirar e comecei a perder os sentidos.

_**Edward POV**_

Olhei para fora do carro e vi três coisas acontecerem ao mesmo tempo. Jacob fugindo para o seu carro, Bella perdendo os sentidos e caindo contra o meu carro e Sebastian começando a chorar do susto que levou com a batida que Bella deu.

Eu só tive tempo de saltar pela porta de Sebastian e segurar Bella.

Dei uma olhada no corpo dela e, apesar de ter um corpo fenomenal, neste momento eram os meus olhos de médico que estavam em ação. Não vi sangue. Peguei o corpo desfalecido de Bella e a coloquei sentada ao lado do meu sobrinho, ajeitei-lhe o cinto de segurança e dirigi-me para Sebastian.

"Sebastian, tome conta da professora, por favor".

"Padrinho." Sebastian disse, chorando. "O que aconteceu com a Professora?"

"Não sei, querido! Provavelmente teve uma queda de pressão e perdeu os sentidos. Vamos para a casa do padrinho e de lá encomendamos o jantar. Pode ser?"

"Claro!" Enquanto eu me afastava de Sebastian e Bella para começar a dirigir, olhei para onde Jacob correu e o seu carro já não estava lá.

Passados alguns minutos nós estávamos em minha casa e nada de Bella acordar. Tirei o cinto de segurança dela e de Sebastian, pedi a ele que batesse na porta, certamente Mercedes ainda estava lá. Ela sabia que hoje eu levaria Sebastian, e Mercedes adora o meu afilhado.

Quando abriu a porta, Mercedes olhou para Sebastian e viu o menino chorando, ela o pegou no colo para consolá-lo.

"Oh, meu anjinho, o que é que aconteceu? Você caiu?" Mercedes fazia perguntas sem parar para Sebastian.

"Foi a minha professora, ela desmaiou." Conforme disse isto, Mercedes olhou na minha direção e viu Bella no meu colo, completamente desacordada. "Meu Deus!" Mercedes disse, saindo da entrada da porta de forma que eu pudesse passar.

"Boa tarde, Mercedes." Eu entrei e coloquei Bella deitada no sofá.

"Menino Edward? O que aconteceu à professora do menino Sebastian?"

"Não sei, Mercedes." E fiz sinal a ela para que Sebastian não pudesse ouvir. Ela acenou com a cabeça em compreensão.

"Mercedes, sei que é abusar da sua paciência, mas você me faria o enorme favor de dar banho neste belo menino e ligar para qualquer restaurante que ele queira e encomendar o jantar?"

"Menino Edward, não é incômodo nenhum. Você sabe perfeitamente que eu amo esse pestinha." Então ela começou a fazer cócegas em Sebastian enquanto o levava ao banheiro.

"Bella? Bella, acorde. Você já está em segurança." Fui à minha maleta e tirei o aparelho de pressão. Mesmo passados tantos minutos, a pulsação de Bella estava como a de um passarinho.

Peguei nos pés de Bella e tirei seus sapatos. Coloquei duas almofadas debaixo das suas pernas para que a pressão voltasse ao normal. Peguei o cobertor que tinha ali e o deixei cair sobre Bella. Quando eu ajeitá-la, segurando em seu cóccix, Bella emitiu um grito de dor, mas tão profundo que o meu coração doeu.

Eu ia retirar o cobertor para ver se existia alguma parte machucada quando Bella abriu os olhos e começou a chorar descontroladamente e, bem baixinho como um mantra, dizia.

"Não! Por favor, não! Já não aguento mais! Dói tudo! Já chega! Por Favor! Não!"

Cheguei mais perto dela com o coração em lágrimas, e quando fui colocar minhas mãos nos seus ombros para confortá-la, Bella deu um pulo do sofá e ficou encolhida com os olhos arregalados.

"Bella? Sou eu, Edward." Nada, ela não reagiu. Eu tentei novamente.

"Bella? Sou o padrinho de Sebastian, seu aluno".

"Edward?" Ela disse em um sussurro.

"Sim, Bella, sou eu. Vou me aproximar de você para ajudá-la. Está bem?" Bella nada disse e continuou a olhar para mim com olhos assustados.

Quando eu estava quase com a minha mão junto dela, Bella perguntou, "J-Jacob? O-onde está Jacob?"

"Não sei, Bella! Eu estava colocando o cinto de segurança em Sebastian e quando olhei, eu o vi fugindo para o carro e você caindo desmaiada." Eu disse com uma voz dolorida. "Bella? Como médico eu preciso examiná-la para ver se você não sofreu nenhuma agressão".

"NÃO!"

"Bella, por favor, acalme-se, Sebastian está no banho".

"Sebastian, oh, meu menino." Conforme ela disse isso, olhei para trás e vi o meu sobrinho com os olhinhos molhados e começando a chorar. Levantei-me e o peguei.

"Shiu, calma, Sebastian. A professora está bem".

"E-então, por que ela está assim?"

"Sebastian, vem cá." Bella disse e sentou-se no sofá, abrindo os braços para o meu sobrinho. "Desculpe se te assustei." Sebastian saiu do meu colo e correu para os braços de Bella.

"Professora? O que é que o professor Jacob fez com você?"

"Nada, meu querido, o professor Jacob não fez nada".

"Mas eu vi!" Sebastian interrompeu. "Eu o vi colocar o braço por cima dos seus ombros e falar no seu ouvido, e eu o vi passar a língua pela sua orelha." Quando Sebastian disse isso, Bella começou a chorar agarrada a ele.

"Você viu o quê, Sebastian?" Eu perguntei, já com o meu estômago dando nós.

"Eu vi o prof-"

"Shiu." Bella disse. "Já passou, meu anjo. Sinto muito por você ter visto essa cena toda".

"Bella?" Eu comecei. "Bella, eu vou colocar um processo contra esse sujeito".

"Não, Edward! O problema é entre eu e ele." Ela começou, mas eu não a deixei terminar.

"Não, Bella. O problema passou a ser meu a partir do momento em que o meu sobrinho é obrigado a assistir a cenas que ele nunca viu!"

"Lamento por isso!"

"Lamenta? Bella, você não tem culpa de nada".

_**Bella POV**_

"Edward, mais uma vez eu peço desculpas por todo o transtorno. Já me sinto melhor. Você pode, por favor, chamar um táxi para mim para-"

"Bella, lamento, mas não posso deixá-la sair neste estado. Além do mais, Sebastian já encomendou o jantar".

"Sim, Professora. Por favor, faça companhia para nós".

"Meu anjinho, estou realmente com muita pena de não jantar com vocês como estava combinado, mas-" Enquanto ela estava falando, a campainha tocou e Mercedes foi abri-la.

"Menina Alice, Dr. Jasper!"

"Olá, Mercedes".

"Mercedes, quantas vezes eu já lhe pedi para me chamar de Jasper?" Mercedes deu um sorriso como que a pedir desculpas.

"Mamãe! Papai!"

"Oi, meu amor! Como foi na escola? Bella?"

"Oi, Alice." Bella disse, levantando-se.

"Edward?" Disse Alice. "O que a professora do Sebastian está fazendo em sua casa?" Ela se aproximou do meu ouvido e disse, "Não deveria ser eu e Jasper a aproveitarmos?"

Se não fosse pela situação, eu teria rido a plenos pulmões, mas como estava eu apenas respondi, "Bella teve um pequeno contratempo e nós três combinamos de jantar".

"É, mamãe." Disse Sebastian. "A minha professora passou mal e o padrinho a trouxe para casa para cuidar dela".

"Passou mal? Bella, posso ajudar em alguma coisa?"

"Obrigada, Alice. Mas agora já me sinto muito melhor e estava pedindo para Edward chamar-me um táxi para eu ir embora".

"Mas, Professora, você prometeu que jantaria conosco".

"Eu sei, anjinho, mas, realmente-"

"Não há mais nada a dizer! Vamos todos jantar!" Disse Alice. "Edward, o que é o jantar?"

"Pergunte ao meu afilhado, foi ele quem escolheu." Edward disse com um sorriso nos lábios para o afilhado.

"Eu escolhi McDonalds!"

"Sebastian!" Disseram Edward e Alice

"Enganei vocês!" Ele começou a rir. "A tia Mercedes se ofereceu para fazer o jantar. Disse que faria a especialidade dela".

"Mercedes?" Disse Edward.

"Sim, menino?"

"Mercedes, já passou muito a hora de você ir embora, eu agradeço profundamente, mas nós pediremos alguma coisa".

"E deixar o menino Sebastian comer qualquer coisa? Nem pensar, já tenho quase tudo pronto para a salada do mar! Oh, espero que você não seja alérgica a mariscos." Mercedes disse para mim, "Caso seja, posso preparar alguma coisa bem rapidinho, mas é que os meninos adoram a minha salada do mar! Peço desculpa por não ter perguntado antes." Ela completou com a voz envergonhada.

Fui até ela, estendi minhas mãos e ela as agarrou e eu disse com a voz embargada, "Obrigada, Mercedes. Eu nunca provei a sua salada do mar, mas pelo amor que você transmite, deve ser uma verdadeira delícia. E, não, eu não sou alérgica a marisco." Mercedes deu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo e quando tentou me abraçar, eu dei um passo para trás e, com os meus olhos pedi desculpas, provocando a mesma reação nela.

_**Edward POV**_

Quando vimos a reação de Bella, minha irmã e o meu cunhado olharam para mim com interrogação. Eu apenas murmurei "depois", originando a compreensão de ambos.

"Isso quer dizer que você vai jantar conosco?" Meu afilhado perguntou, saindo do colo da mãe e pulando para o colo de Bella".

Ela abriu os braços e um sorriso do tamanho do mundo para ele. "Se não for incômodo, então sim, aceito jantar".

"Oba!" Sebastian riu.

"Edward, você poderia, por favor, dizer-me onde é o banheiro? Eu gostaria de lavar meu rosto".

"Alice? Você pode, por favor, mostrar a Bella? E se desejar tomar banho, Alice tem sempre roupa dela aqui em casa".

"Claro que sim! Vamos, Bella. Vou mostrar tudo e, depois de um dia de trabalho, nada melhor que um banho para relaxar, não é mesmo?"

"Obrigada! Tem certeza que não vou incomodar?"

"Vamos, Bella." Alice a encaminhou para o quarto de hóspedes.

"Sebastian, por que você não vai para o escritório do padrinho, liga o computador e brinca com um daqueles jogos que adora?"

"Vem, Sebastian, o papai coloca na página dos jogos".

Quando meu cunhado saiu da sala, fui ao bar preparar uma bebida para nós e sentei-me no sofá com as mãos na cabeça e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Fiquei relembrando todos os segundos e reações de Bella nesta tarde. O que fizeram a esta garota?

"Edward? O que aconteceu com Bella?" Minha irmã perguntou.

Depois de contar-lhe por alto o que tinha acontecido e as reações de Bella, minha irmã começou a chorar e meu cunhado chegou à mesma conclusão que eu.

"Edward, como médicos, infelizmente já vimos estas reações".

"Eu sei, Jasper! Eu tentei ajudar, mas como você pôde ver, ela não permite que ninguém chegue perto dela, não apenas homens, mas mulheres também".

"Oh, meu Deus!" Alice disse, limpando as lágrimas e falando com a voz embargada. "Edward, Jasper, nós temos que ajudar Bella! Seja lá como for, nós temos! Ela é tão doce e carinhosa, bonita, uma excelente professora, ela não merece isso." Alice disse, sua voz falhando. "Não merece!" Jasper envolveu minha irmã nos braços e a colocou no seu colo para dar-lhe conforto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Esse Jacob merece morrer, isso sim! Que cara nojento... Será que Bella vai deixar que a família Cullen se aproxime dela e a ajude?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

_**Bella POV**_

Quando Alice me deixou sozinha, comecei a pensar no que tinha acontecido hoje e quantas palavras proferidas por Jacob me fizeram lembrar a primeira vez que fui violentada pelos meus tios.

Liguei a água de forma a encher a banheira e, quando a água começou a cair, as lágrimas começaram também.

"_Bella? Bella, acorde! Anda, querida, hoje é uma grande noite!"_

"_Tia? Tia, o que aconteceu? Que horas são?"_

"_As horas não interessam, minha querida. Hoje é a grande noite!"_

"_Hein? Grande noite por que, tia? O que aconteceu?"_

"_Minha querida, a sua menstruação já acabou?'_

"_Sim, tia. Acabou há dois dias. Por quê?"_

"_Porque assim não tem chance de você ficar grávida!"_

"_Grávida? Mas como é que eu posso ficar grávida se nunca… TIA?"_

"_Shiu, minha querida. Sem escândalos. Hoje você vai aprender a fazer amor!"_

"_A-amor?"_

"_Sim! O seu tio está se preparando. E eu vim preparar você. Eu disse a ele para não se preocupar que você se comportaria bem"._

"_Não, tia, não, por favor! Eu não quero! EU NÃO QUERO!"_

"_Fique calada!" Ela deu-me um tapa. "Oh, minha querida, desculpe. Eu disse que não bateria em você"._

"_Mas, tia, pode bater-me a vontade. Eu prefiro uma surra de cinto, ficar toda marcada, mas isso não, por favor, isso não!"_

"_Oh, minha querida, mas você ficará marcada, pode ter certeza que você ficará marcada. Nenhum homem nunca mais olhará para você como mulher! Agora venha. Vamos te depilar, e acho bom você ficar quieta, senão pode acabar se cortando"._

_Com isto, minha tia levou-me até o banheiro e me fez deitar, retirou minhas roupas e começou a depilar-me com uma gilete._

"_Abra bem as pernas e não se mexa, senão os cortes machucarão muito mais quando estiver no ato." Completamente entorpecida, eu fiz o que ela mandou._

_Passados alguns minutos, ela mandou-me lavar e deitar na cama de pernas abertas._

"_Pronto! Está linda, Bella!"_

"_Aro?" Ela o chamou. "Ela está pronta, querido!"_

"_Tia, que mal eu lhe fiz para permitir tal barbaridade?" Perguntei, já chorando._

"_Barbaridade? Querida, como é que você pode chamar de barbaridade um ato tão lindo?"_

"_Mas não é consentido. Não da minha parte!"_

"_Bella, Bella, Bella! Vou ter que retirá-la da escola! Você está muito sabida"._

"_Não tia, não! Por favor, não!"_

"_Bella? Você está pronta, querida?" Meu tio perguntou quando entrou no quarto completamente nu, acariciando seu membro. Eu já tinha visto em livros e revistas um homem nu, mas nunca ao vivo e comecei a encolher-me toda._

"_Bella, fique como estava, querida. Senão vai ser muito mais doloroso pra você. Mas primeiro vamos deixá-la bem molhada para o seu tio! Com isto, minha tia começou a abrir minhas pernas, pegou um tubo e lambuzou-me toda com uma substância viscosa._

"_Pronto, querido. Ela está toda preparada, na parte da frente e atrás" Atrás? E quando a realidade bateu, comecei a balançar a cabeça, chorar, fechar as pernas e meus olhos devem ter ficado tão arregalados de medo que o meu tio disse, "Ela está mais que pronta! Você fica, querida?"_

"_Eu não perderia por nada!" Meu tio a beijou com sofreguidão e, ao se aproximar de mim, disse a ela, "Rachel, não quero me cansar, por favor, traga as cordas!"_

_Depois dos meus tios me colocarem de joelhos e amarrarem minhas mãos aos meus pés, meu tio disse, "Venha, Rachel, coloque a cabeça de Bella em seu colo, sempre que ela gritar, quero olhar no seu rosto"._

_Nisto, senti meu tio vir atrás de mim, "Bella, você está linda. Estou ansioso. Você deve ser super apertadinha! Ah! Eu quase gozo só de pensar!" Senti meu tio colocar sua mão nas minhas nádegas e dizer, "Está linda! Tão brilhante!" E ele deu-me uma palmada com tanta força que eu desequilibrei-me e rebolei na cama. Meus tios voltaram a colocar-me na posição e então meu tio invadiu-me com tanta força que eu perdi os sentidos, literalmente!_

_Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas acordei exatamente na mesma posição com uma dor infernal na minha vagina e no meu ânus._

"_Querida, já acordou?" Disse a minha tia. "Aquilo que você fez não deve voltar a se repetir!" Ela disse com o rosto sério. "Você deixou seu tio completamente desolado!"_

"_O-o q-que é que eu f-fiz?" Perguntei, chorando de dor. "O-o que v-vocês fizeram comigo?"_

"_Bella? Já acordou?" Perguntou o meu tio. "Ótimo! Olha, enquanto você estava desacordada, enfiei um plug anal em você para deixá-la prontinha para o meu pau, você sabe… ele é grande e grosso!" Ele disse cheio de orgulho._

_Era por isso que eu sentia tanta dor no meu ânus, com a voz carregada de sofrimento eu pedi, "T-tire, por favor, tire, d-dói muito"._

"_Querida, você ficará com ele colocado durante o resto do dia até a noite, para te deixar bem relaxada!"_

"_Você não pode dizer que não pensamos no seu bem-estar!" Minha tia disse com a voz cheia de sarcasmo e acrescentou, "Quero que saiba que, se você perder os sentidos novamente, vamos te acordar de qualquer maneira. Portanto, seja uma menina forte e aguente!"_

"_Vamos lá, Bella, empina bem essa bundinha para mim." Conforme disse isso, ele voltou a enfiar em mim bem forte. A dor de ser violentada misturada à dor que eu já possuía, mais o fato do plug anal parecer ter entrado ainda mais, fez-me perder os sentidos novamente. Mas desta vez eles fizeram o que prometeram, meu tio ainda não tinha saído de dentro de mim e minha tia estava dando-me tantos tapas no rosto para me manter acordada que cheguei a sentir o gosto de sangue. Eu não possuía quaisquer forças para chorar, quanto mais gritar, senti que estava sendo queimada na minha vagina cada vez que o meu tio tirava e introduzia novamente, dava-me a sensação que era fogo, e meus ânus estava sendo dilacerado, pois a força com que a pélvis do meu tio batia em mim obrigava o plug anal a entrar ainda mais._

"_Isso, Bella! Como eu calculava você é muito apertadinha. Espero que esteja sendo tão bom para você como está para mim! Estou quase gozando"._

"_Bella? Seu tio quer gozar na sua boca." Eu fiquei completamente em pânico. "Portanto, quando ele estiver pronto, ele ficará na sua frente e você vai chupá-lo e lambê-lo todo! "CUIDADO, Bella, não uses os dentes, pois será muito pior pra você se estiver pensando nisso. Não pense que não pegarei a gilete e te cortarei toda!"_

"_Ahhhhhh! Querida, arrume Bella, estou quase lá!"_

_Quando vi o pênis do meu tio junto ao meu rosto, comecei a ter ânsias de vômito. Minha tia puxou-me pelos cabelos e disse, "VOCÊ VAI ENGOLIR TUDO! VAI DEIXAR O SEU TIO LIMPINHO!"_

_Senti o pênis do meu tio entrando na minha boca e batendo na minha garganta, as ânsias não pararam, e enquanto o meu tio agarrou minha cabeça e começou a enfiar com mais velocidade e força, minha tia foi ao meu ânus e começou a rodar o plug anal, e como já fazia algum tempo que estava colocado, deu-me a sensação de que estava colado. Soltei um grito abafado pelo pênis do meu tio._

_Segundos depois, ouvi meu tio ofegar bem alto e senti um sabor horrível entrando na minha boca, tentei desviar o rosto, mas a pressão que ele fez com sua mãos foi tanta que não consegui desviar um milímetro._

"_Isso, Bella, isso. Limpe bem o tio, limpe. Hum! Sua boca também é tão boa!"_

_Quando já não sentia nenhum sabor estranho na boca, meu tio retirou-se, pegou nos meus cabelos colocando-me sentada, e o plug entrou ainda mais, provocando mais dor, e disse, "Bella, você foi excelente. Mal posso esperar para entrar no seu ânus"._

"_Bella?" Disse a minha tia. "Vou desamarrar suas mãos e pés, você vai ao banheiro lavar-se, mas não tire o plug. Estamos entendidas? Se você não tivesse desmaiado por tantas horas, pdoeria tê-lo tirado durante umas horas, mas assim, como já é quase hora de almoço, não vale a pena"._

_Quando minha tia me desamarrou, caí estendida na cama e reparei que meus pulsos estavam machucados. Olhei para os meus tornozelos e vi a mesma situação._

_Depois de ter feito o que me mandaram a muito custo, pois qualquer movimento que fizesse tinha a sensação que o Plug dilacerava-me por completo, minha tia entrou com uma refeição para mim._

"_Sente-se, querida." Ela disse._

"_N-não consigo... d-dói muito, tia." E as lágrimas que estavam contidas começaram a cair descontroladamente._

"_Bella? Sente-se imediatamente. Pense bem, nós poderíamos ter enfiado o plug com você acordada, assim você nem sentiu"._

"_Mas dói, tia"._

"_SENTE-SE!" Fiz o que ela mandou com as lágrimas sempre caindo, pois a dor estava se tornando insuportável._

"_Minha querida, você tem que se alimentar bem, precisa de muita força, pois logo à noite seu tio quer experimentar o teu ânus"._

"_Não, tia, por favor, não, já dói tanto, eu não vou aguentar"._

"_Vai aguentar sim. Se você pensar em desmaiar novamente, nós a acordaremos da mesma forma. Agora, coma tudo"._

_Comecei a beliscar a comida sem forças nem para comer._

"_Beba o suco todo, Bella"._

"_T-tia, posso p-pedir um com-comprimido para as dores? Estão in-insuportáveis"._

"_Não precisa, Bella, esse suco tem um sonífero que vai colocar você para dormir e poderá descansar um pouco." Olhei para a minha tia com os olhos arregalados._

"_O quê? Você tem que descansar para logo ter força"._

"_Agora, deite-se na na cama de barriga para cima e abre bem essas pernas, quero colocar uma pomada para ajudar a cicatrizar alguns cortes que tem na sua vagina, sabe que seu tio é muito forte"._

"_Tia, não tenho forças"._

"_Tudo bem." E conforme disse isso, ela pegou meus cabelos fazendo-me cair no chão. Com a queda o plug começou a sair. Soltei um grito tão alto que fiquei sufocada pelo choro. Olhei para o plug e fiquei chocada com a largura, equivalia ao diâmetro de 3 dedos._

_Ela arrastou-me pelo chão até chegar à cama, deitando meu peito em cima da cama e deixando minhas pernas penduradas. "Aro, venha aqui. Preciso da sua ajuda"._

"_Diga, Rachel?"_

"_O plug caiu, segure os braços dela e o tronco"._

"_Agora você vai ver como dói introduzir o plug anal." Ao dizer isso, senti os braços fortes do meu tio prendendo-me e senti os dedos da minha tia passando alguma coisa que ardia muito na minha vagina e, infelizmente, ainda consegui sentir o plug abrindo caminho no meu ânus. Não sei se foi colocado depressa ou devagar, pois a dor e a queimação foram tanta que acabei, mais uma vez, desmaiando._

_Não faço ideia de quantas horas estive inconsciente, mas fui acordada em uma posição completamente embaraçosa e da mesma forma que antes. Aos tapas._

"_Gostou da cadeira? Chama-se cadeira de surra, é utilizada pelos dominantes com as submissas! Foi o seu tio que comprou especialmente para você! Não ficou orgulhosa?"_

_Não consegui falar, gritar, nada! Não porque não quisesse, mas porque tinha uma bola enfiada na minha boca, que era presa na minha cabeça, pois sentia as minhas bochechas comprimidas pelo material. A minha posição? Barriga apoiada numa barra, mãos presas numas algemas quase junto ao chão, fazendo com que meus braços estivessem bem esticados, e a minha cabeça voltada para baixo, as pernas abertas, com os tornozelos amarrados a umas correntes que eu não conseguia nem mexer meus quadris._

"_Agora! Vamos ver esse plug anal." Conforme falou, ela começou a querer rodá-lo, mas como esteve muitas horas no meu corpo, acabou ficando preso. Ela forçou e a única coisa que consegui foi balançar a cabeça e emitir pequenos gemidos de dor pelo nariz._

_Ela deu um tapa forte na minha bunda e disse, "Pare quieta, daqui a pouco o seu tio chega e você ainda não está preparada. Já sei!" Ouci os passos dela se afastarem um pouco e segundos depois regressarem. Senti algo bem gelado no meu ânus e senti novamente o plug sendo girado, senti que desta vez ele cedeu, e toda aquela largura é retirada de forma lenta, torturante e dilacerante._

_As lágrimas que deixei cair eram do tamanho de bolas._

"_Rachel? Ela está preparada, querida?" Ouvi a voz do meu tio e não consegui me conter, fiz xixi pelas pernas abaixo com o pavor que senti._

"_Bella!" Senti uma palmada bem forte na minha bunda. "Olha aí o que você fez! Só um minuto, querido, vou limpar"._

_Senti uma toalha molhada na minha vagina e nas minhas pernas. Depois senti novamente algo viscoso ser colocado na minha vagina e no meu ânus._

"_Pronto, Aro. Bella está pronta para você, meu amor!"_

"_Obrigado, Rachel. Bella, se eu suspeitasse que você ficaria tão linda nesta posição eu teria comprado esta cadeira há muito tempo! Sabe, tenho a sensação que o meu pau está ainda maior e mais grosso só pela ansiedade de entrar nessa sua bundinha apertada! Rachel, quero que você fique sentada em frente a ela, para o caso de ela desmaiar, assim você consegue acordá-la logo. Quero que ela sinta tudo entrando nessa bundinha. Quero que ela sinta as minhas bolas batendo nela"._

_E a tortura repetiu-se novamente!_

_Como não conseguia gritar para ajudar a extravasar a dor, assim que meu tio enfiou o seu membro no meu ânus, acabei perdendo os sentidos. Fui acordada novamente e meu tio retirou-se. Quando o senti novamente encostar-se em mim, ele disse, "Sabe, Bella, talvez não seja má ideia você perder os sentidos, assim posso enfiar várias vezes muito devagar"._

_Fiquei uma semana sem conseguir me levantar. Fiquei quatro dias sem conseguir evacuar. Sempre que fazia xixi eu tinha dor e queimação que me provocavam lágrimas. Essa tortura durou cerca de um ano e meio. Meus tios eram inteligentes e então, para eu não faltar muito às aulas, eles começavam a tortura às quintas-feira para que pudesse regressar às aulas às terças-feira. Eles justificavam minhas faltas alegando que passaríamos esses dias na casa de campo._

_Certo dia, depois de mais um abuso sem sentido, meus tios informaram-me que passariam uns dias na famosa casa de campo. Eles normalmente faziam isso sempre depois de eu ser violentada. Como eu ficava completamente rasgada, meu tio dizia que não gostava assim. Ele dizia que gostava de me sentir apertadinha. Então, dessa vez, ao fim de dois dias, fiz um esforço sobrehumano e arrumei algumas roupas. Eu sabia que eles possuíam algum dinheiro dentro do pote de bolachas, mas como pensavam que eu passaria esses dias de cama, nem se preocuparam em retirá-lo. Com uma coragem que até hoje não sei onde fui buscar, pois as dores eram tantas, mas tantas, que bastava dar um passo para quase perder os sentidos, juntei a roupa e o dinheiro, saí de casa e peguei o primeiro táxi que vi. Eu nem sabia para onde estava indo. Eu só queria sair dali! É óbvio que meus tios não me procuraram, nem comunicaram às autoridades o meu desaparecimento._

Ainda hoje, ao fim de sete anos, felizmente não sei nada sobre eles!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam? Quando li essa fic, fiquei super tensa com essas descrições do que aconteceu com Bella, é horrível pensar que essas coisas infelizmente acontecem na vida real... vamos esperar que ela deixe os Cullen cuidarem dela, certo?_

_Então, só postarei o próximo cap. quando tiver no mínimo 10 reviews! _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_**Edward POV**_

Eu estava conversando com minha irmã, meu cunhado e meu afilhado quando Mercedes disse, "Menino Edward! A salada do mar está pronta! Posso servir?"

Olhei para a minha irmã e pedi, "Alice, você pode, por favor, ver se Bella já está pronta?"

"Claro!"

"Mercedes, vou ajudar a colocar a mesa e você vai se sentar conosco, e não aceito um não!"

"Obrigada, menino Edward. É muita gentileza sua".

Enquanto me dirigia para a sala de jantar, vi Alice caminhando junto com Bella e o rosto dela transmitia um sofrimento tão grande que até mesmo Sebastian percebeu, correndo para os seus braços e perguntando, "Professora? Fez dodói?"

"Não, meu menino." Bella respondeu, dando-lhe um beijinho. "É apenas aquela dor de cabeça chata que te falei".

"Posso dar beijinhos? Mamãe fala que quando estamos com dodói dar beijinhos ajuda a dor a ir embora".

"Claro que sim. Tenho certeza que se você der muitos beijinhos a minha dor vai embora rapidinho." Enquanto falava, ela apertou Sebastian contra ela e vi uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Eu, Alice, Jasper e Mercedes ficamos olhando uns para os outros com lágrimas nos olhos. O que aconteceu a esta mulher? Que maldades fizeram a ela que a fazem inclusive recusar o abraço de outra pessoa do mesmo sexo? Meu Deus, que barbaridades fizeram a esta pessoa?

Eu queria, NÃO! **EU QUERO** ganhar a confiança desta mulher e provar-lhe que nem todas as pessoas são animais! Eu quero lhe provar que existem pessoas boas. Eu quero lhe mostrar que **EU** sou uma pessoa boa e que ela pode confiar em mim!

Por sorte Jasper é psicólogo, vou pedir a ele para que, sem que Bella dê conta, tente analisar o que se passou com ela.

"Bella?" Alice disse, "Vamos jantar?"

"Claro!" Bella respondeu, limpando a lágrima antes de Sebastian olhar para o seu rosto. "Já estou com uma carinha melhor? Pois a minha dor de cabeça diminui bastante." Bella disse para Sebastian.

"Sim, Professora. Já está com um sorriso".

"Sebastian? Quando não estivermos no colégio, você pode me chamar de Bella, está bem?"

"Posso chamá-la de tia Bella?" Conforme Sebastian usa a palavra 'tia', o corpo de Bella treme de tal forma que ela tem de colocar Sebastian no chão. Alice e Jasper olham para mim e eu aceno em concordância para eles. Eles também perceberam que alguém com este prenome foi o causador de toda a tristeza e dor que Bella carrega.

"Desculpe, meu querido. Você pode escolher outra denominação? É que essa não é muito-"

"Madrinha!" Eu digo. "Quando não estiver no colégio você pode chamar Bella de madrinha. Certamente Rosalie não vai se importar de compartilhar".

"Edward, eu não quero-"

"Que nada." Disse Alice. "Minha cunhada também é muito legal. Você vai adorar conhecê-la. Agora vamos! Vamos jantar que este meu pimpolho tem que comer. Bella, você quer ajudar a colocar a mesa?"

"Claro".

O jantar estava correndo bem. Bella estava sentada entre Alice e Sebastian. Jasper estava ao lado de Alice, eu ao lado de Sebastian e Mercedes ao meu lado. Quando acabamos o jantar, Mercedes ofereceu-se para colocar Sebastian para dormir. Quando o meu afilhado adormeceu, Mercedes veio se despedir de todos nós.

"Mercedes, depois fazemos as contas das horas extras, está certo?"

"Menino Edward, não me ofenda, por favor. Estive na companhia de um pedaço desta família que tanto amo, fui um pouco avó. Nada me dá mais prazer".

"Obrigado, Mercedes." Eu disse, dirigindo-me a ela e a abraçando. "Você sabe que também pertence a esta família, certo?"

"Obrigada, menino. Bom, boa noite a todos." Depois de todos se despedirem de Mercedes, fomos para sala de estar e nos servimos de alguns drinks.

Conversávamos sobre tudo um pouco, até Jasper, em tom de brincadeira, perguntar-me, "Então, Edward? Como andam todas as suas pacientes?" Provocando uma risada com gosto de Alice e um franzir de testa por parte de Bella.

"Posso perguntar também como andam as suas pacientes?"

"Ah! Mas eu também tenho pacientes masculinos!" E todos começaram a rir, exceto Bella".

"Bella?" Disse Alice. "Não leve a mal estes dois, eles estão sempre se provocando".

"Não entendo".

"Eu explico. Meu marido é psicólogo, Edward é ginecologista. Completando isso, meu pai é cirurgião e o meu outro irmão, Emmet, dermatologista. Eu fui a única que fugiu da profissão".

"Você fugiu, mas é uma linda designer." Meu cunhado disse com voz orgulhosa pelo sucesso da esposa. "Você simplesmente seguiu os passos da sua mãe." Com isto ele deu um beijo cheio de amor nela.

Bella ficou olhando para todos nós e a interação da minha irmã com o marido e, de repente, virou-se para mim.

"G-ginecologista?" Bella perguntou com medo.

"Sim." Respondi cautelosamente.

"G-ginecologista?" Ela perguntou de novo, sua voz beirando o pânico.

"Algum problema, Bella?" Minha irmã pergunta. Mas Bella não desvia seu olhar dos meus olhos.

"Por isso você disse que podia me ajudar?" Ela pergunta, sua voz cheia de medo. "Você quer me ver, é?"

"Bella? Bella, está tudo bem?" Minha irmã perguntou.

"É isso, Edward? Você quer me 'examinar'?" Ela diz, sua voz carregada de sarcasmo.

Levantei-me do meu lugar e tentei aproximar-me de Bella.

"NÃO!" Bella disse, quase gritando. "Não se aproxime de mim!"

"Bella..." Estendi minhas mãos para ela. "Por favor, Bella, aqui ninguém vai lhe fazer mal".

"Bella?" Minha irmã disse. "Bella, nós podemos ajudar." Ela falou com a voz embargada.

"Não! Não! Por favor, eu não quero mais. Nunca mais! Por favor! Não!" E ao dizer isso, Bella começou a chorar com uma dor que atingiu todos nós.

Alice começou a chorar também. E Jasper teve uma reação que me deixou chocado. "Bella?" Ele chamou. "Bella?" Desta vez ele aumentou a voz.

Bella levantou a cabeça e quando olhou para ele, seus olhos tinham tanto sofrimento, mágoa, dor.

"Bella! Eu não vou me aproximar de você, mas preciso que olhe dentro dos meus olhos." E ela o fez. "As pessoas que estão dentro desta sala, nunca, e vou dizer novamente, nunca poderão lhe fazer mal".

Bella baixou a cabeça e começou a soluçar com uma força que fez nossos pêlos se arrepiarem.

"Bella? Olhe para mim." E ela levantou novamente a cabeça. "Bella, faz bem ter um ombro amigo. Um abraço. Um carinho".

"NÃO! Por favor, eu não quero. Nunca mais! Dói muito! Muito".

Alice agarrou-se ao meu pescoço e começou a chorar com uma intensidade que obrigou Bella a olhar para ela.

"A-Alice? Você também já sofreu muito?"

"Não, Bella. Estou sofrendo agora por vê-la desse jeito".

"Está sofrendo? Por mim?"

"Sim".

_**Bella POV**_

Ouvi Alice dizer sim. Desde que fui viver com meus tios, nunca mais ninguém se importou ou sofreu comigo. Sempre provocavam-me sofrimento. FIQUEI CHOCADA!

Olhei para os olhos de Edward e ele retribui o olhar com dor. Vi inclusive uma lágrima caindo pelo seu rosto e segui o trajeto com os olhos. A lágrima morreu na sua boca. E eu senti algo que nunca senti antes em toda a minha vida. Tive uma sensação estranha na minha barriga, deixando-me com dificuldade para respirar. A sensação que tive é que, se eu permitisse uma abertura a este homem, ele cuidaria de mim e me trataria bem. Mas eu tenho tanto medo! Como que para firmar as minhas certezas, Edward começou a falar.

"Bella? Deixe-me cuidar de você. Deixe-me protegê-la. Deixe-me acabar com esse sofrimento. Eu não vou chegar perto de você, nem tocá-la, até que me seja dada permissão por você".

Reparei no carinho e cuidado como ele envolvia sua irmã em seus braços. E permiti-me fazer uma coisa que nunca pensei fazer. Estendi um braço para ele. Jasper, percebendo a situação, retirou Alice dos braços do irmão e a envolveu nos seus. Edward caminhou bem devagar com um braço estendido também, nunca desviando o meu olhar. Quando os nossos dedos se tocaram, senti a mesma eletricidade que senti quando nos cumprimentamos. Edward deu mais um passo e, quando dei por mim, eu estava fazendo exatamente o mesmo, permitindo que o meu corpo, ao fim de mais de nove anos, se encostasse a outro corpo.

Mas desta vez a sensação era divina, pacífica, relaxante, eletrizante. Tantas sensações diferentes que eu não conseguia expressar todas elas.

"Bella." Edward disse, quase como se adorasse o meu nome. "Obrigado por permitir".

"Edward!" E comecei a chorar. Mas este choro não era de dor ou sofrimento. Foi quase como um choro para lavar a alma.

"Shiu. Calma. Eu estou aqui. E não vou permitir nunca mais que você sofra. Eu quero que você aprenda a confiar em mim. A confiar na minha família. Quero que saiba que estaremos sempre aqui!

_**Edward POV**_

"Bella?" Minha irmã a chamou. "Por favor, permita-me abraçá-la".

Bella olhou para mim e dei um olhar de que estava tudo bem e Bella começou a soltar o meu corpo e olhou para Alice. Esta olhou para Bella, soltou seu marido e lentamente começou a caminhar para ela de braços abertos. Bella encolheu-se um pouco, mas quando a mão de Alice tocou no rosto de Bella, ela fechou os olhos e permitiu que minha irmã se aproximasse mais um pouco, envolvendo-a nos seus pequenos braços.

"Alice!"

"Calma, Bella. Estamos aqui e vamos ajudá-la. Sempre".

Jasper perguntou se podia se aproximar e, sem soltar Alice, Bella aceitou um abraço de Jasper.

"Obrigada!" Bella disse com a voz carregada de amor. "Obrigada! Tem sido tão doloroso por tantos anos. Obrigada!" Ao terminar a frase, ela olhou para mim. Abri os braços e Bella jogou-se completamente contra mim.

Inalei o cheiro do seu cabelo e senti um delicioso odor de morangos. Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou dentro dos meus olhos, eu não tinha reparado que estava chorando até Bella levantar a mão e enxugar a minha lágrima.

"Não chore. Por favor, não chore".

"Bella... o que lhe aconteceu? Que maldades e barbaridades fizeram a você?"

"Edward... é muito difícil para mim".

"Bella?" Jasper disse. "Imagino que seja muito difícil, mas preciso dizer-lhe algo. Agora que você começou a se abrir, se não contar o que lhe aconteceu, se não se libertar desse pesadelo, você voltará a se fechar e depois não conseguirá seguir em frente".

"Bella? Por favor, ouça Jasper, você já sabe que ele é psicólogo. Confie. Por favor." Implorou minha irmã.

"Bella, se você quiser conversar com apenas um de nós, vamos compreender." Jasper comentou.

"Isso vai me fazer bem?"

"Certamente que sim. A princípio vai sentir como se estivesse passando por tudo novamente, mas basta lembrar-se que está nos braços de um de nós, ou rodeada por nós. Tenha a percepção que está segura e no final vai se sentir leve e em paz. Quando quiser chorar, chore. Quando quiser gritar, grite. Quando quiser xingar, xingue. Mas permita-se libertar".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju<strong>_

_Bella está permitindo que a família Cullen se aproxime dela... e agora, será que ela vai se abrir e contar tudo o que aconteceu com ela?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**Bella POV**_

Ouvi Jasper e comecei a pensar. _Será que se eu contar eles continuarão gostando de mim?_ Tenho que pensar que sou professora do filho de duas pessoas que estão nesta sala e afilhado de outra. _E se eles ficarem tão enojados que farão queixa de mim para a direção do colégio? E se eu perder ainda mais do que já perdi? _

Não sei se por verem as minhas feições, eles começaram a falar, primeiro Edward, em seguida Alice e por último Jasper.

"Bella, não se preocupe. Como médico eu já vi muitas coisas horríveis, repugnantes. Não é o passado que define uma pessoa, mas o seu caráter e virtude".

"Bella? Você está entre amigos. Lembra-se de combinar com Sebastian que fora do colégio é para ele chamá-la de madrinha? Pois bem, hoje é sexta-feira, você só voltará a ser professora de Sebastian na segunda de manhã. E, mesmo assim, não vai alterar o carinho que sinto por você".

"Bella, como médico psicólogo, independentemente de estar em horário de consultas ou não, a minha doutrina não me permite levar este assunto para outras paredes sem serem estas. Confie em nós, por favor. Você acha mesmo que permitiríamos que Sebastian continuasse no colégio quando foi para lá se achássemos que você não era respeitável? Você tem de perceber, e vai começar a aprender, que eu estudo sempre tudo e todos. Inclusive, se quiser, posso lhe dizer desde já quem foram as pessoas que lhe fizeram tanto mal. Não posso apontá-las por si só, mas posso lhe dizer qual o grau de parentesco".

Fiquei abismada, petrificada. "Tudo bem." Eu comecei a chorar. "M-mas, por favor, n-não tenham no-nojo de mim." Quando acabei de falar, senti os braços de Edward apertarem-me ainda mais e dizer.

"Nunca, Bella. O que quer que tenha lhe acontecido, não poderíamos sentir nojo de você. De quem lhe fez tais barbaridades sim, mas de você, nunca!"

"Vamos sentar." Disse Jasper.

Edward encaminhou-me para o sofá.

_**Edward POV**_

Quando Bella começou a falar, ficamos em estado de choque.

"_Tudo começou quando eu tinha 16 anos." _Alice colocou as mãos na boca e abafou um grito. Jasper puxou o corpo dela para o seu colo e a envolveu em seus braços.

"_Os meus pais, Renée e Charlie, faleceram em um acidente de carro. Eles vinham para casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Charlie era policial e Renée era empresária. Nós vivíamos em uma cidade de Washington. Quando eles estavam praticamente chegando em casa, em uma curva, um caminhão perdeu a direção e passou por cima da viatura de Charlie. Eu estava na escola e quando cheguei em casa, em vez de ver a viatura de Charlie, vi a viatura do colega dele, Ben"._

"_Assim que olhei para Ben, percebi que alguma coisa não estava certa. Junto dele estava uma mulher e um outro homem que eu nunca tinha visto. Ben explicou-me que se tratava do psicólogo da polícia e da assistente social por parte da polícia. Eu comecei imediatamente a chorar e chamar pelos meus pais. Ben agarrou-me pelos ombros e pediu que entrássemos. Dentro de casa, Ben sentou-se no sofá ao meu lado, do outro lado a assistente social e em frente o tal psicólogo"._

"_Foi ele quem me contou o que tinha acontecido com meus pais. Depois de muito chorar, gritar, não admitir a verdade, a assistente social voltou-se para mim e disse que sabia que a minha mãe tinha uma irmã que era casada, sem filhos, e que viviam em Chicago. Ela informou-me que eles já tinham conhecimento do acontecido e que vinham para cá, de forma a me levar com eles, pois eu ainda era menor e não poderia ficar sozinha. Ela ainda disse que eu ficasse tranquila, pois já tinha falado com a segurança social daquela região e que, independentemente de não haver nada contra os meus tios, eles ficariam de olho durante um tempo"._

"_Ben ficou essa noite comigo. Ele ficou no sofá e eu fui para o meu quarto. No dia seguinte bem cedo aparecerem Aro e Rachel, meus tios. Eu não tinha muito contato com eles, pois viviam em outro estado. Eles ajudaram a fazer a minha mala e, após mais alguns esclarecimentos por parte da assistente social e do psicólogo, lá fomos nós rumo a Chicago"._

"_Durante os primeiros meses correu tudo bem, dentro do normal. Eles deram-me um quarto que era pequeno, mas em boas condições. De vez em quando a assistente social passava lá em casa para falar comigo e com os meus tios. Mas, ao fim de seis meses, eles deram poderes totais aos meus tios para continuarem a cuidar de mim. Eu sempre pensei que aquela casa fosse apenas de um andar até que, ao fim de aproximadamente sete meses vivendo com eles, eles passaram-me para um quarto no porão, dizendo que precisavam do meu quarto para fazer um escritório. Como eu estava vivendo de favor na casa deles, mudei-me e ainda agradeci, pois o quarto era bem maior. Mal desconfiava eu a razão de terem me passado para aquele quarto"._

Eu já desconfiava que fosse alguns "tios" que praticaram tantas maldades a Bella, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que fossem sangue do seu sangue. E quanto mais Bella contava, mais nojo eu sentia daquelas pessoas.

Bella contou a primeira vez que Aro tocou seus seios, contou a primeira vez que Aro enfiou os dedos em sua vagina, a maldade que a própria tia lhe fez quando introduziu três dedos dentro dela e a fez perder a virgindade daquela forma. Ela contou a primeira vez que a violentaram e lhe colocaram o plug anal de dimensões catastróficas para uma virgem.

Bella contou tudo sempre de cabeça baixa e chorando.

De vez em quando eu atirava um olhar para Alice e, sempre que Bella comentava alguma atrocidade praticada com ela, Alice encolhia-se e seu rosto vincava de dor, náuseas, horror. Quando Bella contou da cadeira de surra, Alice agarrou-se ao marido e começou um choro que não tinha fim.

Foi extremamente complicado ouvir Bella contar como o "tio" ficava satisfeito sempre que praticava sexo anal com ela de forma violenta que provocava-lhe desmaios constantes. E a forma grosseira como a acordavam destes desmaios. Doeu muito ouvir que a "tia", às quartas-feira à noite, introduzia-lhe o plug para que no dia seguinte ela estivesse pronta para receber o "tio".

Por fim Bella contou como conseguiu fugir.

_**Bella POV**_

Eu já tinha contado praticamente tudo e veio-me à memória a última vez que fui violentada.

_Era quarta-feira, eu estava dormindo. Não sei que horas eram, mas ouvi a porta do meu quarto ser aberta e a minha tia entrar com um saco nas mãos. Bem, não era um saco, era **O **saco. Continha lubrificantes, giletes, cordas, algemas e o plug anal. _

"_Vamos, Bella, acorde! Está na hora de se preparar. Amanhã é dia!"_

"_Tia, por favor, eu peço só desta vez, esta semana não, ainda não consegui defecar, estou cheia de dores, não vou aguentar!"_

"_Você sabe que isso é bom, certo? É sinal que o seu ânus é apertadinho como o teu tio gosta… Vá, pare de reclamar e coloque-se na cadeira de surra, eu ainda tenho que te depilar"._

"_Tia! Eu lhe imploro, por favor. Eu ainda nem consigo me sentar"._

"_Ok, você escolheu. Você já sabe que pode ser por bem ou por mal, você escolheu por mal, não é? Então prepare-se e não grite, não emita nem um sopro e eu garanto que não te corto… caso contrário-" Enquanto ela falava, pegou nos meus cabelo e colocou-me na cadeira de surra. Ela começou a fazer a depilação, mas desta vez não usou nenhum produto e senti a gilete cortar meus pêlos púbicos provocando uma dor alucinadora._

_Ouvi o saco ser remexido e senti uma coisa áspera passando na minha vagina com força e ouvi a minha tia, "Costumo molhar a toalha para tirar os pêlos que não caem, mas hoje, ops… esqueci"._

"_Então, querida Bella, está gostando do tratamento VIP? Sabe, estou aqui pensando, será que utilizo lubrificante para colocar o plug em você, ou vai assim a seco mesmo?" Como ela mandou que eu não fizesse barulho, eu não disse nada. "Hum. Não responde, então será-"_

"_Não, tia, eu respondo, por favor…"_

"_A seco, não é? Bem que achei que você gostaria assim"._

"_Tia, por favor." Eu implorei, chorando alto._

"_Eu não te disse que se fizesses barulho seria muito pior?" Comecei a levantar-me da cadeira de surra para fugir da minha tia, mas não percebi que o meu tio tinha entrado no quarto. Quando eu estava fazendo força nas pernas para me erguer, meu tio puxou meus cabelos, obrigando-me a permanecer na mesma posição, e ordenou à minha tia._

"_Quero essas pernas presas agora." O que ela prontamente fez. "Agora, Rachel, enquanto eu a seguro, quero ver você enfiando o plug nela, mas, primeiro, quero que Bella o chupe bem, para que fique bem molhado"._

"_Bella, quanto mais você o chupar e molhar, melhor será para você quando ele entrar nesse seu ânus apertadinho. Agora, chupe!" E com todas as forças que possuía, lambuzei bem o plug para que a sua entrada não fosse ainda mais dolorosa. "Isso. Você está ficando boa em chupar... Agora, Rachel, enfie o plug"._

_E a minha tia fez força para que plug entrasse, mas como estava seco e eu estava tão dolorida que me encolhi mais, o plug não entrou. Cheguei a pensar por um momento que este fosse um minuto de sorte, talvez eles desistissem, mas…_

"_Rachell, venha aqui segurar esta vagabunda. Vou te ensinar a enfiar o plug quando está seco"._

"_Primeiro você abre bem este buraquinho lindo que ela tem aqui, depois você enfia a ponta do plug, começa a rodar e a enfiar, a rodar e a enfiar, quando perceber que ele já não sai, você dá uma palmada com força nele e, pronto! Entrou ou não?"_

_Querem que descreva a dor? Não tem palavras!_

"_Agora, Rachel, pegue-a pelos cabelos e a traga aqui"._

"_Quer que eu a deite na cama?" Enquanto perguntava, ela colocou meu corpo em pé, sempre puxando-me pelos cabelos, "Quer que desamarre os tornozelos dela?"_

"_Não, querida. Ela não disse que não aguentava as dores e que ainda não tinha conseguido sentar-se?"_

"_Sim"._

_Virei meu rosto para ele. Ele lambeu meu rosto, rasgou minha camiseta, chupando e mordendo meus mamilos, e disse, "Então aperte-me bem esse ânus e reze para que o plug não saia, senão repetimos tudo de novo…" E quando acabou de falar, ele soltou meu corpo que, devido às dores, caiu num baque no chão, fazendo, é claro, o plug sair._

"_Bella! Bella! Bella! O que foi que eu disse?"_

_Não consegui falar, eu sentia que de semana para semana as torturas estavam ficando mais dolorosas. Meu corpo era tratado pior que o de uma prostituta. A frieza dos meus tios não poderia ser comparada a nada que eu me recordava._

"_Agora, Bella, vou colocar o plug no chão e você vai sentar em cima dele!" _

"_NÃO! N…"_

"_Não quero ouvir um pio." E ele levantou meu corpo pelos cabelos, dando-me um tapa com tanta força que meu rosto foi projetado para o lado._

"_Sabe o que eu mais gosto nesse seu ânus?" E conforme falava, ele apertou meu mamilo com as unhas, cravando-as e arrancando sangue, "É que por mais que eu enfie o plug, e por mais que eu tome o seu ânus, ele está sempre apertadinho. Uma verdadeira beleza"._

"_Rachel, aponta o plug ao ânus lindinho. Aponte e lambuze o ânus dela para que o plug entre de primeira." E a minha tia lambuzou e encostou o plug no meu ânus e o meu tio continuou._

"_Agora, abra esse buraquinho lindo que ela tem." E ela assim o fez. Quando meu tio deixou meu corpo cair, senti o plug rasgar-me por completo. Ah! Como eu queria desmaiar agora. Comecei a balançar meu corpo de forma a ficar deitada de lado, mas meu tio mais uma vez segurou-me pelos cabelos e disse._

"_QUERO VOCÊ SENTADA COM O PLUG ENFIADO NESSE SEU BURAQUINHO LINDO! VOCÊ SÓ TEM DIREITO A SAIR DESSA POSIÇAO DE DUAS MANEIRAS, OU DESMAIADA, OU ENTAO AMANHÃ QUANDO EU TE COLOCAR NA CADEIRA DE SURRA. ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS?"_

"_EU FIZ UMA PERGUNTA! ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS?"_

_Não tive tempo de responder, pois a dor foi tão avassaladora que nem dez segundos depois eu estava desmaiada._

"_Como eu já tinha referido, meus tios passariam os quatro dias da minha tortura longe, eles sempre iam para a casa de campo. Meu tio deixava-me de tal forma que mesmo na terça-feira quando eu voltava às aulas, mal conseguia sentar. Não me perguntem como consegui forças! Mas no sábado levantei-me da cama, fui ao armário dos medicamentos e tomei logo um, fui ao pote de bolachas e retirei todo o dinheiro que eles tinham. Fui ao meu quarto e peguei algumas roupas. Eu não tinha forças para carregar muito peso e saí de casa"._

"_Andei um pouco e quando encontrei o primeiro ônibus, nem perguntei para onde ia. Comprei a passagem e vi a rua dos meus tios ficando para trás. Fui parar em Seattle. Terminei o ensino médio. Fiz faculdade através de bolsa de estudos e conheci uma garota chamada Jane, ela informou-me que era de Forks e, quando terminamos a faculdade, concorremos e conseguimos trabalho onde vocês já sabem"_

Quando acabei de contar a minha vida nos últimos nove anos, levantei a cabeça e olhei para os três rostos.

Edward e Jasper tinham as feições que transmitiam dor e incredulidade, algumas lágrimas escorriam sorrateiras dos seus olhos.

Alice, não sei se por ser mulher, tive a nítida sensação que sentia toda a dor, angústia, medo, sofrimento que eu senti. Ela tinha o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Seus olhos mostravam uma dor tão grande que devia espelhar a minha ao longo destes anos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Obrigada por todo o carinho e apoio que vocês têm demonstrado!_

_Sinceramente, eu estava extremamente nervosa e apreensiva que a fic não fosse bem aceita, mas mais uma vez a minha amiga Ju deu-me força e alento! Quando enviei os primeiros capítulos, os que são mais puxados, fiquei muito contente quando Ju me disse que os tinha lido de rajada. Podem crer que me deu garra para continuar a imaginar esta fic!_

_E agora sentir todo o vosso apoio está-me a dar energia para que Bella e Edward fiquem bem, mesmo com tantas adversidades que ainda vão passar!_

_Beijinhos a todas e mais uma vez OBRIGADA!_

_**Suzy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Bem, aí está a Suzy, a autora dessa fic! : ) O que acharam da Bella contando tudo aos Cullen? Parece que agora ela vai começar a se curar de tudo o que sofreu..._

_Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, mas tive reunião o dia todo e acabei esquecendo de postar! Mas... para "compensar", se chegar às 10 reviews, eu posto mais um cap. hoje a noite quando chegar em casa...  
><em>

_Deixem reviews!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

_**Edward POV**_

Quando Bella terminou de contar a sua história na casa dos horrores, ninguém conseguia se mexer.

"E-eu sabia que não devia con-contar nada. Vocês estão com nojo de mim. E-eu vou embora." E ela fez menção de levantar.

"Bella, não. Por favor, não!" Agarrei sua cintura com os meus braços e encostei minha cabeça à sua. "Peço desculpas, mas é muita coisa para uma pessoa sofrer. Não sei como é que você aguentou".

"Bella..." Olhei bem dentro dos seus olhos, "Nunca se envergonhe da força que você teve, que você tem!"

"B-Bella." Minha irmã começou a falar, "Eu não imaginei que havia pessoas tão ruins nesse mundo. Eu não faço nenhuma ideia de como você deve ter se sentido e sofrido. Não consigo, por mais que tente colocar-me no seu lugar, eu não consigo. Eu perdi minha virgindade com Jasper e ele foi tão carinhoso comigo que praticamente nem senti dor. Há momentos em que somos muito selvagens um com o outro, mas quando experimentamos algo novo, Jasper tem o cuidado de ser extremamente gentil e carinhoso comigo. Ele virou seu rosto para o marido e disse, "Obrigada, Jasper! Obrigada por me amar tanto e ser tão carinhoso e amoroso comigo." Jasper a segura bem forte e a beija de uma forma extremamente apaixonada.

Fiquei olhando para Bella e ela devolveu-me o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

"Bella?" Disse o meu cunhado, "Desculpe a pergunta, mas, como médico, tenho que fazê-la".

"Sim, Jasper?"

"Depois dessas agressões todas, alguma vez você consultou um médico? Um ginecologista?" Bella lançou um olhar envergonhado para Jasper e Alice e depois para mim.

"Não. Não tenho coragem. Tenho vergonha. Sempre que me lavo sinto como se a minha vagina e o meu ânus estivessem desfigurados".

"Bella." Comecei a falar, "Independentemente de você estar ou não desfigurada, existem várias complicações depois de um abuso sexual, ainda mais vários e seguidos! Compreendo que não você não se sinta à vontade para que seja eu a examiná-la, mas posso indicar um colega que é extremamente prof-"

"Não, Edward. Se eu for deixar alguém me examinar, esse alguém tem que ser você. Eu não confio em mais ninguém." Ela disse, olhando para mim. "Bem, mas agora já está quase de manhã e eu preciso ir para casa." Bella diz, para fugir da conversa.

"Nem pensar, Bella. Aqui há quartos de hóspedes suficientes. Alice, vocês também ficarão, certo?"

"Claro que sim. Logo ligarei para a mamãe vir buscar Sebastian para que possamos descansar um pouco."

"Bella," Alice continuou, "posso me aproximar?"

"Alice, acho que já passamos dessa fase." E ela abriu os braços para a minha irmã.

"Bella, o que eu mais desejo, do fundo do meu coração, é que você arrume um marido que te ame como você merece e que você seja tão feliz que por vezes tenha dificuldade em respirar com tanta paixão! A propósito… Jasper?"

"Sim?"

"Você me perguntou por que deixei Sebastian com Edward? É que Edward fez um exame em mim e eu tive que descansar depois".

"Alice, por Deus, o que aconteceu?" Meu cunhado perguntou, levantando-se e levando Alice com ele. "Por que você não me contou? Eu teria ido com você. Edward? O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, virando para mim.

"Mas você sente alguma coisa, Alice? Dói alguma coisa? O que eu posso fazer?"

"Bom, fazer você já fez..." Jasper ia falar, mas Alice o interrompeu. "Sentir? Tem vezes que me sinto um pouco enjoada! Doer? Por enquanto não, mas prepare-se para daqui a alguns meses quando eu te bater e dizer que nunca mais você encosta um dedo em mim…"

"Alice?" Jasper disse com um sorriso bobo.

"Sim, Jasper! Seremos pais novamente!"

"Baby! Obrigada, amor! Eu sou louco por você. EU TE AMO!"

"Eu também te amo. Muito".

"Mana." Abri os braços para ela. "Parabéns, querida. Mais uma vez. Eu te amo muito".

"Obrigada, Edward. Eu também te amo muito".

"Jasper?" Eu disse com uma risada irônica. "Eu não sei se te perdôo por brincar de papai e mamãe com a minha irmã." Dei-lhe um abraço e disse, "Parabéns, amigo".

"Parabéns, Alice e Jasper." Bella disse, com os olhos úmidos.

"Obrigada, querida. Daqui a algum tempo você verá que será você a comemorar o milagre da vida." Minha irmã disse e abraçou Bella.

"Não tenho essas expectativas. Meus tios conseguiram colocar o meu corpo em tal estado que não haverá homem algum que se interesse por mim. Eles próprios me disseram isso." Bella disse, chorando.

"Posso interromper?" Eu pergunto. "Bella, lamento discordar de você. Mas você é uma mulher extremamente interessante. E quando estiver pronta para receber amor de um homem, você perceberá que eu tenho razão".

"Obrigada, Edward".

"Bom, mas agora está na hora de descansar um pouco." Alice disse, quando foi interrompida por Jasper.

"Baby, como é que você passou por todas essas emoções e ficou acordada até às 7 da manhã? Estou preocupado, Alice".

"Pronto." Alice disse, rindo. "Já começou! Baby, estou grávida de dois meses".

"Pior ainda, Alice." Eu disse. "Com tantos médicos na família e você não sabe o perigo que é sujeitar o feto a tantas emoções? Como irmão, mas, principalmente, como médico, quero você na cama até amanhã na hora do almoço".

"Sinto muito." Disse Bella. "Eu n-não devia ter dito nada. De-deveria ter ido embora ontem. Desculpe, Alice".

"Bella." Virei-me para ela. "A culpa não é sua. É desta maluquinha linda que eu tanto amo. Ela é que deveria ter se cuidado".

"Ah! Edward! Jasper! Vocês acham mesmo que eu ficaria deitada na minha caminha sabendo que Bella estava sofrendo e não fiquei aqui para lhe dar apoio, carinho, compreensão? Vocês é que estão loucos se pensam assim. Bella não tem que se desculpar por nada. Eu já sou adulta, mãe de um menino de seis anos e grávida de outro. Querem que eu fique deitada amanhã, eu fico o dia todo".

"Alice!" Chamei a minha irmã de braços abertos e ela veio correndo. "Eu te amo muito e não quero que você sofra, de maneira nenhuma! Amo você, baixinha".

"Baixinha é…" Mas não a deixei terminar, dando-lhe um aperto que a fez começar a rir.

"Também te mo muito, Edward." Jasper veio se juntar ao nosso abraço.

"Bella?" Eu fiz sinal para que ela se juntasse a nós. A princípio ela ficou pensativa, mas quando Alice a chamou com um braço, Bella aproximou-se de nós e completou o abraço.

"Ei! Eu também faço parte da família." Disse o meu afilhado, que tinha acabado de acordar.

"Meu bebê!" Alice disse, abaixando-se para pegar o filho.

"Nem pensee nisso." Jasper puxou Alice pelo braço e pegou o filho no colo.

"Quero a mamãe. Sebastian começou a chorar.

"Tudo bem. Alice, sente-se." Disse-lhe o marido. Alice olhou para ele com amor e divertimento nos olhos e fez o que Jasper pediu.

"Mamãe, você também está doente?"

"Não, meu amor. Mamãe e papai querem conversar com você".

"Bem, se me dão licença, vou preparar o café da manhã".

"Posso fazer companhia, Edward?" Bella perguntou.

Estendi minha mão para ela e a encaminhei oara a cozinha, deixando minha irmã e Jasper conversarem com Sebastian.

_**Bella POV**_

Nunca pensei que existisse uma família assim. Eles eram tão amigos, tão unidos, tão carinhosos uns com os outros e se amavam tanto!

Enquanto eu observava Edward preparar o café da manhã, cheguei à brilhante conclusão de que ele, sim, ele com a sua maneira de ser e de demonstrar amor, conseguiu quebrar uma barreira que eu mantinha erguida a mais de sete anos. Ele conseguiu que eu encostasse o meu corpo ao de outra pessoa. Ele conseguiu que eu chorasse, não de dor ou sofrimento, mas chorasse de forma a limpar toda a dor que me foi imposta.

Olhei para ele e tive sentimentos que nunca tive. Olhei para ele e senti que o meu estômago tinha borboletas voando. O meu coração quase saiu em disparada. E o mais estranho de tudo, senti a minha intimidade pulsando, como se o meu coração estivesse situado naquela parte do corpo. Que coisa estranha! Olhei para as mãos dele preparando as torradas e imaginei aqueles dedos tocando intimamente suas pacientes. Por isso Jasper perguntou como estavam as pacientes dele. Meu Deus, elas devem delirar.

Neste tempo todo, desde que fui violentada pelos meus tios, eu nunca tive prazer, ou vontade de ter prazer. Eu nunca me toquei, pois não sentia necessidade. Mas, neste momento, eu tinha vontade de sair e enfiar-me no quarto e tocar-me. Eu me sentia molhada! Essa sensação é tão estranha.

Reparei nas costas dele e observei seus músculos se movimentarem. Estou roçando minhas pernas para tentar acalmar, mas parece que fica ainda pior. Não faço ideia de como a namorada dele se sente. Jesus! Por que é que me sinto mal quando penso que este homem à minha frente tem namorada? Pela primeira vez senti vontade de ter um namorado. Tive desejo de beijar aquela boca. Quando ele falava, seus lábios se moviam de uma forma tão erótica. Ok? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Quem era este deus grego que estava derrubando completamente todos os meus tabus e muros?

"BELLA?" Olhei para Edward, que estava com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. "Desculpe gritar, mas já estou a chamando há algum tempo. Eu queria saber se você queria doce de amora, mel ou compota de mamão nas torradas".

Não me perguntem por que, eu estava completamente perdida. Tudo o que ele me perguntou, para mim soou tão sexy e sensual. NÃO. Não posso pensar nele desse jeito. Não vai demorar e entrará uma modelo loira e lhe dará um daqueles beijos de cinema que fazem o queixo cair. Mas, espere, o que é que ele tinha me perguntado?

"PADRINHO?" Salva pelo gongo.

_**Edward POV**_

"Padrinho, vou ter um mano!"

"Ou mana. E então, gostou da novidade?" Perguntei, pegando-o no colo.

"Adorei. Vou ter um mano ou mana para brincar. Mas não entendi uma coisa, como é que o meu mano foi parar dentro da barriga da mamãe?"

A pergunta que vale milhões! "É melhores perguntare ao seu papai".

"Papai? Papai?

"Sim, Sebastian?" Ele perguntou quando chegou à cozinha abraçado à minha irmã.

"Papai? Como é que o meu mano entrou na barriga da mamãe?"

"Edward? O que você disse?" Minha irmã perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"EU? Nada! Sebastian perguntou-me como é que o mano dele tinha entrado na sua barriga e eu disse a ele para perguntar ao pai. Eu sou apenas aquele que vai acompanhar a sua gravidez e ajudá-la no parto. A responsabilidade por ele estar aí dentro é desse senhor que está abraçado a você." E nós começamos a rir.

_**Bella POV**_

Que estranho! Alice deixa o irmão ver suas partes íntimas? Tudo bem que ele é um gato, mas é irmão dela!

"Sebastian." Ouvi Jasper. "Ouça. Quando duas pessoas se amam muito, como o papai e a mamãe, elas algumas vezes dormem tão juntinhas que uma parte do meu corpo entra em contato com uma parte do corpo da mamãe, e durante esse tempo eu planto uma sementinha na barriga da mamãe. Foi assim que você foi feito e nasceu, e o mesmo acontece com o seu maninho ou maninha".

"Mamãe?"

"Diga, amor?"

"Não dói? Quando o papai planta a sementinha?"

Automaticamente encolhi-me de dor e os três olharam para mim. Dei um sorriso como que para pedir desculpas e ouci Alice falar enquanto caminhou até mim e abraçou-me.

"Assim como o papai disse, quando há muito amor entre a mulher e o homem, não dói nada. É uma sensação maravilhosa. Libertadora. É o puro amor na sua forma mais linda." A esta altura, Alice falava mais para mim do que para o seu filho.

"E eu desejo, do fundo do meu coração, que você possa passar por essa experiência linda!" Ela falou no meu ouvido.

"Desculpem!" E retirei-me da cozinha já com as lágrimas molhando o meu rosto. Ah, como eu queria! Eu nunca quis e sempre tive nojo dos homens, mas depois de conhecê-lo, Deus, como eu queria que ele me provocasse todas aquelas sensações que Alice descreveu. Deve ser maravilhoso. Amar e ser amada! Pena que isso nunca acontecerá comigo!

Quando estava praticamente chegando ao quarto que Edward indicou para que eu pudesse descansar, ouvi a voz máscula dele e todas aquelas sensações que tive na cozinha voltaram com maior intensidade.

"Bella? Por favor, não chore!" _Não era isso que eu queria ouvir_, eu pensei. "Bella, você verá que tudo se vai resolver, estarei sempre aqui para ajudá-la." Mais uma vez, não era isso que eu queria ouvir.

Permaneci de cabeça baixa, então senti os dedos de Edward no meu queixo, levantando a minha cabeça, aquele formigamento voltou com tal intensidade que eu ofeguei e comecei a sentir dificuldades em respirar. Quando olhei dentro daqueles olhos verdes, eles de repente mudaram de cor e praticamente ficaram pretos.

"Edward…"

"Bella!" E senti seus dedos contornarem meus lábios e estes entreabriram-se. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido com aquilo e fechei meus olhos para aproveitar a sensação plenamente.

"Bella? Por favor, abra os olhos. Eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta." E assim eu fiz. Encarei-o e Edward oscilava o seu olhar entre os meus lábios e os meus olhos.

"Pergunte, Edward." Eu falei, quase como um sussurro.

"Bella, eu quero experimentar uma coisa. Mas não quero te ofender e nem machucar".

"Edward, por Deus! Eu nunca senti nada daquilo que sinto quando estou com você. Não consigo descrever todas as sensações provocadas no meu corpo por você. Nunca senti desejo por nenhum homem, mas com você..." Percebi o que eu disse e coloquei as mãos no rosto. "Oh, Deus, Edward, desculpe".

"Bella!" Observei seu corpo vindo de encontro ao meu. Senti suas mãos segurarem as minhas e entrelaçar nossos dedos e, com seus polegares, acariciar meu rosto.

"Baby." Eu disse e senti seus lábios encostarem nos meus. Que sensação avassaladora! Foi apenas um roçar de lábios, mas tão gostoso. Eu queria aprofundar o beijo como ele está pedindo, mas não podia, daqui a pouco surgiria sua namorada. Então comecei a recuar.

"Desculpe, Edward".

"Perdoe-me, Bella, mas não consegui resistir. Lamento se te assustei".

"Não! Não, Edward! Nós simplesmente não podemos." Suas feições ficaram com dor. Será que ele se esqueceu da namorada? Então, para relembrá-lo, "Edward, não vai demorar até sua namorada aparecer e depois eu sofro ainda mais." Conforme fui falando, suas feições começaram a ficar divertidas.

"Bella, o problema é esse?"

"Claro que sim, Edward." Respondi com a voz embargada.

"Bella, a última namorada que tive foi há seis meses. Ela traiu-me e-"

"Edward, sinto muito, eu não sabia".

"Claro que não sabia. Agora podemos voltar para onde estávamos?" E ele agarrou meus cabelos e inclinou minha cabeça de forma a aprofundar o beijo.

A princípio assustei-me com as suas reações, mas quando senti seus lábios novamente encostados aos meus, relaxei por completo. Levantei minhas mãos e uma delas apertou o seu cabelo e a outra ficou repousada no seu peito. Eu sentia seu coração batendo com uma força que fazia companhia ao meu coração. Uma das suas mãos estava no meu cabelo e a outra em cima da minha no seu peito.

Quando ele quis aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, eu recuei um pouco. Ele respeitou o meu espaço e, com o olhar, pediu-me desculpa.

"Edward, lamento. Eu nunca beijei, nem nunca fui beijada. Não assim." Acrescentei em um murmúrio.

"Isso não é problema, Bella." Ele chegou mais perto e continuou me beijando. Senti sua língua tocar no meu lábio inferior e abri minha boca. Quando o fiz, sua língua tocou a minha e a sensação foi fenomenal.

"Bella." Edward falou entre selinhos que estava me dando. "Eu quero tanto te ensinar o que é o amor. Sei que parece loucura, nós só nos conhecemos a algumas horas, mas estou apaixonado por você. Eu quero amá-la e adorá-la, Bella! Eu quero acabar com todo o seu sofrimento e protegê-la contra o mal que existe. Por favor, Bella. Confie em mim e deixe-me cuidar de você em todos os níveis. Eu adoro você, Bella. Sinto que você é a minha metade que me torna inteiro".

"Oh, Edward! Sim! Também acho que é loucura, mas sinto-me exatamente da mesma forma! Também estou apaixonada por você, meu querido".

Edward sorriu e intensificou o beijo. Ele puxou-me mais contra o seu corpo e comecei a sentir um volume crescendo contra a minha barriga. Infelizmente, esse volume era de uma forma bem conhecida por mim. Tentei manter o beijo, pensando que este membro era de Edward, e não de Aro, mas Edward percebeu que alguma coisa não estava bem. Ele parou de me beijar e olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

"O que foi, baby?" Ele perguntou, acariciando meus cabelos com uma mão e com a outra o meu rosto.

"Edward, desculpe, mas…" E as lágrimas começaram a cair sem que eu quisesse.

"Está tudo bem, baby?" Como não respondi, Edward continuou, "Bella, fale comigo, por favor. Diga o que houve".

"Edward, é que eu senti, eu senti… e então lembrei-me… mas tentei pensar que não era o dele, era o seu… mas, mesmo assim…"

"Você me sentiu, foi isso?"

"S-sim…" Respondi com a cabeça baixa e envergonhada.

"Baby, desculpe." Ele pegou meu rosto e o levantou para que olhasse dentro dos meus olhos. "Mas você é uma bela mulher. Você é linda! Eu evitarei encostar-me em você quando estiver excitado para que você não me sinta. Desculpe, baby".

"Edward, eu é que peço desculpas. Eu é que-"

"Não, Bella, é perfeitamente normal você se sentir assim. Que tal se nós combinarmos de marcar uma consulta para que você possa ser examinada? Aviso a você desde já que sou muito possessivo com aquilo que é meu. Portanto, ou eu serei o seu médico, ou você me deixará escolher um para você".

"Eu já sou sua, Edward, em todos os níveis. Então você também será o meu médico. Mas, por favor, não tenha nojo de mim. Há sete anos que não sou tocada".

"ADORO VOCÊ! É impossível sentir nojo de você." E depois de dar-me mais alguns beijinho, ele perguntou, "Vamos tomar o café da manhã?"

"Meu Deus, esqueci que não estávamos sozinhos! Onde estão Sebastian, Alice e Jasper?"

"Aqui." Eles responderam. "Como pelo visto vocês não estão cansados, podiam ficar um pouco com Sebastian até a mamãe vir buscá-lo? Já liguei para ela e disse que tivemos uma noite de adolescentes e precisamos dela para tomar conta do neto. Eu disse a ela que tinha novidades, mas só lhe contaria mais tarde, pois agora queria dormir com o meu maridinho".

"Bella, Edward? Não vão tomar o café da manhã?" Jasper perguntou.

"Íamos agora mesmo!" Respondeu Edward. "Onde está Sebastian?"

"Está no seu escritório, no seu computador, no site de jogos que ele tanto gosta".

"Ok, vão descansar um pouco. Quando a mamãe chegar para levar Sebastian, vou pedir a ela para vir jantar aqui em casa e trazer o resto da família. Quero que eles conheçam Bella." E ele fez um carinho no meu rosto.

"Oh, Edward! Bella! Fico muito feliz por vocês." Disse Alice. "Agora, minha querida, você conhecerá o que é o verdadeiro amor".

"Pode parecer um pouco suspeito sendo a própria irmã falando, mas eu, como cunhado, posso afirmar que se há alguém neste mundo capaz de te fazer feliz, esse alguém é Edward. Bem-vinda à família!"

"Obrigada!"

"Vão, pessoal, vão descansar um pouco. Se a mamãe chegar antes de vocês estarem no quarto, não haverá tempo de correrem para lá!" E todos começamos a rir.

"Até logo".

"Bons sonhos, maninha! Cuida bem desse bebezinho." Edward falou enquanto acariciava a barriga invisível de Alice.

Quando acabamos de tomar o café da manhã, eu estava tão cansada que não consegui esperar que a mãe de Edward viesse buscar Sebastian. Pedi desculpas a Edward e fui para o quarto.

Eu gostaria que ele viesse se deitar comigo. Simplesmente me abraçasse. Eu tinha tanto medo que depois que ele visse as minhas partes íntimas, ele tivesse nojo de mim. Eu nunca me olhei no espelho. Não posso afirmar categoricamente que estou deformada, mas é assim que me sinto. Acabei adormecendo, pensando nos lábios de Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam dessa aproximação deles? Vc's podem pensar que as coisas estão indo rápido demais entre Bella e Edward, mas tudo tem um sentido para acontecer!_

_Deixem reviews e até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

_**Edward POV**_

Depois de me despedir da minha mãe e pedir para ela avisar todos que o jantar seria aqui em casa, pois eu e Alice tínhamos novidades, dirigi-me para o meu quarto. No caminho passei pela porta do quarto de Bella e ouvi um gemido abafado vindo lá de dentro. Girei a maçaneta da porta e esta abriu.

Encontrei Bella contorcendo-se toda. Com medo que ela estivesse no meio de um pesadelo, entrei e encostei a porta. Eu a acordaria e diria que ela estava segura, mas o que vi e ouvi em seguida encheu o meu ego e juro que eu não queria, mas o meu pau ficou com uma dor horrível por estar enjaulado.

"Edward." Bella gemia. "Edward, sim!"

Olhei para o seu corpo e Bella vestia uma camisola que Alice tinha lhe emprestado, ela tinha o corpo meio coberto pelo lençol. Ela estava de barriga para cima, uma das suas mãos estava no seu seio e a outra perdida entre as suas pernas.

Que visão!

Eu tinha de sair daquele quarto o mais rápido possível, caso contrário eu não me controlaria e Bella precisava confiar em mim.

Fui para o meu quarto, abri o chuveiro e cuidei de mim. Eu sabia que tão cedo Bella não seria capaz de alguma atividade. Só de me sentir ela entrou em desespero, e ambos estávamos vestidos.

O dia passou... A noite chegou e com ela o resto da minha família. Alice e eu contamos as novidades a todos. Claro que Bella foi muito bem aceita, e a gravidez de Alice foi comemorada com uma alegria estonteante.

_**Bella POV**_

O fim de semana passou e eu o passei na casa de Edward. Não vou dizer que a princípio não fiquei com medo. De sexta para sábado estava tudo bem, pois Alice, Jasper e Sebastian estavam dormindo lá também. Mas de sábado para domingo eu fiquei sozinha com Edward. Porém, ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Fui para o meu quarto dormir e ele foi para o dele. Sim... Durante o dia demos uns beijinhos, uns mais demorados que outros, mas quando ele via que a coisa aquecia, obrigava o próprio corpo a relaxar e voltávamos aos beijinhos de namorados infantis.

No domingo depois de jantarmos, nós nos despedimos e fui para a minha casa, pois precisava preparar tudo para mais uma semana de trabalho.

Por incrível que pareça, desde que desabafei todas as minhas dores com Edward, Alice e Jasper, e desde que comecei o namoro, felizmente não voltei a ter pesadelos, pelo contrário, as minhas noites e sonhos eram repletos de carinhos dados por Edward. Foi uma mudança radical.

…

Segunda-feira chegou!

Encontrei Jane e a cumprimentei, ela perguntou-me o que eu tinha feito, pois notava-se que as minhas feições estavam muito mais descontraídas e alegres. Ops…

À hora de almoço recebi uma ligação de Edward para saber como estava sendo o meu dia e combinamos de nos encontrar na casa dele para jantarmos. Infelizmente ele não poderia vir me buscar na escola, pois eu tinha uma reunião com a diretoria. Ele perguntou-me se eu não queria a companhia de Alice para vir para a casa dele, mas eu disse a ele que não porque a casa dela era do lado oposto à dela. Assegurei-lhe que pegaria um táxi e ele informou-me que por volta das 20 horas estaria em casa. Eu disse a ele que gostaria de cozinhar para ele, e pude notar pela sua voz que ele ficou entusiasmado. Fiquei contente.

O dia passou, as aulas acabaram, encontrei Alice quando ela veio buscar Sebastian e conversamos um pouco. Ela me disse que Edward tinha ligado para que me convencesse a ir com ela. Fiquei comovida com o seu cuidado.

Já eram quase 18 horas quando fiquei livre. Passei por Peter e despedi-me dele.

Fui a pé para a minha casa para tomar um banho e livrar-me do peso dos livros.

Quando estava preparando o banho, a campainha tocou. Como eu ainda estava vestida, fui ver quem era. Espreitei pelo olho magico da porta e vi um lindo ramo de flores. _Edward_, pensei logo. O meu coração pulou de alegria e perguntei quem era.

"Encomenda para a Srta. Isabella".

Abri a porta para receber as flores. Elas estavam cobrindo o rosto do entregador que, por sinal, era bem alto. Quando estendi as mãos para pegar o buquê, o rosto do sujeito foi descoberto e o meu coração parou. Literalmente.

"Olá, Bella".

"J-Jacob?" Conforme falei, meu corpo reagiu e tentei fechar a porta, mas ele era muito mais forte e empurrou-me, então eu caí no chão. Ele entrou e trancou a porta e voltou-se para mim.

"J-Jacob, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bella, eu lhe disse que hoje você era minha! Eu lhe disse que não me importava de dividir, lembra? Então, o fim de semana foi bom? Você está bem relaxadinha para mim? Espero que tenha praticado muito, pois o meu pau esteve o fim de semana inteiro pensando em você. Hum! Só de pensar nessa sua boceta e nesse seu cuzinho... Olhe, sinta," ele pegou minha mão e a colocou em cima do seu sexo, "está sentindo como ele é grande? Agora só falta te mostrar como é grosso".

"J-Jacob, por favor, vá embora." Tentei tirar a minha mão do sexo dele.

"Ah, Bella. Estive me preparando para você. Hum! Só de pensar como você deve ser apertadinha. Ah! Eu quase gozo".

"Jacob, não!" Lembrei-me de dizer, "Edward está quase chegando em casa".

"E depois? Dividimos! Aviso desde já que enquanto ele não chega eu vou comer a sua boceta e quando ele chegar, ele come a sua boceta e eu vou comer seu ânus! Você vai sentir tudo. Anda, Bella, levante-se. Você quer começar onde? Na sala? No seu quarto? Na cozinha? Você escolhes".

Enquanto Jacob falava, eu comecei a vomitar de nojo dele, de mim, de Aro e de Rachel.

"Calma, Bella. Ainda não enfiei o pau na sua boca. Aí sim você vai vomitar. Ele é tão grande que vai bater na sua garganta. E depois você vai engolir tudinho. Bom, já que está vomitando, vamos começar no banheiro, você enfia a cabeça no vaso sanitário e eu enfio a minha cabeça na sua boceta." E ele começou a rir. Ele arrastou-me pelos cabelos até o banheiro e lembrei-me que tinha o meu celular ali, graças a Edward ter me ligado.

Peguei o celular e disquei o número dele e o enfiei dentro da camiseta, junto ao sutiã, e rezei para que não estivesse desligado. Jacob estava tão distraído abaixando suas calças e a cueca que nem reparou no que eu fazia. Quando ouvi a voz dele do outro lado, _"Baby? Está tudo bem?"_

Eu comecei a gritar, "Jacob, solte-me! Por favor!"

"_Bella?"_

"Anda logo, Bella. Tire essa roupa que eu quero ver o seu corpo. Mesmo depois de você ter sido fodida pelo Cullen, eu vou te foder tanto que vai ver estrelas, quase aposto que ele nem te tocou no ânus, certo? Mas eu não sou o menino bonito. Eu sou o lobo mau!"

"_Bella, aguente, eu já estou a caminho daí com a polícia"._

"Jacob, por favor, NÃO." Ele deu-me um tapa.

"Cale-se, vadia! Quer que chamem a polícia?"

"Edward?"

"Quem é que você está chamando, puta? Tire logo essa roupa. Eu nem vou foder a sua boceta, começarei logo pelo seu cuzinho, que deve ser apertadinho pra caramba".

"_Bella amor, por favor, aguente o máximo que puder. Estamos a dois minutos daí"._

"Jacob, por favor. Não faças isso".

"Abra a boca, puta. Abra!"

"_Beeeeeeelaaaaaaaa"._

"Hum! Isso! Aaai! Puta! Vagabunda!" Ele deu-me um tapa que meu rosto virou para o lado e senti o gosto de sangue, "Você me ordeu! Essa merda dói pra caralho. Você também mordeu o Cullen?"

"_Bella? Fale alguma coisa! Preciso te ouvir! Pai, não ouço nada!" _

"Edward!" Eu disse com a voz chorosa e com dor do tapa que ele me deu. Senti a boca cheia de sangue.

"Venha aqui, sua puta." E ele puxou-me novamente pelos cabelos, "Agora você vai lavar essa boca e vai beijar no local onde mordeu. Anda, mexa-se".

Abri a torneira e enxaguei a boca e fiquei assustada com a quantidade de sangue que saía e a dor que senti nos lábios. Tive o cuidado para não me inclinar muito para que o celular não caísse.

"_Bella, 30 segundos. Estamos na porta do seu prédio. Aguenta, meu amor! Por favor, aguenta!"_

"Anda, vagabunda. Mostre-me esse rostinho lindo. Hum, você está ficando com a boca inchada".

"POLÍCIA! ABRAM A PORTA!"

"EDW-" Ele bateu-me novamente quando tentei chamar por Edward.

"Cale a boca, vagabunda." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Com uma mão ele segurou-me pelos cabelos e com a outra retirou um canivete do bolso das calças que continuavam caídas. Ele encostou as minhas costas ao seu corpo e colocou um braço ao redor do meu pescoço, e com o outro tentava soltar as minhas calças.

"J-Jacob, não! Por favor, Jacob!"

"Cale-se, puta!" E ele aumentou o aperto do seu braço ao redor do meu pescoço, provocando-me falta de ar.

"POLÍCIA! ABRAM OU ARROMBAMOS A PORTA!"

"Arrombem logo isso, eles estão lá dentro. A minha mulher está sendo violentada!"

BUM! BUM!

"POLÍCIA!"

"Edward…" Falei em um gemido.

"Pare ou atiramos".

"Bella?" Vi Edward dirigindo-se até mim, mas foi parado por um policial.

"Senhor? Solte a senhorita!"

"Não! Esta puta vai me dar aquilo que eu quero".

"Senhor, é melhor soltar a senhorita! Solte-a ou atiramos".

Senti Jacob apertar ainda mais o seu braço e comecei a engasgar.

"Edw... ar... d..." Quase não consegui falar com o braço dele me sufocando.

"Bella!" Edward gritou. "Se vocês não fizerem nada, eu faço!"

"Senhor, é a última vez que avisamos. Ou você solta a senhorita, ou atiramos!"

Senti uma coisa metálica e gelada entrar pela minha calça na parte de trás. Ao mesmo tempo tive uma sensação estranha no meu cóccix e comecei a sentir um liquido quente escorrendo.

"Eu já a soltarei." Jacob disse com a voz irônica.

"Agora, senhor".

Ouvi o barulho de tecido sendo rasgado. E três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Jacob arrebentou minhas calças e enquanto ela caía, ele disse:

"Se você não vai ser minha, também não será tocada por mais ninguém novamente." E com isto, ele enfiou a lâmina do canivete na minha vagina. Com a dor eu desmaiei, mas antes ouvi um tiro que derrubou Jacob e Edward gritando por mim…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Capítulo tenso, o que acharam? Espero que esse Jacob esteja mortinho! Ele merecia coisa muito pior, isso sim!_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, para quem gosta de fics com Edward papai, a Lary Reeden começou a postar uma hoje que é linda! E eu e a LeiliPattz estamos ajudando com a tradução, portanto, dêem uma passadinha na fic e deixem reviews, vale a pena! A fic será postada toda segunda-feira. O link dela é:_

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7591748/ 1/ Waiting_For_Dr_Right_by_vickitori303

(retirar os espaços)


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

_**Edward POV**_

"Bella." Eu corri até ela. Tirei o meu casaco e joguei sobre ela para cobri-la.

"Minha Bella. Baby, fale comigo." Peguei seu corpo desmaiado e senti as mãos do meu pai no meu ombro.

"Edward, eu já chamei a ambulância da clínica. Bella vai ficar bem, filho".

"Pai, ela está perdendo muito sangue." Levantei o casaco para que ele viss.

"Que barbaridade, meu Deus".

"Edward? Eu vim com a ambulância. Como ela está?" Perguntou Emmet.

"Emmet, ela está perdendo muito sangue. Ele enfiou um canivete na vagina dela".

"Deus!" Olhei para Emmet e ele estava olhando para Jacob, que estava sendo algemado. O bastardo estava com um sorriso nojento no rosto. O tiro acertou apenas no ombro dele.

"Vou matar você, seu filho da puta." Ouvi Emmet gritar para Jacob e recordei-me do dia em que Bella foi apresentada à minha família. Eu disse a ela que não existia segredos na minha família e que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles saberiam sobre o passado dela. Ela deu-me autorização para contar, sem entrar em tantos detalhes, o que ela passou. Óbvio que minha mãe sentiu as dores de Bella, abraçou-a e a confortou como uma filha. Rosalie informou a Bella que era advogada e que, se ela desejasse, ela perseguiria os seus tios e tornaria a vida deles um inferno. Mas Bella disse que desde que fugiu não teve notícias deles e nem queria ter. Emmet, o grandalhão que é, perguntou a Bella se ela queria que nós quatro nos uníssemos e déssemos uma surra nos dois que os deixaria incapacitados para sempre. Bella teve que sorrir e pedir a Emmet que deixasse o passado onde estava. No passado! Por isso Emmet teve a reação que teve em relação à Jacob, já que não podia tocar nos tios e Jacob estava aqui agora...

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi uma voz.

"Dr. Cullen? Por favor, solte a senhorita para que possamos transportá-la para a clínica." Mas eu não conseguia me mover. Eu não conseguia largar o corpo de Bella.

"Filho? Solte Bella. Deixe que nós cuidaremos dela".

"Deixa, pai, eu tomo conta do assunto." Ouvi Emmet e senti seus braços envolverem ao redor de mim e me levantarem do chão, "Vamos, mano. Deixe-os levarem Bella para a clínica, lá cuidaremos dela".

Vi alguns homens se aproximarem para pegar o corpo da minha Bella.

"Não. Emmet, ajude-me. Nós levamos Bella".

"Mas, Dr. Cullen...?"

"Deixem o meu filho agir como quer. Vamos, Emmet, ajude o seu irmão." Emmet pegou o tronco dela, meu pai na cabeça e eu no seu cóccix e pernas. Quando a levantamos do chão e colocamos na maca, ficamos horrorizados com a quantidade de sangue.

"Quero uma bolsa de sangue 'O+' nela imediatamente." Ouvi o meu pai dizer.

"Bella? Baby? Eu cuidarei de você para sempre. Perdoe-me por não estar com você." Eu disse, enquanto a enfermeira colocava a IV em Bella com a bolsa de sangue.

"Edward, vamos, filho".

Felizmente a casa de Bella era perto da nossa clínica e chegamos num instante. Pelo caminho ouvi meu pai pedindo uma sala de cirurgia preparada para quando chegássemos. Também vi Emmet com um olhar estranho para o meu pai, mas no momento não liguei.

Tiramos Bella da ambulância e quando olhei, minha mãe, Alice, Sebastian, Jasper e Rose já estavam à porta esperando que chegássemos. Ao olhar para o rosto da minha mãe, ela veio me abraçar.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, filho." Ela disse, abraçando-me.

"Mano!" Ouvi a voz chorosa de Alice.

"Por favor, não se emociones mais. Pense no bebê." Jasper disse a ela.

"Preciso ir." Foi a única coisa que eu disse.

"Edward!" Meu pai falou, "Você não pode entrar na sala de cirurgia. Nós cuidaremos dela. Você sabe perfeitamente que está envolvido demais e isso é anti-ético".

"Pai, se você acha mesmo que vou permitir que mais alguém toque em Bella sem ser eu, pode suspender-me dos meus serviços depois disto. Mas agora quem vai cuidade de Bella, somos eu e você. Vamos".

"Emmet! Jasper! Por favor!" Ouvi o meu pai e senti Emmet agarrar meus braços por trás, vi Alice, minha mãe e Rosalie agarradas umas às outras chorando e olhando para mim, também vi Mercedes com Sebastian no colo escondendo seu rostinho e, quando fui começar a esbravejar, olhei para o lado e vi Jasper.

"Desculpe, Edward, mas agora você precisa disto." E o senti arregaçar a manga da minha camisa e espetar-me uma agulha com um sonífero.

"Pai? Filhos da p-" E apaguei!

_**Carlisle POV**_

Foi uma das decisões mais difíceis que tive que tomar em anos. Mas da forma como Edward estava, era impossível que ele entrasse na sala de cirurgia, e como eu já duvidava que conseguisse impedi-lo, falei com Emmet no caminho e pedi-lhe ajuda. Ele ligou para Jasper e contou-lhe o plano. Sim, era um plano para imobilizar Edward. Perdoe-me, filho.

Por essa razão toda a família estava no hospital, pois quando Edward percebesse, o mundo viria abaixo. E quando ele acordasse, a clínica viria abaixo!

Depois de Edward ser "tratado", perguntei à minha equipe se Bella estava pronta para a cirurgia. Enquanto resolvíamos o problema com Edward, eu tinha pedido à minha equipe para preparar Bella. Anestesia, raio-X da colina para observar quais os danos que a arma provocou. Para avaliar se nenhuma artéria foi atingida, o que poderia levar à morte. Eu já tinha visto muita coisa, mas esta barbaridade, nunca.

"Stanley, preciso que você coloque a máquina de raio-X sobre Bella. Precisamos ver com o que vamos nos deparar."

Quando olhei, nem quis acreditar. No meio de tanta coisa que o nosso corpo tem, a lâmina bateu ali!

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Eu sei, Dr. Ricardo. Eu sei".

"Dr. Cullen, o Dr. Edward é o mais indicado para este tipo de cirurgia. Ele consegue chegar lá sem abrir a barriga dela".

"Pois é, mas o meu filho não está em condições de nada neste momento".

"Estranho, o Dr. Edward é sempre o primeiro a querer estar aqui e-"

"Dr. Ricardo?" Olhei nos olhos dele. "Você sabe quem é esta moça?"

"Não".

"Esta moça chama-se Isabella Swan e em pouquíssimo tempo, se não me engano, ela passará a se chamar Isabella Cullen." Eu disse, olhando para todos eles.

"Ela é a namorada do Dr. Edward?"

"Sim, Dr. Laurent. Ela sofreu uma tentativa de estupro e foi tratada desta forma por um animal. Eu e Edward assistimos tudo. Quando a polícia ia detê-lo, ele fez este estrago. Agora, digam-me, vocês acham que Edward deveria estar aqui? Eu pedi a Jasper para dar-lhe um sonífero".

"Oh meu Deus! Quando Edward acordar, eu não quero estar na sua pele." Disse Rafaela, a enfermeira que está comigo desde sempre.

"Eu sei. Bom, mas agora vamos tratar da minha futura nora".

_**Edward POV**_

Acordei com um sabor estranho na boca. Eu não me lembrava de ter adormecido, mas alguma coisa me dizia que eu não deveria tê-lo feito. Ao longe ouvi as vozes da minha mãe, meu pai, meu irmão, Rosalie e Jasper. Mas... o que eles estão fazendo em minha casa? De repente, ouvi a palavra Bella no meio da conversa. Bella? Onde ela está? Bella viria se encontrar comigo em casa. Bella... agarrada por Jacob... Bella sendo agredida fisicamente…

"BELLA?"

"Edward? Edward, filho?" Ouvi a minha mãe.

"Mãe? Onde está Bella? O que aconteceu?"

"Edward?" Olhei para o meu pai e lembrei de tudo, inclusive de terem me sedado.

"Como é que vocês puderam fazer uma coisa dessas comigo? Onde está Bella?" Tentei levantar, mas senti-me muito tonto e caí novamente na cama.

"Edward." Senti os braços da minha mãe amparando o meu corpo.

"Mãe? Como está Bella? Por favor!"

"Edward..." Meu pai começou a falar.

"NÃO! Não quero falar com vocês. O que vocês fizeram comigo não se faz com ninguém." Encarei Emmet e Jasper, "Quanto mais a alguém da sua família. Quanto mais a um filho." E olhei para Carlisle.

"Edward, ouça o seu pai, por favor." Pediu minha mãe.

"Por quê? Vocês também estão metidas nisso?" Olhei ao redor e não vi Alice. "Estão, não estão? Por isso quando chegamos ao hospital estavam todos aqui." Sentei-me na cama e encarei todos. "Eu só preciso saber onde Bella está".

"Edward." Desta vez foi Jasper quem falou. "Bella está no quarto ao lado, ela foi submetida à cirurgia. Alice está com ela, mas Bella ainda está sob o efeito da anestesia." Então por isso Alice não estava aqui.

"Quem a operou?"

"Fui eu, filho." Olhei para o meu pai.

"Quem mais?"

"Emmet".

"Quem mais?"

"A minha equipe estava toda lá, mas…"

"O QUÊ?"

"Calma, Edward, deixei-me explicar." Fiz sinal para que ele continuasse.

"Toda a equipa estava lá, mas apenas por precaução. Nós não sabíamos o que poderíamos encontrar. Mas posso te assegurar que apenas eu, Emmet e Rafaela tocamos em Bella".

"Como foi a cirurgia? Onde a lâmina ficou alojada? Causou algum dano irreparável?"

"Edward." Emmett começou, "Quando o papai me chamou eu não quis acreditar".

"Emmet." Minha mãe interrompeu.

"Não, continue".

"O filho da puta conseguiu perfurar o lábio superior e o lábio inferior do lado direito. Tivemos que fazer uma reconstrução vaginal por causa disso. Mas…"

"Mas?" Insisti.

"Mas devido ao passado que Bella sofreu, ela tinha um mioma*****, calculamos que tenha começado por ser uma ferida e transformou-se em mioma".

_*Miomas: são tumores benignos originados do tecido muscular liso, presente em diversos órgãos do nosso organismo. No entanto, o local onde ocorre com maior frequência é o útero, sendo a formação mais frequente desse órgão. Os miomas não são câncer, e a chance de se transformarem nessa doença é extremamente baixa._

"Benigno ou maligno?" Não consegui perguntar mais nada.

"Estamos esperando o resultado." Emmett disse com a cabeça baixa.

"Filho, você acordou agora e Bella foi para o quarto há aproximadamente 15 minutos".

"Eu quero vê-la. E se vocês tentarem me impedir novamente-" Levantei-me e olhei para todos eles.

"Filho, quando você esfriar a cabeça, vai compreender por que".

Eu não disse nada e saí do quarto. Olhei para Rosalie e ela apontou-me o quarto. Realmente era ao lado do meu. Quando abri a porta, ouvi vozes de mulheres e de uma criança.

"Padrinho".

"Shiu." Dissemos todos nós.

"Padrinho, onde você estava? A mamãe disse que você não estava se sentindo muito bem, por isso o papai teve que lhe dar uma injeção para que pudesse descansar um pouco. É verdade?"

"Sim, meu anjinho, é verdade. Mas agora o padrinho já se sente bem melhor. E a madrinha 2? Como ela está?"

"Eu, a mamãe e Mercedes ficamos aqui no quarto esperando que a madrinha 2 acordasse, mas a enfermeira Rafaela apareceu e disse que ainda vai levar um tempão. O que aconteceu com a madrinha 2?"

"Sebastian." Jasper chamou o filho, provavelmente para lhe contar alguma história.

"Edward." Chamou minha irmã.

"Alice, por favor, agora não. Peço a todos que me deixem sozinho com a minha namorada".

Alice começou a chorar e não consegui suportar e a chamei. "Alice?" Abri meus braços e ela agarrou-me com uma força tremenda. "Dê-me um tempo, por favor. Eu não queria que mais ninguém tocasse em Bella. Por favor, tente entender. E não chore, pense no bebê".

"Tudo bem, Edward. Eu sei que você precisa de um tempo, mas deixe-me só dizer uma coisa. Você estava nervoso demais, e se o papai tivesse permitido que você entrasse naquela sala de cirurgia, você não seria Edward o médico, mas Edward o namorado".

_Toc Toc_. Ouvimos baterem à porta.

"Entre".

"Edward".

"Rafaela".

"Edward, venho dar-lhe uma excelente notícia? Ou você já sabe?"

"O mioma? É benigno?"

"Sim, jovem." Rafaela disse com extrema felicidade.

"Edward, meu filho, perdoe-me. Deixe-me abraçá-lo, por favor. Perdoe-me, por favor." Minha mãe disse, chorando.

"Mãe." Eu disse, e ela veio correndo me abraçar.

"Com licença, vou levar Sebastian para comer alguma coisa." Alice falou e saiu do quarto, acompanhada de Mercedes.

"Perdoe-me, filho, por favor. Perdoe-nos." Minha mãe começou a falar e a olhar dentro dos meus olhos. "Você não estava em condições de operar Bella, você estava muito envolvido e emotivo, por isso concordei com essa loucura. Perdoe-nos, Edward".

"Mãe, Bella já sofreu tanto na vida. Eu prometi que estaria sempre junto para ajudar e eu falhei, mãe Eu falhei." Comecei a chorar compulsivamente agarrado a ela.

"Meu bebê. Meu Edward. Por favor, não chore. Você não podia adivinhar o que aquele maluco faria".

"Eu sei, mãe, mas você não imagina a sensação de impotência que tive quando percebi das intenções dele. Além de não poder salvá-la das mãos de Jacob, ainda fiquei incapacitado para ajudá-la na cirurgia".

"Meu filho, eu sinto tanto orgulho de você. Você é um homem íntegro e com um coração cheio de amor. Amo você, meu Edward".

Quando olhei para o resto da minha família, todos estavam com lágrimas nos olhos, então comecei a pensar naquilo que Alice e minha mãe tinham falado e cheguei à mesma conclusão que o meu pai. Eu não estava capaz psicologicamente para acompanhar Bella na cirurgia.

"Pai?" Olhei para ele. "Desculpe, você tinha razão. Eu estava envolvido demais para ser o Edward cirurgião".

"Meu filho, perdoe-me." Ele veio até mim e abraçou-me. "Mas naquele momento essa era a solução".

"Agora, digam-me, como foi a cirurgia?"

"Foi tudo bem. Da minha parte, a reconstrução vaginal foi um sucesso. Sei que o caso não é para brincadeiras, mas deixei Bella praticamente virgem".

"Emmet? Co-como é que-" Ele não me deixou terminar a frase.

"Edward, não sei se você vai querer saber. Se você estivesses naquela sala, era mais uma razão para ter enlouquecido de vez".

"Emmet, por favor".

"Tudo bem, mas não vou contar na frente das mulheres da família." Fiquei sem chão. _Bella estava tão deformada?_

"Emmett Cullen." Falou minha mãe.

"Mãe, como você quer que eu te conte? Quer que eu diga que nunca vi uma vagina com os lábios internos tão dilatados como os lábios externos? Quer que eu diga que Bella quase não tinha períneo? E o pouco que sobrou estava esquartejado? Deu para perceber que Bella não só foi violentada sexualmente inúmeras vezes, como também foi muito maltratada e negligenciada." Não consegui ouvir mais nada, corri para o banheiro e vomitei tudo o que tinha e o que não tinha.

"Edward! Filho!"

Levantei-me, lavei a boca e quando me olhei no espelho, tive nojo de ser homem. Ergui o pulso e tive vontade de esmurrar o espelho e apagar aquela imagem que estava refletida. A imagem do ser superior que, com toda a sua força, consegue subjugar uma mulher. Mas quando o meu pulso ia entrar em contato com o espelho, senti a mão do meu pai a segurá-lo.

"Não, filho, você não é esse monstro horrível. Você não provocou nenhum mal a ela, ou a qualquer outra mulher. Você, seu irmão, Jasper e mais alguns que andam por aí são homens com "H" maiúsculo. Íntegros. Que não necessitam recorrer à violência para se sentir realizados".

"Pai." Caí no chão chorando novamente. "Por que, pai? Por que?"

"Não sei, meu filho." Meu pai disse, agarrando-se a mim, "Mas nós podemos nos orgulhar de ser quem somos e amarmos as nossas mulheres como amamos".

Levantei o rosto e vi Rosalie agarrada a Emmet, minha mãe junto de nós com um olhar para Carlisle que transmitia nada mais que amor, carinho, admiração, respeito. E, naquele momento, tomei uma decisão. Levantei-me e disse.

"Vou melhorar a pessoa que sou para que Bella possa ter orgulho de mim. Quero que ela sinta admiração e que os seus olhos transmitam confiança".

"Isso, meu filho. Essas são atitudes de um Cullen. Anda, venha dar um abraço em tua mãe".

Levantei-me e agarrei-me a ela. De repente ouvimos.

"Edward?"

"Vai, filho, vai apoiar a sua namorada." Disse a minha mãe.

"Filho, Bella vai precisar muito de você. Conte com a gente para tudo." Meu pai acrescentou. Dei-lhe um abraço caloroso e enxuguei minhas lágrimas.

"Bella? Baby?" Sussurrei para ela.

"Edward!" Quando ela falou, não foram apenas os seus lábios que se mexeram, o seu sentimento chegou aos olhos e aquilo que vi tornou-me um homem ainda mais forte. Mesmo depois de todo o sofrimento que Bella passou, ela ainda tinha capacidade para amar. Ela podia não ter conhecimento dessa sua condição, mas dava para ver que Bella tinha muito amor para dar.

"Oi, baby, como você se sente?"

"Edward... Jacob?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Algumas medidas para que Edward não atrapalhasse enquanto eles cuidavam de Bella, acho que no fim ele concordou que a família estava certa em fazer isso, né? _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Ah, só respondendo uma review que deixaram...

Quando as críticas forem feitas de forma educada e **sem** ofender ninguém, elas serão bem recebidas sim! Agora se a pessoa está aqui para ofender e vem com falta de educação, a crítica não será bem recebida mesmo!

Porque é muito fácil postar uma reclamação como anônimo e assim eu não tenho como responder, quero ver vocês se identificarem e arcarem com as consequências do que dizem!

E, finalizando, não está gostando da história, simplesmente **NÃO LEIA**! Não perca o seu tempo lendo uma coisa que não está gostando! E não me faça perder o **MEU** tempo lendo o que você escreve!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_**Bella POV**_

"Edward... Jacob?" Não fui capaz de dizer mais nada.

"Baby, Jacob está preso e nunca mais chegará perto de você. Eu prometo." A verdade que saiu das suas palavras estava espelhada no seu olhar. Não havia como duvidar.

"Edward, eu tive tanto medo".

"Eu também, baby".

"Edward, beije-me, por favor, beije-me." Eu senti tanta falta daqueles lábios.

"Baby." Ele falou e colou seus lábios aos meus e, quando os senti, eu estava no meu lugar seguro. No meu cantinho especial. Edward começou a intensificar o beijo e, de repente, acalmou, envolvendo meu rosto com as suas mãos e dizendo.

"Amo você, Bella." Eu me senti tonta. "Respire, baby." Edward disse com a voz divertida. Mas eu não me importe, eu estava nas nuvens. Edward disse que me amava.

"Edward, eu te amo tanto." Levantei a minha mão e agarrei sua camisa, puxando-o para mim e iniciando outra sessão de beijos. Quando levantei um pouco mais os braços para poder alcançar os cabelos de Edward, senti um puxão na minha vagina e abafei um grito de dor na sua boca.

"Bella, neste momento você não pode se mexer muito. Qualquer movimento brusco ou mais intenso vai provocar dor".

"Edward? O que aconteceu comigo?" Falei quase em um sussurro e envergonhada.

"Baby, vamos deixar isso para depois, está bem?"

"Não, Edward, eu quero saber agora." Pedi, olhando dentro dos seus olhos.

"Bella, por favor, depois".

Desviei os olhos dele e olhei para o lado, vendo que toda a sua família estava ali. Ele estava com vergonha de mim? Olhei novamente para ele e comecei a chorar.

"Não, baby, não chore, por favor".

"C-como não? Por favor, Edwarda saia".

"Bella?"

"Saia, Edward! Se você está com vergonha de mim, saia!" Eu quis me virar de lado, mas as dores não me deixaram.

"Vergonha de você? Bella? Olhe dentro dos meus olhos." Ele segurou meu rosto e o virou para ele. "Por favor, abra os olhos e olhe para mim".

Fiz o que ele me pediu e quando olhei nos seus olhos, comecei a chorar ainda mais. Não por aquilo que pensei que fosse encontrar, mas pelo amor e carinho que ele demonstrava e pelas lágrimas que caíam deles.

"Baby, eu te amo. Nunca, por favor, nunca mais diga que eu tenho nojo ou vergonha de você".

"Edward".

"Não, deixe-me terminar. Eu adoro você, Bella. Com o pouco tempo de convivência que temos, descobri que você me completa. Por você eu quero ser tudo. Eu quero te dar tudo. Quero que você tenha orgulho de mim".

"Edward, pare! Por favor, pare. Meu coração não está acostumado a receber tanto amor".

"Baby, então acho bom você começar a se acostumar, pois o amor que sinto por você é capaz de mover montanhas".

"Edward." Senti seus lábios junto aos meus. A língua de Edward pediu passagem e eu, de muito bom grado, permiti e retribuí. De repente ouvi uma tosse baixa e senti os lábios dele sorrirem. "Não estamos sozinhos, baby. Acho que a família quer saber como é que você se sente".

Meu Deus, que vergonha! Sempre que Edward me beijava e falava todas essas coisas, eu simplesmente esquecia que o mundo lá fora continuava girando. Coloquei minhas mãos para cima para esconder meu rosto e Edward deu uma gargalhada.

"Baby, um pouco tarde, não?" Ele sussurrou, sorrindo junto aos meus lábios e dando-me um último selinho antes de se endireitar e virar para a sua família.

"Oi." Eu disse, olhando para todos eles. Esme tinha tanto amor de mãe no seu olhar, que eu já tinha esquecido como era, e a sensação foi tão boa. Rosalie tinha as sobrancelhas unidas e estava com uma expressão que parecia que queria bater em alguém, e eu sabia que não era nada comigo. Jasper, não sei se é por ser psicólogo, estava com um rosto sereno. Emmet e Carlisle, certamente por serem médicos, estavam com as feições calmas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia que não queriam que eu descobrisse algo. Eles estavam abraçados às suas respectivas esposas.

Depois de todos eles me cumprimentarem com breves acenos e 'oi', Carlisle deu um beijo em Esme e aproximou-se da minha cama. Edward ficou rígido e olhou para o pai, como se quisesse evitar o que quer que ele fosse dizer.

"Bella?" Disse Carlisle.

"Pai." Edward exclamou, mas Carlisle não ligou para ele e continuou a se aproximar de mim. Ele fez um carinho na minha testa e senti como se fossem as mãos do meu pai, então comecei a chorar.

"Bella, como você se sente?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Baby, não chore. Pai, mais tarde, por favor".

"Não, Edward, está tudo bem. Eu simplesmente lembrei dos carinhos do meu pai".

"Bella, se você quiser e me der a honra, eu gostaria de ser como um pai e, certamente, Esme", ele olhou para ela e estendeu sua mão para solicitar a presença dela junto de nós, o que ela prontamente fez, "teria imenso orgulho em ser considerada como sua mãe".

"Certamente, Bella." Esme disse do outro lado da cama, acariciando as minhas bochechas. "Se você me der a honra de ser considerada sua mãe, ficarei extremamente emocionada".

Olhei para eles, soltei as minhas mãos de Edward e estendi uma para cada um deles, que apertaram as minhas mãos com tanto carinho que conseguiram fazer com que esse carinho chegasse ao meu coração.

"Obrigada. Muito obrigada. Eu é que ficaria extremamente orgulhosa e honrada. Mas não posso fazer isso, vocês já têm três filhos lindos que necessitam e merecem todo o seu amor." Olhei para Edward e Emmet.

"Onde estão Alice e Sebastian?"

"Alice levou Sebastian para comer alguma coisa." Jasper falou. "Logo eles voltam".

"Para mim você já é mais uma baixinha que eu adoro." Emmett exclamou, provocando a risada de todos.

"Eu já te considero minha cunhada." Rosalie disse, e Jasper confirmou com a cabeça o mesmo sentimento.

"Bem, lamento, mas não posso te considerar minha irmã," disse Edward, "pois os sentimentos que tenho por você seriam impróprios para o caso. Mas tenho muito orgulho que seja a minha namorada. E quando estiver preparada, minha mulher".

"Edward, eu é que me sinto muito orgulhosa por você me aceitar. Eu te amo muito".

"Eu também, baby".

"Emmet? Tem certeza que não se importa de dividir seus maravilhosos pais comigo?"

"Mana, se você não estivesse nessa cama, eu a pegaria no colo e giraria no ar." Disse Emmet, sempre com as suas loucuras.

"Rosalie? Jasper?"

"Como já dissemos, Bella, bem-vinda à família Cullen!"

"Amor?"

"Como eu já te disse, baby! Só aguardo que você esteja preparada para ser a minha mulher." E deu-me um selinho.

"Então, sim!" Olhei para Esme e Carlisle. "Se vocês não tiverem vergonha de mim e do meu passado, eu me sentiria muito orgulhosa em considerar-me filha de vocês".

"Bella, o orgulho é nosso." Esme disse, beijando a minha testa.

"Bem-vinda à família Cullen!" Carlisle completou, fazendo um carinho no meu cabelo.

_**Edward POV**_

Depois de todos os abraços e carinhos trocados com Bella, ela tentou ajeitar-se na cama e sufocou um gemido, em seguida fazendo a pergunta que eu não queria responder.

"O que aconteceu comigo? Por favor, se vocês realmente me consideram da família, eu preciso saber. Edward?" Bella perguntou-me.

"Baby, depois, eu já te pedi, depois".

"Amor, o que aconteceu comigo, por favor? Eu considero admissíveis as dores que sinto, mas não compreendo por que não posso me mexer".

"Esme, você poderia, por favor, levar todos para a cafeteria? Eu, Edward e Emmet precisamos conversar com Bella." Meu pai pediu.

"Claro, querido." Minha mãe deixou um beijo na testa de Bella e outro na minha e encaminhou todos para fora do quarto.

"Pai?" Comecei a falar, mas fui interrompido por Bella

"Não, Edward, por favor, eu preciso saber".

"Bella?" Meu pai começou a falar. "Quando chegamos à clínica, Edward não estava em condições de tratar de você, por isso tomei a decisão mais difícil de toda a minha vida e mandei Jasper sedá-lo, pois esta era a única maneira de afastá-lo de você".

Bella levou as mãos à boca em surpresa e olhou para mim.

"Desculpe, baby." Eu disse, agarrando-me a ela e começando a chorar. "Perdoe-me! Sinto-me um fracassado".

"Amor, não. Não fique assim. Você pode ser tudo, menos um fracassado. Se Carlisle agiu assim, foi porque ele considerou que era o melhor para você e para mim." Bella disse, sua voz cheia de certeza.

"Sim, Bella, é verdade. Edward não estava com capacidade para ser o médico, ele agiria como o namorado e, nestes casos, a conduta nunca é correta. Quando sobrepomos o coração à razão, normalmente o resultado nunca é o esperado".

"Eu confio em você, Carlisle, meu pai. Mas…"

"Quem tratou de você fomos eu e Emmet".

Bella ficou de todos os tons de vermelho que existem no planeta.

"Não fique assim, maninha." Bella virou o rosto para Emmet. "Na nossa família estamos acostumados a tratar uns dos outros sem esses pudores, pois quando estamos na pele de médico, somos médicos e mais nada. Pai, mãe, irmãos, deixam de ter essa conotação e passam a ser pacientes".

"Emmet, como eu estou?" Ela perguntou. Eu tentei evitar que ele respondesse, mas Bella pediu-me com os olhos e não fui capaz de lhe negar. Fiz sinal ao meu irmão para que ele continuasse.

"Bella, se o caso não fosse tão sério em tantos níveis, eu poderia dizer que neste momento você está praticamente virgem." Bella arregalou os olhos e olhou para mim.

"Não, baby, ainda não te examinei. Teremos de esperar 24 horas após a cirurgia para que você possa ser examinada".

"Emmet, como é que eu estava?"

"Bella, isso agora não interessa para nada." Ele disse.

"Emmet?" Bella voltou a perguntar.

"Bem, Bella, o canivete perfurou seus lábios externos e os internos e ficou alojada em um mioma que você possuía".

"Mioma?" Bella perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"Sim, Bella." Desta vez foi o meu pai a responder. "Você tinha um mioma, que felizmente foi retirado na íntegra, e os resultados já chegaram e era benigno. Então você está completamente fora de perigo".

"Mas…"

"Com tudo aquilo que você sofreu," meu pai falou novamente, "e sem nunca ter sido examinada, imaginamos que o mioma se formou de uma ferida que não foi tratada".

Bella escondeu o rosto com vergonha e começou um choro que fez nossos corações apertarem ao vê-la assim.

"Baby, não fique assim. Por favor, não se martirize. Bella, olhe para mim. Por favor, olhe para mim. Não esconda esse rostinho lindo".

"Edward…" Ela destapou seu rosto e olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

"Shiu, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui, amo muito você, baby".

Bella tentou se mexer.

"Não, baby, não se mexa, você sabe que essa parte do corpo não pode suportar curativos e os pontos estão à mostra. O procedimento que foi feito foi mais ou menos como quando uma grávida está tendo o bebé e a cabeça não quer sair, então temos que cortar o períneo. Com você foi semelhante, mas além do períneo, Emmett ainda teve de costurar os lábios exteriores e interiores por causa da facada".

"Obrigada, Carlisle. Obrigada, Emmett".

"De nada, maninha. Bem, vou deixá-los a sós. Vamos, pai?"

"Claro, Bella e Edward precisam de um tempo para eles. Até já, meus filhos".

Eu e Bella nos despedimos de Emmet e meu pai. Quando eles saíram, Bella fez sinal para que eu me deitasse junto dela.

"Baby, por mais que eu queira, neste momento você não pode se mexer. Ficarei aqui ao seu lado. Pedirei uma cama extra e passarei a noite com você".

"Não, amor, vá para casa, você precisa descansar".

"Você acha mesmo, baby? Aqui na clínica está tudo sob controle. Se houver algum caso mais complicado, eles me chamam. Carlisle conhece-me suficientemente bem para saber que não sairei daqui. Se precisarem de mim, sabem onde me encontrar".

"Amor? Posso te pedir um favor?"

"Claro, baby".

"Edward." Bella estava enrolando.

"Fale, Bella, o que posso fazer por você?"

"Edward, amor, será que você pode... eu sei que só daqui a algumas horas é que devo ser... mas será que você pode..."

"Você quer que eu te examine?"

Bella apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, baby. Vou apenas trancar a porta, pois pode entrar alguma enfermeira, tudo bem?" Bella não disse nada, apenas concordou novamente com a cabeça. "Baby, vou descobrir você, ok? Depois vou ajudá-la a abrir as pernas e dobrá-las para que eu possa examinar. Se você sentir muita dor, avise, está bem?" Bella assentiu mais uma vez. "Baby, não vou mexer em você sem que você fale".

"D-desculpa, amor, mas é que…"

"Baby, ei, olhe para mim. Eu não quero que você tenha vergonha de mim, está bem?"

"Hum-hum".

"Vamos lá então".

Peguei no lençol e cobertor que estavam cobrindo Bella e retirei de cima dela. Olhei nos seus olhos e Bella encarou-me com o rosto envergonhado. Peguei sua perna esquerda e a dobrei. Olhei para Bella para ver se notava alguma careta de dor, mas Bella continuava me encarando, apenas envergonhada. Dei a volta na cama e fiz o mesmo processo com a perna direita. Mas quando eu estava no meio do processo, Bella emitiu um silvo de dor e eu parei.

"Não, amor, continue, por favor".

"Mas, Bella?"

"Não, está tudo bem".

Peguei novamente na perna dela e comecei o procedimento. Desta vez ainda mais devagar. Quando acabei, olhei para ela e as lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto. "Baby?"

"Edward, está tudo bem. É um misto de sentimentos. Sinto vergonha porque você vai ver-me pela primeira vez. Sinto medo do que você vai encontrar e tenho uma sensação que não consigo descrever porque nunca senti".

"Baby, você sentes como se tivesse borboletas no seu estômago?" Bella acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. "Sente que o seu coração está batendo bem rápido e parece alojado na sua intimidade?" Ela concordou com a cabeça mais uma vez. "Isso se chama tesão." Bella arregalou os olhos e começou um sorriso tímido. "Você ainda vai se sentir bem melhor e mais excitada daqui a algum tempo quando eu te tocar sem ser como médico, mas como amante." Bella ofegou e praticamente esqueceu de respirar. "Posso?"

"Por favor, seja ge-gentil".

"Bella, neste momento eu sou o seu médico, e é apenas isso que você vai obter da minha parte. Além do mais, não vou tocá-la, apenas examiná-la, está bem?"

"Hum-hum".

Observei e constatei que Emmet fez um excelente trabalho. Via-se os pontos, óbvio, mas estavam perfeitos. Os lábios exteriores estavam praticamente unidos, por isso Emmet disse que Bella estava quase virgem de novo. O períneo estava também costurado. Não pude verificar os lábios interiores, pois isso provocaria muitas dores em Bella, já que teria que tocá-la. Olhei melhor e vi que Emmet e meu pai não tinham me falado desta parte. O ânus de Bella também foi "consertado". Ele estava com o chamado plug cirúrgico. Felizmente, Bella ainda estava sob o efeito da anestesia e não tinha capacidade para sentir praticamente nada.

"Então?" Quando Bella falou, percebi um líquido brilhante saindo da sua vagina. Bella estava excitada! Eu me recompus, pois, por mais que eu quisesse assumir o meu papel de macho, neste momento eu era o Edward médico, e não o Edward amante.

"Bella, pelo que consigo observar, está tudo bem." Conforme ia falando, fui colocando as pernas de Bella para baixo, tendo consciência de que a perna direita teria de ser colocada na horizontal com mil cuidados. "Mas é natural que você sinta mais dores do seu lado direito, pois foi o lado em que você levou a facada".

"Edward, você disse que eu não podia me mexer, mas e quando eu quiser fazer necessidades?"

"Você não percebe, mas foi colocado uma sonda".

"E quando eu precisar defecar?"

Eu não poderia dizer a Bella que ela possuía um plug cirúrgico, senão ela surtaria. Eu precisava mentir, pelo menor por agora.

"Bella, quando são efetuadas cirurgias deste tipo, todas as fezes são retiradas para que o paciente não evacue nas próximas 48 horas." Este procedimento é feito para cirurgias no ânus como Bella fez, mas ela ainda não tinha capacidade para saber que também lhe foi feito este procedimento. "Então não se assuste e você verá que daqui a poucos dias já vai poder se sentar e, em uma semana, poderá sair da cama. Quanto aos pontos na barriga da retirada do mioma, você não consegue ver, mas está tapado e só daqui a uma semana é que vamos retirar os pontos. Todos os dias, Rafaela, que é a enfermeira do meu pai desde sempre, vem trocar o seu curativo." Quando acabei de falar, cobri Bella com o lençol e o cobertor. Fui lavar as mãos, destranquei a porta e dirigi-me para Bella com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Então, baby, muitas dores?"

"Não, amo, você foi super carinhoso, mas quando você estava lá em baixo." Bella corou. "Eu levantei um pouco a cabeça e a visão foi…"

"Eu sei, baby. Como você ainda não tem muita sensibilidade na vagina devido à anestesia, não conseguiu sentir," e aproximei meu rosto do dela, "mas você estava lubrificada. Deu para ver que você estava excitada, e foi muito erótico de se ver. Pena que eu estava incorporado no Edward médico." Beijei Bella com tesão, e ela correspondeu. "Mas quando você estiver pronta para o Edward amante, todas as secreções que você liberar serão minhas." Aprofundei ainda mais o beijo e ouvi um gemido de Bella.

"Baby, desculpe, mas beijá-la e pensar que quando você estiver pronta, vai gozar na minha boca, deixa-me..."

"Edward, pare!" Bella me interrompeu, ofegante. "Eu nunca me senti assim".

"E eu ainda farei você se sentir muito melhor, baby." Dei mais um beijo em Bella. "Agora, esquecendo as brincadeiras, você sabia que quanto mais secreções liberar, mais depressa curará? As secreções que as mulheres liberam possuem excelentes anti-bactérias, portanto, deixe-me beijá-la e beijá-la e beijá-la e beijá-la!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Oi pessoal!_

_Antes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer do fundo do meu coração todas as reviews lindas, apaixonantes, algumas divertidas, outras tensas que vocês nos têm brindado!_

_Eu quando digo "nós" incluou a mim e à Ju! Isto porque eu inventei a história, mas a Ju apoiou-me, incentivou-me e colocou-me algumas questões para que a fic chegasse onde está! Eu estou a escrevê-la em português de Portugal, e solicitei à Ju a sua colaboração para o português do Brasil. Eu utilizo algumas expressões clinicas, mas é a Ju que coloca os * (asteriscos) e explica do que se trata._

_Por todas estas razões, e eu sei que a fic está um pouco pesada, agradeceria que, quem não goste deste tipo de fic, simplesmente passe ao lado, ou passe por cima e dedique o seu e o nosso precioso tempo em fics que não abordem estes temas!_

_Mas aquilo que eu realmente gostaria e ficaria extremamente grata é que não atacassem a Ju, pois ela não tem culpa das ideias loucas que a minha mente inventa!_

_Agora, respondendo a uma questão que nem eu, nem a Ju podemos dar:_

__**Marta Potter Cullen, BiahFA, May Swan Cullen, Carla Garcia e, perdoem-me se deixei alguem de fora: ****s**hiu...não comentem com ninguém, mas a fic já passa dos 55 capitulos e só dentro de poucos dias é que Bella e Edward choram de..._

_Minha amiga Ju! Beijões enormes desta tua amiga e fã nº 1!_

_Mais uma vez, MUITO OBRIGADO PELO APOIO E CARINHO!_

_Bjinhos,_

_**Suzy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju<strong>_

_O que acharam do capítulo?_

_Quero agradecer imensamente o apoio e as palavras de carinho de vc's! É por leitoras educadas e atenciosas como vc's que vale a pena todo o esforço!_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

_**Bella POV**_

Quando Edward estava me beijando, bateram à porta.

"Podemos entrar?"

Olhei para Edward e ele estava com a respiração alterada, assim como eu.

"Claro!" Respondeu Edward, e deu-me mais um beijo antes de virar para eles.

"Então, Bella, como você está se sentindo?" Esme perguntou, aproximando-se de mim e fazendo um carinho no meu rosto.

"Por enquanto não tenho muitas dores. Edward disse que ainda estou sob o efeito de anestesia".

Olhei para ele e ele estava abraçado ao pai, com a testa encostada ao ombro de Carlisle e Emmet com um braço por cima dos ombros dele, sussurando-lhe algo no ouvido.

"Bella?" Disse Carlisle. "Vou levar Edward para comer alguma coisa. Ele está se queixando de dores de estômago. Já não se alimenta há algumas horas. Tudo bem?"

"Claro." Eu precisava ver o rosto de Edward. "Amor, está tudo bem?"

"Claro, baby" Ele falou e virou-se para mim, mas o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos. "Eu já volto. Só vou comer alguma coisa. Te amo." E soprou-me um beijo, mas não se aproximou de mim. _O que estava acontecendo?_

Esme e Rosalie mantiveram uma conversa comigo. Elas disseram que Emmett e Carlisle estavam de plantão hoje e elas ficariam no hospital. Eu disse a elas que não era necessário, mas depois que Esme me disse que nunca abandonaria uma filha, não pude dizer mais nada, além de ficar eternamente agradecida.

_**Edward POV**_

Meu pai inventou uma desculpa para Bella para me tirar daquele quarto, eu precisava chorar e gritar. O que fizeram com Bella? Pegamos o elevador e fomos para o escritório de Carlisle, que ficava na cobertura. Sempre que passávamos por enfermeiras, médicos e outros funcionários da clínica, cumprimentávamos com um sorriso nos lábios. Assim que entramos, eu me permiti desmoronar e mal senti os braços do meu irmão levantando-me do chão e colocando-me no sofá, eu só era capaz de chorar.

"Edward, filho, nós não fizemos por mal em não te contar, nos o faríamos, mas quando conseguíssemos arrancá-lo daquele quarto para que Bella não ouvisse".

"Edward, como você soube? Bella estava sentindo algo estranho?"

"Não, Emmeet." Falei, fungando. "Bella pediu-me para que a examinasse, ela queria que eu, como médico e namorado, a visse e lhe dissesse como ela estava. Quando vi o plug cirúrgico, tive vontade de fugir daquele quarto. Emmett, como ela estava? E, por favor, não minta para mim".

"Edward..." Meu pai interrompeu.

"Não, pai, eu quero saber. Emmett, por favor?"

"Ok, Edward." Começou Emmett. "Bella estava com imensas fissuras. Papai e eu julgamos que sempre que ela tinha alguma hemorróida*****, eles a cortavam e colocavam alguma pomada que ajudasse a cicatrizar a zona".

_*O termo hemorróidas refere-se à condição na qual as veias ao redor do ânus ou reto inferior ficam inchadas e inflamadas. Podem ser resultado de esforço para evacuar. Outros fatores que contribuem para a hemorróida são gravidez, constipação crônica, diarréira e intercurso anal. A hemorróida pode ser dentro do ânus (interna) ou abaixo da pele ao redor do ânus (externa)._

Fiz sinal para que Emmett esperasse uns segundos e corri para o banheiro. Eu não tinha nada no estômago, mas as ânsias de vômito não cediam.

"Emmett, já chega." Gritou o meu pai. "Olhe como ele ficou. Edward, filho, agora Bella está sendo tratada, acompanhada, está cercada de amor e carinho. Ela vai superar este pesadelo, e todos nós estaremos lá para ela".

"Q-quem é que sabe? Quem cuidou de Bella? Sim, porque vocês não são dessa área".

"Edward, você acha mesmo que eu deixaria alguém chegar perto da minha nora?" Carlisle estava alterado. "Eu sou cirurgião, caramba! E Emmett é dermatologista. Nós dois tratamos do caso. Apenas Rafaela estava nos ajudando, mas você sabe perfeitamente que eu entregaria a minha vida a ela".

"Eu sei, pai, desculpe. Não é que eu tenha vergonha de Bella, mas ela não merece ser alvo de comentários. Ela já passou por tanta coisa".

"Nós sabemos, irmão".

"Emmett, quero te dar os parabéns. Os pontos estão ótimos e certamente Bella vai se curar bem rápido." E coloquei um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Edward, filho, existe alguma coisa que você queira nos contar?" Carlisle falou com um sorriso tênue.

"Mano, mano, o que você andou fazendo?" Emmett disse, divertido. "Não me diga que Bella-"

"Sim, Emmet, Bella conseguiu produzir e liberar secreções".

"Edward, o que você fez?" Meu pai perguntou, preocupado.

"Apenas levantei as pernas de Bella para poder observá-la e ela contou-me que nunca tinha se sentido assim. Eu nem a toquei, mas Bella disse que só o fato de me ver naquela posição fez o seu estômago parecer tinha borboletas e que seu coração estivesse situado na sua intimidade batendo com força…"

"Edward, Bella estava com tesão?" Pergunto Emmett.

"Emmet Cullen." Repreendeu meu pai.

"O que, pai? É verdade! Eu nunca pensei que Bella pudesse produzir secreções. Depois de tudo o que ela passou, realmente imaginei que sua libido estive comprometida, mas não está, pai. Bella consegue e vai ter prazer. Ou eu não me chamo Edward Cullen".

"Porra, você é mesmo um Cullen. Só de olhar a sua namorada já ficou excitada".

"Emmet!"

"Ok, pai, parei. Mas a culpa é toda sua! Você criou dois homens que, só com os olhos, conseguem excitar uma mulher. E uma mulher como Bella, em quem não deveria ser possível acontecer, depois do que ela passou".

"Ok, ok, super homem. Estamos falando da namorada do seu irmão. Mas, Edward, realmente quero te dar os parabéns. Sinto que você ainda terá e dará muito prazer a Bella".

"O meu maior prazer será quando eu conseguir que Bella goze. Aí sim terei um prazer imenso".

"Isso mesmo, mano. Nada é mais excitante do que ver o prazer que damos às nossas mulheres".

"Bem, estou vendo que os ensinei bem. Mas agora que já conseguimos relaxar um pouco, Edward, você precisa mesmo comer alguma coisa. Vamos até a cafeteria?"

"Pai, eu estava aqui pensando, como vamos tirar o plug cirúrgico? Bella vai sentir, e muito".

"Eu já tinha pensado nisso. E como Bella ainda está com soro e medicação IV, vamos colocar um sonífero, e enquanto ela descansa, faremos o que temos que fazer. Seja como for, também temos de verificar os lábios internos, e com ela acordada seria bastante doloroso. Concordam comigo?"

"Sim, pai." Respondeu Emmett.

"Bom, você ultimamente anda colocando todo mundo para dormir." Nós rimos. "Mas vamos lá comer alguma coisa, pois eu quero voltar para Bella".

Nos dirigimo à cafeteria dos funcionários da clínica e comemos alguma coisa. Conversamos mais um pouco e Emmett e o meu pai despediram-se de mim, pois começariam o plantão. Então eu me dirigi ao quarto de Bella. Quando cheguei lá, eu a encontrei conversando com minha mãe e Rosalie.

"Oi, baby, como você está?"

"Oi, amor." Bella disse, seu rosto preocupado. "Está tudo bem com você?"

"Sim, Bella, está. Não se preocupe comigo. Fazia um tempo que eu não comia e meu estômago estava reclamando." Falei, sorrindo para ela e dando-lhe um beijo. "Mas, e você? Está com as feições estranhas. Está com dor?"

"Não, baby, não são bem dores. É mais um incômodo estranho." E voltou o olhar para o teto.

Fiz sinal à minha mãe e ela pediu licença, dizendo que precisava se despedir de Carlisle antes que ele começasse o plantão, e convidou Rosalie a fazer o mesmo com Emmett.

"Bella, baby? Agora fale, estamos sozinhos. O que você está sentindo?"

"Edward, é muito estranho. Tenho uma sensação muito estranha no meu ânus." _Deus, e agora? O que eu faço?_ "Parece que tenho alguma coisa lá. Já tentei sentir, mas conforme me mexi, tive a sensação que os pontos da minha vagina arrebentariam todos".

"Baby, você não pode se mexer, por favor. É isso, é só mesmo isso, impressão, pois você foi tratada muito perto dali." Engoli a mentira. Por favor, acredite na mentira. "Mas se começar a ter muitas dores, aumentamos a dose da medicação".

"Por enquanto, dá para aguentar".

"Baby, não quero que aguente nada. Você está aqui para que não tenha dores. Vou chamar Rafaela para que aumente a dose, e também para que traga algo para que você possa descansar".

"Não quero dormir." Ela começou a chorar. "Fecho os olhos e vejo apenas Jacob, Aro e Rachel. Não quero dormir".

"Baby, quero que você relaxe, ok? Estarei aqui ao seu lado, está bem?" Puxei uma cadeira e a encostei à cama de Bella. "Agora linda, dê-me a sua mão e feche os olhos. Sinta os meus carinhos e relaxe".

Comecei a cantarolar uma melodia que me fazia lembrar da beleza e meiguice de Bella. Passados alguns minutos, a respiração dela ficou muito mais calma, mostrando que ela tinha entrado no mundo dos sonhos.

"Posso entrar?" Minha mãe perguntou baixinho. "Bella já conseguiu descansar?"

"Sim, mas foi um pouco difícil. Seja como for, ainda bem que você chegou, vou pedir a Rafaela que aumente a medicação de Bella. Ela está começando a sentir dores".

"Vai sim. Eu e Rosalie ficamos aqui com ela. Deixe que eu seguro a mãozinha dela. Meu filho, quero que saiba que tenho muito orgulho de você. Você é um verdadeiro Cullen".

"Que nada, mãe. Bella apenas tocou muito o meu coração. Pode parecer maluquice, mas eu sinto que ela é a mulher da minha vida".

"Eu o compreendo perfeitamente, Edward. Quando conheci seu pai, também senti que ele era o tal. E como você sabe, depois de seis meses de nos conhecermos, já estávamos preparando o casamento. Emmett nasceu nove meses depois, portanto, acho que ele foi concebido na noite de núpcias. Edward, você tem que tratar Bella como se ela fosse virgem. Eu nem faço ideia de todos os traumas que ela tem, mas você tem que ser muito paciente com ela".

"Eu sei, mãe. Nunca me passaria pela cabeça forçar qualquer coisa. Será quando Bella estiver preparada e pronta fisicamente, psicologicamente e mentalmente".

"Eu sei, meu filho, tenho muito orgulho de você. Vai lá buscar Rafaella para que Bella possa ter uma noite calma. Até já".

"Até já, mãe".

Dirigi-me até Rafaela e pedi a ela que desse um calmante para Bella, para que a noite passasse sem problemas. Amanhã será o dia de retirar o plug cirúrgico. Vamos ver como Bella vai encarar a situação. A princípio ela estará dormindo, pois decidimos que era melhor assim para ela. Mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, terei que contar a ela o procedimento que teve de ser feito.

A noite passou e, no dia seguinte, acordei com uma mãozinha fazendo carinho no meu rosto.

"Oi, baby, dormiu bem?"

"Bom dia, amor".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_É tão fofo o jeito que Edward e todos os Cullen cuidam da Bella... o que estão achando?_

_Mais uma vez, muito obrigada a todas pelo carinho! Fiquei muito feliz com todas as reviews de vc´s! E tenho certeza que a Suzy também ficou._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**Bella POV**_

"Bom dia, amor. Sim, eu dormi muito bem. Mas você não, sentado aí sentado nessa poltrona, deve ter passado uma noite horrível".

"Baby, já estou acostumado a passar noites mal dormidas e algumas sem sequer dormir. Você vai se acostumar".

Edward estava se aproximando de mim para me dar um beijo, mas eu disse, "Edward, não. Desculpe, mas preciso escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto".

"Claro, Bella. Vou providenciar isso".

Edward foi ao banheiro e ouvi água correndo, passados alguns segundos, ele trouxe uma bacia com água, uma toalha, escova e pasta de dentes e uma escova de cabelo. Edward colocou um pouco de pasta na escova e a entregou-me, aconselhando-me a não fazer muitos movimentos. Quando terminei de escovar os dentes, Edward deu-me um copo para que eu pudesse enxaguar a boca. Depois ele molhou a toalha e com delicadeza a passou no meu rosto, pescoço e acabou nas minhas mãos, sempre olhando diretamente nos meus olhos e mostrando que ele estaria sempre ali para mim. Por nós.

Ele pegou meus cabelos com uma suavidade estonteante e passou a escova por eles. Nunca dissemos nada, mas não era necessário, os nossos olhares e respirações diziam tudo. Quando Edward terminou de me pentear, pegou todos os utensílios e os levou de volta para o banheiro. Quando chegou junto de mim, inclinou-se e disse, "E agora, Srta. Swan. Posso pedir pelo meu beijo matinal?"

"Hum-hum." Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Edward começou o beijo de uma forma bastante calma e amorosa, mas quando levantei os meus braços e agarrei um punhado dos seus cabelos, ele não conseguiu se segurar e aprofundou o beijo, usando sua língua para fazer massagem na minha e explorando toda a minha boca. Ele usou uma das mãos e acariciou o meu rosto enquanto a outra foi para a minha cintura. Não consegui evitar e emiti um gemido. Edward parou o beijo imediatamente e olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

"Desculpe, baby, mas é tão fácil descontrolar-me quando estou com você".

"Não, amor, não peças desculpa. Eu é que… eu é que…"

"Shiu... está tudo bem, baby. Será quando você estiver preparada em todos os níveis. Eu te amo, Bella".

"Obrigada, amor, eu também te amo. Muito. Mas, se não for pedir demais, você pode, por favor, beijar-me mais um pouco? É que os seus lábios-" Não consegui dizer mais nada, Edward envolveu minhas bochechas nas suas mãos e beijou-me. Percebi por que ele colocou as duas mãos nas minhas bochechas, só assim ele conseguia se controlar. Ainda estávamos nos beijando quando alguém bateu na porta e pigarreou. Edward sorriu contra os meus lábios e virou-se.

"Bom dia, Rafaela".

"Bom dia, jovem Edward. Bella?"

"Bom dia, Sra. enfermeira".

"Chame-me de Rafaela." E deu-me um sorriso amigo, ao qual retribuí.

"Edward, seu pai precisa falar com você." Rafaella olhou para Edward como se estivesse lhe dando um recado com o olhar. "Ele pediu-me para fazer companhia a Bella enquanto você fala com ele".

"Tudo bem, Rafaela, já vou." Edward virou-se para mim e sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegava aos seus olhos. Algo estava acontecendo.

"Baby, volto já, ok? Rafaela fica fazendo companhia a você".

"Claro, mas não é necessário que Rafaela fique. Certamente tem mais coisas a fazer do que ficar olhando para mim".

"Que nada, Bella, aproveito e troco o curativo dos seus pontos. Pode ser Edward?"

"Por favor, Rafaela, faça isso sim. Você trouxe a medicação IV?"

"Seu pai pediu-me para trazer, mas para perguntar primeiro a você".

"Que medicação, Edward?"

"Baby, são para dores. Agora Rafaela vai trocar seu curativo, mas daqui a pouco você terá que ser examinada e não é para você sentir tantas dores, pois vou precisar mexer".

"Corei. Eu corei de todas as cores. Olhei para Edward e para Rafaela e tive vontade de me esconder debaixo das cobertas da cama.

"Baby!" Edward falou com um sorriso. "Não fiques assim, é perfeitamente normal. Eu te amo. Até logo, baby." E ele acariciou meu rosto.

"Até logo, amor".

Rafaella introduziu um líquido na minha IV e disse-me a mesma coisa que Edward. Era para eu não ter muitas dores. Não senti as mãos de Rafaela mudando meu curativo, aliás, não senti absolutamente mais nada. Tive a nítida sensação que apaguei.

**_Edward POV_**

Quando saí do quarto de Isabella, meu pai e Emmett estavam sentados nas cadeiras em frente à porta. Assim que me viram, eles se levantaram e me cumprimentaram. Meu pai deu-me um abraço mais apertado e disse que tudo ficaria bem. Agora só teríamos que esperar pelo sinal de Rafaela dizendo que Bella já estava sob o efeito da anestesia. Não demorou muito tempo.

"Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Bella está pronta".

Soltei um longo, pesado e sonoro suspiro e voltei-me para a porta para entrar no quarto. Meu pai e Emmett seguiram-me. Rafaela foi ao corredor e pegou a mesinha com os utensílios necessários para que Bella fosse observada e lhe fosse retirado o plug cirúrgico. Quando entrou, ela trancou a porta atrás de si. Fiz-lhe um sinal de agradecimento com a cabeça, que ela respondeu da mesma forma.

"Edward, você quer que eu ou seu irmão cuidemos de Bella?"

"Não, pai, obrigado. Agora é comigo. Só preciso do seu apoio e auxílio." Meu pai concordou com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, mano, estamos aqui." Olhei para Emmet e agradeci-lhe com um breve aceno.

"Ok, vamos lá".

Emmett pegou no tronco de Bella, eu no seu cóccix, Carlisle em uma perna e Rafaela na outra. Quando puxamos o corpo de Bella para o final da cama, Carlisle e Rafaela colocaram as pernas de Bella apoiadas no suporte para exames ginecológicos.

"Rafaela, por favor".

Rafaela colocou um banquinho no final da cama de Bella enquanto fui lavar minhas mãos, desinfetá-las e calocar as luvas cirúrgicas.

"Como ficou o corte no seu cóccix?" Perguntei.

"Felizmente não foram necessários pontos. A lâmina passou apenas à superfície da pele." Pelo menos uma boa notícia.

"Edward, você quer que eu tire o curativo para ver os pontos?"

"Por favor, Rafaela".

"Pai, Emmete, vão se desinfecar. Posso precisar da ajuda de você".

"Claro!"

Enquanto os dois se afastaram, Rafaela começou a retirar o curativo dos pontos na barriga de Bella e observei pela primeira vez. O corte estava bonito e direito, era uma incisão não muito maior que cinco centímetros no lado direito, junto ao seu monte de Vênus. Estava com uma cor bonita e os pontos, se continuassem assim, dentro de quatro a cinco dias poderiam ser retirados. Agradeci Rafaela e sentei-me no banquinho. Levantei o lençol que estava cobrindo Bella, suspirei pesadamente e comecei pedindo os utensílios a Rafaela. Ela colocou uma quantidade generosa de vaselina no meu dedo e eu o passei ao redor do plug cirúrgico. Com uma pinça sem pontas, agarrei o plug e lentamente fui retirando-o. Felizmente ele saiu sem problemas. Observei o músculo e reparei que ele voltou ao tamanho normal imediatamente. Ouvi um suspiro de contentamento. Olhei para trás e vi meu pai e Emmet satisfeitos com o resultado. Não consegui evitar e sorri também. Voltei-me para Bella e pedi a Rafaela um utensílio tipo "papanicolau", mas este para o ânus. Introduzi, abri o buraco do ânus e examinei.

"Como vocês trataram as hemorróidas?"

"A laser, filho. Se nos escapou alguma, podemos repetir a operação".

"Não, pelo que estou vendo, está tudo em ordem".

Retirei o utensílio e troquei as luvas. Agora seria a vez de examinar a vagina de Bella. Observei os pontos e, mesmo passados apenas dois dias, havia pontos que já estavam querendo cair. Retirei aqueles que já não faziam falta. Abri um pouco os lábios exteriores de forma a poder observar os lábios interiores. Conforme mexi neles, começou a sair de dentro da vagina de Bella aquelas lindas secreções.

"Porra, mano, até desacordada a sua mulher sabe quando você está mexendo nela".

"Que nada, Emmett, quando entrei no quarto, Edward e Bella quase se comiam enquanto se beijavam. É natural que Bella tenha ficado excitada. Com um beijo daqueles até eu ficaria!" Rafaela disse e todos nós começamos a rir.

"Por isso os pontos de Bella estão praticamente caindo. Bom trabalho, filho." Meu pai disse, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

"Bella é que consegue produzir, ela é a heroína." Eu disse, espalhando suas secreções por todas os pontos. Melhor coisa não há.

"Rafaela, você pode, por favor, aplicar uma anestesia local na vagina e no ânus? Quando Bella acordar vai sentir-se desconfortável e com dores".

"Claro, Edward".

Depois das anestesias locais aplicadas, nós quatro pegamos Bella novamente e a colocamos de volta deitada de lado, para mudar o curativo do corte. Estava cicatrizando bem.

"Rafaela, pode retirar Bella da anestesia, por favor".

Eu, meu pai, meu irmão e Rafaela fomos lavar e desinfetar as mãos. Os três saíram do quarto depois de eu agradecer profundamente toda a ajuda, carinho, auxilio e suporto que eles me deram. Comecei a fazer carinhos em Bella para que ela despertasse.

**_Bella POV_**

Comecei a ouvir ao longe a voz de Edward e a sentir uns carinhos tênues que ele fazia no meu rosto. Senti quando ele passou os dedos nos meus lábios.

"Baby, acorde. Estou com saudade de ver estes seus olhos castanhos." Senti as mãos de Edward nos meus olhos. "Quero sentir seus lábios nos meus." Senti seus dedos contornando a minha boca, molhei meus lábios e ouvi Edward sorrir. "Isso, baby, acorde".

"Edward".

"Sim, baby, estou aqui. Acorde, linda".

Abri meus olhos e Edward estava com o seu rosto quase encostado ao meu.

"Oi, linda".

"Oi?" Saiu como uma pergunta. Edward estava com uma expressão carregada. Mas não deixou de sorrir.

"Baby, precisamos conversar, mas antes," e umedeceu os lábios, "eu preciso te beijar".

Correspondi ao beijo, mas fiquei pensando por que Edward precisava conversar comigo. E onde estava Rafaela, que foi a ultima pessoa que vi antes de apagar. "Amor?" Perguntei quando Edward parou o beijo.

"Baby, preciso conversar com você. Mas, por favor, antes de mais nada, quero te pedir perdão." O que diabos tinha acontecido?

"Edward, você está me assustando".

"Não, baby, não se assuste. Vou contar tudo a você." Edward coçou sua nuca e olhou para mim. Eu fiz sinal para que ele começasse.

"Bella, você sente alguma dor? Algum desconforto?"

"Não, Edward, na verdade, não sinto nada. É quase como se eu não tivesse partes íntimas." Falei, corando.

"Bella, isso é por causa da anestesia local que foi aplicada em você. Daqui a uma horas você sentirá tudo de novo".

"Anestesia local. Mas eu não me lembro de nada".

"Você não se lembra porque Rafaela deu a você uma anestesia geral para que eu pudesse cuidar de você." Arregalei os olhos e o encarei. "Baby, antes de qualquer coisa, quero que você saiba que os pontos estão lindos e cicatrizando extremamente bem".

"Edward, o que aconteceu para você pedir uma nova anestesia geral?"

"Baby, se eu te examinasse com você acordada, você sentiria tudo e teria imensas dores." Seus olhos brilhavam. "Quero que saiba que você já tem alguns pontos que estão caindo. São excelentes notícias".

"Edward?" Eu não disse mais nada, mas bastou para ele perceber que eu sentia que tinha mais alguma coisa.

"Bella, preciso que você fique calma, está bem?" Eu assenti. "Baby, Carlisle e Emmett tiveram que realizar mais uma cirurgia em você que naquele momento não me contaram. Só quando eu te examinei ontem é que vi e não tive coragem de te contar nada. Mas agora você merece saber que está tudo bem e-"

"Edward?" Eu o interrompi, "Desembucha!"

"Bella, eles tiveram que submetê-la a uma cirurgia anal." Fiquei sem chão, arregalei os olhos e comecei a chorar, as palavras mal saíam.

"Po-por isso ti-tinha aquela im-impressão?"

"Sim, baby".

"Po-por que você não me-me contou na-nada?"

"Baby, eu não queria que você ficasse nervosa".

"Po-por isso você te-teve aquela re-reação e saiu d-do quarto?"

"Baby? Bella? Não saí por causa de você! Foi por mim! Eu não consigo aceitar todas as barbaridades que fizeram você passar".

"Edward..." Eu não consegui falar mais. As lágrimas não paravam por nada. Fechei os olhos e deixei as lágrimas caírem.

"Bella! Linda! Por favor, olhe nos meus olhos." A voz de Edward saía com dor, abri meus olhos e Edward chorava tanto ou mais do que eu. Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos grandes e macias e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. "Eu não consigo sentir outra coisa que não seja amor, carinho, admiração, desejo. Eu a quero tanto, Bella." E ele beijou-me como se não houvesse amanhã. "Perdoe-me, amor. Perdoe-me, minha vida".

Depois de limparmos as lágrimas um do outro, Edward contou-me tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo, o por que da necessidade da intervenção cirúrgica, a decisão dos três de me darem nova anestesia. Ouvi tudo e por mais dor que eu sentisse, concluí que eles apenas pensaram em mim. Eles não tinham nojo de mim, ou do meu passado. Eles realmente se importavam comigo. E Edward... Edward realmente me amava.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Ju:<em>**

_Então, o que acharam de Edward contando e da reação de Bella? Alguém mais achando esses dois doces demais um com o outro?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

_**Edward POV**_

Depois de colocar Bella a par de tudo e de ambos chorarmos de tal forma que conseguimos limpar até nossas almas, e como Bella ainda estava sob o efeito da anestesia local, decidi colocar o seu corpo mais para a beirada da cama e deitei-me ao seu lado. Era a primeira vez que estávamos os dois deitados no mesmo quarto e na mesma cama. E foi maravilhoso observar como o corpo de Bella se encaixava ao meu, independentemente de ela apenas conseguir mexer sua cabeça. Todo o seu corpo tinha de ficar na horizontal e de barriga para cima. Comecei fazendo carinho no seu rosto e cantarolei a música que tinha na minha cabeça sempre que pensava nela. Tomada pelas emoções, Bella acabou caindo em um sono profundo. Não sei quanto tempo depois, eu também acabei adormecendo.

Os dias foram passando. Ao fim do quinto dia após a cirurgia, resolvemos dar alta a Bella. Ela mudou-se para o meu apartamento. Quando tinha que trabalhar durante o dia, Mercedes ficava com Bella, e quando tinha plantões, eu os conciliava com o meu pai ou com Emmett, para que minha mãe ou Rosalie ficassem em casa com Bella. Mesmo sabendo que Bella não corria qualquer perigo de vida, eu não gostava que ela passasse as noites sozinhas. Alice ofereceu-se inúmeras vezes, mas nunca aceitamos, pois como ela estava grávida, nenhum de nós queria incomodá-la. Então combinamos que quando Mercedes tivesse folga, Alice ficaria com ela.

Bella ficou um mês sem ir trabalhar. Algumas vezes ele irritou-se comigo e disse que já se sentia bem e com muitas saudades dos seus alunos. Mas, com a ajuda do meu pai e Emmett, conseguimos convencê-la de que seria melhor seguir as nossas recomendações.

Quando contei a Bella que Jacob tinha sido condenado a 15 anos de prisão por tentativa de estupro, tentativa de homicídio e resistência às autoridades, ela ficou algumas horas fora de si. Compreendi que a sua reação não foi por pena, mas que apenas avivou-lhe as memórias. Jasper pediu que déssemos um tempo para que Bella se recompusesse. Ele disse que com tudo o que tida acontecido a ela, Bella percebeu que as pessoas que lhe fizeram mal, pagariam pelos seus atos. Cheguei a pensar que Bella quisesse o mesmo destino para Aro e Rachel, mas Jasper disse-me que, pelo que conhecia de Bella, o seu passado ficaria lá, tal como ela mesmo havia dito.

Bella regressou à escola exatamente um mês e meio depois e foi recebida com carinho. Fiz questão de levá-la pessoalmente.

Os dias foram passando, Bella e eu estávamos naquele estado de namoro de adolescentes. Havia uns beijos mais quentes, mas sempre que a minha vontade era avançar, a minha razão não permitia. Além de Bella já estar completamente curada fisicamente, o mesmo não acontecia psicologicamente. E eu aceitei e aceitava tudo o que conseguia dela. Posso dizer que muitas vezes quando dizia boa noite a Bella, eu ia ao meu banheiro e cuidava de mim.

Sim! Para pagar os meus pecados, Bella e eu dividíamos o mesmo quarto e a mesma cama. Quantas vezes acordei durante a noite com Bella gemendo o meu nome. Ou quantas vezes acordei com Bella esfregando-se em mim. Ou quantas vezes acordei excitado e não podia mostrar para ela. Todas essas vezes eu saltei da cama e enfiei-me no banheiro. Pensava em Bella lambendo e chupando o meu pau, ou pensava em Bella recebendo-me e contorcendo-se de prazer. Eu ficava de tal forma que bastava acariciar-me um pouco e em segundos eu gozava. Eu tentava abafar os sons para que Bella não percebesse nada.

_**Bella POV**_

Já havia passado pouco mais de dois meses desde que vim morar com Edward. A sensação era divina, mas ao mesmo tempo embaraçosa. Edward tratava-me com um carinho e respeito que nunca vi em homem nenhum.

Descobri que para ele estava sendo bastante complicado e difícil. Tenho certeza que ele achava que cada vez que ele se dirigia ao banheiro eu não percebia. A princípio não compreendia por que ele às vezes acordava e mal me dava um beijo de bom dia e enfiava-se no banheiro. Ou à noite, quando me desejava bons sonhos e corria para lá.

Houve uma vez que depois de Edward me dar boa noite, eu fiz de conta que adormeci e senti o corpo de Edward sair da cama, permaneci de olhos fechados e tentei permanecer serena. Passados alguns segundos, ouvi Edward arfando e dizendo o meu nome. Foi nessa noite que compreendi por que Edward se trancava no banheiro. Para mim foi um choque, mas ao mesmo tempo bastante prazeroso. Eu, sem nem tocar em Edward, provocava aquelas reações nele. Imaginava como seria quando permitisse a Edward que ele me tocasse. Houve uma noite em que acordei e olhei para aquele Adônis ali deitado realmente ao meu lado e tentei uma coisa para ver qual a reação dele. Comecei a mexer-me e encostar meu corpo ao dele, ouvi Edward parar de respirar e aumentei um pouco a audácia, ganhei coragem e rocei meu corpo no dele e gemi o seu nome. Edward soltou um grunhido que teve efeito imediato sobre as minhas partes íntimas. Eu esperava sentir as mãos de Edward, mas cavalheiro como ele é, senti seu corpo abandonando a cama e correndo para o banheiro. Ouvi Edward grunhindo e arfando, segundos depois eu o ouvi gemer o meu nome com uma reverência que fez com que todo o meu corpo ganhasse vida e eu me sentisse completamente molhada. Voltei a fechar os olhos e fiz de conta que permanecia dormindo. Senti o corpo de Edward voltar a deitar-se, mas sua respiração ainda denunciava sua excitação.

Hoje era sexta-feira e toda a família vinha juntar-se a nós para o almoço, pois era feriado. Eu estava na cozinha com Esme, Alice e Rosalie. Sebastian estava no escritório de Edward brincando com seus jogos preferidos e Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle estavam na sala conversando. Enquanto fazíamos o almoço, conversávamos um pouco, até que ouvimos.

"Mano, você está fodido." Era a voz de gozação de Emmett. Olhei para os rostos delas e vi Esme ficar vermelha e repreender.

"Emmett Cullen!"

"Desculpe, mãe." Ele respondeu.

Abaixei minha cabeça, eu não era capaz de encará-las. Algo me dizia que eu sabia o por que da reacção de Emmett.

"Não fique assim, Bella." Disse Rosalie. "Emmett é um menino no corpo de um homem".

E todas elas começaram a sorrir, como que pedindo desculpas, mas eu não conseguia olhar para elas e continuei fazendo minhas coisas, incentivando-as a voltar suas atenções para o que estávamos fazendo.

Quando tínhamos tudo pronto, Rosalie e Alice chamaram os rapazes para que eles colocassem a mesa. Após tudo arrumado, Edward puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse e deu-me um beijo no meu ombro descoberto. Dei-lhe um sorriso como agradecimento, mas não fui capaz de nada mais. Sentia-me envergonhada e mal por provocar desconforto em Edward. Ele não merecia.

A refeição decorreu dentro da normalidade, isto se eu não estivesse com a minha cabeça a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Edward acariciou o meu braço e perguntou-me se estava tudo bem. Eu apenas assenti.

Como nós tínhamos feito o almoço e as sobremesas, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle ofereceram-se para arrumar a cozinha. Eu estava na sala com as garotas e Esme. Elas conversavam algo sobre as últimas tendências em relação à decoração da casa, eu apenas assentia e emitia alguns 'hum-hum'.

Quando os rapazes e Carlisle voltaram conversando entre si, eles aconchegaram-se às suas mulheres e fizeram-lhe um carinho. Jasper inclusive acariciou e beijou a barriga de Alice, que por esta altura já estava de quase seis meses.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e deu-me um beijo na testa. Tentei controlar as minhas emoções, mas estava sendo demais. Eu queria sentir Edward, eu queria que a nossa relação entrasse no nível seguinte. Eu tinha desejo por Edward e sabia que o mesmo acontecia com ele. Ele me desejava. Eu queria colocar todo o meu passado lá onde deveria estar, no passado, mas havia vezes que, por mais que eu confiasse em Edward e soubesse que ele era incapaz de me magoar ou mesmo de me pressionar, eu sentia medo e receio. Não faço ideia quando comecei a chorar, mas senti as mãos de Edward no meu rosto limpando as minhas lágrimas.

"Bella, baby, o que foi? Está com dores?"

Edward era sempre tão carinhoso e gentil e eu precisava de ajuda imediata para que eu conseguisse ultrapassar essas inseguranças. Tomei um fôlego e fiz um carinho em Edward.

"Não, amor, está tudo bem".

"Então…"

"Desculpe. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, posso conversar com vocês, por favor?"

"Claro, Bella." Elas responderam e se levantaram.

Olhei para Edward, que tinha um ponto de interrogação enorme em sua testa. Dei-lhe um beijo e, levantando, pedi com os olhos que elas me seguissem. Será que elas poderiam me ajudar?

"Bella?" Esme falou assim que entramos no quarto. "Este é o quarto de Edward".

"Sim, Esme, nós temos dormido juntos desde que voltamos para casa".

As expressões das três me deu vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Alice e Rosalie ficaram com um sorriso malandro no rosto, mas Esme ficou com uma feição que representava a dor que eu sentia, a dor que Edward sentia e a dor que ambos sentimos. Ela estendeu os braços para mim e eu corri para eles e comecei a chorar. Mas eu não queria que se ouvisse lá fora e controlei os meus soluços.

"Querida, por que você não fala com ele?"

"Tenho… tenho…"

"Bella, você e o meu irmão dormem juntos, mas nunca…" Sacudi minha cabeça em negação.

"Puta merda." Disse Rosalie. "Daí a reação de Emmet".

"Rosalie Cullen." Repreendeu Esme.

"Esme, desculpe, mas já imaginou como o seu filho deve estar? Sim, porque Esme o conhece melhor que eu. Sabe que ele não vai procurar em outro lugar quando o amor dele está aqui tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe." Rosalie sempre era assim, honesta, não se importava se magoava ou não.

Eu fiquei ainda pior. Não fazia a ideia exata de como Edward se sentia, mas depois de Rosalie falar, parecia que eu ouvia Edward arfando e grunhindo trancado dentro do banheiro enquanto sussurrava meu nome. Agarrei-me ainda com mais força a Esme e os soluços queriam se transformar em gritos de dor.

"Querida, por favor, acalme-se. Venha sentar-se aqui comigo. Rosalie, por favor, vá pegar um copo de água com açúcar para Bella".

_**Edward POV**_

Quando Bella saiu acompanhada pela minha mãe, irmã e cunhada, e dirigiu-se para o nosso quarto, fiquei pensando o que poderia a estar incomodando.

"Edward?" Meu pai chamou. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com Bella?"

"Sei tanto quanto você".

"Ela tem se queixado de dores?" Perguntou o meu irmão.

"Não, Bella inclusive tem tido uma recuperação excelente".

Quando eu ia me levantar para ir até o quarto, a porta se abriu e Rosalie saiu de lá.

"Rosalie, o que está acontecendo com Bella?"

"Edward, é melhor você dar alguns minutos a ela. Vim apenas pegar um copo de água".

Mas eu não quis ouvi-la. A mulher que eu amava estava no nosso quarto com a minha mãe e a minha irmã e estava precisando se acalmar. Alguma coisa não estava bem. Dei o primeiro passo, mas senti a mão de Rosalie no meu peito.

"Não, Edward. Bella precisa de alguns minutos a sós com as mulheres. Lembre-se que ela não teve mãe que a ajudasse neste processo e o bem mais precioso foi-lhe retirado violentamente. Ela precisa de conselhos e apoio".

"Ursinha, vocês estão ensinando o 'bê à bá' à Bella?" Emmett perguntou, sua voz carregada de ironia.

"Emmet Cullen." Repreendeu meu pai.

"Não, Ursão, essa parte fica para Edward." Rosalie piscou para mim. "Mas Bella precisa que nós a acalmemos e tentemos lhe explicar que um homem e uma mulher podem ter muito prazer sem recorrer à violência".

Rosalie saiu da sala e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Enquanto ela foi e voltou, eu permaneci no mesmo lugar. Bella não confiava em mim? Como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos, Rosalie falou.

"Bella confia e muito em você, caso contrário, não se deitaria na mesma cama. E, pelo desespero que eu vi nela, ela quer, Edward, e muito, mas está cheia de medo do desconhecido. Ela só conhece da pior forma. Contra a vontade dela, com violência, sem respeito e, principalmente, sem amor".

Deixei-me cair no sofá e coloquei os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e com as mãos agarrei meus cabelos. Senti as mãos de Rosalie e levantei a cabeça.

"Eu confio cegamente na família Cullen. Sei que você a tem respeitado acima dos seus poderes." Apenas assenti em concordância. "Bella não é do tipo de mulher que se joga aos leões. Ela necessita de incentivos." Rosalie chegou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou. "Mas algo me diz que quando você conseguir alcançá-la, Bella será uma leoa." Dei um sorriso leve e abracei Rosalie.

"Obrigado, Rosalie".

"Família é para isso mesmo".

_**Bella POV**_

Eu continuava abraçada a Esme quando Rosalie entrou no quarto com o copo de água com açúcar e entregou-me.

"Beba, querida." Disse Esme. "Vai te fazer bem, você precisa se acalmar".

"Obrigada, Esme. E peço desculpa a todas pelo colapso que tive. Eu… eu…"

"Bella, você está com medo do que é desconhecido para você." Rosalie disse. "Mas pode ficar tranquila, Edward te ama muito. Ele seria incapaz de fazer alguma coisa que te machucasse".

"E-eu sei." Eu disse envergonhada. "Eu ve-vejo e ouço Edward ir ao banheiro para... para..."

"Edward precisa se aliviar, Bella".

"Rosalie!" Alice repreendeu, "É do meu irmão que estamos falando".

"Sim, e?" Disse Rosalie. "Imagine você e Jasper estando na mesma cama e ele não poder te tocar durante dois meses. Dois meses, Alice! É natural que Bella ouça Edward se aliviando".

"Preciso falar com Edward. Por mais desejos que ele tenha, ele não pode obrigar Bella a ouvir uma coisa dessas".

"Não, Esme." Eu disse, corando. "Edward pensa que estou dormindo, quuando..."

"Bella, o meu irmão já te tocou alguma vez?"

"Não... sim. Mas sempre como médico".

"Ele nunca te tocou como amante?"

"Não. Bem, quero dizer, algum tempo atrás, logo no início, Edward estava me beijando e eu o senti... e me afastei... Edward disse que evitaria encostar-se em mim para que eu não o sentisse... mas... agora..." E abaixei minha cabeça com vergonha. Eu estava declarando para a mãe e a irmã dele que eu tinha desejo de ser tocada por Edward.

"Bella, não fique com vergonha. É extremamente normal você sentir desejo. Não é por ser meu filho, mas ele é um pedaço de mau caminho".

"Eu sei, Esme. Há vezes, durante a noite, em que eu acordo e fico só olhando para ele. E fico imaginando como será ser tocada por ele, e sentir prazer nos braços dele. Eu... oh, Deus! Desculpe, Esme".

"Bella." Esme sorriu e levantou minha cabeça para que olhasse em seus olhos. "Eu sei que Edward vai te tocar como mais ninguém alguma vez tocou. Ele ama você, querida".

"Eu também o amo muito".

"Eu sei".

"Esme, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?"

"Claro, querida".

"Como é?"

"Oh, querida, é uma sensação maravilhosa".

"Assim como eu te disse, Bella." Alice falou, "Quando um homem e uma mulher se amam, é a melhor sensação e experiência do mundo".

"Sim, depois que você se acostumar, vai querer mais e mais e mais".

"Rosalie!" Esme disse com um sorriso nos lábios. "Nós já sabemos que vocês são dois coelhos".

"Que nada, mãe, eles são ursos. Você já ouviu os apelidos deles? Ursinha e Ursão?"

"Esme?" Perguntei hesitantemente. "Qual é o..."

"O quê, querida?"

"O..." Não consegui dizer mais nada, apenas fiz o sinal de comprimento com as minhas mãos.

"O tamanho?" Assenti com a cabeça. "Bem, Bella, como você deve imaginar, eu não vejo o meu filho nu há muitos anos, mas se ele tiver puxado ao pai".

"Bella, se Edward for da mesma constituição que Emmett, bem... pode se preparar, querida".

"Rosalie!" Gritaram Esme e Alice.

"O quê? É verdade! Ou vocês querem dizer a Bella que o bicho é normal? É bem..."

"Rosalie Cullen!" Esbravejou Esme. "Chega!"

"Bella." Alice disse, rindo. "Não se preocupe, querida, o nosso corpo está preparado para receber com amor. Eu sou bem menor que você e posso te dizer que Jasper também não fica nada atrás em tamanho. E já estou com o segundo filho".

"Ei, eu não preciso saber o tamanho do meu irmão." Rosalie falou, sorrindo.

"Eu também não quero saber o tamanho dos meus irmãos".

"Garotas, estamos falando dos meus filhos e do meu genro. Poupem-me".

Nós todas começamos a rir.

"Bom, é melhor irmos para os nossos homens, senão daqui a pouco eles vêm aqui." Rosalie comentou

"Sim, vamos. Está mais calma, querida".

"Sim, Esme. Obrigada às três e peço desculpas, eu não deveria ter estas crises".

"Bella, é perfeitamente normal. Agora vamos".

_**Edward POV**_

Eu estava conversando com eles, tentando distrair-me do que acontecia no quarto, quando vi a porta se abrir e Bella sair agarrada à minha mãe, as duas conversando baixinho e com as testas encostadas. Não pude evitar sorrir perante a cena. Esme realmente estava assumindo o papel de mãe. Bella olhou para mim e começou a baixar a cabeça e corar. Achei a cena linda. Fui até ela e minha mãe fez um carinho no meu rosto, sorriu para nós dois e afastou-se.

"Baby, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, amor, mas espero que fique ainda melhor." Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou-me. Tentei manter o beijo calmo, mas Bella agarrou os cabelos da minha nuca e eu me perdi. Pedi passagem com a minha língua e ela correspondeu e emitiu um gemido de prazer. Peguei no corpo de Bella pelos quadris e encostei-me mais a ela. Bella colocou a mão no meu peito e, quando pensei que ela acalmaria o beijo, Bella surpreendeu-me e senti sua língua muito timidamente pedindo passagem. Não consegui evitar e fiquei ainda mais excitado. Quando percebi a situação, tentei desviar o meu corpo do dela para que ela não me sentisse, mas, mais uma vez, Bella deixou-me boquiaberto, ela puxou-me pela camisa e encostou seu corpo ao meu.

"Baby, eu te quero tanto".

"Eu sei, amor, eu também te quero. Mas, por favor, tenha calma comigo".

"Toda a calma, linda, toda a calma do mundo." E eu a beijei mais uma vez.

Bella afastou-se um pouco para poder respirar e encostou seus lábios ao meu ouvido e sussurrou.

"Edward, eu quero te sentir sem barreiras. Eu quero ter e dar prazer a você. Por favor, ensine-me como".

"Bella." Eu não consegui dizer mais nada. Peguei o corpo de Bella e a estava levando para o nosso quarto, nunca deixando de beijá-la.

De repente, Bella desceu do meu colo e olhou para mim muito envergonhada, dizendo, "Não estamos sozinhos, amor".

Encostei minha testa à sua e tentei acalmar-me. Bella tinha razão, estávamos tão concentrados na nossa bolha que nos esquecemos que toda a família estava ali.

Quando olhei para trás, não vi nem uma viva alma, mas ouvi as vozes vindo da cozinha. Bella deu-me um beijo e afastou-se de mim, indo em direção à cozinha.

Puta merda, eu stava com um tesão enorme. Permaneci na mesma posição olhando para o corpo de Bella se movendo. Quando Bella deu a volta para a cozinha para se juntar a todos, eu corri para o banheiro. Merda, Bella queria me matar. Fechei os olhos e acariciei-me. Bastou-me alguns minutos e eu estava gozando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Essa família Cullen e seus comentários, morro de rir com eles... o que acharam da conversa da Bella com as mulheres Cullen? Parece que agora ela está preparada para dar o próximo passo com Edward..._

_Só um esclarecimento para que não fiquem confusas... Bella já está morando há mais de dois meses com Edward, mas quando ele (Edward) a conhece na escola, Alice já estava grávida de três meses, mas nunca deixou de menstruar, por isso ela não sabia que estava grávida, daí o exame que ela foi fazer e, portanto, a explicação de por que ela já está com quase seis meses de gravidez, ok?_

_Deixem reviews e até segunda-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

_**Edward POV**_

Fiz o meu caminho de volta para a sala e encontrei todos conversando animadamente. Todos fizeram de conta que eu não tinha me ausentado durante alguns minutos, mas, depois de todas as conversas que ocorreram hoje entre eu e os homens, e Bella e as mulheres, claro que todos sabiam o que eu tinha ido fazer. Óbbvio que Emmett deu uma piscada para mim e já ia começar a falar, mas Rosalie, sempre atenta a tudo, deu-lhe um beijo de forma a calá-lo. Mais tarde eu teria que agradecê-la.

Bella olhou para mim por cima dos cílios e veio até mim. Abri os braços para que ela se aninhasse. Ela deu-me um beijo e puxou-me para que nos sentássemos no sofá. O dia passou e eles acabaram ficando para jantar conosco.

_**Bella POV**_

Acabamos de jantar e fomos para a sala de estar, onde tomamos café. Era perto das 21hs quando Alice se começou a despedir dizendo que precisava colocar Sebastian para dormir. Todos resolveram ir embora juntos.

Quando nos despedimos deles, Esme abraçou-me e deu-me palavras de incentivo, Alice fez o mesmo, mas Rosalie, sendo Rosalie, sussurrou-me ao ouvido palavras de tal ordem que comecei a corar.

Quando ficamos os dois sozinhos, Edward deu-me um abraço e um beijo. Comecei a ficar nervosa. Edward notou e afastou-se. Ele fez-me um carinho e disse, "Baby, será quando você estiver pronta. Eu não vou..."

"Eu sei." Eu o cortei. "Eu sei que você seria incapaz de me machucar. Vou só tomar um banho para relaxar".

"Ok, Bella".

Fui para o nosso quarto e quando ia entrar, olhei para trás e vi Edward sentado no sofá com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos puxando seus cabelos. Edward não merecia sofrer assim. Eu serei corajosa.

Quando terminei o banho, deitei-me na cama, felizmente Edward não tinha chegado ainda ao quarto, pois deitei-me nua. Cobri-me com o lençol no exato momento em que Edward entrou no quarto.

"Também vou tomar um banho." Edward falou com um sorriso nos lábios, mas seus olhos estavam tristes. Eu assenti com a cabeça.

Ouvi o chuveiro ser ligado. Comecei a pensar como eu poderia iniciar o processo para que ele percebesse que eu estava nua, à espera dele. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que Edward saísse do banheiro. Ele saiu vestido com uma camiseta e boxer. Quando ele ia se deitar, eu olhei para ele. Eu precisava começar a conversa.

"Edward?"

"Sim, baby?" Ele falou, sua voz triste.

"Eu sei que está tudo bem comigo, mas você não me examina há muito tempo".

"Bella, é complicado para mim, eu não quero mais ser apenas seu médico, e você ainda não..."

Não lhe dei oportunidade para mais nada e puxei o lençol. Edward permaneceu quieto e de boca aberta. A única coisa que mexia eram seus olhos, que vagavam para cima e para baixo pelo meu corpo.

"Bella?"

"Vem, Edward, eu quero que você me examines. Não como médico, mas como amante".

_**Edward POV**_

"Vem, Edward, eu quero que você me examines. Não como médico, mas como amante".

Quando Bella disse essa frase, o meu corpo parou. A única coisa que conseguia mexer eram os meus olhos. Eu já tinha visto Bella praticamente nua, mas assim, ela entregando-se para mim, era a primeira vez. Tentei controlar minha respiração, mas tornou-se cada vez mais difícil a partir do momento em que Bella dobrou suas pernas e as separou.

"Vem, amor, eu quero".

"Bella, eu não serei capaz de te examinar, só vou conseguir te amar".

"Mostre-me o que é o amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Ensine-me." Bella falou com uma voz sedutora. Não sei se ela queria ou não colocar aquele tom de voz, mas aos meus ouvidos e ao meu pau, foi assim que chegou. "Eu quero saber como é amar e ser amada." Comecei a engatinhar para a cama e deitei-me ao lado dela.

"Bella, você é linda. E eu te desejo tanto! Mas eu quero que você me deseje por você, e que não esteja fazendo isto por mim. Imagino que você já tenha percebido que estou ficando maluco," ela sorriu, "mas eu quero que você me queira pelas razões certas. Por você".

"Edward, desde que nos conhecemos eu tenho desejos por você. Eu nunca senti vontade de me tocar, nem nunca tive sensações como tenho quando estou perto de você. Amor, eu olho para você e sinto-me molhada. Olho para as suas mãos," e ela pegou uma mão minha, "e imagino como será quando você me tocar. Olho para o seu corpo," e ela passou uma mão pelo meu peito, "e idealizo como será quando você estiver sobre o meu".

Não deixei Bella falar mais nada. Acariciei-lhe o rosto e comecei um beijo, que no início foi bastante calmo, levando-se em conta a situação.

"Baby, nós vamos até onde você quiser." Bella apenas assentiu.

Puxei o meu corpo para cima do corpo de Bella para que ela se acostumasse com o meu peso. Ela engatou a respiração, mas passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Olhei dentro dos olhos dela e sussurrei.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Muito".

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo".

Comecei a beijá-la, primeiro com suavidade, depois aprofundei o beijo quando lhe pedi passagem com a língua, o que Bella concedeu. Quando já estávamos quase sem fôlego eu quebrei o beijo, mas não soltei seu corpo, começando a dar beijos na sua clavícula. Acariciei um seio de com a minha mão, olhei para ela para ver a sua reação e Bella olhava-me com desejo. Decidi continuar a trilha de beijos pelo seu corpo e, enquanto uma mão acariciava um seio, o outro ficou entregue à minha boca. Beijei, lambi e mordi. Os gemidos de Bella incentivavam-me a continuar. Passei os lábios para o outro seio, não sem antes olhar para Bella, e sua respiração acelerada, as bochechas coradas, os suspiros, os olhos fechados mostrando que ela estava entregue ao prazer, o aperto que ela exercia sobre os meus cabelos, mostravam-me que eu estava no caminho certo. Passei a chupar seu seio e ela arqueou seu tronco, permitindo-me melhor acesso a ele. Continuei acariciando com a minha mão o outro seio. Bella de repente deu um puxão no meu cabelo para que eu levantasse minha cabeça e abriu os olhos. Ela puxou-me para um tipo de beijo que nunca demos antes. Bella estava completamente entregue ao desejo e à luxúria. Enquanto estávamos neste beijo frenético cheio de paixão, levei a minha mão até o seu sexo. Passei minha mão por ela e constatei que Bella estava completamente molhada. Comecei a acariciar o seu centro nervoso e Bella emitiu um grito de desejo, abafado pelas nossas bocas. Quebrei o beijo e olhei para ela.

"Baby." Eu disse, minha voz cheia de tesão. "Olhe para mim".

Continuei acariciando seu clitóris e quando Bella abriu seus olhos, quase fiquei sem reação. Aqueles olhos castanhos deixaram de existir e no seu lugar ficaram duas azeitonas pretas. O desejo de Bella estava tão explícito naquele olhar que eu aumentei a pressão sobre o seu nervo e Bella começou a contorcer-se e chamar o meu nome enquanto arfava.

"Edward! Edward! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Edwarddddddd!"

"Vem, Bella, solte-se. Não segure".

"Edward! O que está acontecendo comigo? Edwaaaard! Oh, Deus! Edward!"

"Vem, amor, goza".

Bella soltou um grito de prazer que, se tivéssemos vizinhos por perto, certamente eles chamariam a polícia.

Passei meus dedos pela sua fenda e tentei apanhar um pouco do seu néctar. Olhei para Bella enquanto levava os dedos à minha boca e lambia o seu néctar dos deuses. Bella cobriu seu rosto com as mãos, envergonhada.

" Baby, não esconda o seu rostinho. Eu ainda quero que você goze na minha boca." Com isto, afastei suas mãos e dei-lhe um beijo cheio de tesão. Bella gemeu de prazer.

_**Bella POV**_

Edward estava me beijando cheio de tesão. Mas eu também conseguia sentir todo o amor que ele sente por mim. Ele quebrou o beijo e olhou dentro dos meus olhos, aqueles olhos verdes claros deixaram de existir e foram substituídos por verdes tão escuros que quase pareciam negros. Imaginei que a excitação o deixava neste estado.

"Baby, agora eu quero que você goze na minha boca".

Conforme falava, Edward foi descendo pelo meu corpo, salpicando-o de beijos. Pelo caminho, ele demorou um pouco mais nos meus seios e no meu ventre. Passou pelos meus quadris e dei uma mordiscada aí, mas quando o fez, ele olhou para mim e piscou-me. Se a minha respiração já estava desgovernada e alterada, depois deste ato ficou ainda mais descontrolada.

Edward pegou uma das minhas pernas e a dobrou, em seguida fazendo o mesmo com a outra, mas no percurso foi as beijando e dando mordiscadas, o que provocou ainda mais calor no meu centro nervoso. Vi Edward olhando para o meu corpo e lambendo os lábios.

"Edward!" Não fui capaz de evitar o sussurro.

"Calma, linda. Quero beber diretamente de você, e pelo que já estou vendo, será maravilhoso".

Jesus! Este homem quer me matar de desejo.

Edward se ajoelhou aos meus pés, olhou para mim e fez sinal com o olhar para que eu seguisse a sua mão. Fiz o que ele pediu e literalmente deixei de respirar. Edward colocou uma mão no meu sexo e começou a passar os dedos pela minha fenda até chegar ao meu clitóris, colocando uma breve pressão sobre ele. Minha respiração engatou e eu fechei os olhos.

"Não, Bella, olhe para mim".

Com um esforço sobre-humano, abri os olhos para vê-lo se ajeitando. Edward olhou dentro dos meus olhos e vi sua língua lambendo seus lábios, em seguida senti sua língua nos meus outros lábios.

"Edward!" Gritei por ele.

"O seu gosto é maravilhoso, baby! Mas agora, deixe-me trabalhar".

Quando acabou de falar, Edward mordiscou o meu clitóris e não consegui evitar soltar um grito de prazer.

"Baby, você está pronta?"

Hein? Pronta para quê? O que quer dizer com isso? Como se respondesse à minha pergunta mental, Edward passou um dedo na minha fenda e começou a empurrá-lo para dentro de mim. Não foi doloroso, nem um pouco, na verdade, foi bastante prazeroso, mas devo ter feito algo, pois Edward levantou sua cabeça e disse.

"Bella, por favor, relaxe".

"Está tudo bem, Edward! Desculpe!" Não consegui evitar as lágrimas que começaram a cair.

"Por favor, não chore! Vamos parar".

"Não, eu quero muito. É só que... você sabe... por favor, seja gentil".

"Bella, não posso continuar assim. Vamos parar por hoje. Não posso continuar enquanto você não confiar em mim plenamente." Edward começou a ajoelhar-se de novo, mas eu sentei-me mais rápido e agarrei seus cabelos e comecei um beijo cheio de luxúria.

"Edward, eu confio plenamente em você. Por favor, estava sendo tão prazeroso. Eu quero, Edward. Muito. Mas quando você perguntou se eu estava pronta, fez-me lembrar do-"

"Shiu..." Edward não me deixou terminar. "Desculpe, baby, tentarei não dizer nada que possa te ofender".

"Amor, esqueça, seja você mesmo e, por favor, continue a dar-me prazer. Eu estou nas nuvens, mas depois você terá que me ensinar como dar prazer a você".

"Baby, o maior prazer que você pode me dar é eu ser capaz de mexer com o seu corpo e deixá-lo assim, pronto para mim".

Edward voltou a beijar-me e empurrou seu corpo contra o meu, fazendo com que nos deitássemos novamente. Ele começou a passar suas mãos pelo meu corpo e não consegui evitar um gemido, que foi abafado pelos seus lábios. Ele olhou para mim novamente, como se pedindo autorização com o olhar, e eu respondi a ele da mesma forma. Então os lábios de Edward voltaram novamente à vida e beijaram todo o me corpo, até chegar ao meu centro nervoso. Depois de muito me beijar, lamber, mordiscar, senti o o dedo de Edward forçando novamente a minha entrada e desta vez relaxei e pensei que estava em suas mãos, e que ele não me machucaria nunca.

_**Edward POV**_

Quando, pela respiração de Bella, vi que ela estava completamente tomada pelo prazer novamente, introduzi um dedo nela, desta vez reparando que Bella relaxou e aceitou a invasão.

Porra, Bella era tão apertada. Imagine quando ela aceitar o meu pau. Se eu não conseguir me controlar, assim que eu introduzir meu pau, gozarei imediatamente.

Enquanto lambia, mordiscava e puxava seu clitóris, comecei uma dança com o meu dedo. Retirei lentamente e introduzi nas mesmas condições.

Bella estava tão consumida pelo prazer que eu tentei enfiar dois dedos e ela aceitou. Aumentei a velocidade e Bella emitiu um grito de prazer, seguido pelo meu nome saindo dos seus lábios, com uma voz tão rouca que o meu pau protestou por estar enjaulado. Mas esta noite era sobre Bella.

Retirei meus dedos e Bella emitiu um som de frustração. Mas substituí pela minha língua, que simulava o ato sexual.

Bella contorcia-se de uma forma que eu tive que segurar seus quadris. Coloquei meu braço ao redor deles e a segurei. Então voltei com a minha língua ao seu centro nervoso e à sua fenda. Enquanto passava a minha língua pela sua fenda, cheguei ao seu clitóris e o mordi, introduzindo os dois dedos de uma vez. Bella deu um grito que foi diretamente para o meu pau. Aumentei a velocidade dos meus dedos entrando e saindo e, após alguns segundos, Bella agarrou os meus cabelos. Levantei a cabeça e Bella me pedia que a beijasse. Levantei meu corpo e trilhei beijos pelo seu corpo até chegar aos seus lábios. Não deixei de simular o ato com os meus dedos e, enquanto a beijava, apertei seu seio com a outra mão. Bella deu um pulo da cama e encarou-me com um olhar assustado, como se não compreendesse o que estava acontecendo com o seu corpo.

"Baby, eu quero beber diretamente de você e, pelo que vejo, você está quase lá. Eu consigo sentir a sua vagina contraindo em meus dedos." Dei-lhe um sorriso sacana. "Já volto".

E, com estas palavras, fui novamente ao seu centro. Continuei apetando seu mamilo com uma mão, simulando o sexo com a outra e mordiscando seu clitóris. Foi o bastante para Bella explodir em um prazer louco.

Bella gritou, sua respiração falhou, seu corpo pulou e o seu mel foi todo sugado por mim. Parei as ministrações em seu corpo e o cobri com o meu. Olhei para Bella e fiquei ainda mais satisfeito com o que vi. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua respiração acelerada, gotículas de suor espalhadas pela sua testa, grudando alguns fios de cabelo em seu rosto, suas bochechas estavam coradas, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros.

"Ei!" Sussurrei para ela.

Bella abriu os olhos lentamente e quem ficou sem respirar desta vez fui eu. Eles transmitiam tanto amor, carinho, confiança, dedicação, entrega.

"Ei!" Ela respondeu com a voz cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo confiante.

"Como é que você se sente?"

"Sobrecarregada de amor." Com isso ela puxou-me para ela e beijou-me com carinho e amor.

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_O que acharam desse passo que nosso casalzinho deu? Edward realmente fofo, tendo certeza que Bella está preparada e tendo o que merece, com muito amor..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Pessoal, todas as fics "grandes" sofrerão atrasos nas postagens essa semana, pois estou cheia de reuniões e relatórios pra terminar no trabalho, então não consegui traduzir nada, mas fiquem tranquilas que eu postarei!  
><strong>_


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

_**Bella POV**_

"Obrigado, baby, obrigado por confiar em mim." Edward interrompeu o beijo para que pudesse dizer estas lindas palavras.

"Amor, eu é que te agradeço por ter sido tão compreensivo esse tempo todo. E obrigada. Do fundo do meu coração, muito obrigada por me mostrar o prazer." Edward sorriu e eu lembrei-me que ele não teve prazer nenhum.

"Edward, agora é a minha vez. Deixa-me dar prazer a você".

"Bella, prazer maior do que fazê-la gozar duas vezes seguidas deve ser um pouco difícil".

"Mas você não-"

"Esqueça, esta noite é sua".

"Amor, por mais que eu me sinta lisonjeada, não quero que você fique mal. Não imagino como você se sente, mas não consigo conceber a ideia de que não consegui te dar prazer. Por favor, ensine-me. Você já me ensinou a ter prazer. Agora ensine-me a dar".

"Baby, não sei se você está preparada. Uma coisa é a minha boca e os meus dedos, outra coisa é o meu-"

"Eu sei, Edward." Eu o interrompi. "Mas eu quero pelo menos conhecê-lo." Ele sorriu. "Preciso tomar um banho, você me acompanha?"

"Claro, baby, será um prazer. Mas se você se sentir desconfortável por eu estar perto de você basta dizer." Eu concordei com a cabeça. "É que eu estou bastante excitado e isso dá para notar".

"Imagino que sim." Eu disse, com a voz envergonhada.

Edward levantou-se e ajudou-me a levantar da cama, as minhas pernas pareciam geleia.

"É natural que você não tenha muita força nas pernas." Ele disse. "Vou ajudá-la".

"Realmente não tenho muita força no corpo todo. Eu não tinha ideia que ficássemos assim." Edward sorriu.

"Vou encher a banheira. Você quer entrar primeiro, ou quer que eu entre".

"Você pode, por favor, entrar primeiro?" Pedi, envergonhada.

"Claro, baby. Quando estiver tudo pronto, eu a chamo. Está bem assim?" Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça baixa.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Eu levantei os meus olhos. "Será só aquilo que você quiser." Edward falou com convicção, dando-me um beijo e dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

_**Edward POV**_

Deixei Bella no quarto e dirigi-me ao banheiro. Tirei minhas roupas e as deixei no cesto de roupa suja. Mesmo não tendo gozado, minha boxer estava com vestígios de pré-gozo. Pensei em aliviar-me um pouco, mas a porta estava aberta e Bella me ouviria, então dediquei-me a encher a banheira.

Quando esta estava cheia e com muita espuma, eu entrei e chamei por Bella. Encostei a cabeça no suporte da banheira e fechei os olhos. Eu não queria que Bella se sentisse desconfortável por estar nua e que eu a visse entrar na banheira. Passados alguns segundos, senti a água mexer e ouvi a respiração agitada de Bella. Permaneci quieto, embora a minha vontade fosse agarrá-la.

"Edward?" Abri os olhos e vi Bella dentro da banheira, mas do lado oposto e ajoelhada. "Onde é que eu me sento?"

"Baby." Dei um sorriso para ela. "Por mim você encostaria suas costas em mim, mas será como você quiser".

Vi os olhos de Bella avaliarem a situação e as opções que ela tinha. Fiquei feliz quando Bella virou as costa para mim e começou a aconchegar-se ao meu corpo. Dei um longo e demorado suspiro quando senti todo o seu corpo moldar ao meu.

"Estou machucando você?" Ela disse. Bobinha, ela estava era deixando-me louco, isso sim. Sentindo todo aquele monumento encostado a mim e tendo que me controlar para não agarrá-la.

"Não, baby, longe disso".

Bella aconchegou-se melhor e meu pau ficou deliciosamente ciente do seu corpo.

"Bella, posso envolvê-la com os braços?"

"Amor, já te pedi para agir normalmente, eu confio plenamente em você. Sei que você nunca seria capaz de me machucar, de maneira nenhuma." Bella falou, virando o seu rosto para mim. Não consegui evitar e apoiei minhas mãos nas suas bochechas e a beijei. Eu a beijei com todo o amor, carinho, respeito e desejo que tinha por ela. Bella correspondeu à altura, deixando-me até admirado quando a sua língua pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo.

Quando ela voltou ao lugar, comecei a beijar sua nuca e com as minhas mãos acariciei seus braços, roçando quase sem querer em seus seios. Bella entregou-se por completo e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás, encostando-se ao meu ombro. Continuei com os beijos na sua clavícula e minhas mãos tornaram-se mais audazes. Enquanto uma agarrou um seio, a outra desceu pelo seu ventre até seu sexo. Acariciei seu seio e o seu centro nervoso.

"Edward." Bella deu um grito.

"Sim, linda." Minha voz sai rouca devido à minha excitação.

"Eu disse que queria conhecê-lo." Ela disse, sua voz cheia de tesão e vergonha.

"Eu estou aqui, linda, o meu corpo é seu".

Bella soltou-se dos meus braços e virou-se para mim, colocando-se novamente de joelhos. Inicialmente pensei que ela quisesse desistir e sair da banheira, mas Bella olhou para mim com paixão e sua respiração cada vez mais acelerada.

"Ensine-me, amor. Por favor, ensine-me".

Assenti com a cabeça e a chamei de braços abertos. Bella começou a se aproximar de mim.

"Vem, linda. Essa posição é bastante favorável para as quase virgens." Eu disse, piscando para ela. "Pois são as mulheres que controlam a intensidade e a velocidade." Bella corou.

Guiei Bella para que ela colocasse uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Pela sua respiração, dava para notar que ela estava bastante nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo excitada.

"Calma, linda." Segurei seu rosto e olhei dentro dos seus olhos. "Será só aquilo que você permitir".

Bella nada respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Subitamente, as feições de Bella mudaram e seu corpo parou sobre o meu. Vi que ela começou a se abaixar e senti seu sexo tocar no meu. Agarrei seus quadris e a parei.

"Baby, deixe-me começar primeiro".

Puxei seus quadris para cima, inclinei seu corpo contra o meu e comecei a beijá-la. Coloquei uma das mãos no seu sexo e acariciei. Bella começou a se contorcer. Com a outra mão agarrei um dos seus seios e belisquei seu mamilo. A respiração de Bella engatou e seu corpo deu um solavanco, fazendo com que o seu sexo roçasse no meu. Eu emiti um urro de prazer. Imeditamente soltei seu seio e seu sexo e, com as duas mãos, agarrei os quadris de Bella, afastando-a do meu corpo. Eu tinha que me controlar. Eu precisava me controlar! Repeti este mantra para mim. Fechei os olhos e tentei controlar minha respiração. Bella precisava que eu estivesse calmo.

"Amor, desculpe." Bella falou, sua voz chorosa.

"Não, linda, eu é que pelo desculpas. É que eu estou-"

"Excitado demais!" Bella respondeu por mim.

"Já vai passar, deixe que eu me acalme um pouco".

Mas as suas intenções eram outras. Senti suas mãos pousarem no meu peito e uma começou a descer. Abri meus olhos e implorei a ela, com o meu olhar, para que não fizesse aquilo que eu achei que ela faria. Bella deu um meio sorriso e continuou a viagem da sua mão pelo meu corpo. Quando chegou perto do meu sexo, Bella fechou os olhos e agarrou meu pau. Não consegui evitar e soltei um grito carregado de desejo.

"Bella!"

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella!" Quando Edward gritou o meu nome repleto de tesão, abri meus olhos e olhei dentro dos seus olhos. Com uma mão agarrei seu pau e com a outra apoiei-me em seus ombros e inclinei meu corpo para a frente para encostar meus lábios ao seu ouvido.

"Edward." Falei com a voz rouca. "Ensine-me, amor, mostre-me como eu posso dar prazer".

Edward emitiu um suspiro longo e profundo. Ele soltou meus quadris e levou a sua mão sobre a minha. Ele começou a mover nossas mãos para cima e para baixo ao redor do seu pau. Edward deixou sua cabeça cair para trás e, em meio ao seu prazer, soltou sua mão da minha, deixando-me acariciar seu pau sozinha.

"Assim?" Perguntei.

"Sim!" Edward respondeu com a voz rouca. "Assim mesmo".

Porra, quase não consegui segurá-lo por inteiro. Minha mão levava alguns segundos para fazer a viagem completa ao seu pau. Edward é enorme e grosso. Comecei a ficar com medo, muito medo. Será que ele caberia dentro de mim?

"Baby, desculpa, mas não vou aguentar muito mais tempo".

Dizendo isto, a respiração de Edward aumentou consideravelmente. Ele de repente levantou sua mão e a levou ao meu sexo. Enquanto ele emitia alguns grunhidos e silvos, ele pressionava o meu clítoris, provocando um grito meu. Mas eu não o soltei e continuei a bombeá-lo para cima e para baixo, cada vez mais rápido. Percebi que, quando mais excitado Edward ficava, mais excitada eu ficava também.

Comecei a mover meus quadris com uma velocidade que eu não sabia ser capaz, mas Edward também não parou de pressionar o meu clítoris e, quando eu estava quase no auge novamente, apertei o pau de Edward com um pouco mais de força, fazendo-o urrar.

"Vem, baby, goza comigo. Vem, Bella".

"Sim! Siiiimmmmmmm! Oh, Edward! Siiiimmm!"

Soltei o seu pai e deixei meu corpo cair sobre o seu peito. Completamente exausta, mas orgulhosa por ter feito Edward gozar, não consegui evitar e comecei a chorar.

"Bella, eu machuquei você?"

"N-não".

"Eu a assustei, linda?"

"N-não".

"Bella, fale comigo".

Edward pegou meu rosto e enxugou as minhas lágrimas com seus lábios, dizendo, "Baby, fale comigo. Se foi alguma coisa que eu fiz, você tem que me dizer".

"Você fez, Edward." Eu disse, olhando em seus olhos. "Você me ajudou a descobrir o amor".

"Oh, baby." Edward puxou meu corpo contra o seu e aninhou-me em seus braços, cobrindo as minhas bochechas de beijos. Passados alguns minutos, eu bocejei alto. Coloquei a mão na boca e disse,

"Desculpe, amor".

"Baby, três orgasmos em uma noite é muito bom, mas bastante cansativo. Vem, vamos sair da água e vamos deitar. Envolva as suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura e segure-se ao meu pescoço para que eu possa nos levantar".

Fiz o que ele me pediu e logo senti uma toalha ser colocada sobre as minhas costas e Edward secando-me com ela. Eu estava tão exausta que quase não percebi quando ele deitou o meu corpo na cama e o cobriu.

"Amor, você não vem?" Perguntei, bastante sonolenta.

"Já vou, baby, vou apenas liberar a água da banheira".

_**Edward POV**_

Quando voltei ao quarto, Bella já dormia profundamente. Ela estava deitada de lado com um braço sob a sua cabeça e o outro no meu travesseiro, como se esperasse me sentir quando eu deitasse. De fato, quando me deitei, Bella abriu os olhos, sorriu e colocou uma perna sobre as minhas, uma mão sobre o meu peito e deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro. Dormir assim com Bella era uma sensação maravilhosa. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e desejei boa noite. Adormeci em seguida.

…

Acordei com carinhos no meu rosto.

"Bom dia, amor".

"Bom dia, linda. Você está bem?"

"Excelente." Bella corou enquanto falava. "Já preparei o nosso café da manhã".

"Baby, obrigado. Só vou ao banheiro antes." Eu disse e Bella concordou com a cabeça.

Fiz a minha higiene matinal e me dirigi ao nosso quarto. Bella tinha em cima da cama um tabuleiro com torradas, geleia, café e suco de laranja. Olhei para ela, que estava sentada com as pernas em estilo indiano em cima da cama, encostada à cabeceira. Dei-lhe um beijinho e sentei ao lado dela. Começamos a comer e a conversar coisas triviais. Bella perguntou-me por que eu tinha me interessado pela minha profissão. Respondi-lhe que queria ser médico, mas não suportava a ideia de algumas vezes ter que enfrentar a morte de um paciente meu. Então dediquei-me a uma especialidade que, em vez de encarar doenças e problemas, trouxesse a vida. Que especialidade melhor do que obstetra? Ter nas mãos a possibilidade de colocar no mundo seres tão pequeninos, mas que trazem sentimentos tão grandes.

"Você é lindo, Edward, por fora e por dentro." Bella falou, sua voz embargada pelo carinho e admiração.

"Você também é linda, de tantas maneiras".

Trocamos um beijo cheio de amor e respeito. Peguei o tabuleiro e o levei para a cozinha. Quando voltei ao quarto, Bella estava de costas para mim, em frente ao nosso guarda-roupas, e remexia em algumas roupas. Ela estava vestida apenas com uma camisa minha que lhe chegava ao meio das coxas. Andei mais um pouco e encostei-me a ela.

"Linda, eu é que deveria ter preparado o café da manhça para nós. Você deveria ser mimada, e não me mimar".

"Edward, eu também quero mimar você. Muito." Ela virou-se para mim, colocando uma mão no meu rosto e fazendo carinho. "Eu devo tanto a você".

Agarrei seu rosto em concha e dei-lhe um beijo cheio de amor, dizendo, "Você não me deve nada, baby. Eu é que devo agradecê-la por toda a confiança que deposita em mim. Eu te amo muito, Bella".

"Eu também te amo, Edward".

Encostei meus lábios aos dela e o beijo que eu queria que transmitisse carinho, saiu descontrolado e transformou-se em pura paixão. Bella correspondeu e o intensificou quando timidamente deslizou sua língua para a minha boca. Ela puxou meus cabelos, provocando um gemido meu. Coloquei uma mão sobre o seu seio e comecei a circular o polegar ao redor do seu mamilo. Desta vez foi Bella quem gemeu. Agarrei seus cabelos com a outra mão e inclinei sua cabeça para que o beijo se tornasse ainda mais profundo. Bella colocou uma mão sobre o meu peito e passou as unhas sobre ele. Puxei os cabelos de Bella de repente, para terminar o beijo. A princípio pensei que a tivesse machucado ou assustado, mas Bella teve uma reação que me deixou ainda mais vivo. Ela pulou no meu colo e propositalmente esfregou seu sexo no meu.

Agarrei seus quadris para que ela não fizesse isso novamente, ou eu não poderia responder por mim. Então Bella tomou outra atitude. Ela encostou seu peito ao meu, lentamente aproximando seu rosto do meu. Quando pensei que ela fosse me beijar, Bella passou com os seus lábios de raspão pelo meu rosto e chegou ao meu ouvido. Ela mordiscou minha orelha e disse,

"Edward... eu quero".

"Bella, você tem certeza?"

"Hum-hum." Foi tudo o que ela disse.

Enrosquei novamente as minhas mãos nos seus cabelos e a puxei para um beijo cheio de paixão. Voltei para a cama e deitei-me de costas, trazendo Bella para cima de mim. Eu a ajudei a tirar minha camisa do seu corpo e Bella surpreendeu-me, já que não usava nenhuma roupa íntima. Bella puxou minhas calças, nunca saindo completamente de cima de mim e, com as minhas pernas, eu as empurrei para fora.

"Baby, assim como eu disse ontem, esta posição é favorável, pois são as mulheres que ditam a profundidade e a velocidade. Mas se em algum momento você se sentir desconfortável, basta dizeres que nós paramos".

"Eu confio a minha vida a você, amor. Faça-me tua. Única e somente sua".

"Baby." Eu disse, minha voz carregada de desejo. Quando Bella disse que queria que eu tornasse minha, só minha, tive vontade de me transformar em um homem das cavernas e enfiar meu pau dentro dela, com toda a força e. Mas Bella também disse que confiava a sua vida à mim. Por esse motivo eu tinha que me segurar.

Comecei a beijá-la e coloquei uma mão no seu sexo e outra no seu seio. Eu queria Bella completamente excitada e lubrificada para que me aceitasse e evitasse ao máximo qualquer desconforto para ela. Quando Bella estava completamente entregue ao prazer e molhada, peguei na parte inferior das suas costas e aproximei o seu sexo do meu.

"Bella, eu quero que você olhe nos meus olhos".

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e fixou seu olhar no meu. Levei a minha mão ao meu pau e o passei na sua abertura. Já estava molhado de pré-gozo, mas não era o suficiente para ela. Depois de lambuzar todo o meu pau com o seu néctar, apontei-o à sua entrada, colocando apenas a cabeça e coloquei as minhas mãos no seu rosto.

"Baby, o meu corpo é todo seu, você manda".

Bella engatou a respiração e mexeu-se um pouco. Emiti um silvo de prazer quando comecei a sentir Bella acolhendo-me. Ela estava tão molhada e tão excitada que bastou abaixar-se só um pouco para que o meu pau fosse completamente sugado por ela.

"Eu... eu pensei que... que não coubesse".

"Não se mexa, baby. Deixe que o seu corpo se acostume à invasão".

Bella aguardou alguns segundos e então começou a rebolar sobre mim.

"Edward!" Bella falou com a voz assustada.

"Está tudo bem, baby?"

"Sim! Oh... sim!"

Coloquei minhas mãos nos seus quadris e a ajudei a erguer e abaixar seu corpo. Bella começou a ganhar confiança e seu ritmo começou a aumentar, sempre acompanhado do meu nome saindo no meio de respirações curtas e profundas.

A visão que eu tinha era de outro mundo. Os seios de Bella pulavam conforme ela subia e descia sobre o meu pau. Agarrei-me a ela e coloquei o meu corpo sentado, nesta posição o seu peito estava encostado ao meu, provocando um atrito mais intenso nos seus seios. De repente, Bella parou seus movimentos e olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

"Edward!" Ela soltou um grito de prazer e susto.

"Vem, amor, goza para mim".

Voltei a deitar o meu corpo e, sem sair de dentro dela, eu nos virei, agora pairando sobre ela, iniciando o meu vai e vem com calma.

"Oh, Deus! Oh, Edward!"

Suguei um dos seus mamilos e intensifiquei um pouco as investidas. Segundos depois senti o meu pau ser completamente apertado.

"Oh. Meu. Deus! Edward! Tão... bom!"

"Amor, olhe para mim. Eu quero olhar dentro dos seus olhos enquanto você goza".

Em seguida, Bella levantou suas pernas, dando-me uma nova e mais profunda penetração, e as enrolou ao redor da minha cintura. Ela colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros e começou a rebolar sob o meu corpo.

"Bella!" Eu disse entre respirações ofegantes, "Assim eu gozo rapidinho".

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella! Assim eu gozo rapidinho".

Depois de ouvir estas palavras e perceber que eu estava provocando essas sensações em Edward, obriguei o meu corpo e o corpo de Edward a se virarem novamente. Eu queria que Edward gozasse devido ao meu desempenho.

"Baby?"

"Edward!" Eu disse, minha voz rouca de prazer pelo orgasmo que eu ainda conseguia sentir. "Eu quero que quando você goze, seja provocado por mim".

Os olhos de Edward mudaram de tonalidade, ficando ainda mais escuros. Ele pegou meu rosto com as suas mãos e o puxou para o dele, beijando-me com uma ferocidade nunca antes vista. Ele sugou e mordeu meus lábios. Nossas línguas estavam em uma luta pela dominância.

"Eu te amo, Bella, muito!"

Eu ia responder, juro que ia. Mas Edward colocou suas mãos nos meus quadris, segurando-me, enquanto com os seus começou uma dança frenética de vai e vem.

"Edward, assim eu gozo novamente".

"Goza, amor, goza comigo".

Quando acabou de falar, Edward colocou seu dedo no meu centro nervoso e começou a acariciá-lo.

"Edward, sim, Edward! Oh, sim! Edward! Eu te amo muito!"

Deixei meu corpo cair totalmente sobre o de Edward. Tive a nítida sensação que perdi os sentidos por alguns segundos. Quando voltei ao meu corpo, suas mãos estavam fazendo carinho nas minhas costas.

"Você está bem, baby, eu te machuquei?"

Levantei minha cabeça e olhei para ele, "Edward, você não me machucou nada! Você foi extremamente carinhoso e gentil. E, sim, estou super, hiper, bem!"

Edward sorriu e aproximou seus lábios dos meus. Seu beijo transmitia tanta coisa: amor, carinho, admiração, respeito, desejo. Retribuí com a mesma intensidade.

Edward virou os nosso corpos novamente e recomeçou a beijar-me com desejo e tesão. Pensei que ele quisesse repetir a dose sem nem sair de dentro de mim. Foi quando senti. Edward estava saindo do meu corpo. Fiquei tensa imediatamente.

"Baby, relaxe, senão será mais doloroso para você. Sinta apenas os meus lábios".

Ele voltou a beijar-me com paixão e, aos poucos, deixei de senti-lo dentro de mim.

Edward puxou nossos corpos para que nossas cabeças estivessem nos travesseiros, cobriu os nossos corpos nus com o lençol e começou a fazer carinhos nas minhas costas e cantarolar uma melodia que já era conhecida por mim. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas acabei adormecendo em seus braços e nossos corpos transmitiam todo o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_O que acharam das "aventuras" na banheira? E da primeira vez deles? Quero um Edward desses pra mim tb... ;)_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Amanhã eu consigo postar alguma das outras fics, é que meus dias estão realmente muito corridos pq quinta-feira é feriado aqui na minha cidade e tenho que entregar uns relatórios até amanhã no trabalho, portanto não tive tempo de traduzir nada!  
><strong>_


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

_**Edward POV**_

Comecei a entoar a canção de Bella e segundos depois ela já dormia tranquilamente nos meus braços. Não faço ideia quanto tempo depois eu também adormeci.

Durante a noite devemos ter nos mexido, pois fui acordado pelo corpo de Bella enroscado no meu de conchinha. Olhei pela janela e ainda não se via qualquer vestígio do sol. Passados alguns segundos, senti Bella se mexer novamente e quando sua bunda encostou no meu pau, eu soltei um gemido involuntário.

Bella roçou novamente e eu segurei seu quadril com a minha mão para que ela não repetisse. Eu estava ficando duro e não queria resolver o assunto sozinho, nem queria acordá-la e apoderar-me do seu corpo. Mas parece que, mesmo supostamente inconsciente, ela tinha outras ideias, pois voltou a roçar-se contra mim e gemeu o meu nome.

"Bella, você está acordada?"

"Hum... Sim." Ela respondeu com a voz envergonhada. "Pensei que você estivesse dormindo. Desculpe, eu não queria te acordar".

"Baby, você pode me acordar sempre que quiser. Há alguma coisa que posso fazer por você?" Perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Edward." Sua voz saiu rouca de desejo. "Eu... eu..." E ela tentou virar-se, mas eu a segurei no lugar.

"Não se mexas, não saia dessa posição, deixe que eu cuido de você".

Com a mão que estava segurando seu quadril, desci mais um pouco até encontrar sua intimidade. Emiti um grunhido quando percebi que ela estava completamente molhada.

"Baby, eu estou aqui. Estou sempre aqui." Eu disse enquanto rolava meu dedo em seu clítoris. "Sempre que você tiver vontade." Minha voz cheia de tesão. "Pode acreditar que eu ainda tenho mais".

"Edward." Bella ofegou. "Eu sinto um fogo que está me queimando".

"Deixe que eu vou apagá-lo. Mas, primeiro..." Mordisquei sua orelha, "Vai queimar mais um pouco. Anda, baby. Coloca a sua perna por cima da minha".

Eu a ajudei a ficar na posição, peguei no meu pau e o passei por toda a sua intimidade.

"Edward, por favor." Quem diria que eu alguma vez ouviria Bella pedir por sexo. Fiquei ainda mais excitado com essa constatação. Apontei à sua entrada e empurrei-me para dentro dela.

"Porra, Bella, você está super molhada. Que sensação maravilhosa".

"Edward, fale menos e mexa-se mais!" Uau! Bella vai me deixar completamente louco.

Comecei a investir contra ela, primeiro calmamente, mas quando Bella mexeu seus quadris contra mim provocando uma penetração ainda mais profunda, não consegui evitar e segurei um punhado dos seus cabelos e puxei sua cabeça contra mim, ao mesmo tempo aumentando as investidas.

"EDWARD!" Ela gritou. "Onde você está me tocando? Eu não consigo aguentar. Eu vou... AH, EDWARD! Eu vou... EDWAAAAAARRRRDDDDD!"

Porra, descobri o seu ponto G. Bella estava tendo orgasmos múltiplos.

"Vem, amor, você está mastigando meu pau com tantos orgasmos".

"Edward! Oh, Deus, Edward. Eu não vou aguentar".

Bella tentou se mover para fugir do prazer. Eu rosnei. Eu não permitiria que ela fugisse do seu prazer. Puxei seu cabelo com uma mão e com a outra puxei uma almofada e coloquei por baixo dos seus quadris, impulsionei meu corpo e, sem nunca sair de dentro dela, eu a deitei de barriga para baixo, ficando com o meu corpo por cima das suas costas. Continuei com as investidas e baixei minha cabeça em direção à dela.

"Se você pensa que vou deixar que você fuja do seu próprio prazer, está muito enganada".

Eu a beijei com todo o amor e desejo que sinto por ela. Bella começou a mexer os seus quadris para tentar fugir de debaixo de mim, mas quanto mais ela se mexia, mais vezes eu tocava no seu ponto G.

"Edward. Meu Deus, Edward! Eu vou desmaiar. Sinto que vou desmaiar".

Peguei um punhado do cabelos dela para virar seu rosto um pouco para mim e encostei meus lábios ao seu ouvido, com a voz rouca de tesão, eu disse a ela.

"Ninguém desmaia de prazer, Isabella. O seu corpo apenas não está habituado a ter tantos orgasmos, mas com o tempo vai se acostumar".

Como eu estava quase gozando, enterrei-me ainda mais fundo em Bella e coloquei uma mão no seu clítoris, começando a beliscá-lo.

"Edward!" Sua voz vinha carregada de tesão e cansaço.

"Eu só quero gozar com você. Vem, Isabella, libere ainda mais do seu néctar no meu pau".

Bella gritou, literalmente gritou de prazer, enquanto eu libertava o meu sêmen dentro dela. Deixei o meu corpo cair para o lado, completamente esgotado.

_**Bella POV**_

Eu não conseguia mexer uma única parte do meu corpo. Até piscar estava sendo difícil. Senti a mão de Edward no meu cabelo.

"Baby, você está bem?"

Não consegui responder.

"Bella? Baby?"

Senti a voz de Edward preocupada, mas eu não tinha forças nem para abrir a boca. Eu só conseguia respirar, ofegante. Senti o corpo de Edward mexer-se e puxar o meu corpo de forma a ficar de barriga para cima. Abri meus olhos e o vi olhando minuciosamente para o meu corpo. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, Edward estava com as feições carregadas.

"Bella, eu machuquei você? Por favor, diga alguma coisa. Desculpe, mas você estava tendo tanto prazer... Eu não pensei... No momento eu não pensei. Desculpe, Bella, por favor. Diga alguma coisa".

Não consegui controlar as lágrimas e elas caíram pelo meu rosto. Eu não chorava por dor ou medo, mas pelo homem que tinha à minha frente. Edward, além de ser um amante brilhante, era carinhoso, bondoso e se preocupava comigo.

"Baby, você está chorando! Oh, Deus! Eu machuquei você, não foi?" Suas lágrimas também já caíam. "Desculpe. Por favor, perdoe-me!"

"Edward!" Consegui encontrar minha voz. "Só estou chorando porque você acabou de me mostrar que um homem e uma mulher podem ser loucos na cama, mas não provocar dor. Não há necessidade de machucar, mesmo cometendo excentricidades. Eu te amo muito, Edward".

"Oh, baby." Edward agarrou meu corpo e o trouxe para cima do seu, embalando-o e acariciando. "Eu pensei que tivesse te assustado, ou machucado. Eu te amo muito, Bella".

"Eu sei que você nunca seria capaz de me machucar, amor. Assim como você disse que o seu corpo era meu, o meu também é seu. Para sempre, amor! Para sempre!"

"Bella? Eu quero me casar com você. Eu disse que esperava que você fosse a minha esposa. Eu quero ser o seu marido".

"Edward!" As lágrimas não paravam por nada. "Será uma honra ser sua esposa. Eu aceito, amor. Eu aceito! Mas agora, por favor, beije-me. Eu preciso sentir seus lábios nos meus".

Edward beijou-me com tanto carinho e amor que o sentimento conseguiu chegar ao meu coração.

"Baby, você quer tomar um banho?"

"Bem, querer eu até queria, mas você acabou comigo. Não tenho forças nem para mexer um dedo!"

"Fique aqui na cama enquanto eu preparo tudo. Já virei buscá-la." Ele deitou-me e cobriu-me com o lençol. Deu-me um beijo na testa e dirigiu-se para o banheiro.

Enquanto eu ouvia a água enchendo a banheira, pensei em toda a minha vida. Se os meus pais não tivessem morrido e eu não tivesse ido para a casa dos horrores de Aro e Rachel, será que eu teria encontrado Edward? Será que eu tive que passar por toda aquela tortura para que a vida pudesse me proporcionar este homem tão bondoso, e tão gostoso ao mesmo tempo?

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas após alguns minutos, senti os braços de Edward envolverem o meu corpo e me levantarem da cama. Ele deu-me um beijo profundo enquanto nos dirigia para o banheiro. Ele colocou-me lá dentro e depois entrou, ficando por trás de mim. Não dissemos absolutamente nada. Edward apenas fazia carinhos nos meus braços, barriga, pernas. Eu fazia carinhos nas suas pernas, que estavam ao redor do meu corpo.

"Baby, fiquei aqui mais um pouco enquanto troco os lençóis da nossa cama".

"Há algum problema com eles?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Há sim!." Edward falou com a voz cheia de tesão e sorrindo, "Está todo suado e repleto de secreções, minhas e suas".

Baixei a cabeça e senti minhas bochechas ficarem muito quentes. Edward colocou um dedo debaixo do meu queixo e levantou a minha cabeça.

"Não fique assim, baby, pois eu terei que fazer o mesmo todas as noites." Ele deu-me um beijo nos cabelos e dirigiu-se para o nosso quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward apareceu ao meu lado, vestido com uma boxer e nada mais. Ele puxou-me da banheira e envolveu-me em uma toalha, pegou-me no colo e foi para o nosso quarto. Ele sentou-me na nossa cama e voltou-se para o guarda-roupa. Pegou uma camisa minha e começou a vestir-me. Ele ajoelhou-se no chão, colocou as suas mãos nas minhas pernas e falou,

"Por mais que eu adore vê-la nua, acho que neste momento não é uma boa ideia. Você está esgotada e deve estar um pouco dolorida. Por isso eu a estou vestindo, para que eu não caia em tentação.

"Amor, obrigada por cuidar de mim. Amo você".

Edward pegou-me no colo novamente e deitou-me no meu lado da cama e deitou-se em seguida, cobrindo-nos.

Olhei pela janela e já se via alguns raios de sol querendo espreitar pela escuridão. Voltamos a deitar de conchinha, Edward fazendo carinhos no meu cabelo, e então acabamos adormecendo mais uma vez naquela noite louca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Esses dois, agora que "descobriram" a cama, ninguém segura... kkkk. E Edward já pediu Bella em casamento, que lindo!_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

_**Edward POV**_

Acordei com os raios de sol entrando completamente no quarto. Quando nos deitamos devia ser quase de dia, por isso saí da cama e puxei as cortinas. Bella se mexeu, mas não acordou.

Peguei meu celular para ver as horas e eram quase 10 da manhã. Como já não tinha sono, dirigi-me à cozinha para preparar o nosso café da manhã. Eu estava preparando o café quando meu celular começou a tocar. Olhei para o visor e reparei que era a minha mãe. Com um sorriso nos lábios, eu atendi. "Bom dia, dona Esme"

"_Bom dia, Edward, como você está?"_

"Estou bem, mãe, e por aí? Como está o papai?"

"_Está tudo bem, filho. Estou ligando porque ficamos preocupados com você e Bella. Alice, Jasper, Sebastian, Emmett e Rosalie já estão aqui em casa e eu queria convidá-los para virem almoçar conosco"._

"Mãe." Eu disse com a voz alegre. "Bella ainda está dormindo. Deixe que ela acorde e depois entro em contato com você, está bem assim?"

"_Edward, você ainda estava dormindo?" _Sua voz era de preocupação.

"Não, mãe, eu já tinha acordado. Eu estava preparando o café da manhã para nós." Ouvi uns burburinhos ao fundo.

"_Edward, Alice quer falar com você, pode ser"_

"Claro, mãe, passe para a baixinha." Percebi que o telefone tinha sido colocado em viva-voz.

"_Edward, bom dia, maninho. Diga-me que Bella ainda está dormindo porque a noite de você foi esplêndida... E Bella, como ela está? Correu tudo bem?" _Eu só conseguia rir.

"Bem, Alice, bom dia para você também! Vou tentar responder às suas perguntas, se conseguir me lembrar de todas elas." Alice gargalhou. "Sim, Bella ainda está descansando por esse motivo." Alice emitiu um grito que quase furou meus tímpanos. "Ela reagiu bem, muito bem mesmo, levando-se em conta que no meio da noite eu fui acordado por ela para repetir a dose".

"_Eu sabia que você, sendo um Cullen, não poderia agir de outra forma. Estou muito orgulhosa de você e muito contente por Bella. Por favor, venham almoçar conosco. Quero ver Bella com os meus olhos"._

"Alice, deixe Bella acordar e logo veremos. Vamos ver como ela se sente. Digamos que a noite foi um pouco agitada e não sei como é que ela vai acordar".

"_É assim mesmo, mano!" _Ouvi a voz de Emmet ao fundo. _"Um Cullen deixa as suas mulheres bem"._

"_Emmet Cullen!" _Rosalie, Alice a minha mãe o repreenderam. _"Desculpe pelo seu irmão, filho, mas eu fico muito contente por vocês dois." _Desta vez foi o meu pai quem falou.

"Está tudo bem." De repente ouvi Bella dirigir-se para o banheiro correndo. "Esperem um pouco".

"_Filho, está tudo bem?"_

"Não sei, esperem um pouco. Bella? Baby?" Bella estava com a cabeça enfiada no vaso sanitário e vomitava muito. "Bella? Está doendo alguma coisa, baby?"

"Edward, sai daqui".

"Bella?" Larguei o celular e fui até ela, segurando sua cabeça. Bella tentou empurrar-me para que eu saísse do banheiro.

"Edward, saia! Não precisa ficar aqui".

"Baby, é claro que não vou sair".

Depois de Bella ter vomitado tudo que tinha no seu estômago e mais um pouco, peguei seu corpo mole e lavei seu rosto. Bella então escovou seus dentes.

"Edward, já me sinto melhor. Obrigada".

"Baby, está doendo alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu acordei com o estômago revirando todo. Mas agora já estou bem".

Depois de colocar Bella deitada na nossa cama, voltei ao banheiro e peguei o celular.

"Pai?"

"_Edward? Sou eu, Esme. O que aconteceu com Bella?"_

"Não sei, mãe." Voltei para o nosso quarto e Bella estava deitada na posição fetal, com cara de dor. Quando me sentiu se aproximar, ela abriu os olhos e deu-me um pequeno sorriso.

_**Bella POV**_

"Não sei, mãe." Ouvi Edward falar ao telefone. Fiz sinal para que ele mandasse beijinhos meus. "Bella manda beijinhos."

Não sei o que ela disse do outro lado da linha, mas Edward respondeu, "Não, venham vocês para cá." E fez sinal que Esme queria conversar comigo e eu concordei.

"Ok, mãe. Vou passar o telefone para Bella. Sim, enquanto vocês conversam vou arranjar alguma coisa leve para que Bella coma".

Esme deve ter dito mais alguma coisa, porque Edward falou, "Não é necessário, mãe. Temos muita comida aqui. Está bem, está bem, Dona Esme, você ganhou." E ele sorriu. "Sim, mãe. Até logo então".

Edward dirigiu-se até mim, perguntou se eu já me sentia melhor e deu-me um beijo.

"Enquanto você fala com a minha mãe, vou arranjar alguma coisa para que acalme esse seu estômago".

"Obrigada, amor, já me sinto bem melhor." Peguei o celular. "Bom dia, Esme".

"_Oh, Bella, bom dia, querida. Como você está se sentindo?"_

"Estou um pouco enjoada. Minha cabeça dói e o estômago parece querer saltar pela minha boca".

"_Querida, você ainda está um pouco fraca, precisa descansar." _Quando Esme falou estas palavras, a noite veio à memória e lembrei-me de tudo que Edward e eu fizemos e, mesmo sem nenhum deles estar perto, senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

"_Bella, você ainda está aí?"_

"Oh, Esme, desculpe-me, mas é que..."

"_Querida, não há nada do que se envergonhar." _O que ela queria dizer? Será que ela já sabia? _"Tenho certeza que Edward foi um cavalheiro"._

"Esme?"

"_Sim, Bella?"_

"O que você sabe?"

"_Querida, você já devia saber que na família Cullen não há segredos. Sabemos o que aconteceu, quero dizer, mais ou menos, não temos os detalhes. Edward é cavalheiro demais para isso, mas sim, já temos conhecimento do que aconteceu na noite passada. E quero que você saiba que estamos muito, muito contentes!" _Meu Deus, que vergonha! A mãe do homem que fez amor comigo a noite toda sabia das nossas atividades.

"Esme, desculpe a pergunta, mas você não se sente mal sabendo das atividades dos seus filhos?"

"_Bella, você aha que meus filhos vieram ao mundo trazidos pela cegonha?"_ Nós duas começamos a rir. _"Quando você tiver filhos," _um tópico na minha vida que eu achava que nunca se realizaria, mas agora com Edward eu queria tanto... "_você também vai se sentir orgulhosa pelos seus filhos confiarem em você e te contarem, dentro dos limites, é claro, as suas atividades. Você sentirá que seus filhos são seus amigos, e as esposas ou maridos deles, são um pouco seus filhos também"._

Eu estava conversando com Esme quando Edward entrou no quarto com uma bandeja repleta de coisas saborosas. O meu estômago reclamou de fome.

"Esme, Edward voltou com alguma coisa para comermos".

"_Ok, Bella. Mais tarde podemos ir todos até aí para almoçarmos juntos? Eu tinha convidado Edward para vir para cá com você, para que almoçássemos na piscina, mas como você não está muito bem…" _Eu a cortei.

"Esme, eu já me sinto bem melhor. Se Edward não se importar," eu olhei para ele, "vamos então almoçar aí!" O seu sorriso cresceu e ele acenou com a cabeça.

"_Oh, Bella, que ótimo! Espero vocês então por volta das 13hs?"_

"Claro, Esme, Edward já concordou. Por volta das 13hs estaremos aí. Beijinhos e até logo".

"_Até logo, querida. Melhoras para você"._

_**Edward POV**_

"Então, como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem melhor, e cheia de fome!"

"Baby?" Peguei seu queixo e fixei seu olhar no meu. "Eu a machuquei de alguma forma esta noite?"

Bella olhou para mim e seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas. Eu comecei a ficar assustado e apreensivo.

"Edward." Sua voz saiu cheia de emoção e algumas lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto. "Eu nunca, nunca, me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida".

"Baby!" Eu fiz carinho no seu rosto enquanto tentava enxugar suas lágrimas.

"Deixe-me terminar." Os soluços dificultavam um pouco o que Bella queria expressar. "Você me mostrou o amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Você me mostrou o respeito entre duas pessoas em uma cama. Você me mostrou que o sexo não é nojento. Você me mostrou que mesmo o homem sendo bem mais forte, ele não precisa machucar a mulher para ter e dar prazer. Você me mostrou..."

"Baby, e eu quero te mostrar muito mais." Segurei seu rosto em concha e enxuguei suas lágrimas. "Muito, muito mais! Quero que você tenha prazeres ilimitados e que sinta que o seu corpo é um veículo de prazer".

"Então mostre-me, Edward. Eu quero sentir novamente esse prazer ilimitado".

"Baby, eu também quero muito." Peguei sua mão e a levei ao meu pau, que estava já bastante duro. "Mas você precisa colocar alguma coisa no seu estômago. Tenho a sensação que você passou mal exatamente por isso. Seu corpo passou por muitas experiências às quais não está acostumado e agora você tem que repôr as energias. Depois de comer eu garanto que te darei imenso prazer." Enrolei minha mão no seu cabelo e puxei sua cabeça contra a minha e a beijei com todo o amor e desejo que tenho por ela. Bella não me decepcionou e retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade.

"Edward..." Sua voz saiu fraca.

"Vem, baby, sente-se." Eu a ajudei a colocar seu corpo encostado na cabeceira e comecei a dar comida em sua boca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Coitada da Bella passando mal... e toda a família Cullen já sabe sobre os dois, será que eles vão fazer algum comentário quando encontrarem com eles?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

_**Bella POV**_

Edward começou a me alimentar. Ele colocou um pedaço de bolo na minha boca, depois me deu um pouco de suco de laranja. Eu quis repetir a amabilidade e peguei um pedaço de torrada, passei geleia de morango e levei à sua boca. Edward abriu a boca e coloquei o pedaço de torrada e passou sua língua nos meus dedos. Achei aquilo super erótico, mas decidi vingar-me, pois com esta atitude senti a minha intimidade pulsar ainda mais e senti-me molhada.

Quando Edward ia colocar mais um pedaço de bolo na minha boca, agarrei a sua mão e prendi o meu olhar no seu. Lambi meus lábios e aproximei sua mão. Agarrei o pedaço de bolo com os meus dentes e, sem soltar sua mão nem desviar meus olhos dos seus, enfiei o dedo de Edward na minha boca.

"Bella!" A respiração de Edward engatou e seu olhar viajou entre meus lábios e meus olhos.

Não sei como tive coragem, mas achei a minha atitude, assim como a sua reação, extremamente sexy. Continuamos nos alimentando e nos provocando. Depois de a bandeja estar praticamente limpa, Edward levou o copo de suco aos meus lábios e, de propósito, derramou um pouco, que escorreu pelo meu pescoço e abriu caminho pelos meus seios. Quente como eu estava, a sensação gelada do suco percorrendo meu corpo me fez emitir um gemido profundo.

"Baby, veja o que você fez." Enquanto falava, ele se aproximou do meu corpo, seu olhar e voz transmitindo apenas desejo e tesão. "Teremos que retirar essa camisola. Levanta os braços, baby".

Fiz aquilo que me pediu e Edward agarrou a minha camisola com ferocidade, em seguida a passou pelo meu corpo com muita suavidade. Enquanto a camisola saía, seus dedos trilhavam um caminho de fogo pela lateral do meu corpo. Quando passou junto dos meus seios, senti seus polegares roçarem meus mamilos. Não consegui evitar o gemido que saiu. Após a camisola abandonar meu corpo, Edward inclinou-se e sussurrou ao meu ouvido,

"Tenho que limpá-la".

"Oh, meu Deus." Não consegui dizer mais nada, pois a ideia de Edward me limpar era passar sua língua desde a minha barriga até o meu pescoço.

"Deus, não posso evitar, baby." E empurrou meu corpo de forma a estar deitado sobre mim.

"Edward!" Minha voz era um sussurro e minha respiração estava completamente engatada.

_**Edward POV**_

"Baby?" Falei enquanto distribuía beijos pelo seu pescoço, "Você ainda quer?"

"Edward, se você me deixar neste estado eu..."

"Calma, baby, eu nunca te deixaria assim. Você já está melhor?"

"Edward, simplesmente me ame".

"Ótimo, baby, relaxe. O seu servo do amor está aqui".

Continuei salpicando beijos pelo corpo de Bella e perdi-me em seus seios. "Isabella? Você sabe que aquilo que me fez, não se faz".

"O-o que foi que e-eu fiz?" Bella não tinha forças nem para falar de tão excitada que estava, então resolvi atiçar mais um pouco.

"O fato de você chupar meu dedo." Quando acabei de falar, passei minha língua pelo seu clítoris e o mordi.

"EDWARD!" Seu corpo saltou da cama.

"Isabella?" Eu rapidamente subi pelo seu corpo. "Olhe para mim!" Eu nunca havia empurrado seus limites devido ao seu passado, mas o faria neste momento, não em demasia, mas de forma a deixá-la ainda mais excitada. "Diga-me o que precisa de mim." Falei com a voz grossa e rouca de desejo.

"Edward, eu… eu…"

"Sim…"

"Eu… eu quero que você..."

"Fale, Isabella!"

"Porra, Edward, eu quero que você me fôda!" Quandou falou, ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos e sua respiração engatou.

"Como você quer que eu te foda? Com a língua? Com os dedos? Ou com o meu pau?"

"Com tudo, Edward! EU QUERO TUDO!" Bella tentou sair de debaixo do meu corpo, mas fiz pressão com o meu e a segurei entre eu e a cama, puxando seus braços acima da sua cabeça.

"Você está molhada, Isabella?"

"Sim… estou molhada para você, Edward, só para você." Porra, acho que meu pau cresceu mais um pouco com esta sua afirmação.

"Então é isso que você terá, baby".

Eu a beijie com todo o amor e desejo que sentia por ela. Eu quera que ela sentisse que posso amá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dou tudo de mim. Coloquei-me de joelhos no meio das suas pernas e, enquanto fazia carícias nas suas pernas, eu a chamei.

"Baby?" Bella olhou para mim. "Quero que saiba que vou te amar muito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, vou te foder profundamente." Seus olhos arregalaram e sua respiração engatou.

Peguei uma das suas pernas e, sempre olhando dentro dos seus olhos, a beijei. Comecei pela sua panturrilha, desci para o seu tornozelo e cheguei aos seus dedos. Coloquei seu dedão dentro da minha boca e o mordisquei.

Bella baixou seus braços que permaneciam sobre a sua cabeça e começou a se acariciar. Uma mão ficou no seu seio, apertando-o, e a outra desceu para a sua intimidade.

"Porra, baby, que visão!"

"Edward, eu preciso de você." Sua voz estava tão rouca de desejo que suas palavras saíram sussurradas.

Coloquei sua perna apoiada na cama e passei as minhas por elas, quando cheguei ao seu quadril, Bella levou sua mão ao meu pau. Fiquei estático.

"Edward, ensine-me, ajude-me." Ela olhou nos meus olhos com os seus cheios de lágrimas. "Ajude-me a tirar da cabeça a ideia de que sexo oral é nojento e ensine-me a te dar prazer dessa forma".

Deitei meu corpo sobre o dela e a beijei. Pedi passagem com a minha língua e Bella concedeu e retribuiu. Obriguei nossos corpos a se virarem. Segurei seu rosto e beijei sua testa, nariz, queixo e, finalmente, coloquei um selinho em seus lábios. Puxei nossos corpos para ficarmos sentados e encostei minhas costas na cabeceira da cama, com Bella sentada no meu colo.

"Baby, aconselho que você saia de cima de mim, caso contrário, não poderei ensiná-la aquilo que você quer aprender".

Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas, mas Bella saiu do meu colo e começou a descer pelo meu corpo. Quando agarrou meu pau, não consegui evitar e gemi de prazer. Bella olhou para o meu pau e depois para mim. Eu não estava entendendo a sua reação, até que olhei e vi o pré-gozo.

"Bella, é perfeitamente normal quando o homem está excitado sair um pouco de sêmen, isso chama-se pré-gozo".

"Co-como é que eu fa-faço?"

_**Bella POV**_

"Linda, se você está nervosa, não precisa fazer nada".

"Tenho uma mistura de nervosismo, excitação, medo, desejo…"

"Ok, baby, você vai permanecer com a mão no meu pau e começar a acariciar como eu já te ensinei." Fiz o que ele me disse. "Quando você se sentir mais à vontade, encoste a sua boca e faça como se estivesse chupando um sorvete".

Lembrei-me das vezes em que chupava sorvete e realmente os colocava na boca e depois os puxava para fora. Eu não queria pensar nas vezes em que Aro me obrigou a chupá-lo.

Olhei para o rosto de Edward para me tranquilizar e então encarei seu pau. Aquele líquido permanecia na cabeça do seu pau e reluzia. Lambi os lábios e passei minha língua por ele. Edward gemeu e suas mãos agarraram os travesseiros que estavam à sua volta. Calculei que devia ter feito direito. Abri minha boca e o tomei. Edward era grande e não cabia todo. Será que ele forçaria até a minha garganta?

Continuei a subir e descer minha cabeça, até que senti a mão de Edward agarrar um punhado de cabelo e levantar meu rosto para encarar o seu. Ele beijou-me com tesão.

"Baby, vou permanecer com a minha mão nos seus cabelos, mas não vou forçar nada." Graças a Deus. "Será à sua velocidade e profundidade. Mas quero que saiba desde já que o seu talento é natural." E beijou-me novamente.

Encarei novamente o seu pau e, como se me agradecesse, ele se contorceu. Voltei com a minha boca e chupei, lambi, passei os dentes e com a minha mão continuava a bombear o restante que não cabia na minha boca.

"Porra, Bella, a sua boca é fodidamente boa".

Fiquei satisfeita de estar fazendo direito e aumentei a velocidade e a intensidade do aperto. Edward urrava de prazer.

"Baby, eu vou gozar, se você não quer engolir, tem que sair imediatamente".

Mas eu queria provar o seu gosto. Ele já tinha engolido tanto de mim, eu queria retribuir.

"Baby, eu não consigo me segurar mais!"

Levantei um pouco a minha cabeça, "Vem, amor, goza na minha boca, eu quero te provar." E voltei a tomar seu pau".

Edward intensificou o aperto no meu cabelo, mas nunca forçou a minha cabeça. Comecei a ouvir a respiração de Edward alterar, os gemidos saindo da sua boca e meu nome sendo sussurrado. De repente seu pau começou a aumentar de volume e comprimento. O aperto no meu cabelo machucaria se eu não estivesse tão excitada.

"BELLA!" Edward gritou o meu nome e explodiu na minha boca. Seu gosto era divino, uma mistura de doce com salgado. Continuei a chupá-lo até que o deixei completamente limpo.

Edward soltou o meu cabelo, sua respiração ofegante, como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona. Eu me senti realizada. Consegui que o meu homem gozasse na minha boca e, ao mesmo tempo, superei mais uma barreira imposta por Aro.

_**Edward POV**_

Quando voltei a abrir meus olhos, depois de descer do orgasmo provocado pela minha namorada, Bella encarava-me com um sorriso nos lábios. Abri meus braços e Bella jogou-se neles. Ela provavelmente precisava se sentir segura. Acariciei seus cabelos e lembrei-me da força que exerci sobre eles, eu esperava não tê-la machucado.

"Baby, obrigado, você foi ótima".

"Obrigada, Edward." Sua voz saiu baixinha.

"Bella?" Coloquei um dedo no seu queixo e levantei seu rosto para mim. "Está tudo bem, baby?"

"Sim, Edward, foi ótimo provocar todas essas sensações em você, foi ótimo conseguir superar mais uma barreira, mas…"

"Mas?" Comecei a ficar aflito.

"Eu estava esperando que você me beijasse quando eu terminasse".

"Baby, pensei que você quisesse descansar um pouco a sua boca, já que ela trabalhou demais e muito bem." Bela sorriu. "É que a vontade que tenho é exatamente essa, beijá-la até que o seu ar acabe! Você sabe que há muitos homens que não gostam de beijar a companheira depois do sexo oral, pois sempre fica um pouco do gosto na boca delas".

"Então por isso você não me beijou?"

"Não, baby. Se eu te beijo depois de você gozar na minha boca e você sente o seu sabor, qual o problema de eu sentir o meu? Foi apenas para que pudesse descansar um pouco a sua boca".

"Então beije-me, Edward! Preciso que você me beije com todo o seu amor".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Ai ai ai, os coelhos estão perdendo desses dois agora que se "descobriram"... hehehe. O que acharam do capítulo?_

_Deixem reviews e amanhã tem mais!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

_**Bella POV**_

Não consegui dizer nem mais uma palavra, o que saía eram apenas gemidos. A boca de Edward colidiu contra a minha e sua língua entrava e saía dela. Seus dentes mordiscaram meu lábio inferior.

"Baby, quero experimentar uma nova posição com você." Edward falou enquanto beijava o meu pescoço. "Mas se você se sentir desconfortável, basta dizer".

"Eu confio em você, amor".

Edward sorriu e colocou-me de joelhos na cama, colocando-se também na mesma posição. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, descendo para os meus seios. Sua mão deslocou-se para a minha intimidade e começou a beliscar meu clitóris. Meus gemidos aumentaram de intensidade. Senti o corpo de Edward mexer-se e seus beijos o acompanharam, mas sua mão continuava no meu clítoris. Quando senti os dedos de Edward me invadirem, não consegui me controlar e gozei.

"Edward, eu... eu..."

"Eu sei, amor, é normal. Você já estava excitada e bastou uma brincadeira com os dedos, mas não pense que já terminei com você".

O corpo e a boca de Edward contornaram o meu corpo e senti sua excitação nas minhas costas. Imediatamente fiquei tensa. Será que Edward queria...?

"Baby, relaxe. Estou atrás de você, mas a penetração será normal. Se você não confiar em mim, ou se sentir desconfortável, é só dizer".

"Edward, você não vai?… Você não vai...?"

"Não, baby." Edward voltoi a colocar uma mão no meu seio e outra na minha intimidade, introduzindo dois dedos.

"Edward!" Não consegui controlar o gemido, eu ainda estava com o último orgasmo no meu sistema.

"Você confia em mim, baby?"

"Sim, amor, eu confio. O meu corpo é seu".

"Então, baby." Sua voz pingava sexo, fazendo com que a minha excitação ficasse ainda mais intensa. "Porra, Bella, você está pingando!"

"Deus... Edward".

"Isabella?" Edward deu um beliscão no meu mamilo, provocando um novo gemido meu, em seguida subiu sua mão pelo meu corpo até encontrar meus cabelos, enroscou a mão por eles e virou meu rosto para o dele. "Eu vou te foder tão forte," e com a mão que estava no meu sexo, enfiou novamente os dedos com agressividade, "que você não será capaz de sair desta cama hoje".

"Oh, meu Deus!" Achei que Edward falando assim me assustaria, mas não, ele conseguiu me excitar ainda mais.

"Isabella, eu prometi te foder com a minha língua, meus dedos e com o meu pau. Já te fodi com os dedos e você gozou, agora vou te foder com a minha língua e você vai gozar na minha boca, Isabella".

"Edward!" Minha voz saiu num sussurro, de tão excitada que estava.

"Entendido, Isabella?" Edward intensificou o aperto no meu cabelo e adicionou outro dedo.

"Sim, Edward. Deus, sim".

"Quero você de quatro, Isabella. Estou sentindo meus dedos serem mastigados. Quero que você goze na minha boca".

Totalmente diferente da sua voz mandona, Edward empurrou minhas costas gentilmente para a frente.

_**Edward POV**_

Eu queria empurrar os limites de Bella, mas também queria que ela mantivesse a confiança em mim. Então empurrei suas costas com suavidade para que ela percebesse que, mesmo sendo fodida com alguma agressividade, o amor nunca sairia do meio de nós. Acariciei suas costas quando Bella ficou na posição que eu tinha pedido.

"Agora, Isabella, eu quero que você abra essas pernas para que a minha boca possa trabalhar".

"Edward!" Em sua voz não havia indícios de medo, apenas excitação.

Passei minha língua por toda a sua fenda e os gemidos de Bella aumentaram consideravelmente de intensidade e som. Com uma lentidão extrema, enfiei um dedo dentro dela, Bella estava tão excitada que seu quadril começou imediatamente a se movimentar. Com a mesma lentidão, retirei o dedo e depois introduzi dois, aumentando ainda mais seus gemidos e maldições.

"EDWARD, VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE IA ME FODER COM A LÍNGUA? VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO O QUÊ?"

Porra, essa mulher me mataria de tesão! Mas neste momento era eu quem estava no comando. Enrolei novamente a minha mão nos seus cabelos e puxei o corpo dela para mim. Com as suas costas encostadas no meu peito e no meu pau, mordi sua orelha e sussurrei.

"Isabella, eu disse que queria que você gozasse na minha boca, e é onde você vai gozar, mas quem diz quando sou eu!"

"Edward, por favor, Edward." Bella tentava juntar as pernas para aplacar sua excitação.

"Não, Isabella." E coloquei novamente os meus dedos dentro dela, provocando um gemido de frustração e contentamento.

"Volte à posição, Isabella. E espero que desta vez você seja mais paciente." Acariciei seus ombros e suas costas para que Bella percebesse que ainda estava dentro do círculo de confiança!

Porra, que visão! Bella de quatro era uma tentação! Coloquei minhas mãos na sua bunda e, com meus polegares, afastei as dobras do seu sexo. Passei minha língua desde o seu clitóris até seu períneo. A minha vontade era seguir viagem até seu ânus, mas Bella ainda não estava preparada para isso. Ah, mas eu a prepararia. Com certeza! Bella vai aprender que também pode ter muito prazer aqui, mas agora ainda é cedo para ela. Voltei com a minha língua à sua fenda e simulei o ato sexual com ela. Bella pingava de tão excitada que estava, e meu pau pedia por alguma atenção.

"Edward! Oh!... Oh, Edward!"

Quando levei meus dentes ao seu clitóris, ao mesmo tempo introduzi dois dedos nela e comecei a sentir meus dedos serem mastigados.

"Isabella, você vai gozar?"

"Sim!... Oh, sim!... Sim!... Edward!... Sim!"

Voltei com a minha língua à sua fenda e bebi todo o néctar que Bella me dava. Seus quadris não conseguiam ficar parados. Eu os segurei com as minhas mãos e continuei a trabalhar com a minha boca até que todo o seu mel foi expelido e devorado por mim. Fiz carinhos nas suas costas de forma que Bella se acalmasse um pouco. Sua respiração estava descontrolada e ofegante. Algumas gotículas de suor percorriam o seu corpo.

_**Bella POV**_

Senti as mãos de Edward fazendo carinho nas minhas costas. Eu me sentia completamente nas nuvens. Tanto pelos orgasmos que Edward me proporcionou como pelo seu carinho, que era tão confortante. Suas mãos deslocaram para os meus ombros e eu as senti me puxar para ele. Encostei minhas costas no seu peito e Edward nos fez sentar, fazendo com que o meu corpo ficasse envolto pelo seu. Coloquei minhas mãos nas suas pernas, que estavam estendidas paralelas com as minhas. Edward beijou-me os ombros e a clavícula.

"Você está bem, baby?"

Era incrível! Edward no ato sexual transformava-se em uma pessoa completamente diferente. Arrisco-me a dizer que ele tinha características dominantes. Mas, no resto do tempo, o seu carinho, amor, preocupação e cuidado conseguiam me levar às lágrimas.

"Você me deixa bem, amor, aliás, você me faz mais que bem." De repente, lembrei-me, "Edward, que horas são?"

"Está tentando escapar de gozar mais uma vez?" Sua voz era divertida.

"Não, amor, mas combinamos de almoçar na casa da sua mãe".

"Nossa, é mesmo! Espere um pouco".

Edward saiu de trás de mim e deixou um beijo na minha testa. Ele foi até a mesa de cabeceira e pegou seu celular.

"Porra, Bella, agora já é meio-dia e meia".

Tentei levantar-me, mas o meu corpo não me obedecia. Edward olhou para mim com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

"Não tem forças, baby?"

"Se você tivesse alguém que te provocasse dois orgasmos intensos em um curto espaço de tempo, queria ver como é que ficaria".

"E o terceiro, Isabella..." Porra, Isabella não! Isabella não! Fico logo molhada! "Só vou poder proporcionar a você à noite!" E ele começou a vir em minha direção. "Mas vai deixá-la ainda mais fraca! Promessa de Cullen!"

Eu peguei no seu cabelo, que estava completamente bagunçado, e o puxei para um beijo intenso. Pedi passagem com a minha língua e Edward correspondeu furiosamente. Ele empurrou seu corpo contra o meu, obrigando-nos a deitar na cama. Nossas respirações já estavam bastante aceleradas quando Edward quebrou o beijo e encostou sua testa na minha.

"Baby, eu a convidaria para um banho comigo, mas tenho a sensação de que se entrarmos naquela banheira juntos, nem para a hora de jantar chegaremos a tempo na casa dos meus pais. Por isso, vou tomar um banho rápido e você fica descansando mais um pouco. Quando eu acabar venho buscá-la, ok?"

Eu apenas concordei com a minha cabeça e o vi se afastar para o banheiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_É, acho que já podemos apelidá-los de "casal coelho"... hehehehe. Eu e a Suzy esperamos que vc´s estejam gostando..._

_Deixem reviews e até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

_**Edward POV**_

Por mais rápidos que fôssemos, só conseguimos sair de casa quando faltava cinco minutos para às 13hs. Mesmo durante a viagem nós nunca nos largamos. Bella permanecia com a sua mão na minha perna e eu, quando não precisava mudar as marchas, fazia o mesmo. Quando chegamos à casa dos meus pais, buzinei para informá-los da nossa presença. Minha mãe, Alice e Rosalie desceram as escadas para nos recepcionar. Logo atrás vieram meu pai, Jasper com Sebastian no colo, e Emmet. E foi a voz dele que se fez ouvir.

"Porra, Edward, agora que tomou gosto, não solta mais Bella por nada deste mundo".

"EMMET!" Todos gritamos, menos Bella, que ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e abaixou a cabeça. Mesmo que quisesse negar, a sua reação denunciava tudo.

Eu ia envolver seu corpo nos meus braços, mas minha mãe chegou primeiro e a levou de perto de mim. Todos entramos na casa e nos deslocamo para o quintal, que já estava com a mesa posta. Ajudei o resto dos homens a assar a carne enquanto que as mulheres estavam na cozinha preparando os acompanhamentos e alguns doces. Passados alguns minutos, elas saíram da cozinha e vieram na nossa direção. Cada uma trazia dois copos nas mãos. Bella dirigiu-se para mim e entregou o meu aperitivo.

"Obrigado, baby." Dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

"De nada, amor. O almoço está pronto?"

Encostei a minha boca ao seu ouvido, "Por quê, baby?" O corpo de Bella tremeu todo. "Está com fome?"

"Hum-hum!"

"Por esta comida você terá que esperar só um pouquinho, mas pela outra..." Sua respiração engatou, "Você terá que esperar mais algumas horas. Mas você não vai se arrepender de esperar, linda".

"Edward!" Sua voz saiu como um sussurro.

"Isabella, você já está molhada?" Ela colocou sua mãozinha no meu peito e começou a subir em direção ao meu pescoço, sua respiração saindo com dificuldade. "É que o meu pau," coloquei uma mão na sua cintura e comecei a descer em direção à sua bunda, "já está pronto para você." Puxei seu corpo em direção ao meu para que ela sentisse o que eu estava falando. Bella puxou sua cabeça para trás de forma a encarar meus olhos e com a sua mãozinha no meu pescoço levou a minha boca em direção à sua. O beijo saiu completamente animalesco, com gemidos de ambas as partes. Bella quebrou o beijo repentinamente e encostou sua testa ao meu peito.

"Sua família, amor." Ela falou baixinho e com dificuldade.

Quando Bella e eu estávamos na nossa bolha, nós esquecíamos completamente se estávamos acompanhados. Olhei ao meu redor e toda a minha família estava sentada à mesa com a comida pronta e olhando para nós com sorrisos nos lábios. Fiz sinal para que se virassem e agissem normalmente.

"Baby, vamos almoçar?" Dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

"Sim, amor, vamos".

Fiz um carinho no seu rosto e depositei um beijo na ponta do seu nariz. Bella sorriu. Demos as mãos e nos deslocamos para a mesa. Enquanto almoçávamos, conversamos sobre banalidades.

"Bella?" Alice falou. "Depois do almoço vamos para a piscina?"

"Eu não trouxe biquíni, Alice".

"Isso não é um problema, eu imaginei que você não traria, então quando ficou combinado que vocês viriam almoçar aqui, eu e Rosalie demos um pulo no shopping e compramos um biquíni para você".

Bella olhou para mim e depois olhou para elas, "Acho que pode ser, mas não posso ficar no sol porque não tenho protetor e-"

"Também resolvemos essa questão. Eu precisava comprar protetor solar para Sebastian e aproveitei e comprei para você também".

_**Bella POV**_

O almoço continuou e as conversas variavam entre alguns pacientes que os homens tinham, alguns casos malucos que Rosalie enfrentava e decorações que Alice e Esme estavam encarregadas.

"Edward?" Carlisle falou. "Você lembra daquele congresso que tínhamos falado? No Brasil?"

"Sim, pai, lembro. É o congresso anual de todas as especialidades, certo?"

"Esse mesmo. Bem, eu vou requisitar a presença de vocês três para virem comigo".

A minha cabeça começou logo a trabalhar de forma acelerada. Congresso no Brasil. Edward iria. Eu ficaria aqui sozinha.

"Você pode apresentar aquela sua nova teoria sobre partos. Emmet pode apresentar o estudo que ele fez sobre o câncer de pele e Jasper a sua tese sobre problemas durante o sono. O que vocês me dizem?"

"Claro, pai." Emmet falou. "Pode contar comigo".

"Agradeço, Carlisle. Será mais uma forma para apresentar a minha tese. Conte comigo também".

Olhei para os rostos de Esme, Alice e Rosalie e todas elas estavam super contentes pelos seus maridos. Mas eu não tinha marido. Eu tinha um namorado que, além de super gostoso, aos olhos das outras mulheres continuava solteiro. E eu! Eu não era nada de especial e tinha um passado que não ajudava a ter minha auto-estima elevada, como o resto das mulheres que estavam à mesa comigo. Eu ainda não tinha tido coragem para olhar para Edward.

"Quando será o congresso, pai?" Edward perguntou.

"Essa é outra surpresa que tenho. O congresso será de 04 a 24 Julho. E…"

"E…" Esme perguntou com a voz super animada.

"É isso mesmo, amor." Carlisle respondeu. "Você, Alice, Rosalie e Bella tirarão férias e virão conosco para o Brasil. A clínica cobre todas as despesas".

A mesa saiu do chão, literalmente! Todas as mulheres se levantaram e foram agradecer Carlisle. Eu não consegui me mexer. Senti mãos nos meus ombros. Mesmo sem olhar eu sabia que era Edward quem me tocava.

"Baby, se não fosse assim, eu não iria".

Olhei para ele. Edward não poderia sacrificar a sua vida profissional por mim. Eu não merecia. "Com licença." Levantei-me da mesa e corri para dentro da casa. Ouvi um burburinho ficar para trás, mas nunca me virei. As lágrimas já escorriam, mesmo eu não querendo.

"Bella?" Edward me seguiu. "Baby?" Senti suas mãos nos meus ombros.

"Edward, desculpe." Eu achava que não tinha motivos para estar assim, mas não consegui evitar. Era a carreira de Edward. Ele não podia descuidar dela, como eu também não podia descuidar da minha. "Não sei o que me deu".

"Eu sei, baby." Edward virou meu corpo para ele e colocou suas mãos em forma de concha no meu rosto e o ergueu de forma que eu estivesse olhando para ele. "Você não me ouviu perguntar ao meu pai qual era a data do congresso?"

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. Edward limpou as lágrimas que caíam.

"Bella." Ele suspirou. "Eu não seria capaz de viajar para tão longe e por tanto tempo sabendo que você estaria aqui sozinha".

"E-Edward, mas é o seu trabalho. É a sua profissão." Falei enquanto encarava seus olhos. E a minha respiração parou com o que vi neles.

"E você é a minha vida, Bella".

"Edward!" Coloquei as mãos na boca de tão surpresa que fiquei. Não porque eu não desconfiava que Edward me amasse. Ele realmente me amava. As lágrimas caíam sem que eu as controlasse. "Amor!"

"Bella, a partir do momento em que você entrou na minha vida, eu nunca mais cogitei a hipótese de você sair dela. Desde que VOCÊ me quiser, você me terá para todo o sempre".

"Edward, para sempre, amor. Para sempre. Oh, Edward, eu te amo tanto".

"Isabella, eu sei que no momento não tenho nenhum anel, mas…"

"Espere um segundo, Edward." Esme interrompeu. Quando olhei, toda a família estava na sala. Esme se dirigia a nós.

"Eu quero que você fique com o anel de noivado da vovó." Esme abriu sua mão e mostrou um lindo anel. Sua forma era oval e era cravejado de diamantes.

"Mãe?" Edward perguntou, surpreso.

"Uma mãe conhece os seus filhos! E eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você pediria Bella em casamento. Quero que você saiba que eu e o seu pai estamos muito orgulhosos da mulher que você escolheu".

"Vamos, Edward!" Neste momento foi Carlisle quem falou. "Peça Bella em casamento!" Com isso, ele piscou para mim. "Quero ver se ela tem coragem de dizer **não** com tantas testemunhas aqui." Todos desataram a rir.

Edward gentilmente colocou suas mãos ao redor do meu rosto e fez carinhos na minha bochecha. Ele deu-me um beijo na testa e começou a abaixar-se para ficar com um joelho no chão. Todas as mulheres, inclusive eu, emitiram um suspiro. Edward não largou a minha mão e seus olhos não desviaram dos meus.

"Isabella Maria Swan, você me daria a enorme honra de se casar comigo?"

As lágrimas caíam descontroladas. O amor que eu sentia por este homem deixava-me sem palavras. Acenei furiosamente com a minha cabeça.

"Isso é um sim, Isabella?" Edward perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Sim!" Saiu como um sussurro misturado às lágrimas. "SIM!" Consegui encontrar a minha voz. "Sim, Edward! SIM!"

Edward deu o seu sorriso torto e deslizou o anel pelo meu dedo, beijando-o em seguida. Ele se levantou e envolveu meu rosto com suas enormes mãos e beijou-me. O beijo foi dado com tanto amor que tive a sensação que, se fosse fogo, toda a sala estaria em labaredas neste momento. Ao fundo consegui ouvir aplausos e fungadas. Edward quebrou o beijo e encostou sua testa à minha.

"Eu te amo tanto, Bella." Sua voz saiu embargada pelas lágrimas.

Fiz um carinho no seu rosto, tentando limpar as lágrimas que lhe caíam.

"Eu também te amo muito, Edward!"

Senti umas mãos no meu ombro. Virei-me e vi Esme de braços abertos para nós.

"Meus filhos. Vocês me dão a honra de ser a primeira a felicitá-los?"

"Mãe!" Edward disse quando se virou para ela.

"Esme!" Eu disse quando completei o abraço.

"Minha filha!" Esme falou para mim. "Eu sei que você é e sempre será a mulher perfeita para Edward".

"Obrigada, Esme".

"Meu filho!" Esme voltou-se para Edward. "Se algum dia você magoar Bella, de qualquer forma, eu deserdo você." Todos começaram a rir.

"Pode ficar tranquila, mãe." Edward falou, olhando dentro dos meus olhos. "Se algum dia eu magoar Bella de qualquer forma, eu mesmo renunciarei à minha herança e ao meu património".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_O que acharam desse pedido de casamento? _

_Deixem reviews e amanhã tem mais!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

_**Edward POV**_

Toda a minha família se aproximou de nós, nos abraçando, beijando e parabenizando. Os olhos de Bella brilhavam com tanta intensidade que ofuscavam os diamantes em seu dedo. Depois de toda a euforia, nós nos dirigimos novamente para o quintal e meu pai foi buscar uma garrafa de champanhe para brindar a nós. Depois das taças cheias e os brindes habituais, eles pediram para que nós nos beijássemos.

Eu estava tão envolvido no beijo que nem percebi o que veio. Apenas senti o meu corpo ficar molhado. Olhei para Bella e ela também estava toda encharcada, mas sorria brilhantemente. Desviei meus olhos dela e olhei para a minha família. Emmett e meu pai tinham, cada um, uma garrafa de champanhe e a despejaram sobre nós.

"Pai? Emmett? Vocês vão pagar por isso." Eu disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Bella ria às gargalhadas.

"Você acha engraçado, Isabella?" Falei ironicamente. Sempre que eu a tratava por Isabella, ela se arrepiava toda. Não foi diferente desta vez.

"Edward!" Sua voz saiu com um timbre desconfiado.

Estendi minha mão para o meu irmão e ele passou-me a garrafa. Comecei a agitá-la e Bella começou a se afastar.

"Está fugindo, baby?"

"Edward, já chega, ok?" Bella falou com a voz divertida, mas ao mesmo tempo cautelosa.

"Você acha mesmo que já chega?" Continuei agitando a garrafa e dei mais um passo na sua direção.

"Tome, Bella, pegue." Meu pai deu-lhe a sua garrafa.

De repente, uma vingança me veio à mente, dei um longo passo e agarrei Bella junto ao meu corpo. Encostei meus lábios ao seu ouvido e sussurrei, "Quer me fazer companhia na minha vingança?" Ela apenas assentiu. "Vou soltá-la. Você vai fazer de conta que vai jogar o champanhe em mim, mas nos viramos e jogamos neles. Concorda?"

"Sim".

Dei-lhe mais um beijo e comecei a agitar a garrafa.

"Agora, Bella!"

Nós viramos ao mesmo tempo e começamos a salpicar todos os outros com o champanhe. Bella ria com gosto.

_**Bella POV**_

Eu não me lembrava de ter me divertido tanto. Eu e Edward estávamos salpicando sua família. No início pensei que Esme e Carlisle ficariam bravos, mas as gargalhas que todos eles davam eram música para os meus ouvidos. De repente, ouvi a voz estrondosa de Emmett.

"Acho bom você fugir, Bella".

Olhei para Edward e ele começou a fugir das meninas. Emmett pegou-me no colo e pulou na piscina.

"Edward, socorro!" Eu mal conseguia falar com tanta gargalhada que eu dava.

"Deixe, baby, eu vou salvá-la".

Com isso eu ouvi vários gritos. Olhei para o lado e vi Edward com Rosalie às suas costas. Edward saltou para dentro da piscina e a trouxe com ele. Alice, como estava grávida, foi poupada por Edward e ficou em terra. Edward deixou-a ficar em terra. Rosalie começou a nadar para Emmet e Edward veio em minha direção. Subitamente, Edward mergulhou e eu não o vi mais. Senti algo tocar nos meus pés e soltei um grito. Todos riram de mim.

Senti as mãos de Edward subirem pelas minhas pernas. Olhei para dentro da água e vi sua cabeça começando a emergir. Suas mãos continuaram o percurso pelo meu corpo, até que chegaram ao meu cabelo. Edward o colocou para o lado para deixar o meu pescoço livre e começou a beijá-lo. Não consegui me segurar e enrolei minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Edward nos levou até a beira da piscina e pressionou meu corpo entre o seu e a piscina. O gemido que emiti foi abafado pelo seu ombro, onde eu tinha a minha boca encostada. Edward estava tão ou mais excitado do que eu. Mesmo vestidos, consegui sentir seu sexo roçando no meu.

"Meninos, vamos sair da água. Cuidado com a digestão".

Ouvi a voz divertida de Esme e empurrei o corpo de Edward. Mais uma vez estávamos na nossa bolha, onde nada nem ninguém existia além de nós.

"Calma, baby." Edward falou, fazendo carinhos no meu rosto. "Preciso de alguns minutos".

"Por que, amor?"

Edward pegou a minha mão e a levou à sua excitação.

"Sentiu por que?"

"Hum-hum".

"Não posso sair daqui de dentro, Sebastian não pode me ver assim".

"Amor, acho lindo a sua preocupação com o seu afilhado, mas e quanto ao resto da sua família? Você não se importa que eles te vejam assim?"

"Baby, olhe ao seu redor e me diga quantos adultos você vê?"

Olhei ao redor e vi apenas a babá com Sebastian. "Apenas a babá brincando com Sebastian. Onde é que todos eles se enfiaram?"

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Você é assim tão ingênua, Isabella?"

"Edward, eles estão?... Eles foram?... Eles?..." Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"Todos nós ainda temos os nossos quartos aqui em casa. Você quer conhecer o meu, Isabella?"

"Edward! Mas e os seus pais?"

"Os meus pais ainda são muito jovens e muito ativos." Eu comecei a ficar com as bochechas coradas. "Isabella, você acha que quando chegarmos à idade deles vamos deixar de fazer sexo?"

Não foi preciso nem dois milésimos de segundos para responder. "Nunca, Edward. Nós seremos dois velhinhos e eu vou te querer sempre".

"Acho bom, Isabella" Edward disse, sua voz pingando desejo. "Pois neste momento estou pensando em uma forma de sair daqui bem rápido".

"Amor." Eu disse quase em um sussurro, de tão excitada que estava. "Fique atrás de mim e eu escondo você com o meu corpo." Edward emitiu um silvo. "Quero conhecer o seu quarto".

_**Edward POV**_

Assim que tive a certeza que o campo de visão de Sebastian já não nos atingia, virei o corpo de Bella para mim e a beijei com todo o desejo que tenho por esta mulher. Peguei na sua bunda e ela percebeu o que eu queria, pois imediatamente colocou suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura e começou a esfregar seu sexo no meu.

"Isabella, assim não seremos capazes de chegar ao quarto".

"Vem, Edward, ande logo." Bella falou com a voz rouca de tesão. "Estou esperando o meu terceiro orgasmo".

Subi os degraus restantes quase em velocidade sobre-humana. Assim que cheguei ao meu antigo quarto e entrei, mal tive tempo de fechar a porta. Com Bella no meu colo, empurrei seu corpo contra a porta e a beijei com todo o amor que tenho por ela. Bella correspondeu à altura.

Ela quebrou o beijo e virou seu corpo, ficando com meu peito em suas costas e o meu sexo por trás dela.

"Então, Isabella, você quer o seu terceiro orgasmo?"

"Si-sim, Edward, quero".

Desencostei o meu corpo do seu. Peguei na lateral do seu vestido e o subi pelo seu corpo. Joguei o vestido para trás de mim. Coloquei minhas mãos em concha sobre os seus seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã e comecei a beijar seus ombros e pescoço.

"Edward!" A voz dela quase não saiu.

Não falei nada, apenas movi minhas mãos para as suas costas e desenganchei seu sutiã, deixando-o cair pelos seus braços com as minhas mãos sempre acompanhando o percurso. Quando minhas mãos chegaram ao seu quadril, peguei no seu fio dental.

"Isabella, você gosta muito do seu fio dental?"

"P-por quê?"

"Gosta ou não, Isabella?"

"Go-gosto".

"Depois eu te compro outro igual." Conformo falei, coloquei meus dedos naquela peça minúscula e a rasguei.

"E-Edward! Oh Deus! Edward!"

Passei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, massageando, acariciando, venerando.

"Porra, Isabella, sua excitação é tanta que o seu cheiro chega aqui".

Peguei suas mãos e as coloquei sobre a sua cabeça apoiadas na porta, sussurando em seu ouvido, "Isabella, agora eu vou me despir e você não vais sair dessa posição".

"Edward!" Bella tentou juntar as pernas para aplacar o seu desejo.

"Não, Isabella." Coloquei minhas pernas no meio das suas, obrigando-as a ficarem separadas. "Você vai ficar assim à minha espera".

Peguei meu cinto e de propósito fiz barulho com a fivela, fazendo Bella perceber que eu estava me despindo. Sua respiração estava tão acelerada que suas costas se moviam com rapidez.

"Isabella, daqui eu consigo ver a sua excitação escorrendo pelas suas pernas".

"Deus, Edward!" Coloquei minha mão no seu sexo e, com a palma, recolhi todo o mel que escorria dela.

"Isso é um verdadeiro desperdício, Isabella." Lambi a minha mão que estava repleta dos seus sucos.

"Edward, por favor, Edward".

Virei seu rosto para mim e a beijei de forma que Bella pudesse sentir o seu próprio sabor na minha boca. Os gemidos que ela dava indicavam-me que ela estava adorando. Depois de tirar toda a minha roupa o mais rápido que consegui, encostei meu corpo nu ao seu. Bella deixou de respirar e, ao mesmo tempo, deixou sua cabeça cair para trás.

"Edward!" O seu sussurro de prazer fez o meu pau crescer mais um pouco.

Aproveitei que a sua cabeça estava jogada para trás e, com uma mão, exerci uma ligeira pressão sobre a sua garganta, em seguida percorrendo seus seios, sua barriga, até chegar ao seu sexo. Minha outra mão estava emaranhada nos seus cabelos ainda úmidos, para afastá-los para poder beijar, morder e lamber todo o seu pescoço, clavícula, ombros…

Bella mal conseguia respirar tamanha a sua excitação. Dos seus lábios, o meu nome era proferido em sussurros e entre golfadas de ar. Nunca deixando de estimular o seu sexo, levei minha outra mão ao meu pau e, flexionando um pouco os joelhos, eu o apontei à sua entrada. Bella estava tão molhada e excitada que bastou encostar a cabecinha que o meu pau foi sugado. Ambos gememos e ofegamos com a sensação.

"Edward!" Bella disse, sua voz surpresa. "Eu… eu…"

"Porra, Isabella, você está mastigando o meu pau de tão apertada".

"Edward, oh... oh, Edward!" Levei a minha mão à sua boca e a tapei. Bella estava tão excitada enquanto gozava que provavelmente tinha se esquecido onde estávamos. Além de todos os outros provavelmente estarem na mesma situação que a nossa, pois ainda não tinha ouvido nenhum deles, nós ainda continuávamos encostados à porta. E quando Bella percebesse, ficaria tão envergonhada que acho que tão cedo não quereria ver os meus familiares.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que bela comemoração com champanhe... e depois todos na piscina... é, definitivamente uma família de coelhos..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

_**Bella POV**_

Continuávamos a dança sensual quando me lembrei que poderia surpreender Edward. Com um impulso mais forte do meu quadril, empurrei Edward de forma que quebrasse a nossa ligação.

"Baby, você está bem?" Fiquei derretida com esse seu cuidado.

Virei meu corpo para ele e meus olhos o varreram. Fiquei parada com o olhar no seu pau, que estava tão inchado e pulsante que instintivamente lambi meus lábios.

"Bella?" Edward tentava entender o que se passava na minha cabeça. Mas, sem dizer uma única palavra, levantei o olhar e encarei seus olhos negros de desejo e caminhei para ele. Coloquei uma mão na sua nuca e o puxei para um beijo cheio de desejo. Com a outra mão envolvi seu membro e comecei a bombeá-lo. Edward não perdeu tempo e correspondeu ao beijo de forma quase violenta, colocando uma mão no meu seio, massageando-o, e com a outra agarrou a minha bunda e a apertou e acariciou.

Edward começou a andar para trás, levando-me com ele. Tivemos que quebrar o beijo para podermos respirar, mas os lábios de Edward nunca saíram do meu corpo, beijando meu pescoço, clavícula, até chegar ao outro seio. Abri os olhos e reparei que estávamos encostados à sua cama. Encostei meus lábios em seu ouvido e sussurrei, "Amor, você pode deitar?"

Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou dentro dos meus olhos com uma intensidade que parecia ler a minha alma, mas depois voltou a me beijar e fez o que lhe pedi. Ver Edward deitado com aquele corpo maravilhoso, que neste momento era só meu, e com o seu membro de tal forma levantado que já tinha pré-gozo em sua superfície, deixou-me extremamente orgulhosa e feliz por ter tomado a decisão que tomei. Olhei para ele e comecei a ajoelhar-me. Edward seguia os meus olhos com os seus e, sem nunca quebrar o contato, voltei a agarrar seu pau e dei um beijo na ponta.

"Bella..." Edward fechou os olhos e o meu nome foi sussurrado com tanto amor, mas ao mesmo tempo tanta luxúria, que consegui ficar ainda mais molhada do que já estava. Continuei lambendo e chupando seu pau. Com a minha mão massageava o resto que não cabia na minha boca.

"Porra, Isabella, você é boa para caralho".

Edward falou no mesmo instante que colocou uma mão no meu cabelo e calmamente foi me ajudando a dar-lhe prazer da forma que ele gostava. Eu me senti poderosa e orgulhosa porque sentia que Edward estava completamente entregue ao prazer. Senti o quadril de Edward começar a mexer mais rápido e o aperto nos meus cabelos aumentar.

"Porra, Bella, assim vou gozar bem rápido".

Passei a minha língua por toda a sua extensão e Edward emitiu um urro.

"Vem, amor, eu adoro o seu sabor. Goza na minha boca".

"Bella, porra! Você é boa em tudo. Porra! Eu vou gozar".

Senti seu pau enrijecer na minha boca e, segundos depois, Edward sussurrava o meu nome no meio de palavras obscenas, meu cabelo foi puxado mais forte, mas eu não sentia qualquer tipo de dor. O prazer era enrome enquanto eu o limpava completamente, meus gemidos misturados aos dele.

_**Edward POV**_

Porra, essa mulher queria me matar! Bella é boa em tudo o que faz. Fiquei extremamente orgulhosa dela. Seu passado poderia tê-la mandado para as profundezas do inferno, mas Bella é uma mulher linda por fora, mas, principalmente, por dentro.

Senti seu corpo deitar ao lado do meu. Eu ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, mas abri meus braços para que Bella se aninhasse em mim. Seus cabelos foram a primeira parte do seu corpo que senti no meu peito. Fechei os braços e a apertei com força, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava o topo da cabeça.

"Foi bom, amor?" Bella perguntou com uma vozinha de quem não sabia se o que havia feito tinha obtido o resultado que pretendia.

Coloquei minha mão no seu queixo e levantei sua cabeça. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu vi vários sentimentos. Os que mais me agradaram foram o amor, carinho, confiança. Mas havia um que não me agradou em nada, insegurança. Seus olhos refletiam os mesmos sentimentos que a sua voz.

"Baby, estou sentindo você insegura. Por que, amor? Fiz algo que você não gostou?"

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Então você fez algo que não gostou?"Lembrei-me que Bella poderia não estar muito à vontade enquanto me chupava, mas foi ela mesma quem tomou a iniciativa em ambas as vezes.

"Não, amor." Sua voz mostrava certeza. "Mas fiquei pensando se você tinha gostado da minha iniciativa e se eu tinha feito bem." Suas bochechas começaram a corar.

"Isabella." Sua respiração engatou. "Eu adorei! Melhor... eu amei a sua iniciativa. Por mim, você pode tomar a iniciativa quando quiser. Eu gosto e muito quando a minha mulher se torna ativa e adoro que me diga, seja por palavras, olhares ou ações, o que mais gosta de fazer, ou o que mais gosta que eu te faça. Uma relação tem de ser baseada na confiança, no entendimento, na partilha, no amor e na paixão." Estas últimas palavras foram proferidas com sentimentos verdadeiros, mas também com um pouco de malícia.

"Edward, eu te amo tanto. Você foi um anjo que caiu na minha vida".

"Bella, eu também te amo muito. E se eu fui um anjo que caiu na sua vida, você é a vida que me faltava. Você me completa, baby!" Bella começou a chorar. "Antes de você entrar na minha vida, eu vivia através dos outros, mas desde que você chegou, eu quero viver por mim e quero que você me acompanhe nessa jornada".

"Edward…" Sua voz não saía, de tão emocionada que estava.

"Não, baby, não chore".

"Como é que posso não chorar se você é tudo aquilo que eu queria e quero na minha vida? Como não ficar emocionada se todas as palavras lindas que você disse foram proferidas pelos seus lábios, mas os seus olhos expressaram exatamente os mesmos sentimentos? Eu consigo sentir o seu amor ser projetado para mim, como se viesse em ondas do alto mar. Mas quero que você saiba que se você vivia através dos outros, com o passado que eu tive, eu não vivia. Eu não era feliz. Eu não tinha amor. Eu não tinha carinho. Eu não confiava em ninguém. E você, meu amor... você me ensinou todos esses sentimentos e muitos mais. Eu daria a minha vida por você, Edward".

A esta altura, nós dois chorávamos com as palavras proferidas. Puxei seu corpo para cima do meu e Bella ficou com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Coloquei minhas mãos em forma de concha no seu rosto e, com os meus polegares, tentei limpar as lágrimas que aqueles olhos maravilhosos estavam liberando. Puxei seu rosto junto ao meu e beijei seus lábios grossos, vermelhos e quentes. Bella respondeu ao beijo e, com os seus polegares, também tentava limpar as minhas lágrimas. Suas mãozinhas começaram a percorrer o meu pescoço e o meu peito, enquanto as minhas estavam divididas entre o seu seio e a sua bunda.

"Edward." Ela falou quando separamos nossos lábios para podermos respirar, e ficamos embebidos pelo nosso amor com o olhar. "Faça amor comigo".

"Eu faço, sempre, amor, sempre!"

_**Bella POV**_

Edward levou sua mão ao meu sexo e começou a acariciá-lo enquanto permanecia com a sua outra mão no meu seio. Quando os meus gemidos estavam difíceis de controlar devido ao meu grau de excitação, Edward falou.

"Isabella!" Olhei dentro dos seus olhos. "Eu quero que você saiba que, mesmo quando fazemos algo mais intenso ou insano, os sentimentos que tenho por você são sempre os mesmos, amor e respeito".

Quando acabou de falar, senti sua mão no meu quadril, levantando-me um pouco e então senti seu sexo em contato com o meu. Ambos gememos de tão envolvidos e excitados que estávamos.

"Edward!" Gemi o seu nome quando senti toda a sua extensão preenchendo-me.

"Isabella!" Deus, este homem queria me matar. Ele ainda não percebeu que sempre que me chama assim, o meu grau de excitação aumenta dez vezes mais? "Eu quero que você me cavalgue, será no ritmo que você colocar".

Quando acabou de falar, senti que todo o seu pau estava dentro de mim. Que sensação, Deus! Comecei a mexer para a frente e para trás. Edward gemeu o meu nome e fechou seus olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Senti que eu tinha poder, assim como ele disse e, lentamente, comecei a levantar meu corpo, até ficar praticamente só a cabeça dentro de mim, e então abaixar rapidamente.

"Isabella!" Edward deu um urro de prazer misturado ao meu nome.

Alguma coisa eu devia estar fazendo bem, pois continuei com a dança no mesmo ritmo e Edward estava completamente entregue ao prazer.

"Porra, Isabella! Eu quero que você goze comigo." E conforme falou, ele levou seu polegar ao meu clitóris e começou a estimulá-lo.

"Edward!" Eu gritei. Eu estava perdendo as forças, sentindo meu orgasmo se formando no meu estômago. Edward notou o meu dilema e com a outra mão ajudou o meu quadril a subir e descer.

Segundos depois, estávamos os dois gemendo os nomes um do outro, quanod o orgasmo nos atingiu ao mesmo tempo. Edward puxou meu corpo para o seu e, sem nos desconectarmos, nos beijamo com todo o amor que sentimos um pelo outro.

_**Edward POV**_

Quando quebramos o beijo para respirarmos, puxei com delicadeza o corpo de Bella de cima de mim. Eu já tinha ouvido falar nisto, mas nunca tinha vivido até encontrar Bella. Existem mulheres que, depois do orgasmo, ficam com os músculos da vagina tão apertados que, quando o homem retira o pênis, se não o fizer com cuidado, poderá machucar a companheira. Bella era uma dessas mulheres. Percebi isso na primeira vez que fizemos amor. E agora não foi diferente. Portanto, com gentileza e sempre olhando em seus olhos para controlar a sua sensibilidade, pois se havia uma parte do corpo de Bella que não poderia mentir essa parte seriam os seus olhos, retirei-me por completo bem devagar. Em seguida aninhei o seu corpo ao lado do meu e puxei o lençol para que nos cobríssemos.

"Obrigada, amor, por ser tão gentil e carinhoso comigo".

"Eu agradeço você por confiar em mim e se entregar de corpo e alma".

Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e entoei sua melodia. Minutos depois, Bella adormeceu. Fiquei olhando para ela durante algum tempo e peguei na sua mão que continha o anel de noivado e o beijei.

"Em breve, meu amor. Quero me casar contigo em breve".

Depois deste meu pequeno monólogo, fechei os olhos e acabei adormecendo também.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Ai ai, tão lindas as declarações deles... esse amor deles me deixa boba... _

_Ah, só para esclarecer o que alguém perguntou... essa fic não tem versão em inglês! Ela é escrita pela Suzy, que é de Portugal, portanto, é escrita em português! Eu apenas "corrijo" para o português do Brasil!_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

_**Bella POV**_

_Eu estava deitada na cama quando ouvi ao fundo um burburinho de vozes conhecidas. A princípio pensei que fossem as vozes dos pais, irmãos e cunhados de Edward. Mas depois apurei melhor o ouvido e as vozes eram de Jacob, Aro e Rachel._

_Tentei saltar da cama e fugir, mas percebi que não conseguia. Fiz força com os meus braços, que estavam sobre a minha cabeça, mas eles não se mexeram. Olhei para cima e vi que tinha os pulsos algemados à cama. Tentei mexer as pernas, mas elas também não me respondiam como eu desejava. Olhei para baixo e reparei que os meus tornozelos estavam também algemados à cama._

"_Edward?" Chamei por ele. Se eles ouvissem que Edward estava na minha vida, poderiam ter receio e ir embora._

_Ouvi vários passos se aproximando da porta. Inferno, eu devia ter ficado calada. Quem sabe eles até pensassem que eu ainda não tinha acordado. Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida! A porta do quarto rangeu e vi uma sombra bastante conhecida._

"_Bella, você já acordou, linda?"_

"_Aro?"_

"_Então? Então? Para onde foi parar o 'tio'?"_

"_Olá, Bella"._

"_Rachel?"_

"_Ouça aqui, menina, para você será sempre tia. Estamos entendidas?"_

"_Ora, ora, vejam só quem acordou"._

"_J-Jacob?"_

"_Eu mesmo, linda! Vim acabar o servicinho que o idiota do seu namorado não permitiu. E trouxe dois velhos amigos seus"._

"_Onde? Onde está Edward?"_

"_Você está falando daquele monte de lixo ali?"_

_Olhei para onde estavam apontando e Edward estava lá. Não consegui falar, nem gritar. Fiquei sem voz. Apenas as lágrimas caíam. Edward estava desmaiado. Ele tinha sangue seco sobre o seu olho direito, seu nariz e no canto dos seus lábios. Seus braços e pernas estavam amarrados por cordas a uma cadeira. Seus pulsos e tornozelos tinham sangue, tal como a corda que os envolvia._

"_Edward?" A minha voz saiu carregada de dor. "Edward? Acorde, amor"._

"_Ele vai acordar em um instante." Jacob pegou um pano, molhou com algo e passou junto ao nariz de Edward. Ele começou a gemer e aos poucos seus olhos abriram. Ele olhou ao redor e então para mim, e suas lágrimas começaram a cair._

"_Baby, desculpe. Desculpe, Bella"._

"_Cale-se, idiota!" E com isso, Jacob deu um pontapé no estômago de Edward, fazendo-o cair para trás junto com a cadeira._

"_NÃO! NÃO! Deixem-no em paz! Façam o que quiser comigo, mas deixem-no em paz!"_

"_NÃO! Matem-me! Mas deixem Bella em paz!"_

"_Oh, mas que romântico. Um pombinho não se importa de morrer pelo outro." Dessa vez foi Aro quem falou._

_Vi Jacob estender sua mão para o amontoado bronze que cobria a cabeça de Edward e levantá-lo dessa forma. Edward não emitiu nenhum som, apenas fechou os olhos com as dores e vi sangue fresco saindo da sua boca._

"_Edward!" Eu já não conseguia controlar o meu choro de pânico. "Desculpe, amor, desculpe"._

"_Abra os olhos, imbecil." Edward não abria. "Abra os olhos, filho da puta! Eu quero que você veja o tratamento que vamos dar a Bella!" E deu outro soco na mandíbula de Edward._

"_PAREM! DEIXEM-NO EM PAZ! EDWARD? AMOR? EDWARD?"_

"Bella? Bella, acorda, baby".

"Edward?"

"Sim, baby, você estava gritaando. Você está bem, amor?"

"Edward!" Não consegui segurar as lágrimas e comecei um choro desesperado.

"Baby, foi apenas um pesadelo." Edward apertou-me em um abraço forte enquanto suas mãos afagavam as minhas costas com carinho.

"_Edward, está tudo bem? Podemos entrar?"_

Edward olhou para mim para que eu desse autorização ou não, quando eu assenti, ele disse que sim.

"Só um momento." Edward gritou ao mesmo tempo em que levantou da cama, depositou um beijo nos meus lábios e pegou duas camisas limpas. Ele entregou-me uma e vestiu a outra. Ele pegou duas boxers e repetiu a ação. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e acariciou meu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que não paravam de cair. Ele levantou-se novamente para destrancar a porta.

_**Edward POV**_

Quando abri a porta, toda a minha família entrou com mil e uma perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Minha mãe, Alice e Rosalie correram para a cama e cercaram Bella de carinhos e perguntas, mas os soluços de Bella não paravam e seus olhos não deixavam os meus. Caminhei na sua direção, Rosalie e Alice se desviaram para que eu pudesse sentar junto a Bella. Quando a abracei, Bella deu um pulo para o meu colo, enfiando sua cabeça no meu pescoço e suas lágrimas e soluços aumentando de intensidade e volume. Todos olharam para mim interrogativamente.

"Baby, foi apenas um pesadelo. Você quer contar?" Perguntei enquanto fazia carinho nela e a apertava com meus braços.

"Bella." Minha mãe falou. "Vou fazer um chá para você acalmar um pouco, está bem?"

Bella apenas acenou, mas quando minha mãe estava se levantando da cama, Bella estendeu seu braço e agarrou o dela.

"Esme?" Bella falava com dor em sua voz. "Não deixe ninguém fazer mal a Edward".

"Bella?" Minha mãe perguntou, mas Bella a interrompeu.

"Não importa o que façam comigo, mas não deixe ninguém fazer mal ao seu menino. Por favor, Esme, não deixe".

"Calma, minha querida. Ninguém vai fazer mal a ninguém".

"Não, Esme, você não percebe? Eles farão mal a Edward, por minha causa." A voz dela beirava o pânico. "Por favor, Esme, acredite em mim. Eles farão mal por minha causa".

"Bella?" Virei seu rosto para mim. "Baby, ninguém vai fazer nada comigo".

Minha mãe saiu do quarto acompanhada de Jasper, que fez sinal para mim se ele poderia dar alguma coisa para acalmar Bella, o que concordei.

"Vão sim, Edward." Bella tentou sair do meu colo. "Vão sim. E a culpada por isso acontecer sou eu".

"Bella?" Foi meu pai quem falou. "Nenhum de nós permitirá que você ou Edward sejam feridos. Acredite em nós".

"Não, quem não vai permitir que façam mal a Edward sou eu!" Bella virou-se para mim. "Amor, eu te amo muito, mas para evitar que te machuquem," ela levou sua mão ao seu dedo que possuía o anel de noivado, "acho melhor eu sair da sua vida".

"Isabella." Peguei nas suas mãos e falei com voz autoritária. "Você ainda não me contou o seu pesadelo, mas se acha que vou deixá-la sair da minha vida por causa de uma coisa que nem é real, você está muito enganada!"

"Bella?" Minha mãe chegou com o chá e o medicamento que acalmaria Bella. "Aqui está o chá, querida. Tente beber um pouco, está bem?"

"Obrigada, Esme." Quando Bella pegou o pires e a xícara, suas mãos tremiam.

Bella estava tão nervosa que não tinha forças para segurá-los. Eu os retirei das suas mãos e prontifiquei-me a dar-lhe goles de chá. Bella bebeu tudo.

"Edward, estou um pouco tonta".

"É normal, baby. Pedi a Jasper para colocar um calmante no chá, você está muito nervosa".

"Edward, não, eu não quero dormir. Vou voltar a sonhar com eles".

"Eles? Eles quem, baby?"

"Aro… Rachel… e… e Jacob…" O último nome já foi proferido em câmera lenta, pois o calmante já estava surtindo efeito.

"Mas que merda!" Levei minhas mãos à cabeça.

"Edward, deite Bella na cama, filho. Deixe que ela descanse um pouco." Fiz o que minha mãe pediu. "E você descanse pouco também. Você verá que quando Bella acordar estará se sentindo melhor e mais calma e vocês poderão conversar e ela contará o que sonhou".

Olhei para o rosto dela, que agora estava sereno. "Eu a amo tanto, mãe. Tanto." Enquanto falava, eu acariciava seus cabelos.

"E ela também te ama muito, Edward. Bella tem andado tão contente que por vezes nos esquecemos do seu passado, mas ele está lá. Gravado no subconsciente dela".

"Eu sei, e estive pensando... será que foi alguma coisa que eu fiz que desencadeou a crise?"

"Edward?" Jasper falou. "Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e você só responde se quiser".

"Ok, Jasper, pergunte".

"Quando vocês estão no ato sexual, alguma vez Bella se mostrou desconfortável, ou com medo de algo? Ela mostrou insegurança? Eu sei que você nunca faria nada que a deixasse apreensiva, mas você acha que alguma loucura que vocês cometeram ela aceitou por ser você, mas no final reparou que ela estava com dúvidas?"

"Não, Jasper, pelo contrário, aos poucos ela tem se tornado bem mais ativa. A princípio ela era um pouco passiva e não tomava iniciativas, mas... espere aí".

"Sim? Você lembrou de algo?"

"Sim, hoje quando estávamos… você sabe que não vou entrar em detalhes. Mas hoje, Bella empurrou-me e tomou a iniciativa, mas quando terminou," todos os que estavam no quarto perceberam e deram uma risadinha, "ela perguntou-me como tinha se saído e notei alguma insegurança na sua voz, sabe? Como se ela precisasse que eu a elogiasse pela iniciativa e pelo desempenho. Realmente, a voz dela mostrava um pouco de insegurança. Você acha que eu não deveria ter permitido que ela fizesse o que fez?"

"Não, Edward, pelo contrário. Você deve incentivá-la a ser cada vez mais ativa, mas Bella precisa, por enquanto, que você a elogie sempre. Você não pode permitir que ela se sinta na 'obrigação' de pedir sua opinião. Você mesmo deve tomar essa iniciativa logo".

"Hum, Edward?" Desta vez foi Emmert quem falou. "Como é que Bella reagiu àquilo?"

"Àquilo? Àquilo o quê, Emmett?"

"Emmett apontou para o fio dental rasgado".

Eu não queria, mas minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. No meio da confusão toda eu esqueci de recolher nossas roupas do chão.

"Reagiu bem, Emmett, não vou te dizer mais nada".

Todos começaram a sorrir.

"Eu sabia." Rosalie falou.

Todos ficaram olhando para ela, mas Rosalie pediu licença e encostou sua boca ao meu ouvido, sussurando, "Eu não te disse que assim que Bella se entregasse ela seria uma leoa?"

Eu apenas sorri e acenei, "Obrigado, Rosalie".

"Ok, ok, já chega de envergonhar o seu irmão." Minha mãe falou. "Vamos deixá-los descansar um pouco".

"Edward?" Meu pai falou. "Quero que saiba que eu confio 100% em você e sei que nunca faria nada para machucar, Bella, mas te aconselho a ouvir os conselhos de Jasper. Agora descanse, filho".

"Obrigado a todos vocês. Eu os amo muito".

Depois de todos saírem do quarto, aconcheguei-me à minha Bella e acabei adormecendo também.

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei com a respiração de Edward sob a minha nuca. Seus braços envolviam o meu corpo. Tentei mexer-me devagar para que ele não acordasse e virei meu corpo para o dele. Edward estava dormindo, mas dava para perceber que não estava relaxado. Suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas e suas pálpebras remexiam muito. Recordei-me do meu pesadelo e automaticamente as lágrimas começaram a cair. Não era por mim que eu temia, porque eu já sofri muito e sobrevivi. Era por Edward. Ele não merecia sofrer com meu passado. Mas eu o amo tanto. Agora pouco quando eu queria tirar o anel de noivado, tive a sensação que estava enfiando uma faca no meu coração. A dor era tanta que apenas eu sei o que me custou. Mas Edward não me deixou tirar o anel e sua família tranquilizou-me um pouco quando me garantiu que não permitiria que Edward ou eu sofrêssemos algum mal.

Eu estava viajando nos meus pensamentos quando senti a mão de Edward no meu rosto, seu polegar limpando as lágrimas que não paravam de cair.

"Mais calma, baby?"

"Um pouco. Desculpe pela confusão. Deus, seus pais devem pensar que sou louca. Eu..." Edward colocou um dedo nos meus lábios, silenciando-me

"Sshh, baby, ninguém pensa que você é louca, Bella. Mas eu estou curioso, qual foi a razão que te levou a pensar que eu poderia estar em perigo?"

"Edward, eu sonhei com Aro, Rachel e Jacob e eles machucaram você, amor. Seu rosto estava cheio de sangue e-"

"Bella, foi apenas um sonho, mas eu gostaria que você me contasse".

Contei tudo o que sonhei até que Edward me acordou e eu percebi que estava em segurança. Mas eu sentia que era uma segurança relativa porque, no sonho, Edward foi realmente agredido e eu não pude fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

"Bella, eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta." Edward estava com o rosto sério e assustou-me um pouco.

"Faça, Edward".

"Desde que nós iniciamos nossa vida sexual, alguma vez você se sentiu desconfortável, ou insegura com alguma coisa que eu fiz ou disse a você?'

"Não, amor, que você fez ou disse não, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Quando tomei a iniciativa hoje, fiquei com receio que você não tivesse gostado, ou se aquilo que fiz foi bem feito…"

"Baby?" Edward levantou meu rosto e obrigou-me a encarar seus olhos verdes. "Uma das coisas que mais dá prazer a um homem é quando ele é chupado".

"Edward." Minha voz saiu envergonhada e senti minhas bochechas quentes.

"Isabella, você precisa entender uma coisa, uma mulher pode até fingir que tem prazer e pode tentar simular um orgasmo, mas um homem não! Se o homem não tiver prazer, não consegue gozar".

"E você gozou, Edward, eu senti. Então isso quer dizer que você gostou?"

"Muito, Isabella, e quero que você continue tendo iniciativas. E quando você quiser experimentar algo novo, conte comigo, amor, mas eu preciso que você me ensine uma coisa".

"Ensinar a você? Eu ensinar a você? Você deve estar louco, não é?"

"Não, Isabella, não estou." Sua voz era firme. "Preciso que você me ensines a cuidar de você e o que precisa ouvir, quando você me chupar ou quando tomar outras iniciativas".

"Edward, você já me diz algumas coisas-" Mais uma vez ele me interrompeu.

"Isabella, eu quero que você me diga o que gostaria de ouvir quando estamos fazendo amor, e o que quer ouvir quando está me fazendo um boquete".

"Edward, eu… eu…"

"Fale, Isabella".

"É isso, é isso mesmo".

"Desculpe, não entendi".

"Eu adoro quando você encarna a vertente dominadora. Adoro quando me chama de Isabella. Amo quando você empurra meus limites. Pensei que fosse me sentir mal, ou não gostar, mas quando você me empurra, é como se eu me transformasse em outra pessoa e a coragem salta para fora de mim. Quando você puxa os meus cabelos, quando rasga as minhas calcinhas, quando está completamente entregue ao prazer e pronuncia palavras obscenas. Eu adoro".

"É só isso, Isabella?"

"Deus, Edward, sim! Só a conversa que estamos tendo e a forma como você diz o meu nome, sinto-me completamente molhada, e estou super excitada. Neste momento eu seria capaz de pular em você e foder com você, Edward".

"E o que te impede?"

"Não sei se você está com disposição." Eu disse envergonhada.

"Isabella!" Edward pegou minha mão e a levou ao seu pau. "Como você pode notar, eu também estou super excitado e te desejo loucamente. Vamos combinar uma coisa?"

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Sempre que eu quiser transar com você, ou sempre que você quiser, vamos nos estimular. Posso te garantir que mesmo que não esteja com a cabeça no assunto, só de sentir a sua mão no meu corpo eu fico pronto na hora. Eu te desejo sempre, Isabella".

"Eu também te desejo, Edward, mas você não acha ruim?"

"Acharei ruim se você não fizer como combinamos. Mas agora, chega de conversas, eu quero ação, Isabella. Você está com a mão no meu pau, é porque você quer transar. Está esperando o que?"

"Deite, Edward." A minha voz transmitia confiança. "Vou te dar tanto prazer que vai ficar louco".

"Menos palavras e mais ação, Isabella".

Edward pegou um punhado dos meus cabelos e levou minha boca à sua com uma violência que os nossos dentes bateram.

"Amor?" Interrompi o beijo, "A porta está trancada?"

"Não, baby, deixe que eu a tranco".

Edward levantou-se da cama, virou para mim e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Eu apreciei seu corpo. Seus músculos trabalhavam enquanto ele fazia os movimentos de soltar os botões. Ele começou a andar para trás em direção à porta e os músculos das suas pernas bem trabalhadas acompanhavam o seu movimento. Edward trancou a porta e quando se dirigia para mim, deixou sua boxer escorregar pelas suas pernas. Ver Edward nu, com o seu pau apontando para mim, era uma visão espetacular.

"Isabella, você não acha que está vestida demais?"

Quando eu ia começar a desabotoar a camisa, Edward colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas e as afastou. Ele colocou as mãos na barra da minha camisa e, com um puxão, vi os botões voarem em todas em direções.

"Edward?" Minha voz estava além de surpresa pelo desejo.

"Isabella?" Sua voz era irônica.

Edward agarrou a boxer pelos meus quadris e com uma calma torturante a passou pelas minhas pernas.

"Isabella, você está tão excitada que o seu cheiro maravilhoso está espalhado pelo quarto. Espero sinceramente que não esteja desperdiçando o meu néctar".

"Oh Deus, Edward." Não sei onde fui buscar tanta coragem, mas coloquei a minha mão na sua nuca e agarrei um punhado dos seus cabelos, obrigando-o a encarar os meus olhos que, se estivessem como os seus, estariam negros de desejo. "Não quero preliminares, Edward, quero o seu pau em mim. Agora!"

E com isso eu o beijei e coloquei minha outra mão no seu pau e o empurrei, fazendo-o deitar e eu ficando por cima dele. Descobri que nesta posição quem tinha o poder maior era eu. Continuei a beijá-lo enquanto aproximava o meu sexo do seu.

"Porra!"

Ambos gememos quando Edward entrou facilmente em mim de tão excitada que eu estava. Fiquei parada alguns segundos para que o meu corpo se acostumasse com a invasão. Aos pouco comecei a me mexer. Edward e eu gemíamos os nomes um do outro.

"Porra, baby".

"Oh, Edward!"

"Vem, Isabella, cavalga no meu pau".

Edward levou uma mão ao meu seio e começou a girá-lo e massageá-lo. A sensação foi tão boa que em pouco tempo comecei a sentir a sensação já familiar de aperto no meu baixo ventre.

"Edward, Deus! Edward, eu vou... Oh... eu vou..."

"Vem, Isabella, goza para mim".

"Oh... Edward... Ahhhh!"

O meu orgasmo levou-me novamente a planetas que Edward já me tinha apresentado.

"Você ainda não gozou, amor?" Perguntei ofegante alguns segundos depois enquanto continuava a rebolar sobre o seu pau.

"Não, Isabella, e você não vai acabar comigo tão cedo".

Edward pegou no meu quadril e parou meus movimentos. Fiquei olhando para ele, mas Edward retornou o olhar e, com um sorriso divertido, levantou meu corpo. Com a desconexão, ambos emitimos um silvo.

"Calma, Isabella" Edward sentou-se na cama, em seguida ficando de joelhos. "Quero que você fique de quatro, Isabella".

Fiz aquilo que ele me pediu e senti uma das suas mãos nas minhas costas, acariciando-me e acalmando-me, como se de alguma forma ele me dissesse sem palavras que eu estava segura. E era assim que eu me sentia.

"Porra, Isabella, que visão".

"Edward!"

"Agora, Isabella, você será fodida forte e rápido".

"Deus, Edward, sim!"

"Lembra-se que te prometi que você não sairia da cama." E senti a cabeça do seu pênis na minha entrada. "Você vai ficar estatelada na cama".

E com estas palavras senti todo o seu comprimento entrando em mim com força.

"Edward!" Emiti um grito de prazer.

"Porra, Isabella, você já está me mastigando".

"Edward! Edward!"

"Goze, Isabella, goze bem forte".

"Ah, Edward! Deus, oh!"

"Isabella, eu pensei que tinha sido um acaso, mas não. Porra. Você tem orgasmos múltiplos. Assim eu não vou aguentar muito mais".

"Ah... Oh! Edward... Oh, Edward".

Edward continuou a investir contra mim, eu já sentia um pequeno ardor, mas o prazer era muito maior.

"Isabella, eu quero que este seu orgasmo te leve a planetas nunca antes visitados." Edward falou com a voz rouca de desejo e entre respirações ofegantes. "Preciso que você segure na cabeceira da cama".

Senti uma das suas mãos no meu seio beliscando meu mamilo e a outra no meu clitóris. Por isso Edward pediu para eu me segurar, ele não tinha as mãos livres para amparar o meu corpo.

"Oh... Meu... Deus! EDWARD!"

"Isso mesmo, Isabella, goze comigo".

Edward continuou investindo fortemente em mim. Meu corpo era projetado para a frente sempre que ele o fazia. Minha força nos braços para amparar cada investida estava ficando cada vez mais fraca, mas a sensação era tão boa.

Seus dedos continuavam brincando com o meu mamilo e meu clitóris, enviando-me cada vez mais fundo em um abismo de prazer que eu não conhecia.

"Porra, Isabella, vou gozar muito forte".

Pode parecer mentira, mas senti o membro de Edward tornar-se maior, mais grosso e rígido antes de ele gozar.

"EDWARD!"

"ISABELLA!"

Ambos caímos quase desmaiados na cama. Edward permaneceu pairando sobre mim. Nossas respirações estavam tão descompassadas, como se tivéssemos subido o Monte Everest sem máscara. Nossos corpos suados continuavam ligados.

Edward trouxe seu rosto junto do meu e começou a beijar-me. Na testa, no nariz, nas bochechas e, por fim, juntou seus lábios aos meus. Mesmo exausto, Edward intensificou o beijo e, aos poucos, comecei a sentir seu membro movendo-se de dentro de mim. Ele nunca quebrou o beijo até que a desconexão estivesse finalizada.

Quando Edward saiu por completo, virou o meu corpo e, sem sair de cima de mim, apoiando-se em um dos seus braços de forma que eu não sentisse o peso do seu corpo, ele espalhou beijos por todo o meu rosto e, com a mão que estava livre, acariciava meus cabelos.

"Você está bem, baby?" Sua voz ainda saía cansada, mas notava-se uma ligeira preocupação nela.

"Hum-hum... Mais que bem".

"Eu te amo muito, Bella".

"Eu também te amo muito, amor".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Ainda bem que foi só um pesadelo o que Bella teve e que a família Cullen e Edward conseguiram acalmá-la, aliás... que bela forma de ser acalmada pelo Edward... ;)_

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem!_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

_**Bella POV**_

Continuávamos as nossas carícias quando celular de Edward apitou sinalizando uma mensagem. Mas ele não se mexeu.

"Amor, você não vai ver quem é?"

"Não, estou muito bem aqui nos seus braços".

"E se for alguma paciente sua?"

"Não tenho partos para tão cedo. Joaquina é a primeira dos próximos tempos e só no mês que vem é que Carolina deve nascer".

"Todas as suas pacientes gostam de saber o sexo dos seus bebês".

"Algumas sim, outras não. Quando consigo ver na ultra-sonografia, pergunto aos pais se eles querem saber o sexo." Edward começou a rir.

"O quê?" Acompanhei o seu sorriso, sem saber por que.

"Você nem imaginas a quantidade de desentendimentos que às vezes acontecem naquela sala".

"Por quê?"

"Porque, por vezes, as mães querem saber, mas os pais não. Ou vice-versa. Então tenho que dar um tempo a eles até que se decidam. Houve uma vez uma mãe, já não me recordo o nome dela, eu ia sair para lhes dar privacidade, mas ela agarrou no meu braço e disse algo parecido com isto, '_Dr., até o dia de hoje, tirando o prazer de transportar um filho dentro de mim, desde que ele foi concebido eu nunca mais tive esse tipo de prazer, e como sou eu que passo pelos enjôos, é o meu corpo que está enorme, sou eu que passo pelas alterações hormonais, então sou eu que decido se quero saber o sexo do meu filho ou não!'_".

"E você, como reagiu?"

"Bem, vontade de gargalhar eu até tive, mas me contive e informei à mãe que ela teria um menino. Você acredita que nesse momento o pai saltou da cadeira e a beijou, garantindo-lhe que naquela noite eles comemorariam?"

"Meu Deus!" Comecei a rir, imaginando a comemoração que aqueles pais teriam.

Subitamente, as feições de Edward mudaram. Seu sorriso morreu e ele olhou para mim bem sério. Ele levou sua mão à minha barriga e encarou-me com os seus grandes olhos verdes. Engoli em seco, na expectativa do que poderia vir.

"Isabella, você quer ter filhos?"

"Edward." Olhei nos seus olhos e coloquei uma mão em cima da sua que repousava na minha barriga. "Ter filhos foi uma coisa que eu sempre pensei que não fosse para mim." Edward permaneceu em silêncio, encarando minhas feições, mas sua mão começou a acariciar a minha barriga. "Mas desde que te conheci e você entrou na minha vida, o desejo de ser mãe de um filho seu é algo que habita os meus sonhos".

Edward deu um sorriso capaz de mover montanhas.

"Oh, baby, eu mal posso esperar para que o meu filho esteja crescendo saudável dentro de você".

"Ainda bem que temos um ginecologista e obstetra conhecido, não é?"

Dessa vez a gargalhada de Edward deve ter ecoado pela mansão inteira.

Edward coloca uma mão no meu rosto e com o seu polegar começou a acariciar minha bochecha, a mão que permanecia na minha barriga também começou a desenhar círculos, e seus olhos verdes encararam os meus.

"Bella, quando você estiver preparada para ser mãe, basta me dizer que está na hora, pois desde que te conheci, desejo que você seja a mãe dos meus filhos. Não me interessa se você quer ser mãe depois de nos casarmos, se quer ser mãe já, se quer casar grávida. Eu quero você para mãe dos meus filhos".

A esta altura as minhas lágrimas já caíam, mas Edward sabia que eram lágrimas de felicidade, pois não fez questão de secá-las e, com os seus lábios, as beijou.

"Amor, vamos combinar. Quando ambos decidirmos, vou deixar de tomar a pílula e então veremos o que acontece".

"Não, senhora." Fiquei estática olhando para ele. "Quando ambos decidirmos, vamos fazer um check-up geral, depois você vai largar e pílula e depois…" Os olhos de Edward aumentaram e o seu verde cristalino tornou-se quase opaco, "… vamos praticar ainda mais do que já o fazemos".

Com estas últimas palavras, Edward puxou meu corpo para cima do seu e começou a beijar-me. O beijo teve um início calmo e sereno, mas foi aumentando de intensidade. Suas mãos, que estavam no meu rosto e nas minhas costas, iniciaram uma viagem pelos caminhos pecaminosos.

"Edward... Deus".

"Baby, eu te quero tanto".

Estávamos nos dedicando às nossas carícias mais íntimas quando o celular de Edward começou a tocar.

"Porra!" Edward amaldiçoa.

"Amor, é melhor você atender. Seja quem for, deve precisar de você".

Edward deu-me mais um beijo e antes que as coisas aquecessem novamente, saí de cima dele.

"Espero que seja uma emergência." Edward falou com a voz raivosa, "Caso contrário..."

Comecei a rir do seu desespero. Edward lançou-me um olhar maligno e levantou-se da cama em um pulo, pegou o celular que não parava de tocar e, sem olhar para o visor, atendeu.

"Alô!" Sua voz era de poucos amigos.

"_Edward?"_ Suas feições mudaram, primeiro suavizaram, mas então suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, _"Agora que já acordaram, não acham melhor se juntar a nós e aproveitarem o dia lindo que está fazendo?"_

"Claro, pai." Agora as minhas bochechas também ficaram quentes. "Já vamos nos juntar a vocês".

"_Alice disse que dentro do banheiro está o biquíni de Bella e o protetor solar"._

"Obrigadou, eu direi para Bella, até já".

_**Edward POV**_

Desliguei o celular e fui até Bella. "Era o meu pai".

"Eu percebi." Suas bochechas estavam de um vermelho lindo".

"Ele nos convidou para nos juntarmos a eles." Bella apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Alice disse que o seu biquíni e protetor solar estão o banheiro".

Mais uma vez, Bella nada falou e abaixou sua cabeça.

"Baby?" Peguei seu rosto e a fiz olhar para mim. "O que foi?"

"Edward, seus pais devem ter nos ouvido. Você já imaginou a vergonha que eu sinto?"

"Vergonha? Vergonha por que, baby? Não estávamos fazendo nada errado! Apenas nos amando".

"Sexo selvagem, você quer dizer".

"Isabella." Suas feições mudaram na hora. "Mesmo que tenhamos feito sexo selvagem." Minhas mãos acariciavam suas bochechas e seus cabelos. "É sempre feito com amor".

"Oh, Edward." Bella saltou da cama e agarrou-se a mim. "Eu também sinto isso. Por mais loucura que nós já cometemos, ou possamos cometer, eu sinto que estou sempre fazendo amor com você".

"Porque é isso mesmo, baby, por mais selvagem, louco, por mais luxúria que exista, eu vou te amar sempre. Com a gente o sexo é rodeado de amor".

"Eu te amo tanto, Edward." Bella passou seus dedos pelo meu cabelo, acariciando.

"Eu também te amo muito, Bella".

Peguei seu rosto e encostei meus lábios aos seus, nunca aprofundando o beijo, apenas a fazendo acreditar que entre um casal que se ama e que confia um no outro, tudo o que se faz está repleto de amor.

"Amor, você acha mesmo que eles não nos ouviram?"

"Acho que não, mas se eles ouviram, pelos menos ficaram sabendo que o filho deles consegue dar muito prazer à sua noiva".

"Edward!" Bella deu-me um empurrão e sorriu.

"Vá, baby, vá para o banheiro. Eu te faria companhia, mas acho que se eu for, não vamos descer".

"Ok, amor." Bella deu-me mais um beijo antes de se afastar de mim.

Quando colocou os pés no chão e elevou seu corpo, suas pernas tremeram e Bella emitiu um silvo de dor.

"Bella?" Corri para ficar em sua frente. "O que foi, amor?"

"Bom, Edward, bem que você disse que acabaria comigo e que eu não seria capaz de sair da cama".

"Bella, você está me assustando, baby. O que você está sentindo?"

"Eu me sinto bem, acho que a minha vagina é que está um pouco castigada." Bella falou sem medo ou receio, o que me acalmou um pouco.

"Então, o que é que você sente na vagina, baby?"

"Ardor, parece que está assada".

"Ok, baby, não se mexa." Peguei seu corpo e a deitei. "Vou te preparar um banho para que possas relaxar os músculos, mas antes vou te examinar".

Bella não se opôs e permitiu a minha ajuda. Levantei suas pernas e toquei sua vagina, provocando um silvo da sua parte.

"Serei gentil, amor, eu só preciso que você fique relaxada".

Bella suspirou. Coloquei meus dedos nos seus grandes lábios e gentilmente os afastei. Eu só conseguia visualizar o início da vagina, então ponderei buscar o espéculo vaginal, mas se eu o introduzisse neste momento, o desconforto seria maior. Mas, pelo que consegui ver, sua coloração estava mais vermelha do que deveria. Pela minha experiencia profissional, o problema é que ela realmente estava assada. Depositei um beijo na sua intimidade, provocando um arrepio do seu corpo e me levantei.

"Baby, olhe para mim." Ela voltou seu rosto para mim e aos poucos abriu os olhos. "Não consegui ver o que queria, mas pela minha experiência, o problema é mesmo o que você disse, você está assada, amor." Minha voz saiu com dor.

"Amor, eu estou bem." Ela colocou sua pequena mão no meu rosto. "Acho que um banho me faria mesmo bem".

Dei-lhe um beijo e dirigi-me ao banheiro para encher a banheira. Inferno, eu não queria machucá-la. Lembrei-me que dentro da minha maleta havia pomada e comprimidos vaginais para estas situações. Deixei a banheira enchendo e voltei ao quarto.

"Baby, vou ao carro buscar minha maleta, lá dentro tenho uma pomada e alguns comprimidos vaginais que podem ajudar bastante." Enquanto falava, eu me vestia, sem ser capaz de encará-la.

"Edward?" Eu não disse nada e continuei a vestir-me.

"Edward, você pode, por favor, olhar para mim?"

Fiz o que ela me pediu e a encarei. Não consegui impedir as lágrimas que começaram a cair.

"Baby, desculpe, eu não queria ter te causado dor. Perdoe-me, amor." As lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos. "Por favor, perdoe-me, eu não deveria ter-"

Fui cortado por Bella. "Edward, acalme-se, por favor! Eu sei que você não queria me causar qualquer tipo de dor, e eu não tenho dor, apenas um ardor. Sinto-me apenas assada".

"Desculpe, baby, isso não voltará a acontecer. Eu prometo".

"Edward Anthony Cullen." Sua voz era firme. "Se você me prometer que não voltará a fazer sexo selvagem comigo, eu acabo com o nosso noivado neste exato momento".

"Bella?"

"Estou falando muito sério, ou você já esqueceu da nossa conversa de agora pouco?"

"Não, baby, mas não era minha intenção machucá-la".

"Edward, pela última vez, você não me machucou. Eu estou apenas com um ardor, mas é um ardor que eu não trocaria por nada. E mais, estou ansiosa pela próxima vez que você me deixará assada".

Olhei dentro dos seus olhos e não vi nada além de confiança, amor, verdade.

"Baby, enquanto vou ao carro, vou colocá-la na banheira para que relaxe um pouco, está bem?"

"Hum-hum".

"É natural que a sensação de ardor intensifique um pouco mais quando o seu corpo entrar em contato com a água quente, mas aos poucos vai melhorar. E eu vou buscar as coisas para quando você sair da banheira." Dirigi-me ao banheiro para fechar a água, pois a banheira já estava cheia. Quando cheguei ao quarto para pegar Bella, ela parou-me, com suas mãozinhas no meu rosto.

"Ok, babya, agora prometa-me que vai ficar mais calmo. Por mim. Eu estou bem".

Não fui capaz de responder nada, eu me sentia culpado por Bella estar assada. Eu não deveria ter sido tão intenso, mas no momento não pensei nas consequências.

"Edward?" Bella tirou-me dos pensamentos. "Edward, eu preciso que você me prometa que não vai se sentir culpado, caso contrário, juro por Deus, aqui e agora, que não vou me casar com um homem que não possa me satisfazer sexualmente".

"Bella?" Minha voz era nada mais que chocada.

"Edward, por Deus, você é ginecologista! Se houvesse alguma coisa que não pudéssemos fazer, você seria o primeiro a saber. Certamente você tem pacientes que agradecem aos céus por você." Ela tinha razão, eu já vi cada coisa estranha. "E eu sei que você nunca, NUNCA, faria nada para colocar a minha vida ou a minha saúde em risco. Com certeza você deve ter muitas pacientes que aparecem no seu consultório nas mesmas condições que eu estou agora".

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

"E você as manda parar de fazer sexo selvagem, ou diz que não é saudável, ou que não é seguro?"

"Não, apenas recomendo a pomada que vou buscar para você, gelo e um pouco de repouso. Aconselho também para se estimularem, ou que os companheiros as estimulem sem haver penetração, pois os fluidos são excelentes cicatrizantes. É claro que vai arder ainda mais no início, mas depois será apenas alívio".

"E eu sou diferente das suas pacientes?"

"Claro que é, Bella, você é a minha vida. Eu não deveria te provocar dor".

"Porra, Edward, já chega. Eu não sinto dor." Bella começou a chorar. "Dor... dor era provocada por Aro".

"Baby, não!" Eu não queria que ela se lembrasse do seu passado.

"Edward, é verdade." Suas lágrimas estavam mais intensas. "Aro me provocava dor porque o ato não era consentido por mim. Aro me estuprava uma vez atrás da outra. Mas com você é amor! Com você é consensual e é como você disse agora pouco, por mais loucuras que nós façamos, o nosso amor sempre estará presente. Por isso, Edward, ou você acieta, ou-"

Eu não a deixei terminar a frase, colei meus lábios aos seus e, com a sua resposta instantânea, relaxei um pouco. Enquanto a beijava, pensei no que Bella me disse e realmente achei que exagerei um pouco, Bella estava bem, apenas um pouco assada pelas nossas atividades, mas atividades que eram consentidas por nós, sendo que Bella gozou várias vezes. Ela deve ter percebido a minha resolução interna, pois a sentia relaxar também.

"Desculpe, baby, eu fui um tolo. Depois de ouvi-la e pensar um pouco sobre o assunto, tenho de concordar com você. O ato foi consentido por ambos e você gozou muito, baby." Tentei acalmar ainda mais o ambiente.

"Acho bom você me colocar na banheira." Olhei para ela um pouco desconfiado. "É que além de já sentir mais um pouco de ardor." Ergui uma sobrancelha e dei um sorriso malandro, "Acho que não me importo com mais uma rodada".

Não pude evitar e emiti um grunhido. "Baby, vem. Vou colocá-la no banho antes que faça alguma coisa que depois eu me sinta ainda mais culpado".

Bella agarrou-se ao meu pescoço e começou a beijá-lo e sorrir.

"Isabella, é melhor você ficar parada." Eu não queria, mas uma ereção estava começando a se formar novamente.

"Ai, Edward, chame-me de Isabella novamente e depois não reclame".

Depositei seu corpo na banheira e com o contato com a água, Bella cerrou os olhos em uma careta e emitiu um silvo de dor. Beijei seus cabelos e tentei confortá-la um pouco.

"Está melhor, baby?"

"Sim, realmente o contato com a água quente aumenta um pouco o ardor, mas agora já está tudo bem".

"Ok, baby, então vou ao carro buscar minha maleta. Já volto." Dei um beijo molhado nos seus lábios e encarei aqueles obres castanhos que tanto adoro. "Te amo muito, Bella".

"Eu também te amo muito, Edward, até já".

Saí do quarto e fui até o quintal.

"Olha quem resolveu se juntar à família." A voz de Emmett fez-se ouvir a quilômetros de distância.

"Onde está Bella?" Alice perguntou.

"Bella já vem".

"Mãe?" Voltei-me para ela. "Posso te pedir um favor?"

"Claro, Edward, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, está." Porém, como minha mãe me conhece muito bem, levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você pode vir comigo à cozinha?"

Ela levantou-se e Alice levantou-se com ela.

"Onde você vai, Alice?" Perguntei a ela.

"Vou ajudar Bella a se vestir, é claro".

"Alice! Bella não precisa da sua ajuda neste momento, você pode voltar para a piscina. Eu só vou ao carro buscar uma coisa e depois já descemos nós dois".

"Ah, Edward, deixe de ser chato." E, não ligando ao meu pedido, ela começou a subir as escadas, olhei para a minha mãe buscando auxílio.

"Mary Alice Cullen Hale!" Alice parou nos primeiros degraus. "Se o seu irmão diz que Bella não precisa da sua ajeuda, respeite".

"Sim, mãe." Alice acabou descendo os degraus que tinha subido e, quando olhou para mim, mostoru-me a língua. Sei que ela não estava zangada comigo, apenas curiosa. E uma Alice curiosa é um verdadeiro perigo.

"Obrigado, mãe".

"Tudo bem, esqueça isso. Você precisa da minha ajuda para alguma coisa com Bella?" Baixei a cabeça e apenas acenei.

"Tenho de ir ao carro buscar a minha maleta".

"Deus do céu, Edward, o que aconteceu com Bella?"

"Digamos que fomos um pouco mais intensos e Bella…" Eu não consegui falar, parecia que falar com a minha mãe aumentava ainda mais a minha culpa.

"O que aconteceu com Bella?" Minha mãe abraçou-me e acariciou meu cabelo, eu envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pequeno corpo e deixei-me receber o amor desta mulher linda, não conseguindo evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

"Edward, fale comigo, você precisa da minha ajuda? Quer que eu vá ver Bella? Você disse que tinham sido um pouco mais intensos?"

"Sim, mãe, preciso." Olhei dentro dos seus olhos verdes como os meus. "Preciso da sua ajuda para me arranjar um pano com gelo picado enquanto vou à minha maleta buscar a pomada para as…" Não consegui continuar a frase.

"Edward, Bella está com ardor?"

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

"E como é que ela está reagindo? Levando em conta o passado dela".

"Aí é que me surpreende, mãe." Minha mãe levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bella disse que se eu deixasse de satisfazê-la, ela não se casaria comigo".

Minha mãe emitiu uma gargalhada, agitando todo o seu pequeno corpo, e eu fiquei com cara de bobo olhando para ela.

"Edward, eu pensei que Bella tivesse reagido mal à situação".

"Não, mãe, quem reagiu mal fui eu".

"Estou vendo. Bem, você sabe quantas vezes o seu pai teve de usar gelo e essa pomadinha comigo?"

"MÃE!"

"O quê? Vocês três não vieram das cegonhas".

"Eu sei disso. E sei que vocês continuam ativos, mas não precisa entrar em detalhes".

"Eu só quero que você entenda que nós, mulheres, de vez em quando adoramos 'levar um tapa'. 'Ser nocauteadas'!"

"Ok, ok, mãe, já entendi!" Ambos sorrimos.

"Edward, filho, se com o passado que teve Bella aceitou bem e ameaçou não se casar com você se não a satisfizer sexualmente, cuidado com as ameaças de uma mulher. Elas normalmente se tornam realidade! E eu quero que Bella entre para a nossa família, você sabe que eu já a considero como uma filha".

"Eu sei, mãe, e aprecio muito o seu amor por ela".

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Meu pai perguntou, abraçando a minha mãe.

"Não, querido, está tudo bem".

"É que Alice chegou ao ponto de nos dizer que Edward era um chato".

"Não é nada, pai. É só que Bella precisa descansar um pouco".

"E de ge-"

"MÃE!"

"Bella está bem?" Meu pai perguntou com um sorriso no lábios.

"Está sim, querido." Minha mãe respondeu. "Edward, vá até o carro buscar a pomada enquanto eu preparo o gelo." Meu pai gargalhou e eu fiquei com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Mano!" Emmett falou. "Então o grande segredo é esse! Você deixou Bella assa-"

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Eu, meu pai e minha mãe gritamos com ele.

"Emmett." Minha mãe falou em tom de ameaça. "Quando Bella descer, se eu ouvir uma piadinha que seja sobre este assunto, eu juro por Deus que aquele seu segredo será contado".

"Ok, mãezinha, prometo não fazer piadinha nenhuma. Mas, mano..." Ele deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas. "Você não nega ser um Cullen, porra!"

"Emmett." Meu pai repreendeu. "Cuidado com a língua. E cuidado que eu também sei o seu segredo".

Emmett olhou para os nossos pais e saiu de cabeça baixa.

"Nem vou perguntar." Eu disse com as mãos levantadas e dirigindo-me para a rua.

"Nós também nunca contaríamos!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Não é de espantar que Bella tenha ficado assado depois das atividades de "coelhos" deles... hehehe. Espero que estejam gostando da fic._

_Obrigada às pessoas que deixam reviews sempre, e não apenas para cobrar! E só para esclarecer, eu não posto fics pelo número de reviews, pois se fosse assim, já teria deixado de traduzir e postar há muito tempo! E, sim, eu leio TODAS as reviews que são deixadas em todas as fics que eu traduzo. E quando alguém pergunta alguma coisa que eu acho que vale a pena responder, eu o faço sim, mas quando acho que eu não tenho nada de interessante a acrescentar, não vejo motivo para eu ficar "enchendo linguiça" aqui... Afinal, deixa review quem quer porque não posso obrigar ninguém a fazer o que não quer!_

_Até segunda!_

_Ah, e desculpem novamente por postar tão tarde, mas minha vida real, além do trabalho, está realmente cheia de problemas e quase não tenho ficado na internet ultimamente..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu ainda estava na banheira quando ouvi a porta a abrir.

"Baby?" Suspirei aliviada, podia ser qualquer um.

"Estou na banheira, amor".

"Como você está se sentindo, linda?"

"Bem melhor".

"Vem, vou tirá-la da banheira e cuidar de você".

Edward colocou uma toalha nos seus ombros e ajudou-me a levantar da banheira. Quando fiquei de pé, Edward envolveu a toalha no meu corpo e retirou-me da banheira, encaminha-nos para o quarto. Ele colocou-me deitada na cama e começou a enxugar meu corpo. Sei que não tinha nada de erótico, sei que não era com malícia, mas o simples fato de sentir suas mãos no meu corpo o fez começar a reagir. Com muito carinho, Edward enxugou as minhas partes íntimas e depositou um beijo na minha coxa. Não consegui segurar e emiti um gemido.

"Baby!" Quando Edward falou, sua voz continha um sorriso sacana. Bastardo! "Vou aplicar a pomada e depois colocar gelo para aliviar o ardor. Está bem?"

"Hum-hum!" Não consegui emitir qualquer outro som.

Senti os dedos de Edward em mim e, por mais ardor que sentisse quando ele aplicou a pomada, Edward continuava salpicando beijos pelo meu ventre e pelo interior das minhas coxas.

"Deus... Edward!"

"Você está bem, Isabella?"

Apoiei meu tronco nos meus cotovelos, mas a imagem que vi em seguida me fez tombar para trás e levar as mãos ao rosto. Edward estava passando sua língua pelo interior das minhas coxas enquanto com seus dedos aplicava a pomada, e com os dedos da outra mão estimulava o meu clitóris.

"Hum, Isabella, o que você está fazendo é um crime".

"O que eu estou fazendo?" Minha voz saiu tão baixinha que nem sei se ele ouviu.

"Isabella, você está perdendo todo o meu néctar".

"Porra! Chame-me de Isabella outra vez e você verá o que é bom para a sua saúde".

"Você quer gozar, Isabella?" Edward perguntou enquanto acariciava o meu clitóris com o seu polegar e eu sentia seu dedo dentro de mim.

"Sim! Porra, sim".

Edward continuou seus beijos pelo meu ventre e pelo interior das minhas coxas. "Isso, Isabella, liberte-se".

"Oh, Edward! Meu Deus!"

"Vai, Isabella, goza nos meus dedos. Preciso que você libere muita secreção. Quero você boa logo para te foder com o meu pau".

Meu Deus! Ouvir Edward falar assim ajudou aquela já familiar contração dos meus músculos a se apertarem ao redor do seu dedo, e aquele aperto no meu baixo ventre se libertar.

"Oh, Edward... Ah! Eu vou... Ah!"

Eu ainda estava curtindo o meu orgasmo quando senti uma coisa começar a gelar o meu sexo. A princípio foi ligeiro, mas a temperatura do meu sexo começou a baixar consideravelmente, como se acabasse de me sentar em cima de um bloco de gelo. Tentei levantar meus quadris, mas senti as mãos de Edward me segurarem.

"Porra, Edward, que merda é essa?" Eu estava curtindo o resto do meu orgasmo quando ele coloca esta merda no meu sexo.

"Baby, desculpe, mas você tem tanta secreção que precisa mantê-la dentro de você." Edward falava enquanto beijava meu ventre. "E o gelo ajuda em duas coisas. Primeiro mantém as secreções dentro do seu corpo, e depois alivia bastante o ardor que daqui a pouco você vai sentir".

"Mas não sinto ardor nenhum".

"Ainda não, mas quando o seu corpo se recuperar do orgasmo, vai começar a sentir".

Edward elevou seu corpo sobre o meu e depositou beijos pelo caminho, demorando-se um pouco mais nos meus seios. Sua mão permaneceu junto do meu sexo, enquanto segurava aquela coisa gelada. Quando seu rosto encontrou o meu, seus olhos estudaram as minhas feições, "Como você se sente, baby?"

"Por enquanto bem, você acha mesmo que vou sentir ardor?"

"A princípio não, o gelo serve para isso mesmo".

Sua mão começou a acariciar meu rosto, seus dedos viajaram pelos meus olhos, e eu os fechei para receber os seus carinhos, pelo meu nariz e terminaram na minha boca, que entreabri e, quando Edward passou seus dedos pelos meus lábios, abri meus olhos e coloquei minha língua para fora para capturar seus dedos, começando a chupá-los para dentro da minha boca e enrolando minha língua neles e passando meus dentes. Edward fechou seus olhos e emitiu um rosnado. Ele deixou sua cabeça cair sobre os meus ombros e sua respiração estava tão acelerada que meus cabelos voavam cada vez que ele expirava. Continuei a brincadeira até que Edward levantou sua cabeça e retirou os dedos da minha boca e colocou seus lábios e sua língua. Quando precisamos respirar, Edward largou meus lábios, mas não o meu corpo, e salpicou o meu pescoço e a minha clavícula de beijos.

"Edward? Dê-me o seu pau, eu quero chupar o seu pau".

"Porra, Isabella, você não sabe como eu desejo isso, mas estão todos lá em baixo à nossa espera".

"Você tem razão, Edward".

Eu não queria me sentir assim, mas tive a sensação que tinha levado um soco no estômago. Edward estava recusando os meus carinhos.

"Baby, você está bem?"

"Ótima, Edward." Comecei a me levantar. "Já não sinto absolutamente nenhum ardor. Você pode, por favor, retirar sua mão e essa coisa gelada de cima de mim?"

_**Edward POV**_

Bella estava com uma cara estranha. Será que foi alguma coisa que eu lhe disse? Ela retirou a minha mão de cima dela e levantou-se da cama.

"Onde está o meu biquíni, Edward?"

"Alice disse que estava no banheiro. Bella, está tudo bem com você?"

"Está tudo ótimo, Edward. Vou ao banheiro vestir-me".

Bella dirigiu-se para o banheiro e fechou a porta atrás dela. Joguei-me sobre a cama e esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos. Mas que merda! O que será que se passa naquela cabeça? Passados alguns minutos, ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir e Bella saiu de lá com uma coisa vestida que era tudo, menos um biquíni. Meu pau reagiu automaticamente e, se já estava com as bolas doridas, agora então... Bella estava com um biquíni azul que não deixava muito à imaginação. A parte de cima era em forma triangular e mal cobria seus seios. A parte de baixo, à frente, cobria o seu monte, mas o seu umbigo devia estar pelo menos a um palmo de distância do seu monte. Minúsculo, por assim dizer. Isabella virou-se para calçar seus chinelos e pegar uma saída de banho para colocar por cima do biquíni, e eu não consegui evitar e apertei o meu pau e emiti um silvo. A parte de trás não cobria quase nada da sua bunda. Bem, não era bem assim, mas aos meus olhos, bem, porra, era sim senhor.

"Isabella, que porra é essa que você está vestindo?"

Bella olhou por cima do seu ombro e observou minha mão no meu pau. Seus olhos ficaram de um castanho opaco a princípio, então suas feições tornaram-se maliciosas. Mas não no sentido bom para mim.

"Isto, Edward, é o biquíni que a sua irmã comprou para mim".

Bella dirigiu-se para a porta.

"Vou descendo, Edward".

"O quê? Você está louca? Eu vou com você".

"Não, Edward." Bella abriu a porta. "Você está com um grave problema em mãos." Ela apontou para a minha ereção, "Portanto, como você não precisa da minha ajuda, vou descer".

"Isabella?" Gritei por ela, mas ela não me deu atenção e fechou a porta atrás dela. Então era esse o problema dela. Eu não a deixei me chupar porque todos estavam lá em baixo à nossa espera.

"Porra! Estúpido! Estúpido! Porra! Ah, Isabella, se você acha que está a salvo porque está ao redor da minha família, está muito enganada. Vou foder a sua boca com o meu pau".

Enquanto falava, vesti a minha sunga, calcei meus chinelos e coloquei uma camiseta. Abri a porta com alguma violência e comecei a descer os degraus. No meio do caminho, ouvi toda a família gargalhando. Quando estava chegando ao quintal, Jasper passou por mim.

"Ei, Edward? Bella disse que você estava com um probleminha".

"Não, cara, eu estou fodido".

"Quer conversar?"

Assenti e Jasper fez sinal para que eu o acompanhasse até à cozinha. Ele foi buscar uma cerveja para ele e outra para mim.

"Fala, Edward, o que está acontecendo?"

Peguei a cerveja e a levei aos lábios, bebendo quase tudo de uma vez. Eu estava frustrado comigo mesmo.

"Edward?" Jasper incentivou novamente.

"Porra, Jasper." Levei minhas mãos à cabeça e puxei meus cabelos. "Bella".

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?" Eu assenti mais uma vez. "Ela chegou à piscina com uma carinha tristonha. Tentou disfarçar, mas todos nós percebemos".

"Jasper, eu sei que a ginecologia é a minha área, mas psicologia é a sua, e estou desesperado por uma ajuda sua".

"Fale, Edward, prometo não te recriminar em nada".

"Eu sei, Jasper, isso não é do seu feitio." Ele esboçou um sorriso e incentivou-me a falar.

"Agora pouco, depois de Bella acordar da medicação que você deu a ela, conversamos um pouco e, uma palavra puxa outra, carinho puxa carinho... e nós intensificamos um pouco a coisa até que Bella ficou com ardor." Olhei para as suas feições e elas estavam serenas.

"E como ela reagiu?"

"Jasper, eu disse a ela que não voltaria a ser assim, pedi desculpas e ela ameaçou terminar o noivado e que não se casaria comigo se eu não voltasse a tratá-la assim, ou se eu não parasse de me culpar".

O sorriso de Jasper intensificou-se. "E você, o que fez?"

"Preparei um banho para ela e vim aqui em baixo buscar gelo e a minha maleta com a pomadinha milagrosa".

"Ah, então foi por isso que Esme, Carlisle e Emmet saíram da piscina. E foi por isso que Alice voltou emburrada?"

"Mais ou menos. Alice e Emmet não souberam de nada. Minha mãe é que me ajudou a preparar o gelo enquanto fui ao carro buscar a minha maleta".

"Sim, e depois?"

"Depois retirei Bella da banheira e a fiz gozar para que suas secreções permanecessem na sua vagina para que ela ficasse boa bem depressa. Quando Bella gozou, coloquei o gelo para que o ardor não fosse tão intenso".

"Ok, ainda não entendi a reação de Bella quando chegou à piscina".

"Já vou chegar lá. Continuei a adorar o corpo dela e, quando coloquei meus dedos em seu rosto para acariciá-la, Bella puxou meus dedos para a sua boca e começou a simular que estava me chupando".

"Porra, Edward, essa garota é quente".

"É verdade, mas depois ela pediu o meu pau e eu disse que queria muito, mas a família estava toda aqui à nossa espera".

"Porra, Edward, você é estúpido?"

"O quê? Nós temos a noita toda".

"Edward, Bella não pode levar uma recusa. Devido ao passado dela, ela deve ter pensado que você não queria, que você não estava interessado nela. Essa atitude foi como um soco no estômago para ela".

"Você acha? Mas..."

"Nada de mas, Edward. Você quer um conselho antes que Bella fique paranóica novamente?"

"Por favor." Pedi ansiosamente.

"Vá imediatamente à piscina e pegue a sua mulher como um homem das cavernas e dê a ela o que ela quer".

"Você acha mesmo?"

"E mais, não a leve para o quarto. Leva-a para a biblioteca, ou para o banheiro aqui de baixo. Mas dê a ela o que ela quer. Se ela quer o seu pau, porra, homem, dê a ela o seu pau. Esqueça tudo e todos".

"Jasper, você não acha estranho que depois de tudo o que Bella passou, ela goste de ser dominada? Eu sempre pensei que ela gostasse de dominar, ou que não gostasse de fazer certas coisas, mas Bella me intriga".

"Não, Edward, é perfeitamente normal que Bella goste de ser dominada. Certamente é a natureza dela, não tem nada a ver com o seu passado, presente ou futuro. É dela mesmo".

"Obrigado, cara, vou cuidar da minha mulher".

"Edward?" Virei-me para ele. "Nunca recuse nada a Bella. Você tem que lembrar que ela vai estar sempre insegura devido ao seu passado. Eu imagino que deve ser complicado, mas você tem que ter sempre em mente o que Bella passou, e qualquer atitude que para nós não significa nada, para ela é tudo. E está nas suas mãos fazer com que ela se sinta sempre amada, adorada, desejada e querida".

Aproximei-me de Jasper e dei-lhe um abraço. "Obrigado, Jasper, mesmo. Obrigado".

"De nada, irmão! Vá lá cuidar da sua mulher".

_**Bella POV**_

Eu estava estendida na minha espreguiçadeira pensando porque Edward recusou-me. Eu não queria, mas as lágrimas começaram a cair. Ainda bem que eu estava com os óculos de sol e todos os outros estavam tomando sol ou na piscina, e cada um entretido na sua vidinha.

Será que eu não deveria ter ficado com ardor? Será que devido ao meu passado fiquei com sequelas? Edward realmente não merecia lidar com os meus problemas. Acho que ele deve ter se arrependido de me pedir em casamento, provavelmente será o melhor para ele. Ele merece alguém que não tenha problemas.

Eu estava focada nos meus pensamentos, quando senti "os" dedos no meu rosto. Não precisei abrir os olhos para sentir que quem enxugava as minhas lágrimas era Edward.

"Isabella, preciso falar com você".

"Edward!" Limpei minha voz. "Edward, eu estou tomando sol. Você pode, por favor, sair da frente?"

"Isabella!" Sua voz era firme. "Ou você vem por bem, ou por mal, mas nós precisamos conversar".

Permaneci no meu lugar e não falei absolutamente nada. Senti as mãos de Edward no meu pulso. "Vamos, Isabella. Agora!"

"Edward!" Eu ia começar a esbravejar quando senti Edward levantando-me da minha espreguiçadeira.

"Eu disse que se você não fosse por bem, iria por mal".

Senti suas mãos nas minhas costas e nas minhas pernas. Ele pegou-me em estilo de noiva e carregou-me para dentro de casa. Fiquei emburrada, mas ao mesmo tempo a minha excitação começou a aumentar dentro de mim.

"Edward, você se importa de me dizer onde estamos indo?"

Ele não falou nada e continuou carregando-me para dentro de casa. Passamos pela sala e quando Edward chegou a uma porta dupla, abriu-a com o pé e entrou, deixando-me em pé. Comecei a olhar em volta e fiquei de boca aberta, estávamos na biblioteca da casa. Havia tantos livros que a minha mente esqueceu-se que eu tinha acabado de ser arrastada para cá. Voltei à realidade quando ouvi as portas serem fechadas e trancadas.

"Edward?" Óbvio que eu não tinha medo dele, mas Edward olhou-me de uma forma que sem querer encolhi-me toda. Ele se aproximou de mim como um predador.

"Isabella, eu gostaria de saber o que passou pela sua cabeça para sair do quarto da forma como você saiu".

"Edward..." Tentei parecer calma, apesar de me sentir fervendo. "Você estava com um problema entre as mãos e não precisava da minha ajuda, e eu queria tomar um pouco de sol. Então decidi descer antes de você".

Edward deu apenas mais um passo e encostou seu corpo ao meu. Ele levantou suas mãos e cobriu meu rosto. Ele então aproximou seu rosto da minha orelha e deu uma leve mordida, provocando um gemido meu.

"Isabella?" Deus, esse homem vai me matar! Mas eu tenho que continuar zangada com ele. "A única coisa que me impediu de deixar você me chupar foi a minha família que estava à nossa espera na piscina, mas, neste momento, além de amá-los muito, estou pouco me importando com todos eles".

"Edward." Eu tentei falar.

"Sshh, eu ainda não acabei de falar. E como não posso foder você neste momento, quero experimentar uma coisa com você." Edward olhou-me nos olhos. "Você confia em mim?"

"Com a minha alma!" Sussurrei para ele.

"Vem." Edward puxou-me pela mão e nos encaminhou para o sofá da biblioteca.

Quando chegamos perto do sofá, Edward colocou-se atrás de mim e começou a beijar o meu pescoço e costas, que estavam descobertos. Ele desfez o laço da parte de cima do biquíni e suas mãos começaram a acariciar ali.

"Você é tão linda, baby." Enquanto falava, suas mãos dirigem-se para a frente e apertaram meus seios, massageando-os e beliscando os mamilos.

Encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro, completamente rendida às suas mãos. Edward desfez os laços da parte de baixo do meu biquíni e ela caiu no chão da biblioteca. Suas mãos percorreram o meu monte e apertam a minha bunda, provocando um gemido de ambos.

"Isabella, quero você de joelhos em cima do sofá, com as pernas bem abertas para mim." Edward sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido.

"Edward?" Tentei entender o que ele queria, já que, neste momento, segundo suas palavras, nós não podíamos fazer amor.

"Você disse que confiava em mim".

"Hum-hum." Respondi enquanto me posicionava como ele pediu.

"Tão linda." Edward falou enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas, minha bunda e meu sexo.

Ouvi um pequeno barulho e quando olhei para trás, vi Edward de joelhos e seu rosto ao nível da minha intimidade. Senti os dedos de Edward no meu sexo, abrindo os grandes lábios, circulando o clitóris, até que Edward introduziu um dedo em mim, fazendo-me gemer alto.

"Tão molhada para mim... Tão linda".

Depois de falar, senti seus lábios em mim. Ele me beijava, mordiscava o clítoris, nunca tirando o seu dedo milagroso de dentro de mim. Uma das vezes que Edward mordiscou o clitóris, eu o senti introduzir outro dedo e girar a mão. Ele parecia que procurava alguma coisa até que, devido ao meu grito, descobri o que ele queria.

"Deus, Edward... Ahhhhhh!"

"É aqui, não é, amor? Aqui está o seu ponto G. Já consigo encontrá-lo em todas as posições".

"Edward... eu vou... outra vez... eu vou..."

"Vem, linda, goza para mim muitas vezes. Quero beber de você".

Quando meu orgasmo acalmou um pouco, decidi falar antes que ele me provocasse outro.

"Edward, eu quero te chupar".

Edward retirou seus dedos de dentro de mim, levantou-se e puxou-me pela cintura para que eu ficasse de pé, encostada ao seu corpo. Senti seu pau pressionar as minhas costas e levei a minha mão de forma a acariciá-lo. Edward encostou sua testa no meu ombro e sussurrou meu nome.

"Isabella, eu vou me deitar no sofá e você fica por cima de mim, mas em posição invertida. Eu quero que você me chupe, mas eu também quero você. Você está bem com essa posição?"

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Edward colocou-se à minha frente e, com as mãos em forma de concha, segurou meu rosto e beijou-me com uma intensidade enorme. Quando o beijo acalmou, levei minhas mãos à sua camiseta e o despi. Levei meus lábios ao seu peito e o salpiquei de beijos, provocando a Edward uma sensação tão boa que sua cabeça caiu para trás. Em seguida, levei minhas mãos aos seus quadris e puxei sua sunga para baixo, jogando-a para fazer companhia ao meu biquíni.

Edward olhou nos meus olhos e mais uma vez beijou-me. Ele segurou minhas mãos nas suas e começou a se deitar no sofá, puxando o meu corpo para a posição que tinha me falado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Essa Bella, não consegue se controlar com Edward, mas quem é que pode culpá-la? Acho que ninguém conseguiria se controlar ao lado de um Edward desses... _

_Bem, resolvi postar hoje para "compensar" pelo cap. que não postei na quinta-feira..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Para quem acompanha, tb postei hoje em __**La Canzone della Bella Cigna**__ e __**High Anxiety**__._


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

_**Alice POV**_

Eu estava deitada na espreguiçadeira aproveitando um solzinho bom quando vi Bella chegar com uma carinha esquisita. Ela tentou sorrir, mas via-se nas suas feições que alguma coisa não estava bem.

"Jazz, você sabe o que aconteceu com Bella?"

Jasper levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor, procurando por ela. Quando seus olhos bateram nela, ele apenas perguntou. "Onde está, Edward?"

"Não sei, você acha que eles brigaram?"

"Acho pouco provável, mas…"

"Você acha que eu deveria falar com ela?"

"Não, linda, deixe que, se houver alguma coisa entre eles, depois eles se resolvem." Dito isto, Jasper virou seu rosto para mim e beijou-me.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Jasper perguntou enquanto me dava selinhos.

"Realmente estou com um pouco de sede".

"Então, minha Deusa…" Não pude evitar sorrir. "Fique deitadinha aqui que o seu servo vai buscar uma bebida fresca para você e para o nosso bebê lindo." Ele disse, dando um beijo na minha barriga de seis meses.

"Jazz?" Ele olhou para mim. "Você quer saber o sexo?"

"Para mim tanto faz, Alice, desde que venha saudável como Sebastian. Para mim é o que mais me importa, mas se você tiver vontade, então, sim, quero saber".

"Eu te amo tanto, baby!"

"Eu também amo muito vocês três".

Jasper levantou-se para ir buscar a minha bebida e Rosalie sentou-se ao me lado.

"Ei, Alice, você sabe o que aconteceu com Bella?"

"Eu estava fazendo a mesma pergunta para Jazz, mas ele disse que se houver alguma coisa entre eles, depois eles resolvem. Você acha que devemos falar com ela?"

"Por mais vontade que eu tenha, concordo com Jasper, se existe uma coisa que detesto é quando tentam se meter na minha vida e de Emmet".

"Concordo com você, Rosalie. Além de podermos agradecer por ter pais espetaculares que nunca se metem nas nossas decisões, exceto quando pedimos por elas. E lamento muito que você e Jasper não tenham pais, para que eu e Emmet também pudéssemos ter sogros".

"Concordo plenamente. Eu também digo a você que não aguentaria uns sogros chatos. E também lamento não ter os meus pais comigo, mas eles morreram quando eu ainda era bebê, por isso não senti tanta falta deles, Jasper também tinha dois anos, por isso acredito que ele não se sinta mal também. E, convenhamos, seus pais são tão bons que, desde que nós nos conhecemos, Esme e Carlisle têm sido pais para nós".

"Rosalie, você já percebeu uma coisa? Vocês não têm pais e Bella também não tem".

"É verdade, Alice. Mas, infelizmente, Bella não teve a sorte que nós tivemos, pois os seus pais conheciam os nossos e nos criaram como se fôssemos seus filhos".

Não pude evitar e as lágrimas caíram como um rio transbordando, cada vez que pensava naquela noite em que Bella contou a sua infeliz infância.

"Nós não podemos fazer nada por ela sobre os anos de sofrimento, Alice, mas podemos incluí-la na nossa família para todo o sempre." Rosalie falou, abraçando-me

"Você viu o pedido que meu irmão fez?" Falei com a voz embargada.

"Claro que vi! E fiquei muito emocionada. Bella merece ser feliz, mas o meu cunhado também merece ser feliz, depois de aturar dois anos aquela víbora".

"Tanya?" Perguntei.

"Óbvio, quem mais?" A voz de Rosalie era raivosa. "Só ele que não queria ver que ela não prestava e só estava interessada no seu patrimônio".

"Sempre foi verdade que ela o traía com muitos homens?"

"Eu e Emmet uma vez a pegamos aos amassos com um cara, que eu tenho quase certeza que estudou na escola com a gente".

"Jesus, Rosalie! E o que vocês fizeram?"

"Eu ainda queria partir a cara dela, mas Emmet agarrou-me pelo braço e ligou para o seu irmão".

"Então foi nessa noite que-"

"Exatamente. Foi nessa noite que Edward viu com os próprios olhos como é que aquela puta era e a colocou para correr".

"Eu nunca soube que tinham sido vocês a alertarem Edward".

"Oh, nós fomos alguns dos que o fizeram. Mas como Edward já tinha ouvido muita coisa, e como era o irmão que estava a informá-lo, ele decidiu largar o consultório e nos encontrar".

"E o que o meu irmão fez?"

"Nada de especial. Ele tomou uma bebida conosco e quando Tanya foi embora, ele permaneceu com a gente".

"Mas ele não estava alterado, com raiva, ciúme?"

"Nada. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que Edward não nutria quaisquer sentimentos por aquela piranha. Imagina se Edward visse Bella nos braços de outro homem?"

"Acho que meu irmão enlouqueceria se ela apenas abraçasse um colega de trabalho".

"Por favor, nem me fale em colega de trabalho que penso logo naquele traste".

"Puta merda, Rosalie." Minhas lágrimas caíam novamente. "Você já viu que Bella não tem sorte nenhuma?"

"Agora ela tem. Agora ela tem um homem que a ama e que a respeita, e ganhou uma família que a adora".

"Por falar em homem, onde é que andam o meu homem e Edward?"

Eu estava começando a levantar quando Edward e Jasper saíram da casa. Jasper aproximou-se de mim com um sorriso nos lábios e Edward foi até Bella. Rosalie levantou e entrou na piscina, onde Emmet e Sebastian estavam brincando.

"Onde você foi, Jazz?"

"Edward precisava de um conselho".

"Sobre Bella?"

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e olhou para eles, segui com os meus olhos e vi Edward pegando em Bella em estilo de noiva.

"Onde eles vão?" Perguntei.

"Edward precisa consertar uma cena que fez com Bella e, pelo visto, vai seguir os meus conselhos." Jasper disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"O que você sabe?"

"Baby, você sabe que mesmo que eu pudesse, eu não contaria, primeiro por causa da minha ética, e depois porque é pessoal".

Estreitei os olhos para Jasper, mas ao mesmo tempo compreendia.

Estar grávida era uma bênção, mas tinha os seus inconvenientes como ir constantemente ao banheiro. Avisei Jasper e levantei-me depois de depositar um gostoso beijo nele. A casa dos meus pais tinha muitos banheiros, mas para não subir as escadas, fui ao banheiro de baixo. Depois de estar aliviada, fechei a porta e ouvi uns barulhos estranhos vindos da biblioteca. Ora, se todos estavam na piscina… Todos, menos Bella e Edward. Aproximei-me da porta e ouvi melhor.

"_Edward… Amor… Aí mesmo. Hum… Edward"._

"_Você já vai gozar, baby? Porra, Isabella, isso, assim"._

"_Hum!"_

Saí dali o mais rápido possível, mas quando estava saindo para o quintal, Rosalie estava entrando e olhei para ela com cara de espanto.

"Onde você vai, Rosalie?"

"Ao banheiro, por quê?"

"Em qual banheiro você vai?"

"No mais perto." Ela disse, apontando para o banheiro do qual eu tinha acabado de sair.

"Não!" Eu quase gritei. "Vá lá em cima".

"Por quê? O que é que…" Rosalie ia perguntar porque não podia usar aquele banheiro, mas parou quando ouvimos.

"_Isabella… Porra… Sua boca é tão boa"._

"_Hum!"_

Rosalie começou a rir e foi até a porta da biblioteca.

"Não!" Tentei pegar sua mão, mas ela fez sinal para eu ficar calada e chegou mais perto. Eu não queria, era o meu irmão e a minha cunhada que estavam ali, mas a curiosidade era maior e acompanhei Rosalie, encostada nela. Ela fez sinal para eu manter a boca fechada e concordei com apenas um aceno de cabeça.

"_Isabella… estou quase lá"._

"_Eu também, amor. Vem. Adoro o seu sabor. AH… Edward!"_

"_Você sabe que vou beber todo o seu néctar. Eu quero tudo, Isabella"._

"_Edward… hum"._

"O que você acha que eles estão fazendo?" Sussurrei para Rosalie.

Ela olhou para mim com malícia e interrogação ao mesmo tempo.

"Sério que você não sabe?" Ela sussurrou de volta. "Meu irmão nunca fez isto com você?"

"O quê?"

"69, Alice, 69!"

"Oh, você acha mesmo que eles estão fazendo isso?"

"Você conhece alguma outra maneira de o homem e a mulher gozarem na boca um do outro ao mesmo tempo?"

Pensei no assunto e lembrei-me de Jasper e eu fazendo isso. É tão bom!

"Pelas suas feições, já percebi que meu irmão e você já fizeram".

"_Isabella! Ah, baby! Estou quase! Você está pronta?"_

"_Hum... Vem, Edward… eu adoro o seu gosto"._

"_Oh, baby… Ahhhhhhh… Isabella, sua boca é tão boa! Ahhhhhhh!"_

"_Hum!"_

"_Agora você, baby, deixe-me beber esse seu néctar que é melhor que mel"._

"_Ah… Edward"._

"_Vem, baby"._

"_Oh… __Ahhhhhh... Eu vou... Eu vou... Ahhhhhhhhh... Edward... Ahhhhhhhh"._

"_Isabella, o seu gosto é maravilhoso. Eu não me importaria de beber de você para sempre. Agora, vem aqui, baby, deixe-me abraçá-la"._

"_Bella, você está bem? Eu te machuquei?"_

A voz do meu irmão estava em pânico e olhei para Rosalie, que estava com as feições preocupadas!

"_Não, baby, estou bem, desculpe, mas-"_

"_Não peça desculpa. Se alguém tem de pedir desculpa, esse alguém sou eu. Você está com ardor, baby?"_

Neste momento, Rosalie virou seu rosto para mim e deu um sorriso malicioso.

"O quê?" Ela fez sinal para eu ficar quieta e continuar ouvindo.

"_Edward, é tão bom estar com você. Você a cada dia me mostra que no amor não há erros. Eu só..."_

"_Fale, Bella, fale comigo, baby"._

"_Eu… às vezes penso no que fizeram comigo e..."_

"_Sshh, baby. Se eu pudesse, apagaria das suas memórias todas as maldades que fizeram com você, mas não posso, baby. Porém, posso te prometer que sempre terá o meu amor e se houver alguma vez que eu empure demais os seus limites, preciso que você me diga"._

"_Não, Edward. Eu amo quando você força os meus limites. Eu confio a minha vida a você, baby, mas há momentos em que penso se você não está mal por eu ter entrado na sua vida"._

Neste momento, senti os braços de Jasper ao meu redor. Olhei para trás e vi que também Emmet e meus pais estavam presentes.

"O que as senhoras fazem aqui?" Emmett sussurrou ao ouvido de Rosalie. "O que aconteceu para vocês duas estarem chorando?"

Fizemos sinal para que eles se calassem e ouvissem.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, eu a poríbo de pensar isso. Você me ouviu?"_

"_Mas, Edward, você nunca pensa no mal que me fizeram, as marcas que me deixaram?"_

"_Bella, você esqueceu que foi a minha família que tratou de você na parte vaginal e ana? Esqueceu que fui eu quem te deu alta? Você não imagina o ódio que senti quando meu pai e meu irmão me contaram a forma que te encontraram"._

"_Você sentiu? Sentiu ódio de mim?"_

"_Nunca, baby! Isabella, ouça-me, eu sei que nós nunca tivemos esta conversa, mas acho que está mais do que na altura de tê-la"._

"_Edward, você nunca me contou como é que eu estava. Eu… eu preciso saber, amor"._

"_Bella, não é fácil para mim abordar esse assunto"._

"_Por favor, amor"._

"_Baby, vamos apenas dizer que-"_

"_Não, Edward, eu quero a verdade. Nua e crua!"_

"Pessoal." Jazz falou. "Talvez não seja boa ideia as senhoras estarem aqui".

"Eu sei de tudo." Minha mãe disse.

"Eu também." Falou Rosalie.

"Então eu sou a única que não sei de nada?" Perguntei com voz acusatória para todos eles.

"Querida..." Minha mãe falou, "Você está grávida. Talvez não seja boa ideia você realmente ter conhecimento deste assunto".

"_Edward, por favor? Ou você tem assim tanta vergonha de mim?_

"_Nunca, Isabella, eu nunca poderia ter vergonha de você, amor. Só é muito difícil..."_

"Sim, amor, vamos." Jazz pegou na minha mão.

"Solte-me, Jasper, Eu posso estar grávida, mas acho inadmissível todos vocês saberem de algo e não me contarem. Eu quero saber o que a minha cunhada sofreu nas mãos daqueles… daqueles... filhos da puta".

"_Por favor, Edward"._

"_Baby, você conheces a anatomia sexual da mulher, certo?"_

"_Sim"._

"_Que é constituída por…"_

"_Clitóris, lábios externos, internos e... ânus"._

"_Você conhece o períneo? O períneo é uma pele que existe entre a vagina e o ânus. Normalmente é esse pedaço de pele que é cortado quando a mulher vai dar à luz e a cabeça da criança é muito grande. Você entendeu até aqui?"_

"_Sim"._

"_Baby, seus lábios internos estavam maiores que os lábios externos. O períneo não existia e seu ânus tinha imensas fissuras"._

"Meu Deus!"

"Alice, você está bem?"

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça enquanto limpava minhas lágrimas que caíam sem eu querer.

"_Baby, fale alguma coisa, por favor"._

"_Bella?"_

"_Isabella, por favor, diga-me o que passa na sua cabeça, baby"._

"_Estou esperando que você me condene, Edward"._

"_Desculpe? Eu não entendi"._

"_Eu entendo perfeitamente se você me disser que tomou uma decisão precipitada quando me pediu em casamento. Eu não sou boa o bastante para você"._

Neste momento, toda a minha família estava chorando. Nós sabíamos que não devíamos estar ali, mas e se Edward precisasse da nossa ajuda?

"_Isabella, você não disse o que eu acabei de ouvir, não é?"_

"_Edward, eu compreendo, eu..."_

"_Não, Isabella, agora você vai me deixar falar"._

"_Eu senti um ódio enorme das pessoas que fizeram isso com você e, infelizmente, não tenho capacidades para alterar o seu passado, mas se você me permitir, eu quero alterar o seu futuro"._

"_Bella, quando você contou sobre o seu passado na sala da minha casa para mim, minha irmã e meu cunhado, eu senti um orgulho enorme de você!"_

"_Orgulho, Edward? Orgulho por ter permitido que abusassem de mim?"_

"_Permitido? Você está louca, Isabella? Você era uma criança! Como é que você poderia ter permitido alguma coisa?"_

"_Mas eu podia... não sei... podia ter feito alguma coisa"._

"_Bella, neste momento você é uma mulher adulta, não é uma menina, mas se eu, como homem, desse uma enorme surra em você..."_

"_Edward?"_

"Oh, meu Deus! Devemos interferir?" Perguntou Esme.

"Não!" Jasper falou. "Ele está fazendo bem".

"Mas e se ele…?" Perguntei.

"Confie no seu irmão." Jazz disse, dando-me um beijo no cabelo.

"_Estou esperando que você me responda, Isabella? O que você poderia fazer se eu te desse uma enorme surra, te deixasse sangrando, amarrasse as suas mãos e os pés e abusasse de você? O QUE VOCÊ PODERIA FAZER?"_

"_NADA! EU NÃO PODERIA FAZER NADA! POIS VOCÊ TERIA ME INCAPACITADO PARA ISSO!"_

"_ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA PERMITINDO QUE EU ABUSASSE DE VOCÊ?"_

"_ÓBVIO QUE NÃO! EU LUTARIA... lutaria com todas as minhas forças!"_

"_Era aí que eu queria que você chegasse, amor"._

"_Edward? Então, por quê? Se eu não permiti, por quê? POR QUÊ?"_

"_Isso eu consigo responder, baby, mas você nunca permitiu que eles fizessem mal a você! Você permite sim que nós nos amemos! Às vezes somos loucos e eu fico pensando se o seu subconsciente aguenta, mas você sempre me surpreende mais. E me faz amá-la mais! E me faz respeitá-la sempre mais! E me faz honrá-la sempre mais! E... Isabella?"_

"_Sim?"_

"_Para mim… eu fui o seu primeiro. E eu quero ser o seu primeiro em tudo"._

"_Edward, para mim você é o único, baby. Faça amor comigo. Eu te amo tanto"._

"_Não há nada nesse mundo que eu queira mais, baby. Pode acreditar que não há nada neste mundo que eu mais ame do que estar dentro de você e provocar tantas emoções no seu corpo! Saber que a minha boca, minhas mãos e o meu pau te levam ao delírio, mas você sabe que, neste momento, não podemos. E estando nós dois nus nesta sala, acho que você consegue ver como eu te desejo e te quero"._

"Acho que está na hora de esses dois ficarem sozinhos." Eu disse, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

"Sim!" Minha mãe falou enquanto também enxugava suas lágrimas.

"_Porra, Isabella... Sua boca... Levante-se, baby, também quero beber de você"._

"Já ouvimos demais." Falou o meu pai.

"Não nega que é um Cullen." Emmett brincou.

Nós seis voltamos para a piscina. Cada um pensativo, mas acho que todos nós pensávamos o mesmo. Bella tinha sofrido muito, mas Edward e todos nós a amávamos e estávamos aqui para ela!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Toda a família Cullen preocupada com Bella, mas acho que agora ela finalmente conseguiu entender que eles a amam e apoiam incondicionalmente..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

_**Bella POV**_

"Oh… Ahhhhhh... Eu vou... Eu vou... Ahhhhhhhhh... Edward... Ahhhhhhhh".

"Isabella, o seu gosto é maravilhoso. Eu não me importaria de beber de você para sempre. Agora, vem aqui, baby, deixe-me abraçá-la".

"Bella, você está bem? Eu te machuquei?"

"Não, baby, estou bem, desculpe, mas-"

"Não peça desculpa. Se alguém tem de pedir desculpa, esse alguém sou eu. Você está com ardor, baby?" O que eu fiz para merecer tanto amor?

"Edward, é tão bom estar com você. Você a cada dia me mostra que no amor não há erros. Eu só..."

"Fale, Bella, fale comigo, baby".

"Eu… às vezes penso no que fizeram comigo e..."

"Sshh, baby. Se eu pudesse, apagaria das suas memórias todas as maldades que fizeram com você, mas não posso, baby. Porém, posso te prometer que sempre terá o meu amor e se houver alguma vez que eu empure demais os seus limites, preciso que você me diga".

"Não, Edward. Eu amo quando você força os meus limites. Eu confio a minha vida a você, baby, mas há momentos em que penso se você não está mal por eu ter entrado na sua vida".

"Isabella Marie Swan, eu a poríbo de pensar isso. Você me ouviu?"

"Mas, Edward, você nunca pensa no mal que me fizeram, as marcas que me deixaram?"

"Bella." Edward envolveu meu rosto em suas mãos grandes e quentes. "Você esqueceu que foi a minha família que tratou de você na parte vaginal e ana? Esqueceu que fui eu quem te deu alta? Você não imagina o ódio que senti quando meu pai e meu irmão me contaram a forma que te encontraram".

"Você sentiu?" As lágrimas caíam com mais força. "Sentiu ódio de mim?"

"Nunca, baby! Isabella, ouça-me, eu sei que nós nunca tivemos esta conversa, mas acho que está mais do que na altura de tê-la".

"Edward, você nunca me contou como é que eu estava. Eu… eu preciso saber, amor".

"Bella, não é fácil para mim abordar esse assunto." Edward afastou-se de mim.

"Por favor, amor." Eu pedi, com as lágrimas caindo.

"Baby, vamos apenas dizer que-" Edward queria enrolar, mas eu já não aguentava mais, eu precisava saber a verdade.

"Não, Edward, eu quero a verdade. Nua e crua!" Ele permanecia com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com a mente distante. Só me restava uma alternativa.

"Edward, por favor? Ou você tem assim tanta vergonha de mim?

"Nunca, Isabella." Ele aproximou-se de mim. "Eu nunca poderia ter vergonha de você, amor. Só é muito difícil..."

"Por favor, Edward".

"Baby." Ele levantou a cabeça, fungou e passou as mãos pelos olhos. "Você conhece a anatomia sexual da mulher, certo?"

"Sim".

"Que é constituída por…" Onde é que ele queria chegar? Mas eu sabia e responderia a ele.

"Clitóris, lábios externos, internos e... ânus".

"Você conhece o períneo?" Balancei a cabeça negativamente. "O períneo é uma pele que existe entre a vagina e o ânus. Normalmente é esse pedaço de pele que é cortado quando a mulher vai dar à luz e a cabeça da criança é muito grande. Você entendeu até aqui?"

"Sim".

Edward suspirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça. As palavras seguintes foram ditas de forma automática e sem vida.

"Baby, seus lábios internos estavam maiores que os lábios externos. O períneo não existia e seu ânus tinha imensas fissuras".

Minha mente bloqueou.

"Baby, fale alguma coisa, por favor." Edward ainda não se tinha aproximado, mas eu sentia seus olhos em mim, e minha mente continuava não conseguindo processar nada.

"Bella?" Ergui minha cabeça e encarei seus olhos, que estavam com tantas lágrimas quanto os meus, mas eu ainda não conseguia processar tudo aquilo que Edward me contou.

"Isabella." Ele se aproximou de mim e segurou meu rosto com suas mãos quentes e olhou profundamente nos meus olhos. "Por favor, diga-me o que passa na sua cabeça, baby".

"Estou esperando que você me condene, Edward".

"Desculpe? Eu não entendi." Suas feições eram confusas.

"Eu entendo perfeitamente se você me disser que tomou uma decisão precipitada quando me pediu em casamento. Eu não sou boa o bastante para você." Eu sabia que não era a pessoa indicada para ele. Edward merecia uma mulher que não tivesse marcas e sem um passado nojento.

"Isabella." Nesse momento suas feições eram raivosas. "Você não disse o que eu acabei de ouvir, não é?"

"Edward, eu compreendo, eu..."

"Não, Isabella." Ele cortou-me e enxugou as lágrimas que ainda caíam pelo seu rosto. "Agora você vai me deixar falar".

"Eu senti um ódio enorme das pessoas que fizeram isso com você e, infelizmente, não tenho capacidades para alterar o seu passado, mas se você me permitir, eu quero alterar o seu futuro".

Olhei nos olhos de Edward e vi todo o amor que ele sentia por mim, mas eu sentia nojo de mim.

"Bella, quando você contou sobre o seu passado na sala da minha casa para mim, minha irmã e meu cunhado, eu senti um orgulho enorme de você!"

"Orgulho, Edward?" Ele só podia estar louco. "Orgulho por ter permitido que abusassem de mim?"

"Permitido? Edward afastou-se de mim e foi até a outra extremidade da biblioteca. "Você está louca, Isabella? Você era uma criança! Como é que você poderia ter permitido alguma coisa?"

"Mas eu podia... não sei... podia ter feito alguma coisa." Pelo menos eu achava que sim.

"Bella, neste momento você é uma mulher adulta, não é uma menina, mas se eu, como homem, desse uma enorme surra em você..."

"Edward?" Eu não tinha medo dele, mas suas atitudes estavam me deixando confusa.

"Imagine que eu a deixasse sangrando, amarrasse as suas mãos e os pés e abusasse de você? O que você poderia fazer?"

"Edward, eu não compreendo." Minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas. Eu não conseguia entender o que passava em sua mente.

"Estou esperando que você me responda, Isabella?" Edward deu um passo em minha direção e eu instintivamente recuei. "O que você poderia fazer se eu te desse uma enorme surra, te deixasse sangrando, amarrasse as suas mãos e os pés e abusasse de você? O QUE VOCÊ PODERIA FAZER?" Ele gritava comigo e eu comecei a chorar, mas o meu instinto tornou-se agressivo e eu gritei de volta para ele.

"NADA! EU NÃO PODERIA FAZER NADA! POIS VOCÊ TERIA ME INCAPACITADO PARA ISSO!" Eu o acusei com todas as minhas forças.

"ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA PERMITINDO QUE EU ABUSASSE DE VOCÊ?"

"ÓBVIO QUE NÃO! EU LUTARIA..." Meu consciente percebeu onde Edward queria chegar e as últimas palavras saíram em um sussurro, "Lutaria com todas as minhas forças!"

"Era aí que eu queria que você chegasse, amor." Senti suas mãos limpando minhas lágrimas que não cessavam e ele encostou seu corpo ao meu, permitindo que eu me sentisse completamente segura.

"Edward? Então, por quê? Se eu não permiti, por quê? POR QUÊ?"

"Isso eu consigo responder, baby." Edward beijou minhas bochechas ao mesmo tempo enquanto limpava minhas lágrimas. "Mas você nunca permitiu que eles fizessem mal a você!" Ele segurou meu rosto e obrigou-me a olhar em seus olhos. "Você permite sim que nós nos amemos! Às vezes somos loucos e eu fico pensando se o seu subconsciente aguenta, mas você sempre me surpreende mais. E me faz amá-la mais! E me faz respeitá-la sempre mais! E me faz honrá-la sempre mais!" O beijo que ele me deu em seguida fez todos os pelos do meu corpo arrepiarem.

"E... Isabella?" Ele disse, enquanto salpicava beijos pelo meu pescoço.

"Sim?"

"Para mim…" E suas orbes verdes encaravam as minhas castanhas. "Eu fui o seu primeiro. E eu quero ser o seu primeiro em tudo".

"Edward, para mim você é o único, baby. Faça amor comigo. Eu te amo tanto".

"Não há nada nesse mundo que eu queira mais, baby." Seus olhos, além de mostrar muito amor, também mostravam desejo. "Pode acreditar que não há nada neste mundo que eu mais ame do que estar dentro de você e provocar tantas emoções no seu corpo! Saber que a minha boca, minhas mãos e o meu pau te levam ao delírio, mas você sabe que, neste momento, não podemos. E estando nós dois nus nesta sala, acho que você consegue ver como eu te desejo e te quero".

Não pensei em mais nada e o beijei com todo o meu amor enquanto levei minha mão ao seu pau. Edward gemeu na minha boca e levou sua mão à minha intimidade, provocando um gemido meu. Já que nós não poderíamos fazer amor, pelo menos eu teria que ter o seu pau em mim, se não fosse dentro da mim, seria na minha boca. Então, sem pensar em mais nada, interrompi o beijo, ajoelhei-me e o tomei na minha boca.

"Porra, Isabella... Sua boca... Levante-se, baby, também quero beber de você".

Mas eu não o queria largá-lo e não o fiz.

"Baby, pare. Eu estou quase lá. Porra, Isabella".

"Edward, eu quero senti-lo, por favor, vem. Eu adoro o seu sabor".

"Bella, eu também adoro o seu sabor, deixe-me prová-la. Ah... Isabella! Assim eu vou... Ahhh!"

Depois de tê-lo limpado, dei mais um beijo na sua cabeça. Edward desmoronou em frente a mim, nós dois ficando de joelhos e, com uma violência que eu nunca tinha sentido da parte dele, mas sem me provocar medo, ele agarrou meus cabelos e plantou um beijo nos meus lábios, fazendo-me quase perder os sentidos.

"Edward, faça amor comigo, por favor".

"Baby, você sabe que não podemos." Seus lábios não saíam do meu corpo, neste momento estavam no meu pescoço e clavícula.

"Mas vamos devagar, por favor, Edward. Eu preciso sentir você, por favor".

"Bella?" Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos com amor, proteção, carinho, respeito e desejo, muito desejo. "Se há uma coisa que eu mais desejo neste momento é fazer amor com você, mas você precisa descansar um pouco".

Fiz beicinho e Edward gargalhou.

"É para o seu bem, baby. Acredite quando digo que a minha vontade é ser egoísta e deitá-la neste chão e amá-la até não ter mais forças. Mas, Bella, por você, pense em você, baby".

"Obrigada, amor, obrigada por você ser quem é e obrigada por me amar tanto".

"Eu te amo muito, Isabella." E seus lábios voltaram aos meus.

_**Edward POV**_

A minha vontade era deitar Bella no chão e fodê-la de tal forma que ficasse inconsciente, mas ela precisava que, neste momento, eu me tornasse Edward o médico, e não Edward o amante. Eu sabia perfeitamente que se abusássemos mais um pouco, depois ela é quem sofreria as consequências. Iniciamos a nossa atividade sexual ontem e sei que temos parecido como coelhos, mas eu já não transava há mais de oito meses e estava entrando em colapso, e Bella… Bella nunca tinha feito amor. Fui sincero com ela quando lhe disse que considerava que eu era o seu primeiro e queria ser o seu único.

"Edward?

"Sim, baby?" Enquanto me vestia, minha mente divagava.

"Seus pais vão perguntar onde nós estávamos?"

"Óbvio que não, baby." Aproximei-me dela e enlacei sua cintura nos meus braços. "Meus pais devem imaginar o que estamos fazendo".

"Edward!" Ela bateu no meu braço e seu rosto ficou vermelho como tomate, enquanto eu gargalhava.

Quando saímos da biblioteca, colei meu corpo ao de Bella e quando chegamos à piscina, estávamos sorrindo e aos beijos, mas as feições da minha família era intrigantes. Eles tentaram sorrir, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos de nenhum deles, exceto do meu afilhado, que correu para os braços de Bella, que o pegou e abraçou.

Fomos até as espreguiçadeiras junto de Rosalie, Alice e minha mãe e nos sentamo. Passados alguns minutos, meu pai, irmão e cunhado juntaram-se a nós e engatamos uma conversa de banalidades. Minha mãe, Bella e Rosalie foram preparar alguma coisa para o nosso lanche, mas Alice permaneceu deitada, informando-nos que não se sentia muito bem. Perguntei-lhe se ela desejava que eu a examinasse, mas, teimosa como é, ela disse que era apenas uma indisposição. Porém, não pude deixar de notar as expressões que todos os outros lançavam a ela.

Depois de elas voltarem, eu e Emmett puxamos uma mesa para que ficasse ao lado de Alice, para que ela descansasse, mas estivesse comendo alguma coisa. Estávamos todos brincando e nos divertindo. Aos poucos as feições de preocupação de cada um foi suavizando.

Já passava das 18hs quando decidimos que deveríamos ir embora e, é claro, mamãe Esme fez uma carinha triste e pediu que não encerrássemos o domingo e que ficássemos para jantar todos juntos. Olhei para Bella e, com o seu sorriso, decidimos ficar, assim como todos outros. Mais uma vez, Bella, Rosalie e minha mãe foram preparar o jantar, enquanto nós fazíamos companhia a Alice e combinávamos a viagem ao Brasil, que ocorreria dali a três semanas.

"Aiiiiiii!"

"Amor?" Jazz pulou para o lado da mulher.

"Alice?" Emmett e eu perguntamos.

"Querida?" Meu pai falou.

"O que aconteceu?" Minha mãe perguntou, com Bella e Rosalie vindo atrás dela.

"Aiiii. Jazz. Que dor!"

"Alice, o que você está sentindo?" Perguntei enquanto me dirigia para ela e colocava a minha mão na sua barriga.

"Edward..."

"Oh Meu Deus!" Foi minha mãe quem falou. "Querida, você está sangrando".

"Oh, Jazz!" As lágrimas da minha irmã caíam com bastante intensidade.

"Edward?" Chamou meu pai. "Vamos levá-a à emergência?"

"Mana?" Segurei seu rosto, enquanto tentava enxugar suas lágrimas. "Quais são os sintomas que você tem?"

"Edward." Sua vozinha estava ansiosa e assustada. "Sinto cólicas e uma dor no baixo-ventre".

"Mãe?"

"Sim, querido?"

"Preciso que me arranje uns lençóis brancos e que os coloque na cama de Alice".

"Vou já cuidar disso".

"Eu a ajudo." Disse Bella.

"Edward, estou com medo".

"Querida, eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer. Nem a você e nem ao bebê. Você confia em mim?"

"Sim. Aaaaii. Sim".

"Alice, vou pegá-la e levá-la para o quarto. Segure no meu pescoço".

Ela fez o que lhe pedi.

"Boa garota. Querida, vou subir os degraus bem devagarinho. Se você sentir alguma dor mais forte, me avise, ok?"

"Hum hum!"

"Edward?" Jasper chamou-me. "O que está acontecendo com ela?"

"Sinceramente, não sei, mas vamos descobrir, certo, mana?"

Alice não disse mais nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Pai?"

"Sim, Edward?"

"Minha maleta está no meu quarto, você pode pegá-la, por favor?"

"Claro, filho, nos encontramos no quarto de Alice".

"Obrigado".

"Como você se sente, pequenina?"

"As dores melhoraram um pouco".

"Você sente alguma pressão na região lombar?"

"Não, apenas dor".

"Emmett?"

"Sim, mano?"

"Ligue para a farmácia e peça que mandem entregar com urgência um Brycanil*****!

_* __Brycanil__: medicamento intravenoso administrado às gestantes, para inibir as contrações._

"Edward?" Emmett perguntou. "Você acha mesmo que é necessário?"

Não consegui responder, pois Alice perguntou com a voz assustada, "O que você mandou pedir, Edward?"

"Emmett, por favor?"

"Claro, mano." E Emmett dirigiu-se ao telefone e ligou para farmácia para pedir o remédio que pararia as contrações de Alice.

"Edward? Estou assustada".

"Não, querida, não fique. Estamos quase chegando ao quarto e eu vou examiná-la, está bem? Tudo vai ficar bem com vocês. Eu prometo, Alice." Eu disse, olhando em seus olhos marejados.

"Mas... o que é que você pediu?"

"É apenas um calmante, querida, um calmante que as gestantes podem tomar. Você confia no seu irmão?"

"Sim, Edward. Aaai, Edward. Ai. Outra dor".

"Já estamos chegando, querida".

Quando entramos no quarto, todos já estavam à nossa espera. Deitei Alice com muito cuidado e coloquei um lençol sobre ela.

"Jasper, tire por favor o biquíni dela, enquanto eu desinfeto minhas mãos?"

"É pra já, Edward".

"Jasper?" Ele olhou para mim. "Não mexa muito nela".

Ele acenou para mim e pediu ajuda à minha mãe. Quando voltei ao quarto, meu pai também já tinha as luvas colocadas para me ajudar a colocar as minhas.

"Edward?" Emmett entrou. "Disseram que dentro de dez minutos estarão aqui".

"Obrigado, Emmett".

"Precisa de ajuda, filho?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Por favor, você pode medir a pressão dela?" Ele assentiu e tirou o estetoscópio da minha maleta e dirigiu-se à sua menina.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, querida".

"Eu sei, pai." Mas suas palavras saíram cheias de emoção e preocupação.

Neste momento todos se aproximaram da minha irmã e deram-lhe um beijo e palavras de incentivo. Bella foi a última e quando virou para mim, suas lágrimas caíam. Aproximei-me dela, mas não pude tocá-la, pois já estava com as luvas, e sussurrei.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, baby. Minha irmã e seu bebe ficarão bem".

"Eu sei, amor." Sua mão fez uma carícia no meu rosto. "Se há alguém que não vai deixar nada de mal acontecer, eu sei que é você".

"Baby!" Minha voz saiu um pouco embargada. "Eu te amo muito".

"Eu também amor. Boa sorte e até já".

Aos poucos todos foram saindo do quarto, ficando apenas, eu, Jasper, Emmett e meu pai. Dei um longo suspiro e dirigi-me à minha irmã. Eu precisava verificar se o medicamento que tinha pedido para ela faria efeito, ou se a minha sobrinha nasceria muito antes do tempo, o que seria um risco enorme. Uma gestante de seis meses dar à luz era bastante prejudicial para o bebê. Existiam artérias e outros órgãos que não estavam completamente desenvolvidos, já que dentro da barriga da mãe o bebê não precisava usá-los.

"Pai?"

Não precisei dizer mais nada, ele apenas respondeu, "18 por 10".

Esta era a pressão tensão arterial da minha irmã, um tremendo risco. Algo definitivamente tinha acontecido para que Alice ficasse tão nervosa. Mas, neste momento, não era hora para perguntas.

"Ok, mana. Vou fazer o exame de toque e-"

"Toque?" Ela disse, assustada.

"Calma, querida. O exame de toque é feito em muitas situações, não apenas em mulheres grávidas." Por favor, acredite na minha mentira.

"Eu confio em você, Edward. Ai, Edward, está doendo".

"Ok, linda, vou colocar suas pernas em cima da cama, certo?"

"Eu ajudo, filho." Meu pai pegou uma perna e eu a outra e, calmamente, nós as colocamos em posição.

Jasper estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama enquanto segurava uma mão da minha irmã e de vez em quando a beijava. Suas lágrimas desejavam sair, mas Jasper controlava-se o mais que podia para dar força à esposa. Depois de Alice estar na posição correta, levantei o lençol e vi que ela já estava com dilatação, não muito, mas já estava.

"Emmett? Ligue para a farmácia e peça que entreguem com urgência." Tentei falar com segurança, mas a minha calma estava abalada.

"Edward?" Alice não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

Enquanto eu tentava ganhar coragem para falar com Alice, ouvi a voz de Emmett.

"Boa tarde, aqui fala Emmet Cullen, identidade nº 0089745, liguei agora pouco para solicitar o Brycanil? Certo, preciso dele com urgência. Sim, minha irmã. Ok, obrigado".

"Edward?" Levantei a cabeça para Emmett.

"Um minuto." Apenas agradeci, balançando a cabeça.

Ganhei coragem e olhei para Alice.

"Querida, antes de qualquer coisa, preciso que você se acalme. E, principalmente," olhei dentro dos seus olhos, "que não faça força".

"Edward, vai nascer? O meu bebê não vai sobreviver".

"Mary Alice Cullen Halle." Eu disse o seu nome todo, mas com carinho na voz. "Eu não vou permitir que a minha sobrinha nasça antes do tempo".

"Sobrinha?" Jasper perguntou, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Sim, Jazz. No último ultrassom eu vi que era uma menina. Eu não disse nada a vocês porque vocês ainda estavam indecisos sobre saber, mas, sim, é uma menina".

Eu estava falando com eles para tentar acalmar a mim e minha irmã, quando bateram na porta.

"Dr. Emmett Cullen." Ouvimos do lado de fora.

Graças a Deus, eu disse para mim mesmo. Emmett foi até a porta, assinou a documentação e deu-me o medicamento.

"Ok, querida, agora já não precisa ter medo." Enquanto eu falava, preparava a medicação.

"Edward? Não deixe a minha menina..." Eu a interrompi com o meu olhar.

"Alice, este medicamento é um pouco forte e vai doer um pouco para administrar".

"Não importa, Edward".

"Vamos lá então, minha pequena corajosa".

Passei o álcool no seu minúsculo braço e espetei a agulha. Quando o líquido entrou em contacto com o seu sistema, o pequenino corpo da minha irmã termeu e suas lágrimas caíram em silêncio. Sei que eram lágrimas de dor de várias tipos. Dor por desconfiar que esteve muito próxima de dar à luz, com tão poucas semanas, e dor que o próprio medicamento provocava quando entrava em contato com o organismo.

Tirando o fato de estar detestando provocar tanta dor à minha irmãzinha, não consegui deixar de sorrir quando constatei que ainda não tinha administrado metade do medicamento e já estava surtindo efeito. O primeiro foi a interrupção do sangramento, depois a dilatação se fechando. Bastava apenas fazer o exame de toque para ter certeza que tudo voltaria ao normal.

"Está quase acabando, meu amor, eu prometo".

Alice nada disse, apenas continuou de olhos fechados, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e ela mordia os lábios, respirando com alguma dificuldade apenas pelo nariz.

Jazz apenas limpava as lágrimas dela com beijos, enquanto sussurrava palavras de amor e incentivo.

Meu pai e irmão faziam carícias na sua outra mãozinha e nos seus curtos e espetados cabelos. Quando o medicamento finalmente acabou e retirei a agulha do seu bracinho, Alice abriu os olhos e encarou-me.

"Dê-me dois segundos." Dei-lhe o meu melhor sorriso e fiz novamente o exame de toque. Como imaginei, o colo do útero tinha voltado ao normal.

"Minha irmãzinha mais amada, vou pedir apenas duas coisas. Não saia da cama pelas próximas 96 horas, a não ser para ir ao banheiro, e não volte a me pregar um susto destes".

"Então, quer dizer que…"

"Que a minha linda sobrinha está onde deveria estar por mais 10 a 12 semanas".

Alice abraçou o seu ventre e disse, "A mamãe te ama muito, Mary Ashley Cullen Halle." E olhou para o meu cunhado. Jasper deu um beijo em minha irmã e foi beijar sua barriga.

"O papai te ama, Ashley".

"Você tem um tio que fará de tudo para que você seja feliz." Eu disse, acariciando seu ventre. Alice deu-me um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Um avô babão." Meu pai disse, e também colocou sua mão na barriga de Alice.

"E um outro tio." Emmett também colocou sua mão. "Que não vai deixar nenhum rapaz chegar perto de você até que faça 30 anos".

Começamos a rir e Ashley, para se juntar à festa, deu um chute que foi sentido por todos nós.

"Obrigada, mano, não sei o que teria sido de mim sem você".

"Sim, Edward, muito obrigado por cuidar de Ashley e de Alice".

"Não fiz mais que o meu dever. Você sabe perfeitamente que é a minha irmãzinha preferida".

"Edward, eu sou sua única irmã." Ela disse, sorrindo. "Eu é que tenho dois irmãos que amo muito".

"Nós também te amamos." Disse Emmett.

"Jasper?" Falei com ele. "Vá preparar um banho relaxante para as suas garotas, elas estão precisando".

"Claro. Já volto, amor." Ele deu um selinho na minha irmã e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

"Maninha, vou deixá-los a sós. Você precisa descansar. E não pense em sair da casa dos nossos pais. E pelo menos durante uma semana, nada de passeios de carro. Depois eu a examinarei novamente para ver como estão as coisas, combinado?"

"Claro que sim, Edward".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Sim, o início foi um pouco repetitivo, mas serviu para sabermos o que Bella estava pensando durante toda aquela conversa... e que bom que Edward conseguiu cuidar de Alice... _

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu, Esme e Rosalie estávamos na sala de estar. Sebastian estava na sala de jantar com a sua babá. Já passava das 19hs e nós três estávamos abraçadas umas às outras. Não dizíamos nada, acho que cada uma vivia a sua dor sozinha. Apenas os soluços de Esme e Rosalie eram ouvidos. Não me perguntem por que, mas eu não conseguia verter uma única lágrima. Eu sentia a minha garganta parecendo arrebentar, meu coração querendo pular do meu peito e minha cabeça parecia que explodiria.

De repente a campainha tocou e todas demos um pulo. Rosalie levantou-se e atendeu a porta. Era da farmácia, vieram entregar a medicação que Edward pediu. Rosalie encaminhou o rapaz e logo os dois voltaram, sem demorar mais que dois minutos. Rosalie voltou a sentar-se em silêncio.

Os minutos pareciam horas. Do nada ouvimos passos descendo as escadas e nossas cabeças levantaram quase ao mesmo tempo que os nossos corpos inquietos.

Rosalie correu para os braços de Emmet. Esme para os de Carlisle, e eu não consegui me mexer. Eu apenas olhava para os olhos do meu Edward, eles aparentavam calma, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupação.

Comecei a ouvir as vozes, conversas e suspiros, mas continuava sem conseguir me mexer. Edward não respondeu a nenhuma pergunta. Aliás, ele nem abriu a boca. Ele simplesmente se aproximou de mim e envolveu-me em seus braços. Assim que senti o calor dele envolver-me, as lágrimas que não conseguiam sair, jorraram em cascata. Meus soluços encheram a sala.

"Sshh, baby." Edward falou enquanto me mantinha em seus braços. "Agora está tudo bem".

"A-Alice e o bebé e-estão bem?" Minha voz saía conforme os soluços me deixavam falar.

"Alice e Ashley estão bem".

"Ashley?" Perguntou Esme.

"Sim." Carlisle respondeu com a voz embargada. "Nós teremos uma netinha".

Meus soluços e lágrimas ainda caíam quando ouvi Esme perguntar se podia ver sua filha.

"Agora é melhor não, mãe." Edward falou enquanto me segurava e embalava nos braços. "A medicação que dei a ela é muito forte e Alice ia tomar um banho. Acredito que dentro de poucos minutos ela deverá dormir. Até porque, não deixarei Alice sair desta casa pelo menos durante uma semana, portanto, Dona Esme, você terá bastante tempo para paparicar as suas meninas".

"Elas estão mesmo bem, não estão, mano?" Emmet perguntou.

"Agora sim." Edward falou enquanto sentava comigo no seu colo. "Mas eu vi o pior cenário acontecer diante dos meus olhos." Nesta altura sua voz também falhou.

"Como assim, meu filho?" Carlisle perguntou.

"O bebê estava começando a coroar***** e Alice já tinha uma dilatação de dois dedos".

_*__Coroar__: é quando a cabeça do bebê começa a aparecer._

Todos prenderam a respiração.

"Por isso quando a medicação chegou, foi como se eu tivesse visto Deus. Aquela medicação é fortíssima e só pode ser administrada em casos como este. Se Alice tivesse o bebê agora." Edward parou de falar e levou as mãos ao seu rosto, deu um suspiro e retornou. "Não quero mais pensar sobre isso".

Edward levou suas mãos ao meu rosto e o desencostou do seu ombro para olhar dentro dos meus olhos. "Elas estão mesmo bem, baby".

"Eu acredito em você. Desculpe, não sei o que me deu." Eu disse, um pouco mais calma.

"Isso é fácil, baby, a sua parte emocional ainda está muito fragilizada".

"E você, amor, como está se sentindo? Você quer ir para casa, ou prefere ficar aqui esta noite, por causa de Alice?"

"Você se incomoda se ficarmos aqui esta noite? Eu ficaria mais tranquilo estando ao lado delas".

"Claro que não. Seus pais não se incomodam?"

Edward olhou para mim como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça em mim. "Ouça só a resposta." Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido. "Mãe?"

"Sim, meu filho".

"Você se incomoda muito se nós passarmos a noite-" Ele não conseguiu nem terminar a frase.

"Edward, se você voltar a perguntar se podem dormir aqui mais uma vez, eu juro, dou-lhe umas palmadas".

Todos nós sorrimos. Aos poucos o ambiente começou a suavizar e todos bombardeavam Edward com perguntas. Até que ele fez uma, que deixou todos constrangidos.

_**Edward POV**_

"Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu para que Alice ficasse tão nervosa a ponto de quase perder a bebé?"

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada que justificasse o nervosismo de Alice desse jeito, mas minha família estava apreensiva e nervosa.

"Bella?" Minha mãe chamou. "Você quer vir comigo preparar alguma coisa para que Edward coma?"

Eu ia dizer que não era necessário, mas percebi pelos olhares que eles precisavam tirá-la da sala. E nada melhor que apelar para que nada me faltasse.

"Claro, Esme." Bella falou, levantando-se depois de me dar um selinho. "Já volto, amor." Eu apenas acenei.

"Ok, agora que Bella saiu, contem-me".

"Edward." Emmett falou enquanto se aproximava de mim. "Você sabe que todos nós temos conhecimento do que aconteceu com Bella." Ele não perguntou, apenas afirmou.

"Sim, a única que não sabia de nada era Alice..." Minha voz foi morrendo aos poucos.

"Sim, Edward." Rosalie falou. "Alice ficou sabendo como Bella estava fisicamente e isso a afetou profundamente".

"E isso quer dizer que-"

Meu pai interferiu, "Edward, nós retiramos Bella da sala para que ela não se sentisse mal." Ele suspirou. "E para que não se sentisse culpada, já que não é culpa dela".

"Quer dizer que Alice ouviu tudo?"

"Não foi apenas Alice, mano." Emmett comentou.

"Mas-" Fui interrompido por Rosalie, cujas palavras seguintes explicaram muita coisa.

"Edward." Rosalie falou, olhando dentro dos meus olhos. "Quando você e Bella saíram da piscina, Alice saiu um pouco depois dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro. Após algum tempo foi a minha vez e, quando cheguei à sala, Alice vinha com cara de preocupação e pediu-me para usar outro banheiro, mas nesse momento veio um gemido de Bella e encaminhei-me para a biblioteca. Foi quando eu ouvi vocês".

Minha voz não queria sair. Eu tinha sido o culpado pela minha irmã quase perder seu bebê. Eu não deveria ter falado com Bella daquela forma, nem contado como ela estava fisicamente sem que estivéssemos na nossa casa. Meu pai, como se lesse meus pensamentos, aproximou-se de mim e colocou seu braço por cima dos meus ombros.

"Edward." Ele falou. "Ninguém culpa ninguém, e ao mesmo tempo todos nós nos sentimos culpados".

"Mas, pai, se eu não tivesse me alterado com Bella, Alice nunca teria ouvido nada e não teria se sentido mal a ponto de quase-"

"Ei, mano!" Emmett, que sempre estava brincando, falou com a voz séria. "Todos nós estávamos lá e ninguém impediu que Alice ouvisse. Você era o único que não estava do lado de fora. Portanto, de todos nós, você e Bella são os únicos que não podem ser culpados de nada".

"Emmett." Levantei-me bruscamente do sofá. "Se eu não tivesse forçado Bella, se eu não a tivesse deixado da forma que deixei, se eu não tivesse tido a conversa com ela que evitei por tanto tempo, se-" Fui interrompido por Rosalie, que também se levantou e mais uma vez olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

"E se você não tivesse ajudado Bella a encontrar-se e curar-se? E se você não tivesses ajudado Alice e Ashley? A culpa de tudo é minha, Edward!" Todos nós abrimos a boca para falar, mas Rosalie levantou um dedo, fechou os olhos e engoliu um soluço. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, as lágrimas caíam livremente pelo seu rosto. "Eu incentivei Alice a escutar atrás da porta da biblioteca vocês dois. Quando as coisas aqueceram para o lado errado, eu deveria ter sido a primeira a tirar Alice dali, mas não consegui!" Rosalie caiu de joelhos. "Eu não consegui. Desculpem." As lágrimas e os soluços de Rosalie ecoavam pela sala toda. "Desculpem!"

"Baby!" Emmet pegou Rosalie no colo e sentou-se com ela no sofá, acariciando seu rosto e limpando suas lágrimas com beijos.

Meu pai sentou-se do outro lado e acariciou as costas de Rosalie, e eu ajoelhei-me aos seus pés e coloquei uma mão no seu braço.

"Ei." Eu chamei por ela. "Ninguém tem culpa de nada. Eu não sabia que vocês estavam escutando e vocês não sabiam que a situação desenrolaria para outros caminhos. Nem eu mesmo sabia".

"Edward?" Rosalie sussurrou. "Promete que você nunca vai comentar nada com Bella? Ela se sentiria culpada e envergonhada".

"Se depender de mim, ela nunca saberá".

"Porra, mano, vocês são quentes".

"Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie e o meu pai o repreenderam.

Eu não podia falar nada, pois minha garota era realmente quente e uma leoa na cama.

"Baby?" Bella e minha mãe vinham da cozinha. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, amor, estávamos apenas comentando sobre Alice".

"Vocês já têm ideia do que aconteceu para ela ter ficado tão nervosa?" Bella perguntou.

"Não." Eu pigarreei. "Não descobrimos o motivo, mas isso agora também não interessa nada." Aproximei-me dela e a abracei. "Alice e Ashley estão bem agora".

"Você tem razão, amor." Bella deu-me um selinho. "Venha comer alguma coisa, baby, você tem que descansar um pouco".

"Sim, vamos".

"Vocês também querem vir?" Bella perguntou a Rosalie, Emmett e meu pai. "Eu e Esme fizemos comida para todos".

Rosalie levantou-se e olhou para Bella. Ela foi até ela e abriu seus braços, ao que Bella correspondeu imediatamente.

"Lembre-se, Bella." Rosalie falou. "Você é uma mulher de fibra, uma mulher forte, e deve ter muito orgulho de você. Eu gosto muito de você, Bella".

"Obrigada, Rosalie." Bella ficou um pouco preocupada. "Eu também gosto muito de você e de toda a sua família".

"Nossa, Bella." Rosalie a corrigiu. "Nossa família!"

"Sim, maninha!" Emmett também se aproximou. "Uma vez que entra para esta família, nós nunca mais vamos largá-la".

"E você será sempre protegida por todos nós!" Meu pai falou.

"E nada, nem ninguém." Minha mãe se juntou a nós. "Nunca mais vai machucá-la! Todos nós temos muito orgulho de você".

"Oh, meu! Deus!" Bella levou as mãos à boca e eu percebi na hora que ela sabia por que Alice tinha se sentido mal.

"Baby?" Tentei falar e me aproximar dela.

"Edward!" Bella começou a chorar. "Foi por minha culpa que Alice ficou naquele estado de nervos. Ela ouviu a nossa conversa. Ai, meu Deus, que vergonha!"

"Bella, não tem nada a ver com isso, querida." Minha mãe tentou falar.

"Esme? Carlisle? Lamento profundamente a dor que lhes causei. Vocês quase perderam sua neta por minha culpa".

"Baby?" Tentei mais uma vez chegar perto dela, mas Bella deu um passo para trás.

"Não, Edward, eu não presto mesmo".

"Bella?" Meu pai a segurou pelos ombros. "Quero que você me ouça com muita atenção." As lágrimas dela continuavam caindo descontroladamente. "Você não tem culpa de nada. Se existe alguém que não tem culpa aqui, essas pessoas são você e Edward. Todos nós estávamos com Alice e não a impedimos de ficar ali e ouvir a sua conversa".

"Conversa..." Minha mãe falou com os olhos molhados. "Que só dizia respeito a vocês dois!"

"Baby? Por favor." Abri os braços para ela. Meus olhos também já estavam molhados.

Bella começou a olhar para mim e suas feições começaram a se alterar. Primeiro ela começou a transpirar, depois sua pele ganhou um tom translúcido, até que seus lábios, sempre vermelhos, ficaram sem cor, e seu corpo começou a tremer.

"Bella?" Eu tive tempo apenas de correr para pegar seu corpo sem vida que caiu nos meus braços.

"Edward, deite Bella no sofá." Meu pai falou. "Vou buscar seu estetoscópio".

"Traga também a minha maleta, por favor." Eu a deitei no sofá, ficando ajoelhado junto da cabeça dela, fazendo-lhe carinho.

"Amor, fala comigo? Acorda, linda, por favor, acorda".

"Edward, vou colocar umas almofadas debaixo das pernas dela." Emmett disse.

"Obrigado." Minha voz saiu em sussurro.

"Aqui está, filho." Meu pai passou-me o estetoscópio e colocou a maleta no chão.

Agradeci e comecei a medir a pressão dela. "Ela está com dez por cinco, mas os batimentos cardíacos estão bastante elevados, 92 por minuto".

Várias coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, mas a que mais me parecia viável era que o sistema nervoso dela tivesse entrado em colapso. Porém, eu precisava verificar se ela tinha algum problema na vagina, já que ela estava assada e, mesmo assim, eu a fiz gozar várias vezes.

"Mãe?" Ela olhou para mim. "Você pode pegar um lençol".

"Claro, filho, já volto".

Continuei beijando o rosto dela e acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto falava baixinho ao seu ouvido. Minhas lágrimas já caíam, mesmo sem eu querer.

"Aqui está, Edward." Minha mãe estendeu o lençol por cima do corpo de Bella.

Comecei a olhar em volta e vi o que eu queria. "Rosalie, traga aquele abajur que está ali? Por favor, coloque-o nesta mesinha".

Ela fez o que pedi. Olhei para os meus pais, Emmett e Rosalie. "Vocês podem me dar cinco minutos a sós com Bella? Preciso confirmar uma coisa".

"Claro, mano." Emmett colocou um braço por cima dos ombros de Rosalie e da nossa mãe para retirá-las da sala.

"Você precisa de mim, filho?"

"Não sei, pai. Você pode ficar onde está?" Ele acenou e foi sentar em uma das poltronas que haviam do outro lado da sala.

Acendi o abajur e o coloquei onde precisava, então retirei a parte de baixo do biquíni de Bella. Retirei as almofadas e as coloquei debaixo do seu quadril. Posicionei as pernas dela de forma a ter uma melhor abertura. Fui à minha maleta e peguei um par de luvas cirúrgicas. Quando comecei a examiná-la, emiti um suspiro de alívio. Bella continuava um pouco assada, mas nada de mais. Ela até estava bem melhor, mas, de forma que ela ficasse boa bem depressa, eu tinha na minha maleta um comprimido vaginal que era melhor colocar nela.

"Pai, você pode, por favor, pegar na minha maleta uma caixa de comprimidos vaginais?"

"Claro, filho." Ele dirigiu-se à minha maleta, retirou a caixa e pegou um par de luvas. Em seguida ele deu-me o comprimido.

"Obrigado, pai".

"Sempre que precisar, filho, mas Bella está com algum problema?" Sua voz era preocupada.

"Nada de mais. Notei que ela continua com o interior um pouco vermelho, mas não foi esta a causa do desmaio. O comprimido é apenas para acelerar a melhora".

"Fico feliz, filho, Bella já passou por muita coisa. Você não imagina como fico contente que você a tenha encontrado. Além de ela merecer ser feliz e ter paz de espírito, percebi que você também anda bem mais contente, alegre e também encontrou paz de espírito com ela".

"Obrigado, pai".

Virei-me para Bella e introduzi nela o comprimido vaginal. Ela precisaria ficar deitada algumas horas para que o medicamento não saísse de dentro dela. Voltei a vestir-lhe o biquíni e, neste momento, desejei que meu pai não estivesse aqui, pois a minha vontade era beijar sua intimidade. Eu estava viciado por ela e pelo corpo dela.

Voltei a cobri-la e desliguei o abajur. Coloquei as almofadas debaixo das suas pernas e dirigi-me novamente para o seu rosto, onde a beijei e voltei a acariciá-la e falar com ela para incentivá-la a acordar.

_**Bella POV**_

Eu sentia minha cabeça latejando. Minha boca estava seca, minha garganta doía e minha vagina ardia. Ao longe eu ouvia vozes, mas a que me fez despertar com mais vontade foi a do meu amor. Edward falava junto do meu ouvido para que eu acordasse e que me amava muito. Ele distribuía beijos pelo meu rosto e eu sentia suas mãos acariciarem meu cabelo. Eu queria abrir os olhos, mas os sentia muito pesados. Antes de responder alguma coisa, ou mexer-me, vieram-me à memória as razões que me deixaram neste estado. Alice e Ashley! E, sem querer, as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

"Baby, por favor, abra esses seus lindos olhos. Eu preciso vê-los. Não chore, amor. Está tudo bem. Por favor, por mim. Deixe-me mergulhar nesses lindos olhos castanhos que você tem." Sua voz saía em sussurros junto do meu ouvido e seus dedos limpavam as lágrimas que não paravam de cair.

"Ed-" Clareei minha voz. "Edward?" Enquanto chamava seu nome, virei meu rosto para ele e abri meus olhos.

"Oi, amor, como você se sente?" Suas feições estavam carregadas e seus olhos molhados.

"Oi." Tentei levantar-me, mas Edward colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros.

"Não, baby, não levante ainda." Eu ia perguntar por que quando vi os pais de Edward, Emmett e Rosalie se aproximando de mim.

"Bella, minha querida." Esme falou. "Como você se sente?"

"Melhor." Claro que eu não diria que estava sentindo ardor.

"Você se sente tonta, amor?"

"Não, o que aconteceu comigo?"

"Você desmaiou, Bella." Quem respondeu foi Emmett.

"Desculpe, Bella." Rosalie falou. "A culpa de você ter se sentido mal foi minha".

"Não, Rosalie, a culpa de tudo é minha." As lágrimas voltaram a cair.

"Chega de se sentirem culpadas." Carlisle falou. "Já não posso ouvir todos os meus filhos se queixando que têm culpa do que aconteceu. Aconteceu, mas, felizmente, Edward conseguiu inverter a situação, Alice e Ashley estão bem".

"Você tem toda a razão, Carlisle." Esme disse. "Neste momento todos os nossos meninos estão bem. E, entretanto, já passa das 22hs. Está mais do que na hora de todos nos recolhermos. Vocês também ficarão, não é, meus filhos?" Esme falou para Emmett e Rosalie.

"Sim, Esme, eu e Emmett vamos nos recolher então. Boa noite a todos".

"Boa noite, mano. Boa noite, irmã. Boa noite, Sr. e Sra. Cullen." Emmett sempre engraçadinho.

Depois de todos nós darmos as boas noites, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett e Rosalie recolheram-se para os seus quartos, ficando eu e Edward ainda na sala.

"Amor, como você está se sentindo?" Edward falou enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. Você sente algum desconforto?"

"Eu não quis dizer nada, mas, sim, tenho minha vagina ardendo".

"Amor, quando você desmaiou, medi sua pressão e achei que foi exatamente isso que a fez desmaiar, pois estava com a pressão muito baixa, mas eu também precisava exmainar se você ainda estava muito machucada".

"E então?"

Edward sorriu. "Já está bem melhor, mas, para ficar boa bem depressa, introduzi em você um comprimido vaginal, para você ficar boa para mim".

"Por isso o ardor?"

"Sim, baby, o comprimido é bastante eficaz, mas tem como efeito secundário aumentar o ardor, pois está obrigando o seu sistema a produzir mais secreções".

"E quando eu ficarei boa de vez?" Eu era viciada neste homem. "Preciso de você, baby".

"Amor, eu também preciso muito de você, mas, neste momento, não podemos fazer absolutamente nada." Fiz beicinho e Edward sorriu. "Você tem que ficar na horizontal, para que o comprido não saia de dentro de você".

"E vamos dormir aqui no sofá?"

"Minha coisinha mais linda!" Edward sorriou e beijou a ponta do meu nariz e eu fiz beicinho, "Vou carregá-la para o nosso quarto".

Edward fez como disse e passamos a noite abraçados um ao outro.

No outro dia, antes de irmos trabalhar, Edward verificou Alice e constatou que estava tudo normal. Alice teria que passar alguns dias deitada, apenas por prevenção, mas depois poderia retomar a sua vida, desde que não fizesse esforços nem tivesse assuntos que a aborrecessem.

A bobinha ainda me pediu desculpa por ter ouvido a conversa.

É claro que fiquei com um pouco de vergonha no início, mas depois lembrei-me que tinha sido tratada por Carlisle e Emmett e, assim como eles disseram a algum tempo, quando eles encarnam a profissão, a família deixa de ser família e passam a ser pacientes.

Edward e eu voltamos para a nossa casa no dia seguinte. Ficamos dois dias sem nos amarmos fisicamente. Eu já me sentia bem melhor, mas Edward quis esperar mais um pouco para que eu estivesse completamente boa.

Na noite em que pudemos voltar a fazer sexo, ficamos praticamente a noite inteira. Foi maravilhoso!

As aulas estavam quase terminando e o congresso estava quase chegando.

Edward permitiu que Alice viajasse com a condição de ir no jato privado da família deitada na cama localizada nos fundos.

E assim ficou combinado, que todos nós viajaríamos no jato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam desse cap.? Cheio de emoções novamente..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Carla**__, vou entrar em recesso nessa fic aqui também! Mas como ainda posto fics até sábado (dia 24), postarei aqui até sábado e depois paro e só retorno em 16 de janeiro..._


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

_**Edward POV**_

Faltava precisamente uma semana para todos nós partirmos para o Brasil, para o congresso que meu pai tinha nos convidado. Devido aos últimos acontecimentos com a minha irmã, decidimos viajar de jato particular, para que ela fosse deitada na cama dos fundos. Acho que se não fosse esse o caso, todos nós quereríamos ficar com o quarto.

Hoje Bella tinha uma consulta comigo para averiguar com todos os aparelhos que a clínica possui se estava tudo bem com o seu antigo mioma. Sabemos que foi retirado, era benigno, mas todos os cuidados são essenciais. Hoje ela também tomaria o reforço da injeção para o controlo de natalidade. Ela contou-me que tem pavor de agulhas, por isso terei que distraí-la enquanto aplico a injeção, e já estou até fazendo filmes na minha cabeça pervertida. Eu gostaria de lambê-la enquanto estivesse deitada na minha maca e depois eu a tomaria naquela posição. Teríamos apenas que ser silenciosos.

Bella teria apenas uma reunião na escola e depois viria para a clínica. Essa foi a razão de ela ter saído mais cedo de casa. Eu entraria no trabalho às 11hs e ela apareceria mais ou menos por essa hora.

Saí de casa e antes de me dirigir ao trabalho, fui tomar o café da manhã com Emmett e meu pai. Eles estavam conversando e nem notaram quando me aproximei.

"Bom dia".

"Bom dia, filho".

"Oi, mano." Emmett parecia um pouco preocupado.

"Emmett, o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem? Rosalie está bem?"

"Sim, mano, está, mas eu precisava falar com você. Já comentei com o pai, mas ele disse que esse assunto é entre eu e Rosalie".

"Ok, você quer ir para algum lugar mais calmo?"

"Sim, vamos comer e depois vamos conversar na minha sala. Pai, você vem também?"

"Claro, filho".

Tomamos o café da manhã e nos dirigimos para a sala de Emmett.

"Susan." Emmett chamou sua secretária e enfermeira. "Por favor, não passe nenhuma ligação e não deixe nenhum paciente entrar. Já sabe, apenas a minha família está liberada".

"Claro, Emmett, fique tranquilo, vocês não serão incomodados".

"Obrigado, Susan".

Entramos no escritório de Emmett, ele trancou a porta e sentou-se na sua cadeira, colocando as mãos na sua cabeça.

"Emmett, você está me assustando, o que aconteceu? Você brigou com Rosalie?"

"Não, Edward, longe disso, eu não mereço a mulher que tenho".

"Emmett Cullen, o que você fez?" Perguntei assustado. Meu irmão não trairia Rosalie, os dois eram apaixonados um pelo outro e certamente passavam por cima de tudo para serem felizes.

"Edward, sente-se e dê-me a sua opinião como ginecologista".

"Ok." Fiz o que ele disse e esperei que ele começasse a falar, fosse o que fosse, tinha a ver com Rosalie.

"Ontem, eu e Rosalie fomos jantar fora, comida japonesa, e abusamos um pouco de saquê, de tal forma que deixamos o carro no estacionamento e pegamos um táxi. Assim que entramos em casa, as roupas voaram por todo lado e nos amamos no chão da sala, na cozinha, nas escadas, no banheiro e no nosso quarto nem sei quantas vezes." Emmett suspirou e mais uma vez levou as mãos ao cabelo.

"Você quer me dizer que Rosalie ficou assada? E precisa da pomada e de comprimidos vaginais?" Falei com um sorriso nos lábios e lembrei-me de Bella.

"Também, mas não é só." Olhei para o meu pai, que estava com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, mas ao mesmo tempo encarava o filho mais velho.

"Emmett, você precisa que eu examine Rosalie?"

"Julgo que não será necessário, basta dar a medicação. Como imagina, não é a primeira vez".

"Então, não estou entendendo a sua preocupação".

"Porra, Edward." Emmett levantou-se num salto da sua cadeira e encarou-me. "Ontem nós tentamos fazer sexo anal e Rosalie ficou cheia de dores." Ele disse, com raiva na voz e muito baixinho.

Fiquei de boca aberta e olhando para ele e para o meu pai. Será que eles não usaram nada? Sei que ele estava com raiva de si mesmo, não de Rosalie.

"Emmett, acalme-se." Disse o meu pai.

"Acalmar, pai?" Emmett começou a andar de um lado para o outro. "Eu fui tipo homem das cavernas e Rosalie ficou com dores".

"Ok!, acalme-se, vamos por partes." Tentei falar com calma. "Sente-se, Emmett." Ele fez o que pedi e encarou-me. "Como é que foi, quem tomou a iniciativa?"

"Nós estávamos no quarto e Rosalie estava na posição de quatro, então olhei para o seu ânus e de leve passei meu dedo, Rosalie olhou para trás e pediu por mais. Eu, como homem das cavernas, lambi meu dedo e comecei a brincar, fazendo pressão e colocando só a ponta do meu dedo. Rosalie olhou para mim outra vez e incentivou-me a mais. Eu fiquei louco de tesão, Edward." Emmett falou com dor na sua voz. "Agarrei nos quadris dela e comecei a estocar sem sentido, passei meus dedos pela vagina dela e recolhi algumas secreções e passei no seu ânus, começando a empurrar aos poucos. Rosalie gritou de prazer e gozou mais uma vez".

"Ok, Emmett, até aqui não entendi onde é que você errou".

"Edward!" Emmett olhou para mim e uma lágrima caiu. "Quando Rosalie gozou, não foi um orgasmo, foram múltiplos. Eu fiquei louco! Levei uma mão ao seu clítoris e comecei a brincar com ele, quando Rosalie estava quase tendo outro orgasmo, tirei o meu pau da sua vagina e comecei a empurrar no ânus. Rosalie gritou e eu pensei que fosse de prazer. Continuei a brincar com seu clítoris e empurrei mais um pouco, assim que a cabeça entrou, eu gozei." Emmett, a esta altura, chorava como uma criança. "Quando me acalmei do orgasmo e saí de dentro dela, Rosalie encolheu-se toda. Foi quando percebi a merda que eu tinha feito".

"Emmett, antes de mais nada, como está Rosalie?" Eu perguntei.

"Agora ela está bem, mas durante a noite eu tive que dar a ela alguns medicamento para as dores musculares. O que eu fiz, Edward? O que foi que eu fiz?" Emmett levou as mãos à cabeça e puxou seus cabelos. Os soluços que ele dava tremiam o seu enorme corpo.

"Emmett, vocês já tinham conversado sobre sexo anal alguma vez?"

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"E Rosalie estava de acordo? Ela queria experimentar, ou foi no calor da noite?"

"Nós já tínhamos conversado e," Emmett limpou os olhos, "dissemos que queríamos experimentar, mas ontem," Emmett falou com a voz embargada, "eu ataquei a minha mulher".

"Emmett Cullen!" Meu pai falou. "Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas. Vocês dois concordaram. Talvez não tenham feito os procedimentos necessários, mas concordaram".

"O pai tem razão, Emmett, não se culpes por uma ação que foi autorizada por ambos. Você sabe perfeitamente que no amor tudo é permitido, desde que ambos estejam de acordo em experimentar".

"Mas ela ficou com dores, e eu sou o culpado".

"E você a abandonou? Ou ficou com ela e cuidou dela?"

"É óbvio que fiquei e cuidei dela".

"Filho, faz alguns anos que já não te vejo nu, mas se você saiu à família, não é propriamente uma minhoca que você tem entre as pernas".

Mesmo sem querer, Emmett começou a rir, fazendo com que o ambiente ficasse um pouco mais leve.

"Emmett, vocês já usaram algum plug anal?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, Edward, nós tínhamos combinado que depois da viagem ao Brasil compraríamos o que fosse necessário, mas..." Ele não terminou a frase.

"Emmett, posso falar com Rosalie?" Perguntei.

"Claro que sim." Ele tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para ela. "Oi, amor, como você está se sentindo?" A voz dele era triste. "Estou bem, amor, apenas preocupado com você. Olha, Edward quer falar com você, pode ser? Claro, amor. Te amo muito. Até logo." Ele então passou o celular para mim.

"Oi, Rosalie, bom dia. Como você está se sentindo? E não minta para mim".

"_Oi, Edward, bom dia. Eu sinceramente já me sinto bem melhor. Estou mais preocupada com Emmett. Ele sente como se tivesse cometido um crime"._

"Ok, já vamos chegar nessa parte. Agora eu preciso que você responda algumas perguntas, pode ser?"

"_Claro!"_

"Você está com dor, ardor, irritação ou qualquer outro sintoma?"

"_Apenas uma ligeira dor. Nada que não dê para suportar"._

"Você já tomou alguma medicação?"

"_Apenas o relaxante muscular que Emmett me deu ontem"._

"Você está em pé, deitada? Já se mexeu hoje?"

"_Sim, já me levantei, tomei banho de banheira para relaxar os músculos e já me vesti, pois combinei com Alice de me encontrar no seu atelier para comprar algumas peças para levar para o Brasil"_

"Bom. Em alguma dessas atividades você sentiu algum desconforto excessivo?"

"_Nada para se preocupar, Edward. Como está Emmett? Estou preocupada com ele"._

"Eu já te disse que chegaremos a essa parte. Você evacuou?"

"_Sim"._

"E aconteceu alguma coisa?" Fez-se silêncio. Imaginei que ela devia ter sangrado. "Rosalie, apenas eu estou te ouvindo".

"_As dores aumentaram consideravelmente e sangrei um pouco, nada de mais, Edward. Sério, estou bem"._

"Eu já esperava por isso." Emmett percebeu o que aconteceu e começou novamente a chorar. "Rosalie, Bella virá aqui para uma consulta, você quer vir para que eu a examine?"

"_Se não causar nenhum transtorno a você"._

"Claro que não. Traga Alice também, assim aproveito e a examino mais uma vez antes da viagem".

"_A que horas você combinou com Bella?"_

"Perto das 11hs. Ela ainda tinha uma reunião na escola e depois virá para cá".

"_Está bem. Vou falar com Alice e chegaremos aí dentro de 30 minutos, pode ser? Agora, diga-me, como está Emmett?"_

"Se eu disser que ele está bem, eu estaria mentindo. Ele realmente está convencido que cometeu um crime grave com você".

"_Eu sabia." _Ela começou a chorar. _"A culpa foi minha. Se eu não tivesse insistido com ele, ele não estaria assim. Nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso e queríamos experimentar, mas acho que pulamos algumas etapas"._

"Você tem razão, Rosalie. Acho que vocês precisam conversar e combinar qual a melhor forma para estarem preparados. Sexo anal é muito bom para ambos, mas a mulher precisa de alguma preparação".

"Eu nunca mais tocarei na minha Rosalie nesse lugar." Emmett começou a soluçar. "Ela é importante demais para mim".

"_Edward, você fala com ele?"_

"Pode ficar tranquila, vejo você daqui a pouco".

"_Beijinhos, Edward, e obrigada por tudo"._

"É para isso que estamos aqui. Você sabe que gosto muito de você. Beijos".

"Emmett." Voltei-me para o meu irmão. "Rosalie está muito preocupada com você, e eu acho que neste momento você está errando mais do que errou ontem".

"Você está louco, Edward!" Ele levantou da cadeira.

"Emmett, eu sei que Rosalie perdeu a virgindade com você".

"Sim, e daí?"

"E lembro-me também que ela passou alguns dias indisposta".

"Está bem, mas aqui é diferente".

"Diferente por que, Emmett? Ela simplesmente perdeu a virgindade anal com você também".

"Mas..."

"Mas nada, Emmett." Meu pai falou exaltado, mas com firmeza. "O seu irmão tem razão. Eu também tirei a virgindade da sua mãe, e sei que Alice também a perdeu com o homem que ama. E Bella, Emmett, você já pensou em Bella?"

"Pai!" Emmett tentou argumentar.

"Não me venha com pai, você sabe que eu adoro Bella e a considero como uma filha. Você acha que o seu irmão tem a vida facilitada com o passado dela? Você acha que eu não gostaria de ter poderes para voltar no tempo para que ela pudesse perder a virgindade com o seu irmão?"

"Mas, pai..."

"Mas nada, Emmett! Rosalie perdeu a virgindade com o homem que ama e esteve lá para ela. Ela também perdeu a virgindade anal com você e você está com ela. Imagine como é que Bella se sentiu ao tirarem tudo dela e não darem nada. Posso estar arrependido de não ter afastado a minha filha no momento em que ela ouviu como o corpo de Bella estava, mas tenho muito orgulho do filho que estava com ela e lhe disse que ele se sentia o primeiro e queria ser o primeiro em tudo".

"Desculpa, pai. Desculpa, Edward. Vocês têm razão, eu estou e sempre estarei com a minha Rosalie. Se ela quer tentar novamente, ou se ela quiser experimentar algo mais, eu estarei lá para ela".

"É isso que é o amor, meu filho. Estar com as nossas mulheres e dar-lhes o que elas querem. Incentivá-las e mostrar-lhes que independente de qualquer coisa, elas podem contar com o nosso apoio".

"Rosalie virá aqui?" Emmett perguntou-me.

"Sim, Bella vem para eu examinar se não há qualquer sequela do mioma. E Rosalie e Alice virão também. Você pode ficar tranquilo, quando eu a liberar, chamarei você".

"Obrigado, Edward".

"Pai?" Voltei-me para ele. "Obrigado pelo carinho e apoio que vocês têm dado a Bella. Para nós é muito importante".

"Eu amo vocês, meu filho. Você e seus irmãos são as melhores coisas que eu e sua mãe fizemos. E estamos muito contentes com as suas companheiras. De uma maneira estranha, elas completam vocês. Tal como Jasper completa Alice".

"Bem, pessoal..." Tentei aliviar um pouco o clima. "Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu preciso trabalhar e a minha mulher," virei para o meu irmão, "e a sua mulher têm de ser examinadas. Até logo".

"Edward?" Emmett chamou-me e abraçou-me. "Obrigado, irmão. Sei que posso sempre contar com você".

"Eu também te adoro, Emmett".

"Tchau, pai." Dei um grande abraço nele. "Você sabe que te adoro muito".

"Eu também, meu filho".

Saí do escritório do meu irmão e fui até o meu andar. A sala estava cheia, mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção. Foi o fato da minha secretária/enfermeira estar uma pilha de nervos.

"Juliet, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Ah, Edward, bom dia. Antes de mais nada, desculpe, eu sei que você não gosta que entrem no seu escritório, mas eu não consegui evitar e ela disse que era a sua namorada, mas eu pensei que..." Eu a interrompi.

"Calma, Juliet, quem entrou?" Perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios, pensando que tinha sido a minha Bella.

"Tanya." Juliet praticamente sussurrou.

Meu corpo começou a tremer.

"Juliet." Tentei manter a calma, ela não tinha culpa pela outra maluca ter entrado no meu escritório, além disso, a sala cheia de pacientes. "Você sabe perfeitamente que nós já não namoramos há quase um ano, certo?"

"Por isso mesmo, eu tentei que ela não entrasse." Juliet sussurrou, "Mas ela disse que era sua namorada e precisava falar com você urgentemente, e," ela apontou para a sala, "como a sala estava cheia, eu não quis fazer escândalos".

"Você fez bem, Juliet." Ela deu um suspiro de alívio. "Seja como for, Bella, Rosalie e Alice virão para serem examinadas. Não se se elas chegarão juntas ou separadas, mas assim que aparecerem, quero que você ligue para a minha sala e as encaminhe pela entrada dos fundos".

"Pode deixar, Edward, assim que elas chegarem eu aviso. E quanto à..." Ela apontou para o meu escritório.

"Vou ver o que a maluca quer." Juliet começou a rir. "Se dentro de dez minutos ela não tiver saído, manda chamar Emmett e meu pai. Talvez eu precise de ajuda." Nós começamos a rir.

Entrei no meu escritório e procurei por ela.

"Tanya?" Ela não estava no escritório, sobrava a sala de exames e a de ecografias. Dirigi-me à última, pois imaginei que ela não estivesse na primeira. Como ela não estava na sala das ecos, fui até a de exames e fiquei com a mão na porta e a boca aberta. Tanya estava deitada na mesa das observações com os pés apoiados nos estribos completamente abertos e sem roupa nenhuma.

"Tanya?" Tentei controlar-me para que não a expulsasse do meu escritório nua mesmo, virei meu rosto para o lado. "Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui e desse jeito?"

"Oi, Ed." Fechei os olhos e respirei pelo nariz, ela sabia que eu detestava que me chamassem assim. "Estava com saudades suas".

"Tanya, você se importaria de se vestir e ir para o meu escritório, caso queira conversar, tudo bem, darei cinco minutos a você." Eu estava saindo da sala de exames quando ela começou a gemer.

"Preciso de você, Edward." Eu permaneci de costas para ela. "Preciso da sua ajuda profissional".

"Ok, Tanya, então vista a parte de cima e vou pedir à Juliet que me venha ajudar".

"Não consigo, Edward, só para chegar aqui foi um problema enorme." Agora é que eu não entendia nada.

"Qual é o seu problema, Tanya?" Perguntei, ainda de costas para ela.

"Você tem que ver com seus próprios olhos." Sua voz era puro sexo.

"Tudo bem, Tanya, vou chamar Juliet para que ela me auxilie.

"Por favor, Edward." Ela pediu com a voz chorosa. "Em nome dos velhos tempos".

Respirei fundo e dirigi-me para o armário, onde os lençóis eram colocados. Peguei um e voltei para o corpo de Tanya, cobrindo-a com o lençol.

Mesmo não sentindo nada por ela, eu tinha que admitir que Tanya tinha um corpo fenomenal e me dava muito prazer. Essa mulher fazia de tudo. Ela engolia o meu pau sem engasgar, sua boceta e seu ânus acolhiam meu pau sem qualquer problema e ela sempre foi muito quente. Mas agora, mesmo me lembrando de todas as loucuras que fizemos, eu não conseguia sentir nada.

No entanto, bastava eu me lembrar da minha Bella deitada na cama chamando por mim que o meu pau logo dava sinal de vida. Porra, hoje de manhã ela saiu tão cedo que nem tivemos tempo de nos amar. Quando eu pegar Bella aqui nesta sala, ela verá que não pode deixar sem que os nossos corpos tenham ficado juntos.

Enquanto pensava nisso tudo, eu estava de costas para Tanya, lavando as minhas mãos para desinfectá-las. Eu estava começando a colocar minhas luvas quando me virei para Tanya e ela estava sem o lençol por cima dela. Tanya tinha uma mão no seu seio e o apertava, e a outra estava acariciando seu clitóris.

"Tanya, chega!" Eu estava começando a sair da sala quando ela falou.

"Tem que ser, Edward, caso contrário, não estarei excitada o suficiente e nem você poderá me ajudar".

"Você tem 30 segundos para explicar." Eu disse, ficando de costas para ela.

"Esta noite dormi com o plug anal e hoje de manhã não consegui tirá-lo. Preciso da sua ajuda".

"Então a pessoa que o colocou em você não conseguiu retirá-lo?" Perguntei com calma.

"Não, porque ninguém me ajudou. Eu estava sozinha em casa e comecei a pensar em nós e fui buscar o plug que tinha comprado quando ainda estávamos juntos." Eu conhecia o plug, era bem largo, várias vezes eu o coloquei e retirei. "Quando gozei, acabei adormecendo e acordei com uma dor horrível no ânus. Por isso preciso da sua ajuda. Por favor, Edward".

"Ok, eu vou ajudá-la a retirar o plug, mas não conte comigo para te excitar, isso terá que ser você mesma".

"Basta sentir as suas mãos no meu corpo. Prometo que não faço nada que possa te comprometer".

Dirigi-me à mesa onde os utensílios eram guardados e retirei uma pinça sem pontas e um tubo de vaselina, voltei-me para Tanya e ela continuava se acariciando.

"Ok, Tanya. O problema é que estamos na clínica, portanto, esteja excitada ou com dores, não quero ouvir um gemido mais alto, estamos entendidos? Caso contrário, você vai embora do jeito que chegou."

"Está certo, Edward." Sua voz já denotava excitação profunda. "Eu só queria te dizer que estou quase gozando".

Sentei-me no meu banquinho e passei uma dose generosa de vaselina nos meus dedos e comecei a girar o plug.

"Tão bom, Edward".

"Tanya, lembre-se do que eu falei. Se você gemer mais alto, eu a coloco para fora do escritório do jeito que está".

"Na-não há pro-problema, Edward." Ela estava super excitada.

"Ok, Tanya, respire fundo e relaxe." Conforma falava, levei a pinça ao plug e comecei a puxá-lo.

"Ah, Edward. Tão fodidamente bom. Isso... assim... assim".

Perdi a cabeça e retirei o plug de uma vez só.

"Aaaai, Edward, doeu. Antes você não fazia doer." Ela falou com voz fingida.

"Pois não, Tanya." Falei um pouco alto demais. "Porque na época eu tinha sentimentos por você, mas agora só te ajudei, não por termos sido namorados, mas porque nenhuma mulher merece sofrer. Agora, por favor, vista-se e saia do meu escritório".

"Edward." Sua voz era manhoa. "Mas agora o meu ânus dói. Lembra como você cuidava dele?"

Levantei-me do banquinho, saí da sala de exames e dirigi-me ao meu escritório e abri a porta, eu estava tão nervoso que não vi nada à minha frente, voltei novamente para a sala de examaes. Tanya permanecia na mesma posição.

"Tanya, vou contar até dez, se você ainda estiver aí, vou pedir para que chamem a segurança".

"Ai, Edward, mas é que essa merda está mesmo doendo." Ela não falava, gritava. "Você não disse que tinha me ajudado porque nenhuma mulher merece sofrer? Eu estou sofrendo, porra".

"Tanya." Certamente ela estava mesmo com dores, eu não fui nada gentil, mas ela também mereceu. "Vou receitar uma medicação para as dores. Como eu expliquei, cuidei de você porque nenhuma mulher merece sofrer. Agora, faça o favor de sair da minha sala." Só a minha Bella vinha à minha mente.

"O que essa puta está fazendo aqui?"

Oh, meu Deus. Estou fodido! Se Rosalie está aqui, quer dizer que Bella também está.

Virei-me e as vi. Rosalie estava parada encarando Tanya. Alice estava sentada na minha cadeira e também a encarava. Bella estava junto da ombreira da porta de cabeça baixa. Porra! Porra! Estou fodido! Espero que elas tenham ouvido a conversa.

"Olá, garotas. Vim matar as saudades do meu Ed." Eu vou matá-la, juro que vou.

Não consegui desviar os olhos da minha Bella. Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou-me. Comecei a olhar para ela de forma a pedir desculpas com os olhos, mas ela levantou uma mão e olhou para atrás de mim. Ela começou a se aproximar e parou ao lado de Rosalie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Ai ai, fiquei com dó do Emmett por se sentir culpado, mas ainda bem que ele entendeu... e essa Tanya, vamos esperar pra ver o que Bella vai fazer..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

_**Bella POV**_

Ainda não eram 11hs quando meu celular começou a tocar. Pedi licença aos meus colegas, levantei-me e atendi a ligação.

"_Oi, cunhadinha"._

"Bom dia, Alice. Está tudo bem?"

"_Tudo ótimo. Você tem uma consulta com Edward hoje?"_

"Sim, quando eu estiver livre desta reunião, que está quase acabando, vou à clínica encontrar com ele. Por quê?"

"_Nada de mais, eu e Rosalie vamos também. Podemos nos encontrar em algum lugar e depois vamos as três juntas?"_

"Claro que sim, excelente ideia. Assim que eu estiver livre, ligo para você e podemos nos encontrar em alguma cafeteria".

"_Ótimo, mas se você não se importar, podíamos nos encontrar na cafeteria da clínica. Não a dos pacientes, a dos funcionários da clínica. Está bem assim para você?"_

"Combinado, Alice, assim que chegar à clínica eu lhe dou um toque para avisá-la que estou chegando. É no último andar, certo?"

"_Exatamente. Até já"._

"Tchau, Alice, até já".

Desliguei o celular e voltei para a reunião. Dez minutos depois a diretora disse que já não tinha mais nada para falar e perguntou se alguém tinha dúvidas, como todos os colegas se calaram, ela deu a reunião por encerrada, desejando a todos boas férias. Eu estava arrumando as minhas coisas quando Jane veio falar comigo.

"Então, Bella, ouvi dizer que você vai passar um tempo ao Brasil?"

"É verdade. Edward tem um congresso com a família e vamos todos".

"Aproveite, garota! Você está sempre metida dentro de casa, goze bastante." E começou a rir.

"Jane!" Eu disse, envergonhada.

"O que?" Ela disse com cara de santa. "Eu só disse para você se divertir." E ela começou a gargalhar.

Eu disse adeus a todos e fui até o meu carro e dirigi até a clínica. Quando estacionei, mandei uma mensagem para Alice informando que eu tinha chegado. Ela respondeu que estavam à minha espera na cafeteria. Quando cheguei, Alice e Rosalie conversavam quase em sussurros.

"Oi, garotas".

"Belinha!" Alice levantou-se e cumprimentou-me.

"Oi, Bella." Rosalie também se levantou e falou comigo. "Quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Apenas beber um suco. E vocês, querem mais alguma coisa?"

"Eu até beberia um café, mas o meu irmão proibiu."

Eu assenti e fui buscar meu suco. Quando tínhamos terminado, fomos para o andar de Edward. Já não era a primeira vez que eu vinha aqui, por isso todas nós conhecíamos Juliet.

"Oi, Juliet, boa tarde." Alice falou. "Meu irmão está à nossa espera." Ela já não conseguiu falar mais nada, pois de dentro do escritório dele veio um som que me deixou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"_Ah, Edward. Tão fodidamente bom. Isso... assim... assim"._

"Mas que merda é essa?" Rosalie gritou.

"Juliet, quem está lá dentro com o meu irmão?"

"Tanya." Ela sussurrou.

Rosalie e Alice olharam para mim. Quando eu ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, ouvimos a porta do escritório dele se abrir com alguma violência. Não vimos ninguém. Alice ia começar a espreitar quando ouvimos a voz de Edward. Ele estava com a voz carregada de raiva.

"_Tanya, vou contar até dez, se você ainda estiver aí, vou pedir para que chamem a segurança"._

Nós nos entreolhamos e sorrimos umas para as outras.

"_Tanya. Vou receitar uma medicação para as dores. Como eu expliquei, cuidei de você porque nenhuma mulher merece sofrer. Agora, faça o favor de sair da minha sala"._

A voz dele estava cada vez mais carregada de raiva.

"Eu vou lá dentro." Rosalie falou.

"Nós vamos com você." Alice pegou minha mão e nós entramos no escritório dele. Ninguém estava lá.

Rosalie continuou andando até a sala de exames, onde havia uma mulher completamente nua e aberta na mesa de exames, e um Edward com uma postura alterada. As costas dele estavam rígidas e os braços estendidos ao longo do seu corpo com os punhos cerrados. Ele nem percebeu a nossa presença.

"O que essa puta está fazendo aqui?" Rosalie gritou

Edward ficou ainda mais tenso e, aos poucos, foi virando para nós. Primeiro encarou Rosalie, que estava mais perto dele, depois olhou para Alice. E quando seus olhos caíram em mim, suas feições mostraram amor e pediram compreensão. Baixei a minha cabeça. No momento eu não era capaz de encará-lo.

"Olá, garotas. Vim matar as saudades do meu Ed." Tanya falou com a voz manhosa.

Levantei minha cabeça e vi quatro rostos olhando para mim. Não sei o que eles estavam esperando que eu fizesse, mas quando aquela puta disse que tinha vindo matar saudades do Ed dela, depois de nós ouvirmos que ele a tinha expulsado do seu escritório, fiquei nervosa e inicialmente encarei Edward.

Reparei que ele ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Levantei minha mão e silenciosamente o mandei se calar. Nem eu sabia que tinha esse poder sobre ele. Em seguida, olhei por cima do ombro dele e encarei os olhos azuis daquela mulher que estava toda oferecida para o meu homem.

Se me perguntarem onde fui buscar coragem, não poderei responder. Avancei alguns passos até me posicionar ao lado de Rosalie. Pedi a todos os santos para que a minha voz não falhasse, demonstrando o meu estado de nervos.

"A senhora, se não se importa, poderia se vestir e sair do escritório do meu noivo?"

"Noivo?" Ela perguntou com escárnio. "Eu namorei com ele por dois anos e ele nunca me propôs casamento. Certamente não seria uma mulher simples," ela olhou-me de cima abaixo, "sem sal, que certamente não deve fazer nada na cama que o meu Ed gosta, que o enrolaria para que ele se casasse".

Rosalie ia falar alguma coisa, mas coloquei uma mão no seu ombro e pedi-lhe que nada dissesse.

"Certamente posso até ser simples e sem sal. Talvez **ainda **não consiga dar a ele tudo aquilo que ele gosta a nível sexual, mas várias coisas ele pode contar vindo de mim." O sorriso dela começou a morrer aos poucos.

Encarei Edward e comecei a falar e a andar. "Ele pode contar com o meu amor!" Edward começou a sorrir. "Pode contar com a minha confiança!" Ele abriu os braços e segurou o meu corpo. "Pode contar com a minha lealdade." Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto dele e comecei a acariciá-lo. "Mas, principalmente, ele pode contar para sempre comigo para todas as situações que se coloquem entre nós!" Coloquei-me nas pontas dos pés e o beijei sofregamente, como se não houvesse amanhã.

Edward intensificou o beijo, suas mãos percorriam todo o meu corpo. Nós dois começamos a gemer e permanecemos dentro da nossa bolha até que ouvimos alguém pigarrear. Aos poucos descolamos os nossos corpos e voltamos para o som que nos tirou da nossa bolha. Alice e Rosalie estavam sorrindo e olhando para nós.

"Porra, Bella!" Rosalie falou. "Você fez a puta fugir com o rabinho entre as pernas".

"Estou muito orgulhosa de você, cunhadinha." Alice comentou. "Lembre-me de nunca arranjar confusão com você." Todos começamos a rir. "Você, sem gastar energia física, coloca uma pessoa no seu devido lugar".

Edward colocou-se atrás de mim, eu consegui sentir seu membro encostado nas minhas costas.

"Garotas." Ele falou com voz rouca. "Vocês se importam que Bella seja a primeira a ser examinada?"

Elas se entreolharam e começaram a sorrir.

"Não, é até um favor que vocês nos fazem." Rosalie falou. "Caso contrário, Edward estará tão excitado que não conseguirá incorporar o médico".

Baixei minha cabeça com vergonha e senti minhas bochechas ficarem muito quentes. Ele poderia precisar de mim, mas eu também precisava dele.

"Vocês podem me fazer só um favor?" Ele pediu e elas assentiram. "Peçam para Juliet vir desinfectar a mesa de exames?"

Quando elas saíram do escritório, Edward puxou-me para a sua mesa e sentou-me nela, colocando-se no meio das minhas pernas. Coloquei minhas mãos no seu pescoço e comecei a brincar com o seu cabelo. Ele começou a acariciar minhas pernas e foi subindo pela minha barriga, até chegar aos meus seios. Quando ele ia intensificar o toque, houve batidas na porta e Juliet enfiou sua cabeça.

"Posso?" Ela disse. Edward deixou cair a cabeça no meu ombro e abafou um gemido.

"Sim, Juliet." Ele disse com a voz ainda mais rouca. "Quando você tiver terminado, tranque a porta e avise que estou ocupado." Ele falou para ela, mas ainda olhando dentro dos meus olhos. "Não me incomode nem se a 3ª guerra mundial começar".

"Claro, Edward." Ela falou com um sorriso na voz. "Serei o mais rápida possível".

Edward colocou uma mão por dentro da minha camisa e seus dedos começaram a fazer a trilha até meu peito. Quando encontrou meu mamilo, deu-lhe um aperto que foi um pouco doloroso, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente excitante, provocando um gemido meu. Não querendo ficar atrás, deixei uma mão cair do seu pescoço e passando pelo seu peito, continuei a descida e quando alcancei seu membro, passei minha mão por cima dele, ganhando também um gemido dele. Ele estava extremamente excitado.

"Porra, Isabella, eu te quero tanto." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, dando uma lambida e provocando um arrepio por todo o meu corpo.

Agarrei um punhado do seu cabelo e levantei sua cabeça. Encarei seus olhos, que de tão excitados estavam negros, depois encarei sua boca, que estava aberta com a respiração alterada. Quando ia aproximar minha boca da dele para beijá-lo, Juliet interrompeu.

"Desculpem." A voz dela era envergonhada. "É só para dizer que já está tudo pronto. Vou trancar a porta".

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Quando ouvimos o clique na porta, Edward levou suas mãos à minha camisa, arrancando-a pela cabeça. Não sei como é que ele conseguiu tão rápido, mas quando reparei, ele já tinha retirado o meu sutiã e levava sua boca aos meus seios.

"Envolva suas pernas ao redor de mim, amor." Sua voz saía com dificuldade.

Assim que fiz isso, ele levantou meu corpo e atacou meus lábios e, quando percebi, eu estava sentada na mesa de exames.

"Há muito tempo tenho essa fantasia, baby." Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, mordendo-o.

Ele afastou-se um pouco de mim e levou suas mãos ao cós da minha calça, abrindo e retirando junto com o meu fio dental.

"Amor, coloque seus pés nos estribos".

Fiz aquilo que ele me pediu. Inclinei meu corpo para trás e levantei as pernas para colocá-las onde ele pediu. Nunca desviei o olhar dos seus olhos enquanto fazia os movimentos. Seu peito subia e descia com bastante rapidez, sendo mais uma forma de mostrar como o seu corpo também estava excitado.

"Bella?" Ele respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e abanou a cabeça. "Por mais vontade que eu tenha de te foder imediatamente." Apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa e o encarei, eu não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar. "Preciso examiná-la primeiro".

"Amor, não pode ser depois?" Minha voz também saiu bem rouca devido à minha excitação. "Eu te quero tanto, preciso tanto de você".

Ele olhou-me nos olhos, então percorreu meu corpo com o seu olhar e seu corpo estremeceu. Ele fechou novamente os olhos e apertou a ponte do seu narizm dando a volta à mesa de exames e colocando seu corpo do lado do meu. Ele levou suas mãos ao meu rosto e acariciou.

"Baby, se eu te foder primeiro, sua vagina vai ficar com uma tonalidade diferente devido à fricção do meu pau".

"Jesus, Edward!" Eu o interrompi. "Não fales assim que você me deixa ainda mais excitada!" Ele sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

"Permaneça nessa posição." Ele deu-me um beijinho. "Vou desinfectar as mãos e vou examiná-la." Ele deu-me outro beijo, que tentei intensificar, mas segurou minhas mãos e pediu-me que eu colaborasse com ele. Fiz beicinho e ele sorriu. Provocador!

Eu o vi se virar e ouvi a água correndo. Em seguida, ele limpou as mãos, dirigiu-se a um móvel e pegou um par de luvas e um espéculo vaginal. Ele olhou para mim, piscou-me e sorriu. Ele sentou no banquinho no meio das minhas pernas, ligou uma luminária e a posicionou de forma a incidir nas minhas partes íntimas. Eu sei que tinha de colaborar, mas só o fato de senti-lo no meio das minhas pernas fez um arrepio correr através de todo o meu corpo.

"Ok, Bella." Oh, merda! Ele está mesmo como médico, caso contrário, teria me chamado de amor, ou baby, ou Isabella. Porra, eu adoro quando ele me chama de Isabella.

"Bella?" Em sua voz havia um sorriso. "Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse?"

"Hum?" Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele. Péssima decisão. Oh, merda! Péssima decisão. Deixei cair a cabeça de volta na maca e cobri meu rosto com as mãos. "Desculpe." Limpei a voz, "Não ouvi nada".

" Bella, vou te pedir para que relaxe, pois vou introduzir o espéculo." Quem me dera que ele enfiasse já o seu pau.

Senti seus dedos nos meus lábios externos, separando-os. Em seguida, senti uma coisa dura querendo entrar. Fiquei tensa na hora.

"Bella, relaxe, por favor. Eu sei que você não gosta dessas coisas, mas tem de ser. Relaxe, por favor".

O objeto fez o seu caminho pela minha vagina. Edward soltou meus lábios externos e comecei a sentir aquela coisa alargando a minha intimidade.

"Pronto, Bella, a parte mais difícil já foi. Agora só vou apalpar e examinar. Se você sentir qualquer desconforto, por favor, avise-me na hora, está bem?"

"Hum-hum." Eu não falei mais nada. Edward sabia que eu não gostava de ter essas coisas dentro de mim.

"Você sente algum desconforto aqui?" Ele perguntou enquanto apertava a minha barriga.

"Não." Edward apertou em mais alguns pontos, não causando qualquer dor ou desconforto.

"Agora vem a pior parte. Quero que você respire pela boca e, se sentir alguma coisa, avise-me".

Conforme ele falou, senti seus dedos dentro de mim. Eu adorava quando Edward, o amante, enfiava seus dedos dentro de mim, mas como médico, ele forçava a entrada e ainda empurrava os dedos, de encontro à sua mão que permanecia na minha barriga.

"Ai, Edward, essa merda dói." Reclamei quando ele apertou mais um pouco na minha barriga.

"Eu sei, Bella, só preciso examinar seus ovários".

Senti os dedos dele fazerem mais algumas apalpadas e depois o espéculo voltar à posição normal. Com todo o cuidado, ele o retirou de dentro de mim. Quando ouvi a sua voz, todo o desejo e excitação que sento por ele voltaram à tona.

"Baby?" Agora sim! Agora é o meu Edward que só me dá prazer! "Você sabe perfeitamente que eu detesto perder as suas secreções." Assim que falou, ele passou sua língua por toda a minha intimidade, provocando um gemido de ambos. Coloquei minhas mãos na lateral da maca e cravei meus dedos no colchão.

"Isabella!" Oh, sim! Cada vez melhor! Eu quase gozei só de ouvi-lo me chamar assim. "Lembre-se que você está no meu escritório e há algumas pacientes lá fora. Eu quero fazê-la gozar muito, mas você tem que me prometer que não vais gritar. Caso contrário," sua voz, alem de excitada, era brincalhona, "toda a mulherada lá fora vai querer o mesmo tratamento".

"Ah!" Minha voz saiu completamente rouca. "Mas elas podem tentar com os seus maridos, não sei se terão tanta sorte como eu tenho com o meu." Quando falei, fiquei estática. Eu o tinha chamado de marido.

"Isabella?" Ele se levantou do banquinho e colocou-se ao meu lado. "Olhe para mim!" Fiz o que ele pediu e ofeguei com o que encontrei nos seus olhos. Amor, carinho e orgulho. "Repita, amor! Repita do que você me chamou".

"Marido! Meu marido!" Quando acabei de falar, Edward colou seus lábios aos meus e beijou-me com intensidade e ferocidade.

"Minha esposa! Eu quero que você seja a minha esposa o mais rápido possível. Vamos marcar uma data, por favor, baby. Faça de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo e vamos marcar uma data!" Eu apenas assenti, não tive tempo de responder com palavras, pois a sua boca devorava a minha, suas mãos percorriam o meu corpo todo. Levei minhas mãos à sua camisa e comecei a desabotoá-la.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei. "Eu não quero preliminares." Ele levantou sua boca do meu seio e começou a soltar sua calça e a retirou juntamente com a sua boxer.

"Isso não vai ser meigo, Isabella." Ele falou quando se posicionou novamente no meio das minhas pernas.

"Eu. Quero. Que. Você. Me. Fôda!" Falei com a voz rouca, mas ao mesmo tempo selvagem.

"Segure-se à maca!" Edward ordenou.

Ele colocou suas mãos nos meus quadris. Quando segurei, ele investiu em mim e, em uma estocada só entrou completamente. Mordi os lábios para abafar o grito que queria sair. Edward continuou investindo sem quaisquer cuidados ou restrições, o que levou ao meu primeiro orgasmo em alguns minutos, seguido por orgasmos múltiplos.

"Porra, Isabella, você está mastigando meu pau! Isso, goza! Goza para mim, baby".

Meus gritos eram abafados pelas minhas mãos tapando a minha boca.

"Confie em mim, baby!" Edward falou com a voz cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo rouca.

Senti um dos seus dedos onde estávamos conectados. Ele não parou de investir, Sua outra mão foi para o meu clítoris, pressionando-o, provocando-me mais uma série de orgasmos. Eu não conseguia pensar onde estava a sua outra mão.

"Isabella, olhe para mim!" Com muito esforço abri meus olhos e o encarei. "Eu quero que você confie completamente em mim e que tenha outro tipo de orgasmo. Este será avassalador!"

"Oh, Edward! Ah... Eu confio, amor! Ah... eu confio em você!" Minha voz saía rouca, mas eu tentava controlá-la para não sair muito alta.

Foi quando senti! Um dos seus dedos circulando o meu ânus.

"Edward!" Não consegui evitar e minha voz saiu um pouco mais alta.

"Confie em mim e deixe-se levar!" Arregalei os olhos e, quando comecei a sentir seu dedo entrando em mim, todos os orgasmos que ele tinha me provocado não eram nada comparados com este que estava começando a se formar no meu baixo ventre. Comecei a sentir uma queimação na minha pélvis, que aos poucos foi se alastrando por todo o meu corpo, chegando inclusive às extremidades das minhas mãos e dos meus pés.

"Isso, Isabella! Ah... Goze, Isabella! Mastigue o meu pau... Hum!" Suas investidas não tinham abrandado e seu dedo tinha criado um ritmo que estava me deixando cada vez mais louca.

"Eddddwaaaaaaarddd!" O orgasmo que me atingiu deixou-me quase à beira do desmaio, mas este seria um desmaio bom, muito bom! Quando gozei, toda a adrenalina que estava dentro de mim explodiu em milhões de fragmentos na escuridão, mas uma escuridão que me deixava ver alem fronteiras.

"Ah, Isabella... eu vou gozar... Ahhhhhh!" Senti seu pau ficar ainda maior e mais duro e amei que ele estivesse derramando dentro de mim.

Ele deu mais duas ou três investidas e deixou sua cabeça cair sobre o meu peito. Levei minhas mãos ao seu cabelo e comecei a fazer carinho. Passados alguns segundos, Edward levou uma das suas mãos ao meu seio e a outra ao meu clítoris e começou a acariciá-los. Quando percebeu que eu estava suficientemente distraída, ele começou a retirar-se, nunca deixando de olhar dentro dos meus olhos.

"Vem, amor, sente-se, você consegue?" Ele pegou uma perna minha e beijou, colocando-a para baixo. Em seguida, pegou a outra e fez o mesmo procedimento. Ele levou suas mãos às minhas costas e puxou o meu corpo mole contra ele, fazendo com que os seus braços fossem duas garras de amor. "Como você está se sentindo, baby?"

Deixei minha cabeça encostada ao seu ombro, meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, mas não tinha forças para apertá-lo contra mim como desejava.

"Avassaladoramente amada, querida, desejada!" Ele levou uma mão à minha cabeça e carinhosamente a puxou para trás, desencostando-a do seu corpo.

"Olhe para mim, baby." Abri meus olhos e quando encarei os seus com tantos sentimentos como os meus certamente mostravam, não consegui controlar e uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto. "Eu te amo muito, Bella!" Ele beijou a lágrima que caiu. "Eu sei que você está bem, pois seus olhos são um livro aberto!"

Pedi aos meus músculos para responderem ao meu corpo e levei uma mão ao seu rosto, acariciando-o.

"Eu também te amo muito, Edward!" Sem querer, as lágrimas começaram a banhar o meu rosto, mas não tentei impedi-las, pois nós sabíamos que eram lágrimas boas. Lágrimas de amor, de confiança, de paixão, de desejo. "Não consigo arranjar palavras para todo o agradecimento que tenho e sempre vou ter pra você".

"Sshh, minha linda, você não precisa agradecer nada, pois tudo aquilo que te dou e faço é com amor, desejo e paixão." Quando ele falou, uma lágrima também caiu pelo seu rosto.

"Ai, Edward, eu te amo tanto. Tanto que às vezes até me dói respirar. Às vezes penso que estou em um sonho e vou acordar no pesadelo da cama que os meus tios tinham para mim".

"Não, minha linda." Edward apertou-me tão forte que quase não consegui respirar, mas não me esforcei para me mexer, pois eu me sentia segura e amada. "Aquele pesadelo acabou de vez e não vou deixar nada e nem ninguém causar nenhum mal a você!" Ele afrouxou um pouco o abraço e começou a acariciar meus cabelos. "Mas eu sei o que você sente. Eu também te amo tanto que às vezes tenho até medo que um vento leve você de mim".

Desencostei minha cabeça do seu corpo e o beijei. Edward correspondeu ao beijo com paixão. Quando separamos as nossas bocas, nós nos encaramo e sorrimos um para o outro.

"Vou pedir para Juliet vir arrumar a maca para que eu possa examinar Alice e Rosalie".

"E todas as outras mulheres que estão lá fora." Eu não queria, mas a minha voz saiu em um tom de ciúmes, provocando uma risada nele.

"Amor!" Ele colocou suas mãos no meu rosto, fazendo círculos com os polegares nas minhas bochechas. "Até a mulher mais linda do mundo poderia entrar aqui, a mais perfeita, a mais sexy." Eu franzi o cenho. "Mas, para mim, você será sempre a minha perfeita, a minha gostosa!" Não consegui evitar e sorri.

Ele depositou um beijo na minha testa, outro no meu nariz e finalmente na minha boca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Uau, que exame foi esse... e ainda bem que Bella entendeu que Edward não quer nada com Tanya e ainda conseguiu expulsá-la de lá..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

_**Edward POV**_

Depois de ajudar Bella a se vestir e de eu me vestir, chamei Juliet e pedi que ela viesse arrumar a maca para eu poder examinar minha irmã e Rosalie. Pedi que ela as fizesse entrar pela sala das ecos, assim nenhuma paciente precisava ver que elas também entrariam.

Bella retirou o papel que estava protegendo a maca. Eu disse a ela que não era necessário, mas ela estava com vergonha porque estava todo manchado das nossas secreções. Destranquei a porta e Juliet entrou. Segundos depois, ouvi as vozes de Bella, Alice e Rosalie sussurrando, olhei para elas e comecei a sorrir. Era bom ver que minha família tinha aceitado Bella de braços abertos.

"Edward?" Juliet retirou-me dos meus pensamentos. "Desculpe, mas hoje o seu dia está bem cheio".

"Tudo bem, Juliet." Sorri para ela. "Quantas pacientes eu tenho?"

"Como você tinha avisado que Bella viria." Ela piscou para mim. "Na parte da manhã marquei apenas quatro. Nenhuma grávida".

"Obrigado, Juliet." Eu sabia que podia contar com ela. Ela era bastante profissional e amiga. "E na parte da tarde?"

"À tarde você tem dez pacientes. Duas pela primeira vez, que vieram recomendadas pelas amigas, duas gestantes e seis por rotina".

"Algum caso especial dessas pacientes?"

"Apenas uma que me chamou a atenção." Assenti para que ela continuasse. "É uma das pacientes da primeira vez. Não sei, mas existe algo ali que não está certo. Quando ela veio marcar a consulta, veio acompanhada de uma amiga que lhe dizia para não desistir e que podia confiar em você, pois você era bastante íntegro e correto." Juliet também tinha uma particularidade, parecia que ela conseguia adivinhar quando as minhas pacientes tinham algum problema, quer fosse físico ou psicológico.

"Ok, Juliet." Fiquei preocupado. "E essa paciente está marcada para que horas?"

"É a primeira consulta da tarde".

"Obrigado, Juliet." Agarrei suas mãos e fiz um carinho. "Como sempre, posso contar com você e o seu discernimento".

"Que nada, Edward." Ela apertou as minhas mãos. "Você sabe que tenho um carinho muito grande por você." Eu assenti. "Você precisa de ajuda com Rosalie ou Alice?"

"Acho que não, mas se eu precisar de alguma coisa, chamarei você".

Ela concordou, sorriu e saiu do escritório.

"Garotas, estão prontas?" Aproximei-me delas e abracei Bella por trás.

"Hum-hum." Alice falou. "Você quer ir primeiro, Rosalie?"

"Não." Ela olhou para mim. "Eu queria conhecer o rostinho da minha sobrinha".

"Claro." Eu respondi. "Mas primeiro preciso examinar Alice." Ela concordou. "Você precisa de ajuda para se despir e subir na maca? Se precisar, posso chamar Juliet".

"Não, Bella e Rosalie me ajudam, certo, garotas?" Elas assentiram. Bella deu-me um beijo e foi com elas para a sala de exames.

Segundos depois, Bella veio chamar-me no escritório. Quando entrei na sala, não pude deixar de sorrir, Rosalie estava cobrindo a minha irmã com um lençol.

"Boa, Rosalie, quando você se cansar dos tribunais, pode vir me ajudar." Elas começaram a sorrir.

Lavei minhas mãos e as desinfectei. Fui ao armário pegar um par de luvas e sentei-me no banquinho. Acendi a luz e a posicionei.

"Então, maninha, como você está se sentindo?"

"Ótima! Ashley tem se mexido bastante".

"Excelente! Vou fazer o exame de toque. Se você se sentir desconfortável de alguma forma, avise-me." Ela assentiu.

Fiz-lhe o exame completo e fiquei bastante satisfeito. Alice estava com o colo do útero intacto. Agora só era necessário fazer a eco para garantir que estava tudo em ordem.

"Alice." Levantei-me do banco e aproximei-me dela. "Por aqui está tudo perfeito." Se sorriso de felicidade era arrebatador. "Agora vamos passar para a sala da eco para que possamos ver a nossa Ashley".

Bella e Rosalie ajudaram-na a descer enquanto eu me dirigi para a sala das ecos e preparei tudo para ela. Segundos depois, as três entraram. Alice deitou-se na maca, Bella e Rosalie colocaram-se atrás de mim.

"Garotas, vocês estão prontas para conhecer a bebê mais linda do planeta?" Perguntei às três, provocando um sorriso entusiasmado de todas.

Coloquei o gel na enorme barriga de Alice e encostei o aparelho. O primeiro som que apareceu na sala foi o barulho do seu coraçãozinho batendo, provocando lágrimas nas três.

"Edward!" Bella chegou mais perto de mim e colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros, não dizendo mais nada.

Como eu a entendia! Eu também queria ouvir este barulho vindo da sua barriga. Encostei meus lábios em sua mão e a beijei, mostrando a ela que eu me sentia da mesma forma. Depois de concluir o exame e constatar que estava tudo perfeito, Alice poderia viajar para o Brasil conosco, nas condições que já tinham sido acordadas.

"Pronto, maninha. Vou deixá-las sozinhas para que você se arrume e depois vou examinar Rosalie".

"Está bem, Edward." Rosalie falou. "Vou só ajudar Alice e já vou até você".

Concordei e saí da sala das ecos para arrumar a mesa para Rosalie ser examinada. Alguns minutos depois, as três saíram da sala.

"Mano!" Alice abraçou-me. "Obrigado por tudo!" Ela disse com a voz embargada. "Se eu pudesse escolher a minha família, esta seria a minha eleita".

"Que nada, baixinha." Ela estreitou os olhos. "Você sabe que eu adoro todos vocês".

"Eu também te amo muito, Edward." Ela falou enquanto me abraçava.

"Rosalie?" Voltei-me para ela. "Vou para o meu escritório preparar as coisas para você." Ela assentiu. "Você quer que eu chame Emmett?"

"Não, Edward." Seus olhos tinham algumas lágrimas. "Ele vai ficar nervoso, e eu quero estar calma".

Olhei para Alice e Bella. Percebi que Alice sabia o que aconteceu, mas Bella estava completamente às escuras, mas, respeitadora como ela é, não questionou nada. Reparei que ela olhou para Rosalie e esta fez-lhe um sinal que depois explicaria. Saí para o escritório e fui fazer algumas receitas que algumas pacientes tinham solicitado. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que já havia passado mais de dez minutos. Imaginei que Rosalie estivesse contando para Bella o que tinha acontecido. Minhas dúvidas foram esclarecidas quando Bella entrou no escritório com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Baby?" Levantei-me da cadeira e dirigi-me a ela, colocando minhas mãos no seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas. "Está tudo bem?"

Ela apenas assentiu e encostou seu delicado corpo ao meu.

"Amor, fale comigo." Eu pedi.

"Des-desculpe, amor." Sua voz saía aos soluços devido ao choro. "Fo-foi só que me-me lembrei quando A-Aro colocou o plug..."

"Não, amor." Peguei seu rosto e a obriguei a olhar para mim. "Abra os seus olhos, baby." Ela fez como eu pedi. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos do choro. "Por favor! Olhe para nós e concentre-se em nós. Não permita que o passado a leve para o sofrimento. Foque no presente e no futuro lindo que nós temos".

"Eu sei, amor, mas ouvir Rosalie dizer que Emmet foi tão carinhoso e atencioso com ela." Suas lágrimas voltaram a cair. "Desculpe, eu não queria." Sua voz quase saía desesperada. "Mas eu senti tanta inveja dela!" Bella deixou-se cair no chão aos meus pés enquanto levava as mãos ao seu rosto para tentar controlar o choro, os soluços e o nervosismo.

Deixei-me cair junto ao seu corpo e a puxei para o meu colo. Minhas lágrimas também já caíam. "Baby, eu estou aqui." Eu disse enquanto a embalava e acariciava seus cabelos e costas. "Eu já disse, amor, para mim eu fui o seu primeiro e quero ser o seu primeiro em tudo".

"Oh, Edward!" Ela agarrou-se a mim como se eu fosse o seu salva-vidas. "Eu não te mereço. Eu não mereço o seu amor".

Quando ela disse essas palavras, houve uma engrenagem que começou a trabalhar na minha cabeça. Desencostei seu corpo do meu com certa ferocidade e ela olhou-me confusa. Levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto e segurei de forma agressiva.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Eu a proíbo de voltar a dizer tamanha barbaridade." Seus olhos arregalaram. "Você foi a melhor coisa que apareceu na minha vida! A mais pura e honesta mulher que eu já conheci." Ela fechou os olhos. "Abra os olhos, Isabella!" Eu pedi e ela abriu. Quando me olhou, seus olhos transmitiam amor, carinho, desejo, tesão. "Eu quero olhar dentro dos seus olhos enquanto digo que você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci. Por dentro e por fora." Suas lágrimas continuavam caindo, mas já não me incomodavam, pois percebi que eram de felicidade. "Você é a única mulher com quem eu gosto de fazer amor!" Ela olhou-me como se um ponto de interrogação estivesse nos seus olhos. "É verdade, eu já fodi muitas mulheres e já fui fodido por outras, mas nenhuma delas me deu a confiança, o amor, o respeito, o desejo, o tesão que você me dá".

Bella deu um pulo e mandou seu corpo para cima do meu, entrelaçando seus braços e suas pernas em mim.

"Por isso, baby, se existe alguém que não merece alguém, esse alguém sou eu! Eu é que não te mereço, por todas as razões que já enumerei e ainda poderia enumerar".

"Amor, não diga isso." Ela desencostou seu pequeno corpo do meu e olhou-me nos olhos. "Eu só consigo ser tudo isso que você falou por sua causa. Você me dá carinho para voltar a sorrir. Você me dá amor para voltar a viver".

"Eu te amo tanto, Bella!" Eu disse, olhando nos seus olhos, enquanto passava uma mão pelo seu rosto, acariciando-o.

"Eu também te amo muito, Edward!" Ela repetiu o mesmo gesto.

Nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente, até ficarmos sem ar nos nossos pulmões. Quando nos separamos, levantamos do chão e fomos para a sala de exames, onde estavam Alice e Rosalie com lágrimas nos olhos e nos encarando com amor. Sorrimos para elas e demos mais um selinho, provocando nelas uma alegria contagiosa. Encaminhei-me para junto de Rosalie e fiz um carinho no seu cabelo.

"Está pronta?" Ela assentiu. "Tem certeza que não quer chamar Emmett? Pelo menos ele faria carinho em você." Sorri para ela.

"Não, Edward." Ela falou com a voz firme, olhando para Alice e Bella. "Minhas amigas estão comigo para me fazerem carinho." Ela olhou para elas, que sorriram de volta e concordaram. "E estou nas suas mãos." Dessa vez eu sorri. "Eu sei que você é extremamente carinhoso e atencioso".

Eu me abaixei e beijei sua testa. "Ok, Rosalie." Eu disse, olhando nos olhos dela. "Eu compreendo porque você não quer Emmet aqui." Ela assentiu. "Ele realmente sente-se bastante culpado e deixaria você nervosa, e eu preciso que você esteja bem relaxada".

"Eu sabia que você entenderia." Ela disse enquanto uma lágrima caía pelo seu rosto.

"Vou aproveitar e fazer um exame vaginal em você. Já tem alguns meses que você não vem à consulta de rotina." Ela concordou. Inspirei pelo nariz e expeli pela boca enquanto falei as próximas palavras, acariciando seu cabelo. "Tentarei ser o mais gentil possível, mas, como você está dolorida, é natural que vá doer um pouco." Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Caso comece a ficar insuportável, preciso que você me avise na hora. Eu aplico uma anestesia local e depois retomamos".

"Por que você não aplica logo a anestesia local?" Alice perguntou.

"Porque com anestesia os nossos músculos ficam completamente flácidos e eu preciso ver se houve algum dano neles".

"Eu não tenho medo, Edward." Ela falou com a voz decidida.

Ela levantou os pés e os colocou nos estribos, olhou para Alice e Bella, que sorriram e colocaram-se ao seu lado. Bella ficou do lado onde eu estava e beijou-me antes que eu me afastasse, então beijou Rosalie nos cabelos e falou-lhe palavras de incentivo. Peguei uma cadeira e coloquei-a do lado de Alice, ela não deveria estar tanto tempo em pé na mesma posição. Alice sorriu e agradeceu-me.

Mais uma vez dirigi-me ao lavatório e desinfectei minhas mãos. Peguei um carrinho de mão e dirigi-me para o armário, retirei um espéculo vaginal, outro anal, uma pomada para as assaduras, outra para as fístulas, comprimidos vaginais, vaselina e alguns pares de luvas. Sentei-me no banquinho, acendi a luminária e a coloquei em posição.

Assim que olhei para as partes íntimas de Rosalie, percebi na hora o que tinha acontecido. Com o esforço exercido pelo pênis do meu irmão, Rosalie tinha a região anal bastante vermelha e um pequeno ponto estava como se tivesse a pele rasgada.

"Rosalie, vou começar pelo exame pélvico. Quero que você relaxe e inspire pelo nariz e expires pela boca enquanto introduzo o espéculo vaginal".

Ela estava fazendo o que lhe pedi, quando afastei os grandes lábios para introduzir o espéculo, o corpo dela tremeu.

"O que houve, Rosalie? Preciso que você me diga".

"Apenas um ardor." Sua voz saiu embargada.

"Eu sei, Rosalie. Por que você acha que pedi para respirar dessa forma? Assim que vi, percebi que você estava assada. Consegue aguentar mais um pouco?" Ela assentiu. "Usei vaselina, por isso não te machucou muito. Você está muito seca, Rosalie, preciso falar com Emmett para ele te excitar." Rosalie começou a sorrir. "Sem penetração, Rosalie." Falei com a voz dura e ela fez um som de choramingo.

"Não vou abusar muito, apenas fazer o toque." Fiz o exame e constatei que não havia nenhum problema além da assadura. Informei-a da situação e do que faria em seguida.

"Rosalie, preciso que você seja forte." Falei com firmeza. "Vou introduzir um comprimido vaginal, ele fará você ficar boa em pouco tempo, mas nas próximas duas horas você vai sentir um ardor bem forte e não poderá levantar durante esse tempo." Ela assentiu. Alice e Bella seguraram as mãos de Rosalie uma de cada lado e continuaram fazendo carinhos nela. Retirei o espéculo com bastante cuidado.

"Você não vai introduzir o comprimido?" Ela perguntou quando sentiu que o espéculo saía de dentro dela.

"Não, Rosalie, primeiro quero examiná-la na região anal. Se eu colocar o comprimido antes, você estará muito tensa e não poderei observá-la corretamente.

"Faz sentido." Alice falou.

Troquei de par de luvas e coloquei uma quantidade generosa de vaselina nos meus dedos. Comecei a circular seu ânus e ela tencionou na hora.

"Rosalie, eu entend que você esteja nervosa e assustada." Sua respiração saía em lufadas profundas. "Mas preciso que você relaxe, caso contrário, o exame será bastante doloroso".

"Vou tentar, Edward." Sua voz saiu embargada. Ela deu um suspiro audível e falou, "Ok, Edward, estou pronta".

Coloquei bastante vaselina no espéculo anal e encostei-o ao seu ânus.

"Rosalie, preciso que você tussa."

"Desculpe, não entendi." Ela falou.

"Tossir, Rosalie, só preciso que você tussa algumas vezes." Bella e Alice começaram a tossir e rir. Assim que Rosalie também começou a tossir, eu a incentivei a continuar. Quando Rosalie tossia e ria com elas, enfiei o espéculo. O corpo dela reagiu automaticamente quando se sentiu invadido.

"Relaxe, Rosalie, senão vai continuar doendo bastante".

Ela deu algumas respirações profundas tentando se acalmar. Alice e Bella começaram a falar com ela sobre a viagem ao Brasil e as coisas que tinham de comprar. Fiquei bastante grato, elas estavam a distraindo e era isso mesmo que ela precisava.

Fiz o exame e constatei aquilo que à primeira vista me pareceu. Ela tinha apenas uma fissura mínima que, com a medicação correta, estaria boa em três a quatro dias. Por dentro não havia qualquer alteração. Coloquei a pomada para as fissuras e pedi a Rosalie que tossisse novamente. Assim que ela o fez, retirei o espéculo.

Troquei de luvas novamente e retirei o comprimido da embalagem. Coloquei novamente gel lubrificante nos dedos, abri-lhe os lábios externos e pedi par ela dar uma respiração profunda. Quando ela o fez, introduzi os dedos com o comprimido.

"Porra, Edward, essa merda é horrível." Sua voz saía dolorosa e algumas lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto.

"Eu sei, Rosalie." Falei enquanto me levantava e ia lavar minhas mãos. "Agora vou ligar para Emmett." Ela olhou para mim enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que caíam. "Você precisa dele".

"Eu preciso, Edward." Sua voz saía dolorida. "Por favor, ligue para ele." Enquanto retirava o celular do bolso, inclinei-me sobre ela e beijei sua testa.

"Você foi uma garota muito corajosa, Rosalie." Ela sorriu em meio às lágrimas.

"Obrigada, Edward, você foi um profissional extremamente carinhoso e gentil." Quando ela acabou de falar, Emmett atendeu.

"Edward? Como está a minha Rosalie? Ela está bem? Perguntou por mim?" Ele falava sem respirar.

"Calma, Emmett!" Eu disse com a voz suave. "Rosalie está bem, mas preciso que você venha ao meu escritório. Ela precisa de você, irmão".

"Já estou a caminho." Ele desligou na hora.

"Garotas?" Dei um beijo em Bella. "Vou lá fora esperar por Emmett." Elas assentiram.

Quando saí do meu escritório, fui até Juliet.

"Juliet?" Ela sorriu. "Já chegou alguma paciente para mim?"

"Sim, Edward." Chegou a Sra. Nicky, a Sra. Anna e a Sra. Elisabeth. A Sra. Claire ligou perguntando se poderia vir na parte da tarde e eu disse que não havia problema".

"Você fez bem. Agora só preciso que você traga as minhas pacientes. Rosalie não pode ser deslocada da sala de exames por duas horas e eu preciso passar as consultas todas para a tarde." Ela assentiu e dirigiu-se às minhas paciente, pedindo-lhes que se aproximassem de mim.

"Bom dia, senhoras!" Elas me cumprimentaram. "Infelizmente, tenho uma paciente na sala de exames que não poderá se levantar nas próximas 2 horas. Eu fiz um procedimento cirúrgico que vai impossibilitá-la de se mexer durante esse tempo. Por isso, agradeço a compreensão de vocês e peço que retornem na parte da tarde." Uma delas ia abrir a boca quando Emmett apareceu correndo.

"Como é que ela está, Edward?" Ele estava ofegante. "Foi tudo bem?"

"Dê-me apenas dois segundos." Ele olhou para mim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças, mas olhei para as minhas pacientes e elas, diante do cenário, concordaram na hora.

"Obrigado, senhoras. Até logo".

"Edward?" Emmett estava nervoso e eu o compreendia bem. Se fosse com a minha Bella, qualquer centésimo de segundo era fundamental.

"Vamos, Emmett." Eu o levei para o escritório. "Ela está na sala de exames".

"Rosalie, amor?" Ele correu para a sala de exames.

"Emmett!" A voz dela transmitia amor e desconforto.

"Como você está, linda?" Percebi pela voz dele que ele chorava.

"Estou bem, amor." Emmett cortou-lhe a palavra enquanto a beijava.

Bella e Alice vieram me abraçar. Dei um beijo no cabelo de Alice e beijei a boca da minha Bella.

"Como é que foi, mano?" Ele perguntou-me enquanto fazia carinhos nela.

"Rosalie está bem." Expliquei-lhe os procedimentos que fiz e a razão de ela ter que ficar duas horas naquela posição. E o seu trabalho de casa!

"Então..." A voz dele era sacana. "Você quer dizer que tenho que fazer minha mulher gozar bastante? Só não pode haver penetração?"

"Exatamente!" Falei com um sorriso nos lábios. Olhei para Bella e ela devolveu-me o olhar enquanto dizia as próximas palavras. "Você pode usar a língua." Lambi meus lábios e Bella fez o mesmo. "E pode usar os dedos" Ela pegou minha mão e levou um dedo à sua boca, chupando-o.

Não consegui controlar e emiti um silvo. Um pigarrear obrigou-me a desviar meus olhos dela, Alice, Rosalie e Emmett olhavam-me com um sorriso maroto. Bella baixou a cabeça e seu rosto estava muito vermelho. Quando eu ia responder alguma coisa, uma batida na porta obrigou-nos a olhar para ela.

"Bom dia a todos".

"Posso saber o que o diretor da clínica está fazendo no meu humilde escritório?" Todos nós começamos a rir.

"Vim saber como estavam as minhas garotas?" Alice abraçou o nosso pai e contou-lhe que tinha ouvido o coração de Ashley batendo muito forte.

"Fico muito feliz, minha querida." Então ele olhou para Rosalie e Emmett e depois para mim e Bella. "E as minhas outras garotas?"

"O mioma de Bella está completamente controlado." Eu disse bastante feliz, apertando-a contra mim. "Rosalie também está bem. Ela está apenas descansando de uma maldade que lhe fiz." Apontei para a mesinha de apoio e ele percebeu na hora.

"E quanto tempo ela tem que descansar?"

"Cerca de duas horas. Você tem alguma coisa em mente?"

"Se todos os meus filhos concordarem e puderem." Ele olhou para nós cinco. "Estive pensando em ligar para Esme e Jasper para se encontrarem conosco e todos almoçarmos no _Bella Itália_".

"Excelente ideia, pai." Alice falou. "Edward?" Olhei para ela. "Rosalie pode ir?"

"Claro que sim, só preciso conversar com eles primeiro." Eles assentiram. "Pai?" Olhei para ele. "Posso pedir o favor de você levar Alice e Bella para o seu escritório? Preciso acertar umas coisas com eles." Apontei para Rosalie e Emmett. "E então já vou encontrar com vocês".

"Claro que sim." Ele chamou Bella para junto dele. Dei-lhe um beijo e disse que a encontraria em breve. Ela concordou e saiu dos meus braços para ir embora com Alice e meu pai.

"Aconteceu mais alguma coisa com a minha Rosalie?" Emmett perguntou assim que eles saíram do escritório.

"Aconteceu sim." Eles arregalaram os olhos. "Aconteceu que, se vocês me prometerem que vão se comportar e lembrarem que estão na clínica, acho que está na hora começar a sua lição de casa".

"Você acha mesmo?" Emmett perguntou.

"Tenho certeza. Rosalie está muito seca e o comprimido vaginal que coloquei nela vai obrigar que ela produza mais secreções. Se isso acontecer, o ardor e o desconforto não são tão grandes." Emmett olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Pode ficar descansado que eu sempre adorei fazer as lições de casa".

Concordei com eles e saí do meu escritório, dando-lhes privacidade. Falei para Juliet não deixar ninguém entrar, pois os dois estavam lá dentro. Ela sorriu e concordou, perguntando-me se eu retornaria a tempo das consultas da tarde e eu assegurei a ela que sim.

O resto do dia e da semana passou num piscar de olhos.

Quando percebemos, já era o dia de embarcarmos para o Brasil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_"Oi minhas amigas!_

_Fico muito contente e emocionada que a fic esteja a ser acompanhada por tanta gente!  
>Venho assim agradecer o apoio e incentivo que vocês dão à Ju e a mim!<em>

_Venho tambem desejar que o Pai Natal não se esqueça de nenhuma de vocês! Pelo menos o meu pedido foi feito e espero que seja atendido. Aquilo que desejei para todas vós, é que tenham muita saude, muita sorte e que a vida vos possa sempre colocar um sorriso!_

_Eu desejo que o ano 2012 não termine como os Maias o previram e que venha repleto de calma, paz e amor!_

_Para si minha amiga Ju, desejo que o seu sapatinho esteja recheado de alegria e amor. E que o ano 2012 fique preenchido por sucessos pessoais e profissionais!_

_Não a conheço pessoalmente, mas identifico-me imenso consigo! Daí a razão de lhe solicitar ajuda e colaboração nesta aventura louca que nasceu do meu unico neuronio! LOL_

_Obrigada por todo o carinho e compreensão !_

_FELIZ NATAL e EXCELENTE 2012 para todos nós!_

_Bjinhs_

_**Suzy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Depois das palavras da Suzy, acho que nem tenho muito o que dizer a mais. _

_Só que eu agradeço por vocês estarem aqui acompanhando e deixando reviews! E desejo que todas tenham um FELIZ NATAL e um 2012 repleto de realizações!_

_Hoje começa o meu "recesso de fim de ano" e só voltarei a postar em __**16 de janeiro**__._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Para quem acompanha **La Canzone della Bella Cigna**, não conseguimos traduzir o cap. a tempo, então ele só será postado depois do recesso... desculpem por isso!

E o cap. extra de **High Anxiety **e o último cap. de** Bedroom Confessions **eu postarei amanhã.


	34. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

_**Bella POV**_

Hoje era sábado, dia 2 de julho. Dentro de dois dias embarcaríamos para o Brasil.

No dia das nossas consultas, à hora de almoço quando nos reunimos, combinamos que este fim-de-semana seria passado na casa de Esme e Carlisle. Então aqui estamos nós dois a embalar nossas coisas para a viagem de quase um mês.

Edward faria aniversário em 20 de julho e eu tinha pedido ajuda à mulherada para escolhermos um presente para ele.

Esme disse-me que só o fato de eu estar na vida dele já era um grande presente. Alice propôs que eu anunciasse a data de casamento e, Rosalie sendo Rosalie, disse que o melhor presente seria uma noite quente e extravagante de muito sexo.

Não sei por que, mas as ideias delas deixaram-me entusiasmada e, sem comentar com elas, concordei na íntegra. Fiquei pensando em Rosalie e que ela poderia me ajudar a comprar o que eu tinha em mente. Eu sabia que sozinha não teria coragem para comprar aquilo que queria, então combinei com ela de na sexta-feira almoçarmos juntas para que ela pudesse me ajudar.

Portanto, ontem quando Edward saiu para trabalhar, eu também saí para preparar as suas surpresas. Fui a um ourives e comprei um relógio que eu sabia que Edward adorava. Mandei gravar a seguinte inscrição, _Para a vida que me dá vida_.

Lá também comprei uma aliança de noivado e mandei gravar a data que eu gostaria de me casar com ele. Dia 18 de Novembro de 2010. Elas ficariam prontas no início da tarde. Era quase 12hs quando Rosalie me ligou dizendo que já estava livre e se poderíamos nos encontrar no Lullabys Café. Concordei e, após dez minutos, estávamos petiscando alguma coisa.

Rosalie perguntou-me que tipo de presente eu tinha em mente para precisar da sua ajuda. Expliquei-lhe o que queria e ela adorou e deu-me os parabéns por ser criativa e ousada. Em seguida nos dirigimos para a loja que eu precisava e que Rosalie e Emmet já eram clientes.

A primeira coisa que ela pediu foi, caso Emmet fosse lá comprar alguma coisa, não comentar com ele que nós tínhamos estado lá, o que elas concordaram na hora. Podem acreditar, nós estávamos em um sexshop!

Eu tinha em mente comprar um corpete bem bonito com cinta-liga combinando. Lembrei-me também do prazer que tive quando Edward colocou o dedo na minha outra entrada e acabei comprando também um conjunto de plugs. Fiz um esforço enorme para não me lembrar de Aro, mas como Rosalie também levaria um conjunto para ela, ela assegurou-me que estes eram para iniciantes. E realmente cada vez que me lembro daquele que Aro me colocava, estes tinham as dimensões que iam desde a largura de uma caneta até a largura do gargalo de uma garrafa.

A senhora ainda nos explicou que antes de utilizar a última dimensão, deveríamos usar o primeiro cerca de cinco a seis dias, começando no primeiro dia por cerca de duas horas, depois aumentar para quatro horas e no sexto dia usar cerca de oito horas. Em seguida passar para o de dimensão superior e seguir as mesmas regras, até chegar ao último, mas sempre seguindo os mesmos horários. E tendo sempre o cuidado de utilizar bastante lubrificante. Então acabamos também comprando duas embalagens cada uma.

Quando saímos da loja, combinamos de hoje chamarmos os nossos homens para uma conversa em particular, mas de forma que ficássemos os quatro juntos e oferecermos aquele presente a eles. Rosalie precisava da minha ajuda porque, depois da primeira e única tentativa, Emmet não queria nem ouvir falar sobre sexo anal. Confesso que eu também estava extremamente nervosa e precisava da força de Rosalie, mas como se tratava de Edward, eu sabia que podia confiar nele de olhos fechados!

"Baby?" Ele tirou-me dos meus pensamento. "Está tudo bem com você? Você está tão quieta".

"Sim, amor." Parei de mexer nas minhas roupas. "Está tudo bem. Estou apenas nervosa com a viagem." Isso também era verdade.

"Do que é que você tem medo?" Ele também largou suas roupas e caminhou para mim, abraçando-me por trás.

"Apenas que são muitas horas de viagem." Falei enquanto descansava o meu corpo no seu. "Você sabe que eu nunca viajei de avião, será a primeira vez".

"Humm." Ele passou seu nariz pelo meu pescoço, acabando por beijar o ombro, o que me fez estremecer de desejo. "Então quer dizer que vou ter que distraí-la?"

"Acho que sim, amor." Levei uma mão para trás e puxei uma mecha do seu cabelo, provocando um gemido nele. Minha voz já saía rouca e minha respiração já estava alterada.

"Infelizmente o quarto do jatinho estará ocupado pela minha irmã." Suas mãos percorriam todas as partes mais sensíveis do meu corpo. "Mas o banheiro não!" Quando acabou de falar, ele deu uma mordiscada no meu pescoço, flexionou seus joelhos e encostou seu membro já bastante duro na minha bunda, provocando um grito de prazer da minha parte e um gemido da sua parte.

"Baby?" Enquanto falava, eu dobrei meu corpo para colocar as mãos em cima da cama. Afastei um pouco as minhas pernas e olhei para trás. Edward emitiu um rosnado. Suas mãos apertaram a minha cintura e sua pélvis roçou em mim. "Você quer começar a me distrair?"

"Porra, Isabella!" Suas mãos foram vigorosas quando puxaram minha roupa para baixo, deixando a minha intimidade à sua mercê. "Pode contar comigo para distraí-la." Ao mesmo tempo que falava, ele retirou sua boxer e levou uma mão ao meu sexo. "Sempre tão pronta para mim!"

"Para você, amor, apenas para você." Ele emitiu um silvo e senti seu membro começar a invadir meu sexo, provocando um gemido em nós. Quando Edward se enterrou todo, esperou alguns segundos antes de começar a se mexer de forma que meu sexo estivesse pronto para recebeê-lo.  
>"Hum, Edward." Gemi quando ele recomeçou a estocar. "Mais rápido, baby!" Lancei meus quadris contra ele.<p>

"Ah, Isabella!" Edward pegou uma mecha dos meus cabelos e puxou meu corpo contra o dele, nessa posição seu pau batia diretamente no meu ponto G, levando-me a uma série de orgasmos e provocando a perda de força nas minhas pernas. Ele enrolou seus braços na minha cintura para suportar o meu peso. Suas investidas eram duras e possessivas.

Nossos gemidos e o atrito dos nossos corpos eram os barulhos que emergiam no nosso quarto.

"Hum, Isabella." Edward deu mais algumas investidas e eu o senti derramar-se dentro de mim. Quando ele gozou, caiu de joelhos, nunca soltando o meu corpo, deixando-me sentada em seu colo.

"Baby?" Minha voz ainda saía cansada, mas fiquei preocupada que ele tivesse se machucado. "Você está bem?"

"Dê-me alguns segundos para recuperar." Ele pediu enquanto tentava acalmar sua respiração. "Vem cá, amor." Ele virou meu rosto para ele e começou a beijar-me intensamente, enquanto eu sentia seu membro sair do meu corpo.

Quando estávamos desconectados, ele deitou-me em cima do nosso tapete do quarto e acompanhou-me. Ficamos de frente um para o outro e ele começou a fazer carinho no meu rosto e cabelo.

"Você está bem, amor?" Olhei para os seus joelhos para ver se via alguns danos.

"Estou ótimo, baby!" Ele disse, olhando dentro dos meus olhos. "E você, está com dor ou ardor? Sei que fomos um pouco intensos." Levantei um dedo para ele enquanto mexia as minhas pernas. Eu já sabia que se ficasse com ardor quando mexesse as pernas o meu sexo também ficaria e eu sentiria desconforto.

"Estou mais que bem, amor." Nós dois sorrimos.

"Porra, baby." Ele falou ao mesmo tempo em que puxava minha cabeça para ele e me beijava. "A cada dia você me surpreende mais. Eu te amo tanto, amor".

"Eu também te amo muito, baby." Dei-lhe mais um beijinho. "E fico contente que você se surpreenda." Pensei na surpresa que tinha para ele. "Espero que goste de todas as surpresas que eu fizer para você".

"Amor." Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos. "Qualquer surpresa que venha de você será uma excelente surpresa que eu abraçarei com amor e carinho".

"Oh, Edward." Levei minha minha mão e coloquei por cima do seu coração. "Alguém já te disse que você era bom demais para ser verdadeiro?"

Ele nos rolou e ficou por cima de mim. "Você quer que eu te mostre novamente como sou real?" Ele beijou-me e roçou o seu já bem duro mastro em mim.

"Quero, amor." Falei entre os beijos. "Quero que você me mostre que somos reais".

Voltamos a nos amar no chão do nosso quarto. Acho que eu ficaria com dores nas costas, mas valeria a pena. Depois das nossas intensas atividades, tomamos um banho e retomamos o que estávamos a fazer. Quando Edward tinha terminado, ele disse que colocaria nossas malas no carro. Pedi para que a minha necessáire ficasse comigo.

Quando ele saiu de casa, corri para o nosso guarda-roupa, 0abri a gaveta e retirei os presentes que tinha para ele. Eu estava terminando de fechar a necessáire quando ele entrou e perguntou se eu estava pronta. Peguei a necessáire e saímos em direção à casa de Esme e Carlisle.

Chegando lá, reparamos que Emmet e Rosalie também tinham acabado de chegar. Nós nos cumprimentamos do lado de fora e quando Rosalie me abraçou, perguntou-me se eu tinha trazido as coisas e eu respondi que sim. Nós nos separamos e olhamos para os irmãos, que nos observavam com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Sorrimos uma para a outra e pedimos ao mesmo tempo que nos dessem as necessáires. O que os deixou ainda mais intrigados e nós demos uma gargalhada. Nós entramos e cumprimentamos todos.

Emmet e Edward tentaram pegar nossas necessáires dizendo que arrumariam nos quartos. Agradecemos, mas recusamos. Eu, além da surpresa de hoje, ainda tinha as surpresas para o aniversário de Edward.

Quando encontramos Esme sozinha, explicamos o que tínhamos dentro das necessáires surpresas para os nossos homens e que eles estavam desconfiados, por isso necessitávamos da sua ajuda para escondê-las até chegar a hora de surpreendê-los.

Esme disse que o melhor esconderijo era aquele que estava mais à vista e pediu licença dizendo que já regressava. Quando voltou ela nos deu dois cadeados e respectivas chaves. Colocamos os cadeados nas nossas necessáires e as deixamos em cima do sofá, deslocando-nos então para a cozinha, onde todos estavam.

Reparamos quando Emmet saiu dizendo que tinha de ir ao banheiro. Segundos depois ele enfiou a cabeça dentro da cozinha chamando o irmão. Eles saíram com um ar malandro. Alguns minutos depois voltaram e suas carrancas eram visíveis por todos.

Esme ainda perguntou se tinha acontecido alguma coisa e ambos responderam que nada havia acontecido e tudo estava mais que excelente. Óbvio que essa reação deixou o restante da família em alerta. Provocando um ataque de risos em mim, Rosalie e Esme.

"O que vocês estão escondendo?" Alice perguntou. "E por que até a minha mãe está envolvida e eu não sei de nada?"

"Nós contaremos a você, Alice." Respondi a ela. Emmet e Edward levantaram suas cabeças e aguçaram seus ouvidos. "Claro que não será aqui." Eles deram um suspiro de desagrado.

"Meninos?" Carlisle falou. "Vocês confiam em suas mulheres?"

"Claro que sim." Edward falou.

"Óbvio!" Emmet disse.

"Então deixem-nas em paz!" Carlisle sorriu e estendeu a mão para Esme, que ela prontamente pegou. "De vez em quando sua mãe também me deixava com a pulga atrás da orelha, mas eu aprendi, ao longo dos anos, que ela só queria o meu/nosso bem-estar. E nunca fiquei desiludido, ou decepcionado." Esme levantou-se e encostou os lábios aos de Carlisle, provocando uma salva de palmas e gritos de todos nós.

Depois do almoço os rapazes foram para a cozinha lavar e secar os pratos. Nós fomos para a sala e Alice pediu que contássemos logo o segredo.

"Alice, como você sabe, seu irmão fará anoversário enquanto estivermos no Brasil." Ela concordou. "Por isso decidi adquirir ao presente dele aqui e levá-lo comigo".

"Ok, e qual é o presente?"

"Acabei seguindo o seu conselho e comprei-lhe uma aliança com a data que pretendo me casar com ele".

"Oh, Bella." Esme levantou-se e abraçou-me. "Que excelente ideia!"

"E para quando será o casamento? Espero já estar com a minha menina nos braços".

"Escolhi dia 18 de novembro".

"Posso saber por que?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Claro! No dia 18 de novembro faz exatamente nove meses que conheci Edward!" Eu estava muito feliz, mas lembrei-me de tudo aquilo que passei e tudo o que passamos e devo ter feito algumas feições menos agradáveis, porque Esme apertou-me mais um pouco.

"Não pense no passado, querida." Ela beijou-me a testa. "Pense no futuro e em todas as coisas maravilhosas que ele trará para você!"

"Eu vou querer organizar tudo!" Alice disse decidida.

"Eu também quero participar ativamente." Rosalie falou com convicção.

"E eu vestarei lá como uma mãe deve estar acompanhando sua filha em um dos dias mais importantes da sua vida." Uma lágrima caiu das nossas faces.

"E eu adorarei tê-la como minha mãe e conselheira." Limpei minhas lágrimas. "Você acha que se eu pedir para Carlisle me acompanhar no altar, ele aceitará?"

"Oh, Bella!" Esme quase me esmagou com o seu abraço de urso. "Ele se sentirá muito honrado e orgulhoso!"

Alice abraçou-me com a sua enorme barriga. Rosalie e Esme juntaram-se ao abraço.

"O que está acontecendo?" Edward acelerou o passo quando deu a volta ao sofá e ajoelhou-se à minha frente. "Você está bem, baby?"

"Ela está bem, querido." Esme falou, mas enquanto ele não ouviu a minha voz, suas feições não suavizaram.

"Está tudo bem, amor." Apertei suas mãos nas minhas. "Apenas hormônios femininos que, quando se juntam, dão um verdadeiro espetáculo".

Quando acabei de falar todas nós começamos a sorrir.

"Bom." Esme falou. "Vamos para o quintal beber alguma coisa aproveitando este sol maravilhoso que temos e para combinarmos o que faremos no Brasil enquanto os homens estiverem no congresso?"

"Excelente ideia, mãe." Alice falou.

Todos nos levantamos e fomos para o quintal.

Algumas horas haviam se passado quando Rosalie me perguntou se eu podia acompanhá-la ao seu quarto. Como já sabia o que ela tinha em mente, concordei e levantei-me da espreguiçadeira, dando um beijo em Edward. Quando chegamos à sala, abrimos as necessáires e retiramos os presentes que tínhamos para eles.

Rosalie pediu-me que fosse chamá-los enquanto ela se dirigia para a biblioteca. Concordei e saí para o quintal à caça dos nossos homens. Meu coração quase saía pela boca devido ao nervosismo que eu sentia. Respirei fundo e tentei falar calmamente.

"Emmet?" Ele olhou para mim. "Amor?" Ele já estava olhando para mim. "Vocês podem vir comigo, por favor?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella?" Alice perguntou.

"Não, nada de mais. Apenas uma conversinha que eu e Rosalie queremos ter com esses dois." Falei como se eles estivessem em apuros.

"Eu não fiz nada." Emmet levantou as mãos para o ar, provocando um riso geral.

"Vamos lá, amor." Edward levantou-se e colocou-se à minha frente. "Seja lá o que eu tenha feito, compensarei a você." Quando acabou de falar, ele me beijou. Todos os outros emitiram um som de torcida.

Eles me acompanharam para a biblioteca. Rosalie estava em pé de braços cruzados à nossa espera. Nossos presentes estavam em cima da mesa.

Fiz sinal para que eles sentassem no sofá e tranquei a porta.

Fiquei preocupada que alguém viesse atrás de nós e ouvisse a conversa., mas depois do último incidente, achava que nenhum deles se arriscaria.

Edward e Emmet olhavam para nós com cara de preocupação, mas quando viram que nos deslocamos para a mesa e pegamos os embrulhos, suas feições suavizaram.

"Emmet." Rosalie estava um pouco nervosa, mas sua voz saía decidida. "Eu gostaria de te dar este presente que não é somente para você, mas para nós. Eu adoraria que você tivesse a mente aberta e, por favor, não recuse este meu pedido".

Emmet não disse nenhuma palavra, mas assentiu.

"Eu agradeceria se você abrisse apenas quando Bella entregar o seu presente a Edward." Ela falou enquanto entregava o presente a ele e voltava para o meu lado. Emmet colocou o presente no seu colo e olhou para Rosalie intrigado.

"Edward." Eu estava nervosa e minha voz também saía nervosa. "Eu gostaria de te dar este presente que, assim como Rosalie disse, não é apenas para você, mas para nós".

"Vou pedir o favor de desculparem o meu nervosismo." Ele sorriu, mais para me encorajar. "Quero que você saiba que estou nervosa não por causa do que preparei para nós, mas por causa de algumas coisas que, quando você abrir, compreenderá." Fui até ele e entreguei-lhe o pacote. Ele também colocou no seu colo e ficou olhando para mim. Recuei e coloquei-me ao lado de Rosalie.

"Amor, este presente é a iniciação para um dos meus presentes no seu aniversário." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Olhei para Rosalie e ela acenou.

"Podem abrir!" Rosalie disse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam dos presentes e desse "mistério"? Como será que Edward e Emmett reagirão quando abrirem?_

_Bem, meu "cronograma" de postagens era pra ter retornado ontem, mas, ao contrário do que imaginei, eu não consegui adiantar absolutamente NADA durante as minhas férias, principalmente pq eu tive que mudar de local de trabalho e fiquei duas semanas sem um computador disponível pra mim, na verdade, recebi um computador hoje e só agora conseguirei traduzir "escondida" quando não tiver trabalho pra fazer. Sei que vc´s estão ansiosas por caps. nas fics, mas peço apenas mais um pouquinho de paciência pra eu conseguir reorganizar a minha vida aqui e vou postando os caps. assim que terminar de traduzi-los, prometo!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

_**Edward POV**_

"Podem abrir!" Rosalie falou.

Olhei para Bella e suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas. Comecei a desembrulhar, mas nunca tirei os olhos dela, quando ouvi a voz do meu irmão.

"Puta merda, Rosalie!" Ele deu um pulo do seu lugar e dirigiu-se à sua mulher. "Tem certeza, amor?"

"Hum-hum." Ela falou manhosa. "Você concorda?" Sua voz saía duvidosa.

"Amor!" Ele a abraçou e beijou. "Se é isso que você quer, eu teria de ser muito otário para não te dar tudo aquilo que você quer".

Eu ainda não tinha visto qual era o presente do meu irmão, mas, aparentemente, ela preparou uma boa surpresa para ele. E pelas reações deles, acho que desconfio o que seja. No meio de toda a confusão, parei de abrir o meu presente e fiquei olhando para Bella. Ela sorriu com a reação de Emmett, olhou para mim e caminhou até mim.

"Abra, amor." Sua voz não conseguia esconder seu nervosismo. "Se você não quiser usar..." Seus olhos picaram com algumas lágrimas, "Eu compreenderei." Eu não precisava abrir o presente, agora eu tinha certeza do que seria.

"Vai, mano." Emmettt falou bastante entusiasmado, mas eu não tirei os olhos da minha Bella. "Sua caixa é das mesmas dimensões da minha. Certamente o presente é igual." Eu sabia que era.

Levei uma mão ao rosto dela e enxuguei uma lágrima que caiu.

"Vocês poderiam nos dar licença?" Pedi para Emmett e Rosalie.

"Bella?" Rosalie perguntou. Eu gostei de ver a minha cunhada preocupada com a minha mulher, mas eu cuidaria dela.

"Está tudo bem." Bella falou, mas não tirou seus olhos dos meus.

Ouvi Emmett e Rosalie saírem.

"Só um momento, amor." Eu disse. Levantei-me e fui trancar a porta da biblioteca.

"Edward?" Sua voz estava triste enquanto olhava para o embrulho em cima do sofá. "Devo tê-lo interpretado mal…"

"Amor, olhe para mim." Ajoelhei-me aos seu pés e peguei suas mãos. "Eu ainda não abri o meu presente, mas eu sei o que está lá dentro".

"Sabe?"

"Tenho 99% de certeza, mas antes de abri-lo e conversar sobre ele," ela baixou os olhos para as nossas mãos e uma lágrima caiu nelas, "eu gostaria de saber o que você acha que me interpretou mal?"

"Eu me lembro perfeitamente de você me dizer aqui nesta sala que considerava que tinha sido o meu primeiro," ela levantou os olhos e olhou dentro dos meus olhos, "e que você queria ser o meu primeiro em tudo".

"Você concluiu o 1% que faltava." Falei com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Edward, mas se você mudar de ideia, ou se..." Cortei-lhe a palavra quando coloquei um beijo em sua boca.

"Bella." Falei com o meu rosto quase encostado ao dela. "Eu quero muito. Eu adoro sexo anal, mas eu quero que você queira por você, e não por mim." Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas eu não deixei. "Eu me lembro muito bem no meu consultório, quando introduzi o dedo o seu orgasmo foi mais intenso." Ela sorriu um pouco e corou bastante. "Mas foi um dedo, amor. Eu quero que você tenha noção que pelo menos as primeiras vezes serão um pouco dolorosas".

"Como eram com Aro?" Ela falou assustada, e suas lágrimas caíam descontroladas.

"Não, amor." Coloquei minhas mãos no seu rosto e limpei as lágrimas. "Nunca serão assim!" Falei com segurança, além da revolta que senti quando me lembrei das coisas hediondas que aquele animal lhe fez. Ela olhou-me intrigada.

"Deixe-me mostrar uma coisa." Ela assentiu. Dei-lhe um beijo e dirigi-me para o meu presente. Acabei de desembrulhar e retirei os plugs. Reparei que junto havia duas embalagens de lubrificante e sorri. "Amor, curve o seu dedo indicador e prenda-o com o polegar." Ela fez como lhe pedi. "Agora relaxe os dedos e deixe-me enfiar este plug mais fininho. Agora permaneça com os dedos assim, mas faça mais um pouco de pressão nos dedos." Ela fez como lhe pedi. "Agora prenda com alguma força os seus dedos e deixe-me enfiar o último plug." Ela olhou para a pressão que eu fazia para que o plug entrasse.

"Será assim tão difícil?" Olhei para ela e balancei a cabeça.

"Não, amor." Eu a tranquilizei. "Será mais fácil porque eu vou excitá-la, teremos a ajuda do lubrificante e vamos começar pelo menor durante alguns dias." Seu sorriso aumentou e ela olhou-me com tanto amor e confiança que tive vontade de deitá-la ali, tomá-la nos meus braços e enfiar-lhe o primeiro Plug. Mas primeiro eu precisava alertá-la para a última coisa.

"Baby? Enrole seus dedos ao redor do plug mais grosso." Ela fez como pedi. "Agora relaxe um pouco os dedos para que ele possa sair com alguma facilidade." Ela assim o fez. Retirei o plug e pedi-lhe para ficar com aquele diâmetro. Levantei-me e puxei minhas calças e boxer para baixo, eu já estava com uma ereção visível.

"Agora, amor." Peguei na sua outra mãozinha e a levei ao meu membro. "Enrole seus dedos ao redor do meu pau." Conforme ela me tocou, ele ficou ainda mais ereto, aumentando de tamanho e de diâmetro. "Compare, baby".

Ela levantou a outra mão e colocou à frente da que tinha a medida do meu eixo, deixando-a de boca aberta de espanto.

"Não vai entrar, Edward." Ela falou assustada. Eu me abaixei e entrelacei minhas mãos nas suas.

"Amor, entrar vai sim, mas aí é que vai provocar alguma dor e desconforto em você. É verdade que você usará o conjunto dos plugs durante algum tempo e ficará mais preparada para receber o meu pau." Ela olhou-me curiosa. "Mas preciso que você entenda que durante as primeiras vezes e nos primeiros segundos, será um pouco desconfortável. Mas eu também garanto a você que farei tudo para deixá-la calma, relaxada, excitada e implorando por ele." Apontei para o meu pênis. Ela olhou-me durante alguns segundos e levou suas mãos ao meu cabelo.

"Você está mesmo preocupado comigo, sua única preocupação é o meu bem-estar." Ela falou orgulhosa.

"Como eu disse a você, amor, eu adoro sexo anal, mas eu quero que você queira por você e que tenha noção de tudo aquilo que o seu corpo passará. E quero te garantir que da minha parte você terá todo o amor e respeito que você e o seu corpo merecem".

"Eu quero, amor." Ela falou e ajoelhou-se à minha frente. "E quero começar agora." Meu sorriso aumentou. "Eu quero ser capaz de dar-lhe esse presente no seu aniversário".

"Amor." Eu disse, olhando-a nos olhos. "O maior presente que você pode me dar é estar na minha vida para sempre".

"Esse é outro presente, baby." Eu ia perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas ela calou-me quando puxou meu rosto para o seu e iniciou um beijo cheio de amor e tesão e levou uma das suas mãos ao meu membro e começou a acariciá-lo.

_**Bella POV**_

Era impossível amar mais este homem do que eu já o amava! Comecei o beijo e Edward o aprofundou. A confiança que eu tinha nele ficou ainda mais forte depois de todo o cuidado que ele teve para me explicar todas as mudanças que o meu corpo passaria para ficar pronto para o seu membro. Amei o fato dele me explicar que, por mais cuidado, respeito e carinho que ele me tratasse, nas primeiras vezes e durante os primeiros segundos seria um pouco desconfortável e doloroso, mas eu tinha plena confiança nele para que o mal estar fosse facilmente substituído por desejo e paixão. Edward interrompeu o beijo e fixou seus olhos nos meus.

"Obrigado, amor! Obrigado por me amar e confiar tanto em mim!"

"Obrigada também por me amar e ser tão carinhoso e gentil".

"Ah, mas agora eu não serei nada gentil, Isabella, eu a quero de quatro".

Coloquei-me na posição que ele pediu e o ouvi mexer em alguma coisa. Levantei a cabeça e vi ele abriu o lubrificante e pegoi o menor plug. Ele passou o lubrificante por todo o plug e levou um pouco aos seus dedos. Minha excitação e meu medo estavam de mãos dadas.

"Preciso que você relaxe, amor." Ele falou baixinho e com a voz rouca.

Edward levou um dedo ao meu clitóris e começou a acariciá-lo, quando ele viu que eu estava bastante excitada, colocou seu pau dentro de mim e começou a estocar. Fizemos amor durante um bom tempo e em várias posições. Pensei que Edward tinha me pedido para ficar de quatro por ser mais fácil introduzir o plug, mas pelo vistos era apenas para me distrair. Eu estava montada nele e já tinha gozado alguma vezes.

"Amor." Ele falou com a voz rouca e cansada. "Você consegue gozar mais uma vez? Por mim?" Ele levou o dedo ao meu clitóris e o apertou de forma a provocar mais um orgasmo.

Senti o pau dele crescer dentro de mim enquanto eu gozava. Ele urrou e puxou meu corpo de forma a ficar completamente em cima do seu. Eu ainda estava curtindo o meu orgasmo quando Edward beijou-me.

"Eu te amo muito, Bella." Eu ia responder quando senti uma coisa gelada na minha outra entrada. "Relaxe, amor." Ele falou. "Olhe para mim, baby, olha dentro dos meus olhos".

"Edward!" Eu ia dizer que estava pronta, mas ele nos sentou e colocou sua mão entre nós e brincou com o meu clitóris.

"Não desvie dos meus olhos, baby". Fiz o que ele pediu e senti aquela coisa gelada fazer o caminho pela minha outra entrada. "Bom, amor." Ele falou orgulhoso. "Você consegui, linda!" Ele continuou brincando com o meu clitóris e beijou-me com bastante ferocidade. Foi assim que mais uma vez ele abandonou o meu corpo, provocando um gemido em nós.

"Você consegue ficar de pé?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

Apoiei-me no sofá e comecei a levantar. Se me perguntarem se doía, doía pra caralho! Muito! Mas tentei não fazer caretas para que Edward não ficasse preocupado.

"Imagino que esteja sendo um pouco desconfortável, amor." Olhei para ele e o interroguei com meus olhos. "Deixe que eu te ajudo a se vestir".

"Como?..."

"Fácil, baby." Ele vestiu-me com a minha calcinha e calças. "Seus olhos não mentem." Ele continuou a vestir-me com o sutiã e camiseta. "Por volta de duas horas vamos retirar esse plug e só voltará a colocá-lo amanhã. No entanto, se você se sentir desconfortável, nós o retiramos antes." Ele olhou-me sério. "Estamos entendidos?"

"Hum-hum." Não consegui dizer mais nada.

"Baby?" Ele deu-me um beijinho e acariciou meu rosto. "Você consegue sentar?" Olhei para ele e perguntei-me se ele estava louco. "Só para as aparências, amor, ou você vai querer ficar as duas horas em pé?" Percebi onde ele queria chegar. "Eu ajudo você." Ele sentou-se e puxou o meu corpo contra si, fazendo com que me sentasse no seu colo.

Quando me sentei fiquei super admirada! Não me interpretem mal, era um pouco incômodo, mas ao mesmo tempo deixou o meu corpo aceso.

"Você está bem, amor?" Parecia que ele estava adivinhando como eu me sentia. Ele encostou sua boca ao meu ouvido e sussurrou. "Você está excitada, não é?"

"Como você sabia?" Perguntei admirada.

"Quando praticado com amor, desejo e cautela, o sexo anal é mais libertador para a mulher do que para o homem".

"Adoro que você seja um entendido." Virei-me e o beijei. "E que tenha todos esses sentimentos por mim".

"Estes e outros ainda mais arrebatadores." Ele pegou meu rosto e beijou-me com tanto amor e desejo que não consegui evitar o gemido. Estávamos nos beijando ardentemente quando bateram à porta.

"_Edward? Bella?" _Era Rosalie. _"Está tudo bem aí dentro?"_

Levantei-me com certa cautela e Edward dirigiu-se à porta para destrancá-la e abri-la.

"Desculpem., mas vocês estão aí há tanto tempo e quando saí o clima não estava muito calmo." Ela disse.

"Está tudo bem, Rosalie." Edward respondeu enquanto se dirigia até mim. Ele pegou seu presente e voltou a colocar dentro do saco, depois pegou na minha mão e sussurrou-me. "Você tem que tentar andar normalmente." Ele deu-me um beijinho e puxou-me contra o seu corpo.

"Edward." Falei aflita. Ele voltou-se para mim e olhou-me dentro dos olhos, em seguida emitiu uma gargalhada.

"Está tudo bem?" Rosalie perguntou. Edward respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Você já o colocou, Rosalie?"

"Sim!" A voz dela saía prazerosa.

"Então, você se importa de explicar à sua amiga como está se sentindo?" Ele falava com um sorriso nos lábios, sem nunca largar os meus olhos.

"Por quê?" Emmett perguntou. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem, baby?" Rosalie não teve tempo de explicar.

"Tudo bem, eu explico." Sua voz saía rouca enquanto ele aproximava o seu corpo do meu. "Vocês estão um pouco incomodadas, mas cada vez que se mexem, sentem como se estivessem à beira de um orgasmo." Ele é mesmo bom. "Mas não é suficiente para dar-lhes a libertação." Suas mãos tomaram caminhos diferentes, uma à frente e outra atrás. "Agora, se eu fizer isto." Ele pressionou um pouco o plug e apertou o clítoris por cima da minha roupa ao mesmo tempo.

"Ahhhhh!" Meu corpo ficou mole nos seus braços. O orgasmo que senti foi tão arrebatador que durante uns segundos Edward teve de me segurar.

"Também quero!" Rosalie falou. Quando me lembrei que eles estavam na biblioteca conosco, enfiei meu rosto no peito de Edward para me esconder. Ele sorriu, colocou um dedo debaixo do meu queixo e levantou meu rosto e olhou dentro dos meus olhos e beijou-me.

"Está se sentindo melhor, baby? Mais aliviada?"

"Hum-hum." Não consegui dizer mais nada, eu ainda curtia o meu orgasmo.

Edward colocou uma mão por cima do meu ombro e nos encaminhou para fora da biblioteca. Ele parou ao lado do irmão e sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido. Tínhamos dado poucos passos quando ouvimos:

"Porra, Emmett! Ah... Tão bom".

Sorrimos um para o outro e nos beijamos. Edward levou-me para o quintal, onde estava o resto da família. Ele ajudou-me a deitar na espreguiçadeira, deu-me um beijo e disse que iria ao quarto deixar o presente. Enquanto esperei por ele, pensei no homem bom e selvagem, carinhoso e arrebatador, amoroso e dominante que Edward era.

Quando ele regressou, deitou-se na espreguiçadeira ao lado da minha, agarrando a minha mão. Rosalie e Emmett também já tinham se juntado a nós. Passado um bom bocado de conversas e risadas, Edward levantou-se e puxou minhas mãos para ele, fazendo-me também ficar em pé. Ele olhou para Emmett e acenou com a cabeça. Ele pediu licença ao resto da sua família dizendo que tomaríamos banho antes do jantar e nos encaminhou para o interior da casa. Quando chegamos às escadas, ele pegou-me em estilo de noiva e levou-me para o nosso quarto. Ouvimos passos e olhamos para trás antes de entrarmos, Emmett também vinha com Rosalie no seu colo. Sorrimos uns para outros e entramos.

Lá dentro, ele dirigiu-se para o banheiro e encheu a banheira. Quando tudo estava pronto, ele voltou ao quarto e começou a despir-me calmamente e quando uma parte do meu corpo aparecia sem roupa, ele a beijava com devoção.

Assim que fiquei completamente nua, ele deitou-me na cama e começou a beijar minha intimidade. Senti o orgasmo começar a formar-se no meu baixo ventre e, nessa altura, Edward levou a outra mão ao plug. Quando ele fez o mesmo que fez na biblioteca, gozei com uma intensidade profunda. E foi também nessa altura que senti o plug abandonar o meu corpo. Edward pegou meu corpo mole e colocou-me na banheira, entrando em seguida e sentando-se atrás do meu corpo.

"Você sente algum desconforto, amor?"

"Não." Falei com honestidade. "Sinto-me bastante bem".

"Fico contente." Ele beijou meu ombro.

"Amanhã colocamos novamente, mas por mais tempo?" Perguntei um pouco envergonhada.

"Sim, amor." Seus dedos passeavam pelos meus braços, roçando de vez em quando pelos meus seios. "Amanhã será cerca de quatro a cinco horas".

"Obrigada, amor".

"Por?" Ele estava curioso.

"Por ser quem você é! Por ser tão carinhoso e safado ao mesmo tempo." Ele sorriu. "Por ser tão amável e bondoso e arrebatador e encantador e…" Ele puxou meu rosto para ele e beijou-me.

"Sou assim apenas com você! Você me faz sentir assim".

"Eu te amo. Muito!" Falei olhando em seus olhos para que ele visse toda a verdade neles.

"Eu também te amo muito, baby".

_**Edward POV**_

Acordei sozinho na cama. Levantei-me e dirigi-me ao banheiro. Bella não estava lá. Fiz a higiene matinal, vesti-me e desci para procurar por ela. Quando cheguei ao final das escadas, comecei a ouvir murmúrios e risadas, mas uma que chamou a atenção.

Então Bella estava na cozinha com o resto da família. Entrei na cozinha sorrateiramente, Bella estava de costas e não percebeu meu movimento. Ela estava preparando um lanche e conversava animada com Alice e minha mãe. Rosalie reparou em mim, mas fiz-lhe sinal para que não me denunciasse. Foi quando Emmett olhou para mim com cara de safado e olhou para Bella em seguida. Não sei o que passava em sua cabeça, mas alguma coisa me dizia que ou eu ou ela não gostaríamos do final. Eu ia abrir a boca para dizer bom dia, quando ele se adiantou.

"Então, Bellinha?" Ela levantou a cabeça para ele. "Se eu te pedisse para descrever o meu irmão em três palavras, quais seriam?" Hum. Seria melhor ficar calado e ver onde isto ia dar...

"Bondoso, generoso e carinhoso." Ela respondeu prontamente.

"E..." Rosalie interveio. "Não existem mais atributos no meu cunhado?" Se eu conseguisse ver o rosto dela, certamente estaria muito vermelho.

"Eu poderia dar a você milhares de atributos, Rosalie." Esta é a minha garota.

Minha mãe e irmã levantaram suas cabeças e me viram encostado ao batente da porta. Meu pai e Jasper também perceberam a minha presença, mas não pararam seus afazeres para não chamarem atenção para mim.

"Então," Rosalie continuou, "dê-me mais três atributos do meu cunhado".

"Mais três?" Ela perguntou. "Altruísta, charmoso e encantador." Você é que é encantadora, baby".

Olhei nos olhos de Emmett e fiquei assustado com o que vi, ele colocaria Bella em uma boa encrenca.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Ela engoliu em seco. "Pedimos que você descrevesse o meu irmão e você apenas usou atributos que definem um gay?" Arregalei meus olhos para ele. Minha irmã, mãe e pai emitiram uma gargalhada. Rosalie concordou com a cabeça.

"O que vocês querem que eu diga?" Sua voz estava um pouco assustada.

Acho que a intervenção da minha mãe ajudou um pouco para que ela se libertasse.

"Querida." Minha mãe pegou nas suas mãozinhas. "O que eu acho que Emmett e Rosalie querem é que você seja um pouco mais criativa".

"Isso mesmo." Emmett falou e Rosalie concordou.

"Criativa, hein?" Bella falou. Não sei quais feições ela fez, mas meu irmão brincou com ela.

"Isso mesmo, Bella." Fiquei olhando para ele. "Você está tão corada que são esses os atributos que eu quero que você fale".

Meu pau deu sinal de vida na hora. Minha menina deveria estar pensando em nós.

"Emmett." Ela levantou-se. "Não faço ideia do que você está falando, mas sei por que você está fazendo este interrogatório".

"Sabe?" Ele ficou admirado.

"Hum-hum." Porra! Bella sabia que eu estava aqui. Ela só usava essa expressão comigo. "Sabe, Emmett, seu irmão possui um cheiro muito característico." Ela virou-se e caminhou para mim. Sorri para ela e também caminhei ao seu encontro. Nós nos abraçamos e ela colocou-se nas pontas dos pés para alcançar o meu ouvido e sussurrar, "E o magnetismo do seu corpo informa o meu da sua presença".

Não consegui evitar emitir um gemido e emaranhei uma mão nos seus cabelos, apertando-os e colando meus lábios aos seus. Pressionei a outra mão na parte inferior das suas costas e rocei a minha ereção nela, fazendo-a puxar meus cabelos e causando o começo do descontrole por nossa parte se não fossem os assobios e urras que vinham da família.

Desgrudamos os lábios e olhamos um para o outro. Suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas que não consegui evitar a gargalhada que saiu. Ela bateu-me no braço, mas sorriu ao mesmo tempo. Depositei um beijo na sua testa e voltamos para a mesa, onde todos estavam tomar o café da manhã.

"Bom dia, família." Eu disse, com Bella enrolada nos meus braços.

"Bom dia, filho." Minha mãe levantou-se e depositou um beijo no meu rosto. Abaixei-me um pouco para que ela não se esticasse tanto.

"Dormiu bem, meu filho?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Oi, mano." Alice disse.

Depois de cumprimentar todos, nos sentamos para comer. Falamos sobre banalidades e combinamos a hora que sairíamos. Como o congresso começaria amanhã, mas meu pai era o orador principal, antecipamos a viagem para hoje. Então logo após o almoço embarcaríamos para o Brasil, mas eu tinha uma compra a fazer antes de irmos embora. E Emmett também. Por isso ontem nós combinamos que, assim que terminássemos o café da manhã, sairíamos para comprar o que precisávamos. Nós levantamos da mesa e puxei Bella para os meus braços.

"Amor?" Ela olhou-me com aqueles lindos orbes castanhos. "Eu e Emmett precisamos sair por uns minutos." Eu tinha acabado de falar quando ouvimos.

"Emmett Cullen, onde diabos você e seu irmão precisam ir?"

"Ursinha!" Ele envolveu a cintura dela com os braços. "Nós precisamos comprar umas coisas de última hora".

"Que coisas?" Ela se desenroscou do abraço dele e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Era nestas pequenas coisas que minha Bella era diferente de todas as outras mulheres. Ela poderia ter-se unido à Rosalie e também me perguntar o que nós precisávamos comprar, mas não, ela permaneceu envolta nos meus braços, mostrando confiança por mim e respeito pelas minhas decisões.

Enquanto Emmett tentava convencer Rosalie que tínhamos que sair, não pude me controlar e virei o corpo de Bella de costas para mim, pressionando a minha pélvis contra as suas costas. Desviei seu cabelo e depositei beijos molhados no seu pescoço e clavícula. Ela relaxou seu corpo contra mim e colocou a cabeça para o lado, entregando-se completamente.

"Eu te amo muito, baby." Falei enquanto minhas mãos apertavam seus quadris.

"Eu te amo muito, Edward." Ela respondeu enquanto se esfregava contra mim.

"Vamos então, mano?" Emmett quebrou o nosso momento, deixando-me com vontade de ter raios laser nos olhos para atingi-lo.

"até breve, amor." Depositei um beijo nos seus lábios.

"Até, baby".

Saí de casa com o meu irmão e entramos no meu Volvo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam de todo esse lance do plug? E o que será que Emmett e Edward estãoa aprontando?_

_Sei que vocês estão ansiosas pelos posts, mas eu realmente estou numa confusão danada aqui com o meu trabalho e por isso não consegui postar ontem, mas amanhã haverá cap. normalmente. E, para quem está deixando reviews "desesperadas" nas outras fics, amanhã eu postarei um cap. de **Edward Cullen, Dick for Hire**, a fic nova que estreei no domingo, e no sábado haverá cap. de **Days Like This**, portanto, não adianta ficar desesperada antes pq só postarei no dia programado para cada fic..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella, bem que você podia ter me ajudado, não?" Rosalie falou um pouco alterada.

"Ajudar como, Rosalie?" Eu disse. "Eles precisavam comprar alguma coisa, provavelmente algo que eles precisarão enquanto estivermos no Brasil".

"Oh, meu Deus, Bella!" Olhei para ela assustada. "Venha comigo, rápido!"

"Rosalie?" Ela pegou a bolsa com uma mão e com a outra o meu braço, despedindo-se do resto da família.

"Bella?" Ela falou já dentro do carro. "Estive pesquisando sobre sexo anal e li que se nós tivermos um vibrador não será desconfortável".

"E?" Eu a encarei enquanto ela arrancava em alta velocidade com o seu Porshe.

"Bella!" Ela repreendeu-me como se eu tivesse cinco anos. "No Brasil nós não vamos conseguir comprar".

"Por quê? No Brasil não existem sex-shops?"

"Claro que existe, mas você sabe falar a língua deles para explicar o que quer?"

"Não, eu nào sei falar a língua deles, mas imagino que se nós formos à seção que queremos, basta escolher e pagar".

"Você tem razão nesse ponto." Ela dirigia em alta velocidade. "Mas aqui nesta loja elas já me conhecem e podem nos aconselhar".

"Ok, vendo assim, você tem razão, Rosalie." Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

Chegamos ao estacionamento e quando íamos sair, puxei Rosalie por um braço, obrigando-a a sentar-se novamente.

"Ai, Bella!" Ela disse zangada. "Você está louca?"

"Olhe em frente." Apontei e ela viu o mesmo que eu.

"É o carro de Edward! E Emmett está com ele".

"Ele está triste, Rosalie." Olhei para a expressão de Edward e ele estava com o rosto carregado como se estivesse chorando. Subitamente, suas feições mudaram e ele deu uma gargalhada. Minhas feições suavizaram automaticamente, obrigando meus lábios a contorcerem-se em um sorriso. Depois ouvimos uma gargalhada tão conhecida que nos obrigou a encarar uma à outra e também gargalharmos.

"Para onde eles estão indo?" Ela perguntou. "Oh! Porra! Eles vão à mesma loja que nós".

"Então, amiga." Eu disse a ela calmamente. "Vamos esperar que eles saiam e então entramos, compramos e saímos".

Ela sorriu e concordou comigo. Encostei minha cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos.

"Epa." Ela falou com ar brincalhão. "Há casais de certa idade que também gostam de algumas brincadeirinhas!"

"Rosalie." Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ela. "Não me diga que quando você for mais velha deixará de ser como é?"

"Nunca!" Ela sorriu. "Eu e meu Emmett seremos sempre loucos!"

"Isso eu já suspeitava…" Ela cortou-me a palvra.

"Olhe lá, Bella." Ela gargalhava. "Acho que a senhora ficou um pouco chocada".

Olhei para onde ela me pediu e senti que meu ar estava sendo arrancado.

"Bella?" Rosalie chocalhou-me. "Bella, o que está acontecendo?"

Não consegui evitar e as lágrimas caíram sem que eu percebesse.

"Bella, você está me assustando!" Ela falou em pânico. "Vou ligar para Edward!"

Levei minha mão com certa violência à sua, que já segurava o celular.

"NÃO, ROSALIE!" Gritei para ela em pânico.

"Bella, fale comigo! O que está acontecendo?"

"Aro e Rachel!" Minha voz saiu em um sussurro.

"PUTA QUE PARIU! Você está querendo me dizer que aquele casal ali... são eles?"

Acenei com a cabeça. Rosalie olhava-me assustada e preocupada. Acho que ela não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Foi quando me lembrei que ela era advogada e poderia ajudar-me. Se Jacob está pagando pelos seus erros para comigo, **eles** também devem pagar.

"Rosalie?" Ela olhou-me desconfiada. "Posso contar com os seus serviços?"

"Sempre, Bella, mas em que você está pensando?"

"Pense comigo, Rosalie." Falei o mais calma que consegui, já que eu tremia toda. "Se eles saíram da casa deles e vieram parar na cidade onde estou morando?" Ela cortou-me a palavra novamente.

"Eles estão seguindo você".

"Exatamente!"

"O que você quer que eu faça, amiga? Conte comigo".

"Obrigada, Rosalie." Eu disse sinceramente. "Primeiro, você tem algum contato na polícia?"

"Dê-me dois segundos." Ela pegou o celular e digitou um número. "Bom dia, Tenente Pattinson. Aqui é Rosalie Cullen. Peço desculpa por incomodá-lo em um domingo, mas preciso dos seus serviços." Ela esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa. "Voê pode, por favor, vir encontrar-me na Av. Lambert? Estou no estacionamento." Ela olhou para mim enquanto falava as próximas palavras. "Preciso de você para prender um casal devido a maus tratos e estupro prolongado de uma pessoa da minha família".

"Rosalie!" Seu nome saiu em meio ao choro. Ela apertou minha mão na sua tentando acalmar-me.

"Por favor, Tenente! Tem de ser rápido e silencioso." Ela esperou pela resposta dele, agradeceu e desligou. "Ele estará aqui em cinco minutos, minha querida".

"O-obrigada, Ro-Rosalie." Minha voz saía aos soluços. "Vo-você po-pode, por favor, li-ligar para Emmett? Oh, Deus, que dor, Rosalie." Ela enxugava minhas lágrimas que não cessavam. "Para que ele não saia da lo-loja com E-Edward?" Ela acenou e pegou novamente o celular.

"Emmett? Oi, amor." Ela tentava soar calma, mas sua voz também denunciava nervosismo. "Amor? Acalme-se, por favor. Eu estou bem, mas a nossa Bella precisa da nossa ajuda, mas não diga nada para Edward. Desconverse, Emmett!" Ele deve ter dito alguma coisa que a fez calar por alguns segundos. "Você pode, por favor, dirigir-se à porta da loja? Mas, por favor, venha sem que Edward te veja! Sim, Emmettt, ele pode ficar preocupado. Bem preocupado! Mas já liguei para o Tenente Pattinson e ele está vindo para cá." Mais uma vez ela esperou. "Sim, Emmett, é o meu carro que está no estacionamento. Você está vendo esse casal que está parado à porta?" Ela esperou que ele falasse alguma coisa e de repente ficou sem cor. "Emmett, essas coisas que estão aí são Aro e Rachel! Sim, Emmett, são esses filhos da puta! Por isso preciso que você fique dentro da loja com Edward, pelo menos até o Tenente chegar. Eu também, amor! Pode ficar tranquilo." Ela falou olhando para mim. "Ela sabe que você também a amas muito." Acenei enquanto limpava as lágrimas. "Ela também te ama muito. Até já, amor".

"O-obrigada, amiga".

"De nada!" Ela abraçou-me. "Vou ligar para Jasper vir para cá com Carlisle, quanto mais testemunhas, melhor!"

"N-não os en-envolva!" Pedi sem forças.

"Bella, você tem noção do amor e carinho que todos nós sentimos por você?" Eu concordei e os soluços não cessaram.

"Jasper? Oi, cunhado! Preciso que pegue Carlisle e venham para o endereço que vou te passar." Ele disse alguma coisa. "Não, Jasper, deixe Alice e Esme de fora! Cunhado, o assunto é de vida ou morte e eu preciso da sua ajuda. Ou melhor, Bella precisa da nossa ajuda. Ok, Jasper, você tem que vir à Av. Lambert, mas tem que ser em segundos. Estacione atrás do meu carro. Obrigada e até já".

Ela olhou para mim novamente e eu comecei a enxugar as lágrimas.

"Rosalie, você tem maquiagem com você?"

"Óbvio." Ela olhou-me com cautela.

"Empreste-me, Rosalie, por favor." Ela dirigiu-se à sua bolsa e entregou-me o estojo de maquiagem. Retoquei-me e penteei os cabelos. Eu estava acabando quando bateram na janela dela.

"Tenente!" Ela disse, alegre. "Obrigada por ter sido tão pontual".

"Drª. Cullen." Ele falou com nojo. "Você sabe que o que eu mais gosto é colocar esses merdas atrás das grades por anos." Ele suspirou. "Quem é a vitima e quem são os acusados?"

"A vitima é a minha cunhada." Ela apontou para mim e ele deu um aceno. "E os acusados são aqueles monte de merda que estão ali".

"Estou vendo, mas pelo que estou percebendo, a violação e maus tratos já aconteceram há algum tempo." Ele constatou.

"É verdade." Foi a primeira vez que falei. "Eu tinha por volta de 16 anos".

"Filhos da puta! Idiotas de merda! Fodedores do caralho!" Ele empalideceu um pouco. "Minhas senhoras, minhas mais humildes desculpas, mas estes merdas tiram-me do sério".

"Nós compreendemos, Tenente".

"Já percebi também por que querem a minha ajuda".

"Sim." Eu disse. "Vou obrigá-los a confessar o que me fizeram e, com tantas testemunhas, entre elas uma advogada e um Tenente, acho que eles não sairão impunes".

"Por mim, garanto que eles vão apodrecer na cadeia!" Rosalie falou.

"Pode também contar com o meu apoio." O Tenente falou. "Deixe-me apenas ir ao carro e vou buscar um gravador que levará com você".

"Mas conversas gravadas não servem de prova." Rosalie falou.

"É verdade, Drª. Cullen." O sorriso dele aumentou. "Mas a sua cunhada levará também o celular ligado e nós ouviremos tudo. Com a prova testemunhal e a prova gravada eles vão se dar muito mal".

"Obrigada, Tenente." Falei agradecida.

"Dêem-me dois segundos".

Estávamos à espera que o Tenente voltasse e as portas traseiras do carro de Rosalie se abriram. Jasper e Carlisle entraram e não estavam nada contentes.

"Muito bem, meninas, o que está acontecendo?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Aro e Rachel." Eu disse, enquanto apontava para eles.

"Oh, porra!" Jasper disse.

"Bella? Como você está, minha filha?" Carlisle sempre preocupado como um pai.

"Há mais." Rosalie falou antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Ela olhou para mim, pegou nas minhas mãos e começou a fazer carinho nelas. Percebi que aí tinha coisa. "Falei com Emmett, pois ele e Edward estão dentro da sex-shop, e ele disse-me que aquela mulher dirigiu-se a Edward." Suas últimas palavras foram proferidas quase em sussurro e com dor.

"NÃO! NÃO! O meu Edward não!" Levei as mãos à minha barriga e encolhi-me toda. "Eles podem fazer o que quiserem comigo, mas com o meu Edward não." As lágrimas misturavam-se às palavras.

"Bella, calma! Querida, acalme-se!" Carlisle puxou o meu corpo inerte para o seu e tentou acalmar-me falando palavras encorajadoras e dizendo que não permitiria que ninguém fizesse mal aos seus filhos.

"O que aconteceu?" O Tenente chegou ao carro e viu-me daquela forma. "Quem são esses homens que estão com a sua cunhada no colo?"

Rosalie contou-lhe quem eles eram e o que tinha acontecido e ele engoliu em seco.

"Vocês sabem o que isso quer dizer, certo?" Ele disse preocupado. "Essa é mais uma prova de que eles," ele apontou para Aro e Rachel, "sabem onde a sua cunhada vive, com quem e agora tiraram a prova que precisavam".

Não consegui ouvir mais nada. Endireitei-me, encarei o tal Tenente, olhei agradecida para a família que estava comigo. Limpei as lágrimas e pedi para que me equipassem rapidamente.

Depois de estar preparada e ouvir algumas recomendações, saí do carro e fiz um teste para ver se eles me ouviam bem. Ao sinal afirmativo, dei um longo suspiro e encaminhei-me para o horror.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_OMG, não acredito que Aro e Rachel apareceram e ainda por cima tentaram falar com Edward... o que será que acontecerá?_

_Minha internet está super instável hoje por causa da chuva, então só consegui postar agora... **Edward Cullen, Dick for Hire **e **Days Like This **serão postadas amanhã!_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

_**Edward POV**_

"Mano? Vamos mesmo precisar do que vamos comprar?"

"Emmettt, você quer que a sua mulher delire de prazer?"

"Ela já delira, mano!" Ele falou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

"Emmett, eu quero comprar para Bella. Quero que ela esteja bem excitada para quando chegar o momento".

"Desculpe a pergunta, mano." Fiz-lhe sinal para continuar. "Mas depois do que ela passou com o filho da puta." Cravei os dedos no volante e apertei minha mandíbula. "Como ela tem coragem para fazer com você?""

"Acredito que não tenha sido nada fácil para ela tomar a decisão que tomou." Ele concordou. "E eu a amo ainda mais por isso".

Estacionei o carro, mas não saí. Encostei a testa ao volante e suspirei.

"Sabe, Emmett." Levantei a cabeça e o encarei. "No início ela provavelmente terá mais dores do que qualquer outra mulher, por isso quero que ela esteja o mais excitada e relaxada possível".

"Mas o filho da puta não usou um-" Cortei-lhe a palavra.

"Emmett, lembra-se quando você tinha dores de ouvido?"

"Infelizmente lembro-me perfeitamente. Parece que foi ontem".

"E quando o pai pedia que você ficasse quieto para que ele te examinasse para ver se era necessário antibiótico. Você ficava calmo?"

"Nunca, mano. Eu sabia que por mais cuidado que o papai tivesse, sempre acabaria doendo".

"E o que distraía você?"

"Era a mamãe que conversava comigo sobre assuntos que me interessavam".

"Você acha que Bella ficará calma?"

"Porra, mano!" Ele falou como se uma luz se acendesse em sua cabeça. "Ela pensará que terá dor." Sua voz saía triste.

"Agora você entende por que eu preciso de um vibrador?"

"Claro, Edward! É para que ela esteja com os sentidos em outro ponto".

"Exatamente!"

"Mas, Edward?" Ele sussurrou. "Se você tem medo que ela fique com muitas dores, por que você aceitou?"

"Você sabe que eu nunca proporia sexo anal a ninguém, muito menos à minha Bella." Ele assentiu. "Mas foi ela quem sugeriu. Foi ela quem pediu. E eu não recuso nada que ela peça." Encostei a cabeça no banco do carro e as lágrimas começaram a pinicar meus olhos. "Fiz isso uma vez e dei-me mal. Muito, muito mal!"

"Foi quando Alice-?" Não foi preciso dizer mais nada.

"Foi, Emmett." Levei as mãos ao meu rosto e enxuguei algumas lágrimas que estavam lá. "E nesse dia jurei a mim mesmo que aquilo que minha Bella quisesse, minha menina teria!"

"Ela teve muita sorte com você, mano! Não é por ser meu irmão, mas você é especial! Você sabe que eu te amo muito, certo, mano?"

"Eu também te amo muito, Emmett, mas aqui quem teve sorte fui eu, irmão. Bella é tudo aquilo que sonhei para mim e ainda mais".

"Bom, vamos deixar de sentimentalismos. Pelo local onde estamos estacionados ainda pensarão que somos um casal de gays".

"E casados!" Gargalhei. "Temos o mesmo sobrenome!"

Emmett não aguentou e sua gargalhada estrondosa fez eco por todo o estacionamento. Saímos do carro e entramos na loja. As funcionárias nos avaliaram da cabeça aos pés e vieram cumprimentá-lo.

"Bom dia, Dr. Cullen!" Acho que se Bella e Rosalie estivessem aqui, não gostariam nadinha da forma como elas olharam para nós. "Podemos servi-lo de alguma forma?"

"Bom dia, este é o meu irmão." Ele falou enquanto apontava para mim.

"Bom dia, senhor." Uma das funcionárias colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha e bateu os cílios. "Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?"

Olhei para o meu irmão e ele retribuiu o olhar com um encolher de ombros. Encaminhamo-nos para o interior da loja quando ouvimos.

"Dr. Cullen?" Nós dois viramos a cabeça para a voz. "Dr. Edward Cullen?" A Srª. perguntou novamente.

"Sim?" Respondi com uma interrogação.

"Dr. Cullen!" Ela falou um pouco rápido demais. "Eu tenho tentado marcar consulta urgente com o Sr., mas a sua secretária disse que só poderia atender daqui um mês".

"Sim, é verdade. Vou para um congresso e só retorno daqui um mês".

"Oh!"Suas feições ficaram um pouco alegres para quem precisava de uma consulta urgente. "Obrigada mesmo assim".

A Srª. saiu um pouco apressada. Emmett olhou para mim e fez sinal que ela era maluca, provocando risadas nossas. Dirigimo-nos para a seção de vibradores e escolhemos o que queríamos. Voltamos à recepção e fizemos o pagamento. As funcionárias quando perceberam que eu também era médico e ginecologista quiseram saber onde eu atendia para que fossem examinadas.

"Ele é meu irmão e colega na clínica Cullen." Emmett disse com ar muito profissional.

De repente o celular dele tocou e ele começou a sorrir, dizendo que era Rosalie. A princípio parecia que ele estava nervoso, mas aos poucos começou a tentar relaxar. Ele dirigiu-se à porta e olhou para algum artigo que estava exposto. Alguns minutos depois ele desligou e encaminhou-se para mim.

"Edward, desculpe, mano." Ele tentou parecer calmo, mas alguma coisa não estava bem. "Mas Rosalie pediu-me uma coisa." Enquanto falava, ele caminhou para o interior da loja e pediu a minha companhia.

"E o que Rosalie quer?"

"Ela pediu-me alguns itens para apimentar as nossas noites no Brasil." Ele não falou, simplesmente despejou as palavras.

"Está tudo bem, Emmett?"

"Claro que sim." Ele sorriu, mas foi forçado.

Eu o ajudei a escolher uma quantidade de coisas que ele via. Percebi perfeitamente que ele não estava calmo, nem estava brincalhão como é do seu costume, mas pensei que tivesse a ver com alguma coisa que Rosalie lhe tivesse dito. Espera aí, como é que Rosalie sabia onde nós estávamos?

"Emmett?" Voltei-me para ele e olhei dentro dos seus olhos. "Como Rosalie sabia que nós estávamos aqui?" Quando ele percebeu que eu estava desconfiado de alguma coisa, suas feições mudaram completamente.

"Mano, desculpe." Eu o encarei. "Mas não posso deixá-lo sair desta loja".

"Que besteira, Emmett!" Eu esbravejei. "O que está acontecendo realmente?"

_**Bella POV**_

Eu estava a cerca de dez passos de distância deles. Parei e olhei para a minha aliança de noivado. Lembrei-me da aliança que eu tinha comprado para oferecer ao meu amor no dia do seu aniversário. Fechei os olhos e em segundos recordei todos os momentos de carinho, amor e paixão que Edward e eu trocamos. Emiti um ruidoso suspiro, abri os olhos e voltei a caminhar.

"Aro? Rachel?" Eles voltaram-se para a voz e deram um sorriso que certamente faria até mesmo Emmett se encolher.

"Minha querida Isabella!" Aro chiou.

"Minha querida sobrinha!" Rachel sibilou!

"Posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntei.

"Minha querida." A voz de Aro dava-me náuseas. "Estávamos preocupados com você".

"Sabe, demoramos alguns anos até encontrá-la, minha querida." Rachel falou com falsa calma.

"E por que vocês se deram ao trabalho de me procurar?" Perguntei, com medo.

"Minha querida, depois que você nos abandonou," ele falou ironicamente, "quando nós te dávamos tanto, a escola nos perguntou o que tinha acontecido com você. Como é que eles a descreveram, doçura?" Ele perguntou para Rachel.

"Ah, sim. Perguntaram onde é que a melhor aluna daquela instituição tinha ido." Rachel falava com nojo.

"Você quer saber o que nós respondemos?" Aro perguntou. "Respondemos que você tinha mudado para a nossa casa de campo".

Fechei os olhos e lembrei-me que sempre que eles abusavam de mim, informavam à escola que tínhamos ido passar uns dias na bendita casa.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Olhei para os dois.

"Claro que sim, minha sobrinha querida" Aro aproximou-se mais de mim e levantou a mão para me tocar.

"NÃO ENCOSTEM UM DEDO EM MIM!" Falei um pouco alto demais e com desdém.

"Puxa, Bella, quanta raiva pelos seus tios que tanto te amaram." Ele respondeu como se sentisse ressentido.

"Se vocês me amavam tanto como diziam e ainda dizem, por que fizeram todas aquelas coisas horrorosas comigo?" Perguntei enquanto segurava as lágrimas para que elas não denunciassem o nervosismos que eu sentia.

"Que coisas horrorosas, querida?" Rachel perguntou ofendida.

"Isabella!" Aro chamou-me. "Nós nunca te fizemos mal nenhum, querida." Fiquei olhando para ele de boca aberta.

"Nós sempre te amamos." Ela voltou a insistir na loucura.

"Querida, não abra muito a sua boca que me faz lembrar quando eu enfiava o meu pau nela e você engasgava com o meu gozo".

"É dessas merdas que estou falando." Apontei para eles. "Como vocês conseguiram violar-me e maltratar-me vez após vez?"

"Isabella, você está nos ofendendo." Rachel falou. "Olhe que você ainda está com idade para levar umas boas palmadas nessa bunda".

"Ah, querida, lembra-se?" Aro colocou um braço ao redor da cintura de Rachel. "Lembra-se quando você enfiavas o plug pelo ânuz dela, que estava sempre apertadinho, para prepará-lo para o meu pau? Hum, que saudades".

"Nojento!" Eu os encarei. "Vocês dois são nojentos!"

"Nojento, Isabella..." Rachel inclinou-se para mim e eu recuei. "Nojento era quando o seu tio gozava no seu ânus e você estava sempre perdendo os sentidos. Isso era nojento".

"O amor que nós te dávamos e que," ele olhou com ar misterioso para Rachel, "ainda estamos dispostos a dar é dado de coração".

"Vocês são loucos!" Olhei incrédula para eles. "Descobri neste momento que vocês só podem ser loucos!"

Rachel olhou para mim, mas não consegui identificar seus sentimentos. Em seguida ela olhou para Aro. Acompanhei seu olhar e encarei os olhos daquele monstro.

Não sei como eles conseguiram, mas enquanto eu tentava decifrar o que os olhos daquele monstro continham, Rachel deu-me um tapa tão forte que minha cabeça girou e meu corpo deu um passo para trás. Aro colocou-se por trás de mim e encostou seu corpo ao meu, prendendo o meu cabelo em uma mão e com a outra torcendo o meu braço, provocando uma dor horrível.

"Já temos saudades de vê-la amarrada e recebendo o pau do seu tio na sua boceta, no seu ânus e na sua boca." Rachel falou com nojo enquanto cuspia no meu rosto.

"Você acha que somos estúpidos, Isabella?" Aro sussurrou ao meu ouvido. "Nós sabemos muito bem que você mora com um docinho que neste momento está lá dentro comprando sabe-se lá o quê." Tive vontade de vomitar. Eles sabiam de Edward!

"E sabe por que ele tem que recorrer a sex-shops, minha querida?" Rachel pegou rudemente no meu queixo e o levantou. "Por que você está completamente danificada por nós".

As lágrimas saíam dos meus olhos por várias razões. Primeiro de tudo, eles sabiam de Edward! Se eles sabiam dele, também sabiam que eu faria tudo por ele. Depois porque eu estava com dores, muitas dores que já não sentia há muito tempo. E, finalmente, porque me senti abandonada.

Minha chamada família certamente tinha se retirado quando ouviram todas as coisas nojentas que estes dois me fizeram. Eu me daria por vencida quando ouvi a voz mais maravilhosa do mundo.

"RETIREM SUAS PATAS NOJENTAS DE CIMA DA MINHA MULHER!" Edward rosnou.

_**Edward POV**_

Comecei a caminhar para a saída quando Emmett me segurou por um braço.

"Não vá, mano!" Ele implorou-me. "Por favor, não vá!"

"Por que você está me segurando nesta loja, Emmett?"

"Não posso dizer, mano." Ele estava triste, muito triste.

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com Bella, não tem?"

"Não, mano, não tem." Mas quando ele respondeu, não olhou nos meus olhos.

"Emmett." Fechei meus olhos e apertei a ponte do meu nariz. Quandoos abri, encarei-o e gritei para ele. "Emmett Cullen, eu te adoro, irmão, mas se nos próximos cinco segundos você não soltar o meu braço...

Ele apertou com mais força e encarou-me.

"Eu só vou deixá-lo sair daqui se você me prometer ouvir até ao fim e não tomar qualquer atitude precipitada." Ele falou bastante sério.

"Você tem cinco minutos, Emmett." Ele soltou meu braço e eu o encarei.

Ele encarou-me, mas não abriu a boca. Suas feições estavam carregadas.

"Emmett, estou perdendo a paciência." Eu ia dizer-lhe mais alguma coisa quando ouvimos as funcionárias gritando.

"OH, MEU DEUS! Olhem lá para aquela mulher sendo agredida por aquele casal".

Emmett foi o primeiro a dirigir-se para a porta. Eu o segui, mas meus olhos não queriam acreditar naquilo que estava vendo.

Bella! Minha Bella estava com sangue escorrendo da sua boca e nariz.

Ela estava presa nas garras de um homem, e uma mulher estava segurando-lhe o queixo. Dava para ver que ela não estava a ajudá-la, mas sim a infligir-lhe mais dor. Eu ia correr para a minha Bella quando Emmett olhou para mim, e apontou para um carro.

O que aconteceu a seguir deve ter ocorrido no espaço de cinco a dez segundos! Reparei que o carro pertencia a Rosalie e lá dentro estavam ela, meu pai, Jasper e um homem que nunca tinha visto.

Rosalie chorava horrores e meu pai fazia carinho nos seus cabelos. O homem que eu nunca tinha visto quando reparou que eu estava encarando o carro, colocou a mão de fora e mostrou seu distintivo. Ele era da policia.

Olhei para Emmett, ele olhou para mim e compreendi na hora por que eles não interferiram para ajudar a minha Bella. O policial precisava que estes filhos da puta confessassem todas as barbaridades que fizeram com a minha menina.

O pior foi quando vi uma mão daquele filho da puta apalpar um seio da minha Isabella. Rosnei e caminhei para eles.

"RETIREM SUAS PATAS NOJENTAS DE CIMA DA MINHA MULHER!"

"Ora, ora!" A mulher falou. "Se não é o doutorzinho!"

"E-Edward! Amor!" Minha Bella gaguejou as palavras com os soluços. "Sai daqui, amor! Na-não deixe que te façam mal. Por fa-favor, amor! SAI!"

"Então, Edward." A voz do homem saiu nojenta. "Você tem que recorrer a uma sex-shop para se satisfazer? A minha sobrinha não te dá prazer?"

Quando o homem se identificou como o tio de Bella, olhei para ele, depois para a mulher que estava com ele. Ambos tinham feições de depravados. Encarei os olhos da minha Bella, que estavam cheios de dor, mas ela fechou os olhos, não conseguindo me encarar.

"Vocês são Aro e Rachel?" Perguntei com nojo.

"Vejo que a minha querida sobrinha gostou tanto do nosso amor que falou de nós." A mulher falou com ironia. "Olhe para mim, puta!"

Dei mais alguns passos e falei novamente. Desta vez a minha voz saiu raivosa.

"Soltem a minha mulher!" Emmett aproximou-se de mim e segurou-me pelo braço. Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

"Cuidado, Edward, nós não sabemos se eles têm alguma arma".

"Então ela entregou este corpinho lindo aos dois irmãos?" Ele olhou para nós. "Eu não os censuro, ela é tão apertadinha, não é?"

"Desgraçado! Filho da Puta!" Inclinei-me mais para ele. Emmett acompanhou-me.

"Calma, doutores!" A mulher falou. Ela olhou para Bella e enfiou a mão no bolso, retirou uma navalha e a abriu. "Lembra-se, Isabella? Era com esta mesma navalha que eu te preparava para o seu tio. Você ficava tão lisinha".

Bella olhou para ela e gritou. Simplesmente gritou.

"VOCÊS NÃO TOCAM MAIS EM MIM!"

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Bella deu um pontapé em uma perna da mulher, que caiu. Quando ela caiu, Emmett jogou-se para cima dela e prendeu-lhe os braços atrás das costas. Aro intensificou o aperto no braço de Bella, fazendo com que ela emitisse um grito de dor. Corri para ajudá-la, quando ouvi.

"POLÍCIA!" O tal homem estranho que eu nunca tinha visto apontou uma arma para Aro. "Solte imediatamente a senhorita Bella e entregue-se"

Tenho a sensação que o filho da puta borrou-se nas calças. Ele soltou o corpo de Bella e levantou as mãos.

"Não dispare, Sr. Policial." Ele falou borrado de medo. "Eu não fiz nada, ela é minha sobrinha".

"Sobrinha o caralho." Eu nunca tinha ouvido Bella falar assim.

Quando acabou de falar, ela levou as mãos ao estômago e olhou para mim, deu um pequeno soluço e desmaiou. Eu apenas tive tempo de me jogar ao chão e amparar o corpo inanimado da minha Bella.

"Atenção todas as unidades." O policia falou pelo intercomunicador. "Solicito a presença de dois carros patrulhas e uma ambulância na Av. Lambert. URGENTE!"

"Bella? Amor? Fale comigo, linda!" Pedi baixinho ao seu ouvido.

"Ela está se recuperando, Edward!" Jasper falou. " Deixe-a se recuperar da forma que ela sabe".

Ao longe ouvi um choro desesperado. Levantei a cabeça e Rosalie chorava abraçada ao meu irmão, como uma menina que tivesse perdido a coisa mais importante na sua vida. Ouvi pneus cantando e sirenes tocando.

Olhei para meu pai, acho que ele percebeu que eu não deixaria ninguém tocar na minha Bella, pois ele fez sinal que já tinha contactado o nosso serviço de ambulâncias.

Bella não acordava. Seu corpinho estava aconchegado ao meu corpo. Meus braços apertavam-na junto a mim e minhas mãos faziam-lhe carinho no seu cabelo e seu rosto.

Chegaram dois carros patrulhas e duas ambulâncias. Uma do estado e outra nossa.

Ambos os bombeiros vieram falar comigo. Os da clínica já sabiam que não deveriam aproximar de nós sem que eu desse autorização, o bombeiro do estado ajoelhou-se aos nossos pés e solicitou que eu soltasse a minha Bella. Olhei para ele e respondi-lhe sem qualquer tipo de educação.

"Se algum de vocês tentar tocar na minha mulher, vão ter de se ver comigo".

"Mas, senhor!" O policial falou. "A senhorita Bella precisa de cuidados médicos".

"Ouça, Sr..."

"Pattinson, Tenente Pattinson".

"Ouça, eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração o que fez pela minha mulher, mas eu, meu irmão e meu pai somos médicos e temos a ambulância da clínica à nossa espera".

"Mas..." O tal Tenente foi calado por Rosalie.

"Está tudo bem, Tenente Pattinson. Meu marido, meu cunhado e meu sogro são mesmo donos da clínica. E," ela voltou a chorar forte, "Edward e Bella já passaram por muita coisa." Emmett agarrou Rosalie por trás e beijou-lhe os cabelos. "Deixe que eles resolvam o assunto".

"Tudo bem, mas a senhorita Bella não poderá sair do país até que eu entre em contato com ela".

"Assim que ela se recuperar, eu mesmo ligarei para o senhor." Meu pai falou. "Nós temos um congresso no Brasil amanhã, e se Bella estiver com disposição para isso, ela nos acompanhará".

"Agora, se o senhor me dá licença." Falei para o policial. "Vou cuidar da minha mulher. Pai, você pode dar as ordens?" Pedi a ele.

"Bill? Condon? Podem trazer a maca".

"Vem, mano." Emmett falou. "Deixe-me ajudá-lo a levantar".

Agradeci e permiti que ele pegasse na minha menina. Levantei-me e observei Emmett colocar Bella na maca e meu pai procurar uma veia no braço dela e colocar-lhe o soro. Eu sabia que podia contar com eles para não deixar que ninguém mexesse no corpo inanimado da minha Bella.

Olhei para o rosto dos filhos da puta, que a esta altura já estavam algemados. O tal Tenente estava lendo os direitos deles. Que direitos estes filhos da puta do caralho tinham? Eles tinham o direito de apodrecer atrás das grades!

Recordei-me de algumas palavras de Bella,

"…_e então o meu tio invadiu-me com tanta força que eu perdi os sentidos, literalmente…"_

"…_Quero que ela sinta tudo entrando nesse cuzinho..."_

"…_senti o pênis do meu tio entrando pela minha boca e batendo na minha garganta…"_

Meus Deus, o que a minha menina sofreu! Não percebi muito bem, mas senti as mãos do meu pai amparando o meu corpo.

"Sente-se, meu filho." Ele falou preocupado. "Você está pálido. Condon?" Ele gritou. "Traga o aparelho de pressão. Rápido!"

"Edward?" Ouvi a voz de Jasper muito longe. "Edward, você consegue me ouvir?"

Senti meu pai colocar o aparelho no meu braço, eu sabia que tinha que ficar quieto, mas tudo me incomodava.

"Edward? Filho?" Meu pai puxou minha cabeça para cima e colocou uma luz forte nos meus olhos. "Sua pressão está 23 por 14".

"Edward?" Novamente Jasper. "Vou dar-te um calmante intra-venoso." Olhei para ele, mas não o estava vendo muito bem.

"Bella?" Consegui apenas falar estas palavras.

"Bella está bem, meu filho. Emmett está com ela a caminho da clínica".

Eu quis me levantar para correr para ela, mas conforme me coloquei em pé, caí novamente. O estrago só não foi maior porque os braços do meu pai e de Jasper me ampararam. Então senti a picada no meu braço. Olhei para eles e tentei encará-los, mas minhas pálpebras começaram a fechar. Apenas ouvi ao longe a voz do meu pai.

"Filho, quando você acordar estará ao lado da sua Bella".

Lembro-me de tentar sorrir. Não me lembro de mais nada.

Senti uma mão nos meus cabelos. Um fungar baixinho. Aos poucos abri meus olhos e um par de olhos verdes estava encarando o meu rosto.

"Oh, Edward!" Minha mãe falou baixinho, mas triste. "Como você se sente, meu querido?"

Lambi os lábios, pois os sentia muito secos.

"Bella?" Nada mais saía dos meus lábios.

Minha mãe apontou para o lado e segui o seu dedo. Minha Bella estava na cama ao lado da minha, ela permanecia com os olhos fechados, mas os batimentos na máquina informavam-me que ela estava calma.

"Preciso de água".

Minha mãe concordou, levantou a cabeceira da cama e encostou um copo aos meus lábios. Bebi como se estivesse no deserto por vários dias.

Voltei o meu olhar para a minha Deusa e esperei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Finalmente conseguiram prender os malditos Aro e Rachel, espero que eles apodreçam na cadeia... como será que Bella ficará depois desse reencontro horrível com eles?_

_Deixem reviews e até segunda-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	38. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

_**Bella POV**_

Olhei para os olhos do meu Edward e reparei que eles estavam tristes. Muito provavelmente tristes por estar envolvido com uma pessoa com tantos problemas. Não consegui controlar o soluço que escapou de mim. De repente, tudo ficou escuro!

Comecei a ouvir um bip-bip. Lentamente abri meus olhos, eu estava em um quarto de hospital. Levantei as mãos para o meu rosto e senti um puxão no braço. Olhei e vi que tinha uma agulha espetada. Gemi com a situação. Tinha também uma dor forte no outro braço, mas na região no ombro. Olhei para o lado e ofeguei.

"Não! Deus, não!" As lágrimas caíam sem eu querer. Na cama ao lado da minha estava a minha vida com os olhos fechados.

Ouvi o barulho do bip-bip intensificar e acelerar. Deus! O que aconteceu com o meu Edward? Subitamente a porta se abriu e Carlisle, Emmett e Rafaella entraram.

"Bella? Como você se sente, minha querida?" Carlisle sussurrou.

"E-Edward?" Minha voz saía com dor.

"Edward está bem, minha irmã." Emmett falou.

"Mas, ele está…"

Rafaella interrompeu, "Ele está dopado, querida." Olhei para eles intrigada.

"Bella." Carlisle falou. "Quando Edward te viu naquela situação, ficou com pressão a 23 por 14!"

"Meu Deus! Ele… ele podia…"

"Podia sim, minha irmã, mas nós conseguimos evitar que o pior acontecesse".

"É tudo minha culpa." Lágrimas grossas e desenfreadas caíam pelo meu rosto.

"Minha querida." Carlisle falou enquanto pegava minha mão. "Você sabe que eu testemunhei tudo." Fechei meus olhos, eu tinha vergonha de olhar para esta família linda, mas isso não impediu que ele continuasse. "E quero que você saiba que todos nós estamos muito orgulhosos de você".

Abri os olhos e a boca e os encarei. Como eles podiam estar orgulhosos de uma pessoa que foi tão maltratada? Como se lesse a minha mente, Carlisle intensificou mais o aperto na minha mão e falou,

"Você passou por muita coisa, minha filha." Uma lágrima solitária caiu do seu rosto. "E você teve forças para fugir da situação. E mostrou ainda mais coragem quando os enfrentou e mostrou a eles que você é uma mulher íntegra e poderosa".

"O-obrigada, meu pai!"

Carlisle abaixou-se e envolveu seus braços em mim, apertando-me com alguma força. Nós dois choramos abraçados um ao outro. Quando ele me soltou, Emmett também me abraçou e chorou comigo. Eu estava envolvida em uma família mais que maravilhosa e acolhedora. Levei as mãos ao meu rosto e enxuguei as lágrimas. Fechei meus olhos e suspirei calmamente para tentar me acalmar. Quando os abri, um par de olhos verdes penetrantes percorriam o meu corpo. Quando ele levou seus olhos aos meus, lágrimas caíram.

"Minha Bella!" Ele falou com tanto amor, orgulho e dedicação enquanto me envolvia nos seus fortes braços.

"Edward!" Minha voz saía aos soluços enquanto envolvia meus braços no seu pescoço e agarrava-lhe o cabelo. "Perdoe-me, amor! Por favor, perdoe-me!"

"Shhh, meu amor." Ele falava enquanto me beijava na testa e na bochecha. "Quem tem que pedir perdão sou eu, por não estar com você".

"Eu soube como você ficou, amor." Levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto e o envolvi. Eu o obriguei a me encarar. "Peço perdão por você ter sofrido, amor!" Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas coloquei um dedo em seus lábios. "Eu não me importava com o que fizessem comigo." Ele abanou a cabeça. "Mas com você não, amor! Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você... Deus, Edward!" Lágrimas voltaram a saltar dos meus olhos. "Doeu-me mais vê-lo naquela cama do que se tivessem me machucado novamente".

"Nunca mais, amor!" Edward também colocou suas mãos no meu rosto e o envolveu. "Nunca mais teremos que passar por este problema. Eles estão presos e serão condenados".

"Bella?" Carlisle chamou. "Desculpe, querida, mas o Tenente Pattinson precisa do seu depoimento, posso mandá-lo entrar?"

Olhei para Edward e através do olhar compreendemos o que precisávamos no momento. Eu nada falei, mas Edward, sem abandonar meus olhos, deu o recado ao pai.

"Pai, você pode nos dar alguns minutos a sós?" Quem o conhecia bem como eu, perceberia que sua voz estava mais rouca.

"Só alguns minutos, mano?" Emmett brincou e eu corei.

"O tempo que for necessário, irmão." Sua voz saiu decidida.

"Comportem-se, meninos." Carlisle falou e minhas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas. "Não façam nada que eu não faria".

"Obrigado, pai!" Edward falou com sinceridade

"Não se preocupem." Emmett acrescentou. "Vou trancar a porta quando sairmos".

"Amor." Ele pegou minha mão que tinha a agulha. "Primeiro vou retirar o cateter para não te machucar".

Assenti e o vi se dirigir-se a um móvel e retirar algumas coisas. Ele voltou-se para mim e sorriu. Retribuí o sorriso, mas foi nervoso. Eu detestava agulhas. Colocá-las e retirá-las. Ele colocou um pouco de álcool em uma bolinha de algodão e desligou o soro, depois retirou aquele objeto do meu dedo. A máquina deixou de fazer bip-bip e fez um bip constante. Ele desligou a máquina e colocou a bola de algodão por cima da agulha.

"Olhe para mim, Isabella!" Oh, porra! Quando ele me chama assim todo o meu corpo treme de antecipação. "Eu te quero tanto, baby!"

"Oh, Edward, eu também te quero tanto, amor." Ele sorriu.

"Dobre um pouco o seu bracinho." Fiquei olhando para ele, incrédula.

"Já? Você já retirou essa coisa perfuradora?" Ele gargalhou.

"Já, linda, retirei esta coisa perfuradora!" Sua voz voltou a soar mais rouca e sexy. "Mas eu tenho outra coisa perfuradora para você, Isabella".

"Deus, Edward." Eu o puxei para cima de mim. "Eu te quero tanto, amor".

"Então você me terá, linda".

_**Edward**_

Quando minha Bella disse que me queria, transformei-me em um homem das cavernas e puxei o lençol para trás. Ela estava com um pijama da clínica, assim como eu. Retirei o meu e puxei as calças do dela. Ela puxou a parte de cima, ficando toda nua para mim.

"Vem, Edward." Ela chamou-me com uma voz sexy. "Vem, amor".

"Deus, Bella!" Percorri seu corpo com meus olhos e minhas mãos. "Você é tão linda!"

Passei uma mão pela sua intimidade. Ela arqueou e abriu mais as pernas para mim.

"Tão molhada para mim, Isabella." Ela arqueou as costas, mostrando-me que estava toda entregue. Introduzi o dedo indicador e médio nela. Com o polegar, pressionei seu clitóris. Ela encarou-me e levou a sua mão ao meu pau, começando a acariciá-lo.

"Porra, Bella!" Eu grunhi. "Sua mão é tão boa".

"Edward, por favor." Ela pedia desesperada.

"Por favor o quê, Isabella?"

"Edward!" Ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos, como se estivesse cheia de fome. "Fôda-me, Edward! Fôda-me bem forte".

Retirei os dedos dela e os levei à minha boca. O gosto dela era bom demais para ser desperdiçado. Ela passou o dedo pela cabeça do meu pau e retirou a gota de pré-gozo. Levando o dedo à boca e limpando-o com a língua.

"Porra, Isabella." Eu a retirei da cama e a coloquei em pé à minha frente e a beijei com amor, desejo, tesão, orgulho. Ela retribuiu o beijo com os mesmos sentimentos.

Enquanto nos beijávamos, lábios, língua e dentes ávidos, ela levou a mão ao meu pau novamente e começou a bombeá-lo com algum vigor. Emaranhei minha mão nos seus cachos castanhos e separei nossas bocas. Encarei seus orbes castanhos e grunhi para ela.

"Eu te amo, Isabella." Só Deus sabe o quanto eu te amo. "Encostei os lábios ao seu ouvido e sussurrei, "Mas vou te foder forte e… rápido!" Mordisquei o lóbulo da sua orelha.

"Sim!" Ela gemeu. "Sim, Edward".

Levei minha mão à sua e a retirei do meu pau. Virei seu corpo de forma a ficar de costas para mim.

"Apoie suas mãos na cama, baby!"

Ela fez como lhe pedi. Passei minhas mãos suavemente pelas suas costas para que ela se lembrasse que o nosso amor permitia tudo. Coloquei uma almofada junto à sua cabeça e falei baixinho,

"Lembre-se que estamos na clínica. Se precisar, morda a almofada".

"Fôda-me, Edward!" Ela começou a falar. Encostei meu pau à sua entrada e a penetrei com força quando ela ia falar novamente. "Fôd… Ahhhhhhh!" Ela enfiou a cabeça na almofada para abafar os gritos que saiam.

"Porra, Isabella! Você é tão quente." Continuei a penetrá-la com vigor.

"Ah, Edward! Oh , im! Sim, baby!" Ela gemia baixinho.

"Isso, amor, goze!"

Bella estava ordenhando o meu pau, mas percebi que ela precisava de algo mais. Levei dois dedos à nossa conexão e os molhei com o seu néctar. Encostei-os à sua outra entrada e comecei a empurrá-los.

"Porra, Edward! Sim! Porra! Ah!" Suas palavras saíam abafadas pela almofada onde ela encostou a boca.

"Ah, Isabella, é tão bom sentir quando você tem múltiplos orgasmos! Ah, baby, eu não vou aguentar muito mais".

"Ohhhhhh... Edward!"

"Goze, meu amor!" Pedi a ela. "Goze comigo, baby!"

"Ahhhhhh... baby! Ohhhhh... Ahhhhh!" Nossos gemidos e nossas súplicas de prazer se misturavam, tal como nosso fluidos.

Retirei os dedos da sua outra entrada e salpiquei suas costas de beijos e carícias enquanto me retirava aos poucos. Quando nos desconectamos por completo, ambos emitimos um som de desagrado. Peguei seu corpo mole e a deitei na cama, juntando-me a ela. Ela encarou-me e dentro dos seus olhos encontrei tantos sentimentos que ofeguei.

"Eu também te amo tanto, Bella".

"Beije-me." Seu pedido foi feito com tanto carinho e amor que o meu beijo também demonstrou esses sentimentos.

"Você está bem, amor? Eu te machuquei?"

"Nunca, Edward, você nunca me machuca, e, sim... estou mais que bem, amor".

"Você quer descansar um pouco?" Falei preocupado. "Ou quer que eu chame o Tenente?"

"Chame-o, por favor, amor." Ela falou decidida. "Quero acabar com este pesadelo".

"Tudo bem, linda, concordo com você." Olhei para o seu corpo. "Mas se você acha que vou deixá-lo entrar com você nesse estado..." Ela gargalhou. Alto!

"Amor!" Seus olhos ficaram ainda mais castanhos. "A única pessoa que eu autorizo que me veja nestas condições é você! Apenas você".

"Então vem, minha linda." Eu a ajudei a levantar. "Vamos nos vestir!"

_**Bella POV**_

Segui com Edward para o banheiro do quarto, tomamos uma ducha em meio a carícias e vestimos nossas roupas. Voltamos ao quarto e pegamos os pijamas do hospital. Abri a janela do quarto, pois este estava com cheiro de sexo. Edward gargalhou. Era tão bom vê-lo bem! Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido ao meu Edward, eu não aguentaria. E percebi, também, que se alguma coisa acontece sse comigo, ele ficaria devastado.

Sentamos no sofá e Edward ligou para o seu pai para informá-lo que o Tenente já poderia entrar.

"Meu pai pediu dez minutos." Ele falou enquanto me abraçava. "Ele está terminando de preencher umas papeladas".

"Temos dez minutos então?" Falei manhosa enquanto me sentava no seu colo com uma perna de cada lado.

"Isabella!" Sua voz saiu rouca. "Se você não quer que eu ligue para o meu pai pedindo 60 minutos, aconselho que você saia do meu colo".

"Por quê, amor?" Comecei a esfregar meu sexo no dele, que já estava mais que duro. "Você não gosta de rapidinhas?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Ah!" Gritei quando ele nos virou e se colocou sobre mim, pressionando seu pau duro sobre a minha intimidade.

"Com você, Isabella," ele falava enquanto me beijava nos lábios, "não gosto de rapidinhas!"

"Oh!" Falei surpresa.

"Você quer saber por quê?" Ele perguntou enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu sexo e meus seios.

"Hum hum!" Eu já estava excitada demais para falar mais alguma coisa.

"Você é linda e gostosa demais." Seu corpo movia sobre o meu como se estivéssemos conectados, eu acompanhava os movimentos com a minha pélvis. "Com você eu gosto de fazer amor, venerar e adorar o seu corpo".

"Deus, Edward." Levei minhas mãos à sua bunda e apertei. "Se você continuar falando assim, eu vou gozar".

"Ah, Mas isso eu amo!" Ele intensificou os movimentos sobre o meu corpo, fazendo mais pressão nos nossos sexos. "Eu amo que você consiga gozar quando…"

Fomos interrompidos pela batida na porta.

"Porra!" Ambos gememos quando ouvimos o barulho na porta.

"_Bella? Edward? Podemos entrar?" _Carlisle perguntou.

"Só um momento, pai" A voz de Edward estava mais rouca que o habitual.

Ele levantou-se de cima de mim e levou sua mão à sua ereção, tentando acalmá-la. Pensei em ajudá-lo e ia colocar minha mão por cima da sua.

"Nem pense em me tocar, baby" Ele deu um pulo do sofá e fugiu de mim. "Se você encostar uma mão em mim, eles vão pensar que eu a estou matando de tão forte que vou te foder!"

Levantei-me e o abracei, colocando beijos no seu peito. Ele envolveu-me nos seus braços e beijou-me o topo da minha cabeça.

"Vamos abrir a porta, amor?" Ele perguntou-me.

"Sim." Edward pegou meu rosto e acariciou. Fechei meus olhos diante de tanto carinho. Ele deu-me um beijinho.

"Você quer sentar enquanto eu abro a porta?" Ele perguntou e eu assenti.

Edward destrancou e abriu a porta, fazendo sinal para que entrassem. Fiquei admirada quando vi quem entrava no quarto. Entraram o Tenente, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie.

"Boa tarde, senhorita." O Tenente cumprimentou. "Espero que já esteja se sentindo melhor".

Não consegui evitar e minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Baixei a cabeça e sussurrei um "Sim".

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e envolveu o braço ao redor dos meus ombros, aconchegando meu corpo ao seu.

"Ela já está bem melhor, Tenente." Sua voz saiu agressiva. "Você pode passar às perguntas, por favor, minha mulher responderá com honestidade." Virei meu rosto para ele.

Ele olhou para mim e deu um sorriso tímido. Eu não consegui me controlar e disse, "Eu te amo!" O sorriso dele aumentou consideravelmente. "Eu te amo muito!"

"Eu também te amo muito, baby!" Ele colocou uma mão no meu rosto e encostou seus lábios aos meus.

Ouvimos alguém tossir e sorrimos. Voltamos nossos rostos para as pessoas que estavam conosco naquele quarto. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper sorriam abertamente. O Tenente Pattinson deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele retirou um bloco e uma caneta do bolso do seu casaco e começou as perguntas.

Houve certas questões que me doeram responder, mas Edward estava ao meu lado e dava-me carinho constantemente. Percebi o por quê dos outros estarem conosco. Além de algumas perguntas que eles também tiveram de responder, quando as perguntas complicadas me eram feitas, com seus sorrisos e carinhos eu me sentia com forças para voltar ao passado. Não sei quanto tempo demorou, mas já me sentia cansada quando o Tenente agradeceu e despediu-se.

"Tenente?" Carlisle chamou. "Bella pode viajar para fora do país?"

"Meu Deus, Carlisle!" Levantei-me e fui abraçá-lo. "Desculpe. Com esta confusão toda eu nem me lembrei!" Comecei a chorar. "Desculpe, Carlisle".

"Ei, minha menina." Ele abraçou-me de volta. "Nunca mais peças desculpas, minha filha. Nós ainda temos tempo de embarcar." Ele desencostou-me do seu corpo e limpou minhas lágrimas. "Você quer ir, minha querida? Ou quer ficar e Edward fica com você?"

Olhei para ele, depois olhei para Edward, que sorria para mim e com seus olhos me dizia que a decisão era minha.

"Eu estou bem." Fui sincera. "Se eu puder viajar para fora do país, eu quero ir".

"E então, Tenente?" Carlisle perguntou. "Minha filha pode viajar ou não?"

"Claro que sim." Ele respondeu prontamente. "Eu só precisava do depoimento dela para dar início à acusação".

"Eu sou a advogada da minha cunhada." Rosalie falou prontamente. Eu sorri para ela e agradeci.

"E todos nós seremos testemunhas de acusação." Emmett informou, fazendo todos concordarem.

"Obrigada a todos vocês." Dei um abraço em todos eles. "Vocês sabem que eu também os amo muito".

Voltei-me para o meu amor e o abracei com toda a força que tenho. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e encarei seus olhos verdes.

"E você, meu amor!" Falei enquanto uma lágrima corria pelo meu rosto. "Você é aquele que me restituiu a vida, você é o meu porto seguro, você é o homem que me ensinou a amar, você é a minha força, você é o meu lar!"

"Bella!" Eu não o deixei dizer mais nada, coloquei-me nas pontas dos pés e uni meus lábios aos seus. O beijo foi dado com tanta paixão e tanto amor que certamente poderia iluminar uma rua se ela fosse alimentada por estes sentimentos.

Ouvimos assobios, urras e salva de palmas. Nós nos separamos e viramos para a família.

"Vamos embarcar, pessoal?" Emmett disse, sempre bem disposto.

"Vamos então!" Jasper e Rosalie disseram.

"Obrigado por tudo, Tenente!" Edward e Carlisle agradeceram.

"Foi um prazer." Ele falou. "Pelo menos desta vez houve uma menina que se transformou em uma mulher forte e conseguiu superar os problemas".

"Você tem toda a razão." Jasper falou. "Eu como psicólogo posso dizer que vi Bella se transformar em uma mulher gloriosa. E tenho muito orgulho por ela pertencer à família!"

Sorri e agradeci do fundo do meu coração. Nos despedimos do Tenente e deixamos a clínica.

"Carlisle?" Eu chamei. "Onde estão Esme e Alice?"

"Elas estiveram aqui com vocês." Ele respondeu. "Mas depois nós conseguimos convencê-las de que vocês estavam bem e elas foram para casa".

"Alice e Ashley estão bem?" Edward perguntou.

"Você acha que se minha esposa e minha filha não estivessem bem eu estaria aqui tão calmo?"

Concordamos e sorrimos. Fomos para casa divididos entre os carros de Edward e Rosalie. Quando chegamos, eu e Edward fomos bombardeados por perguntas, que dissemos que responderíamos quando estivéssemos voando. Todos concordaram e cada casal dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e pegou sua bagagem.

Voltamos novamente para os carros e seguimos até ao aeroporto, onde na área VIP um jato aguardava por nós. Sebastian amou a aeronave. Ele entrou, sentou-se e apertou o cinto. Edward deixou-me em um conjunto de lugares e disse que já vinha.

Observei quando ele foi falar com a irmã e esperou que ela deitasse. Em seguida ele mediu a pressão dela, apalpou-lhe a barriga e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Jasper assistiu a tudo e quando Edward ia saindo, ele o puxou para um abraço emocionado.

Acho que hoje todos nós estávamos com as emoções à flor da pele!

Meu amor sentou-se ao meu lado, colocou o cinto em mim e também nele. Ele deu-me a mão e eu encostei minha cabeça no seu braço.

Não percebi quando decolamos, pois com Edward fazendo carinhos e cantando a minha música, acabei adormecendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam dessa "recuperação" da Bella? E agora está começando a viagem ao Brasil, o que vc's acham que acontecerá?_

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas não deu tempo! E pra quem acompanha, hoje postei cap. em **The Screamers **também!_

_Ah, eu e a Suzy percebemos que as reviews diminuíram bastante, será que é porque tem muita gente de férias, ou vc's não estão gostando da história?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

_**Edward POV**_

Minha Bella estava tão exausta psicológica e fisicamente que bastou fazer-lhe um carinho e cantar-lhe a sua melodia que ela caiu em um sono profundo. Pedi para Sarah, nossa comissária de bordo, um cobertor e cobri minha Bella. Coloquei um beijo na sua testa e levantei-me. Pedi para todos se reunirem comigo no quarto dos fundos.

Minha mãe e irmã mereciam ter conhecimento de todos os acontecimentos, mas Bella não precisava relembrar de tudo novamente. Sebastian e a babá ficaram sentados assistindo filme de desenhos animados.

Depois de todos terem entrado, encostei a porta e, com a ajuda de meu pai, meu irmão, Jasper e Rosalie, contamos aquilo que achamos importante. Deixamos algumas partes de fora. Minha mãe e irmã não tinham necessidade de ficar ainda mais nervosas. Após esclarecermos tudo, nos envolvemos em uma conversa calma sobre o que nos esperava no Brasil.

Meu pai alugou 4 suítes no hotel. Uma das suítes tinha mais um quarto para Sebastian e a babá. Todas elas eram no mesmo andar. Meu pai nos informou que o hotel era equipado com duas piscinas, uma interna e outra externa; possuía ginásio, sauna, spa e um restaurante cinco estrelas, que já tinha uma reserva para o nosso jantar.

Nós decolamos no final da tarde, mas quando aterrissássemos ainda seria início da tarde. Várias vezes espreitei para o interior, e Bella ainda se mantinha na mesma posição. Minha mãe sorria com o meu cuidado.

Depois de conversarmos e rirmos um pouco resolvemos voltar para os nossos lugares. Reparei que Emmett estava muito cuidadoso com Rosalie e a ajudou a se sentar. Foi como se uma luz viesse contra mim em alta velocidade. Eu fui de propósito comprar o vibrador para Bella e agora, ele tinha se perdido.

"Emmett?" Eu o chamei. "Podemos conversar dois minutos?"

"Claro, mano." Ele voltou-se para Rosalie e deu-lhe um selinho. "Volto já, amor".

"O que foi, mano?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Emmett, nós fomos de propósito à loja e depois com toda a confusão, perdemos…" Ele cortou-me.

"Você está falando dos vibradores?" Ele sussurrou.

"Claro, Emmett. Não é pelo dinheiro".

"Eu sei que não é pelo dinheiro, é pela sua Bella." Eu assenti. "Quando estávamos indo embora, a gerente veio falar comigo e entregou-me os embrulhos".

"Então está com você?"

"Comigo não." Ele respondeu rapidamente.

"Então?"

"Rosalie." Ele respondeu.

"Como é que foram parar nas mãos dela?" Perguntei surpreso.

"Você acha mesmo que minha Rosalie deixaria passar o fato de nós termos ido a uma sex-shop?" Fiz sinal para que ele continuasse. "Depois da gerente me dar os embrulhos, ela os pegou e encarou-me".

"E você?" Eu já sorria.

"Contei-lhe a verdade." Ele falou com muita sinceridade.

"E como ela reagiu?" Perguntei.

"Agora você ficará tão surpreso como eu fiquei." Eu o encarei. "Você sabe por que Rosalie e Bella estavam naquele lugar?"

Realmente eu nunca tinha lembrado de perguntar como elas foram parar lá. Respondi que não fazia ideia.

"Pois é." Ele respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. "Elas iam comprar a mesma coisa porque Rosalie esteve lendo sobre o assunto".

"Uau!" Respondi surpreso. "Surpreendente!"

"Pois é, mano, e você terá um presente de aniversário especial da sua Bella." Ele não falou com maldade ou malícia.

"Obrigado, Emmett. Quando você puder fazê-la me entregar o vibrador, eu ficaria bastante grato".

"Claro, quando aterrissarmos e desembalarmos tudo, você terá o seu embrulho".

"Obrigado, Emmett." Falei com sinceridade. "Obrigado mesmo".

"Você sabe que eu te amo muito, mano." Ele falou, dando-me um dos seus abraços de urso.

"Eu também te amo muito, mano!"

Voltamos para os nossos lugares. Pedi um cobertor para mim e aninhei-me junto da minha Bella. Fechei os olhos e adormeci inebriado pelo seu cheiro.

_**Bella POV**_

Acordei sentindo carinhos nos meus cabelos.

"Acorde, dorminhoca." Edward sussurrava ao meu ouvido. "Estamos quase aterrissando".

"Hum." Espreguicei e bocejei. "Que horas são, amor?"

"Você quer o nosso horário, ou do Rio?" Ele sorriu enquanto beijou meus cabelos.

"Para me situar é melhor o nosso primeiro, e depois o outro." Eu disse ainda de olhos fechados.

"Já passa das 23hs, mas no Rio ainda são 17hs".

"Nossa, isso tudo, é?" Falei com a voz sonolenta.

Edward conhecia-me bem demais.

"O que essa cabeça maravilhosa está pensando?"

Abri meus olhos e o encarei. Aqueles olhos verde mar saltitavam entre os meus olhos e os meus lábios em uma dança frenética.

Aproximei meu rosto do seu e encostei meus lábios aos dele. Edward sabia que quando acordava não gostava de intensificar o beijo devido ao hálito matinal. Ele dizia que ambos tínhamos e podíamos também compartilhar isso, mas eu não gostava e ele acabou respeitando.

"Amor, você pode vir comigo ao banheiro?" Perguntei-lhe com voz desinteressada.

"Claro, baby." Ele levantou e pegou na minha mão.

Apanhei minha necessáire e cumprimentei a família que estava reunida no quarto com Alice em uma conversa animada.

"Edward, quanto tempo falta para aterrissarmos?" Perguntei enquanto entrava no banheiro com ele.

"Aproximadamente uma hora para os nossos pés pisarem em solo brasileiro." Ele disse enquanto eu escovava os dentes. "Por quê, amor?" Ele estava curioso.

Olhei para o banheiro e era enorme. Tinha uma pia, um vaso sanitário e um chuveiro.

"Você quer tomar um banho comigo?" Falei enquanto me aproximava dele. Encostei meu corpo ao seu e enrosquei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos. Seus braços tornaram-se bastante vivos enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu corpo. Encostei meus lábios ao seu ouvido e sussurrei, "Sabe, eu tive um sonho bem colorido e estou um pouco molhada!" Edward rugiu e levou uma mão aos meus cabelos, obrigando a minha cabeça a levantar, e pressionou seus lábios aos meus em um beijo cheio de tesão.

A sua outra mão começou a desabotoar minhas calças. Eu também levei minhas mãos à sua camisa e comecei a despi-lo. Passei meus dedos pelo seu peito e abdômen, fazendo-o gemer e seu corpo tremer. Ele começou a desabotoar a minha camisa e, quando terminou, puxou-a do meu corpo com alguma violência, levando as mãos ao meu sutiã e o arrancando.

Nossos lábios trabalhavam um no outro, chupavam e beijavam outras partes dos nossos corpos. Edward baixou sua cabeça e começou a sugar meus peitos, arrancando gemidos ofegantes de mim. Uma das suas mãos viajou pelo meu corpo até encontrar a minha intimidade. Seus dedos mágicos começaram a trabalhar no meu clitóris.

"Amor!" Sussurrei ofegante enquanto minhas mãos puxavam seus cabelos e arranhavam as suas costas. "Hoje ainda não colocamos o plug".

Edward deu uma dentada no meu mamilo e enfiou dois dedos dentro de mim, pressionando-os de forma a encontrar o meu ponto G. Gritei quando o orgasmo maravilhoso me assolou. Edward beijou-me para abafar os meus gemidos e súplicas.

"Porra, Isabella!" Sua voz saiu dolorida. "Você não pode dizer essas coisas para mim quando estou excitado." Ele encostou sua testa na minha e encarou meus olhos. "Eu fico com as bolas azuis e uma dor do caralho por estar confinado nestas calças".

"O meu amor está com dor?" Falei com voz de menina safada. "Eu não quero que o meu deus grego sofra." Levei as mãos às suas calças e a soltei, fazendo-a cair juntamente com a sua boxer. Agarrei aquele membro glorioso e Edward silvou, fechando os olhos e praguejando. Deixei-me cair de joelhos e abocanhei seu pau. Edward levou suas mãos ao meu cabelo e puxou com força. Teria doído se eu não estivesse tão excitada e entregue.

"Porra, Isabella." Ele gemia baixinho. "Sua boca é tão quente".

Olhei para cima através dos meus cílios e Edward estava com a boca aberta em uma respiração entrecortada e ofegante.

"Chega, baby." Ele começou a puxar-me para cima. "Eu quero gozar dentro de você".

Quando me levantei, ele puxou meu rosto de encontro ao seu e beijou-me com ferocidade, levando uma mão à minha intimidade e constatando que eu estava molhada e doendo por ele.

"Porra, Isabella, você está sempre tão molhada para mim".

Não consegui emitir uma única palavra, eu estava tão excitada que se abrisse a boca, certamente sairiam palavras incoerentes e atrapalhadas.

"Vire-se, baby." Eu o encarei através do espelho que havia à nossa frente. "Quero que você observe os nossos corpos quando estão conectados".

"Baby." Sussurrei quando observei através da imagem refletida no espelho, suas mãos fazendo o reconhecimento dos meus seios e da minha intimidade. Engoli em seco e ofeguei quando vi seus dedos trabalharem freneticamente em mim.

"Você consegue entender agora como eu me sinto sempre que vejo o meu pau sendo engolido?" Sua voz saía com dificuldade. "Sempre que me enterro em você e você suga o meu pau, é essa mesma visão que você está tendo dos meus dedos".

"Porra, Edward!" Eu estava ficando cada vez mais louca e dolorida. "Fôda-me, Edward! Por Deus, fôda-me!"

Ele retirou a mão da minha intimidade e a senti por trás de mim. Seus dedos trabalhavam como se estivessem recolhendo meu néctar. Sua outra mão subiu pelo meu pescoço e emaranhou pelos meus cabelos.

"Abra os olhos e observe enquanto eu te preencho." Ele deu um sussurro rosnado ao meu ouvido e encarou-me através do reflexo do espelho. "Duplamente!" Quando terminou de falar, senti-me invadida pelo seu pau e pelos seus dedos.

Antecipando a minha reação, ele soltou meus cabelos e colocou sua mão sobre a minha boca, abafando os gritos e gemidos de prazer.

"Você está vendo e sentindo, baby?" Ele rosnou ao meu ouvido. "Vê como nós nos encaixamos perfeitamente?" Sua voz saía com alguma dificuldade. "Meu corpo foi desenhado para te preencher e o seu corpo foi concebido para me receber." Ele encostou a boca ao meu ouvido, olhando dentro dos meus olhos através do espelho. "Eu amo foder você!"

Eu estava de tal forma louca de prazer pelo que estávamos fazendo e como estávamos fazendo amor que levei uma mão por cima da sua que cobria a minha boca, retirando-a, e gritei,

"Mais forte!" Encostei minha cabeça ao seu peito. "Mais forte, baby!"

"Porra, Isabella!" Ele gemeu e empurrou minhas costas. "Incline-se mais para a frente e junte mais as pernas".

Suas investidas com seu pau e seus dedos aumentaram drasticamente. Meus mamilos e meu clitóris eram apertados aleatoriamente, já que ele tinha apenas uma mão livre para mover. O fato de eu ter as pernas unidas aumentou a sensação de atrito. O orgasmo que se formou no meu baixo ventre era tão intenso que comecei a empurrá-lo desesperadamente.

"Ahhhhhhhh... Edward! Ohhhhhhh..."

"Isso, baby, eu amo quando você tem orgasmos múltiplos".

"Edward! Ahhhhhhh... Oh, Deus!"

"Ohhhhhhh... Bella!"

Senti Edward dar mais três ou quatro investidas com vigor e derramar-se dentro de mim. Ele encostou sua testa suada às minhas costas suadas. Nossas respirações saiam arfantes e descompassadas.

"Vem cá, baby." Ele endireitou-se e ajudou-me a endireitar-me, virou minha cabeça para ele e começou a beijar-me enquanto se retirava de mim. Ele virou meu corpo para o seu e aconchegou-me em seus braços.

"Como você está, baby?" Ele perguntou enquanto beijava meus cabelos. "Eu te machuquei, amor?" Sua voz saiu preocupada.

"Não." Falei com sinceridade. "Estou só um pouco cansada e com as pernas dormentes".

"Vamos tomar um banho." Ele disse enquanto me encostava ao seu corpo e nos encaminhava para o chuveiro.

Eu me sentia tão exausta e mole que Edward nos colocou sentados no chão do chuveiro enquanto lavava e adorava o meu corpo. Ele pegou-me e enrolou-me em uma toalha, enxugando o meu corpo. Quando passou a toalha na minha intimidade, ele perguntou com a sua voz de médico.

"Sua menstruação está para vir nestes dias?"

"Sim, deve vir entre hoje e amanhã. Por que, amor?"

"Você tem absorventes com você?" Ele sorriu.

"Hum hum. Dentro da minha necessáire estão os absorventes íntimos." Comecei a sentir minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Olhei para ele e ele mostrou-me a toalha com sangue. Eu a arranquei das suas mãos.

"Oh, Deus! Que vergonha." Não consegui olhar dentro dos seus olhos. Ele colocou um dedo por baixo do meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para encará-lo.

"Você não precisa ter vergonha de mim em relação a nada que diga respeito a você ou ao seu corpo." Seu sorriso transformou-se naquele malandro que ele dava, levantando apenas um lado do seu lábio superior. "Agora, deixe-me colocar o absorvente íntimo em você?" Ele disse enquanto beijava meu rosto.

Eu ainda estava vibrando por causa do orgasmo e das suas atenções com o meu corpo. Não resisti e permiti. Edward dirigiu-se à minha necessáire e retirou o OB. Ele colocou-se por trás de mim, levantou uma perna e apoiou meu pé na sua perna. Com dois dedos ele abriu meus grandes lábios e começou a introduzir o absorvente íntimo.

"Eu amo que você seja ginecologista e saiba tratar o corpo de uma mulher com carinho e dedicação." Falei com a voz ainda excitada.

"Eu nunca tive tanta inveja de um utensílio feminino como tenho agora." Seus lábios percorriam o meu pescoço, ombros e clavícula. "Só o fato de saber que esse absorvente estará dentro de você por horas... fico verde de ciúmes".

"Não fique com ciúme." Virei-me e o encarei. "Você sabe que apenas você e somente você consegue produzir algum efeito no meu corpo. Meu corpo só consegue reagir a você!"

"Eu te amo muito, minha Bella!"

"Eu te amo para sempre, meu Edward!"

Unimos nossos lábios e nos beijamos com amor e carinho.

Nos vestimos e saímos do banheiro. Sua família já estava sentada nos lugares e com os cintos de segurança afivelados.

_**Edward POV**_

"Se vocês demorassem mais cinco minutos eu teria que interrompê-los." Emmett falou com voz sacana.

"Emmett Cullen!" Uma quantidade de vozes chamou sua atenção.

Bella sentou-se no seu lugar, colocou o cinto e encostou a cabeça à janela.

"Mano!" Abaixei-me para ficar ao seu nível e sussurrei. "Eu te amo muito, mas agradeceria se você não fizesse comentários desse tipo. Bella é extremamente envergonhada, você sabe disso".

"Então," ele também sussurrou, "talvez fosse aconselhável que quando você faça sua mulher gritar de prazer, saiba onde está, pois," ele sorrateiramente apontou para a comissária, que literalmente me comia com os olhos, "Sarah praticamente gozou com o que estava acontecendo naquele banheiro!"

Sorrimos um para o outro. Levantei-me e encaminhei-me para o meu lugar. Puxei Bella para os meus braços, uma lágrima solitária caía pelo seu rosto. Eu me assustei, levantei-me do meu lugar e coloquei-me de joelhos à sua frente.

"Você está bem, baby?" Sussurrei para ela e encarei seus olhos, que estavam vermelhos do choro. "Eu a machuquei, amor?"

Ela nada respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Bella, fale comigo, por favor." Eu já estava assustado.

"Edward." Sua voz saiu tão baixa que quase não consegui ouvi-la. "Todos nos ouviram enquanto estávamos no banheiro".

"Amor, Emmett apenas comentou que nos interromperia porque estamos quase aterrissando." Eu esperava que ela acreditasse na minha mentira.

"Então eles não nos ouviram?" Ela perguntou, levemente aliviada.

"Acredito que não." Falei com segurança. "Mas mesmo que tenham nos ouvido, eles sabem que o nosso amor nos acompanha mesmo nas alturas." Eu sorri quando falei.

"Edward!" Sua voz já não era preocupada e nem envergonhada. "Só você para me acalmar".

"Para isso mesmo é que eu existo, amor." Minha voz saiu com malícia. "Para servi-la, minha deusa".

"Ah, Edward." Ela fechou os olhos e repousou sua testa na minha. "Se você existe para me servir, eu existo para te amar de corpo e alma!"

Segurei seu rosto e juntei meus lábios aos seus em um beijo quente. Bella terminou o beijo e sorriu com as bochechas bem vermelhas diante da euforia que minha família fazia com as nossas juras de amor.

"_Família Cullen, aqui fala o comandante. Espero que tenham tido uma excelente viagem. Eu agradecia se vocês sentassem e colocassem os cintos de segurança, pois dentro de cinco minutos aterrissaremos. Obrigado"._

"Dr. Cullen?" Sarah chegou perto de mim quando eu já estava sentado. "Precisa de ajuda para colocar o cinto?"

Eu ia responder quando senti as mãos de Bella em cima de mim.

"Muito obrigada, Sra. Sarah." A voz de Bella era tudo, menos amigável. "Mas o Dr. Cullen tem mãos para isso e para muito mais." Jesus! Quem é esta mulher e onde colocaram a minha Bella envergonhada? "Mas se o Dr. Cullen precisar de ajuda para colocar o cinto, ele também pode contar com as minhas mãos habilidosas!" Deus do céu! Meu pau vibrou quando Bella apertou minha coxa e seus dedos esbarraram na minha ereção.

"É assim mesmo, cunhada." Rosalie incentivou. "Temos de mostrar que nossos homens estão muito bem servidos".

Sarah baixou a cabeça e saiu de perto de nós.

"Desculpe, amor." Bella disse envergonhada. "Não sei o que me deu".

"Eu teria o mesmo sentimento e a mesma reação se o comandante viesse falar com você e perguntasse se você precisava de ajuda." Eu disse com sinceridade. "Eu amo quando você mostra suas garras." Levei meus lábios ao seu ouvido. "E olha que as minhas costas tem a marcas dessas garras..."

Alguns minutos depois estávamos pisando em solo brasileiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Sem muitos acontecimentos nesse capítulo, apenas Edward e Bella agindo como os coelhos que são... : )_

_Obrigada pela paciência de vc's e por acompanharem, tentarei postar o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

><p>Bem, eu não gostaria de fazer isso, mas vou sim me dar ao trabalho de responder à review da <strong>Thaty <strong>para que as coisas fiquem claras de uma vez por todas!

**Thaty**, vc reclamou que eu faço chantagem, bem, eu faço essas traduções **DE GRAÇA**, então o mínimo que eu espero é que as pessoas comentem, afinal, se não tem ninguém comentando, não tem por que eu perder o meu tempo traduzindo, já que eu leio em inglês perfeitamente! E vc vem falar de chantagem, então pense nisso... postei o cap. de **The Screamers** essa semana que um monte de gente estava louca pra ler, o capítulo tem 39 páginas de word e eu fiquei dois dias traduzindo e recebi 2 reviews, vc acha que isso me incentiva a postar em dia? Tem quase 100 pessoas com a fic em alerta e ninguém é capaz de perder 2 minutos pra deixar uma review, mas eu posso perder 2 dias traduzindo e quando atraso as pessoas reclamam? Então pense se vc gostaria que fizessem isso com vc antes de criticar!

Agora quanto ao atraso nas postagens, gostaria que vc passasse um dia no meu lugar pra ver se vc aguentaria fazer o que eu faço! Eu levanto todos os dias às 5:20 da manhã e trabalho o dia inteirinho, geralmente chegando em casa por volta das 9 da noite, que é quando eu vou traduzir e às vezes vou dormir mais de meia-noite só pra conseguir terminar a tradução; além da minha falta de tempo, tenho problemas na minha vida pessoal como todo munto têm e, sinto muito se isso não agrada você, mas a minha família vem em primeiro lugar sempre! Se eu tiver que escolher entre traduzir e a minha família, pode ter certeza que escolherei minha família sem pensar duas vezes! Eu entendo perfeitamente que as leitoras ficam ansiosas por novos capítulos e eu realmente atrasei muito no final do ano e agora, mas vá procurar pela internet e veja se outras tradutoras postam a quantidade de fics que eu traduzo com a regularidade que eu faço! Conheço histórias com menos de 20 capítulos que a tradução começou faz mais de dois anos e até agora não está terminada!

Eu sou mal educada? Talvez, nem sempre... quando há necessidade sou mal educada sim, afinal, por que apenas as leitoras podem reclamar de mim e eu não posso reclamar delas? Mais uma vez, por que as leitoras têm mais "direitos" que as tradutoras e as autoras? Quanto a agradecer às reviews, eu não acho que eu precise agradecer em todos os capítulos, algumas das leitoras mandam e-mail direto pra mim e eu respondo com o maior prazer, mas responder review por review eu realmente não tenho tempo.

Enfim, essa é a minha resposta para as suas críticas. Como eu disse, eu faço o que posso com o tempo livre que eu tenho, mas eu sou humana como todas vocês e tenho uma vida real também, minha vida não é baseada em fanfics e traduzir é um hobby pra mim, não uma obrigação. No dia em que eu começar a ganhar para traduzir, aí sim todo mundo pode reclamar o quanto quiser, mas, enquanto eu continuar fazendo de graça, quer vocês gostem ou não, farei as traduções quando me sobrar tempo!

Desculpas às leitoras que tiveram que ler isso, mas como a **Thaty **não tem conta no FF, aqui é o único lugar onde posso responder a review dela. Obrigada a todas as leitoras que acompanham, comentam e entendem quando eu atraso as postagens!


	40. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

_**Bella POV**_

Quando saímos do jatinho, uma limusine encontrava-se à nossa espera. Edward e Jasper ajudaram Alice a sair. O motorista ajudou os homens a colocarem as bagagens no porta-malas, enquanto nós entramos e sentamos. Eu, Rosalie e Esme ajudamos Alice a sentar-se confortavelmente e a babá ajudou Sebastian a colocar o cinto de segurança. Alguns minutos depois eles entraram e ocuparam seus lugares ao nosso lado.

Carlisle retirou uma garrafa de champanhe e a abriu, fazendo o habitual "pop". Todos nós reagimos com euforia. Ele ofereceu uma taça a cada um de nós, colocando apenas umas gotas na taça de sua filha. Erguemos as taças e brindamos a nós.

"Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras." Carlisle falou. "É com enorme orgulho e satisfação que agradeço a companhia de todos vocês. Eu gostaria de parabenizá-los pelas brilhantes carreiras que todos nós temos. Meus filhos Edward e Emmettt, e meu genro Jasper por me fazerem companhia na área da saúde. Minha esposa e filha por serem tão dedicadas e talentosas na sua área de estética e embelezamento. Minha filha Rosalie por ser tão graciosa na sua área de advocacia. E por último, mas não menos importante, minha mais nova filha, Isabella, que tanto lutou para chegar aqui e nos mostrar o quanto é querida e profissional na sua área da educação".

Todos agradecemos e bebemos um gole. Tomei uma respiração profunda e solicitei a atenção de todos.

"Agora que estamos todos juntos neste país maravilhoso, eu gostaria de mais uma vez agradecer a ajuda de todos na minha recuperação. Não posso deixar de salientar o carinho e acolhimento que todos me deram. Papai e mamãe Cullen, que foram tão bondosos e compreensivos." Esme fungou e Carlisle tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Meus irmãos que me deram força e coragem," olhei para Jasper, "para ultrapassar alguns obstáculos".

"E..." Olhei para Edward. "O meu grande amor." Ele encostou os lábios em minha testa. "Que me ensinou e ajudou tanto! Sem você, Edward, eu não teria conseguido aprender a confiar nem a amar. Toda a força que tenho hoje eu devo a você, meu amor!"

"Eu também gostaria de dizer que o fato de todos vocês estarem comigo quando enfrentei Aro e Rachel deu-me muita força e coragem. E estou confiante que eles pagarão por todo o mal que me fizeram. Por isso eu também gostaria de dizer que sou extremamente grata à força que todos vocês me deram".

Todos fungávamos quando Carlisle levantou a taça de champanhe e nos seguiu.

"Que este tempo que passarmos neste país maravilhoso." Carlisle falou novamente. "Seja proveitoso e encorajador para todos!" Ele pegou a mão de Esme e deu-lhe um beijo. "Eu os amo muito!"

Nem percebemos o tempo passar, mas depois de todas as nossas declarações, sentimos a limusine parar. Um porteiro abriu a porta e nos deu as boas vindas ao Rio de Janeiro. Alguns carregadores retiraram as nossas malas do carro e, mais uma vez, os homens foram ajudar para informá-los de quem eram as malas e para quais quartos deveriam ser encaminhadas.

Entramos no saguão do hotel. Alice precisava sentar-se, então todas nós fomos com ela enquanto os homens faziam o check-in.

"Olhe só para aquela piranha!" Rosalie exaltou-se.

"O que foi, Rosalie?" Esme perguntou.

"Ali, garotas!" Ela apontou para onde os homens estavam. "Aquelas piranhas estão rodeando os nossos homens. Ah, mas eu vou acabar com aquela brincadeira".

Rosalie levantou num salto, mas Esme segurou-lhe pela mão.

"Espere, Rosalie." Ela pediu. "Você não confia no seu marido?"

"Claro que sim, Esme." Ela esbravejou. "Não confio é nelas".

Realmente, até eu já estava impaciente com as piranhas que os cercavam.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen!" Uma mulher que praticamente estava nua e tinha um sotaque americano muito ruim colocou uma mão no braço de Edward, junto ao seu peito, e falou tão alto que tenho certeza que todo o hotel a ouviu. "O Sr. também fará consultas aqui?"

Ele deve ter respondido que não, pois ela pegou na sua mão e continuou com a gritaria.

"Oh, mas é uma pena." Ela aproximou-se mais dele, obrigando-o a dar um passo para trás. "Mãos assim deveriam experimentar um corpo brasileiro".

"Ok, para mim também já chega!" Levantei-me enfurecida.

"Garotas, acalmem-se!" Esme impôs-se. "Todos eles estão cercados por admiradoras pelo seu trabalho".

"Pelo corpo deles, mãe" Quando Alice acabou de falar, uma das mulheres que estava ao redor deles tentou encostar-se em Carlisle e levantou a blusa para lhe mostrar algo.

Eles estavam embaraçados e sem saber o que fazer.

"Ok, senhoras." Esme falou. "Vamos tirar nossos homens daquela multidão de mulheres ensandecidas. Sigam-me!"

Esme foi na frente, seguida de perto por Alice, Rosalie e finalmente por mim.

"Senhoras, se nos derem licença." Esme falou com uma calma invejável. Elas abriram caminho pensando que nós também fossemos algumas lunáticas como elas.

Quando eles olharam para nós, seus sorrisos saíram agradecidos.

"Esme!" Carlisle abraçou sua mulher.

"Amor!" Jasper enlaçou Alice nos seus braços e deu um beijo na sua barriga.

"Ursinha!" Emmett agarrou Rosalie como se ele precisasse ser salvo.

"Isabella!" Edward agarrou-me com fúria e encostou seus lábios aos meus dando um beijo calmo, mas profundo.

Quando uma funcionária percebeu que eles estavam acompanhados, solicitou o segurança e pediu para que eles colocassem as loucas para fora.

"Eu gostaria de falar com o gerente." Carlisle foi firme.

"Dr. Cullen." Uma das funcionárias ficou pálida. "Certamente o que houve aqui não voltará a se repetir".

"Estou certo que não." Ele insistiu. "Por favor, você pode chamar o gerente?"

A moça discou um número e falou com alguém. Alguns segundos depois um homem bem apresentável aproximou-se da funcionária. Ela deve ter explicado a ele o que aconteceu, pois o homem ficou pálido quando olhou na nossa direção. Ele ajeitou a gravata que estava impecável, deu a volta ao balcão e dirigiu-se até nós.

"Boa tarde, Dr. Cullen." Ele já suava. "Eu sou Roberto, o gerente do Hotel. Minha colega já me colocou a par do que aconteceu e, em meu nome e em nome do Hotel, eu gostaria de apresentar as minhas mais sinceras desculpas e garantir que isso não voltará a acontecer".

"Sr. Roberto, o seu hotel tem capacidade para receber a minha família." Ele não deixou Carlisle acabar de falar sem antes sorrir e abanar a cabeça como um cachorrinho. "Mas," o homem ficou mais pálido, "se situações assim voltarem a se repetir, pegarei a minha família e encontrarei outro hotel que saiba preservar a segurança e a discrição".

"Pode ficar tranquilo, Dr. Cullen. O Sr. e toda a sua família gozarão de toda a discrição. Queiram, por favor, aceitar a nossa oferta de jantar no nosso restaurante".

"Já temos reserva feita, mas agradeço".

"Seja como for, insisto que o jantar seja por conta do Hotel." O homem pedia educadamente, mas transpirava horrores.

"Aceito, Sr. Roberto." O sorriso dele mostrava todos os dentes. "Agora se me dá licença, minha família e eu precisamos descansar um pouco".

"Com certeza, doutores." Ele falou para todos nós. "Se precisarem de alguma coisa, por favor, não hesitem em me contactar." Ele fez sinal para um empregado, que correu em nossa direção. "Carlos, acompanhe a família Cullen ao seu andar, por favor".

Agradecemos e caminhamos em direção aos elevadores. Antes de entrarmos, ainda o ouvimos dar uma bronca nos funcionários que estavam atrás do balcão. Nós nos dirigimos ao nosso andar e cada um entrou em seu quarto, dando um aceno a todos os outros.

"Deus!" Edward jogou-se na cama. "Aquelas mulheres são loucas!"

Caminhei até ele e subi em cima dele, colocando uma perna de cada lado. Edward levou suas mãos às minhas pernas e começou a acariciá-las.

"Mais um pouco e eu teria pulado naquela vagabunda que colocou as mãos em você." Eu disse com a voz manhosa.

"Amor, por que não pulou?" Ele sorriu. "Você me deixou entregue aos bichos! Todos nós estávamos sendo assediados por aquelas malucas".

"Você sabe por que, não sabe?" Falei enquanto desabotoava suas calças.

"Isabella!" Ele parou as minhas mãos e encarou-me. "É melhor voc6e ficar quieta!"

"Baby." Levei minhas mãos à sua camisa e comecei a desabotoá-la. "Você sabe que é muito gostoso e deixa as mulheres salivando..."

"Eu deixo você salivando, amor?" Sua voz era puro tesão.

"Constantemente!" Iclinei-me e o beijei.

Edward correspondeu ao beijo e pediu passagem com a sua língua. Suas mãos moveram-se para os meus cabelos, enquanto as minhas foram novamente para as suas calças e continuaram a desabotoá-las. Abri o zíper e coloquei a palma da minha mão no seu membro e, por cima da boxer, comecei a acariciá-lo. Edward rosnou e retirou as mãos do meu cabelo, batendo com elas na colcha da cama. Puxei sua boxer para baixo, seu pau se libertou e bateu em sua barriga. Envolvi uma mão nele e dei uma lambida por todo o seu mastro glorioso. Edward enrolou as mãos na colcha e a puxou como se pudesse salvá-lo de algo. Comecei a chupar seu glorioso pau quando bateram à porta.

"_Edward?" _Retirei minha boca, mas não soltei o seu membro quando ouvi a voz de Emmett.

"Siiiiimmm?" Edward gemeu.

"_Mano, tenho o embrulho para te entregar"._

"Porra!" Ele gritou.

"Quer que eu atenda a porta, amor?"

"Por favor!" Ele levou a mão à sua ereção e continuou a acariciar-se.

Levantei-me e abri um pouco a porta.

"Oi, Emmett!" Minhas bochechas coraram. "Edward pediu-me para receber o embrulho".

"Onde é que o malandro está?" Emmett deu um sorriso sacana.

"Hum... Edward... er... ele está no banheiro. É isso." Falei rapidamente e estendi minha mão para pegar o embrulho.

"Bellinha, eu queria mesmo falar com você." Alice saiu do seu quarto e dirigiu-se ao nosso. Arregalei meus olhos e prendi a respiração.

Emmett olhou para mim e começou a rir. Minhas bochechas devem ter ficado vermelho grená.

Ouvi Edward praguejar ao fundo e seus passos apressados. Olhei para dentro do quarto e o vi tentando correr para o banheiro com as calças caídas.

"Bella, está tudo bem?" Rosalie se aproximou. Continuei com a porta entreaberta. "O sistema de ar condicionado não está funcionando? Você está tão vermelha".

"Não... quero dizer, sim!" Emmett deu uma das suas gargalhadas.

"Bellinha, posso entrar?" Alice perguntou. "Eu queria combinar com você o que usaremos para jantar".

Olhei novamente para dentro do quarto e a porta do banheiro estava fechada. Soltei a respiração que tinha presa dentro de mim.

"Sim, claro." Abri mais a porta e Alice e Rosalie entraram. "Emmett, você pode me entregar o embrulho que eu o entrego para Edward".

"Aqui está, cunhadinha." Ele estendeu para mim e eu o peguei.

Edward saiu do banheiro e olhou para todos que estavam no nosso quarto.

"Espero realmente que todas vocês se divirtam." Ele saiu correndo e agarrou o braço de Emmett.

"Venha comigo, Emmett Cullen. Preciso urgentemente de uma bebida".

"Edward?" Eu o chamei com voz preocupada.

Ele olhou para mim com a mesma carranca, depois suspirou e suavizou um pouco as feições. Ele deu uns passos em minha direção e abraçou-me.

"Desculpe, baby." Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido. "Tirando o fato de eu estar com uma dor fodida nas minhas bolas, está tudo bem."

Ele deu-me um selinho e olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

"Não se preocupe, amor. Vou só tomar alguma coisa no bar e volto antes do jantar".

"Ok." Minha voz saiu triste.

"Desculpe, mano." Emmett falou com sua voz grossa. "Se eu soubesse que vocês dois estavam..."

"Já chega, Emmett." Edward cortou-lhe a palavra. "Só preciso de uma bebida. Forte!"

"Bella?" Rosalie perguntou sorrindo. "Vocês estavam?"

"Não!" Respondi um pouco esganiçada demais. Virei-me para Alice. "Diga o que você queria combinar?" Eu também me sentia um pouco desiludida e frustrada.

"Bem, Bellinha." Ela começou. "Como há muitas piranhas neste Hotel, eu pensei que poderíamos nos vestir para matar!"

"O que você tem em mente?" Rosalie perguntou entusiasmada.

"Lembram-se daquela colecção que eu desenhei pensando nas noites árabes?"

"Perfeitamente." Rosalie falou pensativa.

"É aquela coleção que tem muito tecido e alguma transparência?" Perguntei assustada.

"Isso mesmo." Alice respondeu com firmeza.

"Garotas, posso entrar?" Esme colocou a cabeça para dentro.

"Claro." Respondi com um sorriso.

"Então, Alice?" Sua mãe perguntou. "Qual é o mistério?"

"Noites árabes!" Rosalie respondeu prontamente.

"Que excelente ideia, minha filha!" Não acredito! Até minha futura sogra estava entusiasmada em vestir roupa quase transparente?

"Não se preocupem com a roupa íntima".

"Desculpe?" Perguntei, novamenteassustada.

"Não se preocupem com roupa íntima porque tenho para cada uma de nós um body combinando com o respectivo vestido".

Olhei para Alice. Ela estava com uma barriga enorme, como é que ela usaria um vestido que era um monte de tecido transparente?

"Vamos nos encontrar no meu quarto dentro de dez minutos." Alice declarou. "Jasper está acabando de tomar banho e depois vai esperar por nós no bar".

Rosalie enviou uma mensagem para Emmett pedindo que ele e Edward subissem. Alguns minutos depois ouvimos o sinal do elevador e Emmett e Edward dirigiram-se até nós.

"Qual é a emergência?" Edward ainda estava de mau humor.

"Mano." Alice falou. "Preciso que você e Emmett tomem banho e depois se encontrem com Jasper e o papai no bar".

"E vocês?" Edward perguntou, mas encarou meus olhos.

"Nós vamos nos arrumar e depois encontraremos vocês no bar".

Edward caminhou até mim e encarou-me. Minhas bochechas ainda mantinham um rubor acentuado.

"Não sei o que vocês estão aprontando." Ele falou alto, mas depois encostou seus lábios ao meu ouvido e sussurrou. "Lembre-se que ainda estou com as bolas roxas e você está menstruada." Minha respiração engatou e fechei meus olhos. "E eu quero te foder tão forte..." Encostei meu rosto em seu peito e abafei o gemido que saiu.

Carlisle e Jasper nos encontraram no nosso quarto e informaram que já estavam prontos e combinaram tudo com eles. Eu não conseguia me desgrudar de Edward. Ele colocou seus braços ao redor de mim e sussurrava frases que fariam até Emmett corar.

Eu, Rosalie e Esme nos dirigimos ao quarto de Alice para nos arrumarmos. Comuniquei-lhes que eu estava menstruada e elas me disseram que vivíamos em uma época moderna. Pedi para ser a última a tomar banho e elas concordaram.

Quando saí do banheiro eu já tinha o body vestido. Era transparente em quase todo o seu minúsculo tamanho e forma, sendo apenas opaco nas partes íntimas e seios. Rosalie já estava vestida. Seu vestido era em tons de prata***** e ela sendo loura e alta, ficou simplesmente arrasadora.

_*Vestido da Rose: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ long-sleeve-see-through-beaded-cocktail-dress-by-jovani-cocktail. jpg (retirar espaços)_

O vestido de Esme era preto***** e ela ficou uma gata nele. Esme ainda tinha um corpão de fazer inveja a muitas meninas!

_*Vestido da Esme: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ clustered-beading-cocktail-dress-by-jovani-cocktail. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

O vestido de Alice era em tons de verde*****. Como ela já estava com uma barriga bem grande, seu vestido tinha uma saia mais larga, salientando sua barriguinha. Ela estava linda.

_*Vestido da Alice (imaginem com a barriga de grávida): http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ see-through-waist-cocktail-dress-by-jovani-cocktail. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Meu vestido era em tons de azul*.

_*Vestido da Bella: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ 171694-dress-by-jovani-promalt5. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Depois de estarmos vestidas, Rosalie cuidou da maquiagem de todas nós, enquanto Esme e Alice cuidaram dos nossos cabelos. Quando nos olhamos no grande espelho do guarda-roupa, ficamos nos encarando.

Não é que Alice tinha acertado?

Todas nós estávamos lindas! Acho que eles desmaiariam, mas logo descobriremos.

_**Edward POV**_

Estávamos os quatro sentados no bar enquanto esperávamos nossas mulheres.

"Ei." Emmett chamou. "Vocês têm alguma ideia do que elas estão aprontando?"

"Quando saí do quarto ainda tentei ver nas malas de Alice se havia algum vestido mais ousado, mas não encontrei nada." Jasper comentou.

"Não faço ideia do que passa na cabeça delas." Meu pai falou. "Mas seja o que for, não vamos nos arrepender".

"Fale por você!" Resmunguei.

"Edward?" Meu pai chamou-me preocupado. "O que está acontecendo com você, meu filho?"

"Que tal bolas azuis?" Respondi com ironia.

"Bella não-?" Jasper não disse mais nada.

"Bella não pode, está menstruada!" Falei desanimado.

"Porra!" Emmett comentou.

"Mas certamente não impede de eu receber um..." Calei-me antes que falasse demais.

"Mano." Emmett falou com voz triste. "Bella estava... quando bati à porta?"

Eu não disse nada, apenas assenti e engoli o líquido dourado quase todo.

"Porra!" Emmett falou com sinceridade. "Desculpa, mano".

"Esqueça." Encolhi os ombros.

Começamos a ouvir uns burburinhos.

"Ei, Malta!" Um empregado do Hotel chamou os colegas. "Preparem-se! Vêm aí umas deusas!"

"Como é que elas são?" Outro perguntou.

"Porra, tem para todos os gostos." Ele olhou para nós e sorriu, inclinou-se para nós como se quisesse nos incluir na conversa. "Uma é loura, outra morena, uma está grávida, mas continua gostosa, e a outra um pouco mais velha, mas que deixa água na boca".

Olhamos uns para os outros. Será que estavam falando das nossas mulheres? E da minha mãe?

"Ei, Jacinto?" Um outro empregado correu para o grupo. "Você já viu as gostosas que vêm aí? Porra, eu ficava com a de azul!"

De repente as portas abriram e nossas mulheres entraram parando o trânsito! Literalmente.

Os hóspedes que estavam comendo pararam. Os empregados que estavam servindo ficaram estáticos. E os babacas que estavam comentando sobre as nossas mulheres babavam. Completamente! Um dos otários que estavam comendo as nossas mulheres com os olhos aproximou-se de nós e disse,

"Porra, aquela morena é ou não é quente?"

"Muito quente." Murmurei para mim mesmo.

"Porra!" Outro idiota falou. "Elas estão vindo para o bar! Aí, Jacinto, você poderá atender quatro deusas." Ele falou enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas

Emmett ia dizer alguma coisa, mas nosso pai deu-lhe um pontapé na canela e o mandou ficar quieto.

"Olá, Dr. Hale!" Alice falou com o marido como se estivesse flertando com ele. Jasper engoliu em seco enquanto bebia com os olhos na mulher.

"Olá, Dr. Cullen!" Minha mãe também flertava com meu pai.

"Oi, Dr. Cullen gostosão!" Rosalie sempre Rosalie.

"Ei, Dr. Cullen!" Bella também flertava comigo. Ela me olhava através dos seus longos cílios, mas a melhor parte foi ver suas bochechas ganharem um lindo tom de rosa.

Nós parecíamos quatro jovens em plena puberdade. Se todos eles estivessem como eu, não poderíamos nos mexer porque estaríamos doloridos demais!

"Esses caras tem um sorte enorme!" Um dos empregados decidiu falar. "Só porque são médicos ficam com as mais bonitas".

Isso serviu como um alerta para todos nós. Jasper foi o primeiro a se mexer.

"Olá, Sra. Hale!" Ele colocou a mão na sua barriga. "Como está Ashley?"

"Olá, Sra. Cullen." Meu pai pegou nas mãos da minha mãe e a beijou.

"Oi, Dra. Cullen." Emmett puxou Rosalie para o meio das suas pernas e a beijou.

"Oi, futura Sra. Cullen." Chamei Bella com um dedo e ela caminhou para mim de cabeça baixa. Coloquei um dedo sob seu queixo e a fiz olhar dentro dos meus olhos. "Você está deslumbrante!" Levei a minha mão ao seu emaranhado de cachos castanhos e a puxei para um beijo.

"Mamãe! Papai!" Sebastian entrou no restaurante com a babá atrás. Seu entusiasmo era contagiante e todos começamos a rir.

Jasper pegou seu filho e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

"Vem com seus padrinhos, vem, amor." Sebastian saltou do colo do pai e veio para o meu colo.

Bella deu um beijo estalado na sua barriguinha, fazendo-o contorcer-se todo e rir.

"Família Cullen?" O gerente veio falar conosco. "Sua mesa já está pronta".

"Obrigado." Meu pai respondeu.

"Se me permitem a ousadia, suas esposas estão de tirar o fôlego".

"Obrigado." Respondemos.

"Só discordamos em uma coisa." Emmett falou, dessa vez olhando para os empregados que, a esta hora, se tivessem um buraco esconderiam-se. "As nossas esposas não estão de tirar o fôlego, elas _**são**_ de tirar o fôlego." Ele disse, piscando para eles.

"Vamos jantar?" Meu pai sorria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Todos no Brasil e já causando tumulto devido à sua beleza... será que vai demorar muito para Bella entregar seus presentes para Edward?_

_No meu cronograma o domingo é meu dia sem postagem, mas tentarei postar amanhã aqui e outras fics que não postei durante a semana._

_Para quem acompanha, hoje postei em **Days Like This **tb._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	41. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40**

_**Bella POV**_

No dia seguinte foi a noite do baile de gala da abertura do Congresso. Carlisle era um dos oradores convidados, então todos nós tivemos de vestir roupas de gala e nos sentamos à mesa principal dos oradores.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett e Jasper estavam vestindo smoking. Foi bastante revelador ver Edward de smoking, imediatamente veio-me a ideia de vê-lo vestido assim no altar da igreja enquanto esperava por mim.

Os nossos vestidos?

Bom, Alice mais uma vez nos surpreendeu quando

nos presenteou com vestidos de gala da sua nova coleção*****.

_*Vestido da Alice: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ tbe21122-taffeta-dress-by-tony-bowls-eveningsalt7. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*Vestido da Bella: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ tbe21128-iridescent-chiffon-dress-by-tony-bowls-eveningsalt8. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*Vestido da Rosalie: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ tbe11103-stretch-taffeta-dress-by-tony-bowls-eveningsalt1. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*Vestido da Esme: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ tbe11113-chiffon-and-sequins-dress-by-tony-bowls-eveningsalt1. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Os nossos sapatos e bolsas eram do tom dos nossos vestidos e tudo foi confeccionado pela equipa de Alice e sob sua supervisão.

Mais uma vez todas nos arrumamos no quarto de Alice e Jasper. Quando os homens nos encontraram, todos eles babaram. Quando chegamos ao elevador, Carlisle comentou,

"Nós seremos a família mais bonita de todo o baile. Não só porque as nossas mulheres foram vestidas pela minha filha querida e estão de arrasar, mas também podemos nos orgulhar da beleza interna de todos nós".

Quando saímos do hotel, uma limusine esperava por nós. A viagem foi curtíssima. Pelo visto do hotel ao Centro de Congressos era apenas alguns quarteirões. Ao chegarmos, uma multidão de fotógrafos tentava tirar fotos de tudo e todos.

Carlisle foi o primeiro a sair e colocou a mão dentro da limusine e Esme a pegou. Quando ela saiu, vários flashes caíram sobre ela. Em seguida saiu Jasper e ele fez a mesma coisa com Alice. Os fotógrafos também não deixaram escapar nada. Eu estava super nervosa.

"Nós vamos por último, amor." Edward colocou um beijo na minha mão. "Não fique nervosa, baby".

"Tenha calma, Bella." Rosalie comentou. "Esses urubus querem apenas umas fotos nossas, mas não serão incomodativos".

Eu apenas assenti e agradeci. O meu medo não era dos fotógrafos, mas de cair com este vestido longo. Seria uma manchete bonita em todos os jornais do mundo: _"Companheira do Dr. Edward Cullen é um desastre sobre pernas"_ e _"Como é que ele foi escolher uma mulher que nem sabe andar?"_ ou _"Noiva de Edward Cullen tem problemas motores"_.

Emmett saiu e deu a mão a Rosalie. Os fotógrafos pediram que ela virasse para eles. Graciosa como ela sabe ser, ela sorriu e acenou.

"Está pronta, amor?" Edward colocou um beijo na minha fonte.

"Não!" Respondi com os nervos à flor da pele.

"Você está maravilhosa, baby." Ele falou com muito carinho. "Estou muito orgulhoso de você".

"Diga-me aquilo que preciso ouvir." Eu pedi. "Por favor".

"Não precisa pedir, linda." Ele beijou meus pulsos e olhou para mim. "Eu te amo, muito".

"Eu também te amo muito, Edward".

Ele saiu e os flashes pareciam que tinham aumentado de intensidade. Ele colocou a mão dentro carro e eu a agarrei como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Coloquei um pé para fora da limusine e o apoiei no chão. Depois tirei o outro e firmei os dois pés, colocando-me ereta ao lado do meu amor.

"Eu te adoro, amor." Ele surpreendeu-me quando colocou um beijo na ponta do meu nariz e disse aquelas palavras lindas.

"Eu te adoro, Edward." Falei com amor, olhando dentro dos seus olhos.

Ele entrelaçou meu braço no seu e começamos a caminhar em direção à entrada. Os flashes e pedidos que nos virássemos eram muitos.

À entrada, estavam Carlisle e Esme, Emmett e Rosalie, Jasper e Alice e ainda um casal que eu não conhecia, mas Edward cumprimentou na hora.

"Dr. Michael, Da. Cristine, permitam-me apresentar-lhes a minha encantadora noiva, Isabella Swan".

"Muito prazer." O homem pegou na minha mão e a beijou.

"O prazer é todo meu".

"Olá, Isabella." A senhora deu-me um beijo no rosto.

"São colegas de trabalho?" Michael perguntou.

"Não." Edward respondeu, sorrindo para mim. "Isabella é professora".

"Também é uma profissão encantadora, minha querida." Cristine falou com alegria. "Mas eu prefiro a minha." Ela sorriu. "Acompanhar o meu marido a todos os lados." Ela sussurrou.

Todos sorriram.

"Entrem, por favor." Michael convidou e fez sinal a um empregado." Martin, acompanhe a família Cullen à mesa principal dos oradores.

Foi engraçado ver, pois a família Cullen era uma das maiores presentes. Carlisle sentou-se com Esme, à sua esquerda sentaram-se Emmett e Rosalie, à sua direita sentamos nós e Jasper e Alice ao nosso lado. Sebastian e a babá ficaram no quarto, este não era propriamente um ambiente para crianças.

"Mais calma, amor?" Edward perguntou quando nos sentamos.

"Agora sim".

O jantar correu maravilhosamente.

A certa altura Carlisle foi chamado ao palco. Ele sabe discursar bem, e se estava nervoso não demonstrou.

Quando todas as formalidades terminaram, a pista de dança abriu e aos poucos foi ficando cheia.

"Acompanha-me nesta dança, amor?" Edward perguntou.

"Você sabe que eu não sou muito coordenada, baby".

"O que interessa é quem está guiando." Ele falou junto ao meu ouvido.

Ele se levantou e estendeu-me a mão. Hesitei uns segundos, mas dei-lhe a minha mão e fomos para a pista. Carlisle e Esme, Emmett e Rosalie, Jasper e Alice também já dançavam ao som da música lenta "A Thousand Years", de Christina Perri*****.

_*__Vídeo da música__:_ _www. youtube. com/ watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00 (retirar espaços)_

Edward estava constantemente fazendo-me carinhos, ele cantava a música aos meus ouvidos, passava sua mão por toda as minhas costas, depositava beijos no meu pescoço e clavícula. Coloquei minha mão em seus cabelos e acariciava sua nuca e os fios sedosos. Quando a música terminou, Carlisle juntou os filhos e propôs trocarem de pares. Eu dancei com Carlisle, Edward com a irmã, Rosalie com o irmão e Esme com Emmett.

"Então, minha filha?" Carlisle começou. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Estou bem, Carlisle." Fui honesta. "Quando saí da limusine eu estava um pouco apreensiva que fosse dar vexame, mas tudo correu bem, meu pai." Quando eu disse estas palavras, Carlisle apertou-me forte e colocou um beijo nos meus cabelos.

"Obrigado por trazer tanta felicidade a esta família, minha querida".

"Eu é que agradeço." A esta altura algumas lágrimas já caíam. "Vocês me aceitaram no seio desta família de braços e corações abertos".

"Não poderia ser de outra forma, minha querida".

"Carlisle?" Fiquei um pouco apreensiva. "Posso lhe pedir um favor?"

"Todos, minha filha." Ele encarou-me.

"Eu já decidi a data em que quero me casar com Edward".

"Oh, minha querida, você não imagina como estou contente".

"Obrigada, Carlisle." Engoli em seco. "E o meu pedido tem a ver com o casamento".

"Fale, Bella." Ele foi sincero em suas palavras. "Seja o que precisar, você pode contar comigo".

"Carlisle, meu pai, posso pedir que você me acompanhe até o altar?"

Carlisle parou de dançar e encarou-me.

"Desculpe, Carlisle, eu não deveria ter feito tal pedido." Baixei a cabeça e tentei controlar os soluços de decepção.

Carlisle colocou um dedo debaixo do meu queixo e levantou minha cabeça. Quando olhei nos seus olhos, uma lágrima caiu.

"Esse é um dos pedidos mais bonitos que me fizeram".

Eu permaneci em silêncio.

"Bella!" Sua voz estava um pouco baixa devido às emoções que ele sentia. "Quando Alice me pediu eu não achei estranho porque eu, como pai, tinha esse direito e dever. Quando Rosalie me pediu eu também achei normal, pois eu também a criei. E agora você me pedindo, eu me sinto extremamente alegre e honrado, minha filha".

"Então quer dizer que você aceita?" Perguntei com emoção.

"Com todo o amor e orgulho que um pai tem da sua filha amada".

"Obrigada, Carlisle!" Enrolei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e encostei meu rosto ao seu peito.

"Obrigado eu, minha querida." Sua voz continha bastante emoção. "Mas quando será?"

"Pensei no dia 18 de novembro, pois nessa data fará exatamente oito meses que conheci o grande amor da minha vida".

"Acho uma data linda, minha querida".

Continuamos dançando e, quando a música terminou, coloquei um beijo na sua bochecha.

"Só peço que não comente nada com Edward, pois apenas as garotas sabem da data e da surpresa que tenho para ele".

"Por mim você pode ficar descansada, eu não abrirei a boca." Ele fez o símbolo do zíper nos lábios e jogou a chave fora.

"O que está acontecendo aqui que o Dr. Cullen pai não larga a noiva do Dr. Cullen filho?" Alice perguntou sorrindo quando todos se juntaram a nós.

"É que o Dr. Cullen pai adora a nova filha, que por sinal é noiva do Dr. Cullen filho".

Todos começamos a sorrir e voltamos para os nossos pares. Algumas horas mais tarde, demos a noite por encerrada e decidimos voltar para o hotel. A mesma loucura de jornalistas e repórteres estava à espera que a festa terminasse. Fomos para a limusine e, alguns minutos depois, estávamos nos despedindo e entrando em nossos quartos.

_**Edward POV**_

Os dias foram passando e o congresso estava sendo um sucesso. Enquanto nós estávamos confinados às salas de reuniões, nossas mulheres passeavam pelas ruas do Rio de Janeiro, banhavam-se na piscina e faziam tratamentos no spa.

Todos os dias à noite minha Bella pedia para que eu lhe colocasse o plug, pois ela queria dar-me esse presente no dia do meu aniversário.

Nos primeiros dias eu recusei, pois como ela estava menstruada, era um pouco difícil excitá-la o suficiente para que ela não notasse que o plug era colocado, mas ela garantiu-me que bastava eu ser carinhoso e provocativo que ela ficaria com disposição. Felizmente, quando chegou a hora de mudar para o plug médio ela já não estava menstruada e a colocação foi bem mais fácil para mim.

Faltava exatamente uma semana para o meu aniversário e minha Bella andava muito sossegada. Tudo bem que ela me disse que queria me dar o sexo anal como presente, mas eu achava que além de ser uma coisa enorme, não era tudo que ela tinha para mim.

Tentei descobrir com meus pais, mas eles disseram que não sabiam de nada. Óbvio que não comentei sobre o sexo, mas podia ser que eles soubessem de alguma coisa. Fiquei frustrado, pois algo me dizia que havia mais. Algo que mudaria nossas vidas para sempre, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada que acalmasse minhas suspeitas.

Recordo-me que ela, quando me ofereceu o presente na biblioteca, disse que tinha outro presente para mim. Quando comentei com Emmett ele disse que provavelmente seria alguma roupa sexy para apimentar a noite.

Desisti de queimar meu cérebro com isso. Fosse o que fosse, meu pai já havia comentado que se confiássemos nas nossas mulheres não nos daríamos mal.

Hoje o congresso terminaria mais cedo, então combinamos de encontrar com as nossas mulheres na piscina. Como de costume, estava um dia lindo e muito calor. Era por volta das 16hs quando juntos apanhamos o elevador que dava acesso à piscina externa.

"Estou ansioso por umas brincadeiras com a minha Rosalie na piscina." Emmett exclamou entusiasmado.

"Emmett!" Nosso pai repreendeu. "Tome cuidado, pois você não está em casa. Temos de manter a discrição!"

"Pai!" Ele respondeu com a voz sacana. "Você nem imagina como é bom tocar em certas partes da anatomia feminina debaixo d'água!"

"Filho!" Meu pai não se deixou abalar. "Você é que não imagina que outras coisas podem ser feitas debaixo d'água!"

"Ok!" Eu gritei. "Informação demais!"

Todos começamos a rir.

"Droga, pai." Emmett falou como se estivesse ofendido, com a mão no coração. "Nunca mais mergulho na sua piscina".

Jasper deu um risinho nervoso.

"E você!" Meu pai falou para ele como se estivesse dando uma bronca nele. "Acha ue eu não sei que foi na minha piscina que Ashley foi feita?"

"Carlisle!" Ele estava branco e não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

"Hum." Falei pensativo. "Estou vendo que sou o único que ainda não inaugurou a piscina".

"Oh! Meu! Bom! Jesus!" Emmett falou sacaneando. "Ativos como vocês são, ainda esvaziam a piscina só com os movimentos!"

"Emmett Cullen!" Meu pai repreendeu.

"Olha quem fala." Respondi na mesma moeda. "E vocês?"

Tivemos de interromper a conversa, pois a porta se abriu e um casal de idosos entrou e sorriu para nós. Sorrimos de volta e nos encaramos, soltando gargalhadas silenciosas dentro de nós. Quando chegamos à piscina, nossas deusas estavam deitadas nas espreguiçadeiras tomando banho de sol.

"Porra!" Emmett falou. "Nós somos ou não uns caras de sorte do caralho?"

"Emmett!" Mais uma vez meu pai o repreendeu.

"O quê?" Ele falou surpreso. "Por acaso é mentira?"

"Em nada!" Respondi orgulhoso. "Nós temos uma sorte do-"

"Edward!" Meu pai falou admirado. "Você também?"

"Não me diga que você não está excitado?" Emmett respondeu.

"Sua mãe consegue excitar-me apenas com palavras!"

Nós concordamos com ele.

"Olhem lá aqueles babacas." Jasper falou.

"Nossa!" Emmett brincou. "Jasper tem voz!"

"O que vocês querem que eu diga?" Jasper despejou as palavras. "Que mesmo grávida, Alice consegue deixar-me duro em questão de segundos?"

"Ei!" Emmett colocou um dedo no peito de Jasper. "É da minha irmã que você está falando!"

"Por isso ele calou-se, Emmett!" Meu pai concluiu. "Mas de quem você estava falando, Jasper?"

Ele apontou para uma quantidade de marmanjos que estavam sentados perto das garotas e comentavam sobre elas. Dava para perceber pelas reações das suas feições e dos seus corpos que eles estavam muito animados, se é que me entendem...

"Vamos mostrar a estes filhos da puta que as nossas mulheres estão acompanhadas".

De repente Bella virou e deitou-se de costas para cima, deixando aquela bunda mal tapada pelo biquíni ainda mais gostosa à vista. Os idiotas começaram a olhar e apontar para ela.

"Eu preciso de um banho de água bem gelada." Falei para eles.

"Porra!" Emmett falou. "Concordo con você".

"Vamos deixar as nossas mulheres bem molhadas?" Pisquei para eles.

"Aqui?" Meu pai perguntou assustado.

"Claro!" Falei sorrindo. "Vamos mergulhar e depois nós as molhamos com nossos corpos".

"Excelente ideia, mano!"

"Sim, mas temos de fazer ao mesmo tempo." Jasper disse.

Comecei a tirar a camiseta e a bermuda e fiquei apenas de sunga. Eles repetiram minhas acções. Nós mergulhamos e nadamos até onde elas estavam. Saímos da piscina e nos encaminhamos para elas. As ações aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Meu pai colocou as mãos molhadas no rosto da minha mãe.

"Oh, Carlisle, fico feliz que você tenha chegado.

Jasper deslizou suas mãos pelos braços da minha irmã.

"Jasper, eu addoro sentir suas mãos em mim!"

Emmett deitou-se por cima de Rosalie.

"Emmett, é tão bom que você veio e me deixou toda molhada!"

Levei as mãos pelas pernas da minha deusa. Ela levantou e virou a cabeça para mim, encarando-me. Continuei a viagem com as minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que o meu corpo descia por cima do seu. Quando meu pau tocou na sua bunda, ambos emitimos um gemido.

"Edward!" Sua voz saiu rouca. "Você está me molhando toda!"

"Hum..." Sussurrei ao seu ouvido e mordisquei sua orelha. "Você também está molhada lá em baixo, baby?"

"Cada vez mais!"

Viramos nossos corpos e nos deitamos de lado, voltados um para o outro. Bella passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo molhado e encostou seus lábios aos meus. Coloquei uma mão na sua bunda e a apertei.

"Meninos?" Meu pai falou. "Vamos nadar um pouco?"

Levantei-me e dei as mãos à minha garota. Ela as pegou e se levantou, passou por mim e dirigiu-se à piscina. Antes de mergulhar, olhou para trás e piscou o olho. Em seguida ajeitou o corpo para pular para dentro de água.

"Porra!" Falei para mim mesmo enquanto agarrei meus cabelos, já que não podia agarrar o meu pau que estava ficando bem saliente.

Mergulhei na piscina e encostei meu corpo ao da minha Bella. Ela enrolou seus braços no meu pescoço e encostou os lábios ao meu ouvido, dando beijos molhados.

"Amor?" Falei com dificuldade. "Se você não quer que eu te foda aqui, é melhor ficar parada!"

"Hum!" Ela provocou. "Eu bem que achei que este volume..." ela levou a mão ao meu pau, obrigando-me a fechar os olhos para tentar me recuperar, "pertencia a uma parte do seu corpo que me deixa bem quente".

"Quente estou eu, Isabella." Peguei seu rosto e mergulhei minha língua em sua boca em um beijo cheio de tesão.

Dentro de água as nossas mãos tornaram-se ousadas.

"Isabella, se você não quer ser presa por atentado ao pudor, vamos parar por aqui." Falei sem convicção.

"Você tem razão, amor." Suas bochechas começaram a ficar muito vermelhas. "Mas vê-lo assim," ela passou suas unhas pelo meu peito, arranhando-me de leve, "deixa-me com uma vontade louca!"

Eu ia convidá-la para sair da piscina e irmos para o nosso quarto quando meu pai perguntou se queriamos jantar em um restaurante que lhe falaram que era muito bom em comida do mar. Concordamos e em seguida saímos da piscina para nos secar um pouco antes de retornarmos aos nossos quartos.

Quando entramos, Bella deslocou-se para o banheiro alegando que tomaria banho. Alguns segundos depois ela me chamou.

"Diga, amor?" Não tive tempo de mais nada, Bella começou a beijar-me e a tirar a minha camiseta.

O banho demorou muito mais tempo...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_O que acharam do baile de gala? E dos comentários na piscina? Agora Bella já tem uma preocupação a menos depois que Carlisle aceitou levá-la ao altar..._

_Bem, postei uma fic nova hoje, chama **Only You Can Save Me**, ela tem apenas sete capítulos e é linda, espero que vc´s gostem!_

_Para quem perguntou se eu tinha apagado os links no meu perfil, eu não apaguei não, é o FF que está passando por alguma atualização e logo voltará a aparecer normalmente, só não sei quando..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	42. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41**

_**Bella POV**_

Hoje era o dia do aniversário de Edward. Nós almoçaríamos com a família e o jantar seria apenas nós dois.

Quando Edward saiu para mais um dia de congresso, chamei Rosalie, Alice e Esme ao nosso quarto. Eu precisava da ajuda delas para me preparar.

Rosalie foi a primeira a chegar, pois ela sabia que eu precisava vestir a roupa íntima, e como era um corpete eu precisava de ajuda para apertá-lo.

Quando estava quase pronta, recebi uma mensagem de Edward.

"_Amor, não consigo me concentrar, só penso em hoje à noite." _Minha bochechas começaram a esquentar. _"Te amo muito e quero que sabia que as coisas acontecerão conforme você permita!"_

"_Eu te amo e confio em você! Beijinhos." _Respondi de volta.

Saí do banho com o fio dental e a cinta-liga colocada. Coloquei o corpete e saí do banheiro.

"Uau, cunhada!" Rosalie assobiou. "Se eu gostasse de mulher, você não me escapava!" Eu corei bastante. "Você está fabulosa. Edward nem vai perceber o que o atingiu".

"Não acha que estou um pouco vulgar?"

"O quê? Você está é muito gata".

Virei-me para que ela pudesse apertar o meu corpete. Quando terminou, Alice e Esme bateram à porta. Vesti o roupão do hotel e abri a porta.

"Então, minha filha..." Esme pegou minhas mãos e as apertou. "Nervosa?"

"Um pouco. Edward pediu-me para marcar a data do casamento, mas eu não lhe dei qualquer pista para saber se ele queria essa data ou se preferia outra".

"Minha querida." Ela abraçou-me. "Edward quer tudo aquilo que você queira, e pode acreditar que ele ficará muito feliz por você ter escolhido a data, não importa quando".

"Obrigada, Esme." Eu a abracei com força.

"Bellinha?" Alice chamou-me. "Vamos vestir?"

"Alice." Eu disse envergonhada. "Você se importa se eu me vestir no banheiro?"

"Minha filha." Esme falou. "Você acha que eu não sei que você tem uma roupa provocativa debaixo desse roupão?" Eu a encarei surpreendida. "Você tem vergonha de mim?"

"Não, mãe." No início ela prendeu a respiração, depois deu um sorriso enorme e beijou-me os cabelos.

"Então vamos vestir!" Alice presenteou-me com um vestido azul mar***** desenhado por ela.

_*Vestido da Bella: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items /jovani-b540-homecoming-dress. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Alice, não sou que faço aniversário." Eu falei envergonhada. "Eu já tinha um vestido".

"Mas quem faz aniversário é o meu irmão." Ela falou decidida. "Este é outro presente para ele".

"Obrigada." Eu a abracei. "É lindíssimo, eu adorei".

"Então..." Rosalie falou. "Vamos vestir?"

Concordei e retirei o roupão um pouco envergonhada.

"Nossa, Bella!" Esme falou. "Se meu filho tiver um ataque cardíaco, já sei quem vou culpar." Ela começou a rir.

"Você acha que é demais, Esme?" Perguntei envergonhada.

"Acho que você está linda!"

Elas me ajudaram a me vestir, pentear e maquiar.

_*Vestido da Alice: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ jovani-171563-homecoming-dressalt2. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*Vestido da Rosalie: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ jovani-3202-homecoming-dress. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*Vestido da Esme: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ jovani-171973-homecoming-dressalt1. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Alguns minutos depois, Esme recebeu uma mensagem de Carlisle informando que eles haviam terminado e regressariam ao hotel. Nós tínhamos tudo combinado.

Alice mandou uma mensagem a Edward para informá-lo que nós estaríamos no salão dourado à espera dele. Ele enviou uma mensagem para mim.

"_Baby, o que você está aprontando?"_

Eu respondi.

"_Espero que você não fique decepcionado!"_

Ele respondeu de volta.

"_Minha única decepção seria se você não estivesses na minha vida"._

Então eu concluí.

"_Então venha para o quarto, vista o que separei para você e nos encontre no salão. Eu te amo muito!"_

Ele finalizou com um _"TE AMO MAIS!"_

Como elas também já estavam prontas, saímos do quarto e nos dirigimos ao salão dourado. Alice pediu para ficar encarregada da decoração. Óbvio que ela o deixou maravilhoso. Eu até fiquei de boca aberta ao ver a única mesa redonda com dez lugares.

A toalha era em tons dourados, o serviço do mais fino cristal, e as cadeiras estavam embelezadas com lindíssimos laços em cetim azul escuro. Ao fundo havia uma mesa com os presentes que Edward receberia da sua família. Outra mesa estava ornamentada com um bolo de aniversário com 27 velas azuis.

"Está tudo tão lindo, Alice!" Falei emocionada.

"Então quer dizer que você autorizará que eu tome conta do seu casamento?" Ela disse, vibrano.

"Se me prometer que manterá as coisas simples e bonitas como estão aqui, não tenha dúvidas".

"Não se preocupe, Bella." Rosalie falou. "Eu supervisionarei a baixinha".

Estávamos sorrindo quando a porta foi aberta. Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper entraram. Eles combinaram que chegariam antes de Edward. Junto com eles entrou um fotógrafo.

Alice informou-me que ela o contratou para registar todas as emoções, para que mais tarde Edward pudesse mostrar aos filhos como a mãe deles é decidida.

_**Edward POV**_

Eu sabia que minha Bella estava escondendo alguma coisa. Pelo visto ela organizou uma pequena festa para a nossa família.

No congresso eu não consegui me concentrar corretamente, isto porque estava só pensando em hoje à noite.

Eu sei que foi ela que pediu, eu sei que aos poucos estivemos preparando o seu corpo, mas com o seu passado, não sei se ela conseguirá ir até ao fim. Porém, fosse como fosse, eu a amava como ela era, e apenas a sua perseverança em tentar algo que a machucou tanto há alguns anos me fazia ver o quanto ela me amava e o quanto ela estava entregue a mim.

Entrei no banheiro e tomei uma ducha rápida. Eu estava me vestindo quando recebi uma mensagem do meu pai.

"_Filho, nós já fomos para o salão. Encontr-se conosco lá"._

Eles queriam mesmo que eu fosse o último a entrar. Além de estar excitado com hoje à noite, eu também estava nervoso. Dirigi-me ao bar e tomei um uísque. Eu apenas pedi a Deus que me desse força para ser delicado.

Saí do quarto e entrei no elevador. Quando cheguei ao andar dos salões, vi que o salão dourado era o último do lado direito. Dei uma respiração profunda e abri a porta.

Quando perceberam a minha presença, eles começaram a cantar os parabéns, eu fui até eles. Assim que terminaram eles vieram me abraçar. Minha mãe foi a primeira.

"Parabéns, meu filho. Espero que você tenha muito sucesso pessoal e profissional".

"Obrigado, mãe".

"Meu filho." Meu pai abraçou-me. "Parabéns! Espero que a vida continue a fazê-lo sorrir!"

"Obrigado, pai!"

"Maninho!" Alice deu-me um beijo na bochecha. "Parabéns! Espero que continue tendo muitos anos cheios de amor e saúde!"

"Obrigado, maninha!" Coloquei a mão na sua barriga. "Como está Ashley?"

"Está ótima!" Uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto. "Graças a você!"

"Que nada, maninha." Eu a abracei. "Você sabe que te amo muito".

"Edward, parabéns!" Jasper falou. "Fico feliz que você tenha uma pessoa ao seu lado que te complete".

"Obrigado, Jasper. Você tem toda a razão".

"Mano!" Emmett quase me pegou no colo. "Parabéns, bro!"

"Obrigado, mano!"

"Parabéns, Edward!" Rosalie também me abraçou e sussurrou ao meu ouvido. "Nervoso para logo mais?"

"Obrigado, Rosalie!" Olhei para ela e perguntei sussurrando, "Como ela está? Está nervosa?"

"Nem um pouco, cunhado, ela confia a vida dela em você".

"Eu sei." Eu disse, olhando para a minha Bella.

"Parabéns, meu amor!" Bella colocou suas mãos no meu cabelo e puxou quando me beijou.

Coloquei minhas mãos nas suas costas e a apertei junto ao meu corpo. Senti que suas costas não estavam nuas debaixo do seu vestido. Tentei apalpar por cima dele e quando cheguei ao seu cócix, apalpei um cordão em forma de laço. Terminei o beijo, colocando uma mão no emaranho de cabelos e encarei seus olhos castanhos.

"Diga-me que você não está com um corpete?" Falei baixinho.

Ela mordeu os lábios e assentiu, ficando com uma tonalidade rosa nas suas bochechas.

"Porra, Isabella!" Puxei seu corpo de novo contra o meu para que ela notasse a minha já saliente ereção, causando um gemido nela. "Você vai me deixar de pau duro no meio da família?"

"Amor!" Ela encostou os lábios ao meu ouvido e sussurrou com a voz rouca. "Você ficou assim depois de sentir que eu estava de corpete, eu fiquei molhada assim que você entrou por aquela porta!"

Desencostei meu corpo de Bella e olhei para o seu vestido. Era azul sem alças e a saia era rodada. Dei um rápido olhar para o resto da minha família e reparei que eles estavam entretidos conversando, provavelmente nos dando alguns minutos de privacidade.

"Preciso sentir" Eu disse olhando para uns olhos arregalados quando ela percebeu as minhas intenções.

Encostei novamente o meu corpo ao seu e desci minha mão pelas suas costas até encontrar o final da saia. Bella colocou-se nas pontas dos pés e entrelaçou seus braços no meu pescoço, escondendo seu rosto na minha clavícula. Comecei a subir a mão e deixei de respirar quando senti a cinta-liga.

"Provocadora!" Sussurrei com voz rouca.

Continuei o meu caminho e engoli em seco quando senti a tira de renda que cobria sua intimidade. Eu a afastei e quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando senti que ela estava depilada e molhada, muito molhada!

"Oh, porra!" Não consegui controlar e emiti um gemido alto.

Bella afastou-se na hora, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Desculpe, amor!" Eu a puxei por um braço e a beijei. "Desculpe." Falei contra os seus lábios. "Mas senti-la assim me deixa louco".

"O meu único problema é a sua família, Edward!" Ela falou envergonhada.

"Eu sei, amor, desculpe." Pedi com fervor. "Desculpe".

"Está tudo bem." Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim, encostando sua cabeça em meu peito. "Você quer os presentes primeiro, ou quer almoçar?"

"Os seus eu já sei quais são".

Ela levantou a cabeça e franziu sua testa.

"Sabe?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Sei, amor." Envolvi seu rosto com a minhas mãos. "O que você tem debaixo desse vestido e…" Suas feições mudaram na hora, mostrando alívio.

Estranhei, mas deduzi que era pelo seu nervosismo.

"Você está nervosa, baby?" Perguntei com cuidado.

"Nem um pouco!" Ela encarou-me, transmitindo-me amor, confiança e desejo através dos seus orbes castanhos. "Eu sei que você nunca me machucaria!" Ela falou decidida. "E estou preparada para a dor ou desconforto inicial".

"Se depender de mim será mínima, mas vou me esforçar para que seja nula".

"Eu te amo, Edward." Sua íris aumentou e uma lágrima solitária caiu. "Eu te amo muito, amor".

"Eu também te amo muito, Isabella. Tanto que às vezes me falta o ar!"

Iniciamos mais um beijo cheio de amor e tesão, até que fomos interrompidos.

"Sei que os pombinhos querem ficar sozinhos, mas, porra, mano." Emmett gracejou. "É apenas um almoço rápido para entregar os presentes, depois o resto do dia é de vocês. Estou morto de fome".

"Ok, Emmett, você ganhou." Minha Bella deu-me um selinho e levou-nos para a mesa.

Nós almoçamos em meio a palhaçadas e boa conversa. O almoço foi composto por uma sopa vichissoisse, lagosta recheada e massa de marisco. Após a sobremesa, meu pai abriu uma garrafa de champanhe e encheu nossas taças, fazendo um brinde.

"Gostaria de desejar ao meu filho uma vida plena de realizações pessoais e profissionais. Espero que a vida te sorria sempre e que todos os obstáculos que ela te pregar, você saiba contornar, tendo em conta que a sua família sempre estará presente para ajudar em qualquer coisa que você precisar. Parabéns, meu filho".

Depois do brinde, vieram os presentes. Meus pais ofereceram-me duas passagens de avião em 1ª classe para as Ilhas Fiji, com validade de um ano. Agradeci e olhei para a minha Bella, que sorria.

Emmett e Rosalie ofereceram-me um voucher durante 15 noites em um dos hotéis de uma das Ilhas, também com um prazo de um ano. Agradeci muito e voltei-me para a minha Bella.

"Amor, eles querem que a gente saia de férias!"

Ela sorriu e corou.

Alice, Jasper e Sebastian ofereceram-me alguns vouchers, um era o aluguer de um conversível, algumas viagens de barco entre as ilhas, aluguel de jet-sky e uma excursão particular a um vulcão. Tudo pelo tempo de 15 e com validade de um ano.

Comecei a achar aquilo tudo muito estranho. Todos os presentes eram para mim e para minha Bella. Tudo bem que eles sabiam que eu não iria a lugar nenhum sem ela, mas por que esses presentes agora?

Olhei para ela e o seu sorriso era enorme, mas seus olhos escondiam um preocupação.

"Amor?" Ela pegou nas minhas mãos. "Ainda falta mais um presente meu!"

"Mais um?" Soltei suas mãos e coloquei as minhas em seu rosto. "Você já me deu o melhor presente, amor. Você está comigo!" Eu a beijei.

Toda a família urrou e bateu palmas.

"Este presente..." Seu rosto ficou vermelho. "Também é para nós dois." Oh, Deus! O que esta mulher vai me dar?

Bella levantou-se e minha mãe estendeu-lhe uma caixa e ela a pegou. Em seguida, Bella ajoelhou-se num só joelho, abriu a caixa e encarou-me. Quando olhei para o que a caixa continha, eu não sabia se chorava, sorria ou gritava. Então é assim que as mulheres se sentem quando as pedimos em casamento?

"Edward!" Sua voz saiu decidida. "Desde que nós nos encontramos por um acaso feliz, a minha vida deu um giro de 180º. Com você eu aprendi o que é o amor entre duas pessoas, tanto sentimental como carnal. Você me ensinou a confiar novamente nas pessoas. Você me mostrou que com amor, tudo pode ser vencido. Com você os dias não demoram a passar. Com você as horas transformam-se em segundos. Você é a minha vida, amor!" As lágrimas já caíam pelo meu rosto e nã percebi até que ela colocou um dedo na minha bochecha e pegou uma lágrima minha.

"Por estas e milhares de outras razões, venho hoje no dia do seu aniversário, perguntar se você me aceita na sua vida para todo o sempre como sua esposa?"

Coloquei minhas mãos no seu rosto e com o polegar enxuguei as lágrimas nas suas bochechas.

"Sim, meu amor." Ela sorriu e toda a família bateu palmas e fungava.

"Eu sei que você já tinha me pedido em casamento e eu aceitei. Por isso o meu verdadeiro presente está gravado no interior da sua aliança".

Retirei a aliança e comecei a ler _**18/11/11**_.

"Amor?" Ela sorriu e assentiu mesmo antes de eu lhe fazer a pergunta. "Você marcou a data?" Perguntei entusiasmado.

"Se você me der a honra, no dia 18 de novembro deste ano, ao final do dia estaremos unidos para sempre pelos laços do matrimônio".

Peguei no seu minúsculo corpo e a levantei. Entreguei-lhe a aliança, ela olhou um pouco triste e desconfiada, mas a pegou. Quando estendi minha mão para ela colocar a aliança, a compreensão chegou aos seus olhos e ela gargalhou. Ela colocou a aliança no meu dedo e beijou.

Peguei seu rosto rudemente e a beijei com todo o amor, carinho, honra e devoção que tenho por ela. Não pedi licença e coloquei minha língua em sua boca, ela logo acariciou minha língua com a sua.

Aos poucos comecei a ouvir urras e palmas. Terminei o beijo e a encarei. Ela estava linda! Lágrimas de felicidade saltavam dos seus olhos, bochechas rosadas devido às emoções, lábios vermelhos e inchados por causa do beijo que tínhamos acabado de dar, não me controlei e gritei.

"EU TE AMO, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!"

Ela não perdeu tempo e disse,

"EU TE AMO, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!"

"VIVA OS NOIVOS!" Sebastian gritou, provocando gargalhadas em todos nós!

Todos eles vieram nos felicitar.

"Agora já entendeu o por que dos presentes?" Emmett gracejou.

"Agora fazem ainda mais sentido".

"Deixe-me ver a aliança." Minha irmã pediu. Minha mãe e Rosalie também vieram.

"É linda, Bella!" Minha mãe comentou. "Você teve um ótimo gosto".

"Obrigada, Esme." Ela corou. "Mas não poderia ser qualquer aliança para o homem mais lindo e maravilhoso que existe na Terra".

"Oh, tanta bajulação, Bella!" Emmett comentou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. "Não se preocupe, Edward vai agradecê-la muito bem esta noite".

"Emmett Cullen!" Todos nós gritamos com ele.

Minha Bella abaixou a cabeça e ficou muito vermelha. Nós sabíamos o que estava implícito naquela frase dele, mas meus pais, Alice e Jasper não. Agarrei seu corpo e ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito.

Olhei para Emmett e percebi que ele disse aquilo sem perceber o que aconteceria esta noite, pois seus olhos arregalaram quando ele se deu conta do que tinha dito e no dia que o tinha feito.

"Bella!" Ele suspirou e encaminhou-se para ela. "Posso dar-lhe um abraço? Por favor?"

Bella desprendeu seus braços de mim e Emmett a agarrou em um abraço enorme e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

"Desculpe, Bella!" Ele falou tão baixinho que apenas eu ouvi porque estava encostados neles. "Quando falei o que falei não me lembrei, desculpe, cunhadinha!" Ele foi bastante sincero e Bella percebeu isso também.

"Desculpe-me também, Emmett!" Bella sempre Bella. "Minha reação foi um pouco exagerada".

"Você sabe que eu te amo muito, não sabe, Bellinha?"

"Sei, Emmett!" Ela fez um carinho na bochecha dele. "Eu também te amo muito".

"Se este sacana não for gentil com você, diga-me, porque mesmo sendo meu irmão, eu quebro as pernas dele." Ele falou com sinceridade.

"Não se preocupe, Emmett!" Minha Bella falou confiante. "Eu confio a minha vida ao teu irmão".

Ele deu-lhe um beijinho na testa e voltou-se para mim e abraçou-me.

"Desculpa, bro!" Sua voz saiu com sinceridade. "Eu não me lembrei mesmo".

"Eu sei, Emmett. Percebi isso quando olhei para você. E obrigado por tomar conta da minha Bella".

"Você sabe que eu também a amo como minha irmã mais nova." Ele falou com sinceridade.

"Eu sei, Emmett, e te agradeço por isso".

"Meninos!" Meu pai interrompeu. "Eu também tenho uma comunicação a fazer".

"Bella?" Minha mãe a chamou. "Importa-se de vir até aqui conosco?"

Bella olhou para mim e encolhi meus ombros, eu não sabia o que aconteceria. Ela caminhou até eles e foi abraçada por ambos.

"Meus filhos!" Meu pai falou. "Algumas noites atrás a minha filha Bella fez-me um pedido que eu aceitei imediatamente e gostaria de compartilhar com vocês".

Olhei para eles e as feições de Bella estavam suaves.

"Bella pediu-me que a levasse até ao altar!" Ele falou orgulhoso olhando para ela.

"E..." Minha mãe também falou. "Bella também me pediu que eu a acompanhasse como uma mãe deveria fazer".

Se fosse possível olhar para a minha Bella com ainda mais amor... Então com mais amor e devoção olhei para ela.

Todos festejaram diante das palavras pronunciadas.

Olhei para ela e murmurei, EU TE AMO MUITO!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Finalmente chegou o dia do aniversário de Edward... um dos presentes já foi, vamos ver como ele receberá os outros..._

_Desculpem não ter postado durante a semana, mas eu precisei viajar a trabalho..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que tem acompanhado!_

_Para quem perguntou, eu tenho até o cap. 52 comigo e a fic deve chegar até uns 65, mais ou menos..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Para quem acompanha, postei em **High Anxiety **hoje tb!


	43. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42**

_**Bella POV**_

Depois de todas as comemorações e informações partilhadas, nós nos despedimos e saímos do salão. Edward estava sendo extremamente carinhoso, mas não atrevido. Ele beijava minha testa, cabelo, dava-me beijinhos carinhosos, mas não os intensificava.

"Você me acompanha em um passeio pelas ruas do Rio?"

"Claro!" Respondi um pouco apreensiva. Edward estava sendo um pouco invasivo. "Está acontecendo alguma coisa, amor?"

"Não!" Ele respondeu prontamente, mas não me encarou.

"Tem certeza? Estou achando voc6e um pouco distante"

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Ele não disse mais nada.

Passeamos por várias ruas e vimos várias coisas. Edward estava calado e aéreo. Decidi esperar mais um pouco e aguardar que ele falasse comigo. Quando passamos por uma ourivesaria, ele parou na loja e encarou-me.

"Já que você me comprou a aliança e eu te ofereci o anel de noivado da minha avó, será que você permite que eu te ofereça um presente?"

"Amor." Quando falei, coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e olhei para os seus olhos verdes. "O melhor presente que você me dá todos os dias e todos os minutos é o seu amor por mim".

Ele abraçou-me apertado e começou a deslizar suas mãos pelas minhas costas, mas antes de alcançar o final dela, recomeçou a subi-las.

"Por favor, Bella." Ele pediu com carinho. "É uma peça simples que está nesta loja, mas que teria muito significado para mim se você a usasse".

"Tudo bem, Edward." Seu sorriso intensificou. "Desde que não seja nada extravagante".

"Não será." Ele garantiu.

Ele pegou minha mão e encaminhou-me para dentro da loja. Quando as portas se abriram, li o nome da loja que estava desenhado na parede, TIFANNY'S.

"Você está louco, Edward?" Sussurrei para ele. "Aqui tudo é caríssimo".

"Você prometeu." Ele colocou um beijo na minha testa.

"Boa tarde, senhor!" O homem falou em português.

"Boa tarde!" Edward respondeu em português, com um sotaque como se tivesse nascido aqui. Olhei para ele de boca aberta. "Eu gostaria de ver aquela pulseira em ouro branco e o pingente em formato de coração".

"Excelente escolha, senhor".

Vi o homem virar-se, abrir duas gavetas e colocar o que Edward pediu em cima do balcão de vidro. Ofeguei quando vi as duas peças. A pulseira era simples, composta por oitos entrelaçados, mas o pingente em forma de coração devia ter no mínimo uns dois centímetros, e aposto a minha vida como era um diamante!

Edward colocou o pingente na pulseira e voltou-se para mim, estendendo suas mãos para que eu esticasse meu braço para ele. Quando Edward colocou a pulseira no meu pulso, olhei para ele e ofeguei com o que encontrei em seus olhos verdes. Eles transmitiam paixão, dedicação, orgulho, devoção, carinho e amor. Muito amor.

"Gostou, amor?" Sua voz saiu cheia de emoção.

"Adorei, Edward." Respondi com emoção. "Mas não é necessário, amor, eu sei que você me ama muito".

"Eu sei que você também me ama muito, baby." Ele colocou suas mãos no meu rosto e deu-me um beijinho. "Mas eu ficaria extremamente orgulhoso se você usasse o meu coração com você".

"Oh, Edward." Eu o abracei com todas as minhas forças. Edward correspondeu ao abraço, mas, mais uma vez, notei o seu cuidado para não colocar as mãos no final das minhas costas.

"Vamos levar." Ele virou para o vendedor e estendeu o seu cartão de crédito.

Depois do pagamento, voltamos a caminhar, mas desta vez na direção do hotel.

"Você quer tomar alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou-me quando passamos perto de um restaurante.

"Pode ser." Sentamos na varanda e Edward solicitou um refrigerante para mim e um uísque para ele. Definitivamente alguma coisa não estava bem.

Edward praticamente engoliu o líquido dourado de uma só vez. Estava na hora de saber a razão de tais atitudes.

"Baby?" Coloquei minha mão por cima da sua sobre a mesa. "Fale comigo, amor. O que está acontecendo com você?"

_**Edward POV**_

Quando Bella me perguntou o que estava acontecendo comigo, abri minha boca para dizer que não era nada, mas ela encarou-me de uma forma que eu senti que se mentisse seria bem pior.

"Desculpe, amor." Pedi com sinceridade.

"Você está assim porque não te consultei em relação à data do casamento?" Olhei para ela incrédulo. "Se for esse o motivo, não faz mal, Edward, marcamos para outra data, baby." As palavras saíam disparadas da sua boca. "Se você achar que é muito cedo, marcamos apenas para o final do ano, ou para o outro ano." Uma lágrima caiu pelo seu lindo rosto. "Não me interessa a data, amor. Eu apenas marquei porque você me pediu uma data, mas se não estiver de acordo com ela, não há problema. Eu te amo muito, Edward, mas se você não estiver preparado, não me interessa, eu…" Eu a cortei quando coloquei um dedo em seus lábios.

"Bella!" Suspirei profundamente e levei meus olhos aos seus. "O que eu mais quero é me casar com você, amor." Ela parecia desconfiada. "Se VOCÊ quiser, vamos neste momento à capela do hotel e casamos aqui e agora".

Um sorriso brilhou em seus lábios, mas não foi o seu sorriso que me indicou que estava tudo bem.

"Então, amor?" Sua voz saía baixa. "O que está acontecendo com você?"

"Você se importa de conversarmos no quarto?"

Ela concordou. Paguei a conta e nos levantamos. Eu ia colocar uma mão na parte inferior das suas costas, mas lembrei-me do corpete e a coloquei na sua cintura. Bella olhou para mim desconfiada, mas não falou nada. Entramos no hotel e, para nossa surpresa, nossa família estava saindo dele.

"Então, pombinhos?" Rosalie falou. "Pensei que vocês estivessem no seu ninho do amor".

"Edward decidiu fazer-me uma surpresa e comprou-me um presente." Sua voz saía carregada de emoções. Amor, decepção, carinho, tristeza, paixão, desalento.

Rosalie encarou-me e eu baixei os olhos.

"É lindo!" Minha mãe falou. "Imagino que seja o coração do meu filho que carrega com você".

"Foi essa a única razão pela qual permiti essa loucura." Ela disse sorrindo, mas era um sorriso triste.

"Nós vamos passear um pouco." Meu pai falou. "Vocês querem vir conosco, ou vão subir?" Ele sorriu.

Olhei para Bella, que me encarou. Seus olhos diziam que precisávamos conversar. Rosalie falou por mim.

"Acho que estes dois deveriam comemorar o aniversário de Edward umas horas sozinhos, sogrinho!" Olhei para ela, mas não consegui dizer nada.

"Está tudo bem com vocês?" Minha mãe perguntou preocupada.

"Acho que sim." Bella respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

"O que está acontecendo?" Meu pai perguntou. "Edward?"

Olhei para a minha família, eu não poderia conversar com eles sobre o meu dilema.

"Sim?" A resposta saiu como uma pergunta. "Está tudo bem".

Emmet aproximou-se de mim e sussurrou.

"Algo correu mal?" Sua voz saiu preocupada.

"Não aconteceu nada, Emmet." Falei com a voz embargada. "Nem sei se vai acontecer." Sussurrei mais para mim do que para ele.

"Minha querida." Minha mãe abraçou Bella. "Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?"

Bella nada respondeu, apenas disse que não com a cabeça enquanto abraçava minha mãe também. Meu pai caminhou até mim e colocou uma mão sobre o meu ombro, eu olhei para ele.

"Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Não, pai, este é um dilema meu. Bella nem sabe a razão".

"Você não conversou com ela?" Emmet perguntou.

"Não, Emmet." Olhei para Bella e ela estava conversando com Rosalie enquanto a abraçava. Olhei nos olhos do meu irmão.

"Tenho medo de maachucá-la." Eu finalmente desabafei.

"Medo de machucá-la, por quê?" Meu pai perguntou preocupado.

"Bella pediu-me uma coisa e não sei se eu serei capaz de fazer".

"Bella?" Meu pai chamou. Ela olhou para nós com os olhos tristes. "Você se importa se Emmet e eu roubarmos o aniversariante por uns minutos?"

"Não." Sua resposta saiu baixa.

"Vamos até o bar beber alguma coisa, minha querida?" Minha mãe convidou. Acho que ela percebeu que eu estava com algum problema interno.

"E Alice e Jasper?" Perguntei, preocupado com a minha irmã.

"Alice quis descansar um pouco." Meu pai respondeu. "Mas não se preocupe, eu mesmo medi a pressão dela e está tudo bem com elas".

"Amor?" Chamei Bella. "Se você quiser, nós já subimos".

"Não, Edward." Ela caminhou até mim e abraçou-me. "Eu sinto que algo não está bem com você." Ela deu-me um beijinho na bochecha. "Talvez você precise ficar um pouco sozinho. Desculpe se eu te sufoco".

Ela ia sair dos meus braços, mas eu não permiti.

"Deus!" Falei em geral para os quatro, enquanto olhava nos olhos dela. "Eu e Bella precisamos ficar sozinhos. Agradeço o seu cuidado e carinho. Até amanhã".

Bella encarou-me, mas não disse nada. Coloquei minha mão na sua cintura e nos encaminhei para o elevador. Quando chegamos ao nosso quarto, Bella sentou-se no sofá, puxou suas pernas para cima e encostou sua testa nos joelhos. Pensei como poderia começar o diálogo sem magoá-la ainda mais. Caminhei até ela e ajoelhei-me em sua frente. Puxei suas pernas para baixo e a fiz me encarar.

"Amor." Comecei a falar com calma. "Desculpe, baby".

"Como é que você quer que eu te desculpe se não sei o que está acontecendo?"

"Sou eu, amor. O problema sou eu".

"Meu Deus, Edward." Ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, colocou a mão por cima da boca aberta e começou a balançar sua cabeça. "Você... você... você me traiu?" Olhei para ela de olhos arregalados. "Por isso este coração?"

"Não, Bella, que loucura." Respondi ofendido. "Eu nunca na minha vida trairia você. Eu nunca traí nenhuma mulher que esteve comigo, muito menos você que é tudo na minha vida".

"Então eu não entendo, Edward." As lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto. "Por favor, explique-me porque eu não entendo".

"Bella." Levantei-me e fui sentar na cama. "Estou com medo de te machucar".

Ela olhou para mim, levantou-se calmamente e caminhou até mim.

"Mentira!" Ela acusou com dor na voz. "Mentira, Edward!" Eu ia abrir minha boca para falar, mas ela continuou. "Você tem nojo de mim." Levantei-me furioso. "Você tem nojo do que eu permiti que fizessem comigo." Eu ia caminhar até ela, mas ela deu um passo para trás. "Mas deixe-me dizer-lhe..." Sua voz saía com raiva e vergonha. "O que me fizeram atrás, também me fizeram à frente!"

Ela ia fugir para o banheiro, mas peguei seu braço e puxei o seu corpo, que caiu em cima da cama. Ela ficou de barriga para cima. Joguei o meu corpo por cima do seu.

"Solte-me, Edward." Ela se debatia debaixo de mim.

Peguei sua mãos e puxei seus braços por cima da sua cabeça, prendendo-as com uma mão. Ela fazia alguma força para se libertar, mas eu não permiti. Minha outra mão foi para os seus cabelos, emaranhando-os nos meus dedos.

"Olhe para mim, Isabella!" Quando a chamei pelo nome, seus olhos arregalaram e ela encarou-me. "Preciso que você olhe dentro dos meus olhos enquanto tento fazê-la entender de uma vez por todas que você não permitiu nada, e que eu não tenho nojo de você".

"Mentira, Edward!" Ela levantou seu quadril de forma a dar um empurrão no meu corpo.

"Isabella?" Falei com raiva. "Você quer saber por que você não permitiu que te fizessem mal?"

Ela encarou-me desafiadoramente. Sem soltar suas mãos, retirei a outra dos seus cabelos e a levei por debaixo das suas saias.

"Liberte-se, Isabella!" Gritei para ela. "Impeça-me de fazer o que eu quiser com o seu corpo!"

Ela se debatia por debaixo de mim, xingava-me, tentava me morder, levantava seus quadris de forma a bater no meu corpo com violência. Quando alcancei sua intimidade, eu a encontrei seca pela primeira vez. Tal como eu, ela também não conseguia sentir prazer. Ela gritou, implorando para que eu a soltasse.

"Não, Isabella!" Gritei de volta. "Solte-se você! Impeça-me você!"

Rasguei seu fio dental e ela chorava, já sem forças.

Engoli as minhas lágrimas de sofrimento porque eu precisava de uma vez por todas que ela compreendesse que no passado, ela não tinha permitido nada. Levei minha mão às minhas calças, retirei o cinto e abri o zíper.

Quando ela ouviu o zíper da minha calça abrindo, suas lágrimas saíam dos seus olhos com muita intensidade e ela deixou de fazer qualquer força e deu-se por vencida.

Eu soltei suas mãos e as puxei para baixo. Beijei seus pulsos. Peguei umas das suas mãos e a levei ao meu membro. Quando ela o sentiu, arregalou os olhos. Minhas lágrimas já caíam, sufocando-me a voz.

"Como você pode constatar, Isabella." Eu disse, olhando dentro dos seus olhos, que provavelmente estavam com a visão turva devido ao choro, assim como eu. "Eu não me excito com a violência!"

Saí de cima do corpo dela e deixei-me cair ao lado do seu. Coloquei os braços sobre o meu rosto e me permiti chorar.

_**Bella POV**_

Quando Edward começou a chorar, pensei nas ações que ele fez alguns minutos atrás. Se ele fosse um porco, se ele fosse um filho da puta, ele teria me violentado! MAS, ele nem excitado estava. Seu membro estava mais flácido do que costuma estar normalmente.

Ele já tinha tentado abrir-me os olhos há algumas semanas quando gritou comigo na biblioteca. Mas hoje foi muito mais sério!

Se ele quisesse, poderia ter feito qualquer coisa com o meu corpo, pois a certa altura eu já não tinha forças nem para gritar. Mas ele apenas quis me mostrar mais uma vez que eu não permiti que Aro e Rachel me violentassem repetidamente.

E agora aqui estava ele ao meu lado, chorando como se tivesse me feito mal. E, no entanto, ele apenas me mostrou que um homem, se quiser, pode abusar de uma mulher, pois em certo momento nós ficamos com tanto medo e receio que deixamos de ter forças até para respirar.

Olhei para o seu corpo que balançava com os soluços do seu choro. Coloquei uma mão por cima do seu braço e fiz-lhe um carinho.

"Desculpe, amor." Sua voz saía com dor. "Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe!" Ele nunca descobriu seu rosto enquanto falava.

"Eu entendi a sua intenção, Edward." Eu também falei com a voz chorosa. "Desculpe-me também por tê-lo acusado".

Ele descobriu seu rosto e olhou para mim. Seus olhos verdes estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar. Suas feições estavam carregadas de dor. Abri meus braços e ele jogou-se neles, abraçando-me com força. Ele colocou sua cabeça no meu peito, pedindo-me desculpas enquanto continuava chorando.

"Vamos conversar?" Pedi alguns minutos depois.

"Você me acompanha em um banho?" Ele perguntou.

"Acompanho você a qualquer lugar, meu amor!"

Edward levantou a cabeça e encarou-me.

"Eu te amo tanto, Bella." Ele disse com amor e devoção. "E me dói tanto que você duvide de si mesma".

"A partir de hoje, não vou mais duvidar de mim, amor. Obrigada por ter aberto meus olhos".

"Talvez tenha sido um pouco bruto, mas-" Eu o cortei.

"Foi verdadeiro." Falei com agradecimento. "Você me mostrou a verdade".

Edward beijou-me com amor.

"Posso apenas perguntar uma coisa?"

"Tudo, amor".

"Por que você mal me tocou após o almoço?"

"Exatamente pelo motivo que eu te disse." Ele falou com honestidade. "Tenho medo de te machucar, amor. Quanto eu a senti tão provocante, sedutora e pronta para mim no salão, quase perdi o controle e não poderia fazer isso".

"Mas eu te disse que estava preparada para a dor inicial." Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não permiti. "E você me garantiu que faria tudo para que ela fosse mínima, ou nula".

"Você já sofreu tanto, baby." Sua voz saía com dor. "Eu não quero ser o causador de dores para você".

"Ah, não?" Perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios, tentando aliviar o ambiente.

"Claro que não!" Ele respondeu com firmeza.

"Então..." Peguei sua mão e a coloquei sobre a minha barriga. Ele começou a acariciá-la. "E quando eu estiver grávida?"

"Amor." Ele sorriu. "Fazer um bebê não dói".

"Mas dar à luz dói muito".

"Para isso existem medicamentos, baby".

"Mas se eu te disser que quero ter o nosso filho sem anestesia e outros medicamentos?"

"Eu diria que você é ainda mais corajosa do que eu imaginava".

Ele colou seus lábios aos meus e beijou-me com intensidade e paixão.

"Edward, eu quero!" Falei e levei minha mão ao seu membro.

"Quer o quê, amor?"

"Quero tudo com você!"

_**Edward POV**_

"Quero tudo com você!" Ouvir essas palavras proferidas pelos seus lábios, depois dos nossos atos, deu-me forças para lhe proporcionar o que ela queria.

"Vamos deixar o banho para depois?" Perguntei enquanto beijava seu pescoço e clavícula.

"Hum-hum. Tudo o que você quiser." Ela disse com amor enquanto acariciava meu membro

"Amor." Parei os beijos e a encarei. "Se eu te machucar ou se estiver desconfortável, você tem que me dizer na hora!" Isso não era um pedido.

"Eu confio em você, amor." Olhei para ele mostrando a minha decisão. "Mas você pode confiar que te direi na hora se estiver sendo desconfortável".

"Obrigado, amor." Dei-lhe um beijo. "Dê-me apenas dois segundos".

Dirigi-me à mesa de cabeceira e abri a primeira gaveta, retirando o lubrificante, uma camisinha, o vibrador e uma toalha.

"No dia em que eu e Rosalie fomos surpreendidas." Ela falou com a voz embargada, "Nós iríamos à sex-shop comprar isso." Ela apontou para o vibrador.

"Quando saí de casa com Emmet, foi isso mesmo que fomos comprar".

"Mas para que é o preservativo, amor?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"O preservativo é lubrificado, baby." Falei com carinho enquanto começava a puxar o fecho lateral do seu vestido e olhava dentro dos seus olhos. "Além do lubrificante que vamos usar, ele permite uma penetração mais suave".

"Obrigada pelo seu carinho e dedicação, amor."Ela puxou-me pelos cabelos para um beijo cheio de luxúria.

Puxei seu vestido pela cabeça, encarando o seu corpo perfeito. Ela tinha uma cinta-liga que prendia as meias ¾, já não tinha o fio dental devido à nossa ação anterior, mas seu tronco estava protegido por um corpete azul. Sem falar na sua intimidade, que estava lisinha.

"Você é tão linda, baby." Falei enquanto depositava um beijo em sua parte íntima, provocando um arrepio e um gemido da sua parte.

"Ame-me, Edward." Ela pediu ofegante. "Ame-me sem restrições".

Puxei seu corpo para o meio da cama. Levantei-me e me despi. Ela apreciava o meu corpo.

"Vire-se, linda." Pedi com carinho.

Ela rebolou sobre o seu corpo e deitou-se de barriga para baixo. Abri suas pernas, expondo-a para mim, e ajoelhei-me no meio delas. Passei minhas mãos pelas suas pernas, sentindo a textura das meias sobre o seu corpo. Quando minhas mãos chegaram à sua bunda, eu apalpei e apertei.

Bella começou a levantar a levantar seu quadril, mostrando-me que estava gostando e estava entregue aos meus carinhos. Passei meus dedos pela sua intimidade e constatei que ela já estava molhada.

"Sempre tão pronta para me receber!" Falei com a voz rouca.

"Oh, Edward!" Meu nome foi proferido no meio de gemidos.

Continuei a minha viagem com as minhas mãos pelo seu corpo. Alcancei o final do corpete e puxei o cordão. Comecei a soltá-lo lentamente. Bella ofegava e gemia o meu nome.

Quando retirei o cordão de todo o corpete, coloquei uma mão na sua barriga e levantei um pouco o seu corpo. Com a outra mão puxei o espartilho do seu corpo. Coloquei beijos molhados por toda as suas costas, dirigindo-me para o final dela.

Peguei o vibrador e o liguei. Quando ela o ouviu, seu corpo estremeceu. Peguei o lubrificante e passei nele. Encostei-o à sua intimidade e empurrei um pouco.

"Oh, Edward!" Ela ofegava.

"Calma, baby!" Pedi enquanto levava os meus lábios ao seu cóccix. Mordi uma nádega ao mesmo tempo que introduzi o vibrador todo.

"Edward!" Ela gritou de prazer. Suas mãos agarraram a colcha da cama e ela impulsionou seu tronco para cima.

Ao mesmo que trabalhava nela com o vibrador, eu colocava beijos pelas suas costas.

"Mais, Edward!" Ela gritava e ofegava. "Eu preciso de mais!"

Molhei meus dedos com o lubrificante e o espalhei pela sua outra entrada. Ela engoliu uma respiração.

"Você continua bem, baby?" Perguntei preocupado.

"Não pare, amor." Ela pediu ofegante. "Por favor, não pare!"

Eu estava além de excitado. Meu membro implorava por atenção. Levei uma mão a ele e comecei a acariciar-me enquanto continuava a trabalhar o vibrador nela. Eu precisava me controlar um pouco, caso contrário poderia ser rude demais. Bella colocou uma mão por cima da minha que trabalhava o vibrador nela, parando os meus movimentos. Ela virou seu corpo de barriga para cima e olhou para o meu corpo.

"Baby, você quer parar? Nós não precisamos…"

"Sshh." Ela não disse mais nada, mas seus olhos não saíram da minha mão no meu pau.

Ela optou pela mesma posição que a minha, ficando de joelhos. Ela levou sua mão ao meu membro e retirou a minha mão, abaixando-se até levar meu pau aos seus lábios.

"Baby!" Minha voz saiu carregada de luxúria. "Hoje é sobre você, amor".

Ela passou a língua por todo o comprimento e quando falou, sua respiração quente bateu no meu pau.

"Mas é o seu aniversário." Ela falou decidida. "E este é o meu presente!" Ela voltou a fechar os lábios ao redor do meu membro, fazendo-me ofegar e levar uma mão aos seus cabelos, puxando-os para trás para eu ver o que ela estava fazendo comigo.

Ela se levantou e passou suas mãos pelo meu peito, elas pareciam fogo subindo por mim, ela emaranhou seus dedos em meu cabelo e puxou-me para um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão.

Minhas mãos faziam carinho e apalpavam seu corpo, do início das suas costas até a sua bunda, que eu apertava com desejo. Ela separou nosso lábios e olhou-me nos olhos. Os seus provavelmente transmitiam o mesmo que os meus. Desejo, entrega, paixão, confiança, luxúria e amor.

"Eu te quero dentro de mim, baby." Ela falou com a voz rouca, mas confiante. "E não quero barreiras entre nós".

"Bella." Não consegui dizer mais nada.

Ela retirou as mãos do meu corpo e pegou o lubrificante, nunca deixando os meus olhos. Espalhou lubrificante pelas suas mãos e as levou à minha ereção, deslizando para cima e para baixo. Nossas respirações saíam entrecortadas de prazer.

O homem das cavernas queria, mas engoli em seco. Prendi um punhado do seu cabelo na minha mão e a puxei para um beijo. Eu precisava extravasar por algum lugar.

Bella soltou o meu corpo e virou-se de costas para mim. Encostei meu corpo ao seu. Ambos ofegamos quando sentimos o meu membro tocar a sua bunda. Coloquei almofadas à sua frente. Ela virou o rosto para mim e sorriu perante os meus cuidados. Sorri de volta e puxei seus cabelos por cima de apenas um ombro, deixando o outro liberto para salpicá-lo de beijos. Bella apoiou as mãos na cama, à frente das almofadas. Seu corpo mostrava entrega e confiança. Engoli uma respiração quando a vi tão entregue. Peguei mais um pouco de lubrificante e apliquei em nós dois.

"Amor." Eu disse enquanto me posicionava. "Você vai comandar. Será no seu ritmo, na velocidade e profundidade que o seu corpo permitir".

Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente, empurrando-se para trás. Ambos paramos de respirar quando entrei um pouco nela.

"Porra!" Ela praguejou.

"Você está bem, baby?" Falei enquanto peguei o vibrador. Eu o liguei e levei ao seu clítoris, ajudando-a a relaxar.

"Estou bem." Ela empurrou mais um pouco. "Não pare".

Quando ambos sentimos a cabeça deslizar, Bella tremeu o corpo, ofegou e enrolou as mãos nos lençóis. Eu fiz um esforço heróico para não empurrar contra ela.

"Está doendo, baby?" Perguntei ofegante, mas preocupado.

"Porra, Edward!" Ela empurrou mais um pouco. "Você é tão…"

"Quer que eu saia, amor?" Perguntei apreensivo, colocando minhas mãos nos seus quadris, mas ela não me deu oportunidade.

Ela empurrou mais um pouco e eu mordi os lábios conforme assistia o meu comprimento sendo engolido por ela milímetro a milímetro.

"Baby, por favor, fale comigo." Pedi desesperado.

"Estou bem, amor" Sua voz saía prazerosa, excitada, mas calma.

"Você está indo muito bem, baby!" Eu disse enquanto a sentia me engolir mais um pouco.

Continuei trabalhando nela com o vibrador e com a outra mão acariciava suas costas.

"Toque na frente, baby." Ela pediu.

Levei minha mão aos seus seios e os acariciei. Ela empurrou mais um pouco, até que senti a sua bunda descansar nos meus quadris.

"Oh, Deus!" Ela gemeu. "Edward!"

"Oh, porra, Bella!" Eu gemi quando ela balançou um pouco seus quadris.

Não parei de ministrar o vibrador nela e apertar seus seios.

"Mexa-se, Edward!" Ela pediu ofegante. "Por Deus, mexa-se".

Lentamente comecei a mexer-me, ela se empurrava para trás para engolir-me.

"Como você se sente?" Perguntei algum tempo depois quando aumentamos um pouco as investidas.

"Preenchida!" Ela gritou. "Mais Edward! Preciso de mais!"

Coloquei minhas mãos nos seus ombros e trouxe o seu corpo para junto do meu. Fiquei sentado em cima dos meus tornozelos, Bella sentada no meu colo.

"Eu sei como você se sente." Falei enquanto continuava relaxando o seu corpo com o vibrador e com meus dedos nos seus seios.

"Oh, Edward!" Ela gemia e gritava. "Oh, tão bom".

"Porra, baby!" Eu disse um pouco alto. "Eu não vou aguentar muito mais. Você é quente, apertada e…"

Ela impulsionou os quadris e deixou-se cair sobre mim, engolindo-me mais fundo.

"Goze, amor!" Ela gritou. "Goza comigo!"

"Oh, porra, Isabella!" Gritei quando senti que tínhamos atingido o orgasmo juntos.

Eu lentamente puxei-me para fora dela, provocando um gemido em nós e um tremor do seu corpo.

"Eu te machuquei, amor?" Perguntei preocupado enquanto via o seu corpo cair na cama, amparado pelas minhas mãos.

"Não." Sua voz saiu calma, um sorriso em seus lábios. "Estou bem, baby".

Soltei uma lufada de ar aliviado. Peguei a toalha e gentilmente a limpei. Bella ronronou, provocando um sorriso nos meus lábios. Eu também me limpei e em seguida deitei-me ao seu lado, abraçando seu corpo. Minhas mãos acariciavam suas costas e seu cabelo. Nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas. Uma das suas mãos estava pousada sobre o meu peito, sentindo o meu batimento cardíaco tentando voltar ao normal.

"Obrigado por confiar em mim." Sussurrei quando coloquei um beijo em seus cabelos.

"Obrigada por aceitar o meu corpo." Ela falou com a voz embargada.

"Amor." Apoiei-me em um cotovelo e levei minha outra mão ao emaranhado de cabelos. "Por favor, diga-me que você não está machucada, ou desconfortável".

"Não estou, amor." Ela levantou os olhos e olhou dentro dos meus. "Se você me perguntar se no início eu pensei em recuar? Sim, pensei." Ela respondeu com a voz embargada.

"Então por que você não me disse nada?" Eu a questionei.

"Porque eu precisava ultrapassar mais este trauma." Ela foi verdadeira no seu olhar. "Quando eu senti você só encostar a cabeça, tive vontade de dizer NÃO!" Olhei para ela, estático. "Mas depois respirei fundo e o seu cheiro inundou minhas narinas e eu sabia que podia confiar com todo o meu coração e alma em você."

"Então quer dizer que eu te machuquei." Constatei com pesar.

"Não, amor." Ela respondeu prontamente. "Assim que senti suas mãos e seus cuidados no meu corpo, consegui relaxar por completo e foi apenas prazer. Mas tenho de confessar uma coisa..." Ela falou e suas bochechas ficaram muito vermelhas.

"Diga, amor." Pedi enquanto sorria para as suas reações, fazendo carinho em suas bochechas.

"Você é muito grande e muito grosso." Ela sussurrou envergonhada, provocando uma gargalhada da minha parte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Edward todo estranho no início, mas ainda bem que depois ele e Bella conseguiram esclarecer as coisas e superar seus medos... e finalmente ele recebeu o tão esperado presente, que foi bom para os dois... : )_

_Bjs!  
><strong>Ju<strong>_


	44. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43**

_**Bella POV**_

Conversamos mais um pouco em meio a tantos carinhos e acabei por fechar os olhos e adormecer. Não faço ideia quanto tempo dormi, mas quando acordei, Edward estava deitado ao meu lado e dormia pacificamente. Mexi-me um pouco e senti-me um pouco dolorida, mas nada que não pudesse suportar.

"Já acordou, amor?" Edward perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

"Hum hum." Respondi com a voz sonolenta.

"Já volto." Ele depositou um beijo na minha testa e dirigiu-se ao bar do quarto e pegou um refrigerante. Ele caminhou ao guarda-roupa e retirou sua maleta, abrindo-a e pegando dois comprimidos de uma cartela. Ele dirigiu-se até mim e com um sorriso nos lábios, que não chegava aos seus olhos, estendeu-me eles.

"É melhor você tomar estes analgésicos, amor." Olhei surpresa para ele. "Imagino que você esteja um pouco dolorida." Ele falou com a voz triste.

"Estou bem, amor." Falei e sentei-me na cama, mas conforme me sentei, emiti um gemido que tentei reprimir na hora.

"Não seja teimosa, baby." Ele insistiu. "Tome estes comprimidos e depois vou preparar um banho para nós".

Peguei os comprimidos e o refrigerante e os tomei. Eu me sentia triste e com raiva de mim mesma.

"Bella." Ele sentou-se à minha frente e colocou sua mão no meu rosto, fazendo carinhos. "Eu não vou me culpar, eu prometo".

"Edward." Falei com a voz chorosa. "Eu não quero que você se responsabilize." Uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto e foi apanhada pelo seu dedo. "Eu preciso, eu necessito que você não se martirizes, baby".

"Amor, essa decisão foi tomada pelos dois." Ele falou com calma. "Eu percebo e compreendo que é perfeitamente normal o seu corpo se sentir desconfortável, porque..." Ele engoliu em seco, "independentemente do que aconteceu, ele sofreu uma invasão um pouco agressiva".

Baixei minha cabeça e olhei para os lençóis enrugados.

"Baby." Ele colocou um dedo debaixo do meu queixo e levantou minha cabeça. "Da próxima vez você não se sentirá tão dolorida".

"Sério?" Perguntei esperançosa. "Você promete que vamos repetir?"

"Sempre que você quiser." Ele foi sincero. "Eu te amo muito e a quero de todas as formas".

"Oh, Edward!" Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço e dei-lhe um beijo carregado de emoções.

"Você me acompanha em um banho?"

"Agora eu te acompanho." Eu disse alegremente.

"Fique na cama descansando." Ele falou enquanto retirava o refrigerante da minha mão e deitava o meu corpo na cama. "Quando o banho estiver pronto eu venho buscá-la".

Tenho a sensação que voltei a adormecer, pois comecei a ouvir muito ao fundo a voz de Edward.

"Bella adormecida." Ele sussurrava e sorria. "Acorde, minha Bella, o nosso banho está pronto".

Abri os olhos e encontrei duas esmeraldas examinando o meu corpo. Olhei para baixo e reparei que durante o meu sono eu retirei o lençol de cima de mim e encontrava-me nua em cima da cama. Olhei para ele e espreguicei-me sedutoramente, levantando os braços por cima da minha cabeça e esticando a perna que estava do seu lado e encolhendo a outra, dando-lhe um vislumbre da minha intimidade. Reparei que ele bebia do meu corpo, não pestanejava e engolia em seco.

"Baby?" Eu o chamei.

Ele levantou seus olhos verdes de paixão, prendendo-os aos meus.

"Eu não faço ideia do que fiz para merecê-la." Ele disse com intensidade. "Mas agradeço todos os dias por tê-la em minha vida".

"Vem cá, amor." Abri meus braços, convidando-o a aninhar-se ao meu corpo.

Ele colocou um joelho em cima da cama, seu membro já estava bem acordado. Colocou os braços em volta do meu corpo e, como se eu pesasse uma pena, pegou-me e nos encaminhou para o banheiro. Edward sentou-me na banheira e em seguida entrou, colocando-se por trás de mim. Nós nos lavamos em meio a carícias sensuais.

Quando saímos do banheiro, Edward ligou para o serviço de quarto encomendando o nosso jantar. Eu nem tinha percebido o tempo passar com as nossas atividades e quando ele pediu o serviço de quarto já passava da meia-noite. Nós jantamos alimentado um ao outro. No meio dos nossos jogos de sedução, terminamos a noite ofegantes, após mais uma sessão intensa de sexo.

_**Edward POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o corpo de Bella nu espalhado pela cama. Eu nunca a tinha visto dormir assim e vários sentimentos vieram à tona. Possessividade, ela era minha. Amor, o meu coração era dela, o dela era meu. Orgulho. Desejo.

Ela estava de barriga para baixo, seu rosto voltado para mim, olhos fechados serenamente, boca ligeiramente aberta revelando uma respiração calma e relaxada. O mar de cabelos castanhos estava espalhado pelo travesseiro e pelo seu corpo, um dos seus braços estava recolhido por baixo da sua cabeça, o outro esticado e repousando sobre o meu travesseiro. Suas costas tinham um leve ondular devido à sua respiração. Sua bunda redonda e perfeita mostrava uma ligeira coloração avermelhada no local onde ontem eu lhe tinha dado uma mordida. Nunca imaginei que tivesse sido com tanta força. Engoli o arrependimento e continuei a viagem pelo seu corpo. Sua perna direita estava esticada sobre os lençóis enrugados. Sua perna esquerda estava dobrada. Seu joelho estava sensivelmente ao nível do seu quadril.

Levantei-me sorrateiramente e ajoelhei-me no chão do quarto, na direção do seu corpo. Como ela tinha as pernas afastadas, um vislumbre de toda a sua intimidade estava exposto para vagina estava lisinha e fechada. Sua bunda começou a mexer-se.

"Hum... Edward!" Ela murmurou.

Levantei-me num salto e olhei para ela. Ela continuava de olhos fechados, mas seus lábios estavam ligeiramente mais abertos. Em um movimento lento e bastante sexy, pelo menos aos meus olhos, ela virou seu corpo, ficando de barriga para cima. Seus cabelos espalharam ainda mais por toda a cama, uma mecha deles estava cobrindo um dos seus seios. Seus braços ocuparam uma posição totalmente diferente e fodidamente provocadores. Um deles estava curvado por cima da sua cabeça e sobre os seus cabelos revoltados, o outro desceu e sua mão estava aberta repousada sobre sua barriga plana.

"Sim! Edward, sim!" Ela levantou o quadril e suas pernas estavam estendidas. As duas. Uma delas permaneceu assim e a outra, que estava na direção da sua mão, dobrou e tombou para o lado.

Ofeguei com a visão que tive. Levei a mão ao meu pau que estava ficando terrivelmente duro. Acariciei-me e ponderei tomá-la mesmo com ela dormindo. Sim, porque ela dormia. Suas feições permaneciam extremamente suaves, apenas sua respiração estava ligeiramente alterada. Olhei para o seu sexo e tive de fechar os olhos imediatamente. Sua vagina estava tão lisinha e tão brilhante. Passei a língua pelos meus lábios e tive a nítida sensação de sentir o gosto dela neles. Seu corpo deu um solavanco e ela gemeu o meu nome. Secreções começaram a ser expelidas pelo seu sexo.

"Porra!" Eu gemi. "Isabella, acorde!" Chamei pelo seu nome na posição onde me encontrava.

Olhei novamente para o seu sexo e o brilho pelas suas secreções aumentou a quantidade de sangue no meu membro. Aumentei a velocidade e a intensidade da fricção e gritei seu nome novamente.

"Isabella! Acorde! Agora!"

Ela deu um sobressalto na cama e sentou-se ereta, ficando com as pernas dobradas e abertas.

"Porra!" Gemi mais uma vez com tal visão intensa.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou sonolenta e preocupada. "Aconteceu alguma coisa, baby?"

"Sim!" Continuei a acariciar meu pau. Coloquei a cabeça para trás e fechei meus olhos.

"Baby?" Sua voz saía com um ligeiro toque de sorriso. "Por que você está se masturbando?"

Abri meus olhos e a encarei, ela prendeu a respiração com a intensidade do meu olhar para ela.

"Só assim consegui evitar..." Falei com dificuldade, "tomá-la enquanto você estava sonhando!"

"Hum!" Ela colocou-se de joelhos abertos sobre a cama, desviou seu olhar para o meu pau que, putamerda, ficou ainda mais duro, e passou a língua pelos seus lábios.

Ela levou uma mão ao seu seio e a outra à sua intimidade e começou a tocar-se.

"Oh... Porra, Isabella!" Aumentei ainda mais a fricção.

"Sabe, baby?" Ela perguntou manhosa. "Eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom." Ela disse com a voz rouca enquanto apertava seu mamilo e introduzia dois dedos dentro dela. "Você estava me fodendo tão forte, baby".

"Porra, Isabella." Encaminhei-me para ela, coloquei dois travesseiros, um por cima do outro, no centro da cama.

"Deite-se de barriga para baixo." Ordenei-lhe. "Com a sua barriga sobre os travesseiros".

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos carregados de luxúria e sensualmente deitou-se como lhe pedi.

"Tente segurar-se em alguma coisa." Falei enquanto me posicionava por trás dela.

"Vem, Edward!" Seu corpo se contorcia de prazer e antecipação. "Fôda-me na realidade como no sonho".

"Coloque suas mãos nas grades da cama, Isabella." Ela fez como lhe pedi. "Quero que você me mostre como está ansiosa para que eu te fôda forte." Ela empinou ainda mais a sua bunda.

"Fôda-me, Edward! Por Deus, fôd... Ahhhhhhhhh!" No momento em que introduzi meu pau no seu sexo, ela ofegou.

Esperei alguns segundos dentro dela sem me mover, caso contrário, eu daria duas estocadas e gozaria. Com as mãos nas grades da cama, ela impulsionou os quadris contra mim. Respirei fundo, retirei-me quase por completo e voltei a investir num movimento rápido e agressivo.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Hummmmmmm! Edward! Tão bom! Mais, baby! Mais!"

"Oh, Isabella!" Empurrei-me novamente com vigor. Deitei-me sobre o seu corpo. Coloquei minhas mãos junto das suas nas grades da cama e impulsionei meu corpo com vigor.

Coordenamos os nossos movimentos, quando eu me empurrava para dentro dela, ela empurrava o seu corpo contra o meu. Quando eu me retirava quase por completo do seu corpo, ela puxava o seu para cima.

"Baby!" Eu a chamei com dificuldade. "Não vou aguentar muito mais".

"Toque-me!" Ela pediu quase em um sussurro.

Nunca diminuindo as investidas, retirei uma mão da grade e a levei ao seu clítoris, apertando-o.

"Isso, baby, mastiga o meu pau".

"Oh… Edward!"

"Oh, porra, Isabella! Isso, amor! Envolva-me!"

"Ahhhhhh... Edward! Ahhhhh... eu vou…"

"Vem, amor!" Gritei para ela. "Goza comigo!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Hummmmmmm!"

Dei mais duas ou três investidas com o corpo tremendo devido à potência do orgasmo. Tentei não pressionar mais o seu corpo esgotado com o peso do meu. Comecei a beijar-lhe o pescoço e clavícula molhados de suor, enquanto aos poucos saía do seu corpo. Joguei-me deitado na cama e puxei seu corpo para junto do meu. Ela abraçou-me com os braços e as pernas.

"Você está bem, baby?" Perguntei enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelos molhados de suor do seu pescoço.

"Hum-hum." Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, levou uma mão aos meus cabelos e retirou alguns fios que estavam colados à minha testa pelo mesmo motivo.

Depositei um beijo em seus cabelos.

"Vamos tomar um banho, amor? Tenho de ir para o congresso".

"Nããão." Ela respondeu sonolenta. "Vá você. Ficarei dormindo mais um pouco." Eu gargalhei e nos virei, pairando sobre ela.

"Se eu pudesse, também ficaria aqui com você nessa cama maravilhosa".

"Hum." Ela começou a fazer-me carinhos na cabeça e nas costas. "Eu também queria que você ficasses comigo".

Eu a beijei com amor e carinho. Se pudesse hoje eu nem iria mesmo para o congresso. Estávamos nos beijando quando bateram à nossa porta com alguma violência.

"_Edward?_ Meu pai? _"Edward, filho, você está aí?"_

"Acho que seu pai não quer que você falte ao congresso." Ela sorriu contra os meus lábios.

"_Mano?"_ Emmett? _"Mano, se você estiver aí, venha rápido!"_

"Eu não gostõ de me apressar." Falei com ar sacana para ela. Ela sorriu e empurrou-me de cima dela.

Coloquei o lençol ao redor da minha cintura e abri um pouco a porta.

"Eu já ia para o… não consegui dizer mais nada, Emmett e meu pai entraram no quarto".

"Ah!" Olhei para Bella e ela gritou, pegando o lençol e cobrindo-se rapidamente.

"Vocês estão doidos?" Perguntei alterado.

"Edward?" Meu pai disse aflito. "Desculpem, meus filhos, mas se a situação não fosse tão urgente nós nunca incomodaríamos vocês".

"O que está acontecendo?" Bella perguntou preocupada.

"Mano?" Emmettt colocou uma mão sobre o meu ombro. "Alice foi para o hospital".

"O QUÊ? POR QUÊ?" Perguntei dando um passo para trás.

"O que aconteceu com Alice?" Bella enrolou o lençol ao seu redor e caminhou para mim. Enrolei seu corpo nos meus braços e acariciei suas costas.

"Ela começou com contrações a cada dez minutos." Meu pai informou.

"Dêem-nos cinco minutos e já vamos encontrá-los no corredor." Pedi.

Bella saiu dos meus braços e correu para o banheiro. Meu pai assentiu e saiu para o corredor. Emmett encarou-me.

"Este quarto cheira a sexo pra caralho!" Ele sorriu.

"Ok, Emmett." Sorri de volta. "Obrigado pela constatação".

"Abra uma janela, por favor." Ele brincou. "Caso contrário a camareira terá um ataque só com o cheiro." Ele saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Quando me desloquei para o banheiro, Bella já estava saindo dele.

"Dois minutos e fico pronta, baby." Ela disse.

"Obrigado pelo apoio, amor." Eu a abracei e dei-lhe um selinho, deslocando para o banheiro de forma a lavar-me.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos entrando na emergência do hospital. Nós nos deslocamos para a ala de obstetrícia. Na sala de espera estavam Rosalie e minha mãe.

"Oh, Edward." Minha mãe dirigiu-se até mim e abraçou-me. "Alice está no quarto 12".

"Obrigado, mãe." Voltei-me para Bella e coloquei um beijo em sua testa. "Volto já, amor".

"Dê um beijo meu a eles." Ela pediu.

Concordei e saí da sala de espera, deslocando-me para o corredor dos quartos. Quando entrei, havia um médico e uma enfermeira ao redor da minha irmã.

"Boa tarde." Cumprimentei.

"Edward!" Avozinha da minha irmã, suspirando de alívio.

"Então, maninha?" Dei um beijinho em sua testa e coloquei minhas mãos na sua barriga. "O que Ashley quer?"

"Desculpe?" O médico falou. "Mas quem é o senhor?"

"Edward Cullen." Apresentei-me estendo-lhe a mão. "Ginecologista, obstetra, irmão e médico da paciente." Ele olhou-me surpreso. "Como é que está a minha irmã?"

"Dr. Cullen." Ele falou apressado. "Antes de mais nada, é uma honra tê-lo em nosso hospital".

"Obrigado, Dr...?"

"Santos, Emerson Santos".

"Vamos deixar de formalidades e tratar-nos pelo nosso nome." Ele concordou. "Então diga-me, como está a minha irmã?"

"Ela chegou há aproximadamente 20 minutos e estava com algumas contrações. Demos um remédio para controlá-las e neste momento estamos monitorando os batimentos cardíacos do feto".

"Já foi efetuada alguma ecografia?"

"Ainda não".

"Vocês têm aparelhos portáteis, ou é necessário deslocá-la?"

"Sasha?" O médico voltou-se para a enfermeira. "Você pode, por favor, trazer o aparelho de eco?"

"Claro, doutor. Ela saiu do quarto.

"Maninha, você sente algum desconforto?"

"Apenas na região lombar. Uma dor que não passa".

"Emerson?" Voltei-me para o médico. "Onde eu posso me desinfectar?"

"Siga-me, por favor." Ele levou-me a uma porta dentro do quarto, que dava acesso a uma sala equipada. Havia mais dois médicos que estavam se desinfectando.

"Quem é ele?" Um dos médicos perguntou, não imaginando que eu sabia falar português.

"Edward Cullen." Respondi, deixando-os de boca aberta. "Minha irmã está no quarto 12".

"A senhorita Hale é sua irmã?" O outro perguntou preocupado.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Nada não." Ele foi rápido em responder e saiu da sala.

"Emerson?" Perguntei em voz alta. "Quem atendeu a minha irmã primeiro?"

"Foi o Dr. Salvatore".

"O que saiu daqui?"

"Sim".

Desinfectei-me rapidamente, coloquei um uniforme de hospital e vesti as luvas cirúrgicas, tudo em questão de segundos.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Edward?" Emerson estava preocupado.

"Faça-me um favor?" Ele assentiu. "Peça ao meu pai para entrar. Ah, e meu irmão também".

"Os Drs. Cullen estão todos aqui?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Sim, estamos." Falei rápido. "Você pode me fazer esse favor ou eu peço a outra pessoa?"

"Não, claro que não. Imagino que eles estejam na sala de espera".

"Sim." Não respondi mais nada e dirigi-me para a minha irmã.

"Edward?" Alice perguntou preocupada quando me viu entrar como um foguete no quarto.

"Jasper?" Olhei para o meu cunhado. "Pegue nessa perna de Alice e a apoie o pé no estribo".

"O que está acontecendo, Edward?" Ele também já estava preocupado.

"Primeiro tenho que ver uma coisa".

Sentei-me no banquinho e levantei o lençol. Alice ainda estava de calcinha, mas já tinha uma mancha muito grande de sangue e líquido.

"Jasper? Consiga-me uma tesoura, um canivete, qualquer coisa".

"Eu tenho sempre comigo um canivete".

"Edward?" Alice falou com a voz preocupada. "Estou assustada".

"Edward?" Meu pai e irmão entraram no quarto. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Jasper, o canivete?"

"Edward, você está louco?" Meu pai chegou perto de mim quando me viu pegar o canivete e levá-lo debaixo do lençol. "Ainda não tiraram a calcinha dela?" Ele perguntou ofendido.

"Pior, pai." Não parei de cortar a calcinha enquanto falava. "Deram-lhe o medicamento sem antes confirmar se ela estava pronta para dar à luz ou não".

"Quem foi o filho da puta?" Emmett perguntou exaltado.

"Um tal Salvatore, que quando descobriu que Alice era minha irmã, fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas".

"Eu vou matar esse filho da puta!" Emmett ia sair do quarto.

"Não, Emmett!" Gritei para ele. Alice já chorava. "Maninha!" Olhei dentro dos seus olhos. "Nós não deixaremos nada de mal acontecer com você e com Ashley, mas você terá de permanecer calma e confiar em nós." Ela assentiu. "Emmett, preciso de você neste quarto, depois tratamos da saúde do filho da puta".

"Tudo bem, Edward! O que você precisa que eu e o pai façamos?"

"Dirijam-se àquela porta e desinfectem-se, depois venham imediatamente para o quarto".

"Dois segundos, minha filha." Meu pai falou com Alice.

"Oh, merda!" Fechei meus olhos quando vi que Alice estava completamente coroada e já tinha três dedos de dilatação.

"Posso entrar?" A tal enfermeira e o médico entraram com o aparelho portátil de eco.

"Emerson? Preciso de uma intravenosa. Enfermeira, ajuste o aparelho".

"Já estamos prontos, filho!"

"Pai, faça a eco em Alice. Urgente".

"Edward, eu posso fazer." Emerson falou.

"Se mais algum de vocês colocar a mão na minha irmã, o processo que colocarei em vocês será de tal ordem que o hospital será fechado!" Emmett esbravejou.

"Ashley está bem, Edward".

"E o cordão umbilical?"

"Não está enrolado".

"Alice?" Levantei a cabeça e falei com ela. "Preciso que você faça muita força quando eu disser, ok?"

"Hum-hum!"

"Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa?" Jasper perguntou.

"Quero que vá para trás da sua mulher e, quando eu mandar, empurre ligeiramente a barriga dela para baixo. E você tem que contar até dez, estamos combinados?"

"Claro!" Jasper colocou-se atrás de Alice e fez-lhe carinhos e transmitiu-lhe palavras de incentivo.

"Pai, Emmett, precisarei da sua ajuda. Ashley vai nascer de oito meses".

"O QUÊ?" Emmett gritou. "Cambada de incompetentes!"

"Calma, meu filho." Meu pai tentava manter a calma dele e de todos os outros.

"Vou precisar..."

"Ai, Edward!" Alice interrompeu-me. "Edward? Eu quero que..."

"Vocês têm programa para guardar as células embrionárias?" Perguntei.

"Sim, temos o kit".

"Arranjem um." Emmett falou, calmo demais para o meu gosto.

"Ai, Edward!" Constatei que sua vagina estava mais dilatada.

"Jasper, ajude sua mulher a contar até dez. Agora!"

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Você nunca mais tocará em mim, Jasper Hale! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Ao fundo ouvi Jasper contar baixinho.

"Empurre, Alice, eu quero a minha sobrinha aqui fora".

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Filho da mãe! Aiiiiiiiiiiiii! Se não fosse por você eu não estaria nestas condições! Aiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Maninha, quando Sebastian nasceu você disse o mesmo, amor." Começamos a sorrir.

"Vocês estão rindo? Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai!"

"Ok, Alice! Preciso que você faça toda a força do mundo. Já estou vendo a cabecinha! Jasper, mais dez".

"Força, amor! 1… 2… 3…"

"Vai chamar outra de amor! Aiiiiiiiiiiiii." Ela lançou a ele um olhar assassino. "A próxima vez que você quiser sexo… Aiiiiiiiiiii! Vou comprar-te uma boneca inflável! Aiiiiiiii!"

"Alice, concentre-se! Ashley está a um empurrão forte de nascer! Quando eu te pedir, você vai fazer força, muita força! Não concentre em Jasper, concentre-se em Ashley".

"Hum-hum! Aiiiii!"

"Emmett, preciso que você coloque suas mãos na barriga de Alice e quando ela começar a fazer força, você ajudará com um empurrão forte, mas contido".

"Certo!" Ele dirigiu-se para a nossa irmã e deu um beijo em sua testa suada. "O tio vai ajudar a sua menininha a nascer." Ele falou orgulhoso.

"Eu os amo tanto!" Ela falou, chorando. "Jasper?"

"Estou bem aqui, amor." Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Eu te amo muito, amor." Ela chorava copiosamente.

"Ok, pessoal. Pai, você tem a manta?"

"Estou pronto para a minha netinha".

"Emmett, você está pronto?"

"Mãos à postos!"

"Jasper, pronto para contar os últimos dez?"

"Pronto!" Ele chorava.

"Alice? Empurre!"

"Aiiiiiii! Aiiiiiiiiii!"

"Empurre, Alice! Empurre, mana!"

"Aiiiiiiii!"

"Emmett, agora!"

"!"

"Pai?" Ele colocou as mãos com a manta e pegou Ashley, que chorava muito.

Ashley emitia o som mais lindo do mundo!"

"Jasper, você quer cortar o cordão?"

Ele depositou um beijo nos lábios de Alice e veio ao meu lado. Pegou a tesoura com as mãos trêmulas e cortou o cordão.

"Parabéns, papai." Eu disse a ele.

"Posso ver a minha filha?"

"Dê-me um minuto, querida!" Meu pai pediu.

"Alice, mais um pouco de força para a placenta sair".

Ela fez força suficiente e a placenta saiu intacta. Emmett auxiliou-me e guardamos um pouco do cordão umbilical.

"Parabéns, maninha!" Coloquei um beijo em sua testa. "Ashley é linda!"

"E saudável!" Meu pai trazia Ashley embrulhada em um cobertor rosa e a depositou nos braços de Alice. "O índice de Apgar é 9/10".

"Ela é tão linda!" Alice chorava com a filha nos braços. "Bem vinda ao mundo, Ashley Marie Cullen Halle!"

"Parabéns, minha filha! Parabéns, Jasper!" Meu pai o abraçou.

"Eu… eu gostaria de dar os parabéns a todos vocês." Emerson falou. "Eu nunca tinha visto uma família trabalhar unida. Não admira a fama que vocês têm!"

"Obrigado, Emerson!" Eu agradeci.

"E agora vocês também vão conhecer quando a família Cullen se une em um processo!" Emmett falou, novamente calmo demais.

"Emmett?" Eu o chamei de lado. "O que está acontecendo com você?"

Ele nada respondeu, apenas abanou a cabeça. Peguei no seu braço e nos encaminhei para o banheiro do quarto, fechando a porta.

"Desembucha, Emmett!"

Seus ombros começaram a balançar e ele começou a chorar.

"Nós podíamos tê-la perdido, Edward. Perdido as duas!"

Eu o abracei e deixei que ele liberasse todas as emoções. Emmett era assim. Parecia que nada o afetava com os seus quase dois metros de altura e quilos de músculos, mas de nós todos, ele era o mais emotivo".

"Calma, mano." Eu o abracei com força. "Alice e Ashley estão bem. E depois cuidaremos daquele filho da puta. Mas agora precisamos informar às nossas mulheres e à mamãe que Ashley já está no mundo".

"Obrigado, mano." Ele deu-me uns tapinhas nas costas. "Obrigado pelo apoio!"

"Nós sabemos que podemos contar uns com os outros!"

Saímos do banheiro e Alice já estava com uma camisola limpa. Pelo visto, Jasper tinha trazido a mala da sua mulher e filha. Então nós seguimos para a sala de espera para dar a notícia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Os dois "coelhos" continuam a todo vapor... e agora a família Cullen já tem mais um pequeno membro..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	45. Capítulo 44

**Capítulo 44**

**_Bella POV_**

Nós já estávamos há algum tempo esperando, desde que um médico veio chamar Carlisle e Emmett. Eu, Esme e Rosalie estávamos sentadas na sala de espera em frente à porta do quarto de Alice. Vimos um médico e uma enfermeira entrarem com um aparelho. Esme comentou que era um aparelho portátil para efectuar ecos.

"_O QUÊ?" O_uvimos o grito de Emmett.

Olhamos umas para as outras e sei que cada uma de nós desejava estar dentro daquele quarto para saber o que estava acontecendo.

"_Aiiiiiiiiiiiii!" _Ouvimos Alice. Esme levantou-se imediatamente.

"Oh Meu Deus!" Ela não sabia se chorava ou sorria. "Vai nascer! Minha netinha vai nascer!"

_"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Você nunca mais tocará em mim, Jasper Hale! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

_ "Empurre, Alice, eu quero a minha sobrinha aqui fora"._

_"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Filho da mãe! Aiiiiiiiiiiiii! Se não fosse por você eu não estaria nestas condições! Aiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

"Oh, Deus!" Levantei-me quando ouvi a ordem de Edward para a irmã e fui abraçar Esme. "Ashley está vindo!"

"Eu nunca terei filhos de parto normal!" Rosalie falou sorrindo.

"Vocês estão pensando para quando?" Esme perguntou em um intervalo de silêncio no quarto. Acho que ela precisava se distrair, caso contrário ficaria louca.

"Estamos trabalhando para isso." Rose disse, piscando.

"Eu adorarei ter a casa cheia de netos!" Esme sorriu pensativa.

Subitamente ouvimos,

_"Alice? Empurre!"_

_"Aiiiiiii! Aiiiiiiiiii!"_

_"Empurre, Alice! Empurre, mana!"_

_"Aiiiiiiii!"_

_"Emmettt, agora!"_

_"!"_

Ouvimos um choro.

"Nasceu!" Esme pulava. "Minha netinha nasceu!"

Ouvimos mais alguns movimentos dentro do quarto e aguardamos impacientes que viessem nos dizer alguma coisa. Mais alguns minutos passaram até que a porta do quarto foi aberta por um Emmett que sorria tanto que suas covinhas habituais estavam mais pronunciadas.

"Vocês gostariam de conhecer Ashley?" Ele brincou.

Esme deu um beijo na bochecha do filho e correu para dentro do quarto.

"Oh, mas que bebê mais linda da vovó!" Esme falou chorando.

Ashley estava envolvida em um cobertorzinho rosa, dando para ver apenas suas feições, que eram lindas e estavam muito serenas e calmas. Ela estava de olhinhos fechados, mas tinha uns cílios lindos e grandes.

"Parabéns, Alice!" Eu disse e depositei um beijo nos seus cabelos e nos fios de cabelo de Ashley. "Ela é linda!"

"Obrigada Bella! Estou ansiosa para que você também experimente a emoção de ser mãe".

Corei e abaixei a cabeça.

"Oi, amor!" Virei-me para a voz de Edward, que entrou por uma porta enquanto acabava de enxugar suas mãos. Corri para ele e o abracei.

"Parabéns, amor!" Falei enquanto o beijava. "Nós ouvimos as suas ordens lá de fora. Ashley é linda!"

"Ela é mais um orgulho para a família!"

Caminhamos de mãos dadas para junto da cama e estávamos envolvidos em uma conversa serena e falávamos baixinho quando bateram à porta e uma cabeça de um homem apareceu, perguntando se podia entrar.

"Boa tarde!" Seu sotaque para falar inglês era um pouco fraco. "Meu nome é Antônio Gonzales e sou o diretor de Ginecologia e Obstetrícia do Hospital. Eu gostaria de dar as boas-vindas a mais um membro Cullen, que escolheu nascer no nosso país".

"E eu gostaria de ter uma conversinha em particular com você." Carlisle falou de uma forma que eu nunca o tinha visto assim.

"Nós!" Edward também falou em um tom preocupante. "Nós gostaríamos de ter uma conversa em particular com você!"

"Vocês poderiam me acompanhar ao meu escritório?" O homem engoliu em seco.

"Mostre o caminho." Emmett também falou.

"Nós voltamos já." Edward virou para mim e colocou um beijo rápido nos meus lábios. Emmett e Carlisle fizeram o mesmo às suas mulheres. Depois, um por um, depositaram um beijo suave e cheio de amor nos cabelinhos de Ashley e outro na testa de Alice.

"O que aconteceu?" Esme perguntou à filha depois de eles terem saído.

"Acho que um dos médicos que me atendeu deu-me uma medicação que não deveria ter sido administrada".

"Oh, Deus!" Coloquei a mão na minha boca aberta. "Alguma coisa poderia ter dado errado." Constatei.

"Acho que só não deu porque Edward inverteu a situação, administrando-me um remédio qualquer para que Ashley nascesse".

"Pelo que eu percebi." Jasper falou com raiva na voz. "Eles deram-lhe um medicamento para inibir as contrações, sem nem verificar se ela já estava dilatada ou não".

"Oh, minha querida!" Esme abraçou a filha com cuidado, pois Ashley ainda dormia em seus braços. "Felizmente conseguimos encontrar Edward ainda no quarto".

"Verdade!" Rosalie brincou. "Temos de agradecer à nossa Bella por saber segurá-lo lá".

Corei e abaixei minha cabeça, enquanto flashes do que aconteceu desde ontem passavam na minha cabeça.

"Pois é, cunhadinha!" Alice falou baixinho, mas em tom de brincadeira. "Pelo que ouvi dizer, desde ontem à tarde vocês estavam enfiados naquele quarto!"

"Grande maratona, Bella!" Rosalie decidiu provocar mais um pouco.

"Oh, deixem a moça em paz." Esme abraçou-me. "O meu filho fez aniversário e eles estiveram comemorando!" Ela gargalhou baixinho.

Fomos interrompidos da nossa conversa por um barulhinho lindo, grave e suave ao mesmo tempo. Ashley acordou e reclamou, muito provavelmente com fome.

"Está com fome, amor da mamãe?" Ashley perguntou carinhosamente para a filha.

Jasper a ajudou a retirar a alça do sutiã e Alice colocou o bico do peito junto à boca de Ashley, que começou a sugar com muita intensidade.

"Uau!" Rosalie disse, chorando. "Eu já não lembrava como é lindo ver uma mãe amamentando seu filho!"

"Rosalie, você está bem?" Jasper perguntou preocupado com a sua irmã.

"Estou." Ela fungou. "É só que isso é tão lindo".

"Rosalie?" Esme a chamou. "Tem certeza que vocês ainda precisam treinar mais?" Ela comentou com voz irônica.

"Treinar o quê?" Jasper perguntou preocupado.

"Você acha mesmo, Esme?" Rosalie perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos brilhantes.

"Você nunca foi tão emocional assim." Esme conclui.

"Não me diga?" Alice constatou. "Vocês estão tentando?"

"Há alguns meses já!" Rosalie comentou.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen?" Jasper advertiu. "Você está grávida?"

Ela não disse nada, apenas encolheu os braços e chorou mais um pouco.

"Oh, Rosalie!" Eu a abracei. "Se esse for o seu desejo, espero sinceramente que você esteja grávida".

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela abraçou-me de volta.

A porta se abriu e Carlisle, Emmett e Edward entraram. Eles olham para nós e Emmett tirou Rosalie dos meus braços. Edward também me abraçou.

"O que está acontecendo, ursinha?" Emmett perguntou preocupado.

"O que foi, amor?" Edward também perguntou.

"Edward?" Rosalie virou-se nos braços de Emmett, ficando de costas para ele e de frente para nós. "Seria possível fazer uma eco em mim?"

"Ursinha, você está me assustando".

"Você está atrasada há quanto tempo?" Edward imediatamente entrou em modo médico.

"Quando chegamos ao Brasil eu deveria ter menstruado. Estou atrasada cerca de 20 dias…"

"Eu posso fazer uma eco em você, Rosalie, mas se estiver será de dias. O que a leva a pensar que pode estar grávida?"

"Emoções à flor da pele!" Esme respondeu.

"Apenas isso não é razão para estar." Edward constatou. "Mas não me importo de fazer uma eco em você. Terá de ser uma intra-vaginal para ter melhor visibilidade".

Ela concordou e virou-se para o marido.

"Emmett?" Ela o chamou. "Você está bem, baby?"

"Rosalie?" Ele falou com emoção na voz. "Nós estamos...?"

"Vamos tirar essa dúvida." Edward falou sorrindo.

Edward saiu do quarto e voltou com um médico do hospital.

"Rosalie, precisamos ir para uma sala de ecos".

"Tudo bem." Ela respondeu. "Você vem comigo, amor?"

"Acha que eu a deixaria sozinha?" Ele a beijou com carinho. "Vamos lá ver essa bebê linda".

"Essa?" Ela perguntou.

"Tenho quase certeza que se você estiver grávida é de uma menina linda como você!" Ele falou enquanto fazia carinhos no rosto dela.

"Rosalie?" Esme interrompeu.

"Venha, Esme." Rosalie estendeu as mãos para ela. "Venha conhecer a sua neta." Ela falou olhando para o marido.

**_Edward POV_**

Coloquei um beijo na testa da minha Bella e nos dirigimos para a sala de ecos que Emerson nos indicou, que ficava na sala dele. Rosalie não tinha sintomas, mas já estava com um atraso considerável.

"Ok, cunhada." Falei, sorrindo para ela. "Entre naquela sala e tire a roupa da cintura para baixo. Há um avental em cima da cadeira e você pode colocar por cima".

Emmett ficou olhando para mim.

"Vá ajudá-la, mano." Ele correu para a mulher.

"Filho?" Minha mãe abraçou-me. "Como é que você está?"

"Estou bem, mãe." Depositei um beijo nos seus cabelos.

"E como é que foi a reunião com o diretor do hospital?" Olhei para ela. "Alice e Jasper nos contaram mais ou menos o que aconteceu".

"Felizmente consegui reverter a situação." Desabafei. "Mas o estúpido do médico, que já está com um processo disciplinar em cima dele, deu uma medicação para parar as contrações sem verificar antes".

"E isso seria perigoso para Alice ou para Ashley?"

"Para ambas, mãe!" Encostei-me à mesa e deitei minha testa no ombro da minha mãe. "Se eu não tivesse percebido, Alice não sentiria que estava para dar à luz e não empurraria. Ashley morreria dentro da mãe." Minha mãe engoliu uma respiração. "E com os esforço que ela faria para nascer sem qualquer ajuda, ela romperia alguns vasos de Alice e ela também morreria devido à perda de sangue!"

"Meu Deus, Edward!" Minha mãe já chorava. "O que acontecerá a esse animal?"

"Será retirada sua carteira profissional, levará um processo disciplinar e nunca mais poderá exercer a profissão. Isto porque ele assumiu a responsabilidade, porque Emmett tinha vontade de lhe fazer mais alguma coisa." Falei com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Edward?" Ele chamou-me. "Estamos prontos, mano".

"Vamos ver se a família vai aumentar mais um pouco?" Falei enquanto colocava um braço por cima dos ombros da minha mãe e nos encaminhávamos para a sala de ecos.

"Nervosa, minha querida?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Com expectativa, esperançosa, desejosa de me sentir realizada".

"Então vamos acabar com essas interrogações todas." Abri a gaveta que se encontrava por baixo do aparelho de eco e retirei um preservativo, coloquei-o no aparelho e algum lubrificante.

"Eu acho que você está grávida, minha querida." Minha mãe falou novamente. "Se repararmos bem, você tem se alimentado um pouco melhor, e algumas vezes quando íamos sair, você só queria ficar em casa descansanso".

"Pronta, cunhadinha?" Ela assentiu. "Preciso que dobre as pernas e as afaste um pouco".

Levei o aparelho por baixo do lençol e o liguei.

"Agora relaxe e não se contraia." Pedi a ela.

Introduzi o aparelho e algumas imagens começaram a surgir na tela.

"Oh-oh." Comentei sorrindo. "Temos alguma coisa aqui".

"Mano, não brinca comigo." Emmett pediu chorando.

"Que nada." Apontei para a tela. "Estão vendo aqueles pontinhos ali?"

"Sim, estou." Rosalie era a mais calma.

"Parabéns aos papais!" Sorri para eles. "Vocês não terão descanso tão cedo".

"Quer dizer que estamos grávidos?" Emmett perguntou, sem saber muito bem se chorava ou gargalhava.

"Sim." Respondi. "E de gêmeos".

"Gêmeos?" Os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim, deixem-me apenas confirmar uma coisa aqui".

"Existe alguma coisa errada?" Rosalie perguntou preocupada.

"Não, só preciso medir o embrião e acabamos".

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Rosalie, a sua última menstruação foi igual, ou você notou alguma diferença?"

"Oh!" Emmett brincou. "Essa eu posso responder, ela só esteve dois dias menstruada".

"Pois é, a sua gestação pode ser bem medida, pois já está certamente de dez semanas".

"Tudo isso?" Emmett perguntou admirado. "Mas ela nunca teve sintoma nenhum".

"As gestantes não são todas iguais, mano. Algumas quase ficam verdes de tanto enjôo que têm, outras..." Apontei para Rosalie. "Passam a gravidez no céu".

"Edward?" Rosalie falou enquanto eu retirava o aparelho. "Posso pedir para que você seja o meu médico?"

"Rosalie, obrigado, fico muito emocionado com o seu pedido. E, sim! Eu aceito ser seu médico." Ela sorriu. "Mas com uma condição." Expus.

"Fala, mano." Emmett abraçou-me. "O que você pedir nós faremos".

"Tudo bem. Vocês têm de seguir à risca o que lhes vou apresentar para uma gravidez sem problemas, e tem de tomar alguma medicação que o seu organismo precisará".

"Pode contar conosco!" Rosalie também veio me abraçar. "Tudo o que você mandar, seguiremos com exatidão".

"Oh! Meu! Deus!" Minha mãe começou a pular parecendo Alice. "Oh! Meu! Deus! Eu serei avó novamente! Obrigada, meus filhos!" Ela abraçou Emmett e Rosalie.

Saímos da sala de Emerson e nos dirigimos para o quarto de Alice.

"Então?" Alice perguntou ansiosa.

"Eu! Sou! O! Maior!" Emmett sorria e apontava para todos nós, provocando risos. "De uma vez só, eu terei... olhem, olhem..." Ele levantou dois dedos.

"Gêmeos?" Jasper perguntou. "Como?"

"Eu explico." Emmett gracejou. "Dois espermatozóides fecundaram…" Rosalie deu-lhe um beijo para calá-lo.

"Amor, acho que eles não precisam de nenhuma aula de biologia." Ela disse sorrindo.

Olhei para a minha Bella, ela estava sorrindo, mas com o pensamento longe.

"Ei, baby?" Eu a abracei. "Está tudo bem com você?"

"Hum-hum!" Ela colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e escondeu sua cabeça ao meu ombro. "Está tudo bem, amor".

"Você quer conversar?" Perguntei, dando um beijinho no seu cabelo.

"Não!" Ela respondeu prontamente, eu um longo suspiro, levantou a cabeça e olhou-me. Seus olhos estavam tristes e úmidos. "Parabéns, amor, você terá mais dois sobrinhos." Ela engoliu uma respiração quando falou aquela palavra.

"Amor?" Abaixei-me um pouco, coloquei minhas mãos no seu rosto, fazendo-lhe carinho e encarando seus orbes castanhos. "Você também será tia deles!"

"Esse status não se aplica a mim." Ela disse, triste. "Eu não mereço ser ti-tia de ninguém." Uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto transtornado. "Não há sobrinho ou sobrinha que mereça…" Cortei-lhe a palavra.

"Isabella!" Eu disse sério. "Você não é como aqueles animais!" Ela tentou sair dos meus braços, mas não deixei. "Você é Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, e você ama e sempre amará de uma forma saudável e carinhosa os seus sobrinhos e sobrinhas. Assim como um dia amará incondicionalmente os nossos filhos".

"Tenho medo de ter o estatus de tia!" Ela sussurrou.

"Oh, amor." Abracei seu corpo com força. Ela enterrou sua cabeça no meu pescoço e seu corpo chacoalhava com os seus soluços contidos.

"Tenho medo que os nossos filhos um dia tratem os seus irmãos e cunhados por tios. Tenho medo da palavra." Ela desabafou.

"Oh, baby!" Puxei seu corpo para o meu colo. Ela entrelaçou as pernas na minha cintura, intensificando o aperto dos seus braços no meu pescoço. O seu choro aumentou.

"O que aconteceu?" Minha mãe colocou a mão nas costas de Bella e ela encolheu-se mais em mim.

"Bella?" Alice chamou. Ela nada disse. Olhei para eles e sibilei _"tios"_.

Minha mãe levou a mão à boca e soluçou.

"Minha querida?" Ela a chamou, fazendo carinhos nos seus cabelos castanhos. "Você quer conversar comigo?"

Bella parecia uma menininha com medo do bicho papão. Quanto mais tentavam puxá-la, mais ela se encolhia em mim. Jasper olhou para mim e perguntou-me se poderia interferir? Dei-lhe um aceno com a cabeça, mas ele não me respeitou e avançou para nós.

"Bella?" Quando Jasper falou, ela encolheu-se ainda mais. "Quero conversar com você".

Ela nada disse. Ele colocou uma mão nas costas dela e falou.

"Eu serei tio dos seus filhos!"

"NÃO!" Ela gritou, saindo do meu colo e o encarando. "Você não vai tocar neles. NUNCA!" Todo o seu corpo tremia.

"Jasper, afaste-se!" Eu o adverti.

"Bella." Ele continuou. "Eu tratarei seus filhos como se fossem os meus!"

"Mentira!" Ela sibilou. Eu nunca tinha visto Bella tão agressiva.

"Jasper, chega!" Peguei nos ombros de Bella e a encostei ao meu corpo, fazendo-a relaxar um pouco.

"Edward?" Ele falou comigo, mas olhava dentro dos olhos da minha Bella. "Você quer que ela supere mais este trauma?" Não consegui responder nada, já quer era mais do que óbvio que eu desejava que ela perdesse todos os traumas que aqueles filhos da puta lhe colocaram, mas nem sempre era de uma maneira suave ou fácil. Perante o meu silêncio, ele concluiu. "Então afaste-se!"

"Eu te amo muito!" Coloquei um beijo na sua testa e, com toda a dor no meu coração, soltei o seu corpo.

"Preciso de ajuda, família." Jasper pediu.

"Eu serei tia dos seus filhos!" Rosalie falou confiante.

"Você nunca se aproximará deles!" Bella era imperativa.

"Eu serei tio dos seus filhos, Bellinha!" Meu irmão também se aproximou. "E vou amá-los como amo os seus sobrinhos que estão protegidos dentro da barriga da minha Rosalie".

"Falso!" Ela cuspiu as palavras.

Minha mãe me abraçou e ambos chorávamos ao ver minha Bella sentir-se tão frágil e poderosa ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu também serei tia dos seus filhos!" Alice falou com a voz embargada. "E vou amá-los como você ama os seus sobrinhos Sebastian e Ashley".

"Eu amo!" Bella chorava. "Amo muito! Mas…"

"Mas nada!" Jasper avançou para ela e a abraçou. "Você será uma tia querida, amorosa, gentil, carinhosa. Você será a tia preferida de todos os seus sobrinhos!" Ele sorriu para ela. "Dos que já nasceram e os que ainda vão nascer".

"Eu vou?" Ela perguntou duvidosa.

"Vai sim, querida!" Ele olhou dentro dos olhos da minha Bella e falou. "Sabe por quê?" Ela negou com a cabeça. "Porque você tem um coração do tamanho do mundo, onde tanto amor cabe dentro dele quanto você consegue dar".

"E eu estarei sempre atento." Emmett falou. "Eu serei um tio coruja que não deixará nada e nem ninguém chegar perto dos meus sobrinhos".

"E eu serei uma tia presente." Rosalie falou. "Que estará sempre lá quando eles precisarem conversar sobre algum assunto que não consigam falar com os pais." Ela aproximou-se de Bella e deu-lhe um beijinho no rosto. "Assim como eu espero que você, como tia, esteja presente para os seus sobrinhos." Ela colocou uma mão na sua barriga ainda lisa. "Sempre que eles precisarem de ajuda ou conselhos".

"Eu estarei!" Ela falou com orgulho.

Jasper fez-me sinal para que me aproximasse. Eu a abracei por trás e Bella imediatamente libertou toda a tensão acumulada.

"E eu serei um tio de todos os nossos sobrinhos, tendo como mulher a tia deles que sempre soube amar, respeitar e honrar o próximo!" Levei meus lábios ao seu ouvido e sussurrei. "Eu te amo muito, titia!"

"Oh, Edward!" Ela girou no meu corpo e abraçou-me com força. "Eu quero ser a tia que vocês descreveram!" Ela chorava muito. "Eu quero!"

"E você será, baby!" Chorei com ela. "Você será, amor!"

"Nós confiamos em você!" Alice falou. "Quer pegar a sua sobrinha?"

Bella encarou-me com os olhos vermelhos. Eu a incentivei, pegando na sua mão e nos encaminhando para a cama da minha irmã.

"Pegue a sua sobrinha, amor." Sussurrei para ela.

Bella deu os dois últimos passos sozinha e estendeu seus braços com firmeza. Ela pegou Ashley e passou seu nariz pelos fios de cabelo dela, deu-lhe um beijo com suavidade e sussurrou,

"A tia Bella te ama muito, minha querida!"

Ela devolveu Ashley para os braços de Alice e virou-se para nós.

"Obrigada!" Suas lágrimas caíam, mas dava para perceber que eram lágrimas de amor. "Eu não mereço o amor e confiança de vocês!

"Claro que merece!" Meu pai, que tinha estado calado, falou. "Nós confiamos as vidas dos nossos netos a você! Porque sabemos que você, sem sombra de dúvidas, é a tia mais honesta e carinhosa que alguma vez existiu!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que lindinha a Ashley "aparecendo" na história... e Rose grávida de gêmeos não quero nem ver Emmett babão com seus filhinhos... e finalmente Bella conseguiu superar mais um trauma, aceitando que pode ser uma boa tia para as crianças..._

_Obrigada a todas que comentam! E... deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	46. Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45**

_**Bella POV**_

Alguns minutos depois do ataque de pânico e fúria que me deu, e do conforto, consolo e confiança que eles me deram, deixamos Alice, Ashley e Jasper descansar e fomos para uma cafeteria que havia nas redondezas do hospital aguardar a chegada impaciente de Sebastian. Com esta confusão toda, seus pais tinham decidido deixá-lo aos cuidados da babá. Rosalie aproveitou-se da sua situação e tentou comer tudo o que lhe apetecia. Ela tentou, pois Edward não permitiu que ela se empanturrasse de porcarias como ele muito "carinhosamente" designava aos bolos deliciosos que Rosalie queria.

"Ei, mano." Emmett ainda tentou reclamar e interceder pela sua mulher. "Assim as minhas filhas nascerão com cara de bola de Berlim*****".

_*Bola de Berlim: bolinho em forma de bola que é frito e molhada em açúcar, aberto ao meio e recheado com creme de ovos._

"Emmett, você prefere que a sua mulher coma um bolo mais saudável e passe a gravidez impecável, ou preferes que ela coma os bolos que quiser e depois teremos de provocar o parto pois ela ficou com diabetes?" Edward arrematou a conversa.

"Ursinha?" Emmett falou carinhosamente. "Ali tem aquele duchese*** **que está olhando para você".

_*Duchese: bolinho em forma retangular, feito com uma massa crocante, aberto ao meio e recheado com chantilly. (Nota: qual deles é o melhor?... kkk)_

Ela olhou para os irmãos e não pensou muito mais no assunto, aceitou a sugestão do marido e do cunhado e optou pelo segundo doce. O nosso lanchinho estava banhado de gargalhadas, alegria, amor e boa disposição. Estávamos comendo quando ouvimos muitos gritos e um barulho muito grande.

"CULLEN?" Um homem nitidamente bêbado empunhava uma arma na nossa direção.

"Deus!" Esme congelou.

Todos os homens tomaram a mesma medida, pegaram em nós e colocaram-nos atrás deles.

"Salvatore?" Edward pareceu muito calmo.

"VOCÊ DESTRUIU A MINHA VIDA!" Ele gritou enquanto dava passos desordenados em nossa direção.

"Eu não fiz nada." Edward continuava com a voz muito calma. "Você fez isso a si mesmo".

"Dr. Salvatore?" Carlisle intercedeu. "Abaixe essa arma, isso não vai ajudá-lo em nada".

"NÃO VAI?" Ele continuou gritando. "VAI SIM! ESSE FILHO DA PUTA DESTRUIU A MINHA VIDA! AGORA EU DESTRUIREI A DELE!" Ele quase sussurrou as últimas palavras.

"Salvatore?" Edward colocou a sua mão para trás e eu a apertei. "Largue a arma e nós não chamaremos a polícia".

"Vê-se mesmo que vocês não são daqui." Ele sorria diabolicamente. "A esta hora, quase toda a polícia do Rio está a caminho".

"Salvatore…" Ele interrompeu Edward.

"CALE-SE!" Ele deu mais uns passos e a arma estava praticamente encostada no peito de Edward. Ele olhou para trás dele e encarou-me. "Olá, garota gostosa!" Edward tencionou na hora.

"O seu assunto é comigo!" Edward falou baixo, mas com um tom imperativo. "Deixe as outras pessoas em paz".

"Oh, doutorzinho!" Ele sorria e olhava para mim. "Acha mesmo que a minha vingança será matá-lo?" Edward apertou minha mão e emitiu um rosnado. "Você tirou-me o amor da minha vida." Ele deu dois passos para o lado e olhou o meu corpo de cima a baixo. Edward empurrou-me ainda mais para trás dele. "Agora eu tirarei o amor da sua".

"POLÍCIA! LARGUE A ARMA IMEDIATAMENTE!"

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. O tal Salvatore olhou para trás. Edward deu um passo à frente e agarrou a mão dele que tinha a arma.

"Edward... Não!" Eu gritei.

O médico olhou para Edward e depois para mim. A polícia entrou e um deles puxou Edward para trás.

"BELLA!" Edward gritou para mim no mesmo instante em que senti meu corpo ser impulsionado para trás devido a um tiro que se alojou no meu abdômen.

_**Edward POV**_

"BELLA!' Gritei por ela assim que percebi que o filho da puta apontou-lhe a arma.

A polícia tinha puxado o meu corpo do dele, deixando-o à mercê! Quando ele disparou a arma, vi o corpo da minha Bella ser projetado para trás e ela cair por cima da mesa. Ouvi outro tiro e Salvatore deixou sua arma cair no chão, caindo de joelhos. A polícia o dominou e prendeu.

"Bella!" Soltei-me do policial e corri para ela.

Emmett tinha tirado a sua camisa e fazia pressão sobre a ferida de bala.

"Bella?" Eu a chamei, mas ela estava inconsciente.

Alguns paramédicos tentaram chegar ao seu corpo, mas eu não deixei. Meu pai, minha mãe e Rosalie me ajudaram. Emmett tentava medir-lhe a pulsação, colocando dois dedos na sua carótida.

"A pulsação está muito fraca!" Ele falou alarmado. "Nós temos de operá-la imediatamente, remover a bala e saber quais os estragos feitos!"

Eu assenti. Minha vontade era chorar e gritar, mas engoli todos o meu nervosismo e medo e transformei-me no médico que Bella precisava. O diretor do hospital apareceu e, ao dar-se conta da situação, providenciou imediatamente uma sala cirúrgica. Peguei no corpo inconscinte da minha Bella e caminhei para o hospital, Emmett nunca deixando de fazer pressão sobre a ferida. As feições da minha garota estavam serenas demais. Sua pele estava praticamente translúcida.

"Emmett?" Falei com a voz embargada. "Pulsação?"

Ele colocou os dedos na carótida e olhou para mim.

"Pulso muito fraco, mano!" Suas lágrimas queriam saltar, mas ele também as engoliu.

Minha mãe e cunhada tiveram de ficar para trás, pois Sebastian ainda não tinha chegado. Nós seguimos para o hospital. À entrada da Emergência uma maca já esperava por nós. Coloquei o corpo dela sobre a maca, meu irmão fazendo pressão, meu pai canalizou uma veia e entramos diretamente no centro cirúrgico.

Um cirurgião prontificou-se a nos ajudar, mas Emmett reagiu de tal forma que eu e meu pai tivemos de segurar seu corpo.

"Se mais algum de vocês entrar nesta sala cirúrgica, serão todos expulsos a pontapés!" Emmett rosnou para eles.

"Emmett!" Meu pai advertiu. "Bella precisa de toda a nossa concentração e foco! Deixe-os!"

Nós nos desinfectamo, mas eu nunca deixei de olhar o corpo da minha Bella, que neste momento estava separado de mim por um vidro. Ela já estava com a anestesia em curso. Seus batimentos cardíacos fracos eram monitorados pelo aparelho.

Uma enfermeira teve a audácia de entrar e oferecer seus serviços. Emmett ia mandá-la embora, mas nós precisávamos de uma enfermeira que nos auxiliasse para o fornecimento de material cirúrgico. Essa foi a razão pela qual Emmett permitiu que ela ficasse e ajudasse. Emmett e meu pai protegiam furiosamente minha garota!

Nós nos equipamos e dirigimos para a sala. Antes de colocar a máscara no rosto, depositei um beijo nos lábios frios da minha Bella. Engoli as lágrimas e coloquei a máscara.

Eu sabia que, como a bala estava alojada na zona pélvica, eu comandaria a cirurgia, mas meu pai, como cirurgião geral, e Emmett, como dermatologista, também eram cruciais para o salvamento da minha vida, minha Isabella.

Meu pai descobriu a ferida e constatamos que o tiro tinha atingido a zona pélvica. A enfermeira disponibilizou o aparelho de raio-X portátil. Meu pai o colocou sobre a ferida e vimos a imagem na tela. A bala estava alojada perto da sua trompa de Falópio do lado esquerdo.

A princípio nada parecia comprometido, mas só depois de abrir é que poderíamos ter certeza. O silêncio imperava naquela sala. Apenas os batimentos cardíacos suaves de Bella emitidos pela máquina e as nossas respirações eram ouvidos.

Coloquei o bisturi sobre a sua pele e fiz a incisão. Emmett colocava compressas para ajudar a limpar o sangue. A enfermeira usava o sistema de sucção. Coloquei o afastador na sua carne e a abri de forma a dar-me visão do seu interior.

**_* A partir daqui, ouvir ao som de "Angel", de Sarah McLachlan_: _www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Lv8-McoiPcM (retirar os espaços)_**

A enfermeira colocou o microscópio cirúrgico no lugar. Olhei para o monitor que transmitia a imagem e não quis acreditar naquilo que vi.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei. Larguei o corpo de Bella e dei dois passos para trás. Tirei os óculos cirúrgicos e a máscara.

"Edward?" Meu pai falou. "Não vejo nada de mais, meu filho! A bala não acertou nenhum ponto vital! As trompas e o útero estão intactos".

"Mano!" Emmett aproximou-se de mim. "O que está acontecendo?"

Eu o encarei e não falei nada. Coloquei a máscara e os óculos. Não permiti que nenhuma lágrima saísse dos meus olhos. Minha cabeça parecia que explodiria com a dor que tinha nela devido ao estresse contido. Pedi uma pinça à enfermeira, ela deu-ma e retirei a bala. Lavei toda a zona envolvente, a enfermeira aspirava em seguida. Retirei os óculos e o joguei no chão. Meu pai e irmão encararam-me.

"Edward?" Meu pai tentou chamar-me. Muito provavelmente pensando que eu tinha ficado completamente louco. "Quer que eu termine?"

Eu disse que não com a cabeça e deixei as primeiras lágrimas começarem a cair quando pedi à enfermeira um grampeador e um bisturi nº 1.

"Filho?" Meu pai falou com a voz embargada. Acho que ele já percebeu.

Minhas mãos queriam tremer, mas eu não deixei. Coloquei o grampeador no óvulo fecundado de Bella e retirei o meu filho de dentro dela.

"Mano!" Emmett falou com a voz chorosa.

Nunca emiti uma única palavra e as lágrima caíam cada vez que eu piscava. Desinfectei e cicatrizei toda a zona e quando percebi que Bella estava fora de perigo, pedi à enfermeira agulha e linha e costurei os tecidos internos. Quando a enfermeira me entregou a linha e agulha para costurar a pele, meu irmão pegou na minha mão.

"Deixe que eu faço isso, mano!" Ele ofereceu.

Afastei-me para que ele assumisse a minha posição e desloquei-me para junto do tronco de Bella. Retirei as luvas ensanguentadas e fiz carinhos no seu rosto.

_Perdoe-me amor!_ Pensei para mim mesmo. Eu não tinha forças para lhe pedir em voz alta. Não ainda. Eu nunca pensei que doesse tanto perder um filho.

Eu sei que era apenas um óvulo fecundado, mas quem trabalha nesta área consegue ver as diferenças entre um óvulo normal e um fecundado.

Primeiro ele aumenta de tamanho e a sua cor é alterada. Outra diferença é que o óvulo quando está fecundado agarra-se imediatamante à cavidade uterina, ficando aí resguardado até ter "forças" para se sustentar sozinho.

Ela menstruou este mês! E tinha tomado a injeção trimestral a tempo, mas provavelmente foi concebido no banheiro do jatinho. Isto porque foi administrado a ela medicações intra-venosas quando houve o confronto com Aro e Rachel, o que cortou o efeito da injeção. Como Bella estava quase para menstruar, os óvulos estavam situados na zona do útero. Não é uma situação comum, mas não é a primeira vez que uma mulher engravida assim.

Suavemente juntei meus lábios aos dela e depositei um beijo carregado de amor e arrependimento. Alguns minutos depois, senti as mãos do meu pai nos meus ombros.

"Terminamos, filho!" Sua voz saía rouca devido às emoções. "Bella ficará bem".

Virei-me para ele e assenti com a cabeça em agradecimento. Meu pai puxou-me para um abraço apertado e todas as emoções que estavam presas foram libertadas como um vulcão em erupção.

"POR QUÊ?" Desabei em lágrimas abraçado ao meu pai.

"Você foi muito corajoso, meu filho." Meu pai chorava comigo. "Não deve ser nada fácil fazer o que você fez!"

"Será que ser muito feliz é crime?" Perguntei.

"Não, meu filho. Estar muito feliz não é crime nenhum. Crime foi o que fizeram a Bella".

"Ela já sofreu tanto!" Minhas pernas perderam as forças, meu batimento cardíaco estava tão acelerado que sentia o coração nos meus ouvidos.

"Edward?" Meu pai chacoalhou-me. "Preciso que você se concentre. Há poucos dias você quase teve um AVC. Foque-se em Bella, pois ela precisa de você".

"E eu preciso tanto dela!"

"Mano?" Olhei para o meu irmão, ele também estava desfigurado devido à pressão e ao estresse. Larguei os braços do meu pai e o abracei.

"Obrigado, Emmett, eu já não tinha forças".

"Eu sei, meu irmão!" Ele também chorava. "Mas Bella está bem. Usei uma linha que costumo usar para as cirurgias plásticas, ela não terá nenhuma cicatriz".

"Nenhuma que seja visível." Emmett tencionou na hora. "Desculpa, mano! Eu não estou pensando direito".

"Com licença." A enfermeira falou. "O diretor me disse que havia um quarto disponível para a senhorita ao lado do quarto da sua irmã".

"Obrigado." Meu pai agradeceu. "Então vamos transportar Bella para lá".

Pegamos o corpo de Bella e a colocamos na maca. Saímos da sala cirúrgica e nos encaminhamos para a ala das gestantes. Meu coração perdeu uma batida. Bella esteve nesta ala, grávida, sem ter conhecimento, para fazer uma visita, e agora iria para um quarto como paciente, sem o embrião que foi arrancado por mim. Quando chegamos, minha mãe e Rosalie estavam à nossa espera.

"Como ela está?" Minha mãe perguntou preocupada.

"Nós já conversaremos." Meu pai colocou um beijo nela e entrou no quarto conosco.

Eles ajudaram-me a transferir Bella para a cama. Sentei-me ao seu lado e peguei sua mão.

"Perdoe-me! Por favor, perdoe-me, baby!" Eu pedia fervorosamente enquanto beijava sua mão.

Bella permanecia com a pele quase translúcida, seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos estavam praticamente sem cor.

"Posso?" Minha mãe, Rosalie e Jasper entraram no quarto.

Eu não queria ninguém. Eu queria ficar sozinho com a minha Bella. Eu não queria dar explicações a ninguém.

"Meu filho!" Minha mãe colocou seus braços ao redor dos meus ombros. "Bella ficará bem. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas sinto que ela ficará bem".

"Edward? Eu não tenho a paciência da sua mãe." Rosalie falou. "Eu quero saber o que aconteceu".

"Ursinha, não!" Meu irmão ainda tentou refreá-la.

"Não por quê? Bella está bem! Até parece que alguém morreu".

"Você quer saber o que aconteceu?" Levantei-me calmamente e a encarei.

"Edward? Rosalie está grá…" Emmett calou-se na hora, quando percebeu o que diria.

"Quero saber sim. Bella também é uma irmã para mim".

"Eu te digo o que aconteceu." Respirei fundo e gritei para ela. "EU TIVE DE FAZER UM ABORTO EM BELLA!"

"Oh, Deus!" Minha mãe deu dois passos para trás e meu pai a amparou.

"Se você quer saber se alguém morreu!" Minhas lágrimas caíam desenfreadas. "Sim! Meu filho morreu! EU O MATEI!" Deixei-me cair no chão e chorei agarrado às minhas pernas.

"Edward!" Minha mãe correu para mim, jogou-se no chão, puxou-me em seus braços e abraçou-me com todas as forças que ela tinha. "Oh, meu filho! Meu menino!" Minha mãe soluçava de dor!

"Edward, desculpe!" Rosalie pediu enquanto fungava. "Eu não sabia! Eu não fazia ideia!"

Olhei dentro dos olhos da minha mãe.

"Dói tanto!" Ela assentiu. "Eu nunca pensei que doesse tanto".

"Eu sei, meu menino!" Ela acariciou meus cabelos, e de vez em quando passava os dedos pelo meu rosto para enxugar as lágrimas. "Eu sei que dói".

"Era apenas um embrião." Eu soluçava enquanto tentava falar. "Mas foi o meu filho que eu tive que arrancar".

"O que aconteceu para você ter que tomar essa atitude?" Jasper perguntou.

"O embrião estava salpicado de preto." Meu pai respondeu. Olhei para ele e fiz a ele a pergunta silenciosa. Ele respondeu-me. "Enquanto Emmett dava os pontos em Bella, eu peguei o embrião e levei ao microscópio. Vi o mesmo que você, meu filho. O embrião estava manchado de pólvora".

"Oh, meu filho!" Minha mãe voltou a abraçar-me apertado. "Bella superará mais esse trauma. Eu sei que sim!"

"Como eu vou explicar à minha mulher que eu tive de lhe fazer um aborto?" As lágrimas caíam com intensidade. "Como eu vou pedir perdão a ela?" Agarrei-me ao corpo frágil da minha mãe e solucei de dor, arrependimento. Eu me sentia destroçado e culpado.

"Imagino que você se sinta culpado, Edward." Jasper afirmou. "Mas você não tem culpa de nada, você salvou a vida dela".

"É verdade, mano." Emmett falou, também chorando. "Se você não tivesse visto o problema no embrião, Bella seguiria com a gravidez e dentro de pouco tempo o feto morreria e Bella teria de passar por uma curetagem, isto se a pólvora não danificasse todo o seu sistema reprodutor".

"Meu menino!" Minha mãe tentava transmitir calma. "Eu sei que vocês terão filhos lindos!" Olhei para ela, cético. "Eu também sei que Bella sofrerá muito." Baixei a cabeça. "Mas vocês vão passar por este sofrimento ainda mais unidos e o amor de vocês ficará ainda mais forte!"

Eu ia dizer alguma coisa quando ouvi.

"Hum... E-Edward?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Minha nossa, parece que o sofrimento da Bella não vai acabar nunca... quando a gente pensa que as coisas estão bem, acontece isso..._

_Quero desejar os parabéns à **Sofia–pt**, leitora muito querida das fics que eu traduzo. Pena que não foi um capítulo feliz para você comemorar, mas... desejo a vc muitas felicidades!_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	47. Capítulo 46

**Capítulo 46**

_**Bella POV**_

Quando senti a dor muito forte no meu abdômen, não me lembro de ouvir mais nada. Era como se eu estivesse no paraíso, tudo muito bonito, muito calmo. Fui invadida por uma paz nunca antes sentida por mim.

Mas…

Algo estava me faltando!

Meu espírito estava calmo, mas meu coração apertado.

Minha mente estava descontraída, mas o meu coração em um tormento.

Ao longe comecei a ouvir algumas vozes, mas não conseguia entender o que diziam. O tom que eles falavam mostrava preocupação, indignação, arrependimento e dor! Muita dor.

Distingui ao longe a voz de Edward gritando, _"EU O MATEI!"_

Tentei achar a minha voz para lhe perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas alguma coisa não me deixava mostrar qualquer emoção. Consegui distinguir mais vozes no meio do emaranhado de confusões e percebi Rosalie pedindo desculpas com a voz embargada. Por que eles se sentiam culpados e com dor?

Mais importante!

**O que diabos aconteceu comigo?**

Aos poucos comecei a ordenar as ideias confusas que passavam na minha mente e flashes começaram a surgir. Estávamos em uma cafeteria tomando um lanche quando um homem entrou, chamou pelo meu Edward e apontou uma arma para ele. Eu ouvi um barulho, ao mesmo tempo em que senti um calor invadir minha barriga.

Oh, Deus! Edward disse que tinha matado! Será que ele matou o homem? Mas por que Rosalie pedia desculpas? Eu não conseguia achar nenhuma explicação plausível para os seus comportamentos.

Fiz um esforço sobre humano e obriguei meu corpo a responder às minhas emoções e ações.

"Hum..." Limpei minha voz. "E-Edward?"

"Amor?" Sua voz saiu triste, mas aliviada.

Apertei meus olhos e os obriguei a se abrirem. Pisquei algumas vezes e os ajustei à claridade. Abri os olhos e vários olhares chegaram a mim.

Edward, seus olhos sempre verdes brilhantes estavam vermelhos, algumas lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto. Esme tentava sorrir para mim, mas seus olhos também estavam um intenso vermelho. O mesmo se passava com todos os outros, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet e Jasper.

"Edward?" Tentei levantar minha mão para tocá-lo no rosto e ele agarrou minha mão e a beijou com amor e devoção, mas seus olhos mostravam arrependimento e dor.

"Oi, meu amor." Sua voz saiu rouca devido aos soluços do seu choro. "Como você está se sentindo? Está com dores?"

"Dores?" Perguntei intrigada. "Por que eu teria dores?"

Ele olhou para mim como se estivesse pensando na melhor forma de começar a falar, mas não foi ele que falou.

"Você foi baleada, Bella." Carlisle falou com a voz serena. Edward deixou cair a cabeça, como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre ela. Suas lágrimas caíam com mais intensidade do que eu alguma vez vi.

"Ba-baleada? Eu levei um tiro?" Lágrimas saltavam dos meus olhos. Levei minha mão à minha barriga quando lembrei do calor que senti lá. Por isso deixei de ver ou ouvir alguma coisa, certamente eu desmaiei. Olhei para a janela e vi que estava noite. Quando a confusão aconteceu ainda era início da tarde.

"Baby?" A voz de Edward puxou os meus olhos para os seus, que estavam banhados de lágrimas. "Desculpe, amor!" Sua voz saiu carregada de dor. Ele abraçou-me e encostou sua testa à minha. "Por favor, perdoe-me!" Suas lágrimas caíam do seu rosto e se misturavam às minhas.

"Você não tem culpa de nada, amor." Levantei o braço que não tinha o cateter e enrosquei meus dedos nos seus cabelos sedosos. "Eu lembro que você ainda tentou segurá-lo. Você não puxou o gatilho, baby!" Eu disse entre soluços.

Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou meus olhos. Eles transmitiam tanta dor que eu ofeguei.

"Não, baby, eu não puxei o gatilho." Ele sussurrava com dor na voz. "Eu fiz pior".

"O que aconteceu?" Lembrei que enquanto eu estava meio inconsciente, ouvi Edward gritar _"EU O MATEI". _"Deus, Edward, você matou o homem?" Perguntei olhando dentro dos seus olhos, que ficaram arregalados e surpresos.

"Eu preferiria ter matado o filho da puta e alguns outros!" Ele falou com raiva, arrependimento. "Mas não, baby, não matei nenhum homem ou mulher." Ele levou uma mão à minha barriga e quase como se a sua mão fosse uma pena, a acariciou e falou com voz de culpa. "Mas eu matei!"

"Filho!" Olhei para Esme, que estava com as feições também carregadas de dor. Ela colocou uma mão nas costas dele, mas a sensação que me deu era que ela queria tirá-lo daquele sofrimento em que ele se encontrava. Eu a compreendia, se eu pudesse, também o livraria de qualquer dor, arrependimento, culpa.

"Edward?" Eu o chamei, mas ele não disse mais nada.

Ele levantou a cabeça para cima na direção do teto, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Carlisle aproximou-se de mim e apertou minha mão que tinha o cateter no braço. Esme permaneceu com a mão nas costas do filho, mas colocou a outra nos meus cabelos emaranhados e os acariciou. Rosalie, Emmet e Jasper aproximaram-se de nós, ficando ao fundo da cama. Emmet aproximou-se mais um pouco e apertou o ombro de Edward. Como se ele se sentisse mais amparado, abaixou a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas que não paravam de cair. Ele voltou a colocar a mão na minha barriga e apertou a minha outra mão.

"Bella." Ele respirou fundo. "Eu fui obrigado a interromper a sua gravidez".

Suas palavras não faziam sentido para mim. Ele foi obrigado a interromper a minha gravidez? Mas que gravidez? Eu estava grávida de um filho de Edward?

"Bella?" Ele soluçava desesperado. "Por favor, perdoe-me!" Ele pediu e apertou minha mão, como se ela fosse salvá-lo do abismo.

"Bella?" Carlisle falou. "Eu estive com Edward na sala cirúrgica. Era apenas um embrião, mas era um embrião que estava envolto de pólvora devido à bala. Não havia escolha, minha filha!"

"Bella?" Esme tinha a voz triste. "Você terá de ser forte, minha filha." Ela engoliu uma respiração. "Eu sei o que falo, pois devido a uma complicação de saúde tive de abortar uma vez. Mas depois veio o nosso Edward".

"Por Deus, Bella!" Edward estava em pânico. "Diga alguma coisa!"

Eu estava grávida? Eu tinha um filho de Edward dentro de mim e ele foi arrancado? Aquele homem atirou em mim e matou o meu filho? Meu Edward teve de fazer um aborto em mim? Meu Edward teve de matar o próprio filho?

"NÃO!" Puxei as minhas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas em Edward e Carlisle e as levei ao meu estômago. Segurei a mão de Edward que estava repousando na minha barriga e agarrei-me a ela como se fosse uma tábua de salvamento. Virei-me de lado e enrolei-me em uma bola. As dores que tive por fazer este movimento não eram nada, nada comparadas às dores emocionais!

"Baby!" Edward deitou seu corpo ao lado do meu, colocou uma perna por cima das minhas, sua mão agarrou as minhas que estavam abraçadas à minha barriga e a outra mão acariciou meus cabelos. Ele não falou mais nada, apenas chorou comigo.

"Meu filho!" Carlisle falou preocupado. "Tome estes calmantes, você precisa descansar".

"Eu não quero nada!" Sua voz saía entrecortada em soluços.

"Edward?" Jasper falou. "Bella também vai adormecer dentro de pouco tempo, e você precisa descansar. Vocês precisam ter forças".

Eles devem ter colocado alguma coisa no meu soro, pois as vozes começaram a sumir aos poucos, até que deixei de ouvi-los completamente.

Não sei quanto tempo estive apagada, mas quando acordei, meu Edward também dormia agarrado a mim. Virei meu rosto para o seu, suas feições estavam carregadas. Fiz um esforço e fiquei de barriga para cima. Eu não queria, mas um gemido saiu assim que me movi.

"Bella?" Esme estava no quarto? "Como você se sente, minha filha?"

"Não sei, Esme." Fui sincera. "Tudo dói." Minhas lágrimas voltaram a cair. "Mas onde dói mais eu não consigo colocar as minhas mãos".

"Eu sei como é, minha querida." Esme sussurrou com dor na voz.

"Esme também sofreu um… um…" Não consegui dizer a palavra.

"Também, minha querida! Emmet nasceu, Alice nasceu, mas antes de Edward nascer eu tive uma complicação de saúde e tive de abortar".

"Como você superou?"

"Com muito amor de Carlisle, Emmet e Alice." Olhei para ela. "Eu sei que vocês não têm filhos para te darem alento, mas tem os seus sobrinhos que te amam muito e…" Cortei-lhe a palavra.

"Foi Edward quem fez?" Perguntei enquanto fazia carinhos nos cabelos rebeldes dele.

"Foi!" Ela deu a resposta chorando. "Ele… ele está sofrendo muito".

"Eu sei".

"Vocês precisam se unir, minha querida. Ele vai se culpar por ter feito o que fez e você se culpará por estar no local errado à hora errada, mas NENHUM de vocês tem culpa".

"Onde é que está o…?" Não precisei dizer mais nada, Esme sabia de quem eu estava falando.

"Pelo que Carlisle me contou, ele está preso. E amanhã a polícia virá ver como você está e pegará os depoimentos".

"Ele será condenado por assassinato?" Perguntei com a voz brava.

"Não sei como é que são estes casos, minha querida, mas pode ter certeza que a família não vai deixá-lo impune".

"Baby?" Edward acordou meio grogue e zangado. "Eu sabia que não deveria ter tomado nada, você já acordou faz tempo? Está com dores?"

"Estou bem, dentro das possibilidades." Respondi-lhe honestamente. "E você, baby, como está se sentindo?"

"Eu estou…" Ele parou de falar e suas lágrimas começaram a inundar seus olhos.

"Oh, baby!" Agarrei-me a ele e choramos os dois.

"Bom dia!" Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Sebastian, Alice e Ashley entraram no quarto.

"Bellinha?" Alice falou com a voz chorosa. "Olha quem veio te dar um beijinho".

"Alice!" Edward levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se à irmã. "Você pode, por favor…" Carlisle cortou-lhe a palavra.

"Edward, vocês têm que nos deixar dar o nosso amor! Vocês não podem se fechar".

"Amor?" Eu o chamei para que ele se juntasse a mim. "Você pode, por favor, colocar-me sentada?"

Ele, Emmet e Carlisle vieram ajudar-me a deitar de barriga para cima e depois Edward apertou um botão e a cabeceira da cama elevou-se.

"Sente comigo, baby." Pedi a ele.

"Precisa de alguma coisa, amor?" Ele estava preocupado.

"Preciso de você." Ele sentou-se e protegeu-me em seus braços.

"Pai?" Ele o chamou. "Quando podemos voltar para casa?"

"O congresso para nós foi dado como encerrado. Hoje de manhã fui falar com Michael e expliquei-lhe a situação. Ele mandou cumprimentos para todos e a sua esposa mandou…. Força." Eu sei o que ela deveria ter dito, mas Carlisle não conseguiu pronunciar a palavra pêsames. "Portanto, quando você achar que Bella pode viajar, nós embarcaremos".

"Lamento ter arruinado o resto do congresso para vocês." Eu disse chorando.

"Bella?" Edward repreendeu-me. "Você não fez nada, você foi a vítima. Eu é que não deveria ter enfurecido o filho da puta!"

"Edward?" Alice disse chorando. "Então eu também lamento não ter conseguido segurar Ashley dentro de mim. Tudo começou por minha causa".

"Se eu não tivesse me alterado." Emmet comentou com dor na voz. "No escritório do diretor, talvez ele não quisesse se vingar".

"CHEGA!" Jasper gritou. "Deste sentimento de culpa!" Ele estava exaltado. "Quem tem culpa aqui é o tal Salvatore! E todos nós podemos agradecer por Edward ter visto o problema com o embrião e Bella estar viva".

A esta altura, todos nós soluçávamos!

"Posso entrar?" O diretor do hospital entrou e com ele três policiais fardados. "Bom dia. Como vocês estão? Senhorita, como você está?"

"Estamos dentro do possível." Carlisle respondeu.

"Bem, estes agentes são da embaixada americana e precisam do seu depoimento para a acusação ser formal".

Cada um começou a falar e a contar sua versão da história, que no final era toda igual.

Edward foi o último a falar e contou o que teve que fazer, os policias olharam uns para os outros.

"Senhores agentes?" Esme agarrou a minha mão com força. "O assassino será condenado por homicídio?"

"Mas não era apenas um embrião?" Um deles perguntou.

"Não, senhor agente." Esme continuou. "Era o meu neto! Meus filhos estão sofrendo muito com a perda".

"Nós precisaremos do depoimento do Dr. Edward Cullen sobre como procedeu à remoção do embrião".

"E eu e meu filho Emmet poderemos testemunhar, pois estávamos juntos".

"E não havia mais ninguém?"

"Uma enfermeira também auxiliou." Emmet respondeu.

"Então precisaremos do depoimento dela também".

As perguntas e respostas continuaram. Eu e Edward apenas respondíamos quando as perguntas eram direcionadas a nós, caso contrário, era o restante da família que fazia esse favor.

_**Edward POV**_

Dois dias se passaram desde a tragédia, Bella já poderia viajar. Preparamos tudo para que ela fosse de ambulância do hospital até o jatinho. Quando chegamos ao hangar, eu a peguei no colo, entrei no jato e a coloquei deitada na cama.

"Você está bem, amor?" Perguntei, prendendo a respiração. "Você está com dores?"

"Não, mas você não está bem." Ela percebeu.

"Está tudo bem." Menti para ela. "Só preciso ir ao banheiro. Volto já".

Quando saí do quarto, minha mãe entrou e olhou para mim, ela também percebeu que eu não estava bem. Fiz-lhe que não com a cabeça, para que ela não comentasse nada, e tranquei-me no banheiro. Imagens vieram à minha cabeça imediatamente.

Bella desafiando-me. O sexo louco que tivemos neste banheiro. Este banheiro que, muito provavelmente, foi o local da concepção do embrião que tive de retirar.

Encostei-me à parede e deixei-me cair no chão. Enrolei-me em uma bola e chorei. Chorei como um bebê. O bebê que nós não teríamos.

POR QUÊ? Perguntei-me silenciosamente. Por quê tudo tinha que acontecer com a minha Bella?

Não sei quanto tempo estive fechado no banheiro. Percebi que o comandante mandou todos sentarem e colocarem o cinto. Foi nessa altura que ouvi baterem à porta.

"Edward?" Meu pai. "Filho, está tudo bem aí dentro?"

"Já estou saindo." Respondi.

Abri a porta, olhei para o meu pai e ele abraçou-me com força.

"Meu filho!" Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu sei que dói muito." Eu assenti. "Mas você tem que ser forte por Bella".

"Edward?" Minha mãe também chegou à porta. "Bella está ficando muito nervosa".

Olhei para eles. Virei-me e passei uma água no rosto, para tentar eliminar os vestígios do choro. Abracei os dois e dirigi-me ao quarto.

"Baby!" A voz de Bella era de preocupação e alívio. "Fale comigo, amor".

Fechei a porta do quarto, respirei fundo e deitei-me com ela. Com as mãos trêmulas, fiz carinho em seu rosto, cabelo e barriga. Ela agarrou minha mão e a levou aos seus lábios, beijando-a.

"Bella?" Ela encarou-me com os olhos molhados. "Pelo aspecto que o embrião tinha, muito provavelmente ele foi concebido no banheiro deste jatinho".

"Oh, baby!" Ela abriu os braços e deitei minha cabeça no seu peito.

"Desculpe, amor!" Eu desabei. "Desculpe por não te conseguido protegê-la e desculpe por não ter conseguido proteger o nosso filho".

"Edward!" Ela chorava enquanto falava. "Dói-me muito, amor." Levantei a cabeça para encarar seus lindos olhos castanhos, que neste momento estavam muito vermelhos. "Dói muito ter perdido o nosso bebê." Ela fungou. "Mas eu nem imagino como você se sente por ter feito isso. Eu não teria a sua coragem".

"Amor." Peguei seu rosto e beijei suas lágrimas. "Escolher entre você e um embrião." Engoli em seco. "Escolhi você, amor." Suas lágrimas caíam desenfreadas. "Porque você é a minha vida, amor." Nós choramos juntos. "E eu te prometo, baby, assim que nós pudermos, eu farei um filho em você, amor! E ele será amado, adorado, venerado por todos nós".

"Eu… eu nunca pensei que poderia ser mãe…" Sua voz saía rouca devido às emoções. "E agora saber que… que não consegui segurar um filho seu…"

"Não, baby." Beijei seu rosto e os olhos, que estavam inundados de lágrimas. "Não foi você quem não conseguiu segurar o nosso filho." Olhei para ela e tomei coragem para dizer as próximas palavras. "Fui eu quem o arrancou." Encolhi-me em uma bola ao lado do seu corpo.

Ela gemeu ao virar seu corpo para mim, abraçou-me com a força que ela tinha.

"Baby!" Sua voz saiu com clareza e certeza. "Nós não fizemos nada ao nosso filho, foi aquele homem malvado que acabou com a vida dele".

"Oh, baby." Abri meus braços e com calma e cuidado puxei seu corpo para junto do meu.

"Edward, posso te pedir um favor?"

"Todos, meu amor!"

"Beije-me!" Ela pediu com fervor. "Por Deus, beije-me!"

Coloquei minhas mãos em forma de concha no seu rosto, passei meus polegares pelas suas bochechas e enxuguei algumas lágrimas. Derivei o meu olhar entre os seus olhos e sua boca.

"Eu te amo!" Ela falou com amor.

"Eu te amo!" Respondi antes de juntar os nossos lábios.

O nosso beijo, como sempre, estava carregado de sentimentos. Desejo, paixão, respeito, carinho, honestidade e amor. Muito amor!

"Eu quero um filho seu, baby." Ela falou com os lábios encostados aos meus.

"Eu prometo a você que te darei um filho, amor." Falei com sinceridade. "Assim que você puder eu te darei um filho".

Ficamos deitados na cama aninhados um no outro. Bella gemeu um pouco com dores, mas após alguns minutos ela já dormia em meus braços.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que sofrimento para Bella e Edward, deve ser horrível perder um filho, mesmo que o deles fosse apenas um embrião..._

_Eu tentei postar ontem, mas o FF estava com problemas e eu não consegui nem fazer o login pra poder postar e tb não dava para deixar reviews, eu não sei o que aconteceu...  
><em>

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	48. Capítulo 47

**Capítulo 47**

_**Bella POV**_

Quando aterrissamos em solo americano, havia várias comitivas. Jornalistas, polícia, uma ambulância com o logotipo da clínica Cullen. Emmett e Carlisle tentaram, junto com a polícia, afastar os repórteres. Jasper desceu com Ashley no colo, Alice de mãos dadas com Sebastian e eles entraram no Mercedes de Carlisle que se encontrava estacionado ali. Esme também entrou. Rosalie entrou no Jeep deles. Edward pegou-me no colo e desceu os degraus do jatinho.

"Dr. Edward, é verdade que a sua noiva foi baleada?"

"Dr. Carlisle, é verdade que seu filho mandou prender um outro médico?"

"Dr. Emmett, qual é a verdade?"

As perguntas eram demais, as respostas não eram nenhumas. Quando Edward saiu do jatinho, enfiei minha cabeça no seu pescoço e escondi-me.

"Senhorita, é verdade que você estava grávida?"

"Foi um golpe do baú que saiu errado?"

"A senhora ama mesmo o Dr. Edward?"

"Edward, é verdade que vocês se amam mesmo?"

As ofensas e disparates ditos fizeram-me chorar. Edward fez carinho nas minhas costas e entramos na ambulância. Ele deitou-me e encostou seus lábios aos meus. Os flashes, empurrões e perguntas eram demais. Eu nunca tinha percebido que a família Cullen era tão conhecida, dentro e fora do continente.

Edward mandou a ambulância seguir. Nós passaríamos primeiro pela clínica. Edward queria fazer alguns exames e então passaríamos alguns dias na casa dos seus pais. Ele não queria me deixar sozinha. Então eles combinaram que, durante um tempos, nós, Emmett e Rosalie, Alice, Sebastian, Ashley e Jasper viveríamos na mansão dos patriarcas. Assim, na ideia deles, nós nunca ficaríamos sozinhas. Esme até comentou que tiraria mais alguns dias de férias para cuidar das suas filhas. Alice e eu.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, fiz um batalhão de exames. Assim que Edward concluiu que tudo estava bem, após quase duas horas, voltamos à mansão. Edward comentou com a sua secreatária e enfermeira, Juliet, que só voltaria ao trabalho no início de agosto.

Ela disse que informaria todas as suas pacientes da decisão que ele tomou.

…

Os dias foram passando, as dores foram diminuindo e a nossa vida aos poucos foi voltando ao normal.

Depois da conversa/desabafo que Edward e eu tivemos na cama do quarto no jatinho, colocamos os nossos medos de lado e o varremos com força. Estávamos mais unidos que nunca.

Hoje era dia 20 de agosto. Eu e Rosalie tínhamos uma consulta com Edward. Eu para confirmar que a cicatrização estava completa, e Rosalie para fazer uma eco dos seus gêmeos.

Emmett ainda nos perguntou se Edward queria desistir de ser o obstetra de Rosalie, mas depois de conversarmos, decidimos que ela e Emmett mereciam o nosso respeito e cooperação. Eles não deviam sair prejudicados pelo mal que tínhamos sofrido.

"Bom dia, Juliet." Eu e Rosalie cumprimentamos a enfermeira de Edward.

"Bom dia, Rosalie." Ela olhou para mim. "Bom dia, Bella, como você está se sentindo?"

"Felizmente quase sem dor nenhuma. Edward está livre?"

"Ele está com a última paciente, depois vocês podem entrar. Querem beber alguma coisa?"

"Obrigada, Juliet, estou bem".

"Eu gostaria de um suco." Rosalie pediu.

"Dêem-me um segundo".

Juliet foi para o frigobar e pegou um suco para Rosalie. Ela só tinha desejo de beber.

"Pronto, Sra. Dakota." Ouvimos a porta do escritório de Edward abrir e uma senhora com cerca de 30 anos vinha saindo. "Se você seguir as minhas recomendações, a gravidez correrá perfeitamente".

"Obrigada, Dr. Cullen." Ela estava emotiva. "Quando o meu marido souber, ele vai ficar louco. Nós estávamos tentando muito engravidar. E eu já tive três abortos espontâneos. Se nós conseguirmos levar a gravidez em frente, eu faço aquilo que for necessário".

"Eu entendo." Edward olhou para mim e deu-me um ligeiro sorriso. "Mas se você seguir à risca tudo aquilo que eu lhe pedir, verá que a gravidez ocorrerá sem grandes sobressaltos. Seja como for, peça à Juliet que passe a você o número do meu celular. Caso precise de alguma coisa, seja a que horas for, entre em contato comigo.

"Muito obrigada, Dr." Ela o abraçou e uma lágrima caiu, ela apressou-se a limpá-la. "Se eu o tivesse conhecido quando engravidei pela primeira vez, talvez nada de errado tivesse acontecido com os meus bebês".

Não consegui ouvir mais nada sem que as lágrimas saltassem dos meus olhos. Edward olhou para mim. Suas feições tornaram-se agonizantes.

"Sra. Dakota, fale com Juliet, por favor. Ela lhe passará o meu celular. E... descanse".

Ela assentiu e voltou-se para Juliet. Edward apressou o passo e ajoelhou-se aos meu pés, colocando as mãos nos meus quadris e apertando. Ele encostou sua testa nas minhas pernas e deu um suspiro longo. Instintivamente coloquei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos sedosos e massageei. Rosalie colocou uma mão nos ombros dele e outra no meu ombro. Alguns burburinhos foram ouvidos.

"Como é que um obstetra perde o próprio filho?" Uma mulher que estava sentada perguntou. Edward tencionou na hora.

"Ouvi dizer que a noiva dele foi baleada e por isso perdeu o bebê." Outra comentou.

"Provavelmente era golpe do baú e Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas!" Outra falou. Algumas concordaram com o comentário.

Rosalie levantou-se.

"Rosalie, não!" Eu pedi.

Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

"Baby, vamos sair daqui." Pedi a ele, antes que Rosalie fizesse alguma coisa.

Ele levantou-se e pegou nas minhas mãos e as beijou. Ele me ajudou a levantar e depositou um beijo nos meus lábios. Suave, mas cheio de emoção. Ele colocou um braço na minha cintura, outro nos ombros de Rosalie e nos encaminhou para o seu escritório. Antes de entrarmos, Rosalie voltou-se para as mulheres e em seguida nos encarou.

Edward baixou a cabeça e eu arregalei os olhos. Eu já devia saber que Rosalie Hale Cullen não deixa as coisas pela metade.

"Rosalie, por favor." Pedi a ela.

"Desculpe, Bella, mas não aguento ouvir falarem mal de pessoas boas".

"Senhoras." Ela começou. "Não que alguma de vocês mereça qualquer justificativa do que acontece no seio da família da qual faço parte, mas… minha cunhada foi baleada enquanto estávamos no Brasil e ela e Edward estão sofrendo muito pela perda do filho." Alguns sons de surpresa, pedidos de desculpa e soluços foram ouvidos na sala. "Por esse motivo, eu agradeceria se vocês cessassem os comentários ou pensamentos depreciativos sobre uma das melhores pessoas com quem eu já convivi".

"Vamos, amor." Edward levou-me para o escritório. "Rosalie?" Ele a chamou.

"Desculpem-me." Rosalie começou a chorar. "Mas eu não aguentei ouvir tanta injustiça".

"Nota-se que você é mesmo uma advogada!" Edward tentou brincar com ela, mas suas feições mostravam que ele estava triste.

"Baby?" Eu o abracei com todas as forças que tinha. "Eu te amo! Muito!"

"Eu também te amo muito, minha Bella!"

_**Edward POV**_

Depois de todos os exames feitos em Bella e Rosalie, constatei que minha Bella estava com uma cicatrização interior e exterior praticamente completas. Rosalie estava com a gravidez correndo bem. Os gêmeos estavam quase com 12 cm e com mais de 100 gramas. Quando a consulta terminou, nos dirigimos para casa.

Amanhã era sábado e decidimos que cada um de nós voltaria para as suas casas. Acho que meus pais deviam estar um pouco mais tristes do que mostravam. Ou então estavam mesmo, mas para que os filhos não se sentissem mal ou pressionados, eles não demonstravam.

Quando entramos, apenas Alice, Sebastian e Ashley estavam em casa. Minha mãe estava em uma reunião com um cliente. Meu pai ainda estava trabalhando, apesar de já não estar na clínica quando saímos. Emmett estava um pouco atrasado com uma consulta e Jasper também. Bella ainda não tinha autorização para pegar a bebê enquanto estivesse em pé. Portanto, assim que chegamos em casa, ela se dirigiu ao banheiro para lavar as mãos e sentou no sofá, enquanto esperou que Alice lhe passasse a bebê.

"Minha bebê mais linda!" Ela tentou soar alegre, mas notava-se alguma tristeza em sua voz. "Como você passou o dia? Papou muito? Brincou muito?"

"Oh, tia." Alice respondeu com voz de bebê. "Eu hoje estive o dia todo louca de fome! Fiz muito cocô e minha mamãe e irmãozinho brincaram comigo".

"Boa noite, família." Meus pais entraram e interromperam a conversa.

Eles foram cumprimentar todos. Quando terminaram, Emmett e Jasper entraram.

"Olá! Olá!" Emmett brincou. "Estão todos bem?"

Ele e Jasper nos cumprimentaram. Meus pais continuavam alegres demais. Eles estiveram conosco durante quase dois meses e agora não sinto que eles estejam tristes por se separarem novamente de toda a sua prole.

"Meus filhos!" Meu pai falou e agarrou minha mãe. "Nós temos uma novidade para contar a vocês".

"Muito bem." Eu falei. "O que vocês andaram aprontando?"

"Credo, filho!" Minha mãe falou de brincadeira como se estivesse ofendida. "Até parece que nós somos de aprontar alguma coisa".

"Bom!" Meu pai continuou. "Emmett, você pode me ajudar aqui?"

"Claro, pai." Ele levantou-se e os dois pegaram a mesa do centro e a tiraram do lugar.

Minha mãe pegou uma folha bem grande de papel e a colocou no chão. Quando eu digo bem grande, quero dizer bem grande mesmo. Devia ter certamente uns dois metros por dois metros.

"Meus filhos." Ela falou. "Você estão prontos para a novidade?"

"Claro!" Todos nós respondemos.

"Como vocês sabem, eu e o seu pai desde sempre desejamos que vocês tivessem a sua independência, mas gostaríamos de tê-los sempre debaixo das nossas asas." Nós três começamos a sorrir.

"Por isso..." Meu pai continuou. "É com enorme orgulho que apresentamos a vocês a nova casa da família Cullen!"

Minha mãe e pai pegaram o papel e o desviraram. Quando olhei para o papel nem quis acreditar. Era uma maquete***** com quatro casas separadas, mas interligadas entre elas.

_*Maquete das casas: http:/ www. flickr. com/ photos/ 56436163 (arroba) N06/ 6876327121/ in/ photostream/ (retirar os espaços e substituir onde está escrito "arroba" pelo símbolo)_

O terreno tinha uma entrada para alguns carros, as casas estavam ao lado umas das outras, mas não se tocavam. A disposição delas era em círculo. No meio das casas era o estacionamento dos carros. Estavam desenhados 16 carros. Todas as casas tinham piscina, churrasqueira e uma estufa. Em uma das casas, todos os anexos eram maiores.

"O que é isto?" Emmett perguntou.

"Estas." Minha mãe falou. "São as nossas casas".

"O quê?" Alice perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu explico!" Meu pai concluiu. "Esta casa, estas casas, serão o nosso lar a partir de segunda feira".

"Não brinquem!" Jasper falou animado.

"Não estamos brincando." Minha mãe tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

"Eu não posso acreditar!" Rosalie foi abraçar minha mãe. "Vocês estão dizendo que vamos morar todos no mesmo lugar, mas em casas diferentes?"

"Isso mesmo, minha querida." Meu pai disse, abraçando-a. "Cada um será independente na sua casa, mas estaremos todos juntos".

"Eu sabia!" Falei sorrindo. "Eu sabia que vocês deviam estar aprontando alguma coisa." Mmeus pais sorriam muito felizes. "Vocês estiveram conosco quase dois meses e agora viam a sua prole seguir para as suas casas e não estavam tristes…" Enquanto falava, caminhei até eles. Os dois abriram os braços e abraçaram-me forte.

Todos faziam perguntas e comemoravam, mas havia uma voz que eu não se ouvia, Bella. Soltei os ombros dos meus pais e olhei para a minha Bella. Ela estava sentada, completamente absorta de todas as comemorações e interrogatórios. Fiz sinal para os meus pais e subitamente um silêncio imperou naquela sala. Caminhei até ela e ajoelhei-me aos seus pés.

"Baby?" Coloquei minhas mãos nas suas pernas.

Ela levantou a cabeça e uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto.

"Bella?" Minha mãe se aproximou de nós. "Se você não quiser morar perto de nós, vamos compreender".

"Não, Esme!" Ela falou para a minha mãe, mas não largava os meus olhos. "Eu só acho que na minha vida uma coisa muito ruim tem que acontecer para que outra coisa maravilhosa venha substituir".

"Oh, baby!" Levantei-me e trouxe Bella comigo, abraçando-a calorosamente. "As coisas não acontecem assim, amor!"

"Não?" Ela abraçou-me ainda mais apertado. "Eu tive de sofrer horrores nas mãos de Aro e Rachel para encontrar você e a sua maravilhosa família." Eu ia interrompê-la, mas ela continuou. "Eu tive de passar pelas provações com Jacob para que nós nos declarássemos e iniciássemos um romance cheio de amor, paixão, carinho." Nossas lágrimas banhavam nossos rostos. "Tivemos de sofrer a perda de um bebê para agora recebermos esta notícia que fez o meu coração quase rebentar de contentamento e alegria! O que mais vai acontecer conosco, amor? O que mais?" Bella soluçava agarrada ao meu pescoço.

"Querida!" Minha mãe colocou as mãos nas nossas costas. "Temos de acreditar que tudo acontece por um motivo. Talvez todas as provações que você teve que passar a tornaram essa pessoa boa, carinhosa, gentil, apaixonada, honesta, altruísta que você é hoje!"

"Bella?" Meu pai também se juntou a nós. "Eu me lembro que, quando a conhecemos, você não permitia que nada nem ninguém se aproximasse. Você já percebeu que neste momento está sendo abraçada por três pessoas e está relaxada? Você conseguiu superar o medo da palavra tia. E dentro de poucos meses o seu nome vai crescer! Por isso, minha querida, é verdade que você já passou por muitos horrores, mas você se transformou em uma pessoa maravilhosa! Você tinha todos os motivos para ser uma pessoa rancorosa e sem amor! Mas você ultrapassou todas as barreiras que foram colocadas no seu caminho e é uma das pessoas que eu mais admiro, minha filha".

Depois do discurso do meu pai, Bella afastou-se do meu corpo e nos encarou, juntando as nossas mãos no meio das suas.

"Eu acho que não mereço todo o amor, carinho e respeito que vocês têm por mim!" Nós íamos protestar, mas ela sorriu, relaxando todos nós. "Mas eu aceito de coração!"

"Então quer dizer que você aceita morar conosco?" Alice perguntou com a voz chorosa.

"Eu não vivo sem a minha vida!" Ela disse, olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

"Eu te amo tanto." Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto a beijei como já não o fazia há algumas semanas, com desejo, luxúria e tesão. Ela percebeu e respondeu da mesma forma.

"Aham! Aham!" Alguém limpou a garganta e nós sorrimos nos lábios um do outro. "O quarto é lá em cima." Emmett! Tinha que ser!

_**Bella POV**_

Depois da nossa sessão de beijos interrompida por Emmett, engrenamos em uma conversa alegre sobre as nossas mudanças.

Carlisle e Esme tinham este sonho há muitos anos, então tinham adquirido o terreno quando Edward nasceu. Ele tinha cerca de 20 hectares. Eles contaram que quando Emmett se casou e foi o primeiro a sair de casa, decidiram começar a construção das quatro moradias. Cerca de oito meses atrás eles terminaram a construção das mesmas e, desde então, Esme tem se dedicado à decoração das mesmas. Portanto, amanhã conheceríamos as nossas novas casas e começaríamos a mudança.

Quando percebemos a hora, já passava da uma da manhã. Nos despedimos e cada um seguiu para o seu quarto, super entusiasmados pelo futuro feliz.

Fui ao banheiro, tomei um banho e me deitei. Edward seguiu o meu exemplo. Quando ele deitou, olhei para ele.

"Baby, por que você não toma banho comigo como sempre fizemos?"

"Amor!" Ele voltou-se para mim e colocou uma mão na minha cintura. "Para mim é muito complicado vê-la nua e não poder tocá-la, por isso evito certas circunstâncias".

"Mas…" Ele me interrompeu.

"Acho que posso ser egoísta, mas eu te desejo sempre e, neste momento, nós não podemos fazer amor. Por isso..." Ele deu um sorriso. "Eu fujo de você!" Ele colocou um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

"E por mais quanto tempo você terá que fugir de mim?" Perguntei com a voz maliciosa.

Ele sorriu e colocou sua mão na minha bunda apertando-a, fazendo-me emitir um gritinho.

"Quando se trata de uma cirurgia como a sua, certamente um mês".

"Mas eu tenho vontade." Eu disse.

"Isabella." Ele virou seu corpo para cima e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Você está me colcoando em uma situação muito difícil".

Olhei para o seu corpo, coloquei uma mão no seu peito e ele tremeu. Segui com a minha mão pelo seu corpo até chegar ao seu abdômen. Ele levou a sua mão à minha e a parou.

"Amor?" Eu disse com a voz melosa. "Eu te desejo".

"Deus, Isabella." Sua voz saiu carregada de luxúria, mas ele tentava se controlar.

"Edward!" Encostei meus lábios ao seu ouvido e sussurrei. "Deixe-me te dar prazer." Mordisquei o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Desprendi minha mão da sua e continuei a minha viagem pelo seu abdômen. Ele já não conseguia controlar a sua respiração, que saía acelerada.

Ele descobriu seu rosto e virou para mim. Enfiei minha mão por dentro da sua boxer e acariciei a sua já muito pronunciada ereção. Ele fechou os olhos com o contato e gemeu.

"Tire, amor." Pedi a ele, enquanto tentava empurrar sua boxer para baixo.

Ele ajudou-me a tirá-la, mas soltei um grito quando ele empurrou seu corpo para cima do meu e, apoiando-se nos seus cotovelos, beijou-me com necessidade.

"Isabella!" Ele falava com dificuldade. "Você será a minha morte".

Ele voltou a colocar seus lábios no meu corpo e começou a beijar meu pescoço e clavícula. Minha respiração também já saía com alguma dificuldade. Ele ajoelhou-se no meio das minhas pernas e, olhando para mim, retirou minha calcinha. Em seguida, ele levou suas mãos à bainha da minha camisola e a puxou pela minha cabeça. Suas mãos viajavam por todo o meu corpo.

"Eu ainda não posso te foder com o meu pau." Ele falou enquanto apertava o bico do meu seio, fazendo-me contorcer de desejo. "Mas posso te foder com a minha língua e os meus dedos".

"Sim, Edward! Sim!" Gemi enquanto levava minha mão à sua ereção e a acariciava.

Edward salpicou o meu corpo de beijos, por vezes passando seus dentes pela minha carne, fazendo-me delirar. Quando seus lábios chegaram à minha intimidade, abri as pernas o máximo que podia, provocando um sorriso nele.

"Alguém está desesperada." Ele falou em tom de brincadeira, ao mesmo tempo brincando com o meu clitóris.

"Porra, Edward!" Gritei quando senti seu dedo abrir caminho pelo meu sexo.

"Sempre tão molhada." Ele passou a língua pela minha intimidade. "Sempre tão apertada." Ele mordiscou o clitóris. "Sempre tão minha." Ele adicionou outro dedo.

"Oh, Edward." Eu estava tão necessitada dele que, assim que ele curvou os dedos e tocou no meu ponto G, eu desabei em um orgasmo alucinante. Edward bebeu de mim avidamente.

"Minha vez!" Falei quando seus lábios faziam carícias no meu abdômen.

Ele deitou-se e pediu que eu me deitasse de lado, para que eu não me machucasse. Sempre preocupado com o meu bem estar. Quando peguei no seu membro, Edward levou uma mão à minha cabeça e acariciou meu cabelos. Ele já estava com algum pré-gozo. Levei minha língua e o limpei. Agarrei seu membro e o abocanhei. Seu corpo agitou e ele engoliu uma respiração.

"Baby!" Ele gemia enquanto falava. "Sua boca é tão boa, tão quente!"

Continuei as minhas ministrações e ele agarrou meu cabelo, mas nunca me empurrou. Quando senti que ele arfava com maior intensidade e seu quadril começou a empurrar, relaxei minha garganta e o deixei entrar mais um pouco.

"Porra, Isabella!" Ele urrou quando sentiu que tocou no fundo.

Aumentando o movimento dos seus quadris, segundos depois ele gritou e gozou na minha boca. Bebi tudo aquilo que ele me deu e o deixei limpo.

Ele pegou meu corpo carinhosamente e o deitou ao lado do seu, olhando dentro dos meus olhos e então proferindo um "Te amo", beijando-me com carinho e amor.

Aninhei minha cabeça no seu ombro e senti suas mãos fazendo carinho nas minhas costas, acabei adormecendo realizada e relaxada.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com beijos molhados nas minhas costas nuas. Fomos tomar um banho, que durou um pouco mais devido aos nossos carinhos.

Descemos e toda a família estava na cozinha tomando o café da manhã. Quando eles olharam para a forma como estávamos, Edward com um braço ao redor da minha cintura e eu da mesma forma, deram um sorriso de compreensão.

A nossa primeira noite depois do que aconteceu foi um sucesso!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Adorei o projeto das Casas Cullen, com todos morando perto, essa família não consegue se separar mesmo..._

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	49. Capítulo 48

**Capítulo 48**

_**Edward POV**_

Quando entramos na cozinha, a família nos deu olhares compreensivos e fomos cumprimentados de forma efusiva por todos eles. Acho que eles compreenderam que nós nos unimos ainda mais.

Depois do café da manhã, cada um entrou no seu carro com o seu par e seguimos em direção à nova casa. Era dentro de Forks e ficava ainda mais próxima dos nossos trabalhos. Entramos em uma rua que tinha do seu lado direito uma grande vedação de árvores frutíferas e arbustos. Carlisle ligou os quatro piscas, provavelmente para nos dizer que tínhamos entrado no nosso território. Ele virou para o lado direito e, alguns metros à frente, poderia ler-se por cima de um portão de ferro forjado a placa de FAMÍLIA CULLEN.

"Deus, Edward!" Bella manifestou-se pela primeira vez. "Parece que vamos viver em um rancho em Dallas".

"Talvez essa seja a intenção dos meus pais." Começamos a rir.

Meu pai parou o carro e um homem fardado veio ao portão e o cumprimentou, entrando na guarita em seguida. Minha mãe saiu do carro e o portão abriu-se completamente.

Meu pai entrou. Quando Jasper ia passar pelo portão, minha mãe deve tê-los apresentado, pois o homem que estava fardado cumprimentou com a cabeça e Jasper seguiu em frente. Quando chegou a vez de Emmett, o mesmo aconteceu. Era a nossa vez. Minha mãe sorriu para nós e eu parei o carro.

"Sr. Marcus, estes são os meus filhos, Edward e Bella".

"Prazer, senhor, prazer, senhora." O homem estava com uma cara estranha, como se não entendesse muito bem o que acontecia.

"Eles estão noivos e vão se casar dentro de poucos meses." Minha mãe falou alegre e o homem arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

"Mãe?" Eu a chamei. "Você contou ao Marcus que apenas eu, Emmett e Alice somos seus filhos e que você gosta de chamar Bella, Rosalie e Jasper de filhos também?"

"Ah!" O pobre homem suspirou de alívio. "Agora compreendo, senhora." Ele falou para a minha mãe.

"Oh, Deus!" Ela levou as mãos à boca. "Você pensou que estivéssemos cometendo incesto?"

"Senhora, lamento. Eu não tenho nada a ver com as suas vidas, mas a senhora estava só apresentando os seus filhos que estão casados e noivos… Eu…" Ele fez uma cara de arrependido. "Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso".

"Não, Marcus." Minha mãe gargalhava. "Eu gosto de chamar meu genro e minhas noras de filhos também".

"Ok, Dª. Esme." Sorri para ela. "Entre no carro e vamos conhecer o novo lar".

"Até logo, Marcus." Minha mãe despediu-se e entrou no nosso carro.

"Até logo, senhores." O homem ainda olhava intrigado para todos nós.

"Acho que você deixou o homem confuso." Gargalhei.

"Ainda mais." Bella falou. "Nem eu, nem Rosalie e Jasper temos pais".

"Vocês têm sim, amor." Peguei sua mão e a beijei. "Esme e Carlisle são os nossos pais!" Ela sorriu de volta.

"Querida." Minha mãe comentou. "Nós temos muito orgulho em ser pais de vocês".

Quando ela terminou de falar, eu estava arrumando o carro no estacionamento. Saí do carro e abri a porta às mulheres da minha vida.

"Sempre tão cavalheiro." Minha mãe deu-me um beijo na bochecha.

"Ei." Emmett reclamou. "Eu também sou cavalheiro e faço o mesmo".

"Eu sei, meu filho." Minha mãe respondeu a ele. "Eu os ensinei da mesma forma".

Todos começamos a sorrir. Varremos as casas com os nossos olhares e em seguida olhamos uns para os outros. Meu pai iniciou.

"Bem, esta casa." Ele apontou para a primeira. "É a nossa casa. As outras têm de ser escolhidas por vocês".

"Elas estão todas decoradas por dentro da mesma forma. E as divisões são iguais." Minha mãe continuou. "Todas as casas têm quatro suítes, seis banheiros e uma cozinha completamente equipada".

"Tudo isso?" Minha Bella falou.

"Bem, a nossa casa tem oito suítes, 12 banheiros e a cozinha também equipada." Meu pai comentou.

"Agora escolham entre vocês." Meus pais limparam as mãos.

Olhei para a minha Bella e ela estava com os olhos na casa em frente à dos meus pais.

"Baby?" Ela desviou os olhos da casa e olhou para mim. "É daquela que você gosta?"

Ela nada respondeu, apenas assentiu. Se minha Bella queria aquela casa, ela seria dela!

"Alice? Emmett?" Eles olharam para mim. "Vocês se importariam se eu e Bella ficássemos com aquela casa?"

"Mano, Rosalie escolheu a primeira." Emmett falou.

"E eu e Jasper escolhemos aquela!" Alice apontou para a casa que ficava do lado esquerdo da casa dos nossos pais.

"Oh, Deus!" Minha mãe falou surpresa. "Vocês não vão acreditar, mas quando idealizei o interior das casas, foi exatamente com essa disposição".

"Você está brincando?" Alice perguntou.

"Se vocês repararem bem quando entrarem." Ela continuou, "A sua casa." Ela apontou para Alice. "Tem cores mais alegres e vivas devido à sua personalidade. A sua." Ela apontou para Rosalie. "Está decorada de vermelho e preto devido à sua personalidade. E a sua." Ela apontou para a minha Bella, que corou na hora. "Tem cores neutras e suaves. A sua personalidade assim o exigia!" Minha mãe falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Esme!" Bella correu para os braços da minha mãe, abraçando-a. "Obrigada!"

"Vamos lá conhecer as nossas novas casas?" Meu pai falou para relaxar o ambiente.

"Vamos!" Todos nós respondemos.

Entramos primeiro na casa dos nossos pais. Era decorada em tons de branco e preto, muito parecida com a mansão deles. A piscina e o solário eram enormes. Notava-se mesmo que além de estarmos todos vivendo ao lado uns dos outros, meus pais ainda queriam juntar toda a família aos domingos.

Em seguida entramos na casa de Alice e Jasper. Realmente as cores da casa variavam conforme os cômodos. A suíte deles estava pintada de laranja e lilás, outra suíte de verde e amarelo, outra de rosa e roxo e outra azul e violeta. Quando chegamos à ultima, Sebastian começou a pular a dizer que queria ficar com aquela para ele. Começamos a rir e seus pais concordaram na hora. A cozinha estava equipada com móveis azuis e eletrodomésticos vermelhos. Também tinha piscina e um solário.

"Amor?" Bella sussurrou. "Podemos deixar a nossa por último?"

"É isso que você quer?" Ela assentiu. "Ei, família?" Eles olharam para mim. "Podemos deixar a nossa por último?"

"Claro que sim!" Rosalie respondeu. "Estou ansiosa para ver a minha e de Emmett!" Ela o beijou.

"Vamos lá então." Emmett colocou um braço por cima dos ombros de Rosalie.

Seguimos caminho, quando passamos pela nossa, Bella olhou para mim, sorriu e beijou-me.

Entramos na casa deles e mais uma vez minha mãe tinha razão. A cozinha tinha armários pretos e os eletrodomésticos eram vermelho sangue. O salão estava decorado de uma forma bem sofisticada. As suítes variavam os tons entre o vermelho e o preto, prata e preto. As outras suítes eram mais suaves entre o amarelo e lilás.

Saímos da casa deles e nos dirigimos para a nossa. Quando subimos os primeiros degraus, Bella tremia como vara verde.

"Pronta, amor?" Coloquei um beijo nos seus cabelos. Ela olhou para mim, seu olhar transmitia amor, carinho e ansiedade.

"Vamos entrar, Bella?" Minha mãe a convidou.

Bella olhou para os meus pais e deu-lhes um sorriso enorme.

"Mãe, você pode abrir a porta?" Pedi a ela.

Peguei minha Bella ao estilo de noiva, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho e minha família gargalhar. Minha mãe abriu a porta e deu um passo para trás para que fôssemos os primeiros a entrar. Entrei com o pé direito e depositei um beijo nos lábios da minha Bella. Coloquei-a no chão e ela encostou seu corpo ao meu. Varremos o salão com os nossos olhos!

_**Bella POV**_

Quando Edward me pegou ao estilo de noiva, dei um gritinho e sorri para ele. Ele aproveitou que eu estava com o rosto virado para ele e depositou um beijo nos meus lábios. Quando os meus pés tocaram no chão, tive a necessidade de encostar meu corpo ao dele, tamanha a alegria e felicidade que esta casa me fizeram sentir.

Olhei para o salão e fiquei estática com a suavidade que ele emanava. Os sofás eram em tom creme, com várias almofadas com as cores do arco-íris. Seguimos para a cozinha e ela estava equipada com moveis de cor verde suave, os eletrodomésticos contrastavam sendo de verde muito escuro. Seguimos para o piso superior onde estavam as suítes. A nossa era toda branca e a cama era um dossel.

"Está gostando, amor?" Edward perguntou-me em tom preocupado. Olhei para ele e não respondi nada, mas ele começou a sorrir.

"Dá para ver que ela está amando!" Alice comentou.

Olhei para ela e dei-lhe um sorriso onde mostrava certamente todos os meus dentes, pois a gargalhada geral que se seguiu conseguiu deixar-me com as bochechas quentes.

Seguimos para outra suíte. Esta variava entre os tons lilás claro e escuro. Outra suíte entre tons de azul e a última em tons terra.

Depois de tudo inspeccionado no interior da casa, desloquei-me para os fundos, ouvindo passos me seguindo. Abri a porta de correr que dava acesso ao solário e à piscina e observei tudo com lágrimas nos olhos. Senti as mãos de Edward envolverem a minha cintura e apertar-me contra o seu corpo. Levei minhas mãos por cima das suas e entrelacei meus dedos nos seus.

"É tudo tão lindo!" Falei com a voz entrecortada. "Sinto que nós seremos muito felizes aqui, amor!" Minha voz saía com soluços.

"Eu sei que nós seremos muito felizes aqui." Edward falou com garantia.

Virei meu corpo dentro dos seus braços e levei minhas mãos ao emaranhado dos seus cabelos.

"Beije-me!" Pedi a ele.

Ele subiu uma das mãos pelas minhas costas e a pousou no meu pescoço. A outra mão desceu um pouco e repousou na parte inferior das minhas costas. Ele apertou meu corpo contra o seu e sussurrou,

"Eu te amo, minha vida!"

Não tive tempo de lhe responder, pois meus lábios subitamente estavam muito ocupados pelos seus. Sua língua pediu passagem, que foi concedida imediatamente. Estávamos na nossa bolha quando ouvimos gritos e salva de palmas. Terminamos o beijo a sorrimos, olhando um para o outro.

Edward levou uma mão ao meu rosto e passou o polegar pelos meus lábios. Fiz o mesmo com ele. Certamente meus lábios estavam tão vermelhos quanto os dele. Edward puxou meu corpo contra o dele e abraçou-me com força.

"Eu te amo muito, Edward!"

"Eu também te amo muito, baby!"

Olhei por cima dos ombros dele e toda a família estava abraçada ao seu companheiro. Depositei um beijo no peito de Edward e libertei-me dos seus braços. Olhei para Esme e Carlisle e caminhei até eles, que abriram seus braços para mim. Depois de um abraço cheio de carinho e amor paternal, depositei um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

"Obrigada, meus pais!" Eu disse emocionada. "Obrigada por me permitirem ser feliz!"

"Minha filha!" Esme devolveu o beijo. "Nós é que agradecemos por você permitir que façamos parte da sua felicidade!"

Voltamos para a casa de Esme e Carlisle e decidimos que mandaríamos empacotar nossas roupas e objetos pessoais durante o fim de semana. Estávamos engrenados na conversa quando um zumbido foi ouvido.

"_Dr. Carlisle?" _Ouvimos ao fundo.

"É Marcus, no interfone." Esme comentou

"Diga, Marcus!" Carlisle pressionou o botão para o interfone.

"_Dr.? As empregadas acabaram de chegar. O senhor quer que eu as encaminhe para onde?" _Marcus perguntou.

"Para a casa grande, estamos todos aqui".

"_Imediatamente, Dr."._

"Bem!" Esme começou a falar. "Como todos nós trabalhamos e já estamos habituados às nossas empregadas, elas começarão a trabalhar aqui conosco".

"Mercedes vem aí?" Edward perguntou.

"Mercedes para vocês." Minha mãe respondeu. "A sua babá Melissa e Katerin." Ela falou para Alice. E," ela comentou com Rosalie, "a sua, Elisabeth. Para nós vamos manter Eugene e Elle".

Quando ela terminou de falar, bateram à porta. Esme foi abrir e as convidou para entrar.

"Menino Edward? Menina Bella?" Mercedes entrou e nos abraçou. "Fico muito feliz por não terem esquecido de mim".

"Nunca, Mercedes!" Edward falou. "Você é parte da nossa família".

Todos nos cumprimentamos e em seguida fomos novamente juntos mostrar as casas a cada uma delas.

"Todas as cozinhas têm um compartimento secreto que é composto por uma pequena suíte para quando quiserem ou precisarem dormir nas casas." Esme falou.

"Eu mostro." Carlisle disse. Estávamos na casa de Alice e Jasper. Ele nos encaminhou para uma parte da cozinha e apertou um botão duas vezes. Uma porta foi aberta e um quarto mobiliado apareceu.

Esme explicou que quando se apertava apenas uma vez era para chamá-las e quando se apertavam duas, a porta se abria.  
>A suíte era simples, mas sofisticada. Elas ficaram contentes e agradecidas pelo carinho e atenção que Esme e Carlisle tiveram.<p>

Cada um de nós seguiu para as nossas antigas casas para empacotar nossas roupas e objetos pessoais. Edward pediu ajuda a Mercedes, já que eu ainda não podia fazer muitos esforços.

No domingo à noite voltamos a nos encontrar nas novas casas e, com a ajuda de todas, conseguimos deixar nossas casas prontas para morar!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

O tempo não passa, o tempo voa! Hoje era dia 12 de setembro. Amanhã seria o meu aniversário.

Edward andava muito calado, mas desconfiei que alguma coisa sairia daquela cabeça.

Alice, Esme e Rosalie levaram-me ao atelier da minha futura cunhada e ela ofereceu-me mais um vestido para o meu aniversário. Claro que eu reclamei, mas não adiantou nada. Mais uma vez ela veio com a lengalenga que o meu aniversário era muito importante, pois seria o primeiro de muitos que haveríamos de passar todos juntos. Alice ainda mostrou-me o tecido que serviria para fazer o meu vestido de casamento. Não consegui acreditar o quanto era lindo!

Alice ainda teve a paciência de desenhar e confeccionar os vestidos de Esme, Rose e o seu próprio. Ela também me informou que estava trabalhando nos smokings do meu noivo, Jasper, Carlisle e Emmett.

Nós quatro fomos almoçar fora, mas Esme fazia questão que hoje jantássemos todos juntos. Portanto, depois do almoço, nós nos deslocamos à clínica para informá-los da nossa decisão.

Infelizmente Edward estava em cirurgia. Pelo que Juliet nos contou, uma gestante de sete meses, paciente dele, tinha entrado em trabalho de parto prematuro. Todas perceberam a minha apreensão e tentaram mudar de assunto.

Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper ficaram muito contentes com a nossa visita e nos convidaram para um café na cafetaria da clínica. Estávamos começando a nos despedir deles quando senti o meu corpo ficar todo arrepiado. Meus mamilos ficaram duros. Inalei profundamente e o cheiro dele chegou às minhas narinas.

Virei-me lentamente e Edward vinha caminhando em nossa direção. Suas feições estavam um pouco abatidas, mas assim que olhou nos meus olhos, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

"Oi, baby!" Ele abraçou-me e depositou um beijo no meu pescoço. Suas mãos descansaram na parte inferior das minhas costas.

"Oi, amor!" Respondi, entrelaçando meus dedos nos fios de cabelo molhado. Edward havia tomado um banho, pois o cheiro que ele emanava era de shampoo e sabonete, agregado ao seu cheiro característico. "Como você está? Como foi tudo?"

Ele olhou-me um pouco confuso.

"Juliet nos contou que você estava em cirurgia." Falei enquanto encostava minha testa ao seu peito.

Suas mãos percorreram as minhas costas, até pousarem nos meus ombros. Ele gentilmente afastou meu corpo do seu, colocou um dedo sob o meu queixo e levantou meu rosto. O nosso diálogo não teve palavras, apenas o nosso olhar falava tudo.

"Oh, baby!" Pousei minhas mãos no seu peito. "Fico feliz que tudo tenha corrido bem!"

Edward não falou nada, apenas abraçou-me com força. Eu sabia como ele se sentia. Eu me sentia igual!

"Filho?" Carlisle o chamou.

Edward depositou um beijo na minha testa e voltou-se para o pai.

"Mãe e bebê estão bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Felizmente sim!" Edward abriu a boca para responder, mas não soltou o meu corpo. "Jéssica teve pré-eclâmpsia".

"Mas estava tudo bem durante a gravidez?" Emmett perguntou, agarrando-se a Rosalie.

"Estava sendo uma gravidez extremamente saudável, mas ela teve uma discussão muito acesa com o marido e disse que só se lembra de sentir uma dor de cabeça muito forte".

"Ela estava com a pressão muito alta?" Jasper perguntou.

"25 por 17." Edward quase sussurrou.

"Oh meu Deus!" Esme comentou. "E o bebê?"

"Fizemos o teste de Apgar, e deu 9/8 das duas vezes. O que para um bebê de sete meses é muito bom".

"Teve de ir para a incubadora?" Alice perguntou.

"Não." Um sorriso triste apareceu nos seus lábios. "A menina nasceu com cerca de 43cm e 2,5 quilos".

"Era linda, não era?" Perguntei com a voz triste.

"Muito loirinha." Ele respondeu com a voz embargada, intensificando o aperto do meu corpo pelo seu braço. "Pele clarinha e pulmões fortes." Um sorriso genuíno saiu dos seus lábios.

"Meus filhos!" Esme aproximou-se de nós e nos abraçou. "Vocês ainda me darão netos lindos!"

"Eu só espero que nenhum seja loiro!" Emmett brincou, relaxando o ambiente. Esme nos soltou e Carlisle abraçou a mulher. Virei-me de frente para a minha vida e comentei,

"Tenho certeza que será um menino com os olhos verde esmeralda e o cabelo rebelde do pai!" Falei emocionada.

"Eu aposto que será uma menina com os olhos e os cabelos chocolate derretido como a mãe!" Edward sussurrou, depositando um beijo nos meus lábios.

"Vocês ainda terão uma surpresa!" Alice falou. Todos olhamos para ela, incentivando-a a continuar. "O menino sairá com olhos castanhos da mãe, mas o cabelo será uma bagunça como o do pai, e a menina terá olhos verdes e os cabelos castanhos como o da mãe!" Alice falou como se estivesse vendo o futuro.

"Ok!" Rosalie falou sorrindo. "E como é que serão os nossos filhos?"

"Essa é fácil." Alice gargalhou. "Serão duas meninas com os olhos verdes do pai e o cabelo loiro da mãe".

"Eu não te disse, amor?" Emmett falou sorrindo. "Serão duas meninas!" Ele depositou um beijo nos lábios da mulher e a sua mão acariciou a barriga dela, na qual começava a se notar uma ligeira protuberância.

Eles engataram em uma conversa, mas Edward e eu permanecemos calados. Ele olhou-me nos olhos e sussurrou.

"Onde você quer ir amanhã?"

"Ficar em casa!" Ele abanou a cabeça. "O quê?" Perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Você acha mesmo que passaremos o dia de amanhã em casa?" Ele sorriu e depositou selinhos nos meus lábios.

"Eu gostaria." Olhei dentro dos seus olhos e o encarei. O sorriso saiu dos seus lábios e ele encarou-me com desejo e amor. "Eu gostaria de passar o meu aniversario envolta nos seus braços".

"Você só quer os meus braços?" Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, fazendo meu corpo estremecer.

"Não!" Retribuí o olhar. "Quero tudo aquilo que posso e tenho direito".

"Sinto saudades!" Ele confessou, olhando dentro dos meus olhos, e suas mãos ganharam vida. Uma pousou no início da minha bunda e a outra no emaranhado dos meus cabelos, fazendo carícias no meu pescoço.

"Não mais que eu!" Agarrei a gola da sua blusa e o puxei para um beijo cheio de amor, luxúria, tesão. Edward não ficou para trás e correspondeu ao beijo. Sua língua pediu passagem e nossas mãos tinham vida própria. Edward enfiou uma mão por dentro da minha camisa e, ao sentir seus dedos longos acariciarem minhas costas, emiti um gemido baixinho, provocando uma pressão no meu estômago.

"Edward?" Ouvimos a voz de Juliet ao fundo. "Edward, Bella? Desculpem interromper".

Separamos as nossas bocas, ele retirou a mão de dentro da minha camisa e olhou preocupado para Ju.

"Desculpem!" Ela falou novamente. Edward assentiu. "A Sra. Dakota está na sala e está com sangramento." Edward e eu tencionamos na hora.

"Com licença!" Ele depositou um beijo na minha testa e saiu disparado com Juliet.

Em momentos assim eu tinha orgulho do meu Edward ser um excelente médico, mas em momentos assim eu também tinha ciúmes por ele dedicar tanto tempo e atenção às suas pacientes. Sei que era loucura, mas queria que ele estivesse disponível sempre que eu estivesse. Assim como eu gostava de estar disponível sempre que ele precisasse de mim.

Sentei-me na cadeira e abracei meu corpo com um braço, tocando as minhas costas no local onde ainda formigava dos seus dedos. Levei minha outra mão à minha boca e passei meus dedos pelos meus lábios inchados e dormentes. Minha intimidade palpitava de tesão, então cruzei minhas pernas e remexi-me na cadeira.

Nós já não fazíamos sexo há quase dois meses. Fazíamos sexo oral, mas não é a mesma coisa. Já não bastava para aplacar a nossa vontade, necessidade e desejo. Minha mente viajou para a última noite de sexo que tivemos no Rio de Janeiro.

"_Porra, Isabella. Deite-se de barriga para baixo. Com a sua barriga sobre os travesseiros"._

"_Vem, Edward! Fôda-me!"_

"_Quero que você me mostre como está ansiosa para que eu te fôda forte"._

"_Fôda-me, Edward! Por Deus, fôd... Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

"_Ohhhhhhhh! Hummmmmmm! Edward! Tão bom! Mais, baby! Mais!"_

"_Baby! Não vou aguentar muito mais"._

"_Toque-me!"_

"_Oh, porra, Isabella! Isso, amor! Envolva-me!"_

"_Ahhhhhh... Edward! Ahhhhh... eu vou…"_

"_Vem, amor! Goza comigo!"_

"_Ahhhhhhhh!"_

"_Hummmmmmm!"_

"Bella?" Fui despertada dos meus pensamentos por uma Rosalie sorridente. "Você está bem?" Todos sorriram.

"Sim." Respondi sem jeito e senti minhas bochechas ficarem muito quentes.

"Tenho a sensação que esta noite o meu irmão terá sorte!" Emmett brincou.

"Vamos às compras?" Levantei-me num pulo e perguntei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Eu tb queria uns sogros desses que dão umas casas assim... o que acharam de toda essa mudança? E agora com o aniversário de Bella, quem será realmente que ganhará o presente, ela ou Edward?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, para quem acompanha, eu sei que prometi postar hoje em** Days Like This** se vc's atingissem a meta, mas não terminei de betar o capítulo ainda, então postarei amanhã, sem falta!**  
><strong>_

_Bom, para quem se interessar, aí vai uma indicação de fic que ando lendo, chama-se "Sorte no Amor e no Jogo" e o link é: _

_http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7622421/ 1/ Sorte_no_Amor_e_no_Jogo_

_Passem por lá e leiam! E não esqueçam de deixar reviews..._


	50. Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49**

_**Edward POV**_

Quando as consultas terminaram, Juliet tinha um recado do meu pai dizendo para me juntar a eles na casa grande, minha mãe queria fazer um jantar para Bella. Ela sabia que eu queria levar Bella para um hotel spa. Mas minha Bella há pouco disse-me que queria ficar em casa. Não sei o que farei. Acho que ela merece descansar, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não era capaz de negar nada à minha garota.

Quando passei os portões, as luzes da casa grande eram as únicas acesas. Estacionei e desloquei-me para lá. Enquanto subia os degraus, vozes e risadas eram ouvidas. Parei no patamar e espreitei para dentro de casa pela janela.

Alice e Jasper paparicavam Ashley, Rosalie e Emmett conversavam com as testas juntas e acariciavam a barriga dela. Meus pais estavam sentados no sofá conversando e observavam as brincadeiras de Bella e Sebastian. Minha Bella estava sentada no chão da sala com Sebastian e jogavam Banco Imobiliário.

Sempre que Sebastian ganhava da tia ele fazia uma festa, arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

Encontrei-me sorrindo diante da cena. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma lágrima solitária percorreu minha bochecha. Se minha Bella não tivesse sido baleada, hoje ela estaria brincando com Sebastian, mas o nosso bebê estaria se desenvolvendo saudável e forte dentro dela. Pelas minhas contas, a esta altura ela estaria de quase dois meses. Ainda não se notaria a barriga, mas todas as noites e sempre que me fosse possível, eu a beijaria e diria que o amava muito.

Bella virou a cabeça para falar alguma coisa com meus pais e Sebastian jogou duas vezes o dado, trapaceando. Bella percebeu e o puxou para o seu colo, fazendo-lhe tantas cócegas que as gargalhadas dele eram ouvidas por mim. Limpei minhas lágrimas e respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta.

"Boa noite, família." Todos olharam para mim e sorriram, mas foi o sorriso da minha garota que iluminou minha noite.

"Padrinho!" Sebastian saltou do colo de Bella e correu para os meus braços.

"Sebastian!" Abri meus braços e ele deu-me um abraço cheio de amor. "Como você está, meu amor? Está ganhando da tia Bella?"

"Trapaceando!" Ela disse sorrindo.

Fiquei abraçado ao meu sobrinho e olhei dentro dos olhos castanhos da minha vida. Tanta coisa que ela já passou e, ainda assim, consegue perdoar e esquecer tudo de ruim que já lhe aconteceu. Seu sorriso nos faz esquecer todo o mal que existe. Seu olhar apenas consegue transmitir amor. Eu não sabia que podia me apaixonar de novo, mas naquele momento, acho que me apaixonei mais um pouco pela minha garota. Ela percebeu o meu olhar e começou a corar. Sorri diante do seu estado envergonhado e ela devolveu-me o sorriso carregado de amor e confiança.

"Eu tenho razão." Emmett disse sorrindo. "Hoje o meu irmão terá sorte!"

"Emmett Cullen!" Todos gritaram com ele. Todos menos eu e Bella, que estávamos muito envolvidos na nossa bolha, mas isso não evitou que minha Bella ficasse ainda mais corada, provocando uma gargalhada minha.

Levantei-me com Sebastian no colo e fui cumprimentar todos, deixando a minha garota por último. Entreguei Sebastian aos meus pais. Sentei-me no chão junto ao corpo dela.

"Oi, amor." Ela falou enquanto fazia carinhos no meu rosto.

"Oi, baby." Eu disse, colocando a minha mão no seu pescoço e trazendo seu rosto junto ao meu para dar-lhe um beijo.

O beijo foi apenas um encostar de lábios, mas o sentimento com que foi dado fez o meu coração perder uma batida.

"Edward?" Meu pai chamou. "Como foi com aquela paciente?"

"Ela teve de ficar internada." Falei com a voz triste. "Ela já teve três abortos espontâneos, todos por esta altura de gestação".

"E é algum problema genético?" Ele voltou a perguntar.

"Quando ela foi pela primeira vez ao consultório, mandei fazer uma tonelada de exames e não notei nada fora dos parâmetros".

"E o que pode ser?" Emmett perguntou.

"Neste momento ela está em um quarto privado. Juliet disse-me que ela sempre foi às consultas sozinha".

"Você desconfia que alguém não quer que ela engravide?" Minha mãe disse, sempre perspicaz.

Olhei para a minha Bella, que estava com as feições tristes.

"Mãe, quando você engravidou, alguma vez o pai te abandonou?"

"Nunca!" Meu pai falou. "Estive sempre com a sua mãe e em todos os acontecimentos." Ele pegou na mão da minha mãe. "Nos bons e nos ruins, eu nunca a abandonei".

"Por isso mesmo." Concluí. "Eu e Juliet achamos que ela está um pouco abandonada pela sua família, por isso, caso queira, ela passará a gestação internada e as visitas serão supervisionadas".

"Quem é capaz de fazer mal a um ser que não pediu para nascer?" Minha Bella falou, sua voz raivosa e chorosa.

Eu a abracei e aconcheguei nos meus braços. Bella abraçou-me apertado e acabou desabando e começou a chorar. Encostei minha testa na sua clavícula e sufoquei as lágrimas que picavam os meus olhos.

"Tia Bella?" Levantei a cabeça e Sebastian fazia carinhos nos cabelos dela. "Não chore!" Ele pediu com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Baby?" Sussurrei ao seu ouvido. "Sebastian é quem está fazendo carinhos em você".

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Sebastian devolveu-lhe o olhar.

"Oh, meu menino!" Bella o abraçou e Sebastian fechou seus olhinhos e agarrou-se ao pescoço da tia com força, como se ele tivesse vontade de transmitir toda a paz, carinho e sossego naquele abraço.

Dei uma espiada para o resto da família e todos tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não chore, tia Bella." Ele pediu. "Vou te contar um segredo." Ele sussurrou. "Você sabia que existem anjos?" Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. "Existem sim! E você é um deles!" Lágrimas gordas caíam pelos olhos dela e pelos meus. "Eu já ouvi a mamãe e o papai dizerem que você é um anjo porque você já passou por muitos problemas, mas superou todos eles." Nós olhamos para Alice e Jasper e eles nos deram um sorriso. "Eu também já ouvi a vovó e o vovô dizerem que você foi o anjo que trouxe muita alegria, paz e amor à família." Olhamos para os meus pais e as lágrimas deles eram de contentamento. "Tia Rosalie e Tio Emmett também disseram que você é um anjo." Ele parou de falar e depois, como se uma lâmpada tivesse acendido em sua cabeça, ele voltou a falar. "Lembrei, eles disseram que você é o anjo que trouxe amor e paixão ao meu padrinho".

Todos nós gargalhamos, menos Sebastian, que olhou para nós com ar interrogativo, e Bella, que baixou a cabeça e suas bochechas ficaram muito vermelhas.

"Por isso, tia Bella." Ele colocou as mãozinhas no rosto dela para que ela levantasse a cabeça. "Os anjos não podem chorar." Ele falou sério. "Se os anjos chorarem, o sol não consegue romper as nuvens".

"Oh, meu amor." Bella o agarrou e encheu seu rosto de beijinhos. Sebastian deu um sorriso todo cheio de si, provocando gargalhadas em todos nós. Comecei a fazer cócegas na sua barriga e ele se contorcia todo, gargalhando.

"Com licença." Eugene interrompeu. "O jantar está servido." Ela levou os dedos aos olhos, limpando uma lágrima.

Levantei-me e peguei nas mãos de Bella para ajudá-la a levantar. Quando todos se encaminharam para a sala de jantar, puxei seu corpo para mim. Ela sorriu e colocou suas mãos nos bolsos das minhas calças, ficando muito perto do meu pau.

"Diga, amor." Ela falou com a voz rouca.

"Já decidiu onde quer ir no seu aniversário?" Perguntei enquanto depositava beijos no seu ouvido, fazendo nossas respirações ficarem entrecortadas.

"Hum-hum." Ela olhou nos meus olhos e seus dedos começaram a brincar, obrigando-me a engolir em seco. "Quero ficar com você. Na nossa casa. Amando-te. Venerando o seu corpo." Seus dedos roçaram o meu membro e levei minha mão à sua bunda, apertando, beliscando e apalpando, até que provoquei um gritinho nela.

"Será um aniversario regado a comemorações." Seus dedos pressionaram a minha já muito proeminente ereção.

_**Bella POV**_

Fomos jantar e quando terminamos já passava das onze da noite. Alice pediu que eu, Rosalie e sua mãe que a acompanhássemos até sua casa. A babá já tinha levado Sebastian e Ashley e eles já estavam dormindo. Entramos no quarto dela e nos deslocamos ao closet. Ela retirou os vestidos***** que tinha desenhado para o meu aniversário e uma peça de lingerie para mim. Cada uma de nós tomou um banho rápido e ajudamos uma à outra a se vestir.

_*Vestido da Alice: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ tulle-dress-a418-by-evenings-by-allurealt3. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*Vestido da Bella: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ ts11152-organza-dress-by-tony-bowls-shortsalt5. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*Vestido da Rose: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ chiffon-dress-a460-by-allurealt8. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*Vestido da Esme: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ dress-a473-by-allure. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Alice tinha explicado que, como eu e Edward "desapareceríamos" amanhã e a partir da meia-noite era dia 13 de setembro, eles comemorariam o meu aniversário depois dessa hora.

Mal sabiam eles que nós passaríamos o dia em casa! Edward já tinha avisado sua família que o carro ficaria e nós pegaríamos um táxi logo pela manhã.

Depois de ter vestido o corpete e o vestido que Alice me deu, Rosalie e Esme arrumaram meu cabelo e me maquiaram.

Quando entramos na casa grande, passava alguns minutos da meia noite. Os parabéns foram cantados por todos, menos pelo meu Edward, que babava olhando para mim. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem muito quentes. Edward vinha em minha direção quando seu irmão deu-lhe um puxão no braço, obrigando-o a permanecer no mesmo local. O rosto dele ficou confuso e irritado. Eu também não gostei muito.

Emmett e Jasper colocaram-se ao lado de Edward e fizeram cadeirinha com os braços. Carlisle empurrou o corpo dele para que ele se sentasse.

Quando os parabéns terminaram, Emmett e Jasper começaram a caminhar com Edward sentado na cadeirinha improvisada pelos seus braços. Quando chegaram à minha frente Emmett sorriu e falou.

"Aqui está o seu presente, maninha!" Quando terminaram de falar, eles colocaram Edward no chão.

"Parabéns, amor!" Ele pegou meu corpo e eu entrelacei minhas pernas na sua cintura. Meus braços agarram-se ao seu pescoço. Uma das suas mãos ficou por baixo da minha bunda e a outra no emaranhado dos meus cabelos.

O beijo que Edward me deu era impróprio para menores de idade! Salva de palmas, urras e parabéns foram gritados pelo restante da família.

"Obrigada, amor." Sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

Edward ajudou-me a descer dos seus braços e depositou um último beijo calmo nos meus lábios. Em seguida, fui abraçada e parabenizada pelo resto da família. Esme, Rosalie e Alice entraram com o meu bolo de aniversário e pediram-me para fazer um desejo. Olhei para Edward e pedi que nós fossemos para sempre felizes e abençoados pela cegonha.

Carlisle e Esme ofereceram-me praticamente um guarda roupa novo. Algumas peças eu consegui ver que tinham sido desenhadas e fabricadas por Alice. Já Alice e Jasper ofereceram-me muitas botas e sapatos, tudo da mais alta qualidade. Rosalie e Emmett não podiam negar sua natureza e ofereceram-me toneladas de roupa íntima, algumas deixaram-me com as bochechas vermelhas. Edward engolia em seco. Reparei que ele estava vidrado com um conjunto vermelho sangue. Eu p peguei e Edward encarou-me com os olhos cheios de desejo e tesão. Desloquei-me com o conjunto para perto de Edward, ele pegou o conjunto e puxou meu corpo para junto do seu, beijando-me com luxúria.

"Espere só até você ver o que estou usando." Sussurrei contra os lábios dele.

"Porra!" Ele falou baixinho e fechou os olhos.

"Você está imaginando a sua Bella vestida com esse conjunto?" Rosalie perguntou-lhe, provocando uma risada geral.

Edward abriu os olhos e eu engoli em seco. Seu verde esmeralda já não existia. Seus olhos estavam carregados de negro luxúria.

"Entende agora porque passei o dia dizendo que hoje você teria sorte?" Emmett gargalhou.

"Isabella!" Deus! Há tempos que eu não o ouvia chamar-me assim. "É melhor você deixar seus presentes aqui." Ele sussurrou. "Amanhã viremos buscá-los." Ele colocou suas mãos no meu rosto e sussurrou, "Eu te quero. Agora!"

_**Edward POV**_

Bella olhou nos meus olhos. Desejo, paixão, tesão, luxúria, amor... esses foram alguns dos sentimentos que o seu olhar transmitia.

"Mãe?" Ela virou-se para nós. "Nós já vamos indo".

"Claro, meus filhos." Ela sorriu. "Façam boa viagem amanhã".

"Esme?" Bella chamou a atenção dela. "Nós ficaremos em casa." Ela sussurrou.

"Ah! Estou entendendo!" Minha mãe piscou para Bella, que enrubesceu e eu gargalhei.

"Obrigada por tudo!" Bella a abraçou.

"De nada, minha filha." Minha mãe retribui-lhe o abraço. "Vão logo, eu não comentarei sobre o dia de amanhã".

"Obrigado, mãe." Eu a abracei também e dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

Nós fomos para a nossa casa. Pelo caminho nós dois fomos muito silenciosos. Abri a porta e Bella entrou. Entrei em seguida e fiz uma coisa que desde que viemos morar neste condomínio nunca tinha feito, tranquei a porta à chave. Ao ouvir o som, Bella virou-se para mim. Ela estava nervosa. Eu também estava nervoso.

"Vou… ah… vou..." Ela apontou para as escadas.

Eu assenti e a observei subir as escadas. Reparei que ela começou a retirar os ganchos que estavam prendendo seus cabelos.

"Maldição!" Ela falou quando um deles caiu.

Bella abaixou-se para pegá-lo e, quando o fez, seu vestido, que era muito curto, subiu e deu-me uma visão do paraíso. Meias ¾ cor da pele presas por uma cinta liga vermelha. Encostei-me à porta de entrada e deixei meu corpo escorregar por ela. Quando me sentei, Bella endireitou-se e recomeçou a subir, eliminando a visão que eu queria ter. Levei as mãos ao meu cabelo e puxei com força.

Eu estava louco de desejo pela minha garota. Bella também já tinha me confidenciado que me queria. Sexo oral já não nos satisfazia, eu precisava sentir-me dentro dela e ela precisava sentir-se preenchida. Mas ainda não havia passado nem dois meses que eu lhe tinha feito o aborto. Bella não estava tomando anticoncepcional nenhum e nós não queríamos camisinha. A menstruação dela retornou no final de agosto, portanto, ela estaria em período fértil.

Será que ela já estava preparada psicologicamente para outra gravidez? Será que ela queria?

"Baby?" Fui interrompido dos meus pensamentos por ela.

Levantei a cabeça e a bati com força na porta. Bella estava parada à minha frente vestida com uma comprida camisola branca de renda. Por baixo a cor vermelha sobressaía no seu peito, barriga e intimidade. Suas coxas também apresentavam aquela cor devido à cinta liga, que prendia as meias ¾.

"Be… Bella?" Gaguejei quando chamei o seu nome.

"Edward?" Ela ajoelhou-se à minha frente e pegou na minha mão. Ela engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça. "Desculpe." Por que ela estava pedindo desculpas. "Se você preferir e se sentir mais confortável, eu tiro esta roupa".

"Não!" Eu gritei. "Quero dizer, sim!" Ela olhou-me confusa.

Eu não queria que ela tirasse aquela roupa porque estava me deixando desconfortável, quero dizer, estava, porém era o desconforto habitual, cada vez que o meu pau ficava enjaulado. Mas queria ser eu a tirar-lhe aquela roupa, beijar e adorar o seu corpo por cada peça que fosse despida.

"Amor?" Ela colocou uma mão na minha bochecha e acariciou. "Se você não quiser, eu vou entender." Ela estava louca?

Ela aguardou um momento para que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas eu estava excitado demais para falar o que fosse. Minha vontade era rasgar-lhe aquelas peças de roupa provocadoras e fodê-la sem sentido.

"Eu entendo." Ela falou e se levantou, encaminhando-se para as escadas, e ia começar a subi-las.

"Isabella?" Gritei por ela, obrigando o seu corpo a parar.

Ela não se virou, mas também não recomeçou a subir. Levantei-me do chão e caminhei até ela, encostando meu corpo ao seu. Primeiro ela tencionou, mas quando coloquei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e comecei a acariciar seu corpo, ela relaxou e encostou-se em mim. "Baby?" Salpiquei seu pescoço e clavícula de beijos. "Eu te quero muito!" Peguei uma mão dela e a levei à minha ereção, fazendo nós dois ofegarmos.

"Mas?" Ela perguntou com receio.

"Mas..." Levei uma mão ao seu seio e apertei, fazendo com que a sua cabeça viesse descansar no meu peito. "Você está fodidamente linda e provocante." Levei a outra mão ao seu sexo e meus dedos começaram a brincar, provocando a sua reação natural de se entregar totalmente a mim. "E eu só tenho vontade de fodê-la sem sentido!"

"Edward!" Ela arfou e começou a acariciar minha ereção sobre as calças. "Eu não quero fazer amor!" Minhas mãos pararam no momento em que ela disse essas palavras. "Eu preciso que você me fôda sem sentido".

Virei seu corpo para mim e levei uma mão ao seu rosto, prendendo-o de forma que ela não conseguisse fugir do meu olhar.

"Você não está tomando anticoncepcional e está em período fértil." Eu a alertei.

"Se eu ficar grávida." Ela engasgou. "Isso trará problemas de saúde para ele ou para mim?"

"Você quer engravidar?" Eu perguntei.

"Você não quer?" Ela perguntou-me com a voz triste.

"Eu tenho dois sonhos na vida que estou desesperado para concretizar, Isabella." Sussurrei, olhando dentro dos seus olhos. "Um deles é casar com você e o outro é ser pai dos seus filhos".

"Baby?" Ela levou suas mãos ao meu cabelo e o agarrou, provocando-me uma ereção ainda maior. "Um deles será realizado dentro de poucos meses, e o outro pode ser concebido dentro de minutos!"

Puxei seu rosto contra o meu e a beijei com amor e luxúria. Bella não se deixou ficar para trás e correspondeu ao beijo na mesma intensidade. Eu a peguei em estilo de noiva e subi os degraus em direção ao nosso quarto. Nós ainda não tínhamos inaugurado a nossa casa com sexo carnal, por isso quis que a nossa primeira vez fosse lá.

"Você é tão linda!" Falei quando a coloquei deitada na nossa cama.

"Vem, baby." Ela começou a retirar a camisola. "Você prometeu que faria um filho em mim quando eu estivesse bem".

Tirei minha roupa e engatinhei para cima dela. Virei seu corpo e soltei o seu corpete. Eu a beijei e lambi suas costas nuas. Bella arfava e gemia o meu nome. Retirei seu fio dental mordiscando suas nádegas, deixando-a ainda mais desesperada. Bella rebolou e ficou de barriga para cima, vê-la assim tão entregue e tão pronta para mim fez o meu homem das cavernas aparecer. Bella e eu estávamos tão necessitados um do outro que, quando entrei nela, tive de permanecer quieto alguns segundos, respirando fundo algumas vezes e me concentrando, caso contrário, gozaria logo. Fizemos amor em variadíssimas posições, em várias partes da casa.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Já se viam alguns raios de sol entrnado quando fui fazer alguma coisa para nós comermos. Ouvi alguns barulhos vindos da sala e espreitei, minha garota estava apenas com a camisola e acendia a lareira. Acabei de preparar a bandeja e me encaminhei até ela.

"Eu estava com um pouco de frio." Sua voz saía rouca. "Você me deixou sozinha".

"Já estou aqui, baby." Depositei a bandeja no chão e amontoei algumas almofadas junto à lareira. Puxei o cobertor e o coloquei-o no chão.

Bella engatinhou para cima das almofadas, eu acompanhei seu movimento e ficamos deitados de frente um para o outro. Puxei a bandeja e alimentamos um ao outro e voltamos a fazer amor.

Observar seu corpo, estando à vontade, seu sorriso verdadeiro e único, seus olhos que transmitiam amor, seu corpo desejável, suas palavras de carinho, amizade, luxúria. Bella tanto conseguia ser brincalhona como sedutora. Mesmo sem querer ou se esforçar, ela conseguia transmitir luxúria e inocência. Ela tinha tantas características diferentes, mas que se uniam e formavam o ser único que estava neste momento debaixo de mim, aceitando o meu corpo e envolvendo-me com o seu.

Bella estava esgotada. Quando me retirei de dentro dela, puxei seu corpo de forma a ficar com a sua cabeça no meu ombro. Seu braço e perna abraçaram-me. Segundos depois ouvi a sua respiração acalmar, indicando que Bella já havia adormecido. Beijei seus cabelos, puxei o cobertor e nos cobri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_O aniversário da Bella chegou e, mais uma vez, a família toda fazendo uma festinha... e esse presente da Bella até eu queria, um Edward! _

_Bem, como eu não consegui postar esses dias, se vc's deixarem pelo menos 10 reviews, posto outro capítulo ainda hoje!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	51. Capítulo 50

**Capítulo 50**

_**Bella POV**_

Faltava exatamente um mês para o meu casamento com o amor da minha vida!

Hoje depois das aulas eu me encontraria com Alice e ela faria os últimos retoques no meu vestido de noiva. Ela também mostraria os vestidos que desenhou e confeccionou Esme, Rosalie e para ela.

Eu andava nervosa, ansiosa e triste. Há mais de um mês que Edward e eu fazíamos amor todos os dias e eu ainda não tinha engravidado. Edward até me disse há algumas noites que quanto mais nervosa e ansiosa eu ficasse, pior seria. Ele pedia para que eu relaxasse, que não pensasse no assunto e mais cedo do que eu pensava, eu estaria grávida.

Eu queria ter um filho de Edward crescendo saudável dentro de mim, mas tinha muita coisa na minha cabeça. Até cheguei a pensar e comentar com ele que, talvez devido ao tiro, eu tenha ficado com sequelas. Ele garantiu-me que não tinha nada a ver e que meu corpo estava preparado e pronto para encarar uma gravidez saudável.

Quando terminei as aulas, ajudei Sebastian a arrumar suas coisas e fomos para o ateliê de sua mãe. Quando chegamos, ele saltou do carro e correu para a sua mãe, que o esperava à porta.

"Oi, meu bebê." Ela encheu seu rosto de beijos. "Como foram as aulas? Tia Bella comportou-se bem?"

"Mamãe!" Ele falou muito sério. "Eu já não sou bebê! Bebê é a minha mana!"

"Desculpe, meu amor, mas para mim vocês serão sempre os meus bebês".

Ele revirou os olhos de uma forma que parecia o tio quando estava entediado, fazendo nós duas gargalharmos.

"Oi, Alice." Eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

"Oi, Bellinha." Ela cumprimentou-me com um beijo. "Como o meu menino se comportou?"

"Sempre bem." Comentei, bagunçando os cabelos dele, que eram ondulados como os do pai.

"Vamos comer alguma coisa, mamãe?" Sebastian pediu. "Estou com fome".

"Vamos sim, meu amor. Vem conosco, Bella?"

"Claro. Também sinto um buraco no estômago e esta me dando vontade de um daqueles sanduíches com delícias do mar, com muita maionese." Engoli a saliva extra que se formou na minha boca só de pensar naquela maionese toda.

"Você não gosta de maionese." Ela comentou.

"Eu sei, mas está mesmo me dando vontade. Passei a tarde toda pensando nisso." Eu me distraí dos pensamentos. "Sentir aquela delícia cremosa fazendo contato com as minhas papilas gustativas. Hum." Virei-me para ela. "Vamos rápido".

"Está tudo bem com você, Bella?" Ela perguntou apreensiva, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Tirando a parte que estou começando a salivar de ansiedade para sentir a maionese na minha boca." Falei com ar irônico. "Está tudo ótimo".

"Há quanto tempo você tem vontade de comer maionese?" Ela perguntou, rindo.

"Desde ontem." Falei pensativa. "Tive de jantar sozinha, pois Edward teve uma cirurgia que durou muitas horas, e comi um pedaço de bolo de carne que Mercedes tinha feito. Só consegui engoli-lo depois de ir à casa de Rosalie e pedir um pouco de maionese. Comi como se fosse o melhor jantar dos deuses".

"Edward já sabe?"

"Edward já sabe de quê?" Perguntei intrigada.

"Se ele já sabe que você tem comido maionese?" Ela tentou falar descontraída, mas um riso sacana saiu-lhe no final.

"Ora essa!" Falei irritada. "E desde quando Edward tem que saber se os meus gostos alimentares mudaram?"

"Você tem andado irritada?" Ela perguntou.

"Isto é algum interrogatório?" Eu já estava perdendo a paciência. "Porque se for, pode ficar aí que eu vou andando, pois quero comer o meu-"

"Sanduíche de delícias do mar com muita maionese." Ela interrompeu-me. "Vamos lá comer então".

Caminhamos em direção ao café e comecei a pensar sobre aquilo que Alice falou e acho que exagerei. Não havia motivos para me alterar daquela forma. Ela só estava curiosa. Entramos, nos sentamos e fizemos o pedido. Enquanto esperávamos, peguei uma mão de Alice e falei.

"Desculpe, Alice." Minhas lágrimas já caíam. "Eu não queria ser indelicada com você. Realmente não sei o que me deu".

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Ela sorria descontraidamente. "Mas acho que você devia comentar com Edward sobre o seu apetite por maionese".

Eu a encarei e mentalmente a chamei primeiro de maluca e depois arrependi-me e pedi-lhe desculpas. Comemos o lanche e nos dirigimos para o seu ateliê novamente. Sebastian ficou brincando com seu Playstation enquanto fui experimentar o meu vestido. Alice estava apertando os últimos botões quando meu estômago deu uma volta completa.

"Alice!" Gritei para ela. "Diga-me onde há um banheiro. Rápido!"

"Primeira porta à esquerda." Ela apontou.

Assim que passei pela porta, mal tive tempo de levantar a tampa do vaso e vomitei muito. Levantei-me e encarei-me no espelho, eu estava muito pálida, com algumas gotículas de suor na minha testa. Passei água na boca e olhei preocupada para o vestido. Graças a Deus ele não sofreu nenhum dano.

"Melhor?" Alice perguntou, tentando segurar o riso.

"Sim, deve ter sido a maionese. Meu corpo não está acostumado a ela".

"Oh! Mas o seu corpo vai se acostumar a outras coisas." Ela gargalhava.

Olhei para ela e pensei que Alice estivesse com algum problema grave de cabeça. Ela pegou o celular e digitou uma tecla. Ouviu-se o sinal de chamada, ela tinha colocado no viva voz.

"_Oi, baixinha!" _A voz de Edward fez-se ouvir. _"Você está bem?"_

"Oi, mano, estou ligando para convidá-lo para um jantar na minha casa hoje, você está disponível?"

"_Deixe-me primeiro combinar com Bella." _Ele disse. _"Por mim, está tudo bem"._

"Oh, isso não é problema, Bella está aqui comigo no ateliê para experimentar o vestido de noiva".

"_Bella está aí?"_ Sua voz saiu com amor e carinho, fazendo-me sentir lágrimas nos olhos.

"Você quer falar com ela?" Alice perguntou, ao que ele concordou na hora.

"_Oi, baby." _Sua voz saiu melosa e harmoniosa. _"Aposto que você está linda"._

"Oi, amor." Funguei para controlar as lágrimas.

"_Está tudo bem, baby?"_ Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Sim, está, mas ouvir sua voz deixou-me carente." Desabafei.

"Bella está com o humor alterado." Alice falou e eu estreitei os olhos para ela.

"_Como assim alterado? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"Nada não, amor." Falei com a voz raivosa. "Alice está tirando um tempo para implicar comigo".

"_Alice? O que está acontecendo de verdade?" _Ele perguntou calmamente.

"Não sei, mano." Ela falou com um sorriso na voz. "Bella ora chora, ora se zanga. Ah, e ainda anda comendo muita maionese. Sem falar no enjôo que ela teve ainda há pouco".

"Alice, eu só enjoei porque meu corpo não está acostumado a comer maionese e eu já ingeri duas vezes esse molho deliciosamente cremoso".

"_Baby?"_ Edward sorria. _"Hoje você acordou bem disposta, ou assim que colocou os pés no chão teve alguma tontura ou vômito?"_

"Agora que você tocou no assunto." Fiquei pensando. "Quando me levantei, senti uma tontura muito forte, mas isso tem uma explicação." Falei logo. "Acordei em cima da hora e dei um pulo para fora da cama, fazendo minha descoordenação aumentar e causando a tontura".

"_Você quer ir comer na casa de Alice, ou preferes comer na casa grande?"_ Ele falou com uma voz tão sexy que minha intimidade se contraiu um pouco. _"Minha mãe comentou que faria salada russa"._

Alice gargalhou quando Edward falou qual o prato que Esme faria, mas não consegui ficar brava com ela, só de pensar em toda aquela maionese se desfazendo na minha boca.

"Vamos comer na casa grande." Falei prontamente.

_**Edward POV**_

Não acredito! Minha menina está grávida! Ela tem andado tão nervosa e ansiosa sobre esse assunto que nem se deu conta que os sintomas que ela tem são típicos de uma gestante.

Depois de desligar a ligação com Alice e Bella, liguei para a minha mãe e pedi que ela fizesse salada russa para o jantar. Ela questionou o por que desse prato e eu disse a ela que no jantar tiraria as suas dúvidas.

Fiquei com a cabeça a mil, louco de contente. Com uma vontade extrema de mandar tudo para o ar e correr para abraçar a minha garota que carregava um filho meu. Quando as consultas terminaram, meu pai encontrou-se comigo no estacionamento.

"Está tudo bem, Edward?" Ele perguntou preocupado. "Sua mãe ligou para mim pedindo que eu passasse no mercado para comprar os ingredientes para que ela fizesse salada russa, pois você pediu essa comida em específico." Sua voz saiu em um sussurro. "Está tudo bem entre você e Bella?"

"Está tudo ótimo, pai." Eu disse o abraçando. "Você sabe se Emmet já saiu?"

"Olha ele ali." Ele apontou para atrás de mim.

"Emmet?" Gritei seu nome, eu sabia que ele tinha o carro ao lado dos nossos, mas estava impaciente que ele se aproximasse de nós.

"Oi, Edward. Oi, pai." Emmet disse. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Falei rapidamente. "Leve Rosalie para jantar na casa grande hoje à noite".

"Edward?" Meu pai chamou-me. "Tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

"A-b-s-o-l-u-t-a!" Entrei no carro. "Até logo." Cantei para eles.

Entrei em casa para tomar um banho antes de ir para a casa grande e levei um susto quando vi Bella sentada na nossa cama com as mãos na cabeça e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Ela estava apenas vestida com o roupão de banho.

"Baby?" Fui cauteloso para não assustá-la.

Bella levantou a cabeça lentamente e quando olhou dentro dos meus olhos, eles transmitiam tanto desejo e amor que eu engasguei. Ajoelhei-me aos seus pés e coloquei minhas mãos nas suas pernas. Bella engatou a respiração e fechou os olhos.

"Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela permanecia da mesma forma. "Fale comigo, baby".

Quando ela abriu os olhos, seus orbes castanhos não existiam mais, eles haviam sido substituídos por duas azeitonas negras que encaravam meu corpo.

"Baby?" Comecei a falar, mas ela cortou minhas palavras no instante em que colou seus lábios macios aos meus.

"Edward!" Ela sussurrou contra os meus lábios. "Preciso de você." Suas mãos percorreram os botões da minha camisa, desabotoando-os pelo caminho. "Deus, como eu preciso de você".

Sorri e peguei gentilmente seu corpo, deitando-a no meio da cama. Mais um indício de que Bella estava grávida.

"Você está rindo de que?" Ela perguntou zangada, começando a empurrar o meu corpo de cima do seu.

Oh, hormónios maravilhosos! Saí de cima do seu corpo e deitei-me de barriga para cima ao lado dela.

"Vou tomar um banho, baby." Falei para ela.

"Não!" Ela engatinhou para cima do meu corpo, esfregando seu sexo no meu. "Eu te quero, Edward".

Ela levou suas mãozinhas às minhas calças, desapertou o cinto, abriu o fecho e as puxou para fora do meu corpo.

"Eu também te quero, baby." Soltei o nó do seu roupão e ela estava completamente nua e mais uma vez lisinha.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou enquanto passava seus lábios e sua língua pelo meu pescoço. "Eu te quero dentro de mim".

"Oh, baby." Eu urrei de prazer e tesão. "Eu quero beber de você".

"Não, Edward! Não!" Ela levou a mãozinha ao meu membro e o posicionou junto da sua entrada. "Eu preciso que você me fôda!" Quando acabou de falar, ela deixou seu corpo cair, envolvendo-me por completo, provocando um gemido gutural da nossa parte.

"Baby!" Ela estava me deixando louco de prazer.

"Isabella!" Ela sussurrou no meio dos seus gemidos. "Chame-me de Isabella".

Deus, esta será uma gravidez bem interessante.

"Fôda-me, Edward." Ela pediu com a voz entrecortada. "Fôda-me forte e chame-me de Isabella".

Coloquei minhas mãos no emaranhado dos seus cabelos e puxei seu rosto para junto do meu. Apoiei meus pés em cima da cama e estoquei nela com vigor.

"É assim que você quer que eu te fôda, Isabella?"

"Sim! Oh, Deus... SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!"

Bella gritou tão alto no seu primeiro orgasmo que certamente ouviram na casa grande.

"Isabella." Levei uma mão à sua bunda e comecei a acariciá-la. "Você está me mastigando forte".

"Edward!" Ela abaixou o rosto e encostou seus lábios ao meu ouvido. "Preencha-me com os seus dedos".

Oh. Meu. Pai. Do. Céu! Essa mulher vai me enlouquecer nos próximos meses. Oh, gravidez maravilhosa!

Acatei o seu pedido e Bella ficou tão louca que tive de envolver um braço na sua cintura para controlar a agitação do seu corpo.

"Edward." Ela gritou de prazer no meio dos seus múltiplos orgasmos.

"Isabella, eu não vou aguentar muito mais." Suas paredes ordenhavam-me com uma força extrema.

"Goze comigo, Edward." Suas mãos dirigiram-se para o meu peito, ela o usava como suporte para fazer o seu corpo subir e descer, e ao mesmo tempo cravava suas unhas nele, provocando uma dor prazerosa.

"Isabella!"

"Edward!"

Gritamos quando ambos atingimos o pico do nosso êxtase. Bella deixou seu corpo mole cair sobre o meu, nossas respirações estavam completamente descontroladas. Suas paredes internas ainda pulsavam. Levei uma mão aos seus cabelos e os retirei do seu rosto molhado de suor. A outra fazia círculos nas suas costas para que ela se acalmasse. Senti seu corpo balançar.

"Baby?" Eu a chamei, preocupado que ela estivesse machucada.

"Oh, Edward." Sua voz saía chorosa. "Desculpe tê-lo atacado." Ela escondeu seu rosto no meu pescoço. "Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas depois de termos falado ao telefone, eu me senti carente e necessitada".

"Baby?" Levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto e levantei para que ela me encarasse, mas ela fechou os olhos. "Olhe para mim, amor." Mas ela permaneceu de olhos fechados.

Puxei seu rosto para o meu e a beijei com todo o meu amor. Retirei-me de dentro dela, provocando um gemido da nossa parte.

"Amor, você pode olhar para mim." Pedi a ela enquanto lhe dava beijinhos de borboleta pelo seu rosto. Quando ela abriu seus olhos, comecei a falar. "Eu sei o que está acontecendo com você, baby." Ela olhou-me interrogativamente. "E estou muito contente e feliz, sem falar que estou amando as consequências".

"O que está acontecendo comigo, Edward?" Ela perguntou aflita.

"Primeiro preciso te fazer algumas perguntas. Pode ser?"

"Será algum interrogatório como Alice fez?" Ela perguntou irritada.

"Talvez." Respondi honestamente. "Não sei quais foram as perguntas que ela te fez".

"Oh, baby, desculpe." Ela beijou-me com amor e arrependimento na voz.

"Essa é uma das consequências." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Ok, Edward." Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou-me com os olhos apertados. "Pode começar o interrogatório".

"Já percebi que o seu estado de espírito anda oscilando entre estar contente e zangada." Ela continuava sentada em cima de mim, por isso coloquei minhas mãos nas suas pernas e as acariciei.

"Sim, e depois".

"Você anda com vontade de comer maionese." Ela levou a língua aos lábios e engoliu em seco como se estivesse sentindo o gosto em sua boca.

"Hum-hum".

"Você vomitou, teve enjôos e tonturas".

"Você ainda não me fez nenhuma pergunta, apenas confirmou alguns sintomas que eu tenho." Concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

"Você se sente cansada e com sono?"

"Por que você acha que hoje tive uma tontura quando me levantei correndo da cama?" Ela apontou. "Tenho tanto sono e sinto-me tão cansada que só me dá vontade de dormir".

"Seus seios estão mais sensíveis?"

"Como você sabe?" Ela perguntou-me chocada.

Peguei seu corpo e o deitei na cama. Coloquei-me de lado, abaixei minha cabeça para o seu ventre e acariciei o seu estômago ainda liso, beijando-o.

"Eu te amo, muito." Falei enquanto beijava o seu ventre.

"Eu também te amo muito, baby." Ela levou suas mãos ao meu cabelo e acariciou.

"Eu também te amo muito." Falei olhando para ela, que me encarava com carinho e amor. "Mas a minha demonstração de amor não era para você, baby." Ela olhou-me interrogativamente. "Minha demonstração de amor." Voltei a beijar e acariciar seu ventre. "Era para o nosso filho!"

Várias feições passaram pelo seu rosto. Surpresa, interrogação, admiração e finalmente compreensão e amor.

"Você acha...? Você quer dizer que…? Você...?" Algumas lágrimas saltavam dos seus olhos.

"Sim, baby." Falei com lágrimas nos olhos. "Tenho 90% de certeza que você está grávida".

"Edward!" Ela ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Minha reação foi exatamente a mesma. "Oh, Edward!" Suas mãozinhas vieram fazer companhia à minha mão que continuava fazendo carinho no seu ventre.

"Você quer ir rapidamente à clínica fazer o teste?" Encaminhei-me para ficar com o meu rosto ao mesmo nível do seu, beijando-a. "É que com todos os sintomas avançados que você tem, certamente o nosso bebê já está com três ou quatro semanas".

"Eu quero, baby." Ela puxou meu rosto para o seu e beijou-me com tanto amor, carinho, agradecimento, devoção e contentamento. Eu respondi da mesma forma.

Tomamos um banho rápido, vestimos uma roupa qualquer e fomos para o nosso carro.

"Vocês vão sair?" Alice estava saindo da sua casa, Jasper já estava chegando à casa grande com Ashley nos braços e Sebastian correndo à sua frente.

"Peça à mamãe para segurar o jantar por cerca de 30 minutos, por favor." Falei com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Bella está...?" Ela perguntou, pulando.

"Vamos tirar os 10% de dúvida de Edward." Bella respondeu-lhe com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Boa sorte." Ela desejou com sinceridade. "E não se preocupem, não comentarei nada com ninguém".

Agradecemos e entramos no carro. Bella sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Assim que chegamos à clínica, procurei pelo médico de plantão.

"Ricardo?" Eu o chamei assim que o vi.

"Oi, Edward." Ele disse surpreso. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele olhou para Bella e a cumprimentou. "Oi, Bella".

"Olá, Ricardo".

"Ricardo, tem alguém na sala das ecos?"

"Ninguém." Ele respondeu com um suspiro. "Hoje Felizmente está muito calmo aqui".

"Ótimo, segure as pontas por mim." Eu pedi. "Não deixe ninguém entrar".

"Combinado. Mas está tudo bem?"

"Vou conferir se está tudo maravilhoso." Dei-lhe um tapinha nos ombros.

"Boa sorte." Ele disse sinceramente. "Não que precise, pois se alguém consegue ver a léguas de distância se uma mulher está grávida, esse alguém sem sombra de dúvidas é você." Ele piscou.

"Obrigado." Eu agradeci.

Caminhamos para a sala das ecos e tranquei a porta. Bella estava extremamente silenciosa e seu pequeno corpo tremia.

"Fique calma, baby." Beijei sua testa. "Só falta confirmar 10%, lembra?" Sorri e juntei meus lábios aos seus.

Bella não esperou que eu pedisse e deitou-se na maca, desabotoando sua camisa e retirando sua calça e fio dental.

"Você é tão linda, baby." Depositei um beijo no seu ventre. Bella colocou suas mãozinhas nos meus cabelos e começou a massageá-los. Ouvi uma fungada e levantei meus olhos rapidamente. Encarei seus olhos que transmitiam amor, mas insegurança também.

"Estou com medo, amor." Ela finalmente desabafou. "Não com medo de estar grávida, mas com que alguma coisa não esteja bem." Salpiquei seu tronco de beijos até chegar aos seus lábios.

"Você é uma mulher saudável." Falei enquanto lhe dava selinhos. "Não há motivo nenhum para estar preocupada".

"Vamos conhecer o nosso filho?" Ela perguntou e logo em seguida agarrou meus cabelos e pressionou seus lábios quentes nos meus. Quando a dança das nossas línguas terminou, Bella olhava-me com um pouco mais de confiança e esperança.

Liguei o monitor, Bella colocou suas pernas dobradas sobre a maca.

"Você é tão linda." Falei olhando para o seu corpo tão entregue.

Bella deu um sorriso nervoso, o que me fez gargalhar. Coloquei um preservativo no aparelho e gel.

"Relaxe, amor." Pedi a ela, pois suas pernas agitavam devido ao nervosismo.

Senti seu corpo descontrair e lentamente comecei a introduzir o aparelho. Bella nem reclamou.

No monitor começaram a aparecer algumas imagens, mas aquela que me derrubou por completo e me levou às lágrimas ensandecidas foi uma bolinha de sangue que estava alojada no seu útero. Já era possível ver a membrana protetora e alguns fios da futura placenta estavam sendo formados.

"Edward?" Ela chamou-me com preocupação na voz.

Não consegui lhe responder imediatamente. Imprimi a imagem e virei o monitor para ela.

"Está vendo aquele ponto ali que parece estar rodeado por fios de seda?" Perguntei-lhe em um sussurro de alegria.

"Sim?" Ela falou, cheia de esperança e expectativa.

"Parabéns, amor." Seus olhos arregalaram, sua boca abriu num perfeito "o", seu queixo tremia, suas mãos abraçaram seu ventre num movimento que poderia ser descrito como em câmara lenta.

Bella levantou os olhos e olhou dentro dos meus. Amor. Esperança. Agradecimento. Paixão. Desejo. Gratidão. Confiança. Estes foram alguns dos sentimentos que ela me transmitiu apenas com o seu olhar.

"Baby?" Ela sussurrou. "Obrigada!" Seu corpo tremia devido à sua emoção. Lágrimas corriam feito um riacho pelo seu lindo rosto.

"Sshh, baby." Retirei o aparelho de dentro dela e peguei seu corpinho, embalando-a no meu colo. "Você não pode se emocionar assim." Falei, derramando lágrimas também.

"Desculpem, meus amores." Bella colocou uma mão no seu ventre e outra no meu rosto. "Eu vou me acalmar." Outra rajada de lágrimas e soluços saíram dela. "Mas eu estou tão contente." Ela sussurrou. "Eu achei que nunca poderia saber o que era o milagre da vida." Ela levantou o rosto e olhou-me dentro dos olhos. "Obrigada, amor da minha vida! Obrigada por não ter desistido de mim".

"Bella!" Aninhei melhor o seu corpo no meu e a embalei e confortei para que ela se acalmasse. "Eu estou aqui, meu amor. Eu sempre estarei aqui para você e para os nossos filhos!" Coloquei um dedo por baixo do seu queixo e levantei seu rosto. "Eu te amo para sempre, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen".

"Ame-me, Edward!" Ela sentou-se no meu colo com uma perna de cada lado e começou a beijar-me desesperadamente. "Faça amor comigo, baby".

Não pensei onde estava, eu não conseguia ouvir mais nenhum barulho que não fosse a respiração ofegante da minha garota, eu não conseguia distinguir mais nenhum cheiro que não fosse o seu. Não consegui sentir mais nada além das suas mãos que pareciam fogo passeando pelo meu corpo enquanto me despia. Peguei seu corpo e o deitei na maca. Puxei minhas calças e boxer para baixo, posicionando-me em cima dela. Bella colocou suas mãos no meu peito, segurando-me.

"Fazer amor faz mal para o bebê?" ela perguntou.

"Não, amor." Falei com um sorriso nos lábios. "Faz até muito bem ao bebê e à mãe do bebê".

"Então ame-me, amor. Eu preciso senti-lo".

Levei minha mão ao seu sexo para constatar aquilo que já tinha imaginado, Bella estava pronta para me receber.

Fizemos amor calmamente, mas com uma intensidade de sentimentos absurdamente deliciosa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Que engraçado, Alice e Edward percebendo que Bella estava grávida e ela nem tinha se dado conta disso... quero só ver a reação da família quando souber da novidade..._

_Como prometi, outro capítulo hoje... meio atrasado, mas aqui está ele! _

_E para quem acompanha, postei em **Days Like This **também!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	52. Capítulo 51

**Capítulo 51**

_**Bella POV**_

Quando saímos da clínica e nos dirigimos para casa, minhas mãos não largavam o meu ventre e a perna de Edward. Sempre que parávamos em um sinal vermelho, sua mão vinha fazer companhia à minha e acariciava minha barriga. Era apenas uma bolinha de sangue, mas já era muito amado pelos seus pais, e certamente pelo restante da família.

Amanhã de manhã eu chegaria um pouco mais tarde à escola porque Edward pediu que eu fosse fazer um batalhão de exames. Ele já havia falado com o enfermeiro na clínica e pediu a ajuda dele.

Edward logo disse que me acompanharia. Eu o sosseguei dizendo que não era necessário, pois seriam apenas exames, mas ele não se contentou e assegurou que me acompanharia até para fazer xixi, fazendo nós dois rirmos.

Assim que passamos pelos portões, Alice estava à porta da casa grande e deu um pulo quando percebeu nossa aproximação.

"Então?" Ela perguntou quando Edward saiu do carro e se dirigiu à minha porta para abri-la.

"Cinco semanas de gestação!" Edward respondeu a ela com um sorriso rasgando seus lábios.

"Eu sabia!" Ela começou a pular e gritar, fazendo toda a família se juntar à porta.

"O que está acontecendo?" Esme perguntou.

"Está tudo bem?" Rosalie diss.

"Alguém pode me explicar por que a minha mana parece uma criança aos pulos?" Emmettt, claro.

"Onde vocês foram?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Vocês juntaram todos nós na casa grande para escapulirem?" Rosalie comentou sorrindo. "Ainda falta um mês para vocês desaparecerem por alguns dias".

"Oh, Deus." Levei as mãos à boca e mais lágrimas caíram.

"O que está acontecendo, baby?" Edward ficou logo preocupado. "Você está bem?" Ele levou uma mão ao meu ventre e outra ao meu rosto.

"Amor." Sussurrei enquanto me abraçava a ele. "Dia 18 é extremamente especial para mim. Para nós! Nós nos conhecemos em 18 de março, soubemos que seríamos pais em 18 de outubro e em 18 de novembro vamos nos casar, baby".

"Então tenho de fazer as contas para que o bebê nasça nesse dia." Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido enquanto o beijava e mordiscava.

"Edward!" Dei-lhe um tapa no ombro. "Eu estou sempre com desejo de você. Se você continuar me provocando, não me recrimine se eu te atacar em frente à sua família".

Para ser ainda mais sacana, sua língua serpenteou por toda a minha orelha, alternando com beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço, suas mãos repousaram ativamente na minha bunda. Eu me perdi! Literalmente me perdi! Saí do aperto dos seus braços e o empurrei para longe do meu corpo, fazendo com que ele batesse contra o Volvo. Ele olhou-me um pouco surpreso no início, mas depois de estudar o meu rosto, suas feições tornaram-se tão ou mais maliciosas que as minhas.

Comecei a caminhar para ele tipo uma gata. Eu me sentia assim. Poderosa! Suas feições e olhos transmitiam desejo, seu corpo luxúria. Coloquei-me nas pontas dos pés e puxei seu rosto na direção do meu com alguma violência. Edward não se surpreendeu e respondeu na mesma moeda. Nós nos beijávamos com tesão e luxúria quando ouvi,

"Aí, cunhadinha!" Emmett batia palmas e assobiava.

Desprendi meus lábios dos seus tão ou mais rápido do que os tinha juntado e escondi meu rosto no seu peito. Eu sentia minhas bochechas quentes como o inferno. Edward protegeu-me com seus braços, mas uma risada saiu dos seus lábios.

"Vamos entrar?" Carlisle falou. "Ainda precisamos saber o que aconteceu para vocês terem saído depois de pedirem para todos nos reunirmos".

Edward beijou meus cabelos e virou-me para que pudéssemos entrar na casa grande. Esme estudou o meu rosto com olhos de mãe. Dei a ela um ligeiro sorriso.

"Oh, Deus!" Esme exclamou, os seus olhos começando a ficar brilhantes. "Você está grávida, Bella!" Ela constatou.

"Estamos, mãe!" Eu disse, as lágrimas já caindo.

Edward envolveu-me ainda com mais paixão em seus braços.

"Oh, meus filhos." Esme correu até nós de braços abertos e nos envolveu em seu manto maternal e amoroso.

"Posso?" Ela pediu, olhando para a minha barriga.

"Hum-hum." Eu estava tão emocionada que as palavras nem saíam.

Esme ficou de joelhos e suas mãos acariciaram o meu ventre.

"A vovó já te ama muito, meu amor." Ela depositou um beijo na minha barriga.

Olhei para Edward e ele estava com lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto de príncipe. Dei um beijo no seu rosto e ele sorriu abertamente, colocando-se atrás de mim e suas mãos esperando pacientemente que Esme soltasse a minha barriga. Nós fomos felicitados e abraçados por todos.

"De quanto tempo você está?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Cinco semanas." Edward respondeu orgulhoso, suas mãos repousadas no meu ventre o acariciando.

"Sue!" Esme foi à nossa frente para a casa grande e a chamou.

"Sim, Esme." Ela respondeu da cozinha.

"Sue, traga muita maionese!" Ela disse, sorrindo e piscando para mim, provocando-me mais um embaraçoso rubor.

_**Edward POV**_

Minha Bella não comia maionese. Ela a devorava, apreciava, degustava, como se não houvesse melhor manjar no mundo. Ela, que detestava maionese, recebeu alguns comentários engraçados da nossa família. Meu pai foi buscar uma garrafa de champanhe e nos fizeram um brinde. Bella quis apenas algumas gotas na sua taça. Eu não contestei.

Quando demos a noite por terminada, cada casal seguiu para a sua casa. Assim que colocamos os pés dentro de casa, Bella correu para o banheiro. Ela tinha desejo de maionese, mas a maionese não tinha desejo de permanecer no seu organismo.

"Saia daqui, Edward." Ela pediu enquanto estava com a cabeça no vaso sanitário. "Você não precisa assistir isto".

"Eu estou aqui, baby. Para sempre e em qualquer situação." Falei enquanto acariciava suas costas.

Eu a ajudei a levantar, Bella quis passar uma água no corpo e eu lhe fiz companhia. Claro que o banho durou mais um pouco devido aos apetites da minha menina.

Na manhã seguinte, nós nos dirigimos à clínica para que ela fizesse os exames. Bella tinha pavor de agulhas, então eu combinei com o enfermeiro que, enquanto eu a distraía, ele retirava o sangue dela. Começamos a falar sobre o nosso casamento e o nosso bebê. Bella estava absorvida na nossa conversa que, quando o enfermeiro se levantou da cadeira e pediu que ela colocasse o dedo no seu braço, ela agradeceu-lhe imensamente. Eu a acompanhei até o estacionamento e nos despedimos com um beijo de fazer a terra girar mais rápido.

Por falar em rapidez, as quatro semanas que faltavam para o nosso casamento passaram correndo.

Bella ia todos os dias com Alice, Rosalie e minha mãe, tratar da recepção e todos os últimos preparativos. Ela perguntou se eu me importava que nos casássemos em uma quinta-feira e eu respondi que achava a ideia excelente. Então, uma semana antes do casamento, minha mãe e irmã andavam loucas arrumando a equipe de recepção, iluminação, arranjos florais etc etc etc.

Louca também andava a minha garota. Devido à sua gravidez de nove semanas, seus seios estavam um pouco maiores, por isso os vestidos tiveram de ser reajustados. Sim, vestidos! Minha irmã confeccionou o vestido de noiva, o segundo vestido, e o que ela levaria em viagem para a lua de mel!

Eu. Estava. Amando. A sua maior consequência da gravidez era o sexo a toda hora.

E os seus hormônios? Loucos! Bella estava muito bem conversando comigo, se eu dissesse alguma coisa mais irônica, ou fizesse uma cara mais cômica, Bella ora se zangava comigo e depois chorava pedindo desculpas, ora ria a plenos pulmões. Mas, tenho de ser honesto, quem sofria mais com as consequências do seu humor eram a minha mãe, irmã e Rosalie, pois eram as que mais importunavam por causa do casamento.

Houve inclusive uma ocasião em que minha irmã teve de me chamar ao seu ateliê, pois Bella tinha discutido com ela por causa do vestido de lua de mel e depois sentiu-se tão mal por ter levantado a voz para Alice que se enfiou no banheiro, chorando. Quando cheguei, Bella ainda se recusou a abrir a porta, mas com as palavras certas na hora certa, ela a abriu e eu fui literalmente atacado. Em segredo, Alice comentou que teve de fechar a porta para os clientes, pois os gemidos que Bella emitia eram tão altos que, mesmo o banheiro sendo nos fundos, eram ouvidos na loja.

Minha menina estava muito quente!

_**Bella POV**_

Hoje foi a última sexta feira que trabalhei antes do casamento. Pedi uma semana de folga antes para preparar tudo. Eu não tinha muito a fazer, pois Esme, Alice e Rosalie encarregaram-se de tudo. Eu apenas estava lá para dar a minha opinião final. Mas, para ser honesta, o gosto requintado que elas tinham não me deixava trabalho algum. Eu concordei com tudo. Apenas em uma coisa eu estava hesitante.

"Esme." Apertei suas mãos nas minhas. "Eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração, mas tenho algum dinheiro, então eu posso ajudar nas despesas".

"Bella, minha filha." Esme puxou-me para um abraço carinhoso. "Você pediu que eu e Carlisle assumíssemos o papel de pais. E é isso que nós estamos fazendo, minha querida".

"Mas, Esme-" Eu ia contestar, mas ela me cortou.

"Bella." Ela desfez o abraço e obrigou-me a encarar seus olhos verdes. "Deixe-nos dar a você esta alegria, minha filha." Seus olhos estavam começando a ficar úmidos. "Você trouxe e traz tantas alegrias para esta família, que o mínimo que podemos fazer é oferecer-lhe o dia mais feliz para você e para Edward".

"Obrigada, Esme." Minhas lágrimas corriam livremente pelo meu rosto. "De coração, muito obrigada!" Ela voltou a me apertar em seus braços protetores de mãe. "Não agradeço apenas pelo casamento, mas, principalmente, pelo amor, carinho e respeito que fui recebida nesta família e que todos os dias com pequenos gestos me são ofertados, sem que nada peçam em retorno." Minhas palavras saiam em sussurro e entrecortadas devido ao choro.

"Sshh, minha querida." Esme afagava as minhas costas e cabelos. "Você não pode se emocionar. Você tem o maior tesouro dentro de você." Ambas sorrimos em compreensão.

Foi com este pensamento que estacionei o carro na nossa casa depois das aulas. O carro de Edward ainda não estava lá, mas eu também não queria ir para casa sozinha.

"_Oi, papai gostoso!" _Enviei uma mensagem para Edward. "_Não quero ficar em casa sozinha, vou para a casa grande, bejinhos! Te amo muito"._

"_Oi, linda!" _Ele respondeu de volta. "_Está tudo bem com vocês?"_

"_Apenas com saudades de você!" _Respondi-lhe.

"Ok, _mamãe linda, apetecível, quente, gostosa! Assim que chegar vou encontrá-la na casa grande! Beijões! Te amo muito!"_

Deus do céu, ele não fez por maldade, mas conseguiu deixar-me acesa. Achei melhor não lhe dar mais nenhuma resposta, caso contrario, começaríamos a fazer sexo por telefone, e Edward precisava se concentrar em seus pacientes. Ele trabalharia até quarta-feira, pois tinha um parto marcado para esse dia, mas depois ficaria em casa comigo.

Pelo menos eu achava!

_**Edward POV**_

Quando cheguei à casa grande, ouvi a voz da minha Bella e Alice.

"Não, Alice." Bella estava determinada. "Eu não aceito essa sua maluquice".

"Mas, Bellinha-" Alice falava com a voz perigosa. "Já imaginou como seria depois quando vocês se encontrassem?"

"Não haveria casamento!" Rosalie gargalhou. "Bella saltaria para o colo de Edward e, se ela já não estivesse grávida, ficaria com certeza".

Sorri para a conversa. O que será que a minha irmã estava tentando colocar na cabeça da minha Bella?

"Esme?" Bella falou com a voz manhosa. "Você acha certo o que Alice está propondo?"

"Isso não vale, Bella." Alice exaltou-se. "Você não sabe que ela quer o melhor para os seus filhos?"

"Então..." Bella constatou. "Você também não acha certo o que está propondo!"

"Era apenas para apimentar a coisa." Alice disse, sorrindo. "E também seriam apenas três noites".

"Nem uma, Alice!" Bella alterou-se e não gostei do seu tom de voz, ela estava triste. "Eu preciso do seu irmão, Alice".

"Mas, Bella." Minha irmã foi interrompida pela voz chorosa de Bella.

"Eu acho que você não entende como eu preciso dele." Ela tinha a voz chorosa, mas suas palavras eram decididas. "Eu respiro melhor quando Edward está ao meu lado. Sempre que o seu irmão envolve os braços no meu corpo, eu me sinto única. Sempre que ele me beija, eu me sinto a mulher mais linda do mundo. Sempre que Edward me ama..." Ela ficou em silêncio alguns segundos. "Eu me sinto desejada. Amada. Querida. Mas, principalmente, eu me sinto **inteira**. Sinto que mereço ter aquele homem nos meus braços cada vez que ele olha para mim. Alice," sua voz saía firme, "com Edward eu estive **DESCOBRINDO O AMOR**!"

Ouvi mais alguns burburinhos dentro de casa, mas não consegui entendê-los, pois a minha mente começou a trabalhar. Minhas lágrimas corriam soltas pelo meu rosto, era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Tantas mulheres que eu já tive, mas nenhuma conseguiu me tocar como Bella consegue. Ela me dá forças, transmite-me paz, consegue levar-me à maior loucura, ou ter o momento mais suave, tudo em espaço de segundos.

Bella me dá e transmite tanto amor, segurança, conforto, respeito, amizade, carinho, desejo, tesão, que por vezes parece uma montanha russa que vai explodir de felicidade. Sempre que estou mais alterado, basta ouvir a voz dela que uma onda de calma e bem estar invade o meu corpo. Mas também, com apenas um olhar, essa mulher consegue transformar-me num autêntico homem das cavernas. Fui retirado dos meus pensamentos quando Alice falou.

"Deixe-me ao menos preparar a sua despedida de solteira".

"E onde você está pensando em me levar?"

"Você alguma vez já assistiu um show de strio-tease?" Rosalie perguntou e meu ouvido ficou apurado.

"Você acha, Rosalie?" Bella falou sorrindo.

"Então vamos nós quatro." Alice gritou.

"Meninas, eu agradeço a proposta, mas terei de recusar".

"Oh, desmancha prazeres." Rosalie comentou. "Você pode ficar descansada que Edward não vai".

"Não vai onde?" Bella perguntou.

Sim! Não vou onde? Decidi entrar e descobrir tudo.

"Boa noite." Assim que entrei, as feições de Bella, que estavam carregadas de interrogações, suavizaram e seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso lindo.

"Boa noite, amor." Ela correu para os meus braços e seus lábios grudaram nos meus com amor e paixão. Separei nossos lábios, baixei-me e beijei seu ventre ainda liso.

"Vocês estão bem?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto me levantava, mas não deixei de fazer carícias no seu estômago. Bella levantou e envolveu seus braços no meu pescoço.

"Estamos bem, apenas com muitas saudades".

_**Bella POV**_

Depois de todos chegarem em casa, ficou decidido, porque eu e Edward não cedemos, que a nossa despedida de solteiros seria em uma discoteca que abriu há pouco tempo e pertencia a um cliente de Esme. Então ela ficou de combinar com ele para reservar para nós uma sala vip para a próxima sexta-feira.

A semana passou num flash. Foi um emaranhado de compras de última hora, acerto de onde se colocavam as flores, onde se sentavam os convidados. Foi também uma montanha russa de emoções para mim, pois a única pessoa que eu levaria como convidada era Jane, minha amiga e colega da escola. Mas, com o carinho de todos e o apoio de Edward, consegui passar por mais essa provação.

Hoje era sexta-feira, o dia da nossa despedida de solteiros. Alice novamente nos brindou com seus vestidos*****.

_*Vestido Alice: http:/ s. tbdress. com/ images/ product/ 1/ 1744/ 1744198_1. jpg_

_* Vestido Bella: http:/ s. tbdress. com/ images/ product/ 1/ 1744/ 1744159_1. jpg_

_*Vestido Rosalie: http:/ s. tbdress. com/ images/ product/ 1/ 1744/ 1744346_1. jpg_

_*Vestido Esme: http:/ s. tbdress. com/ images/ product/ 1/ 1744/ 1744339_1. jpg _

Depois de estarmos prontas, seguimos para a noite. Quando chegamos, a discoteca estava lotada. Cada um dos homens entrelaçou seu braço em nossas cinturas. Nos dirigimos para a sala VIP que estava reservada para nós. O dono veio nos cumprimentar e felicitou Edward e eu.

"Eu ainda acho que deveríamos ter ido para um show de strip-tease." Rosalie comentou.

Eu ia contestar, quando o dono da discoteca se adiantou. "Nós temos uma sala à parte, destinada para despedidas de solteiro".

"E como é essa sala?" Os olhos de Alice brilhavam.

"Os garçons fazem shows de strip-tease e as garçonetes também. Inclusive existem pole dance*****. Mas nenhum deles fica completamente nu, é obrigatório ficarem com uma sunga e um biquíni".

_*Pole dance: aquela dança que tem um "pau" no meio do palco, onde a dançarina se "enrosca" durante a apresentação._

"Ah, Bella." Rosalie e Alice pulavam à minha frente. "Vamos! Isto nem parece uma despedida de solteiros, você devia ter visto as nossas".

Olhei para Edward e ele encolheu os ombros dizendo-me que eu decidia.

"Vocês sabem que eu não me sinto muito à vontade nesses locais e ainda mais no meio de tanta gente…" Não consegui dizer mais nada, pois o dono da discoteca interrompeu-me novamente.

"Não seja por isso." Ele sorriu. "Nós também temos salas VIPS por lá, onde inclusive podem escolher os seus garçons".

"Edward?" Voltei-me para ele. "O que você acha? Esta também é a sua despedida de solteiro".

"Baby." Ele envolveu o meu corpo em seus braços. "O que você decidir está ótimo para mim".

"Ah, vamos lá." Emmett e Jasper comentaram. "Vamos apimentar um pouco a sua última noite de solteiros".

"Pronto, vocês ganharam." Falei sem grande entusiasmo.

Todos eles ficaram bem contentes. O dono da discoteca nos encaminhou para a sala VIP e nos deu um folder com os garçons e garçonetes.

Eu me recusei a escolher. Para mim parecia uma caçada, onde nós escolheríamos a presa. Edward também se absteve da escolha, passando a pasta para o irmão. Não posso dizer que não gostei da sala. Sinceramente, eu esperava ver muitas luzes vermelhas e os funcionários com um ar muito ordinário, mas os garçons e garçonetes que eles escolheram eram bem bonitos e simpáticos. Também não imagino quanto aquela pequena brincadeira custaria.

A sala era em tons de lilás, havia algumas faixas de luz que lembravam o arco íris. Os sofás eram bastante confortáveis, vermelho sangue. Os nomes das bebidas deixaram-me com as bochechas bem vermelhas. Havia o "orgasmo gritante", "ménage à trois", "sex on the beach", e por aí afora. Eu e Rosalie ficamos com o "virgem solitária", pois era a única bebida que era uma mistura de frutas e não tinha álcool.

Todos estavam bem animados e a noite foi passando sem sobressaltos ou embaraços de maior proporção. Eu não podia me queixar, visto que Emmett e Rosalie estavam conosco e qualquer coisa servia para eles gozarem comigo e o fato de eu estar pouco à vontade. Edward esteve sempre sentado ao meu lado, seus braços estavam sempre envolvidos no meu corpo, principalmente no meu ventre, e seus lábios por vezes sussurrava algumas palavras que me deixavam bem acesa.

Houve um momento da noite em que Emmett e Rosalie levantaram-se da mesa e foram falar com dois funcionários. Quando regressaram, suas caras mostravam feições bem sacanas.

Estávamos conversando quando, de repente, as luzes ficaram mais fracas e uma música começou a tocar um pouco mais alta. 'Father Figure' de George Michael começou os seus acordes. Dois funcionários, um rapaz e uma moça, começaram uma dança sensual.

Os toques que eles davam nos seus corpos e nos corpos um do outro enquanto retiravam suas roupas, as trocas de olhares, a cumplicidade que eles emanavamm me deixaram vidrada. Eu sempre pensei que um show de strip-tease fosse extremamente ordinário, mas observar aqueles passos pensados e ensaiados deixou-me pensando que, talvez, fosse uma profissão tão bonita como qualquer outra. Mas, ainda me vinha à cabeça que tudo também dependia do orçamento. Se fosse com o meu orçamento, provavelmente acabaria em um beco horrível e o show seria mais ordinário do que sensual.

_**Edward POV**_

Observei as feições da minha Bella quando os dançarinos começaram a sua apresentação. Reparei que ela estava vidrada nos seus passos coordenados e entusiasmada com a dança sensual que eles faziam. Quando eles terminaram a apresentação, todos batemos palmas e demos os parabéns.

Levantei-me informando que iria ao banheiro, mas desloquei-me ao DJ que estava de serviço e pedi algumas músicas para acabar a noite dançando agarrado à minha Bella.

Quando me sentei a 1ª música começou a tocar. 'Don't Wanna Close My Eyes' do Aerosmith. Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. Levantei-me e estendi-lhe a mão, que ela agarrou e acompanhou-me para o meio da pista.

"Feliz, futura Sra. Cullen?" Perguntei em seu ouvido enquanto as minhas mãos passeavam pelas suas costas.

"Muito feliz, Sr. meu futuro marido." Suas mãos faziam carícias nos meus cabelos.

Bella encostou sua cabeça ao meu peito e ficamos dançando abraçados até a próxima música selecionada por mim começar a tocar. 'Thank You For Loving Me', do Bon Jovi. Bella levantou a cabeça e seus olhos cantavam a música que seus lábios murmuravam. Ela pegou minha mão e a levou ao seu ventre.

Seus olhos brilhavam com tanta intensidade, tanto amor e carinho, que não consegui me controlar e a beijei sofregamente. Não ficando para trás, ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade. Quando a música estava chegando ao fim, juntamente com o resto de ar dos nossos pulmões, terminamos com alguns selinhos e trocas intensas de olhar. Algumas cores chamaram a minha atenção e olhei em volta, Bella acompanhou o meu olhar. Toda a família se juntou a nós para danças as músicas lentas.

'Have You Ever Love a Woman', de Bryan Adams, começou a tocar. E esta música foi sussurrada ao seu ouvido. Peguei uma mão de Bella e a depositei sobre o meu peito, de forma que ela sentisse o meu coração batendo conforme a entoação da música. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos, mas eu fazia questão de apanhá-las com meus lábios. Quando a música 'Turning Page', do Sleeping at Last começou a tocar, puxei seu corpo contra o meu e minhas mãos criaram vida. Elas tocavam como se fossem apenas penas pelos seus seios, seu ventre, sua bunda e costas. Ela não hesitou e suas mãos também fizeram um caminho suave pelo meu peito, costas, bunda e pélvis.

"Vamos para casa?" Ela sussurrou, enquanto uma das suas mãos caía descaradamente sobre o meu membro. "Preciso desesperadamente de você".

Virei o seu corpo de forma a ficar com as suas costas apoiadas no meu peito, puxei seus cabelos para o lado e salpiquei beijos em seu pescoço e clavícula. Bella levantou os braços e enrelaçou as mãos no meu pescoço, agarrando um pedaço dos meus cabelos e puxando da forma como ela sabia que eu adorava e que me excitava. Minhas mãos varriam as laterais do seu corpo, desde os braços, passando pelos seus seios, cintura e quadris, provocando respirações entrecortadas da nossa parte. Em um movimento brusco, Bella ficou de frente para mim e beijou meu pescoço. Suas unhas arranhando as minhas costas em um trajeto desde o meu pescoço até a minha bunda e vice-versa. Suas mãos de repente pararam o percurso, seus lábios afastaram do meu pescoço e sua cabeça tombou no meu peito.

"Baby?" Eu disse preocupado, levando as minhas mãos para levantar seu rosto. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e sua respiração estava extremamente rápida. Quando seus olhos abriram, ela me encarou de uma forma que o meu coração perdeu uma batida e o meu pau de contorceu em minhas calças.

"Edward." Sua voz saiu com dificuldade. "Ou você me leva imediatamente para casa, ou para algum lugar próximo".

"Vamos." Puxei sua mão e nos encaminhei para o banheiro. Da forma como nós estávamos, não havia como sermos rápidos o suficiente para nos despedirmos da família e chegar em casa.

Quando entramos, tranquei a porta e fui gloriosamente atacado pela minha menina. Ela saltou para o meu colo, entrelaçando suas pernas na minha cintura. Seu corpo subia e descia, esfregando-se no meu em uma ânsia pela sua libertação. Entrelacei um braço pela sua cintura e com o outro levei meus dedos à sua intimidade e rasguei seu fio dental, que estava completamente encharcado, provocando um sorriso aliviado nela. Bella não parava de beijar meu pescoço e meus lábios, suas unhas arranhavam de forma prazerosa as minhas costas e ombros. Empurrei suas costas contra a porta e instantaneamente introduzi dois dedos nela, bombeando com algum vigor, ao mesmo tempo em que levei o polegar ao seu clítoris. Eu a beijei para abafar o seu grito quando ela atingiu o orgasmo minutos depois. Seu corpo ficou mole e relaxou por completo encostado ao meu.

"Mais calma, amor?" Perguntei ao seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava suas costas.

"Hum-hum!" Ela respondeu manhosa, o que me levou à gargalhada.

Quando eu estava a ajudando a ficar de pé, ela colou seus lábios aos meus em um beijo cheio de paixão. Suas mãos moveram para o meu cinto e começaram a desapertá-lo.

"Baby?" Falei contra os seus lábios. "Vamos para casa?"

Ela não deu a mínima para mim e continuou a livrar-me das minhas calças. Ela girou nossos corpos para que minhas costas estivessem agora encostadas contra a porta. Assim que as minhas calças ficaram abertas, suas mãos, que pareciam fogo, trilharam o caminho até o meu peito e, sem nunca deixar de me beijar, ela começou a desabotoar a camisa e, quando estava completamente aberta, suas unhas fizeram o caminho inverso em direção à boxer, que caiu aos meus pés juntamente com a calça.

"Baby?" Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas eu sinceramente não sabia o quê.

"Sshh." Ela falou sedutoramente enquanto segurava no meu membro, obrigando-me a bater com a cabeça na porta.

Seus lábios e sua língua queimaram o meu pescoço, peito, barriga até que a sua boca abocanhou o meu membro, fazendo-me soltar um gemido urrante. Uma das suas mãos estava envolvida no meu membro, acariciando-o onde seus lábios não chegavam. A sua outra mão arranhava a minha barriga com as unhas.

"Porra, Isabella!"Eu urrei. "Não vou aguentar muito mais." Eu a puxei pelos ombros. "Eu quero gozar dentro de você".

Virei o seu corpo para que ela ficasse com as costas encostadas ao meu peito, peguei suas mãos e as coloquei apoiadas na porta e lentamente comecei a desapertar o fecho lateral do seu vestido, enquanto meus lábios nunca deixavam o seu pescoço. Quando o vestido caiu no chão, ela deu um pontapé e ele voou para o lado. Minhas mãos viajavam por todo o seu corpo, meus lábios começaram a descer pelas suas costas até que cheguei à sua bunda, dando-lhe uma mordida suave.

"Amor." Sua voz era apenas um sussurro entrecortado pela sua respiração áspera. "Por favor".

"O que você precisa, meu amor?" Perguntei quando voltei a subir minhas mãos pelo seu ventre e as coloquei com suavidade nos seus seios. Eu sabia que eles estavam um pouco mais doloridos devido à gravidez, mas muito mais sensíveis.

"Preciso de você, baby." Ela deixou sua cabeça cair contra o meu peito.

"Eu estou aqui, meu amor." Falei enquanto beijava e lambia a sua orelha.

"Edward." Ela empurrou seu quadril para trás, roçando na minha ereção e provocando um gemido mais alto em nós. "Eu preciso de você dentro de mim." Sua voz ficou ainda mais sedutora. "Forte!"

"Porra, Isabella." Levantei uma perna dela, abaixei-me um pouco e estoquei com vigor. Sua cabeça bateu com alguma violência contra a porta, assustando-me.

"Você está bem, baby?" Parei as investidas e ia me retirar de dentro dela.

"Eu estou bem." Ela gritou. "Não pare!" Ela pediu desesperada. "Por favor, não pares".

Continuei as investidas. Bella estava tão entregue, tão linda. O barulho dos nossos corpos conectados e suados, seu cheiro inebriante. Meu pau completamente melado das suas secreções. O meu nome era sussurrado, ou gritado. Eu queria prolongar muito mais, mas a sua intimidade ordenhava-me constantemente devido aos múltiplos orgasmos que ela estava tendo.

"Baby." Minha voz saía com alguma dificuldade. "Não vou aguentar muito mais".

"Eu estou quase lá outra vez." Sua voz já denunciava o seu cansaço, ela pegou minha mão e levou dois dos meus dedos à sua boca, chupando-os. "Goza comigo, amor".

"Ah, Isabella." Não aguentei mais quando novamente suas paredes apertam o meu membro.

"Oh, Edward." Seu corpo ficou tão mole e relaxado que fui obrigado a retirar meus dedos da sua boca para que amparasse o seu corpo com as minhas duas mãos.

Dei mais duas ou três investidas enquanto aproveitava os restos do meu extraordinário orgasmo. Bella encostou sua nuca ao meu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que coloquei minha testa na sua. Nossas respirações estavam completamente alteradas. Sinceramente, não sei como eu ainda tinha forças para estar em pé e sustentar os nossos corpos. Alguns segundos depois, comecei a beijar seu pescoço e clavícula enquanto ia me retirando. Bella choramingou, fazendo-me sorrir.

"Vamos nos vestir, amor?" Perguntei enquanto a virava para mim.

"Não sou capaz." Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios. "O Sr. futuro meu marido deixou-me completamente mole e relaxada".

"Você é mesmo muito fraquinha." Eu disse sorrindo enquanto salpicava beijos em seus ombros.

Em uma reviravolta de humor, graças aos seus hormônios, ela afastou o meu corpo do seu e começou a vestir o vestido.

"Baby?" Falei com a voz manhosa. "Você precisa de ajuda?"

"Não!" Ela falou prontamente sem nem olhar para mim.

Puxei a minha roupa e comecei a me vestir. Eu sabia que ela estava com o humor alterado. Depois de ela ter o seu vestido composto, cheguei por trás dela e a agarrei.

"Edward." Sua voz estava chorosa. "Eu sou fraquinha?"

"Amor." Virei o seu corpo para mim e encarei seus obres castanhos. "São apenas os seus hormônios que a estão deixando assim." Ela ia contestar, mas eu a calei com um beijo. "Uma vez você me disse que depois de tantos orgasmos era natural você se sentir assim".

"Você não precisa que eu infle ainda mais o seu ego." Ela disse sorrindo. "Você já sabe que é bom." Suas mãos vieram acariciar meus cabelos úmidos. "Você é bom em tudo".

Puxei seu rosto para mim e nos beijamos sofregamente.

"Você também, baby." Eu disse olhando dentro dos seus olhos. "Você é boa em tudo aquilo que faz, diz e pensa".

"Eu te amo muito, Edward!"

"Eu te amo muito, Isabella!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_O que acharam desse capítulo? A reação da família toda à gravidez de Bella e os hormônios dela à flor da pele..._

_A fic já está na reta final, apenas alguns capítulos para acabar, então não vou marcar uma data para postar o próximo, mas assim que der eu posto aqui._

_Bjs,_

_Ju_

* * *

><p><strong>ESCLARECIMENTOS:<strong>

Eu já escrevi isso na outra fic que postei, quem já leu, ignore. Quem ainda não leu, aí vai...

Como vc's notaram, fiquei bastante tempo sem postar por aqui. Para as pessoas que se preocuparam e perguntaram se havia acontecido alguma coisa, aí vai a explicação.

Eu entrei de férias no final de fevereiro e fui viajar para os EUA e passei 33 dias por lá. Consegui conhecer 17 cidades e fui até FORKS, que é realmente linda! Como a minha viagem foi com a intenção de conhecer os lugares, eu nem levei computador e nem me preocupei em ficar traduzindo por lá, pois essa não era a minha prioridade.

Voltei ao Brasil no dia 25 de março e no dia 26 já voltei ao trabalho, razão pela qual não tem me sobrado muito tempo livre para traduzir pq realmente está com muita coisa acumulada para fazer. Além disso, quando voltei descobri que meu pai havia sofrido um infarto e precisará passar por uma cirurgia, então não estava com muita cabeça para traduzir. Meu pai felizmente está bem, mas minha prioridade é sempre a minha família e a vida real, fics são um hobby e eu me dedico a elas quando posso.

Diante da minha falta de tempo, resolvi só voltar a postar quando eu conseguisse adiantar vários capítulos traduzidos das fics, para não correr o risco de ter que parar novamente depois. Vc's podem estar se perguntando, "mas ela fica traduzindo fics com outras pessoas e betando fics e nunca posta aqui". Sim, eu realmente beto várias fics e colaboro com as traduções de outras pessoas, por isso tb aproveitei essa minha "pausa forçada" para terminar de betar e traduzir todos os caps. dessas fics das outras pessoas para depois ficar livre para me dedicar somente às minhas traduções.

Outra coisa que percebi nesse tempo "afastada" é que muitas pessoas realmente se importam comigo como pessoa, preocupadas que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa para eu não postar, enquanto outras, que nunca se deram ao trabalho de deixar uma review, simplesmente cobraram e ofenderam pela falta de postagens. Para essas pessoas idiotas, sim, idiotas mesmo!, só fica o meu conselho, lembrem que por trás dessas postagens e traduções existe uma pessoa de verdade com uma vida de verdade! E que as coisas não são feitas de acordo com o que VOCÊ quer, e, mais importante, antes de ofender e cobrar, pense que poderia ser vc nessa situação e garanto que vc não gostaria nem um pouco de ouvir as coisas que eu ouço.

E pra encerrar, ainda não tenho uma previsão de quando voltarei a postar com o cronograma certinho, minha intenção é voltar logo e fiquem tranquilas pq **NÃO** abandonei nenhuma fic, mas não vou marcar uma data para voltar as postagens regularmente pq não quero ninguém me cobrando caso eu não consiga... O que pretendo fazer enquanto isso é terminar as fics que faltam poucos capítulos, como essa, e The Screamers, que tem apenas mais 1 capítulo e 2 cenas extras...

Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanham e dedicam um minuto do seu tempo para deixar reviews!

* * *

><p>Ah, algumas <strong>RECOMENDAÇÕES<strong> de fics que ando lendo/betando/ajudando a traduzir:

- **THE VAGINA MONOLOGUES****:** _O que acontece quando 2 estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade._

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7992757/ 1/ The_Vagina_Monologues (retirar os espaços)**

**- ****JUST ONE OF THE BOYS:** _Bella está morrendo para entrar no mundo musical, mas é frustrada em cada tentativa. Quando a boy band 5Point abre as audições, essa poderia ser sua grande chance. É claro que, primeiro, ela tem que convencê-los de que é um menino... E esconder sua grande paixão pelo vocalista dos sonhos._

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7915754/ 1/ Just_One_of_the_Boys (retirar os espaços)**

- **ONCE UPON A SATURDAY:**_Sequência/tomadas do futuro de __**Fridays at Noon**__. Edward ama sua filha, mas ele tem que lidar com os sentimentos de culpa que carrega consigo. A Penny de Edward trouxe com ela todo o drama que você esperaria de um Masen._

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 8024088/ 1/ Once_Upon_a_Saturday_by_troublefollows1017 (retirar os espaços)**

- **SECOND CHANCES:** _Cinco anos depois de Edward ir embora, a apaixonada Bella é diagnosticada com leucemia. O igualmente apaixonado Dr. Edward Cullen tenta secretamente trabalhar com Carlisle para salvá-la. Bella irá descobrir? Será uma segunda chance na vida e no amor será oferecida e cumprida?_

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7969637/ 1/ Second_Chances_by_SarahCullen17 (retirar os espaços)**

- **WITHOUT YOU****: **Tudo pode mudar com uma carta em uma noite de natal. Uma criança. Uma mãe solteira. Um empresário. E uma carta ao Papai Noel. Coisas que podem mudar destinos.

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7901789/ 1/ Without_You_by_MaaaLuuutz (retirar os espaços)**

- **CHANGING PLANS****: **_Bella gostava de ter sua vida planejada, mas ao entrar na Universidade de Princeton para cursar Jornalismo ela conhece o estudante Edward e vê que seus planos poderiam mudar naquele ano._

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5781445/ 1/ Changing_Plans (retirar os espaços)**

- **BROKEN PLANS****: **(sequência de Changing Plans) _Bella, 25 anos, grávida, noiva de Edward e totalmente despreparada para essa nova vida. Será que ela e Edward estão pronto para as novas mudanças de planos?_

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5821480/ 1/ Broken_Plans (retirar os espaços)**

- **A DAMA E O VAGABUNDO****: **_Herdeira do trono de San Marino, Bella está cansada de sua tediosa vida de princesa. Ao ingressar na Universidade de Oxford, ela viverá diferente de sua vidinha de realeza com a ajuda de um estudante de Artes meio "vagabundo" demais para uma "dama"._

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7536955/ 1/ A_Dama_e_o_Vagabundo (retirar os espaços)**

- **BACK DOWN TO YOU****: **_Grávida aos 16 anos, Bella decide colocar o bebê para adoção e continuar sua vida. Dez anos depois, sua vida se resume ao trabalhar como publicitaria, mas Bella repensará sobre certas escolhas quando a criança que ela colocou no mundo precisa de sua ajuda._

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7463701/ 1/ Back_Down_to_You (retirar os espaços)**

E para quem acompanha **RESIDENT GEEK** e **ASSUNTO EDWARD CULLEN, O MULHERENGO**... a primeira foi finalizada e os caps. estão sendo postados às terças. E algumas cenas extras do Mulherengo são postadas às sextas.

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5677819/ 1/ Resident_Geek_by_cdunbar (retirar os espaços)**

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5825709/ 1/ Assunto_Edward_Cullen_o_Mulherengo (retirar os espaços)**


	53. Capítulo 52

**Capítulo 52**

_**Bella POV**_

Quando saímos do banheiro para encontrar o restante da família, os funcionários nos comunicaram que eles já haviam ido embora. Edward perguntou o valor da despesa e eles informaram que tudo tinha sido pago pelo Dr. Cullen. Agradecemos e saímos em direção ao carro de Edward. Quando chegamos lá, ficamos surpresos a olhar para as horas, já passavam das 3 da manhã. Olhamos um para o outro e, como se nos lembrássemos da conversa que tivemos no banheiro, começamos a gargalhar. Edward ligou o carro e nos dirigimos para casa.

Quando passamos os portões e Marcus nos cumprimentou, reparamos que as luzes da nossa casa estavam acesas. Nós não as deixamos acesas.

Assim que passamos pela porta, todos se levantaram dos sofás. Esme e Carlisle estavam com as faces aliviadas, Alice e Jasper sorrindo divertidos e Rosalie e Emmett com olhares completamente sacanas. Claramente, foi Emmettt quem falou alguma coisa.

"Eu disse a vocês que estes dois tinham saído para curtir um pouco a noite sozinhos".

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Edward perguntou.

"Estávamos apenas preocupados com vocês, meus filhos." Esme comentou. "Vocês saíram e nem se despediram de nós".

"E quando chegamos em casa o seu carro não estava aqui." Carlisle concluiu.

"Por isso," Alice falou um pouco envergonhada, "batemos à porta, imaginando que vocês tivessem vindo de táxi, e quando não tivemos resposta e percebemos que a porta estava destrancada, abrimos e procuramos por vocês".

"E depois de várias tentativas de ligar para os seus celulares, que estavam sem rede, decidimos aguardar aqui que vocês chegassem." Jasper disse.

Sinceramente, comecei a sentir minhas bochechas ficarem muito quentes. Aos poucos fui encostando o meu corpo em Edward que, percebendo a minha reação, envolveu seu braço na minha cintura.

"Vocês nem chegaram a sair do clube, pois não?" Rosalie observou.

"Não me digam que se enfiaram em algum canto?" Emmett falou com a voz irônica e suas sobrancelhas agitaram.

Olhei para Edward, que instantemente baixou o seu olhar para mim e, diante da minha reação, começou a rir.

"Opa!" Emmett ironizou novamente. "Vocês estiveram até agora no bem bom?"

"Emmett Cullen!" Várias vozes foram ouvidas.

"Bom, agora que sabemos que vocês estão bem e a salvo, nós vamos deixá-los descansar um pouco." Esme falou.

Eu e Edward ainda nem tínhamos aberto a boca para dizer nada. Ele apenas sorria e eu corava ainda mais.

"Vocês estavam, não estavam?" Rosalie incentivou. "Em que parte? Algum quarto secreto? Um canto escondido? Banheiro?"

Quando ela disse aquela palavra, eu olhei para ela e em seguida abaixei a cabeça, sentindo que as minhas bochechas queimariam de tão vermelhas que estavam.

"Sim, senhora." Emmett falou muito sério. "Você não nega que é uma Cullen!"

Enquanto todos sorriam, encostei minha testa ao peito de Edward que estava tremendo devido à risada.

"Vamos lá meninos." Carlisle falou. "Vamos deixar os noivos descansar que dentro de algumas horas Bella terá o nosso sobrenome".

Todos se despediram de nós e desejaram uma boa noite.

Assim que eles saíram, Edward emitiu uma gargalhada tão alta que eu fui obrigada a sorrir também. Quando encarei seu rosto tão suave e descontraído, não consegui evitar e fiquei nas pontas dos pés, beijando seus lábios tão bonitos e tão meus. Edward agarrou minha bunda e eu envolvi minhas pernas na sua cintura.

"Vamos tomar um banho?" Propus a ele.

"A ideia não me agrada muito." Ele falou com voz rouca. "Seu cheiro está impregnado em mim e é assim que eu gosto de estar."

"Louco." Encostei minha testa em seu ombro.

Ele começou a subir as escadas, comigo em seu colo.

"Você tem toda a razão. Sou louco por você".

Depois de um banho muito demorado, fomos para a nossa cama. Após um pouco mais de conversa relacionada ao casamento, acabamos adormecendo.

_**Edward POV**_

"Edward?" Eu ouvia uma voz baixa me chamando, muito ao longe. "Mano, acorda".

"Alice?" Abri os olhos, olhei para o lado e Bella ainda dormia profundamente. Observei as suas costas nuas subirem e descerem de acordo com a sua suave respiração. Espere aí, costas nuas? Alice estava no nosso quarto? Quem mais aqui estava aqui? Dei uma olhada pelo quarto e apenas Alice estava ajoelhada do meu lado da cama.

"Venha, Edward, levante-se?" Ela continuava sussurrando.

"Que horas são, Alice?" Perguntei sonolento.

"Onze da manhã." Ela ia continuar a dizer mais alguma coisa quando fomos interrompidos pela minha menina.

"Hum, Edward!" Bella virou de barriga para cima, obrigando-me a pegar o lençol para cobrir o seu corpo.

"Ela vai acordar?" Alice perguntou curiosa.

"Não sei, Alice. Bella fala enquanto dorme. Você pode, por favor, sair?" Pedi baixinho.

"Mas você precisa…" Eu a interrompi com o meu olhar. "Tudo bem. Mas você tem que ir à casa grande, que é onde está a sua roupa e…" Mais uma vez ela foi interrompida por Bella.

"Baby?" Sua voz saía manhosa. "O que você preferir… eu quero…" Suas palavras saíam um pouco descoordenadas.

"Alice!" Fui imperativo. "Espere por mim na casa grande" Eu só eesperava que a minha menina não fizesse nada.

"Até já, mano." Ela disse.

"Baby?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Hum, Edward?" Aos poucos ela foi encostando seu corpo ao meu até que deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro. Envolvi seu corpo no meu braço e a minha outra mão repousou sobre o seu ventre. "Que horas são?"

"São onze da manhã, linda." Falei enquanto lhe dava beijinhos nos cabelos despenteados.

"Volto já." Ela beijou minha bochecha e levantou-se da cama para correr em direção ao banheiro.

"Está tudo bem, amor?" Perguntei enquanto também levantava e juntei-me a ela.

Sorri quando a observei sentada no vaso sanitário. Suas feições mostravam alívio enquanto ela aliviava sua bexiga.

"Ainda será pior, não será?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Será." Comecei a escovar meus dentes. "Daqui a alguns meses você terá que acordar durante a noite para se aliviar".

"Estou ansiosa para que chegue a hora." Sua felicidade era evidente em sua voz.

Trocamos de posições enquanto mantínhamos uma conversa suave sobre as mudanças no seu corpo.

"Vamos tomar um banho?" Ela colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Os meus abraçaram a sua cintura. "Daqui a pouco Alice, Rosalie e Esme estarão aqui para me preparar para você." Sua voz saía melosa.

"Alice já esteve aqui." Decidi contar-lhe. Ela olhou-me assustada, depois de observar que estávamos os dois nus. "Não houve problema." Beijei a ponta do seu nariz. "Estávamos os dois cobertos com o lençol".

Suas feições suavizaram, mas suas mãos não. Suas unhas começaram a passear pelo meu corpo até que suas mãos pousaram sobre o meu membro. Puxei sua boca na direção da minha e iniciamos um beijo cheio de tesão. Eu a peguei pela bunda de forma que suas pernas envolveram na minha cintura e nos desloquei para o chuveiro.

Abri a água e esperei que atingisse a temperatura que Bella gostava, colocando os nossos corpos por baixo da água quente. Eu a ajudei a colocar seus pés no chão. Ela colocou-se debaixo de água, permitindo que seus longos cabelos castanhos tomassem uma tonalidade quase negra quando se molharam. Ela olhou-me por baixo dos seus cílios e aos poucos começou a virar seu corpo, ficando de costas para mim. Ela colocou seus braços para trás e virou sua cabeça para mim.

"Vem, amor." Ela chamou-me suavemente.

Desloquei meu corpo de encontro ao dela. Suas mãos envolveram as minhas e ela as puxou, uma para os seus seios e a outra para a sua intimidade. Ela soltou as minhas mãos e apoiou as suas na parede de azulejos enquanto empinava a sua bunda. Minhas mãos criaram vida própria, apertando suavemente seus seios e friccionando seu clitóris.

"Edward." Quando ela disse o meu nome, levei uma mão ao meu membro bem ereto e o apontei de encontro ao seu sexo, deixando que o seu corpo envolvesse o meu.

"Isabella." Urrei de prazer ao sentir-me abrigado.

"Oh, baby!" Sua voz saiu cheia de prazer. "Tão bom".

Continuei a investir conforme o seu corpo mandava, nos impulsionando para o abismo de prazer. Bella já tinha gozado algumas vezes quando eu já não conseguia mais segurar e derramei-me dentro dela. Continuamos a tomar banho no meio de carícias suaves e conversas amenas. Nós nos dirigimos ao armário e vestimos uma roupa qualquer, pois mais tarde vestiríamos nossas roupas do casamento.

_**Bella POV**_

Quando saímos da nossa casa e fomos para a casa grande, uma correria acontecia para dar os últimos retoques. Alice, Rosalie e Esme pegaram-me e deslocaram-me para a casa de Alice, onde o meu vestido de noiva aguardava por mim*****. Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper estavam encarregados de receber os convidados até que Edward estivesse pronto e os acompanhasse nessa tarefa. Eu já estava maquiada e penteada quando bateram à porta. Alice abriu um pedaço e a voz de Emmett foi ouvida.

_*Vestido de noiva da Bella: http:/ collections. morelle- mariage. com/ imageshd/ demetrios/ 939_dem1444. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Venho fazer uma entrega que o meu irmão pediu".

O meu coração deu um pulo de alegria. Alice abriu a porta e Emmett entrou com um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas em uma mão e na outra uma embalagem de jóia.

"Maninha." Emmett começou a falar. "Venho em nome do meu irmão que te ama muito entregar estes dois presentes para você".

Peguei o buquê e o cheirei, seu perfume era muito bom. Alice pegou o buquê e saiu do quarto informando que encontraria uma jarra para colocá-las. Em seguida, peguei a caixinha e, quando a abri, quase faltou-me o ar. Era um lindo colar de diamantes. Junto havia um pequeno envelope. Rosalie pegou a embalagem e eu sentei na beirada da cama para ler. Assim que comecei, minhas lágrimas começaram a saltar, embaçando minha visão.

"_Minha Bella,_

_É com todo o meu amor que te entrego este buquê de rosas que simboliza toda a minha paixão por você._

_O colar é para você fazer o favor de usar com o seu vestido de noiva. Foi muito complicado, mas consegui arrancar de Alice que estes diamantes ficariam bem com o seu vestido de noiva e eles representam o meu amor eterno por você._

_EU TE AMO MUITO e aguardo ansioso a sua chegada ao altar._

_Para todo o sempre,_

_Seu Edward"_

Alice, Rosalie e Esme também tinham lágrimas nos olhos quando li para elas o que Edward tinha escrito. Abracei Emmett e pedi que ele transmitisse a Edward todo o meu amor. Quando ele estava quase sendo expulso pelas garotas para que elas continuassem a me produzir, ele voltou-se para mim e entregou-me um botão de rosa multicolorido.

"Edward disse que esta rosa era para o outro grande amor da vida dele".

Peguei a rosa e a entrelacei aos meus dedos, colocando-a sobre o meu ventre. Peguei uma rosa vermelha e a beijei.

"Por favor, entregue esta rosa a Edward e diga que o meu coração está com ele e que eu desejo que fique assim para sempre".

_**Edward POV**_

Quando Emmett entregou-me a rosa que Bella tinha enviado e me passou as palavras dela, tive vontade de ir ao encontro dela e beijá-la, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. O que mais me dava ânimo era pensar que faltava cerca de duas horas para que ela se encontrasse comigo no altar, e depois estaríamos juntos para todo o sempre.

Já se ouvia alguma movimentação no andar de baixo, alguns convidados já tinham chegado.

Peguei a rosa que Bella me enviou, cortei um pedaço do caule e a coloquei no meu fraque. Desci as escadas e juntei-me ao resto da minha família para receber os convidados, pelo menos assim estaria entretido e o tempo, talvez, passasse mais rápido.

_**Bella POV**_

Faltava cerca de 30 minutos e se me perguntassem se eu estava nervosa, eu diria nem um pouco. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que e quem eu queria.

Alice ajudou a apertar o vestido, Rosalie a colocar o véu e Esme colocou-me o colar de brilhantes que Edward tinha me dado.

"Bella?" Esme falou com lágrimas nos olhos. "Agora que você pertencerá para sempre à família Cullen, é com muito orgulho que eu gostaria que você aceitasse esta jóia de família".

Ela abriu uma caixa de jóia e retirou de lá uma pulseira que parecia uma rede com cerca de 5 cm de largura, adornada com pedras preciosas azuis e um pingente com a palavra CULLEN.

Meu olhar voava entre a pulseira e Esme. Por mais que eu quisesse falar, as palavras não saíam da minha boca. Rosalie, Alice e Esme estenderam-me os seus braços e constatei que todas elas usavam o mesmo tipo de pulseira. O que mudava eram as cores das pedras. A de Rosalie era adornada com rubis, a de Alice com esmeraldas e a de Esme com diamantes.

"Esta é uma pulseira que a partir de hoje você deverá sempre usar quando surgir algum acontecimento na família." Esme comentou. "Seja o nascimento de algum Cullen, o seu batismo, festas para as quais a família é convidada, por aí afora".

"Obrigada, mãe." Eu a abracei com todo o meu amor e carinho. "Será sempre usada com toda a dignidade e respeito que esta família merece".

"Obrigada, minha querida." Esme puxou meu braço esquerdo e prendeu a pulseira no meu pulso. "As suas pedras são safiras." Ela explicou. "Edward comentou que o azul fica muito bem em você." Ela enxugou uma lágrima. "E, realmente, o azul na sua pele torna a cor ainda mais brilhante e bonita".

Abri os braços e nós quatro demos um abraço coletivo*****.

_*Vestido da Alice: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ evening-dress-8828-by-jovanialt3. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*Vestido da Esme: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ b76-jov-b76-dress-by-jovani. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*Vestido da Rosalie: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ 6499-dress-by-nightmoves-by-allurealt1. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Bem." Alice falou. "Vamos lá casar esta senhorita com o meu irmão, que neste momento deve pensar que ela pensou melhor e não quer se casar".

Todas sorrimos com o seu comentário e começamos a descer as escadas da casa de Alice. Quando chegamos à sala, Carlisle esperava por mim com um sorriso nos lábios e uma lágrima nos olhos.

"Você está linda, minha filha." Ele falou com a voz orgulhosa.

Emmett e Jasper também entraram de repente na sala.

"Maninha." Emmett falou com um ar divertido. "Você está simplesmente deslumbrante." Ele depositou um beijo na minha testa. "Edward terá um ataque cardíaco quando a vir".

"É verdade, Bella." Jasper comentou. "Você está uma noiva muito linda e romântica".

Alguns segundos depois Esme saiu da sala em direção ao exterior dizendo que entraria com Edward pela nave e aguardaria a nossa chegada. Uma música suave chegava aos nossos ouvidos. Emmett saiu em seguida com Rosalie e Jasper com Alice. Cada um deles entrou num carrinho de golfe e deslocaram-se para onde a cerimônia e festa aconteceriam.

"Nervosa, minha querida?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto depositava um beijo na minha testa.

"Nem um pouco, meu pai." Seu sorriso aumentou consideravelmente. "É melhor do que sonhei para mim".

Carlisle abriu a porta e acompanhou-me até um carrinho de golfe que estava enfeitado com rosas e tule, ajudando-me a subir. Assim que a tenda enorme onde seria a cerimônia foi avistada, a marcha nupcial começou os seus acordes.

Edward estava no altar com seu irmão e cunhado do seu lado e Rosalie e Alice do outro.

_**Edward POV**_

Assim que os primeiros acordes da marcha nupcial começaram a tocar, virei todo o meu corpo para trás de forma a não perder nem um segundo da entrada da minha Bella.

Quando o carrinho de golfe estacionou no início do tapete vermelho, meu pai desceu e deu a volta para ajudar Bella a descer.

Assim que ela se endireitou e olhou para mim sorrindo, eu apenas senti o braço de Emmett no meu ombro.

Olhei para ele com interrogação, e só então percebi que tinha dado dois passos à frente e meu corpo como que magneticamente estava sendo chamado pelo dela.

Bella sorria largamente quando constatou o mesmo.

_**Bella POV**_

Nunca pensei que o percurso até o meu Edward seria tão longo. Parecia que nunca mais teria fim. Ele encontrava-se voltado para mim e sorria largamente. Quando seu pai pegou na minha mão e a colocou na dele, eu sabia que tinha chegado ao meu porto seguro.

"Você está maravilhosa, baby." Ele falou com orgulho na voz.

"Você também está lindo." Pisquei para ele.

O padre pediu para todos os convidados sentarem e iniciou a cerimônia e passamos por todas as tradições, inclusive a troca de votos.

_**Edward POV**_

Chegado o momento de expressar os nossos sentimentos, voltei-me para minha Bella, peguei suas mãos e comecei a falar.

"Isabella!" Seu corpo arrepiou na hora, provocando-me um sorriso. "Quando por um mero acaso eu a conheci na escola do meu afilhado, achei que alguma coisa em você clamava por mim. Acabei descobrindo que eu nunca a tinha encontrado porque cada vez que eu buscava Sebastian no jardim escola, Alice estava sempre presente e ela é que tinha autorização para buscar o filho. Mas, naquele dia, felizmente, ela teve de ficar descansando de um exame e eu me ofereci para pegá-lo. Foi simplesmente a escolha mais acertada que fiz em toda a minha vida".

Todos começaram a rir, mas ela absorvia as minhas palavras.

"Desde aquele dia, e depois de muitas coisas que aconteceram com você e conosco." Minha voz ficou com um tom mais triste. "O nosso amor tem crescido de tal forma que inclusive," coloquei uma mão no seu ventre, "o milagre da vida aconteceu conosco".

"Por isso, meu amor." Peguei a aliança e a beijei, "É com enorme orgulho e admiração que perante a nossa família, amigos e convidados, eu grito aos quatro ventos que te amo para sempre!"

Coloquei a aliança no seu dedo anelar e voltei a beijá-la depois de colocada.

_**Bella POV**_

As palavras de Edward foram tão verdadeiras que tive vontade de dizer 'faço das suas palavras as minhas'. Mas eu também queria gritar para todo o mundo que eu o amava para sempre.

"Edward!" Eu comecei, sorrindo. "Conhecer você realmente me fez a pessoa que sou hoje. Eu já fisse anteriormente e repetirei para todo o sempre que você é o meu porto seguro, o meu abrigo, a minha âncora. Sem você eu não era nada, com você eu sou tudo! Você me ensinou a amar. Você, seus pais, irmãos e cunhados ajudaram-me a confiar nas pessoas. Você diz que tem sorte por ter me encontrado, mas a maior sortuda fui eu, pois o seu amor transformou-me na pessoa confiante que sou hoje. Para todo o sempre eu agradecerei a sua cumplicidade, o seu carinho, a sua amizade, o seu amor!"

Peguei a aliança e a beijei, apontando-a ao seu dedo anelar.

"Edward!" Minha voz saía embargada. "É com todo o meu amor que eu digo que sou sua em todos os níveis. Quero ser sua amiga, sua confidente, sua esposa e amante, mãe dos seus filhos! Para todo o sempre!"

Acabei colocando a aliança no seu dedo e a beijei. O padre disse mais algumas palavras, mas eu sinceramente estava tão concentrada nos seus olhos verdes que não percebi nada que ele falou. Apenas quando o padre falou "pode beijar a noiva" e os olhos de Edward ficaram ainda mais brilhantes, dei forças ao meu corpo e fiz aquilo que queria desde que me coloquei ao seu lado. Pousei minha mão no seu pescoço e enlacei meus dedos nos seus cabelos, puxando-o para um beijo cheio de amor e luxúria.

Edward correspondeu ao beijo colocando uma mão na minha cintura e outra no meu cóccix, puxando ainda mais o meu corpo contra o seu. Quando assobios, urras e palmas foram ouvidas, Edward sorriu nos meus lábios, interrompendo o nosso beijo. Em seguida, ele beiojou a minha testa e olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

"Eu te amo muito, Sra. Cullen!" Ele disse com orgulho na voz.

"Eu te amo muito, Dr. Cullen." Minha voz saiu um pouco embargada devido às emoções.

Edward abaixou e sustentou seu corpo em um joelho, aproximou seu rosto do meu ventre e o beijou.

"O papai te ama!" Ele falou para o meu estômago ainda liso.

Quando ficou de pé novamente, ele colocou um selinho nos meus lábios e então fomos abraçados e felicitados pelos seus pais, irmãos e cunhados.

_**Edward POV**_

Depois de sermos felicitados pela família, o restante dos convidados veio nos cumprimentar e dar os parabéns. Em seguida, passamos para uma sessão de fotos, que foi interrompida por mim depois de Bella salivar sobre uns petiscos que os garçons estavam oferecendo. Antes de nos deslocarmos para a ceia, Bella foi arrastada pela minha mãe, irmã e cunhada para trocar para o segundo vestido*****.

_*Vestido da Bella: http:/ www. missesdressy. com/ images/ items/ tulle-dress-a463-by-allurealt1. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Quando chegou perto de mim, ela vinha sorridente, alegre, feliz e muito linda.

"Você está linda, baby." Entrelacei meus braços em sua cintura e ela no meu pescoço.

"Obrigada, baby." Seu sorriso era esplanderoso. "Você também está um verdadeiro gato desde que coloquei os olhos em você".

Eu queria ficar com ela nos meus braços, mas a nossa presença foi imediatamente solicitada para darmos início à ceia.

_**Bella POV**_

Fiz beicinho quando me separaram dos braços do meu marido, mas ninguem daria início à ceia sem estarmos presentes no salão. Assim que nós entramos, recebemos uma ovação dos nossos convidados. Sentamos e iniciamos a refeição, que foi composta por uma sopa de frutos do mar, bacalhau recheado com lagosta, salmão com molho de aspargos, vitela _au coq de vin_, medalhões de vitela com molho de cogumelos e alcaparras. As sobremesas eram muitas, passando por mousse de manga, de chocolate, de papaia. As frutas variavam entre manga, papaia, uvas, banana, melancia, melão e por aí afora.

Nós sentamos na mesa principal. Como eu já não tinha pais, Esme sentou-se ao lado de Edward e Carlisle ao meu lado. Ao lado de Esme sentaram-se Emmett e Rosalie, ao lado de Carlisle, Alice e Jasper. Sebastian, Ashley e a babá sentaram-se numa mesa ao lado de Alice e Jasper. Apenas a nossa mesa era retagunlar, todas as outras eram redondas e abrigavam oito convidados em cada uma delas.

Como a única convidada que eu levei era Jane, pedi a Edward que a colocasse em uma das mesas dos seus colegas médicos. Óbvio que ele não se opôs e, inclusive, disse que a colocaria ao lado de um colega de trabalho que era solteiro e chamava-se Caius.

Quando vi a minha amiga sentar ao lado de um homem que possuía cabelos alourados que lhe batiam nos ombros, olhos azuis, com uma constituição física que deixava ver que ele não se descuidava, olhei para Edward e ele piscou para mim.

_**Edward POV**_

O jantar correu sem sobressaltos e regado a muito boa disposição. Minha menina estava muito bem disposta, alegre, comunicativa e eu sinceramente senti-me ainda mais orgulhoso por esta pessoa ter me escolhido para fazer parte da jornada da sua vida. Quando o jantar terminou e passamos para as frutas e sobremesas, decidimos levantar da mesa e verificar com os nossos convidados se tudo estava correndo bem.

Quando chegamos perto da mesa dos meus primos Eleazar – ele era primo direito do meu pai – Carmen e suas duas filhas, quase me arrependi de tê-los convidado para a festa.

"Parabéns, Edward!" Eleazar falou enquanto me abraçava. "Sua noiva é lindissima".

"É verdade." Carmen também me cumprimentou com um abraço. "Ela é lindissima e muito simpática".

"Obrigado, primos.' Correspondi aos abraços. "Ela realmente é muito especial!" Falei enquanto a enlaçava nos meus braços. "Primos, eu os apresento a minha esposa. Isabella Cullen!"

"Muito prazer." Bella falou um pouco tímida. "É um prazer conhecê-los, mas, por favor, chamem-me de Bella".

"Estas são as minhas filhas." Carmen comentou. "Irina e Kate".

"Muito prazer, Bella. Eu sou Irina." Ela apresentou-se com um abraço.

"Prazer, Isabella. Eu sou Kate." Ela apenas se apresentou com um aceno de cabeça. "Edward, posso ter uma palavrinha em particular com você?"

"Pode falar, Kate".

"Em particular?" Ela insistiu.

"Kate." Eu disse um pouco contrariado. "Tudo o que você me disser será transmitido à minha esposa." Eu sorri para ela.

"Como é que você foi capaz de me trocar por essa aí?" Sua voz era afiada.

Bella encolheu-se nos meus braços.

"Kate!" Seu pai a repreendeu.

"O que foi, pai?" Maldade saía da sua voz e sua expressao facial. "Você acha mesmo que Edward será feliz com essa coisinha?"

"Chega, Kate!" Tentei não levantar muito a voz para que os outros convidados não notassem. "Nunca entendi qual era a sua obsessão por mim. Nós somos primos".

"E daí?" Ela virou seu rosto para mim e tentou fazer um ar sedutor. "Eu sempre te amei!"

"Kate!" Seus pais e irmã ficaram chocados. Bella separou-se do meu corpo e deu dois passos para trás.

"Baby?" Voltei-me para ela. "Bella?"

"Desculpem!" Bella desculpou-se e saiu de perto de nós.

"Se algo acontecer à minha esposa ou ao meu filho..." Minha voz continha veneno dirigido à Kate. "Pode esquecer que eu sou da família!"

"Desculpe, Edward." Eleazer e Carmen se desculparam.

Não respondi e saí atrás da minha Bella. Procurei por todo o lugar, mas não a encontrei.

"Edward?" Jasper dirigiu-se a mim. "Alice ligou para o meu celular, ela viu Bella dirigir-se para a casa grande e foi atrás dela".

"Obrigado!" Eu disse e saí correndo em direção à casa grande.

Minha irmã e cunhada estavam na sala.

"Onde ela está?" Perguntei assim que passei pela porta.

"Está no quarto da mamãe com ela." Alice respondeu. "O que aconteceu?"

"Kate!" Eu disse simplesmente. Todos sabiam a obsessão que ela tinha por mim, além de nunca ter sido correspondida.

Cheguei à porta do quarto dos meus pais e entrei sem bater, provocando um sobressalto nas duas.

"Baby?" Ajoelhei-me aos seus pés. "Você está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Darei um tempo a vocês." Minha mãe falou e saiu do quarto.

"Bella? Amor? Fale comigo!" Eu pedi desesperado diante do seu silêncio.

"Ela tem razão." Bella comentou com a voz baixa. "Eu perto de você não..."

Não permiti que ela dissesse mais nada, colocando um beijo cheio de amor nos seus lábios.

"Amor!" Envolvi seu rosto nas minhas mãos. "Você é tudo para mim!" Suas lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto.

"Edward!" Ela tentou falar novamente, mas cortei-lhe a palavra.

"Vem comigo, baby!" Peguei nas suas mãos e saí do quarto em direção à porta de entrada. Na sala encontravam-se meus pais, meus irmãos e cunhados.

"Está tudo bem?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Vai ficar." Eu respondi. "Vocês podem, por favor, aguentar a festa um pouco sem nós? Bella precisa descansar um pouco".

"Podiam ter ficado no nosso quarto." Minha mãe falou.

"Podíamos." Eu disse, olhando para a minha Bella. "Mas Isabella," o corpo dela estremeceu na hora, "precisa ir para casa, e assim descansamos lá".

"Podem ficar tranquilos." Meu pai falou. "Quando alguém perguntar por vocês, informamos que, devido à sua gravidez, Bella precisou descansar um pouco".

"Obrigado a todos." Agradeci e acompanhei a minha menina até em casa. Assim que entramos, tranquei a porta de entrada, Bella olhou para mim e, ainda em silêncio, estendeu seus braços na minha direção.

"Preciso que você sinta o que faz comigo e com o meu corpo." Encostei-me a ela e a beijei.

"Edward!" Sua voz saiu rouca devido à excitação.

"Sente, baby!" Rocei o meu membro, confinado nas minhas roupas, pelo seu estômago, mesmo vestida, ela conseguia deixar-me duro e louco de desejo.

Bella afastou-se um pouco de mim, pegou a minha mão e puxou-me para o nosso sofá.

"Ainda não fizemos amor aqui. E eu te quero, Edward. Deus, como eu te quero!"

"Não mais do que eu!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Mais um capítulo, estamos bem próximos do fim agora..._

_O que acharam de todos os acontecimentos desse capítulo? E do casamento?_

_Obrigada a todas pelas reviews e comentários. Se tudo der certo, amanhã postarei em **The Screamers**..._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	54. Capítulo 53

**Capítulo 53**

_**Bella POV**_

Meu marido. Marido! Nunca em toda a minha vida imaginei que fosse pertencer a alguém, com esta conexão. Que bom é se referir a alguém que se ama muito como **meu marido**!

Depois do meu marido ter-me feito ver estrelas de todas as cores, aproveitamos para tomar um banho regado a algumas carícias. Voltei a colocar o meu segundo vestido e Edward aproveitou e retirou o terno do casamento e colocou uma roupa mais leve, calça social e uma camisa branca, dando-lhe um ar arrumado, mas não pomposo. Sem falar que ele estava extremamente gato. Com os meu hormônios completamente alterados, tive vontade de enfiá-lo de novo no quarto e iniciar nossa lua de mel algumas horas antes.

Quando voltamos para a festa, parecia que ninguém tinha dado pela nossa falta. Todos conviviam alegremente, apenas Emmet e Rosalie, não conseguindo ficar calados, fizeram algumas das suas piadas, mas Edward sempre tinha resposta para eles. Não sei quanto tempo depois de termos voltado para a festa, Alice solicitou a nossa presença junto da mesa do bolo. Apenas nesse momento percebi que havia uma enorme mesa retagunlar com alguns embrulhos, mas a maior pilha eram envelopes. Questionei Edward sobre aquilo e ele sorriu.

"Amor." Ele falava com carinho em sua voz. "Aquela mesa destina-se aos presentes que os convidados querem deixar".

"Mas há tantos envelopes lá." Falei com inocência.

"Oh, minha Bella!" Edward gargalhou. "Os envelopes certamente contêm dinheiro." Abri minha boca, estupefacta.

"Então as pessoas não sabem o que oferecer e oferecem dinheiro?"

"Não, meu amor." Ele pegou minha mão e levou-me à mesa, escolheu um envelope no meio de muitos e entregou-me. "Abra, por favor".

"Edward." Eu olhei para ele. "Eu não posso".

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios. "Você não é a noiva?"

"Mas..."

"Mas nada, minha linda. Abra".

Peguei o envelope e vi, pelo sobrenome, que pertencia à familia. Elizabeth Cullen. Quando o abri, quase caí para trás.

"Edward?"

Ele olhou para mim, pegou o envelope, retirou o cheque e lá estava impresso a quantia de 4.000 dólares.

"Acho que ela foi um pouco contida." Ele falou com um sorriso nos lábios. "Este valor ela deve ganhar em apenas algumas horas".

"Desculpe?" Olhei para ele incrédula. "O que você quer dizer com algumas horas?"

Ele voltou a arrumar o cheque dentro do envlope e então virou os nossos corpos para os convidados.

"Vê aquela senhora que está de vestido e chapéu amarelo? Na segunda mesa ao lado da nossa?" Eu assenti e ele continuou. "Ela se chama Elisabeth Cullen, pode-se dizer que no momento é a matriarca da familia, ela é a minha bisavó." Eu olhava inigmática para aquela senhora que já aparentava ter alguma idade, mas ainda se apresentava bem disposta.

Edward suspirou profundamente, pegou minhas mãos e voltou meu corpo para ele para que eu o encarasse.

"Bella." Ele começou a falar com alguma preocupação na voz. "Eu nunca te contei isso, mas a minha familia é muito importante na sociedade".

"Eu já tinha percebido, baby." Pensei em acalmá-lo, mesmo sendo dificil para nós falar sobre aquele tempo. "Quando aconteceu aquilo no Brasil e depois voltamos para cá, se vocês fossem uma familia como a minha, não teriam os repórteres à nossa volta. Por isso, naquele momento eu percebi que você, seus pais, irmão e irmã, eram bastante conhecidos".

"Não tem apenas a ver conosco, baby." Ele alisava minhas bochechas e olhava dentro dos meus olhos. "Tem a ver com a familia Cullen".

"Não estou entendendo, amor".

"Bella." Ele suspirou mais uma vez. "A familia Cullen é uma das familias mais poderosas e ricas da América".

"Desculpe?" Questionei surpresa. "Não estou entendendo".

"Não desmaie, está bem?" Ele foi cauteloso nas suas palavras, eu apenas dei um leve aceno. "A familia Cullen tem um patrimônio que está avaliado em mais de 800 milhões de dólares".

"Edward!" Desprendi as minhas mãos das suas e as coloquei sobre o meu peito.

"Eu sei que já deveria ter falado com você sobre este assunto." Ele comentou triste.

"Eu não entendo." Falei mais para mim do que para ele.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Esme e Carlisle apareceram perto de nós.

"Eu estava contando para Bella sobre o patrimônio da nossa familia." Edward falou como se estivesse com vergonha.

"Você ainda não tinha contado a ela?" Carlisle perguntou surpreso.

"Carlisle." Esme falou. "Edward sabe tão bem como todos nós que Bella não é muito ligada aos bens materiais." Ela soriu e caminhou até mim. "Por isso compreendo a sua apreensão em contar a ela sobre esse assunto".

Eu continuava estática olhando para aqueles rostos que me estudavam cautelosamente.

"Bella." Carlisle suspirou e virou-se para mim, estendendo as suas mãos para que eu as pegasse, o que eu fiz. Ele sorriu e começou a história. "O tataravô do meu tataravô saiu de Itália em direção aos Estados Unidos com uma mão na frente e outra atrás. Aqui ele arranjou trabalho em uma mina de ouro. Não sei se por ele ter tido sorte, ou por ter se empenhado mais, ele era um dos funcionários que mais trabalhava e mais ouro recolhia. Devido ao seu esforço, ele foi recompensado pelos seus superiores passando a ser nomeado o chefe encarregado. Alguns anos passaram e ele foi subindo de categoria, chegando a ser sócio-presidente da empresa. Entretanto, chegaram as lutas loucas com os índios e ele, como conhecia as minas como as palmas da sua mão, escondeu-se durante três dias." Fiquei admirada com a história da sua família e a esperteza que sempre acompanhou a família Cullen.

"Quando ele voltou a ver o sol, várias pessoas tinham se apossado da mina e retiravam o ouro aleatoriamente, mas como ele sempre foi muito valente, conseguiu reunir um grupo de funcionários que trabalhavam com ele e conseguiu expulsar todos os marginais. Daí nasceu a _Cullen Joalheria_".

"Entretanto, Jackson Cullen conheceu Yasmin, que após alguns meses passou a ser Yasmin Cullen. Eles compraram mais algumas minas de ouro e pedras preciosas e abriram uma fábrica que, a princípio, limpava o ouro e as pedras preciosas, depois abriram outra fábrica e, já com desenhos feitos pelos seus filhos, deram início à fabricação de peças. Eles aceitavam encomendas de cordões, colares, pulseiras, anéis e todas as outras coisas que você possa pensar que podem ser feitas com ouro e pedras preciosas. As fábricas foram passando de geração em geração até que chegaram às mãos dos meus avós, Elisabeth e Edward Cullen." Olhei para eles com lágrimas nos olhos, eles deram o nome do avô ao meu amor. "É óbvio que as fábricas passaram a ser empresas e, hoje em dia, continuamos proprietários de várias minas de ouro e pedras preciosas em vários pontos do globo".

Carlisle pegou no meu pulso que continha a pulseira que Edward tinha me dado no Brasil e pediu-me para ler com atenção. Eu ofeguei na hora. A pulseira e o coração tinham desenhado o brasão da família.

"Edward?" Eu não sabia o que queria que ele me dissesse.

"Amor, perdoe-me." Ele foi sincero nas suas palavras, caminhou até mim e colocou suas mãos suaves no meu rosto. "Quando pedi a você para ir comigo à Tifanny, eu sabia que nós tinhamos este presente que eu queria dar a você".

"Boa tarde!" Ouvimos de repente e eu dei um salto.

"Vovó, vovô!" Edward falou com tanto carinho na voz que eu me emocionei. "EU gostaria de apresentar a vocês a minha esposa." Ele enlaçou seu braço na minha cintura. "Isabella Cullen".

"Eu já gosto dela apenas pelo seu nome." A senhora falou. "Lembra os nossos antepassados italianos." Eu corei na hora.

"Bella, estes são os meus avós, Marie e Peter Cullen".

"Espero que você não tenha feito a mesma besteira que o seu pai fez." O senhor falou.

"Pai." Carlisle falou. "Edward não seria um Cullen se não cometesse o mesmo erro que eu." E sorriu. "Bella acabou de saber sobre o nosso patrimônio".

"Minha pobre menina, você deve estar chocada." Marie falou sorrindo.

"Muito prazer. Sra. Marie e Sr. Peter." Eles cortaram-me a palavra na hora.

"Se você não se importar." Marie pegou minhas mãos. "Nós gostaríamos que você nos chamasse de vovó e vovô".

"Será um prazer para mim, vovó." Falei com a voz embargada.

"Ela é uma preciosidade, Edward." Peter falou sério. "Se não tratá-la com o devido respeito, garanto que vou deserdá-lo".

Todos começamos a sorrir.

"Podemos nos juntar?" Outro casal se aproximou de nós.

"Bella?" Edward chamou-me para perto dele. Apertei as mãos de Marie e coloquei um beijo na sua bochecha e ela sorriu. "Estes são os meu avós maternos." Novamente, Edward enlaçou a minha cintura. "Vovó Jules e vovô Richard Masen, esta é a minha esposa." Edward sorriu para mim e depositou um beijo na minha fonte. "Isabella Cullen".

"Muito prazer, Sr e Sra. Masen".

"Oh, por favor." Jules falou. "Você também pode nos tratar por vovó e vovô".

"Será um verdadeiro prazer, vovó." Ela sorriu e abriu os braços para que eu desse um abraço e eu a abracei com carinho.

"Meu Deus, que preciosidade você tem aqui, Edward." Jules falou enquanto me desprendia do seu abraço.

Olhei para ela com alguma curiosidade.

"A vovó tem a capacidade de, quando abraça uma pessoa, saber se ela é sincera, honesta e se tem caráter." Edward esplicou.

"Tenho livrado os meus compadres de muitos maus negócios." Vovó Jules comentou e todos nós começamos a rir.

"Agora que já conhece o resto da familia, você pode me perdoar por não ter contado imediatamente?" Edward falou com um pouco de receio.

"Não me diga que você cometeu o mesmo erro que o seu pai?" Vovô Richard perguntou com um sorriso e então virou-se para mim. "Sabe, eu achei que teria que matar Carlisle no dia do casamento." Olhei para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Sabia que ele escolheu a festa para contar à minha filha que a sua família era tão rica que, se ela pedisse para ir à lua, ele teria capacidade para satisfazer o seu sonho?"

Olhei para Esme e Carlisle e eles tinham um sorriso melancólico nos lábios, então olhei para Edward, que mantinha um ar preocupado, pois eu ainda não tinha lhe dado a minha resposta. Olhei para os avós paternos de Edward que, além de poderem ter aquilo que quisessem, ainda mantinham os pés bem no chão e eram muito simples. Não aguentei mais e desatei a rir com gosto.

"Bella?" Edward estava preocupado que eu tivesse enlouquecido de vez.

"Meu amor." Caminhei até ele e coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto. Você pode ser multimilionário, ou pode ser pobre, eu não me apaixonei pela sua conta bancária." Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio, deu o meu sorriso preferido e colocou suas mãos na minha cintura. "Eu me apaixoneu por você e por aquilo que você é!"

"Baby, eu te amo tanto." Ele falou enquanto me beijava com carinho.

"Eu não vou me importar se, de um momento para outro, você ficar pobre." Eu disse séria. "A única coisa que não perdoarei é se o nosso amor ficar pobre".

"Então você pode ficar descansada, amor." Seus olhos brilhavam com emoção. "Você é a minha pedra mais preciosa".

Não me controlei e nem me importei que estivéssemos rodeados pela sua família, agarrei os cabelos do meu amor e puxei seu rosto na direção do meu para beijá-lo com todo o meu amor, desejo e paixão.

"Tem certeza que ela não tem sangue italiano?" Ouvi a voz do vovô Peter. "Ela tem sangue quente".

Separei-me na hora de Edward, que ria a plenos pulmões, e escondi meu rosto no seu peito. Ouvi várias risadas diferentes e fiquei mais corada ainda quando a voz da vovó foi ouvida.

"Ainda bem que ela tem sangue quente. Caso contrário, não aguentaria um Cullen!" Foi aí que todos caíram na gargalhada.

_**Edward POV**_

Felizmente a minha Bella me perdoou por não ter contado que os Cullen eram uma das famílias mais ricas do país, mas, após conhecer meus avós, Bella entendeu que todo o dinheiro que possuímos não seria nada se não tivéssemos esse amor todo em nossa família.

O dia do nosso casamento foi o mais feliz de toda a minha vida, sem dúvida nenhuma. Bella estava linda e radiante e eu estava ansioso para que a nossa vida, efetivamente como marido e mulher, começasse.

Nossa lua de mel foi, para dizer o mínimo, deslumbrante! Fomos para Bali e aproveitamos as praias, mas também passamos muito tempo no quarto nos amando, desfrutando de cada pedacinho um do outro.

Após voltarmos para casa, as coisas retornaram à sua normalidade. Eu voltei a trabalhar no hospital e Bella na escola. Porém, conforme o tempo passava e sua barriga aumentava, ficava mais difícil para ela fazer as atividades normais, então eu fazia questão de ajudar no que eu pudesse, principalmente proporcionando o máximo de conforto à minha amada esposa.

Nós decidimos que não queríamos saber o sexo do bebê, essa seria a nossa surpresa, afinal, o que nos importava é que o bebê viesse com saúde, pois seria muito amado por toda a família.

O tempo havia passado e Bella já estava no seu nono mês de gravidez, nosso filho amado poderia nascer a qualquer momento.

Era um sábado de manhã e eu estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã para levar para a minha esposa na cama. Bella havia se levantado para cuidar da sua higiene pessoal enquanto eu preparava tudo. Após preparar uma bandeja com torradas, geleia, frutas, suco e café, eu estava subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto quando ouvi um grito. Imediatamente corri para o nosso quarto e encontrei Bella curvada, apoiada na pia do banheiro.

"Bella, amor, o que aconteceu?" Perguntei precoupado, aproximando-me dela.

"Edw- aaaaaaaaaiii." Ela ofegou.

"Amor, por favor, diga-me o que houve." Eu estava frenético com a preocupação.

"Acho que está na hora de conhecermos nosso filho." Ela conseguiu dizer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Desculpem pela demora, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e de conhecer os avós do Edward... agora podemos nos preparar para conhecer o bebê._

_Bem, o próximo capítulo será o último... tentarei postá-lo ainda essa semana._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	55. Capítulo 54  Epílogo

**Capítulo 54 – Epílogo**

_**Edward POV**_

Aquele foi outro dia muito feliz em minha vida. Corri com Bella para o hospital e minha família seguiu atrás, já que nos viram sair correndo do condomínio e eu só tive tempo de gritar que meu filho estava vindo ao mundo. Eu fiz o parto da minha filha, sim, filha. Bella deu à luz uma linda menininha.

_Violet Anne Swan Cullen._

Violet veio ao mundo perfeitamente saudável. E uma bela mistura de Bella e eu. Seus olhos eram verdes como os meus, mas os cabelos castanhos como os de Bella. Ela era a coisinha mais perfeita do mundo e nós estávamos babando pela nossa filha.

Achei que não seria possível, mas com o nascimento de Violet, meu amor por Bella cresceu ainda mais. Eu podia me gabar de ter a família perfeita, as duas garotas da minha vida me faziam o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu nunca poderia ter o suficiente das duas.

Violet estava agora com quatro anos.

Muita coisa aconteceu ao longo desse tempo, mas, o mais importante, as coisas ruins que afetaram nossa família no passado ficaram definitivamente por lá. Nossa vida andava às mil maravilhas.

Rose tinha dado à luz duas princesinhas também. Emma Grace Hale Cullen e Olivia Grace Hale Cullen. Emma era a miniatura de Rose, mas com as covinhas de Emmett, enquanto Olivia tinha os olhos de Emmett, mas os cabelos de Rose. Elas eram o xodó do meu irmão, ele faria qualquer coisa pelas garotas da sua vida também.

As meninas eram inseparáveis, Ashley, Violet, Emma e Olivia estavam sempre juntas, e Sebastian, sendo o mais velho dos netos Cullen, também adorava a companhia delas e era superprotetor com as quatro.

A família cresceu mais um pouco nos últimos tempos. Alice deu à luz o pequeno Jackson há três meses, enquanto Rose deu à luz a pequena Sarah há um mês.

Parecia que Emmett estava destinado a ser pai de meninas, eu ri sozinho com isso, imaginando como meu irmão urso teria trabalho quando suas filhas chegassem à adolescência.

Bella ainda não tinha dado à luz, ela estava grávida de sete meses. Dessa vez nós decidimos saber o sexo do bebê antes do parto. Meninos. Sim, no plural. Bella está grávida de gêmeos e nós já escolhemos os nomes, ou melhor, Violet escolheu.

Eu quase gargalhei ao lembrar de como minha pequena descobriu que teria dois irmãozinhos em breve. Estávamos em casa assistindo um filme deitados no sofá quando ela virou para nós.

"_Mamãe, pu que sua baliga tá tão gandi?" Violet perguntou._

_Eu dei uma risadinha e a puxei para o meu colo enquanto Bella explicava a ela._

"_Meu amor, a barriga da mamãe está grande porque estou carregando seus dois irmãozinhos aqui dentro."_

"_Uhm..." Violet enrugou seu narizinho. "Mas o tio Emmett falou que é puque você comeu uma melancíola intelinha"._

_Eu tive que me controlar para não rir quando Bella franziu sua testa._

"_Não, bebê, o tio Emmett só estava brincando com você. Aqui dentro eu carrego dois bebezinhos, dois meninos, que eu tenho certeza que estão loucos para conhecer sua irmã mais velha"._

"_Eu posso escolher o nome deles, mamãe?"_

"_Claro, querida, você nos diz os nomes que está pensando e nós veremos se gostamos também, ok?" Eu disse para ela._

"_Então tá, eu quelo que um chame Mickey Mouse Swan Cullen e o outo Pato Donald Swan Cullen." Violet disse toda animada, levantando no meu colo e batendo palminhas._

_Bella e eu gargalhamos com as opções e explicamos a ela que não poderia ser esses nomes. Ela fez beicinho e enrugou a testa enquanto pensava em mais nomes._

"_Uhm... então eu quelo que seja Peter Pan Swan Cullen e Capitão Gancho Swan Cullen... esses podem ser, papai?"_

_Bella e eu tínhamos lágrimas nos olhos de tanto que ríamos com a nossa filha e, após várias tentativas, conseguimos fazê-la entender que nomes de personagens da Disney não poderiam ser colocados nos seus irmãozinhos._

"_Mamãe, então eles podem chamar Sam e Dean Swan Cullen?"_

_Olhei para Bella, que estava com um sorriso em seu rosto, e acenamos para a nossa filha, que gritou de felicidade, deu um beijo na minha bochecha, na bochecha de Bella e foi em direção à barriga dela. Os olhos de Bella encheram de lágrimas._

"_Imãozinhos, eu já escoli o nome de vocês, Sam e Dean, mas eu não sei qual é qual, quando vocês saílem daí, a mamãe e o papai escolem, tá bom? Eu quelo que vocês saiam daí de dento logo pra gente bincar com o Sebastian, a Ashley, a Emma, a Olivia, mas o Jackson e a Salah são muito pequenininhos e só domem e cholam." Ela franziu o cenho e olhou para mim._

"_Papai, o Sam e o Dean só vão ficar cholando também? Puque aí eu não vou conseguir domir com o balulho"._

"_Meu anjo, os bebês choram quando sentem fome, ou quando estão com alguma dor, pois eles não sabem falar como você, então essa é a maneira de eles dizerem o que querem." Eu expliquei a ela._

"_Intindi." Ela acenou. Em seguida, voltou a conversar com a barriga de Bella. "Ó, vocês dois vão adolar a mamãe e o papai, eles são tããão lindos. E eles me amam muito e eu também amo muito eles. E eu também amo muito vocês dois." Ela finalizou seu monólogo toda sorridente, dando um beijo na barriga de Bella._

_Bella tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas e eu a puxei para mim e beijei sua cabeça. Violet abraçou sua mãe e nós ficamos assim por um tempo, apenas abraçados e apreciando a felicidade._

"Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos." A voz doce de Bella me alcançou.

Olhei para a minha amada esposa, que sorria amorosamente para mim, e a puxei para sentar no meu colo e a abracei. "Eu só estava lembrando de quando Violet escolheu os nomes dos nossos meninos." Eu sorri.

Bella riu e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. "Eu também não vejo a hora de ver os rostinhos desses dois".

"Eu também, querida, eu também."

Ficamos abraçados observando nossa família. As crianças brincando alegremente na piscina com seus avós. Meus irmãos com seus bebês e eu com a minha linda esposa grávida. Eu não poderia pedir por nada mais nesse mundo.

"Eu te amo, baby." Eu disse para Bella. "Você me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Obrigado por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa e me dar essa família linda".

"Eu também te amo, Edward. Muito." Bella disse com os olhos lacrimejantes. "Eu nunca pensei que minha vida mudaria tanto e que eu pudesse ser tão feliz".

Ficamos assim, abraçados, por muito tempo. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que nossa vida era perfeita e que seria assim para sempre. Eu consegui descobrir o amor verdadeiro por uma mulher ao conhecer Bella, e o amor incondicional de um pai com a minha Violet e meus dois meninos que ainda nem nasceram. A vida não poderia ser melhor.

_E assim..._

_Eles viveram felizes para sempre._

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_"Oi, gente!_

_É com muito orgulho e prazer que agradeço todo o carinho e atenção que vocês dedicaram a esta minha história louca!_

_Quero também dizer que muito agradeço à Ju, do fundo do meu coração, por ter tanta paciência e tanto carinho para comigo e as minhas loucas ideias..._

_Cada vez fico mais sensibilizada, quando olho para as reviews e sinto que muitas ou quase todas, viveram esta história intensamente. Choraram, riram, ficaram chocadas e deliraram com os acontecimentos que Bella e Edward provocaram neste conto..._

_Gostaria de dizer que infelizmente por motivos pessoais, deixei de ter capacidade para sozinha terminar a história, por isso, os últimos capítulos tenho de agradecer mais uma vez à minha Ju, pois foi ela que os terminou! O que mais uma vez veio provar o seu imenso talento, não só como beta, colaboradora, tradutora, mas também contadora de histórias!_

_Por isso, o meu mais que muito sentido obrigada a todas vocês._

_Com amor,_

_Suzy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_Chegamos ao fim dessa história, espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu._

_Obrigada à todas as pessoas que acompanharam e comentaram. E obrigada principalmente à Suzy, que confiou sua história a mim para que eu postasse aqui._

_E, pela última vez..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
